


Acquired Taste

by chanyeolinchokers, InkedBreaker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bondage, Breathplay, ChanBaek - Freeform, Designer Park Chanyeol, Dumbass Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Painter Byun Baekhyun, Sassy Bitch Jongdae, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Shibari, Smut, age gap, i can't believe, our baby's a monster, what the hell did we create
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 174,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolinchokers/pseuds/chanyeolinchokers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedBreaker/pseuds/InkedBreaker
Summary: Baekhyun believed it was Henri Matisse who said that "creativity takes courage." Thomas Merton stated that "art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time." As a young painter still in learning, Baekhyun's only profound and memorable quote so far is "Fuck you, Park Chanyeol, for using every opportunity you get to ruin my fucking life."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 341
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! (a little bit of love)
> 
> So, what? I don't know, we are two people, unable to fucking control ourselves and that monster baby came to life. We are not excusable and we really hope you'll like it as much as we enjoyed writing (which was a fucking lot, honestly).
> 
> This has honestly been the most fun I had writing a fanfiction ever.
> 
> All comments are welcome, we love you all already~
> 
> \- K
> 
> -*-*-
> 
> hi!! we finally managed to put our monster here on ao3 and we're damn proud of ourselves. hope you like it as much as we do!! 
> 
> leave a comment or find us on the bird app at @InsanePlume and @pcyeolinchokers and hit us up if you wanna talk!!!
> 
> (the fic is finished so we're gonna put new chapters here every week!)
> 
> -minty

The weather was still nice, the summer breeze brushing his face as he was making his way towards his classroom. It was just warm enough to keep the students content, yet not hot enough for them to wish they were anywhere but in the academy building. Despite the weather, Baekhyun still felt like dying, his legs hurting with every step he took and his lungs screaming at him to get some oxygen. He blamed Jongdae. Of course, it was his roommate’s fault — Jongdae had lost his best friend status this very morning, Baekhyun decided. After all, he was the one pulling him out of their shared flat the night before, saying they’d have fun and they should enjoy their free nights when they still could or else they’d regret it when all their assignments would keep them from _living_. Baekhyun wanted to say no, but Jongdae never really cared about his opinion on the party matters. In the end Baekhyun would always have fun and enjoy their night out — not that he’d admit it but still. Anyway, there he was, running through campus like a madman, his brushes thrown in his backpack with zero care together with his water color paint and a palette, which moved with every step he took in an annoying rattle. In the back of his mind Baekhyun wished it wouldn’t break — that would be inconvenient, it was only the second week of the year and the art supplies were expensive. Today was the worst day to be late, too. It felt like a conspiracy sometimes. He wondered if Jongdae wasn’t secretly wishing Baekhyun would fail. His best friend knew. He had heard Baekhyun complain about Mr. Do more than once. Baekhyun hoped for a “new year, new teacher” scenario but, unfortunately, that was not the case. Although he could not deny Mr. Do’s talent, he still felt like the guy hated his guts — well, sure, the way he was late almost every week the year before did not help, but who could blame him, his class started at 8AM. _Satan’s hour_.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived in front of his classroom, wishing he was dead and trying to get some fresh air in his lungs. It burned and he could swear he heard his mom’s voice telling him to take better care of himself in the back of his mind. He brushed it off, tried to flatten his hair on his head — to no avail, really — and he glanced at his phone one last time, whining when he realized he was almost fifteen minutes late. He blew on his fringe, and he finally entered the classroom.

Just as he expected, Mr. Do eyed him with a displeased expression, pressing his lips in a thin line. This time, though, the professor simply motioned in the direction of an empty stool beside one of the easels. It was only then that Baekhyun noticed somebody else standing next to the familiar figure.

The tall man, towering over him and the professor, gave him an amused smile, looking pointedly at his messy hair. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, trying to flatten it again.

“Well, that’s actually all I had to say, so… I’m going to pop in the other classrooms to tell others about the collaboration offer,” the man bowed his head slightly. “If you have any questions regarding the collaboration, please contact me via email,” he pointed to the address written down neatly on the blackboard, “or just come up to me after class. I’ll be staying here for the break so you can catch me outside.” He gave a small smile to the class and Mr. Do and went out of the room after a goodbye. As soon as the door closed, several girls sighed, exchanging glances.

“Byun.” Mr. Do gave Baekhyun an unamused look. “You get a minus point. It’s the second week of the semester and you already managed to be,” he glanced at his watch, “16 minutes late.”

“I’m sorry, 16 minutes?” he asked, frowning. He knew it was not true. The handsome guy from before was at fault. That’s who he blamed.

“Exactly. Is there anything you would like me to clarify regarding this matter?” the professor asked with a straight face, still looking at Baekhyun. He turned around before Baekhyun could even open his mouth and started writing a lesson subject on the blackboard. “Take out your watercolors, please.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, opening his backpack and pulling out his palette. He looked at the girl next to him, Dahyun, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“What was the thing about the collaboration? And who’s the guy?”

“He works for Mintblueish, the clothing brand. They’re looking for young artists to collaborate on the designs for their new collection,” she whispered back. “Just come up to him later and he’ll tell you, he’s super nice.” The girl smiled; a bit embarrassed by the light blush flowering on her cheeks.

“What now, you like old men?” he chuckled as she rolled his eyes at him and he looked at the board, waiting for his teacher to start.

“He was just cute. Do you even have eyes?” Dahyun shook her head at him mockingly and organized her brushes.

“Kim, Byun, I can hear you, even when you’re whispering. You’re up for minus points.”

“He definitely needs to get laid, like, ASAP.” Baekhyun said, putting his backpack down.

“I heard that too. That’s one minus point for Mr. Byun and a warning for Ms. Kim.”

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was looking around for the tall man he saw at the beginning of his class. He had no real idea what the collaboration was about — he definitely could not ask Dahyun, Mr. Do was looking at him way too often — and he needed to talk to him, in case it could be an opportunity he wanted to take. When he finally saw the stranger, he jogged up to him, his backpack hanging on his right shoulder. He cleared his throat to get his attention, and when he turned around, he smiled politely.

“Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun. I’d like to ask you some questions about the collaboration?” He presented his — covered with paint — hand and waited for the older to shake it. The stranger shook his hand, seemingly not minding the dried paint.

“Hi. Park Chanyeol. I work for Mintblueish,” he returned the smile, his big eyes crinkling adorably. Baekhyun could finally look at the man properly. Apart from his height – he had to tilt his head to look in his eyes – he noticed his full lips, black hair styled nicely in a comma and his pretty round eyes that made it difficult to actually determine his age. He could either be 20 or 30, Baekhyun thought, a bit confused. His boyish smile made it even harder to believe that he actually _worked_ anywhere. “So, about the collaboration… We’re looking for young artists, some fresh blood to work with on new designs. We want to make 10 new patterns and several prints and applications to use in the SS21 collection,” he explained, an amused smile lingering on his lips. “Are you interested?” he asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk. At this point Baekhyun realized that he might have been staring for a bit too long. He blinked once, his eyes falling from the man’s face to his broad shoulders, and he looked at him again, trying to act natural.

“Yes, it could be a great opportunity. How does this work? How are you gonna choose?” Baekhyun scratched his cheek with his left hand, leaving some blue paint behind.

“We’d like to have a look at your portfolios first. Our team will choose five of them and then we’d like to have a meeting with the students to discuss your ideas and the details of the project.” Chanyeol fished out an elegant black wallet from his back pocket and took out a business card with his name on it. “This is my card. I’d like you to send your portfolio to my email address and then, if it’s chosen, someone’s gonna contact you,” he said, hiding the wallet and adjusting his suit jacket. He was dressed in black from head to toe. The fitted jacket, matching his slacks covered a simple black half-turtleneck, which, as Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice, snugly fitted his broad chest and nicely outlined the toned muscles. The only glimpse of color was a fine silver chain decorating the left side on the jacket.

“I see,” Baekhyun grabbed the card, reading Chanyeol’s information on it, and then he smiled. “Should I send you something specific from my portfolio or is anything good as long as it is representative of what I’m doing?”

“Treat it as a mood board. You can show anything you want as long as it showcases your skills and some aesthetic feeling,” the man’s eyes followed his paint-stained hands and he tilted his head slightly, looking Baekhyun in the eye.

“One last question, when should I send it? There might be a limited time for the submission, right?” he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as well.

“There is. If you’re interested, I’d like you to contact me before the end of the week. The deadline is September 16.”

“The 16th… I’ll be sure to send it to you before then, I won’t be late,” _this time_ , he thought, mentally rolling his eyes at himself — and at Jongdae.

“I hope so. Although you’re pulling off the look pretty well,” the man grinned, shamelessly giving him a once-over, Baekhyun’s hair still a mess after running to be on time – which had been pointless, really. “If you have any more questions, please use the address on the card,” he added, going back to his composed professional look in a split second. Baekhyun seemed to think for a moment before he understood what the man meant by that. He frowned, mechanically sliding his hand into his hair. He wanted to roll his eyes at him, _that old man_ but he also wanted to have a chance at the project, so he just smiled, fake and big.

“I’ll make sure to do that if I ever need to.”

“I’ll be glad to hear from you,” the man raised one eyebrow and turned to a girl who approached him with a sheepish smile.

“H-Hi, I got a question…”

Baekhyun finally rolled his eyes once Chanyeol turned his back at him, pocketing the card and grabbing his phone. He didn’t even manage to check his notifications before he felt a pat on the back.

“Baek, what the fuck!” Jongdae screamed-whispered, suddenly appearing at his side. “Who’s this guy?” Baekhyun turned his head, looking at his roommate — definitely not his best friend anymore — and he sighed.

“Why do you care, bitch?”

“You were literally sight-fucking over there, what the hell! Is he in your group?!”

“The fuck? He’s like a hundred years old,” Baekhyun frowned. He actually had no idea how old he was, but who cares really, “He’s working for Mintblueish, they’re doing a collaboration with young artists. I think he’s friends with Do, which says a lot if you ask me. Also, what the fuck are you talking about, sight-fucking? You have a problem dude, get help.”

“A dumb bitch like you won’t give me lectures,” Jongdae scoffed, offended. “Firstly, sight-fucking is a thing. Example: the thing you’ve done a minute ago. I was literally standing there and couldn’t get myself to say hi, the tension was… _oh_.” he shivered exaggeratedly. “And well, Mintblueish? Dude, you gotta apply, they’re freaking great!”

“You need to get laid, bitch, you’re starting to see things that do not exist.” He put his phone back in his pocket, pulling out the card. “And I will, which is why I was talking to him, he gave me his card so I can send him my portfolio.”

“Show me.” Jongdae took the card from Baekhyun. “I know him! He went to my school,” he smiled excitedly, turning to glance at Chanyeol, who stood a few steps behind them. He was done talking with the girl and leaned back on the wall. He smirked when he noticed Baekhyun looking at him again. “Damn, he’s way hotter than I remembered,” he muttered. “Park Chanyeol, Assistant Fashion Designer. Fuck, now I’m jealous.”

“You can have him all you want.” He took the card from his friend’s hand and pushed it back in his pocket.

"Bitch, I wish. But yeah, you should totally apply. They do great stuff; I really like their projects. I even got their t-shirt on my birthday. The thing is precious, I could sell it and eat for a month." Jongdae shook his head. "Okay, anyway. I need to go to my classes soon, I just popped in for a minute." He took a small box out of his backpack and handed it to Baekhyun with a smile. "You forgot your lunch on the kitchen counter."

“Oh jeez, I wonder whose fault is that," he groaned, taking the box from his friend’s hands and opening his backpack to put it inside.

"Are you mad at me because _you_ got drunk?!"

“I’m mad at myself because I chose you as my best friend and that was a stupid move.”

"I made the mistake of choosing you and now I have to deal with my dumb bitch of a friend so I can relate. Anyway, I packed you some painkillers in case your head hurts after the ten shots you drank yesterday." Jongdae smiled, putting his backpack on. "Okay, I gotta go. Keep me updated on the Mintblueish thingy. And keep an eye on this guy. You're doing the fucking thing again and that's weird," he glanced at Chanyeol and raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

“Yeah. Okay, bye, Jongdae. See you never, you horny bitch.” He pushed him, rolling his eyes as he heard him laugh while walking away from him. He sometimes wondered why he was friends with him, and then he remembered he actually liked him, so there was that.

"I may be horny but we both know you're the number one hoe in the house!" shouted Jongdae through the whole corridor, earning a few amused stares and vanishing behind the entrance door. Chanyeol turned his head, hiding his smile but Baekhyun could still see his shoulders shaking in muffled laughter.

“I fucking hate that slut,” Baekhyun whispered to himself before turning around and leaving the corridor too. Yeah, maybe Park Chanyeol was hot — a tiny bit — but he couldn’t get himself to care. He was almost late for his next class, again thanks to Jongdae — maybe it was _his_ fault this time, who knew — and he walked faster, his hand holding onto his backpack. He was pretty sure that a pair of round, captivating eyes was following him down the corridor.

-*:.-*-.:*-

"Have you chosen the works for your portfolio?" Jongdae sat down by the small kitchen table with a sandwich in his mouth, hands occupied by a phone and a steaming tea mug.

“Just a few of them. I’m not sure if I made the right choice. Would you mind giving me your opinion?” Baekhyun was wearing an old shirt covered in paint, his hair tied up in a pigtail on his head and he sat down next to his best friend, his laptop in his hands.

"Yes, I'm not sure I want to help someone who didn't even ask if I wanted something from the store when he went though." the blonde settled on the chair, putting the sandwich on the plate and running his fingers through his freshly washed hair. "Maybe if I was drinking my orange juice I wanted to ask for, I'd be happy to help. Who knows."

“Boohoo, I’m so sad, my best friend is mad at me ‘cause he couldn’t drink his juice.” Baekhyun put the laptop on the table. “Get over it, Kim Jongdae and drink some water instead. You need it, you look like an old dried sponge.”

"You look like a fucking zombie and I'm not saying a word. And you dare to insult me like that?" Jongdae faked an offended expression. "Truly pathetic. Give me the laptop."

“Only truth can hurt you.” He put the laptop on Jongdae's side, opening the file for him.

"Well, then, hoe." His friend went through the portfolio, munching on his food. "I like it. I think you could include at least one of your recent coal pieces, they came out really cool. And they'd suit their aesthetic. Have you looked through their shop?"

“Yeah, I did a bit of research on their last collections, and now I definitely remember you wearing one of their shirts. I didn’t know they had so many options though, it’s really cool.” Baekhyun took a bite of Jongdae’s sandwich. “I totally get why you like the brand. It’s really ethical too,”

"I know, right? They're legit one of my favorites apart from queen Prada. That's why I'm jealous of the Park boy, I'd love to work for them one day." Jongdae sighed dreamily, giving the laptop back to Baekhyun. "You're good, I think you'll make it."

Baekhyun nudged him with his elbow, his eyes on his screen. “You’ll get there, babe.” He opened the file with his coal pieces and he turned his head towards Jongdae. “Thank you, I’ll try my best. I’ll get you connections in there,” he winked, smiling.

"Does that mean you're gonna _connect_ with Park?"

“It means my fist will connect with your face, you dumbass.”

"Are you sure you didn't mean your face and his dick?" Jongdae raised his eyebrows. "You're sending it to him, right?"

“Are you sure you don’t want me to buy you a prostitute, Kim? You really sound horny.”

"But I'm not the one fluttering my lashes at some random hot guy." the boy squinted his eyes. "Oh, how about you add a nude? Have you got any?"

“Says the guy who kept flirting with the bartender the other night. And I wasn’t fluttering anything by the way, you’re just a dumb idiot.” He pushed his face away when Jongdae asked him about nudes, rolling his eyes like he always did. “Give me one of yours if you’re so interested. Maybe he’ll answer.”

"Totally. Hi, your portfolio sucks but it seems like your friend would too. Can you please give me his number? Best regards." Jongdae snorted and dipped his tea. "Hit send, see what happens."

“You’re useless and I still wonder why we’re friends.” He grabbed the sandwich from the plate and finished it, putting one last drawing into the file before drafting an email.

-*:.-*-.:*-

It was a long week. From the moment Baekhyun sent the email to the day he’d get an answer, he had to wait long enough for him to start getting nervous, doubting his work and his choice of certain pieces. Usually, he was pretty confident about his art – he liked what he did and people often complimented him on it. It took a lot of intense work for him to finally be able to appreciate what he did, to finally make Baekhyun capable of having an objective eye on his work. Which, in a way, made the whole process even worse, really, as he doubted each and every choice he made before sending that email. Jongdae had been there to give him advice and the boy knew the brand, but it didn’t stop Baekhyun from wondering whether he should have been bolder. He wished the week would quickly pass by, and he’d just get his answer. He wasn’t the most patient person, and the more time passed, the more Baekhyun regretted putting his black and white representation of happiness in the file. Now, he was a mess, which was a new sight for some of the students in his class. Generally, Baekhyun often came off as a confident and carefree person, so to some of them, it seemed that Baekhyun would actually not take the opportunity seriously. But Baekhyun wanted it, and the one email made him more nervous than ever, as waiting for the answer seemed to take years.

Baekhyun got his notification about a message from Mintblueish Park Chanyeol in the middle of his Art History class. The reasonable thing to do would have been to wait for his class to end and open it later, but Baekhyun had never claimed himself to be reasonable. He opened his mail app, glancing every two seconds as his teacher — another old man, who couldn’t actually see anything from where he was, _ah, bless the old age_. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, and he opened the mail, trying to keep calm, nervously bouncing his leg under the table.

From: _parkcy@mintblueish.com_

Subject: _SS21 Collaboration Entry_

_Dear Mr. Byun,_

_  
Thank you for your entry. We are pleased to inform that your portfolio has been selected by our Design Department and you have been qualified for the next recruitment stage. We kindly invite you to participate in the meeting regarding the collaboration, held in the Mintblueish head office on 25 Sep. at 6 PM. Below you will find the office address. Please find the invitation attached and present it at the reception desk._

_Best regards_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Assistant Designer, Mintblueish_

“Fuck yes!” Baekhyun exclaimed, getting dark looks from some of his classmates, and being completely ignored by the others – they were used to it now, they were used to _him_ – and he quickly put his phone down under the table so the teacher would not see it as he looked up at him.

“Something you would like to share with us, Mr. Byun?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Just really excited by Botticelli’s Venus, professor,” he answered, smiling happily, and Mr. Lee ignored him and returned to his lesson. Baekhyun looked down at his phone again, quickly typing a text for Jongdae, sharing the news with his best friend.

**From Baekhyun** : _BITCH HVKVKGKFK I GOT IN!!!! BEHOLD, HERE COMES THE FUTURE FAMOUS CREATOR BYUN BAEK-FUCKING-HYUN_

**From Jongdae** : _OMFG I BELIEEVED IN YOU FICKFACE SO PORUD DHJSAHDSAJD_

**From Jongdae** : _wait tho isnt there like a second step or something_

**From Baekhyun** : _way to fucking break the mood -.-_

**From Baekhyun** : _There is, i’m in the recruitment stage, i gotta go to a meeting to talk about the collaboration. UR GONNA HAVE TO GIVE ME UR BEST WORK AND MAKE ME LOOK STYLISH AF BABE_

**From Jongdae** : _BITCH I ALREADY HAVE YOUR OUTFIT PLANNED_

**From Baekhyun** : _YOU DA MAN KIM JONGDAE_

**From Jongdae** : _I’M TURNING ON THE SEWING MACHINE RN BYE_

**From Jongdae** : _ALSO I’M GOING WITH YOU DJSFDSKDHSFJ_

**From Baekhyun** : _IM NOT SURE ITS ALLOWED BUT I MEAN, YOU CAN USE UR CHARMS WITH THE RECEPTIONIST_

**From Jongdae** : _im just gonna sit by the door and be an anxious mom LET ME DO MY THING_

**From Baekhyun** : _OKAY MOM BUT DONT EMBARRASS ME_

**From Jongdae** : _you know i will lol bye_

**From Jongdae** : _we ran out of milk can you buy some_

**From Baekhyun** : _unfortunately i do_

**From Baekhyun** : _i only say yes cos i’m in a good mood, next time move ur ass and go buy some you twink._

-*:.-*-.:*-

“How are you feeling?” I’m so nervous I’m gonna puke,” muttered Jongdae, when they entered the Mintblueish headquarters and took a look around. The main entrance led to an elegant, sparsely decorated hall with a reception desk situated in the middle of the wall covered in a black and white honeycomb print in front of the entrance door framed with gold. Behind the desk sat a young man in a perfectly fitted suit, typing quietly on his laptop. He stood up, when he saw the two boys coming in.

“Good evening. How can I help you?”

“You’re not helping,” Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae before smiling at the man behind the desk. “Good evening. I have an invitation for a meeting with Park Chanyeol?” He handed him the invitation, his hands trembling the slightest and he hated himself for it.

“Oh, of course. Please take the elevator to the fifth floor and find the room 61 on the right side.” The man gave him a polite smile after checking the printed invitation. Baekhyun smiled back, grabbing the Guest badge and putting it around his neck.

“Okay… Okay, it’s time,” he turned to Jongdae. “How do I look?”

“Like a very fashionable person who’s gonna make Park Chanyeol eat out of his hand,” Jongdae smiled proudly, fixing the collar of the black denim jacket he chose for Baekhyun. He spent half an afternoon, fitting and sewing a piece of his old shirt onto its back. Baekhyun’s favorite jacket had now a black and white cloud print on the back, matching it with his skinny black jeans and a white t-shirt with black and red _PSYCHO CANDY_ print. “Actually, you look like the kind of crazy but reliable illustrator, who’s gonna fit their aesthetic perfectly,” he decided, changing his mind. “And for once, your hands are clean.” He gave Baekhyun an encouraging smile and hugged him quickly, pushing him in the direction of the elevator. “Go, my child. Make them fall for you!”

“Thank you for everything, jerk!” Baekhyun smiled, waving at his friend before taking another step into the elevator. His exterior demeanor made him look like he was one hundred percent relaxed. He fitted in the place quite easily, but his heart was beating so fast he swore it could burst out of his chest at any moment. He checked his hair in the elevator mirror one last time and took a deep breath as he heard the familiar _ping!_ , and stepped out, looking for room 61. He hesitated a few seconds when he finally was in front of the door, feeling like he was gonna die as soon as his fist knocked on it. He didn’t though, and he just stood there, waiting for an answer.

The door soon opened and Baekhyun was welcomed by a familiar blinding smile.

“Mr. Byun? Hello, please come in.” Park Chanyeol stepped aside, letting him into the room. He sported another elegant black suit that made Baekhyun stare at him a little longer than he should. This time he wore a white shirt, highlighting his slightly tanned skin, and a black tie, which made him look intimidatingly professional. “I didn’t expect you so early,” he glanced at the clock, which was at 5:57 PM and gave him a lopsided smile. He obviously referred to the first time they had seen each other and Baekhyun badly wanted to roll his eyes at him, or even give him a _you’re dead to me_ kind of stare, but he just smiled instead, faking amusement.

“Yes, it happens sometimes,” he said, as if him being on time was something really rare — it actually _was_ , but he was not going to admit it. “Where should I go?” he asked, painfully wanting to get away from the tall man in front of him. Chanyeol tilted his head with a curious glimpse in his eyes.

“Choose a place by the table, please,” he motioned in the direction of a large white elliptic table in the center of the bright room. The office consisted of one spacious room and five small booths on one side. Contrary to the clean main room, the booths, separated from it with transparent door with elegant name tags were littered with colorful pictures, magazines and fabric scraps. Each one contained an identical desk and a white chair but all the boards, posters and post-it notes made it hard to notice. They were all different, obviously occupied by people of varying tastes and personalities but equally full of interesting details.

Baekhyun smiled politely and walked to the table, nodding at the four other people already present. He sat down, his back straight and his hands on the table, waiting for the meeting to start. He was nervous, and Park Chanyeol’s comment did not help.

The man entered one of the booths to take a clipboard from under a pile of magazines, sending several clippings flying to the floor and sat down in front of the five candidates. Baekhyun recognized three of them from the academy. One of the girls smiled at him, seemingly equally nervous. Park Chanyeol glanced at the clock and took a breath, browsing through the files in front of him.

“Okay. My dears, congratulations for getting to the next phase!” he smiled at the nervous students in front of him. “Our design team has reviewed 124 portfolios and selected the best five. Now I’d like to tell you a bit more about the requirements for the project. Don’t be so scared, you’re over the awful part already.” Chanyeol looked at each of them and clasped his hands on the table. “Now we would like you to prepare some sample designs for us so we can see what you can do. I’ll send an email with the requirements to each of you at the end of the meeting, but I’d like to talk about them briefly first, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded, listening to every word Chanyeol was saying. He had a notepad in front of him, a pen in his hand, and he wrote down every information he deemed important. The man explained everything in detail, keeping eye contact with each of the candidates and making sure they understood every step of the process. He seemed incredibly patient and organized for a person whose booth was so cluttered it seemed difficult to move in.

“Any questions? The deadline is in two weeks and I expect to get three fabric patterns, five applications and five prints from you. Is that clear?” Baekhyun lifted his hand slowly, trying to get Chanyeol’s attention.

“Yes, Mr. Byun?”

“Can we send you an email if we need anything?” He asked, the pen rolling on his notepad. Baekhyun was a nervous wreck. He was used to work on a lot of different projects, but this was something new, and he didn’t want to screw this up.

“Of course. My generous boss tasked me with the recruiting process so I’ll be answering all your questions, should you have any,” Chanyeol gave the candidates a slightly lopsided smile. “Although I’m more than happy to work extra hours in an enclosed space, please make your emails worth my time and don’t ask about the details you can find in the requirement sheets.” He cocked an eyebrow, letting a hint of irony in his voice and stood up after a minute of silence. “Okay, if that’s all, please sign your NDAs for me and you’re free. I’ll be waiting for your emails.”

-*:.-*-.:*-

“So, how was it?!” Jongdae jumped up excitedly when he saw Baekhyun coming out of the elevator. Baekhyun grabbed his guest badge, giving it back to the receptionist, who gave him a wide smile. He stood behind his desk, leaning on the counter. It seemed like Jongdae and him already became friends during his absence. Baekhyun wasn’t even surprised.

“It was… It was fine?” He smiled, letting out a deep breath. “It went way better than I thought it would! Well, we have a lot of things to do, but I think I’ll really like working on it…” He smiled, happily and Jongdae hugged him tight, excited.

“I’m so glad!! I was sure it’s gonna be okay. By the way, meet Yixing,” he motioned to the receptionist who shook Baekhyun’s hand. His grip was much firmer than he could have expected.

“Nice to meet you. Your friend here says you’re the best out there so I hope to see you again soon.”

“He’s definitely right.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I hope I’ll see you soon again too,” he made a face though, turning to Jongdae, “even if it means I have to see Park Chanyeol again.”

Yixing chuckled and Jongdae looked at him curiously.

“Oh, what did he do?”

“Dude made a comment about how I was late the other day, like what, it never happened to you? Also, what’s with the all black outfit and the smirk? You’re not that impressive, stop acting like a damn mafia boss. And all black is a look only a few can pull off, and you, my man, are not one of them.” Yes, _he was_ but Baekhyun was pissed and was not thinking straight.

“Wow, you either think he’s hot as fuck and don’t want to admit it or you really hate him,” Jongdae grinned, patting his shoulder. “I honestly think he looks great but whatever, mister art student.”

“You know nothing, Kim, shut the fuck up. The only thing he is, is a hot mess. I’ve seen his desk, okay.”

“You should see his flat,” Yixing smiled and waved to Chanyeol, who came out of the elevator and strode in their direction, fixing his comma hair.

“Hello again, Mr. Byun. Hi, Yixing, are you off already? Let’s go eat or I’m gonna starve, I need to pull an all-nighter again and I can’t do that on an empty stomach.” He made a pained expression and turned to Jongdae. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve officially met? I’m Park Chanyeol.”  
  


“Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you. I’m Baekhyun’s support system today. I think you went to the Art and Design School as well?” Jongdae smiled, doing his best to hold back his laughter and not look at Baekhyun’s horrified expression. His eyes were wide open, his nails digging into Jongdae’s arm.

“Oh, yeah! I think my friend Junmyeon was your mentor on the first year, wasn’t he?” Chanyeol smiled at him, giving Yixing the office keys, while the receptionist collected his stuff.

“Yes! Exactly.” Jongdae tried to discreetly loosen Baekhyun’s hold on his arm but both of them saw Chanyeol’s eyes flicking to the boy’s hand. He kept a straight face, making small talk with Jongdae and waiting for his friend to get ready to go.

“It was nice to meet you,” he nodded to Jongdae, his lips curving up slightly when he looked at Baekhyun. “Hit me up if you need anything, Mr. Byun here has my business card. See you around, I guess?”

“Thanks! See you around!” Jongdae waved excitedly at the two boys and pulled Baekhyun to the exit, bursting into laughter as soon as they were out of their earshot. “Bitch, I… I can’t believe!” Baekhyun pushed him, visibly not amused at all.

“Stop laughing, you fucking jerk! It’s not funny, I’m screwed!”

“Maybe Yixing won’t tell him anything?” Jongdae mused when he finally managed to calm down. “Oh, god, I can’t believe I’m friends with you.”

“Yeah right, because you wouldn’t say anything to me if this happened.” He rolled his eyes. “Fuck it, I’m leaving. What even is the point anyway.”

“Calm down, idiot. He can’t just kick you out because you think he doesn’t look fucking hot in his suit.” Jongdae shook his head at him, an amused smile still lingering on his lips. “Work on the designs and forget about this. It’s too great of an opportunity to just drop it because you insulted one of the judges in front of his friend.”

Baekhyun sighed, but he couldn’t deny it, Jongdae was right. Baekhyun had made a mistake, but he couldn’t just give up on everything, not when he was one of the few who were able to get this far.

“Okay, but I’m telling you, if he makes my life a living hell, I’ll make yours even worse.”

“Why would he? Just do your job, it’s gonna be alright,” his friend assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

-*:.-*-.:*-

It wasn’t alright. It definitely wasn’t.

Baekhyun started to work on the designs almost immediately, looking for inspiration and trying to choose the right technique and style. He was focused on the task and he even managed to forget about the incident at the company headquarters. That is, until he saw Park Chanyeol entering the classroom in the middle or Mr. Do’s morning lesson.

“Hi, Soo, I brought you the files you asked for,” he whispered, passing a briefcase to the professor. He had to lift his head to look at the man, which was a bit comical and maybe would make Baekhyun laugh if it wasn’t for his horrible memory with the man in question.

“Thank you, Yeol, you’re honestly saving my life,” he answered, smiling softly, and Baekhyun was surprised to see he was capable of such a thing. The class was silent as everyone focused on painting the vase Mr. Do displayed for them on a stool in the center of the circle formed by the easels.

“No problem.” Chanyeol returned the smile. He was dressed casually this time, just a loose black t-shirt and skinny jeans ripped on his knees, his hair disheveled. The man looked around the classroom curiously and his face lit up when he caught Baekhyun’s gaze. The student nodded at him, smiling politely before looking away and rolling his eyes discreetly behind his canvas. “No need to hide, Mr. Byun. The mafia boss is not here.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow with an amused smile on his lips. His professor smirked as well, and Baekhyun wanted to die on the spot, his brush falling down from his hand and his cheeks turning red. What was he supposed to do now? Apologize? Crawl under a table and hide forever? Maybe kill him. He smiled apologetically, his paint-stained fingers scratching at the tip of his ear. He had half a mind to throw his glass of paint-water at the guy.

Professor Do and Park Chanyeol exchanged amused looks and the latter clasped his hands.

“Okay, I’ll go. I don’t wanna distract your dear student. See you in the evening,” he winked and waved at Mr. Do, who returned the smile, and closed the door behind himself.

The rest of the lesson was much calmer and more normal which, for once, was a good thing. Baekhyun used to think that it was painfully boring, but he’d rather have a boring class than see Park Chanyeol again. The condescending jerk seemed way too proud of himself, and if that alone was not enough, his dear professor Do definitely knew what had happened. Baekhyun wanted to die. Or flee the country. He sighed to himself, walking through the corridors to join Jongdae for lunch. At least he’d have his comfort food to make him forget about what happened. And Jongdae to vent to.

“Over here, hoe!” he heard Jongdae shout from the other side of the cafeteria. His school was located right next to Baekhyun’s and they often met for lunch between their classes. As soon as Baekhyun came up to the table, he noticed two empty coffee cups. “My friend joined us for lunch, I hope you don’t mind. He’ll be back in a second.” Jongdae hugged him and sat back down.

“Bitch, at this point I don’t even care anymore. I just wanna fucking die.” Baekhyun put his backpack down, taking a seat next to his best friend and he let his head fall between his arms on the table. “Please, I’m begging you, kill me.”

"What happened?" Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

“Park fucking Chanyeol, that’s what happened,” he answered, his voice muffled.

"Oh?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it with frustration.

“I swear to God, I’m so fucking unlucky it’s almost funny.” He looked up at Jongdae, his cheek and the tip of his ear covered in paint. He'd look almost cute, if it wasn’t for the words coming out of his mouth. “That motherfucker came during my oil-painting class to bring whatever to _Soo_ ,” he tried impersonating Chanyeol, failing miserably, “and you wouldn’t fucking believe what the jerk said to me.”

“Hit me,” his friend’s smile grew wider.

“ _No need to hide, Mr. Byun. The mafia boss is not here_.” His voice was comically low, Baekhyun not giving up on his imitation. Jongdae burst out into laughter, slapping his thigh. “Why the fuck are you laughing, you dumb bitch? My fucking life is on the line here!”

“Is it?” he heard a low voice from behind him. Park Chanyeol sat down next to him on the free chair by the table, drinking the coffee from the cup next to Jongdae’s. “Sorry for scaring you, Mr. Byun.”

“Meet my friend,” Jongdae let out in strangled voice, trying his best not to laugh. “I’ll… You want me to order you something? I’ll be back in a minute.” He stood up quickly, almost running to join the queue, not even waiting for Baekhyun’s answer. Chanyeol managed to keep a straight face, sipping his coffee while Baekhyun was cursing his roommate in his head, swearing on his own life that he _will_ kill him.

“Scared?” he asked, his voice trembling. “W-Who’s scared, I’m not scared.” He sat up, swallowing down his pride and putting his phone down on the table.

“Well, I’m glad, then,” Chanyeol raised one eyebrow, watching him with a curious glimpse in his big eyes. “How’s the work going?” he asked, his eyes not leaving Baekhyun.

“It’s fine… I’ve been doing a lot of research and testing different techniques. I have a few ideas already, and I’ve made some sketches too.” Talking about work was okay. Baekhyun knew the subject and it was a safe conversation. He still wanted to run away, throwing Jongdae’s unfinished coffee in Park Chanyeol’s face but he was a seemingly decent human being and he just sat there, avoiding the man’s gaze.

“Oh, that’s great! We’d love you to get creative with the subject,” the man nodded, musing for a minute. “My boss really loved your portfolio. She even hung the coal sketch in her booth, hope you don’t mind.”

“S-She did what now?” he asked, his eyes widening and his fingers stopped fumbling with his phone.

“Is that a positive reaction or…?”

“Yeah! Yes, of course! That’s… Wow, that’s great! I just can’t believe it!”

Chanyeol grinned, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

“Ah, thank heavens,” he turned serious again. “But for real, the girls were really impressed. I hope your inspiration works well. It’d be cool if you got to work with us. But, keep in mind that my boss _passionately_ hates people who waste her time.”

It kinda felt like this was personal, Baekhyun realized. Park Chanyeol already told him that during the meeting. Yeah, he had been late for class, but this was different. Baekhyun treated this seriously and he would not make anyone lose their time if he wasn’t ready to work hard on the project.

“Duly noted,” he answered, finally looking at Chanyeol. The man gave him a small smile, falling silent. Luckily, Jongdae was back before the silence got awkward and placed a tray before Baekhyun.

“Got your favorite,” he looked between them, observing both of the boys carefully. Baekhyun looked down at the plate, smiled softly muttering a _thank you_. He wondered why Chanyeol was there, but he couldn’t possibly ask this in front of him, so he opted for another subject.

“Weren’t you supposed to meet your mentee today?” He started eating, trying to ignore Chanyeol’s presence next to him.

“Oh, yeah. I did, we’ve seen each other in the morning before his classes. Then I came here earlier to find a book on art history you have in your library and ran into Chanyeol, who was working there.” Jongdae knew him way too well not to know what he was thinking about. “His name is Sehun. The kid has a typical bitch face but is actually super nice. I think we have break on Thursday at the same time so maybe I’ll take him with me?”

“Yeah, you should definitely do that. He might be scared to death now that he’s met you, I gotta show him that there are freakingly good-looking people around here too.” He smiled and took a gulp of water. It was funny coming from a Baekhyun whose cheek and hands were covered in paint. Jongdae scoffed with an offended expression.

“I won’t take that from a guy who walks around even dirtier than his whore mouth.”

“That’s the proof of my hard work, you dumb slut, I’m doing something with my life.”

“That’s the proof you’re too lazy to even wash your hands and that’s disgusting,” stated Jongdae, digging into his plate of pancakes. Chanyeol’s eyes wandered between the two boys during their little exchange. “And don’t call me a slut, _slut_.”

“I’m just telling the truth, you open your legs almost as much as you open your mouth, and god knows it’s a lot.”

“At least it gets me laid,” he raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun “unlike your dirty mouth that’s good only for talking shit about my non-slutty friends,” he pointed at Chanyeol with his chin, smiling mischievously. Baekhyun kicked him under the table and he whined, giving him his best puppy eyes.

“That’s flattering, Kim,” said Chanyeol in his businesslike voice, sipping his coffee. “I’m glad at least one person at this table doesn’t hate me that much.” Baekhyun’s heart missed a beat, wishing his boss wasn’t here right now, telling the truth and putting him in a really hard position. He thought he should ignore the comment, because what was he supposed to say really?

“You don’t have friends, you dumbass, nobody likes you.” He glanced at Chanyeol and sighed silently. “I don’t hate you,” he murmured, eating his lunch.

“Duly noted,” the man gave him a small smile. Baekhyun was pretty sure he felt him nudging his leg under the table, but he wasn’t sure if it was on purpose.

“Okay, so anyway,” Jongdae swallowed a bite and turned to Chanyeol. “What is this work like? I was thinking about applying one day.”

Baekhyun looked down at his plate, rolling his eyes again, for no other reason than him just hating on the guy next to him. Chanyeol always played the nice guy card on everyone else, but kept mocking him anytime he had the opportunity. He seriously had no idea what Jongdae saw in him. They ate their lunch, the two boys discussing work and Baekhyun glaring at them from above his plate, and they said their goodbyes after, Baekhyun going back to his classes, Jongdae coming back to his building and Chanyeol taking out his laptop and a sketchbook to work some more with another cup of double espresso in hand.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun worked hard. That Jongdae could not deny. He took his job seriously, staying up late at night to work on his prints, and doing research after research to find the perfect elements for his designs. He looked tired, exhausted even, but seeing Baekhyun work on his art had always been one of Jongdae’s favorite things. He was passionate. Baekhyun loved creating beautiful pieces from nothing, playing with various fabrics, materials, and techniques. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was creating. There was this glimmer in his eyes every time he was working on something that Jongdae found invariably fascinating. He was hard working, always paid close attention to the details, and had a unique style, which made every one of his creations so different from other artists’. Some would say Jongdae was biased – Baekhyun _was_ his best friend and he loved him to death, but Jongdae’s praises were always honest.

The boy’s hands were covered in dark coal smudges after working on a sketch earlier when he finally picked up a pastel blue fabric to work with. He loved the contrast and he grabbed a pen to write something down in his sketchbook. Baekhyun’s mind shifted into high gear, his ideas coming together between his hands, yet more and more new concepts forming in his head. He was sitting on the floor, his room a chaotic mess. No one but him could find his way around the piles of brushes, scraps, papers, and art supplies of every kind. A disorganized workplace that would make some of his friends nervous and fidgeting, made Baekhyun feel at home, and _this_ was it. He picked up a few different fabrics, putting them next to each other and trying out different combinations. He frowned, his face still dirty from the coal, his hair tied up on the top of his head and his clothes a paint-stained mess. _This_ was the real Baekhyun. He was doing his best, worrying that it still was not enough and occasionally ripping some sketches off his pinboard when he was not satisfied with them. He only had 2 weeks, and it had to be perfect. Baekhyun _needed_ it to be perfect.

Jongdae knew the scheme already and simply let Baekhyun dive into the creative madness, taking care of him in the meantime. He’d bring him food, make coffee when he stayed up late and made sure that Baekhyun woke up in time for his classes. He’d occasionally take him out for walks too, so he wouldn’t stay indoors for the whole days and show him anything he found interesting while working on his own projects in the adjacent room. This was their rhythm and their safe space inside the small cozy flat in the suburbs.

-*:.-*-.:*-

“Dinner’s ready!” shouted Jongdae from the kitchen. “Come here, you ungrateful bitch!”

“Comin’!” Baekhyun shouted back, drawing one last detail before finally standing up. He stretched his arms, back and legs, hearing the crack in his joints, and he went to the kitchen, washing his hands before turning to Jongdae. “What do we eat?” he asked, coming closer and glancing at the steaming pot from above Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Beef stew. Get the plates and move my sketches.”

“Is it your mom’s recipe?” Baekhyun asked, already delighted by the thought of it. He carefully put Jongdae’s sketches away and grabbed the plates from the cupboard, putting them on the table.

“That’s the one,” Jongdae smiled, bustling around the small kitchen. “Get ready, I’ve outdone myself.”

“Damn! I haven’t been able to eat it in so long, it’s like one of my favorites!” He grabbed a couple of glasses. “Why did you though? Special occasion? Are you finally gonna introduce me to your imaginary boyfriend?” he smirked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, you dumbass.” Jongdae put down the pot on the placemat and sat by the table. “We’re celebrating the fact that you’re almost done and we’re bracing ourselves because I got a project and it’s gonna be mad in here. So, I wanted to cook something nice when I still have time.”

“Mad project, huh?” He sat down, grabbing the bottle of water and pouring some in their glasses. “Tell me more,” he asked, smiling.

“Well, I need to design a collection for my classes. I need to have it ready in three months and that’s gonna take a while. The things is… Hmm…” Jongdae let out an exaggerated sigh. “You know, Baekhyun, how nothing in your life comes free?”

“Yeaaaah?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at Jongdae cautiously. He knew his best friend enough to know he was about to ask him for something, and it was not going to be a small favor.

“Well, sweetie… I’ve helped you through your marathon, haven’t I?” Jongdae started, drumming his fingers on the table with an innocent smile.

“Yeah…?”

“I cooked for you and woke you up for classes, is that right?”

“Yeah…”

“And I was a very good friend for you during these tough two weeks…”

“You were…”

“Well, then, darling… I’m sure you’ll be happy to return the favor and be a model for my collection. I’m gonna sew five different pieces. You need to be available for several fittings and let me do whatever I want. You have absolutely no say in this and I’m not gonna take the _I don’t wanna wear that_ bullshit, okay?” Jongdae smiled sweetly. “Then we’re going to organize a photo session and you’re going to pose in my absolutely stunning dre… clothes,” he announced, smiling happily. “Now, dig in.”

“‘I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me.”

“Why the fuck do I have to do that?” He asked, looking at his friend with a frown. “I mean I’m fine with the model thing but why do I have to do a photo shoot and pose in your _dresses_? And yes, I heard that.”

"Because I need the pictures to get my grade and your face and silhouette fit my vision perfectly," Jongdae looked at him pleadingly. "And because I'm asking you? Please? Only two of them will be actual dresses," he assured "and I need a boy to model for me."

“Ugh, fine, I’ll do it. You’re lucky I love you, you dumb bitch.” Baekhyun groaned and started eating, rolling his eyes.

“Thanks!! I love you too!” Jongdae stood up quickly to pull him into a hug. "Bon appetit!"

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was exhausted after finishing the project and he went to sleep for twelve hours straight, not letting anything nor anyone wake him up. He was satisfied with his work and eventually found it good enough to mail it to Park Chanyeol on the very last day of the deadline. He was about to make the last few changes when Jongdae walked into his room to check up on him and one look from his friend was all he needed to realize he was just spiraling in his lack of confidence and his nervousness.

The day after, having finally gotten some sleep, the only thing he had to do – aside from working on his _school_ projects – was to wait for an answer. Sitting in the living room, Jongdae was working on his designs nestled in one of the armchairs, and Baekhyun was drawing him, comfortably sitting in the other one.

“How do you feel about Mintblueish?” Jongdae asked, focused on the flat sketch he was drawing on his tablet. Baekhyun looked up for a second, observed the boy and went back to his drawing.

“I don’t know, I’m okay?” That was a lie and Jongdae huffed a laugh. Baekhyun sighed. “I’m a nervous wreck but drawing is calming me down.”

“Mhmm,” the blonde erased the same part of the sketch for the sixth time already. “I think I’m as nervous as you. I really liked your works but I’m also curious what did the others whip out.”

Baekhyun’s phone chimed, lighting up.

“I’m pretty sure they all did a good job, they really are talented, honestly,” He picked it up and unlocked it. He had an unread email and he straightened up quickly when he saw it was from Park Chanyeol. “He answered,” he said nervously, looking at Jongdae. The boy perked up, impatient.

“What did he say?” Baekhyun opened the mail and rolled his eyes when he finally read it.

From: _parkcy@mintblueish.com_

Subject: Re: _SS21 Collaboration Entry_

_Dear Mr. Byun,_

_  
Thank you for your message. We shall review all of the works sent to us and contact the candidates within 5 working days._

_Best regards_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Assistant Designer, Mintblueish_

“Nothing major, just that they got my work and they’ll contact me in a few days.” He sighed and sat back properly in the armchair.

“Oh, fuck it,” Jongdae sighed. “I’m gonna die here waiting. Do you wanna go do something nonsensical?” he whined. “Like get drunk or go see some random concert? Repaint our flat? Call up some friends and go out? Go buy some candy and eat it at Namsan Tower? Go swimming?” Baekhyun chuckled and looked at him.

“Are you sure I’m the one who needs this?” he pushed his fringe away from his eyes. “How about we go out? I’ll buy you a drink.”

"Okay," Jongdae threw his head back dramatically. "Baekhyun, take my hand and let's escape from this cruel world of waiting for Park Chanyeol's email."

Baekhyun put his sketchbook down, standing up and looking at his friend. He grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

“Life is too cruel to stay here any longer, follow me, Jongdae! We deserve more than that.” He put his arm around his friend's waist, pulling him closer.

"Truly, my dear." Jongdae cupped Baekhyun's face in his hands. "Let's go and get shitfaced drunk!" he shouted, twirling in a ridiculous imitation of a pirouette.

“Let’s do it!” He walked to his bedroom, his friend closely following. “I’ll even let you choose my outfit babe,” Baekhyun sing-sang, opening his door and taking off his shirt.

"Oh, god," Jongdae's eyes widened. "You're in for a surprise!”

“Aaaand, I’m already regretting this.” Baekhyun said, sitting on his bed and watching Jongdae getting excited.

“Look what I found in the thrift shop yesterday!" he almost stumbled, running to his room and jumping back after a minute with a flowy dark blue silk shirt in his hand. "Two buttons open, you’re gonna look fucking great in this!"

“And here we are again, you trying to turn me into a slut,” Baekhyun stood up, grabbing the shirt and looking at it properly. “I like it, great job, Kim!” he smiled at his best friend.

“Boy, I don’t even need to try, you’re a slut already.” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow. “Get dressed and get some black pants, I’m gonna put something on and paint you.”

Half an hour later, they were ready to go – Baekhyun in the silky shirt with a light peach make-up on and his best friend dressed in a plain t-shirt and a black jacket he decorated with fine chains and safety pins on one of the long summer afternoons.

“Damn, we look great,” he smiled proudly, opening the door for Baekhyun. “Come on, the adventure awaits!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello nuggets,
> 
> I honestly can't believe you gave us 20 Kudos on the first chapter. This is amazing and I would like to thank you for that.
> 
> Seemed like you guys loved Baekhyun and Jongdae's relationship (they're bitchy, we all can relate), so I can assure you you'll find more of that in the following chapters ~
> 
> Thank you for your time and hope you'll enjoy the following chapter <3 
> 
> \- K.
> 
> -
> 
> hi guys!! so glad you liked the first part! buckle up, cause we're just starting B)
> 
> -minty

Baekhyun was sitting in his room, his sketchbook laying on the desk, trying to finally come up with something slightly relevant for the new project his professor gave them for his Illustration class. His mind was anywhere but in it, still wandering over the collaboration and the lack of answer from Mintblueish. It clearly meant he screwed this up, he thought. His work was not good enough and they did not want him to be a part of it. He let his head fall on the desk, whining against his sketchbook. The only good side of not being chosen? He wouldn’t have to see Park Chanyeol ever again — hopefully. Still, being a part of the collaboration was something he really wanted, and if the price to pay for it was to work with Park Chanyeol, then he would have been more than okay to do it. He ruffled his hair, frustrated and disappointed in himself.

A sudden ring of his cellphone pulled him out of his thoughts. Startled, Baekhyun took the device in his hand only to see an unknown number on the screen. He frowned, picking up the call.

“Hello?” He said, straightening on his chair. “Who’s this?”

“Hello, this is Park Chanyeol from Mintblueish. I’d like to speak to Mr. Byun Baekhyun.”

“Y-Yes! It’s me! I’m Byun Baekhyun!” he stood up, walking around his room nervously.

“Well, Mr. Byun, I’m glad to hear you. We decided to call you directly as my boss would like to see you personally,” Chanyeol said in the low voice that Baekhyun would probably find sexy if it didn’t belong to _him_. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Y-Yeah! It’s fine! When should I come?” he asked quickly, suddenly stopping in the middle of his room.

“Is Wednesday at 6 PM okay for you, _sir_?”

“It is! I’ll be there!” Baekhyun answered, shivering slightly under the man’s tone. He ignored it and focused on his words.

“Great. Please ask for me at the reception desk a quarter before 6 PM and I’ll give you further directions. I expect you to display the same amount of enthusiasm during the meeting,” said Chanyeol, sounding a bit amused by Baekhyun’s nervousness. “Well, we want to hold the meeting because the team is really conflicted between you and another one of our candidates. My boss, Ms. Ahn Hyejin, decided to meet both of you and make the choice personally. You don’t have to prepare for it in any way, it’s supposed to be a conversation regarding your views on the collection that we’re going to present to you,” explained the man calmly. “Is that clear?”

“It is,” Baekhyun was trying to sound calm and relaxed, Chanyeol’s comment rubbing him the wrong way, like always. “I’ll be there, and I’ll answer her questions, properly. Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Park.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Byun. Do you have any questions?”

“Is it going to be a group meeting or is it individual?” he almost asked him if he was gonna be a part of it, but the question was a bit offensive to Park Chanyeol, so Baekhyun kept mum. It was stupid too, he was a part of the team, so he _had_ to be there, right? He rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Ms. Ahn would like to talk to you individually,” answered Chanyeol, still in the same matter-of-fact tone. “Well, if that’s all, then see you on Wednesday, sir.”

“See you then… sir.” The student said, trying to add the undertone to his voice, just so Chanyeol would understand the effect he had on him — pissing him off. The call ended, leaving Baekhyun dumbfounded by the sudden call, annoyed by Chanyeol and excited and nervous for the meeting. He ran to his best friend’s room, opening the door without knocking, and he jumped on him, ready to tell him everything and ignoring his strangled scream.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Yixing smiled widely at Baekhyun entering the Mintblueish headquarters. He sat behind the reception desk in a perfectly pressed navy-blue suit, organizing piles of papers, but stood up when Baekhyun came up to him. Jongdae being busy, the illustration student had come alone, his heart pounding in his chest yet looking confident like always.

“Hello, I have an appointment with Mr. Park Chanyeol?” he announced, trying to ignore the fact that Yixing had heard him trash talk his coworker — his friend.

“Yes, he’ll be here in a minute,” Yixing nodded. “So, you’re really back. You must be as good as your friend had claimed.”

Baekhyun couldn’t actually enjoy the compliment. It sounded more like Yixing was mocking him for what he had said, clearly passing the message that he would not be here anymore if he was just the slightest less talented.

“Jongdae tends to have taste usually,” he answered, an urge to get the receptionist’s smile off his face tickling him. Yixing smiled and waved to the person behind him. Chanyeol ran up to him excitedly but slowed down when he noticed Baekhyun. He was wearing black again and Baekhyun was pretty sure he didn’t know any other colors at this point — which, in his opinion, was a problem when you were working in fashion.

“Hi, Mr. Byun. It’s nice to see you,” he said automatically, bowing slightly.

“Hi, Mr. Park.” he answered, and he wanted to add an _I can’t say the same,_ but he wasn’t going to risk everything now that he was so close to his goal.

“Yixing? Minseok says we’re meeting at 8, will you be there?” He turned his head to the receptionist, who nodded, giving him a thumbs up. “Fu… That’s great,” he stuttered and turned around smoothly, walking as if nothing happened and motioning for Baekhyun to follow him. _Truly a mess,_ Baekhyun thought to himself, hiding his smirk.

As soon as they entered the lift, the man changed his expression to his practiced small smile.

“Ms. Ahn will be here in fifteen minutes,” Chanyeol pressed the button and ran his fingers through his black hair. “You’ll wait in the office, okay?” he glanced at Baekhyun and led him to the familiar room, opening the door with a magnetic card.

“Okay, works for me,” Baekhyun answered, just the slightest cold, not even glancing at Chanyeol as he entered the room. The man raised an eyebrow, his eyes following him.

“Great. Would like some tea or coffee?” he asked, going around the room and collecting the papers scattered around the main table. Baekhyun noticed that two of the five booths were occupied this time.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” His eyes were taking in every detail of the room just so he wouldn’t have to look at the man. The booths were messy, and he could see tons of different sketches pinned to a board in two of them. He quickly wondered who the booths belonged to.

“Okay, then. I’m gonna leave you alone,” the man muttered, his polite smile gone. He placed the pile of papers in one booth and went to another to come with another stack. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of the printed versions of the works he sent to Chanyeol earlier. He was glad to see it did look good on paper as well. Park Chanyeol bustled around for a while, preparing everything for the meeting, taking a phone call in the meantime and scribbling notes in between until he finally settled down in his booth. The small room was so full of stuff that fitting all of his long limbs inside seemed to be a solid achievement.

Baekhyun looked at him for a while, still wondering how people could not see the real Park Chanyeol behind the cute smile and the handsome face. He couldn’t deny it any longer, and it pissed him off even more. He rolled his eyes, sitting down and watching his every move, just because he could. You never know when you needed to know your arch nemesis’ habits – he could hear Jongdae’s voice in his head calling him a dumbass. Baekhyun called him a jerk and ignored him, still watching Chanyeol do his job. He seemed to curse a lot under his breath and find a weird balance between his professional appearance and the absolute mess that surrounded him.

“Yeol?” The door to one of the booths opened and Baekhyun saw a pretty young girl with long, silver hair. “Oh, hello,” she bowed and popped her head into Chanyeol’s workspace. “Your designs are going to be incorporated in the next winter collection, Mom just texted me.”

“Are you kidding?” the man turned his head. “She’s supposed to be here in three minutes, why did she…”

“I don’t know, she probably couldn’t wait to tell us,” the girl smiled and ruffled his already messy hair. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the scene. “Our baby is finally gonna get noticed!” The student tilted his head a little, watching them talk and smile to each other when another girl went out of her booth, a cute smile on her face and her long brown hair tucked behind her ear.

“What did I just hear?” she asked excitedly. “Yeol, I’m so proud of you!”

“Oh, my god, stop it,” he groaned but smiled at the girls. “You’re gonna make me blush.”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do though, I don’t see the problem?”  
  


“Moonbyul, I swear to god…” Chanyeol leaned back in his chair, pretending to faint. The other girl giggled, coming closer.

“We have to celebrate! Are you free tonight?” she was smiling widely, her eyes glimmering. She had what seemed to be a chocolate stain on her round cheek and Moonbyul wiped it off with her thumb. Baekhyun couldn’t actually believe his eyes. Park Chanyeol acting so freely and dramatic. He scoffed. He clearly was good at pretending.

“I was supposed to meet Minseok and Yixing for the movie night,” the man sat up straight with a boyish smile and tilted his head “but we can make that into a little party at my place I guess?”

“Only if there’s good food!” The brown-haired girl added, pushing her fringe away from her eyes.

“You do realize that it’s gonna be just pizza, right?” Chanyeol gave her a lopsided smile and turned his head when he heard the main door open. “Mom!”

“Exactly what I meant,” the girl said with a smile before looking at the door. She turned her head again when she heard a bang and saw Baekhyun picking up his phone from the floor. He smiled, embarrassed. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him and stood up to greet their boss together with the two girls.

“Hi, Mom.”

Baekhyun looked at them, still wondering what kind of team they were. The nicknames seemed to say that they were all very close to each other. Park Chanyeol seemed to have them all round his little finger. Baekhyun shook his head, disappointed.

The woman at the door nodded to her team with a smile and turned to Baekhyun, shaking his hand.

“Hello, I’m Ahn Hyejin. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Byun.”

“It’s really nice to meet you too Ms. Ahn, thank you so much for the opportunity. It means a lot.” He smiled, shaking her hand just firmly enough, giving off a confident and happy vibe. The complete opposite of what he was in front of Chanyeol. The woman smiled, sitting down on a place prepared for her by the black-haired man. She was nice, very straight-forward and after a few minutes of conversation Baekhyun somehow understood exactly what Chanyeol meant by saying she didn’t like people wasting her time.

The team went back to their booths as soon as Ms. Ahn sat down, coming back to work in silence. Baekhyun could swear he could feel someone’s eyes on him from time to time but he didn’t have time to ponder over it. Just as Chanyeol told him during their call, Ms. Ahn asked Baekhyun to elaborate on his pieces, making some notes, and presented him several items from the past collections, asking about his opinion. If Baekhyun’s first thought was that he did not know anything about fashion — except for what he learned thanks to Jongdae — he quickly realized that it was the entire point of this collaboration. They weren’t looking for a _designer_. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves and giving his honest opinion as an artist. Apparently, it worked – the conversation going smoothly between them. The manager seemed interested and asked him several additional questions, listening carefully to his answers.

“Great. That’s all.” Ms. Ahn smiled at Baekhyun, leaning back on the backrest of her chair. “How did you like working on the designs?” she asked in a much more relaxed tone than before. Baekhyun smiled, and his shoulders relaxed as well.

“I really liked it. Like I told Mr. Park before, I had to do a lot of research for it, but it opened so many new possibilities, and it made me think in a completely differenr way. It was really rewarding.”

Baekhyun saw her raising an eyebrow. _So that’s who Chanyeol learnt it from?  
  
_

“Is that an honest answer? This is off the record, Mr. Byun. You can relax,” she gave him a smile and glanced at Chanyeol who came out of his booth, mouthing something. “Yes, we’re done.”

“Oh, great.” The man let out a relieved sigh and dragged himself to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. Baekhyun watched him before he turned to her again and smiled genuinely.

“I know it sounds like a practiced answer, but it is actually the truth. I’ve never worked on something like this before and it was really great to learn so many new things. I did struggle sometimes but it just made me try even harder and I’m really happy I did. I was satisfied with my work and that’s what matters.” He was a bit scared he sounded too confident, but it really was a great achievement for him.

“I see. Have you ever thought about working for a clothing brand?” He wondered if he should be honest. She said it was off the record but Baekhyun wasn’t stupid enough to think it was actually the case. One wrong word and he could definitely say bye-bye to the collaboration.

“To be honest,” he started, “I never really did. You see, my best friend has always been dreaming of working for a brand like yours, but me… I think the last two weeks really sparked my interest.” He straightened up a bit on his chair. “I hope I’ll be able to discover this even more.”

“Me too. Well, team, what do you think?” Ms. Ahn asked a bit louder, organizing the papers in a neat pile again and handing them to Chanyeol who passed by with his coffee in hand.

Baekhyun looked at him, earning a smirk from him, and then back at Ms. Ahn.

“I actually think that he’d do a great job if we give him the opportunity. And we’d all be there to guide if necessary,” the brown-haired girl said, standing at the entrance of her booth and smiling cutely at their _‘mom’_. Baekhyun smiled, thanking her silently.

“Yeah, I think we can all agree that the previous candidate’s behavior was… unfavorable in the work environment,” Chanyeol added, overdoing the monotone businesslike voice and making the girls chuckle. Baekhyun frowned, wondering what could possibly have happened. Also, Chanyeol was _not_ funny, he wanted to say to the girls.

“Yes, I agree,” Moonbyul muffled laughter and Ms. Ahn smiled widely.

“Well, then, I think we can all agree on that. Mr. Byun, welcome on board!”

Baekhyun seemed to be lost for a few seconds, his eyes running from Ms. Ahn, to Chanyeol, to the girls and back to the boss, until he finally understood what she just said.

“W-What? Are you… Are you serious?” he asked, eyes wide and barely believing what she had just said. He heard Chanyeol snort.

“No,” the woman chuckled softly. “But I do welcome you to the team, if you’re still interested, of course.”

“O-Of course I am, it would be amazing!” he smiled, wide and thankful. The brown-haired girl looked happy for him.

“Great! Well, Chanyeol will take care of you, he’s in charge of the organizational side of the project, so expect him to contact you. He’ll explain everything and will contact you regarding the projects but, of course, we’d like you to visit us from time to time and take part in the designing process. Is that okay with you?”

_Do not roll your eyes,_ Baekhyun said to himself when she mentioned Chanyeol. Instead he smiled, nodding at her.

“More than okay,” he answered, “it sounds great, I can’t wait to work with him.” he really did _not_.

“Us,” the small girl whispered, now standing next to Moonbyul, chuckling silently. Chanyeol glanced at them, holding back a laugh and quickly turning away, so Baekhyun couldn’t see his face. His shaking shoulders betrayed him anyway.

“We’re surely not that interesting, Wheein,” Moonbyul whispered back to her friend, quietly enough for Baekhyun not to hear her. “Just, you know, two regular girls next to our handsome talented brother…”

“Oh, shut up,” Chanyeol grinned and put a hand over his mouth when he realized that he was a bit too loud. Baekhyun glanced at them, wondering what was happening over there. The girls seemed to have a lot of fun and Chanyeol’s back was still facing him. He could hear them laugh and bicker, but he had no idea why. He looked at their boss again, to see if she was going to react to Chanyeol’s outburst. Ms. Ahn just shook her head at them.

“Can you please not scare away our new team member?...”

-*:.-*-.:*-

**From Jongdae** : _hey! i’m looking for a photographer for my photo session for the credit. Anyone you can recommend?_

**From Chanyeol** : _yeah, i got a friend who’s working as a professional photographer. he lives near the school, should find time for a quick shoot :)_

**From Jongdae** : _damn, that would be great! can you please ask him if would squeeze me in somewhere at the beginning of October?_

**From Chanyeol** : _sure thing, i’m meeting him for a drink in a few hours :)_

**From Jongdae** : _celebrating new addition to the team? :D_

**From Chanyeol** : _nah. my pieces were accepted for fw21!! we have a table at phoenix if you wanna join_

**From Jongdae** : _i’m gonna celebrate the collaboration thin_ g _with byun but i’ll make sure to congratulate you in person!! don’t forget about the shoot!_

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun thought he should probably wait to get home to tell the news to Jongdae. In the end he was too impatient and called him while he was on the bus, his best friend screeching in his ear as soon he told him. Jongdae was as happy as Baekhyun was, if not more, and they were already planning on how to celebrate the news before Baekhyun was even home. He did not even have the time to properly take off his shoes before Jongdae was already pulling him to his bedroom, shoving an outfit in his arms and ordering him to put in on. Baekhyun did exactly that, knowing he could trust his friend to make him look _delicious_. He had no idea what was waiting for him tonight, but he planned on having fun and celebrate like crazy. He deserved it, with the all-nighters he pulled to work on the project.

Jongdae knew how to make him look sexy, but never too provocative. With his striped grey and black jacket, his shoulders definitely seemed broader. The blonde decided to couple it with a simple black graphic tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. What mattered were the details. From the thin rings on his long fingers to the pretty and elegant choker around his neck, Baekhyun looked ready to kill anyone with one look, and the peach makeup on his eyelids just accentuated the vibes. Jongdae was proud of him. Working with Byun Baekhyun as a model was easy. Both his face and his body were stunning, and he wore the clothes like his second skin. He couldn’t wish for a more graceful model than his very best friend who more often than not gave him a free hand as it came to his outfits.

After what seemed like an hour, Jongdae and Baekhyun finally left the flat, ready to party and have fun. They called an Uber and arrived at the bar 10 minutes later, Baekhyun going to order a drink right away, Jongdae in tow. They walked up to the bar and smiled at each other excitedly.

“I can’t fucking believe you got the job,” the blonde let out, adjusting his loose black jacket. “I’m so damn proud of you.”

“I honestly couldn’t have done it without you, Dae, thank you for everything,” he smiled genuinely, feeling lucky to have a friend like him.

“You’re welcome. I did nothing,” he chuckled and handed Baekhyun his drink, clinking their glasses. “Wanna dance?!”

“Do you even need to ask?” he answered cheekily, swallowing down his drink in one go. Jongdae laughed at him, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Then go, I’ll join you in a minute!”

“‘K babe, I’ll be up there on the dance floor!” he winked and left him, his body already moving to the rhythm of the loud music. Jongdae followed him with his gaze, smiling from ear to ear. As soon as Baekhyun blended into the crowd, he took a quick walk around the club, finding Chanyeol’s table. He congratulated him on his success, clinking their glasses and stayed there for a small talk, eventually going on the dance floor and dragging several people with him. He maneuvered through the crowd to find Baekhyun and tapped him on the shoulder to announce his presence with an innocent smile. Baekhyun turned around, smiling widely, his cheeks already slightly flushed.

“Come on, dance with me slut!” he shouted, drinking his second glass already.

“You’re gonna spill it, you dumb bitch!” Jongdae shouted back and joined him with a smile.

They danced for about an hour until they finally decided to drink more and Jongdae pointed to the bar, leading Baekhyun out of the dance floor. It was too loud to even try to speak and they both were panting, exhausted.

“Oh, fuck, I love this so much. Two strawberry shots, please,” he smirked at the barman. He was never too tired to flirt.

“You’re a slut,” Baekhyun giggled, pushing Jongdae a little and grabbing the shot in front of him. It felt good to let loose after the nerves taking over him all day long. He needed this, and he planned on relaxing _all night long._

He was coming back from the bathroom and walking towards the bar when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. The man was sitting at a table, another guy by his side, their hands grossly intertwined between them and Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes so badly, but his body refused to do so — or maybe it did, he was too drunk to even know. He was about to walk away when a tall man joined them, smiling at Professor Do and sitting down, looking all kinds of perfect. Baekhyun groaned and stomped over to him, determined to ask him why he was there, _ruining_ his life on a day like this one.

“Hey, Park!” He shouted over the music, his eyes dark and his eyebrows furrowed. The guy next to Mr. Do looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Moonbyul smirked from her seat next to them. Chanyeol lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Byun. Hi?”

“Oh, so that’s Byun?” the tanned boy asked, turning his head to Professor Do, smiling at him. The man just rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Why the fuck are you here, Park?” he asked, taking a step closer, stumbling over his feet a little. Chanyeol stood up, giving Moonbyul a look and holding back a smile.

“It’s a public place, Byun. What seems to be a problem?” he tilted his slightly.

“It was supposed to be my night!” he whined, “and you’re ruining it! Weren’t you supposed to have pizza at your place with your “friends” like the loser you are?”

“That’s… Is he always like this?” The tanned guy asked, looking at Kyungsoo.

“Never seen him out of school before today. I miss those times,” the professor snorted.

“You’re really drunk,” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him to the bar near the table. “Listen, you little shit. It’s a public fucking place and I booked a table here for a party with my friends. I have no idea what you’re doing here, and I’m not interested in finding out,” he snapped and looked at him with his calmest and most professional expression, bending down a bit. Baekhyun felt his breath tickling his neck. “Is that clear?” he asked, lowering his voice.

“Don’t touch me, you fucker,” he answered, pulling on his arm and looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. “I can do whatever I want, _sir_.” he mocked him, not really impressed by his voice. It definitely was the alcohol talking. Sure, he hated his guts, but he also wanted to keep his job. _As if calling his team member a_ fucker _would help_ , whispered his slightly sober self.

“Then go. Why the fuck have you even come to me? Just go anywhere else if my presence is bothering you that much,” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, his features hardening.

“How about you stop telling me what to do?” he took a step closer, thinking it could be intimidating at least a little bit. It wasn’t. Baekhyun was too short, too drunk, and probably a bit too cute with his red cheeks and fluttering eyelashes.

“Oh, fuck, stop being dumb.” the man rolled his eyes. He was towering over Baekhyun, who had to lift his head to actually look him in the eye. “Fuck off now and I’ll try to forget about this, okay?”

“Or what, Park? You’re gonna go cry to your mom?” he said, his brain somehow granting him the memory of this very afternoon in the office.

“Oh, actually, why not? She may be interested in finding out the cute Byun is being a little bitch after work.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, still looking up at him.

“See, that’s why nobody likes you.”

“What the fuck is your deal?!” Chanyeol groaned, pushing him away and stepping in the direction of his table. His friends couldn’t hear them, but he could see them watching the scene. Baekhyun stumbled on his feet, grabbing onto the bar to not fall and watching him leave, rolling his eyes as he sat down with his friends. He turned around, ordering another drink, huffing. _Damn you, Mr. Perfect, Park Chanyeol._

“What the…?”

“Don’t even ask me, he’s drunk and has a problem with me, god knows why,” Chanyeol shook his head, confused. “I don’t know why but the bitch hates me.”

“Did you do something to make him hate you or is it just your general existence that pisses him off?” Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think it’s the second option. I don’t even remember doing anything out of the ordinary…” he looked questioningly at his office friends. “Have you noticed anything today?” Wheein chuckled, looking at Moonbyul and then back at Chanyeol.

“Nothing really, he seemed impatient to… work with _you_.” She smiled mockingly before taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh, come on,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I have no idea what to think of it,” he raised an eyebrow, turning to Hyejin. “I think he hasn't noticed you there, Mom.”

“Yup,” she shrugged. “I think we’ll give him a chance anyway. He’ll be mostly working from home anyway. Unless…?” she gave him a look, tilting her head.

“Nah, whatever. He’s okay at work so I think I’ll manage,” he huffed out a laugh. “But what the fuck.”

“How mature of you,” Jongin said, chuckling a bit.

“I don’t know, man, he’s 20. That’s a full-on baby.”

“Who’s a baby?” Minseok asked, coming back from the bathroom with Yongsun and the both of them sitting down.

“Yeol’s new boyfriend,” Moonbyul answered, winking at them.

“Oh my god, Byul,” Chanyeol widened his eyes, looking at her in disgust. “I’d rather fuck you than date this creep.”

“Don’t know if I should feel honored or disgusted,” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Probably a bit of both,” Wheein said, smiling happily. “He’s leaving his gay life behind for you. He’s your baby brother though.”

“You guys have a weird relationship,” Minseok added, looking at the team.

“Possibly,” admitted Chanyeol, making a face at the girls. “Can we make a toast for me now and praise me and talk about how talented I am?” he pouted, raising his glass, his friends laughing and following him.

“You’re great, Chanyeol!”  
  


“Congrats!”

“We’re so proud! But you suck dick!”

“With pleasure!” They clinked their glasses, downing their shots. Chanyeol smiled happily, frowning a little, when he caught a glimpse of Baekhyun looking in his direction.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun felt like dying. His legs hurt, his mouth was dry as a desert and he felt like his head was going to explode any minute now. The only good& thing was that after a quick inspection he noticed that he was lying in his own bed. Sleeping with his shoes and jacket still on, lying on the duvet but at least it was his own room.

Still, Baekhyun felt horrible and for a second he wished he had not been out the night before. He couldn’t actually regret it though, Jongdae and him had the time of their lives, dancing all night and although they did drink a bit too much, Baekhyun clearly remembered not making out with anyone weird — what surely was a big plus.

He stood up slowly, feeling like his body weighed 200 pounds, and he walked to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his fists and looking for a mug in the cupboards. He wanted to die, and he wished there was a miracle cure for hangovers. There wasn't, and he just filled his mug with cold water, drinking it in one go.

After his third glass, he heard groaning from the other room. Jongdae seemed to have ended up in a similar condition.

"Baaaeeekhyun?"

He let out a groan, his head hurting and his entire body hating him. Nevertheless, he grabbed another mug — the glasses were too far from him — and filled it with water before heading to his best friend’s room. He grabbed some pills on the way, just in case Jongdae needed them, and he sat on the side of his bed, slightly slapping his roommate’s ass and handing him the mug.

“Stop being so loud,” he said, painfully.

"You stop too," muttered Jongdae, downing the glass in one go. "Oh, fuck." he plopped back on the bed with a painful whimper. "How did I get home?"

“Bitch I wish I knew,” Baekhyun lay down, closing his eyes to fight against the sunlight which was killing him. “Last thing I remember I was dancing on the dance floor and you were with me and we were having a blast. I also remember not kissing anyone, which is a good point.” he put his leg around Jongdae, who nodded his head in response. “I brought painkillers if you want to.” he sighed. “Also, I hate you, everything hurts and I wanna die.” he breathed out, whining when a car noise outside sounded way too loud.

"Bitch, same," Jongdae glanced at his phone and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "It's fucking noon. I skipped all my classes today," he whined, failing to sound regretful. "What about yours? Are you going anywhere?"

“Well, I’m supposed to have my oil-painting class this afternoon buuuut…” He definitely was not in the right state to get scolded by professor Do.

"Yeeaah… Well, hear me out. We take showers, lie on the couch and order pizza," muttered Jongdae in his pillow. "Cool?"

“Bitch, I am so fucking in.” Baekhyun answered, turning his head towards Jongdae. “Even though I feel like pizza will definitely be regretted.”

"Oh, shut up. Do you wanna cook a meal yourself?" The blonde scrambled to get off the bed with a groan. Unlike Baekhyun, he managed to take off his shoes and change before falling asleep. "I wanna eat but I wanna throw up," he sighed, dragging himself to his closet. "Dear god…"

“What are you even doing?” Baekhyun felt like dying and he cursed at his phone which was pushing into his hip in his pocket. He pulled it out and threw it on the bed next to his face.

“Looking for my comfort clothes,” grunted his friend, pulling out a washed-out hoodie from his neatly organized closet. It looked old, was oversized and even had a hole on the elbow but the boy didn’t seem to care. Baekhyun knew the hoodie – Jongdae had it since junior high and wore it every time he felt bad, claiming that it was the most comfortable piece of clothing he ever owned. Baekhyun thought it was the most _disgusting_ piece of clothing he owned but there was nothing he could do about it.

Jongdae went to take a shower and Baekhyun’s phone lit up with a message notification.

**From PCYuck** : _Hi. Did you get home safe?_

“What the fuck?!” Baekhyun read the text and sat up quickly, regretting it instantly when his head started pounding. “Why the fuck would he text me? How did he even know?!”

“What?” Jongdae’s head popped out from the bathroom door. “Who?”

“Park fucking Chanyeol!” he exclaimed. He was about to answer the text when it all came back to him. His colorful words and the way he acted. His face was livid — more than it already was anyway — and he suddenly wished he was dead. Jongdae parted his lips to answer but didn’t say a word, looking at Baekhyun’s horrified face instead.

“Dude?” he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. “Did… did something happen?”

“Fuck me, Kim Jongdae! I’m so fucking dumb, why the hell am I like this?!” He ran his hands in his hair and ruffled it with frustration. “I fucking told him that he was a loser and that he was ruining my fucking night!”

Jongdae looked at him, dumbfounded.

“W-What? You did… what?” he said quietly and shook his head, perplexed. “This is off your normal dumb bitch spectrum! Why the fuck would you tell him that?!”

“I don’t know! I was drunk and he was there looking oh so fucking happy to ruin my fucking life!” Baekhyun looked at his phone again, groaning and pondering whether he should answer or not. “And why the fuck does he care about me getting home safe or not?!”

“I don’t know…” Jongdae furrowed his brows. “But why does it bother you so much that he was just sitting with his friends drinking beer? Why does suddenly this ruin your life?”

“You’re so fucking useless Jongdae, it hurts,” he answered, typing angrily on his phone.

**From Baekhyun** : _i did. thank you._

**From Baekhyun** : w _hy?_

**From PCYuck** : _just making sure. you both went quite hard yesterday and we were a bit worried about you._

**From PCYuck** : _i’m_ _going to call you around 3 PM to talk about technical details for about an hour so i hope you’ll be ready._

“Fuck!” he shouted, falling back down on the bed. Jongdae winced, going back into the bathroom and leaving him alone in his misery. “Of course, you fucking will! You’d do anything to ruin my fucking life, you jerk!”

**From Baekhyun** : _i will. don't worry._

The rest of the day passed in a blur of Baekhyun and Jongdae self-hating themselves and the decisions they made the day before, eating pizza and watching random dramas on TV while Baekhyun was complaining, once-again, about Park Chanyeol. He cursed him a lot, hating on a guy who actually did nothing — except existing. Jongdae gave him a few judging looks accompanied by deep sighs and unamused grunts.

“I don’t get what’s your problem with this guy, he’s cool. You’re only supposed to work with him,” he murmured, stuffing his mouth with another slice of pizza.

“You’re just in love with the guy because he’s like you’re number one idol in the fashion world.” He let his head fall back on the back rest of the armchair. “He’s always mocking me, he’s a jerk.”

“He’s not. He’s quite funny, intelligent and talented. Bitch got a diploma with honors, did you know?” Jongdae raised his brows. “Of course, I like him, I’d totally want to be in his place in a few years. How old is he anyway?”

“I don’t know, like a hundred years old?” Baekhyun ignored the part about the honors. He couldn’t actually let himself admire Park Chanyeol. The boy clearly did not deserve Baekhyun’s admiration.

“He looks like his 18 and 30 at the same time,” pondered Jongdae and winced when they heard Baekhyun’s phone ring way too loudly.

“Seems like the love of your life is at least punctual.” He stood up, rolling his eyes at his phone, and answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Byun. What a pleasure to hear from you so soon,” said Chanyeol and Baekhyun could almost see him smirking.

“The pleasure is all mine.” It was clearly a lie and Baekhyun didn’t even try to hide it. He had already screwed up everything anyway, so there was no point in pretending anymore. Jongdae quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Hi, Chanyeol!” he shouted and Baekhyun heard Chanyeol snort.

“Tell Jongdae I said hi,” he cleared his throat. “Okay, can we start? I need to talk to you about the contract regarding the collaboration, the deadlines and tell you how we are going to work. That’s gonna take a while and you’ll probably need to make some notes. I’m going to send you an email with the essentials anyway but, you know, just in case.” Baekhyun left for his room, grabbing a notepad and sitting at his desk. He was ready to listen to him, ignoring his annoying voice. It wasn’t easy with his head pounding and his stomach acting weird. It could easily be the worst hangover of his life, he decided.

Chanyeol talked to him for about an hour, his voice a bit too monotonous for Baekhyun to stay focused the whole time. Mostly talking about the boring stuff regarding the contract, he got Baekhyun’s attention only when he mentioned that the boy was gonna get paid for his work and almost made him gasp, when he heard the final amount he was going to earn. Besides that, they went through Baekhyun’s calendar, setting the few deadlines they needed for the project and he described the whole designing process to him so Baekhyun would understand everything well. Chanyeol was very particular and asked many questions, quickly making the boy dizzy and even more tired than he already was.

“Okay. Mr. Byun, are you with me? I think we’ve covered it all. Thank you for your time, I’m gonna send you the draft of the contract soon. Is everything clear?”

“It’s all clear…” Baekhyun was doodling on his notepad, wondering if he should ask the question turning in his head for a few hours now.

“Great. That’s all from me, then. Anything you’d like to ask?” Baekhyun sighed. _Oh, what the hell,_ he thought.

“What did you mean by we _went hard_ yesterday? It’s like, I’ve seen you for 5 minutes max, how do you even know that?”

Chanyeol fell silent for a minute and then hummed quietly.

“So you don’t even remember?”

“What? Yes, I remember. We talked, you pulled me away from your table and towards the bar and then you went back and that was it.” Also said he was a loser, but he deemed it not necessary to talk about it.

“Oh, so you probably do remember what you told me,” said Chanyeol sarcastically, resigning from his practiced professional tone. “Well, that’s great news. For your information, you came back two hours later to do the same, shitface drunk, almost fell on me and then I called you and your friend a cab home. You were so out of it you didn’t even protest.” He snorted with disgust. “Me, on the other hand, I remember every fucking word you said to me. So, I hope you’re looking forward to working with me because _I_ must say that I’m very excited, _Mr. Byun_.”

Baekhyun felt his heart drop at his feet, his face suddenly livid and his will to die bigger than ever. He did remember what happened earlier in the night, but drunk Baekhyun had done even worse and there was nothing he could actually do to fix that. Should he even apologize?

“It was… outside of the workplace…” he murmured as if it was a valid excuse.

“Of course it was,” Chanyeol laughed in his ear, unbothered. “But you know, the _whole_ team was there. And I will try not to treat you any different just because you called me a _fucker_ and a _loser_ and told me that I’m _ruining your life_ merely with my presence. I’m not so sure if I’ll be able to though, you know?” he mused. He clearly knew how Baekhyun felt and seemed more amused by it than actually bothered by all of the insults.

“I just… I… I was drunk, it’s not…” he tried, he clearly had nothing to say to get Chanyeol to understand him. Baekhyun should have known to keep his mouth shut. He definitely would not drink ever again.

“Yeah, I was too and you didn’t see me going around and telling people I hate them, kid. Well, if that’s all, I’m going to send you an email too. And _you_ can get to work.” _Kid_. Baekhyun scoffed.

“I’m not a kid.”

“You’re acting like one, Mr. Byun. I need to go back to my actual work, they don’t pay me extra for arguing with our dear collaborators,” said Chanyeol and Baekhyun heard rustling of papers on the other side. “It was a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Byun,” he said, not even trying to sound like he didn’t lie, and hang up.

Baekhyun threw his phone on the desk, his head thrown back and his eyes on the ceiling. He still had a headache, his eyes stung, and he wanted to scream. He hated himself for the way he acted, but Park Chanyeol’s response was just a bit exaggerated. Acting as he had never been drunk and did stupid thing. The old man was pissing him off and Baekhyun wondered how he was supposed to stay calm and professional when they’d be working together. He did scream, alarming Jongdae who came quickly in his room, rolling his eyes at his dramatic ass.

“Are you being dumb again or did something happen? Bitch, you talked for almost an hour and a half, what the hell?” Jongdae found an empty and considerably clean place on the floor to sit on. He ditched the unmade bed just in case.

“Jongdae, I wanna fucking die,” he looked at him, begging him to kill him with his eyes. His friend smiled lopsidedly and tilted his head.

“Understandable.”

“You’re not helping, you jerkface.” Baekhyun stood up, walking to his bed and falling on it, face first, and started to explain everything to his best friend, his voice muffled by the pillow it was in. Jongdae listened to him carefully, playing with the dry brushes scattered on his side at Baekhyun’s easel. When Baekhyun was done, he sighed deeply.

“So, uh… how about… I make some tea?”

“Hm…” Baekhyun only said. He was actually worried, even if he acted like he was pissed off by the man, Baekhyun was wondering how things were going to be at work on Chanyeol’s side, when the guy clearly hated him. Baekhyun knew how to behave well, or at least just enough, but his behavior the night before had put him on the spot, and there was no way his boss would trust him now. Not after seeing him talk like this to his teammate. Chanyeol’s opinion didn’t really count. Ms. Ahn’s opinion though, that’s what Baekhyun was worried about.

-*:.-*-.:*-

After the unfortunate phone call, Chanyeol was back to his professional self. Baekhyun got an email as promised with the contract draft and all the necessary information and could start the work from the company. The only prospect of seeing the man was the meeting on which he was supposed to sign the contract but that, compared to his classes with Mr. Do, seemed a less pressing matter at the moment.

Baekhyun shouldn’t have been surprised to hear Mr. Do call for him at the end of his oil-painting lesson. He did miss a class with no excuse whatsoever, and if Mr. Do was nice enough to let it slide sometimes, it was Baekhyun, and the guy hated his guts — insulting his friend surely didn’t help either. He sighed, rolling his eyes behind his canvas, and put all his stuff in his backpack before walking up to his professor, his hands still stained from his paint. The rest of students from his group packed and left, some of them glancing at him curiously.

“Well,” Mr. Do raised his brows slightly, looking at Baekhyun with his usual, emotionless expression. “Do you have any excuse for your absence on my Thursday classes?”

_I think you know exactly why I wasn’t there_ , Baekhyun wanted to say. He didn’t though, he couldn’t possibly be too much of a brat with Professor Do, the guy was one of the best and failing his class could put anyone in a really bad position.

“I wasn’t feeling well…” That wasn’t a lie, per se. The man just nodded.

“That’s what I suspected after seeing what state you were the day before.” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, not having any excuses anyway.

“I’m sorry…?” he said, almost asking if this was what his professor wanted to hear.

“Better than nothing,” Mr. Do sighed and looked at Baekhyun. “I really wish you’d treat your classes more seriously. As for the missed class and the, let me check,” he glanced at the paper on his desk “seven times you were late to my classes since the beginning of the semester, I would like you to attend two of the anatomy lessons that I conduct. Possibly, if it fits your schedule, the ones this Tuesday at 1 PM and on Friday, at 2 PM. You don’t have classes in these hours so I hope you can make it.”

“W-What?” Baekhyun asked, frowning at him. He _did not_ have class, but he had a busy life now, working for Mintblueish and having to finish his art projects for uni. When was he even supposed to do that if he had to take _two_ more classes, because what? He was _late_? He definitely hated life. “Mr Do, I know that I tend to be late a lot but I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to attend those classes, you see I have a job now, and all those projects in my other classes.”

“This is just two times, Mr Byun, I don’t ask you to attend for the whole semester. And your job surely isn’t _that_ time-consuming. Coincidentally, I know exactly what you’re doing and I’m sure that four hours of your precious time won’t make a big difference,” Mr. Do leaned on the desk, pressing his lips in a tight line. It was really obvious to Baekhyun that he wouldn’t budge, and there was no point in arguing. He was the kind of guy who wouldn’t take no for an answer. Baekhyun stopped himself from rolling his eyes, his hand holding onto his backpack.

“Ok, I guess,” he answered, clearly pissed off. _Professor Do must have forgotten what it was to have a life_. Baekhyun definitely knew why Park Chanyeol and him were friends. They both were jerks.

“Great. See you tomorrow at 2 PM then.” The man turned away, giving Baekhyun a signal to leave.

-*:.-*-.:*-

The first class Baekhyun had to attend wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. The second, however, turned out to be his worst nightmare.

If the model from the first one was _hot_ , had a stunning set of abs and could definitely kill with his smile – he also seemed to be Mr. Do’s supposed boyfriend that Baekhyun had seen at the bar, which was great because it gave Baekhyun another thing to talk about when complaining about his professor. _How dares he bring his boyfriend to class?_ On the other hand, the model from the second class was, for a lack of better words, Baekhyun’s worst nightmare. Standing there, in all his half naked glory, the _old man_ smiled sweetly at the students walking in and Baekhyun wanted to stab him with one of his sharp pencils.

“Our model, Ms. Lee is, unfortunately, absent,” announced Mr. Do, when all the students took their places behind the easels. “S Mr. Park will be filling in for her today,” he gave the group a small smile. “Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol nodded with a smirk and got in the pose possibly discussed with Mr. Do earlier on. He sat down on the floor on one knee, his elbow rested comfortably on the other knee and the other placed on the floor behind him. His muscled stomach was clearly visible but Baekhyun’s attention naturally went to his bare, flexed shoulders. The professor gave the students several tips on the perspective and sat behind his desk, letting them start the work.

Baekhyun was definitely not ready to draw him. He threw a dark look towards his Professor, grabbing his pencil furiously and thanking whatever God existed for Park Chanyeol not being entirely naked. He hated this class, this day, and the two men in front of him more than ever, and started drawing Park Chanyeol, his eyebrows forming an unhappy frown and his lips puckered in the slightest pout. He wished he could die right now. Bleach his eyes. _Disappear_. But he couldn’t and he was reminded of that when he looked at his model again and met his gaze. Chanyeol raised a brow, looking at his deep frown and shrugged almost unnoticeably, fixing his gaze on the wall in front of him. The student rolled his eyes again — he could almost hear Jongdae telling him to _stop doing that_ — and focused on his canvas, watching Chanyeol’s figure take life on it. He hated seeing it becoming more and more realistic, because he had now two Park Chanyeols when one was more than enough. He sighed to himself, slightly scratching his cheek and leaving a dark coal smudge on it. Professor Do stood up after fifteen minutes, walking around the room and giving advice and comments about the students’ work. Baekhyun hated the guy, but this was always the best part.

“You’re doing really well,” Baekhyun heard from behind. “You should pay more attention to the shoulders, though, they look too uneven,” Mr. Do nodded to him, moving on to the next student.

Of course they did. Baekhyun was despising this class, and clearly avoiding looking at the man’s shoulders. They were too broad, too flexed, too _delicious-looking_. He sat up straighter, his eyes once again on Park Chanyeol’s body, looking at all the details. The muscles, the imperfections, the moles on his skin, and the scar going down his chest. He wondered how it got there, looked at it for a bit too long, and felt two round eyes looking at him, the chest slightly turning away from his view. He watched the toned shoulders lifting the slightest bit, when the man sighed.

“Do? What time is it?”

“One more hour,” the professor smiled at his friend, glancing at his watch. “I told you it’s gonna take a while.”

“I feel like I’ve been here for a month already,” Chanyeol groaned, trying not to move too much. “I’m bored.”

“Shopping list?”

“Made already.”

“Plans for the next two weeks?”

“Done.”

“Then how about your life goals or making a list of your top ten favorite fruits?” Mr. Do gave him an amused smile and they both laughed quietly. The students seemed to be charmed as well. Baekhyun snorted, putting his pencil down and rubbing his smudged hands against one another. Honestly, he just wanted to escape Park Chanyeol for a few minutes. He also desperately needed to text Jongdae about it. He stood up and went out of the room, taking a deep breath, sighing at the end of it. He took his sweet time walking to the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket after rubbing his hands on his shirt — it was already ruined anyway — and he typed a quick text to his roommate.

**From Baekhyun** : _life’s definitely got something against me. it hates my guts._

**From Jongdae** : _spill it sis_

**From Baekhyun** : _know how Do’s boyfie was the model for the anatomy class the other day?_

**From Jongdae** : _yeah, why?_

**From Baekhyun** : _he invited another friend today_

**From Baekhyun** : _wait are they friends?_

**From Baekhyun** : _they’re so old i’m just wondering if they’re hanging out together because they’ve got no one else_

**From Jongdae** : _bitch they’re like 30 that’s not even old_

**From Jongdae** : _what’s_ _with the friend_

**From Baekhyun** : _they’re ancient._

**From Baekhyun** : _fart face is here_

**From Jongdae** : _park chanyeol????_

**From Baekhyun** : _the one and only_

**From Baekhyun** : _it’s like he’s following me_

**From Baekhyun** : _oh god what if he is_

**From Baekhyun** : _he’s one of those old pervs isn’t he_

**From Baekhyun** : _a creepy old ugly stalker_

**From Jongdae** : _or maybe your professor is his friend and he’s doing him a favor by modelling for his class??_

**From Jongdae** : _why would he follow such a dumb slut_

**From Baekhyun** : _have you seen me?_

**From Baekhyun** : _i’m a walking piece of art_

**From Baekhyun** : i _’m hot AND cute. one in a million babe._

**From Jongdae** : _yeah sure someone is def delulu here but whatever_

**From Jongdae** : _wait is he naked_

**From Baekhyun** : _bitch i’d be out there puking my guts out if he was_

**From Baekhyun** : _it’s already enough that he’s half naked, i am: disgusted._

**From Jongdae** : _disappoint_

**From Jongdae** : _your gay ass is probably dying here good luck slut_

**From Baekhyun** : _it’s dying of boredom and disappointment, nothing good to see._

**From Jongdae** : _why the fuck you lying_

**From Jongdae** : _we both know it’s not true so go and draw a nice pic for me to hang on the refrigerator_

**From Baekhyun** : _i_ _’d rather live in the streets than have park chanyuck hanging on my fridge._

**From Jongdae** : _then get out of my house_

**From Jongdae** : _leave the pic tho_

**From Baekhyun** : _watch me do it bitch_

Baekhyun knew he couldn’t possibly stay in the bathroom for hours, so after a few minutes, he washed his hands and walked back to the classroom, sitting in front of his easel. He grabbed his pencil, looked back at Chanyeol, and he started drawing again, hating the situation a bit more every minute. Mr. Do sat back behind his desk again, smiling to Chanyeol on his way from the other side of the classroom. The man seemed more and more bored, his eyes wandering around the faces of the students. The girls blushed immediately, the boys seemed a bit more perplexed than they should and Baekhyun frowned even more, his expression twisted with anger. He knew that Chanyeol was observing him quite openly now. He thought the scar was properly due to someone trying to kill him. He was an annoying jerk and that wouldn’t be surprising.

When Mr. Do finally announced the end of the class and nodded appreciatively at Baekhyun’s work, he felt so relieved he almost wanted to laugh. Chanyeol stood up, turning away from Baekhyun and stretching with a groan.

“Ugh, that was awful,” he muttered, grabbing his t-shirt. Another black piece, as Baekhyun noticed.

“Oh, don’t whine. It’s just two hours. And I’m very grateful.”

“You’re honestly lucky I love you.”

Baekhyun glanced at them from the corner of his eye, noticing Chanyeol already putting on his shirt and caressing his chest through the fabric at the exact place the scar was. The student raised an eyebrow. The man took a deep breath and he came up to Baekhyun with his best professional smile.

“Hi, Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun frowned, turning to him and wondering why the hell did he come to talk to him.

“Hi, sir.”

“I actually wanted to call you today but since you’re here… I wanted to ask when you are free.”

“Free?” he repeated after him. “Why?”

“I still need you to sign the contract. Have you read it already?” Chanyeol raised one brow, giving him a quick once-over. Baekhyun looked down at his backpack, his hands still full of pencils. He put them back in, and almost scoffed at Chanyeol’s question. He did read it. As soon as he got it.

“I did,” he zipped his bag, “several times.” he added, wanted to prove Park Chanyeol that he was not a kid. Chanyeol held back a smile, blinking.

“Is everything okay with it? Since you’ve gone through it _several_ times…” Baekhyun breathed through his nose, his teeth clenched. He wondered how it was possible for Park Chanyeol to be more and more condescending every day.

“Just wanted to make sure it was okay for me. Nothing’s wrong.”

"Does that mean you want to sign it, then?"

“Yes, of course I do.” He raised an eyebrow, looking up at the guy.

"I'm actually heading to the office right now. So if you're free now, you could come with me and we could both get it over with," Chanyeol offered. His tone was neutral, friendly even, but Baekhyun could see his slightly narrowed eyes and the way he looked at him, as if he dared him to say something mean.

“I mean, I guess?” answered Baekhyun, glancing at the time on his phone. He didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the day, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. He pretended to be busy, thinking about whether or not he had enough time to go with him — he did, but the man did not need to know. He wanted Park Chanyeol to think he was a professional adult, and those people had a busy schedule. “Yeah, I should be able to join you.”

"Oh, thank you for sacrificing your precious time, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol smiled and curtsied slightly, motioning to the door. "Can we meet at the main gate in five minutes? I need to talk to Kyungsoo real quick," he said in his normal voice, an amused smile still lingering on his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes fell on his lips for a few seconds. He then looked back up again, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Yeah, we can. I can take the bus too.”

"No need. We're going to the same place anyway," the man observed him carefully. There was no way he didn't notice the quick glance and he seemed just a tiny bit confused by it. He turned to Mr. Do and Baekhyun left the classroom, stomping slightly, almost huffing at the idea of sharing a car with Park Chanyeol. It did mean being alone with him for way too long with no escape whatsoever. Baekhyun didn’t like the idea.

Chanyeol arrived a couple minutes after Baekhyun and motioned for him to follow him to the parking without a word. He fished out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. Baekhyun saw a large jeep blinking its lights and Chanyeol opened the door, throwing his bag on the backseat.

"Hop in."

Baekhyun did exactly that. Taking off his backpack, he sat down on the passenger seat, fastening his belt and keeping his bag in his lap as if it would protect him from Park Chanyeol in any way. _Why did he have to be with him again?_ Baekhyun felt out of place next to the man. His clothes were covered in paint, his hands and probably face too — he knew he had a tendency to touch it a lot when he was painting or drawing, Jongdae pointed it out a lot — and his hair was a mess from running his fingers in it way too much. He thought about how he was dressed the very first time he went to Mintblueish, and he realized everything was probably ruined now. He sighed, glanced at Park Chanyeol, his black shirt hugging his figure perfectly and his pair of ripped blue jeans — for once it wasn’t black — making his legs looked longer than ever — as if the jerk needed it, _seriously_?

Baekhyun was a mess and all his efforts from the very first meeting — Jongdae’s efforts really — were now ruined.

"You look… distressed," Chanyeol murmured, fastening his seatbelt and started the car. "And you have coal on your face. I probably got some wet wipes in the glovebox if you need them." There was no reason for Baekhyun to be so pissed off by Chanyeol saying this. He just felt like the guy was mocking him again. He opened it, fished out the wipe, a few other items falling from it at the same time. He went to gather them when his eyes fell upon a bottle of lube, rather used if you asked him. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Park Chanyeol. He was playing the confident card, but his cheeks were already blushing the slightest at the idea of Park Chanyeol _fucking_ in his car. He cleared his throat, putting everything back in slowly, the lube still between his fingers together with the packet of wipes. _Was Park Chanyeol even sexually active at his age?_

"Sorry, it's a mess," Chanyeol smiled lopsidedly, focused on driving. He glanced at Baekhyun's hands when he stopped the car on traffic lights and blinked, seemingly a bit embarrassed for a second, but quickly plastering his best smile on. "Well, you can take that too, if you need it, I guess."

“I don’t see anyone I would need to use that with _right now_ so I guess I’ll just leave it there, you know, _rotting_.” He added, putting it back in the glovebox and pulling on a wipe to clean his face.

" _Rotting_? Now that's an insult," Chanyeol scoffed, muttering something under his breath.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes behind the wipe and rubbed his cheek with it, trying to get rid of the coal smudge.

"I saw that."

“Crazy, you have eyes,” he muttered under his breath.

"You really don't need to be talking so much shit, you know," Chanyeol sighed, making a turn and turning the wheel with one hand.

“Just trying to get to your level so you’d feel less alone, you know.” All hell broke loose, Baekhyun realized suddenly.

"And what do you think is my level, kid?" Chanyeol’s voice remained calm but Baekhyun could see his brows furrowing slightly.

“Really low, _sir_.”

"Could you please elaborate on that, Mr Byun?"

“I would rather not, _Mr Park_.”

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, his frown deepening.

"Well, _okay_. But don't get angry over me calling you a kid if you act like one," he snapped. Baekhyun scoffed.

“‘K, old man.”

"No way. You think I'm old?"

“You’re like a hundred years old.”

"I'm 27. That's just seven years difference," Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun and rolled his eyes.

“You were a full on a grown man with a diploma when I was in high school. You’re old.”

"That was like 3 years ago!" Chanyeol bridled, irritated.

“Excuse me, Mr Park, I didn’t mean to trigger anything.” he smiled proudly.

"Yeah, sure, you little shit. Get out, we're here," the man groaned, parking the car in one move. They were in an underground parking below the headquarters building. "Damnit, why are you trying so hard to piss me off?"

“I’m not trying, I’m succeeding.” he smiled, opening the door and getting out of the car. Chanyeol grabbed his black bag and locked the doors, giving Baekhyun a look. He parted his lips to say something and then just closed them, turning away. He didn't even check if Baekhyun was following him, going through the parking in long strides. The student had to jog to actually catch up to the tall man.

Baekhyun was actually kinda proud of himself for shutting the man up. He walked behind him, a proud smile on his face and a trot in his steps. When they finally arrived in the building, Chanyeol directly went to great Yixing who was sitting behind the reception desk, a smile on his face as he saw them. His smile faltered a little when he met Chanyeol's eyes.

"Hi, Yeol, everything o…"

"Give him the badge," the man grumbled, interrupting his friend. "Later."

"Okay," Yixing nodded seriously, passing Baekhyun the Guest badge and raising his eyebrows a little. "Good morning."

“Good morning,” Baekhyun smiled happily, grabbing the badge and putting it around his neck. Chanyeol led him to the office, looking straight and ignoring Baekhyun completely.

"Hi, babe," Chanyeol smiled happily when he saw Wheein making coffee. "Could you _please_ …"

"Yeah, of course," the girl chuckled, grabbing another mug as soon as they came in.

"Love you!"

Baekhyun looked at them, raising an eyebrow at their interaction. They really were _close_.

“My baby’s finally here!” Moonbyul said happily, walking towards them. “How was it? Did they all drool over your hot bod’?” She put her hand on Chanyeol’s arm, winking at him.

"Hi, cutie," Chanyeol smiled lopsidedly. "Well, can I not answer that question? I don't wanna make you jealous." He squeezed her hand lightly and went to his booth to go through the papers on his desk.

"Oh, hello." Wheein tilted her head slightly, looking at Baekhyun. She seemed friendly but a bit reserved at the same time. Placing an extra mug in front of the seat next to her, she sat down with her coffee, looking through a set of colorful sketches.

“Hello,” Baekhyun smiled politely, bowing a little.

“It’s fine, you’re still mine anyway,” Moonbyul added cheekily, making Chanyeol laugh, and turned to Baekhyun. “Hi, it’s nice to see you again. Hope you’re not drunk this time, though,” she smiled, winking again.

“I’ll behave,” he smiled politely again, even though he obviously wanted to roll his eyes at the girl. “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

"I wish you'd act the same like 10 minutes ago." Chanyeol scoffed, taking his place next to Wheein and sipping his coffee.

“I wish you’d deserve it.” he whispered to himself and heard a small laugh behind him. There stood a girl he had never seen before, her long blond hair falling on her shoulders beautifully. Baekhyun guessed she was the last member of the team.

"Hi, you must be Baekhyun? I'm Yongsun," she stretched out her hand.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s nice to meet you.” He shook her hand with his almost clean one, smiling softly.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you," she smiled in return and went to sit by the table. "Hey, don't stand here, come sit with us!"

"Hi, baby! Yeah, Mr. Byun, your contract is ready," Chanyeol raised a brow and smirked to Yongsun, passing his coffee to her.

Moonbyul sat down, crossing her legs and pushing her hair behind her shoulder. She smiled to the student, inviting him to sit with her eyes. He nodded, ignoring Chanyeol and went to sit down as far as possible from the man, who snorted, shaking his head.

"Moonbyul, darling, could you please pass the documents to Mr. Byun for me?" Chanyeol asked, handing the girl the papers.

“Anything for honey, you know that.” She took them and handed them to Baekhyun, offering him a smile.

"Mr. Byun, there's your contract, NDA and the personal information clause. Could you please sign that for me?"

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun answered, taking one last look at the contract. Chanyeol exchanged a look with Moonbyul, clearly annoyed and trying his best to stay calm. The student thanked her for handing him a pen, and he signed the papers carefully.

"Marvelous," the man sighed quietly, when she handed him back the papers. "Here are your copies signed by Ms. Ahn and our dear boss. Questions?"

“I don’t think I do…” Baekhyun was thinking for a moment, realizing how big this really was. He bit down on his lower lip. Wheein frowned a little, looking at him and then glancing at her teammates. Chanyeol cocked up his eyes.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Byun?” Yongsun asked, tilting her head a little.

“Y-Yeah,” he smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, I’m fine.”

"You seem really stressed. We don't bite, you know," Wheein gave him a small smile, lifting her head from her sketches.

"Speak for yourself," Chanyeol muttered, taking the papers and going into his booth. He would have been pissed at the guy if it was any other moment, but Baekhyun looked up from the papers, seeing the girls smile at him. “I’m just… I just realized that this was real and… I mean… it’s a really big opportunity.”

The girl smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know, it must've been a big decision for you, right? How old are you, actually?"

“I’m twenty,” he smiled at her, “it’s actually the first time I’m making a big decision like this one.” Moonbyul glanced at Chanyeol.

“Ooh, you’re so young!” Yongsun cooed. “Yeol told us you’re a student. What’s your major?”

“Illustration. I really like working with different supplies and techniques.” he smiled.

“Illustration? That sounds great!”

“It really is, it is super fun and challenging.”

“What’s your favorite technique?” Wheein chimed in, smiling.

“Oil-painting, definitely!” he seemed excited just thinking about it.

"Oh, you must show us your other works sometimes, then. Would you like a coffee?"

“Oh, I don't want to bother you, you must have a lot of work…” he glanced at Chanyeol, thinking he wouldn’t care that much about annoying him.

"No, no, it's okay. Me and Yongsun are quite free now anyway," she smiled and stood up to come up to the coffee machine. "Black or white?"

“White, please,” he smiled. _So much for having a busy schedule_ , a voice on the back of his mind said. He ignored it; it was part of the job to get to know his teammates. Chanyeol glared at him from his booth and went out of the office, a thick file in hands. Baekhyun looked at him go, proud to know he pissed him off almost as much as Chanyeol pissed off Baekhyun.

"So… About Chanyeol…" Wheein began, making his coffee. Moonbyul glanced at her.

“What about Mr Park…?”

"What do you… think about him? You've got to know each other a little, haven't you?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“He’s… good at his job…?” _At least the guy had that going for him_ , he thought. Moonbyul laughed.

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Wheein giggled. "But apart from that...?"

“He’s been really clear about what you guys want and about what I need to do. There is no confusing point, he explained everything properly.” Baekhyun looked at her, “I don't know much more about him,” except for him being a jerk and owning a tube of lube that he put in the glove box of his car. _Who does that?_

Wheein glanced at Moonbyul, raising her brows a little. Moonbyul smirked discreetly.

"Not a talker, are you?"

“I mean, I usually am, I just really… have nothing to say about Mr. Park…” He could say a lot of things, but he wasn’t sure they’d like that.

"I'm disappointed, I was counting you for a little gossip", Yongsun pouted cutely. Moonbyul pinched her cheek, cooing at her. Baekhyun chuckled, she was adorable, for sure.

“What kind of gossip are you looking for?” He clearly wouldn’t mind telling them about the lube.

"Everything! Also, you know, we're just curious, since he… I mean, just curious," Wheein shrugged and placed the mug in front of him. "Here you go, darling."

“Thank you… hm… I’m sorry I don’t actually know your name?” Yongsun smiled to him when he glanced at her, being the only one who introduced herself to him.

"Haven't we introduced? I'm so sorry, I'm Wheein," she smiled sheepishly. "And this is Moonbyul." The said girl lifted a hand, smiling at him.

“You can call us by our names, don’t worry,” Yongsun added with a smile.

“Thank you, Yongsun.” He answered cutely.

“So, you were saying, about Yeol?” Moonbyul asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little.

“Actually, I wasn’t saying anything… I only know a few things about him… some of them he wouldn’t want me to talk about, probably.” he added, secretly hoping it would spark their curiosity. Yongsun joined him by the table, placing a huge file full of pictures on it and started organizing them, nodding.

"Oh, really?"

“Some of them I only learned about today…” he took a sip of his coffee, innocently.

"Don't tease, just spill!" Wheein chuckled, looking at the boy.

“Are you sure you're ready for that…?” he asked, playing with the pen he used to sign the contract.

“Oh, Mr. Byun, we’re ready for everything,” Moonbyul answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. He looked at the other girls, waiting for their answer. Both smiled appreciatively.

“Well he _kindly_ offered me to clean my hands and face with wet wipes in his car,” he added a tone to the _kindly_ , making sure it was ironic enough, “since I was leaving anatomy class I had coal all over them. There were a lot of things in the glove box, that aren’t supposed to be there…?” Moonbyul raised an eyebrow and Yongsun leaned in his direction.

"Has Yeol put his toys in here again?"

"Oh, he must've scared you!" Wheein shook her head.

“It actually only was lube, I’ve seen worse.” He straightened a bit on his chair, looking at them with interest. “What do you mean, _his toys_?”

"Oh, you know, just stuff.” she turned her head to Moonbyul. "You should scold him for scaring our dear collaborator."

“I’ll punish him, baby, don’t worry about it.” she winked again, looking at Baekhyun and smirking. At the same time the door to the office had opened and Chanyeol entered again, this time with empty hands.

"What?" he blinked when he saw everyone's eyes on himself. He made a face when he got no answer and went to his booth, taking his unfinished coffee with him. Moonbyul stood up and walked up to him. She slid her hand on his arm, her other hand going up to his sticking out ear and pinching it.

“I thought I told you to put away your toys and lube, honey?” She scolded him.

"Byun, you snitch!" Chanyeol groaned and made his best puppy eyes to Moonbyul. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It was just the lube though, I think. The kid's not traumatized."

“Not a kid,” Baekhyun added.

"Then stop acting like one," Chanyeol murmured loud enough for him to hear and gave the girl a peck on the tip of her nose. Baekhyun frowned at the sight. Moonbyul smiled sweetly, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek from the tip of her toes.

“You’re just so old that you think everyone who is younger than you is a kid. You’re ancient.” He groaned, taking a sip of his coffee. Yongsun looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You do realize you're insulting all of us right now?"

“They’re all looking young and beautiful. They could be in my class as models or students, nobody would notice.” He looked at him pointedly. “Unlike you.” He muttered under his breath.

“You’re flattering us,” Yongsun answered, blushing a bit.

"You're such a bitch," Chanyeol sat by his desk, waving at Moonbyul. "Leave the old man, darling, he needs to work. I'm almost dying anyway," he said dramatically, throwing his head back and taking out a sketchpad.

“Ha, I’ll leave you for now, but don’t die on me, we would all be sad.” She put his hair away and kissed his forehead sweetly. Baekhyun was watching them, his mug still in his hand and his frown deepening slightly.

"I'll try but I don't think my poor heart can take your beauty."

“I know the feel, I think mine will explode one day because of your handsome face.” Baekhyun scoffed, Yongsun glanced at him.

"Oh, stop this, you two," Wheein giggled and turned to Baekhyun, exchanging a look with her friend. "They're always like this, you'd get used to that."

“How great,” he put on a fake smile. Seeing Park Chanyeol was one thing, watching him flirt like a teenager in love for the very first time was another one. It was annoying, the slightest disgusting, and honestly, he thought Moonbyul deserved better.

“I’ll let you work, you’ve got a lot to do and for you to do your best and show us how talented you are, you need to stay focused.” Moonbyul smiled, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. The man smiled that boyish smile of his, starting his sketch.

"Well, tell us more about yourself, we'd love to get to know you more."

“Oh… I don’t know, what would you want to know?” He glanced at Chanyeol one last time before smiling to the girls.

"Everything you want to tell us!"

“I…” He thought about it for a bit. What could he really say about himself? Who he was had already been tackled; a 20-year-old student in illustration, who lives for his art and likes to piss off his coworker — boss? What even was Chanyeol to him?

“Since when do you paint?” Yongsun asked, smiling softly at him.

“Oh. I’ve been painting since I was about 14? I was used to only use a sketchpad and a pencil but when I discovered what paint and brushes could do I just fell in love with it.” he was passionate and it showed in his voice and the glimmer in his eyes.

"What do you like to paint the most?" Wheein sipped her coffee, tilting her head. They were all friendly to Baekhyun and although he saw them sharing a few looks he didn't exactly understand, it was nice to sit in this nice, clean office with the crazy booths in view and the smell of coffee in the air.

“Usually I like to paint people, I really like to portray emotions with my art.”

"Oh, so you must've had fun drawing our Yeollie today," Yongsun grinned. "You study illustration though. What would you like to make illustrations for the most?"

“I don’t know yet, I’m honestly just having fun with learning all those techniques, that’s mostly why I chose this major. Maybe I’ll find something that I like later on…”

"Oh, you sure will! You're still young and you have lots of time to choose!" Wheein smiled. Chanyeol came out of his booth, walking up to what Baekhyun thought was a wall panel and opening it. He found a mannequin that he was looking for and placed it in the corner of the room.

"Aaand there goes our clean office," Yongsun let out a fake sigh, glancing at the man taking out a few fabric sheets.

"Sowwy," he murmured with colorful pins in his mouth, draping the fabric on the mannequin, checking the colors. Baekhyun noticed his own cloud pattern printed on one of them. He felt weird, yet there was pride flowering in his chest. It was the first time he had a chance to see his piece _out there_.

"Anyway, it's great that you're trying out new stuff. You can make plans but never actually know, where you’re gonna end up. Like me. I always thought I was gonna be a lawyer and look at me now."

“You wanted to be a lawyer?” Baekhyun asked, frowning. He had a hard time believing that. She looked in her element here.

"Yeah, my parents are both lawyers and I really wanted to carry the legacy, you know?" Yongsun smiled, shaking her head. "Chanyeol was supposed to be a musician and Wheein here… Well, she almost became a model but decided to get on the other side instead. So, you really never know," she chuckled. He was a bit taken aback when she mentioned Park Chanyeol almost becoming a musician. He could easily imagine him on stage, a guitar around his neck and his long fingers running on the cords. He pulled a face, hating the image invading his brain so suddenly, and he tried to focus on everything else she told him.

They talked for almost another hour and the girls told him their stories, laughing and joking around. Behind them, Chanyeol walked around the mannequin, taking pictures, adding details to his sketches and sometimes just standing there, frowning with pins stupidly sticking out of his mouth, pressing on his plump lips. Baekhyun glanced at him from time to time, his eyes wandering all over him and the mannequin he was working on. He was a bit starstruck by how fast he was working, and how good it was looking. Baekhyun had only seen Jongdae working on designs, and if his best friend was really good at it, it was far more fascinating to watch Chanyeol’s expert hands work. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing, and it was hard for him to tear his gaze away from the slim fingers caressing, draping and folding the pieces of fabric. The theme for the collection was sky and clouds in shades of white, light blue and purple and so Chanyeol worked on matching the fabric with colors and shapes. He finally joined them, wrapping a strip of fabric with a print of lilac clouds that Baekhyun painted in oil around Moonbyul’s forearm. She was wearing a simple black denim jacket and Chanyeol fished out his phone out of his back pocket to take a picture. The girl didn't even react when he positioned her hand in the way he wanted it, wrapping the fabric around the seam.

Yongsun chuckled softly and looked up at the man. His hair was disheveled and he still had some pins sticking out of his shirt here and there. He met her gaze, smiling happily.

"I like the theme so much, look at it," he pointed to Moonbyul's arm and kissed his model on the top of the head. "Thanks, babe."

“I’m here for you, love.” She smiled.

"I know, what would I do without you?" he smiled softly in return, sitting down next to her and taking the colorful pins out of his shirt. He raised a brow, when he noticed Baekhyun, still sitting here with the girls.

“Find someone else and regret it for the rest of your life probably,” she chuckled.

"That's never gonna happen, babe. Who would sew all my stuff as well as you?"

“Is that the only reason?” She raised an eyebrow.

"...and be that beautiful, funny, clever and cute at the same time?" Chanyeol laughed, earning a smack on the shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Wheein nudged him on the side. "Oh, Mr. Byun. I thought you were very busy today and hardly found time to meet me," he blinked at Baekhyun, faking shock.

"Oh, give the boy a break…"

"Never. That's a valid question, Miss." He rested his chin on his hand, looking all kinds of innocent. "Change of very important plans, I believe?" Baekhyun looked at him, breathing through his nose.

“My plans were cancelled. It happens.”

"Oh, were they?" the man asked with exaggerated interest in his voice. "Truly curious coincidence," he stated, placing his sketchpad on the table, pencil in his hand.

“Had to, when Professor Do forced me to attend his anatomy class.” he looked Chanyeol in the eye, “A very boring one at that.” Wheein’s eyes went from him to Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry I wasn't too entertaining, sitting in one pose for two hours. Also, you told me you were busy _after_ the class, so I believe Mr. Do had nothing to do with that." Chanyeol smirked, his eyes not leaving Baekhyun's. The student’s thought fast enough to not look like Chanyeol had caught him.

“Jongdae texted me that he was too busy working on his project for us to hang out.”

"Still not Mr. Do's fault," the man noticed, humming lowly. "But okay, sure, _Mr. Byun_. Next time I want you to sign a thousand-dollar contract with my company I'll be sure to ask if you don't have plans to hang out with your friends instead. Plans of undeniable importance."

“I’m here, aren’t I?” he looked at Chanyeol, a glimmer in his eyes. The man tilted his head, his features softening a bit.

"Yeah, you are," he said slowly, finally tearing his gaze away and going back to his sketch. Wheein blinked, looking at Moonbyul, seemingly a bit perplexed. Moonbyul chuckled, grabbed her phone and typed a rapid text, making Chanyeol’s phone chime a few seconds later. Baekhyun looked at the both of them.

Chanyeol unlocked his phone, raising a brow.

**From Byullie** : _Are you gonna fuck him right here right now or…?_

"Byul, what the actual fuck?!" Chanyeol blinked, looking at the girl in surprise.

“What? I’m sure we’re all wondering here,” she smiled innocently, Baekhyun looking at her and not having a clue about what was happening.

"You're awful, all of you," Chanyeol shook his head, typing on his phone.

_∆Office∆_

**yeollie** : _i love you all but_

**yeollie** : _what the fuck_

**hyejinnie** : _what's happening there_

**byullie** : _yeollie’s hungry :)_

**yongsunnie** : _moon!_

**byullie** : _just sayin’ it like it is_

**yeollie** : _I'M NOT I HATE THIS GUY HE'S AWFUL_

**wheeinnie** : _but you said he was cute like one week ago??_

**yeollie** : _IT WAS BEFORE THE CLUB AND NOW I HATE HIM_

**byullie** : _who’s the kid now_

**yongsunnie** : _stop ignoring him, he’s gonna think we’re talking about him_

**byullie** : _we are babe_

**yeollie** : _HE KNOWS WE ARE_

**yeollie** : _YOU TALK TO HIM HE'S NOT MY GUEST_

Yongsun held back a smile.

"I'm so… sorry, Baekhyun. Urgent issues," she said, a bit embarrassed, when she realized they've been ignoring Baekhyun for a bit too long.

“Oh… it’s okay,” he said and then look at the time on his phone, “I should probably go anyway…”

"Don't worry about this, okay?" Wheein smiled at him. "And come by when you're around again, hm?"

“I don’t wanna be a bother,” he said slowly, looking at the two girls.

"You're really not. We'll always be happy to see you, darling," the girl reached through the table to squeeze his hand lightly. "And it was great to meet you, really."

Chanyeol looked up from his sketchpad, tilting his head and biting his lower lip. His expression unreadable, he watched Baekhyun for a while, shook his head, lowering his gaze when their eyes met. Baekhyun looked back at Wheein and Yongsun, their pretty smiles still in place and a slim feminine hand still holding onto his.

“Thank you so much, it was really great meeting you too… I’m so glad I’m gonna be working with you.” The girls smiled at him and Wheein pinched his cheek on her way to the coffee machine.

"It was great to meet you too. And I'm serious, come by whenever you want."

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun stayed for probably another hour, chatting with the girls and glancing at Park Chanyeol’s sketchpad. He hated to admit it, but the guy really _was_ talented. Apart from the fact that he obviously knew how to work with different patterns and fabrics, Chanyeol’s sketches were really good and he genuinely liked the clothes slowly coming into shape on the paper. Delicate yet powerful. There was something so perfectly discreet in them, and Baekhyun loved it more than he’d like to say. He looked at the guy drawing on his paper, everything coming to life before his eyes. This was what he loved the most about watching people drawing. The slow and so perfectly magical moment when the drawing finally made sense. Chanyeol’s sketches were more than good and he realized it wasn't surprising that the boy graduated with honors.

When he finally arrived home, Jongdae was in his room, working on his project and not even sparing a glance at Baekhyun who came in to greet him. He was used to it and he simply smiled, quickly putting together a snack and a cup of tea and placing them on Jongdae’s desk so the boy would have something to eat. Then he went to his room, shrugging off his clothes and putting on a comfortable pair of a bit too long sweatpants, which, once upon a time, belonged to his brother. Baekhyun looked around the room, searching for something — he wasn’t really sure what — and he finally walked to his easel, putting on it a brand-new canvas and grabbing his brushes and oil-paint. If he usually would first draw the outlines, today Baekhyun just went with the flow, letting his hand conduct the brush on the canvas, his mind still wandering over the afternoon in the Mintblueish office. He had fun, a lot of it, and even if seeing Park Chanyeol for so long did piss him off at times, there was something so different from the Chanyeol he had met in the car and the one holding a pencil over his sketchpad. He couldn’t keep himself from thinking about it. He was glad to have met them all. The girls were nice, fun and even if there were times he did not understand their inside jokes, he barely felt left out, Yongsun and Wheein always trying to make him a part of the conversation. Actually, the weirdest part about this afternoon had to be seeing Moonbyul and Chanyeol flirt shamelessly, touching hands and kissing cheeks, throwing pet names here and there and all in all being all lovey dovey with each other. Again, Baekhyun thought it was funny how they seemed to get along so well when Moonbyul was so nice and adorable, and Chanyeol such a condescending jerk. He had never really imagined that Park Chanyeol could have a lover, or any type of life out of work. It was weird, and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do with this information. He quickly grabbed his mug and started drinking from it, spitting it back into it as soon as the paint water touched his tongue. It wasn’t the first time it happened, yet it always pissed Baekhyun off. He went to rinse his mouth, came back and look at his mugs properly, picking up one of them and drinking his warm tea from it before looking back at his canvas and starting painting again, his mind on one certain giant and his petite _girlfriend_.

He snapped out of his painting trance only when Jongdae stomped into the room. He knew that his friend was finishing his pieces already – he had told him that but Baekhyun was never allowed to see his works unless Jongdae thought that they were worth showing. He hadn't seen much of the clothes he was supposed to model yet, guessing the progress by the silence and dark shadows under Jongdae's eyes.

"I'm almost ready for the final fitting," the boy murmured. "I fucked up the sleeves and I had to sew them all over again today, can you believe?" He sighed, putting a piece of fabric to Baekhyun's leg. "Perfect."

“I’m sure it’ll be great anyway, you really have a good eye for these kinds of things. I’m a bit scared about what you’re gonna make me wear but I know it’ll look great,” he chuckled.

Jongdae stood up, glancing at the canvas in front of Baekhyun. It was almost completely covered in paint, a predominant beige color covering most of it, forming a broad pair of toned shoulders. He wasn’t used to Baekhyun painting things like this. Faces, and emotions – these were his favorite, usual themes. A pair of broad shoulders, a firm chest, and, for some reason, a scar visible along the line of muscles. All of that was new to him and what he found even weirder was how capable Baekhyun was of putting so many emotions in something so simple. In the way the chest was holding itself up, turned to side a little bit. Still, he was a bit taken aback by Baekhyun’s sudden desire to paint this. It was not a school project, that he knew. Baekhyun and Jongdae would always talk about their projects and this wasn’t a part of it.

"Baek…? What's this?" asked Jongdae carefully, looking at the painting behind him.

“Hm?” He turned around and looked at his painting. “Oh, this?” He tilted his head a little. “I don’t know, I just got… inspired out of the blue…” He observed the canvas, his eyes following the scar, and they widened a little.

"Oookay? It's a bit different, I think."

“Yeah… It really is, isn’t it?” He bit down on his lower lip, his fingers fumbling with his brush.

"So, who's that? Are you gonna go full gay and draw naked guys now?" Jongdae snorted, waving his hand before Baekhyun's eyes. "Hello, Earth. Damn, you look like a maniac when you paint like this."

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun finally turned to his friend, blinking. “You were saying?”

"You mean the part on gay porn?"

“Gay porn?” He raised an eyebrow.

"I asked if you were gonna go full gay and paint naked guys now. Who is this anyway?" Jongdae sighed deeply, looking at Baekhyun turning to the canvas and putting his brush into his cold tea.

“No one?” He looked up at the painting again, sighing silently. “It just came up to me. It shows the struggles in your battle against your own insecurities, doubts. Your inner demons, and your reluctance of accepting what is already a part of you.”

"Oh. Okay. Mine was funnier but okay,' Jongdae smiled happily. "I really like it, you should hang it here somewhere. We still have a free space in the kitchen," he offered. Baekhyun blinked, once or twice.

“Hanging it? Hm, it’s not even finished yet…”

"Then finish it and then we'll do that. I love it and I think it would look great in this space above the table," Jongdae looked at the piece, tilting his head. "Also, _daaamn_. Now can you come for a fitting before I start drooling over smeared paint?"

Baekhyun chuckled and looked at himself. “I should probably take a shower first, I don’t want to ruin your creations.”

"Do that. I need you to actually wear them today," Jongdae took a deep breath. "This is gonna be a big moment, so get ready. By the way, have I told you that Chanyeol found me a photographer? His friend is gonna help me and take the pics for us. He didn't even want money, I'm just supposed to treat him to a dinner in exchange, can you believe it?!" he smiled, relief clearly visible on his tired face. "I'm so fucking grateful."

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Chanyeol was the one, who had found someone for him. “I’m so happy for you, Dae, this is so great!”

"I know, right? This is gonna be amazing! I'll show you, just get in the shower already and I'll prepare everything!" Jongdae got to his room in a few quick steps, loud music still playing inside. His work was much more organized than Baekhyun's – he cleaned all the scraps from the floor and had all his designs and projects were neatly stored in colorful binders. The only mess that was present in his creative process was the music. Baekhyun knew he could expect anything from EDM to traditional Chinese music playing in the room when he passed the door. This time it was loud rap in a language he couldn't quite recognize but he couldn't even say he was surprised. He looked around the room, standing in his half-naked glory.

“So, what should I do now?” He smiled.

"Wear this," Jongdae passed him a light blue kimono and wide black pants. "Oh god, I can't wait."

“I’ll do what I can to make it look somehow okay,” he chuckled and took the clothes. “Damn it Dae, I love the fabric!” he said, putting them on carefully. The kimono flowed around his slim figure, contrasting with the black pants. The pants were straight, cut below the knee and matched the wide silky trimming on the upper piece, cool on Baekhyun's bare shoulders. Jongdae sat in front of him on the floor, smiling from ear to ear.

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun moved comically, testing the feeling of the fabric against his skin.

“It’s really comfy, a bit cold you know, but it feels good!” He looked down at the pants. “I think the pants are just a bit too big on me though?”

"They're supposed to be big. You look great," Jongdae sighed contentedly. "But I'm a bit disappointed, I was expecting a reply like, you know, _like a sexy wife on a warm Sunday morning_ or _like the slut that I am_. Doesn't the kimono give you that vibe?"

“Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted a serious answer!” he chuckled and looked at him. “I definitely would get fucked a whole lot more with this. Can you imagine? Wet hair, black eyes? I’d make them fall for me, and they would want to rip this out of me,” he smirked.

"You don't even have to rip it to take it off, that's the magic," Jongdae's lips stretched in a satisfied smile. "I actually think I may give you this after I get my grade. Not my style but it suits you perfectly.”

“What? No, Dae, you should keep it, it’s way too beautiful and you worked hard on it! I’m sure it’d suit you too. Don’t you want guys to drool all over your body?” he winked.

"I sure do but it's suits you better. I've done it specially for you anyway," the blonde smiled mischievously. "Now, change into this. I can't fucking wait to see you."

Baekhyun put on the next piece in a beautiful pastel shade of minty blue. He looked in the tall mirror standing in the corner of the room and saw his slim body almost drowning in the long sleeves and scarily wide skirt of the flower printed dress he wore. It had a large V cut in the front and was definitely made for a man.

"What a lucky bitch I am to have you as a friend. You look stunning!!" Jongdae sprung from his place on the floor and started adjusting the sleeves on Baekhyun's shoulders. "Incredible! I hope this get good marks so you can walk the runway in this. Beautiful. Fantastic. I love it." He definitely looked like he was about to cry. Baekhyun smiled softly, looking at his best friend being so passionate. He loved how Jongdae was always so excited about his art.

“I only look stunning because you’re a fucking artist, Dae.”

"So you agree?! Not pissed that it's a dress?" Jongdae asked carefully.

“I look hot thanks to your dress, so whatever suits your boat,” he winked again and looked down at the dress, playing with the flowy fabric of the sleeves. “You really are talented, Jongdae, I am amazed.”

"Well, that's great, because I have another one," Jongdae chuckled and took another hanger from his closet. This time, the fabric had a deep purple color and was even thinner and most definitely translucent on top. "There's a lot of tulle, so be careful. Wait, I'll help you change."

“Okay, I’m all yours, go ahead.” He chuckled and spread his arms, letting Jongdae take care of the clothes. After a few minutes, he had another long dress on. The translucent front exposed his chest and transformed into a dark purple tulle skirt with a small train at his waist. There was more tulle by the sleeves, which created a small wing-like shape.

"Dior silhouette. This was a fucking bitch to sew, I cried so much it's embarrassing. But I wanted to do something harder since the kimono is so simple… Oh god, the color suits you perfectly. I just wish your hair was a bit darker…" Jongdae came up to him and ruffled his hair. "And with make-up? Awesome," he sighed, pinning a bit of material by Baekhyun's waist. "Just a few corrections and it's gonna be perfect. Oh god." he repeated and hugged his friend, careful not to touch the dress too much. Baekhyun thought for a second before murmuring.

“How darker?”

"Like two tones? Because it's rather light now, I'm thinking dark brown," said Jongdae absent-mindedly. "Okay. Okay. So the shoot is on Thursday afternoon next week. The photographer comes, you change three times, pose like a motherfucker and we go home. I mean you go home, and I go for dinner with him. Okay?"

“Just dinner, hm?” He smirked.

"I have never even seen him. All I know is that he's Park Chanyeol's friend. And I've seen his photographs, of course. So, yeah, a dinner," Jongdae smiled lopsidedly. "Okay, get out of the clothes and I'll work on them a bit more. Damn, I'm so fucking proud."

“Okay, then I guess I’ll leave you alone? I’m probably gonna go back to my painting. You did a really great job Dae, you can be proud, and I’m really proud of you too.”

"Thanks, hoe," the blonde smiled again, carefully straightening the material of the dress and hanging it back in the closet. "Go and paint some more naked men for our kitchen," he snorted.

-*:.-*-.:*-

He moaned loudly, the sound muffled by a strong manly hand on his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he couldn't quite recall feeling that good for a long, long time but the thought quickly escaped when he felt another deep thrust inside himself. The hand on his throbbing dick moved up and down in a painfully slow rhythm and he felt like he was going to lose it if it didn’t move faster. He moaned again, tears pooling in his eyes and slowly falling as he closed his eyes, feeling the familiar heat below his stomach. He tried to say something, but the hand on his mouth prevented him from opening his lips and breathing properly. A few painstakingly long minutes had passed until the slim fingers started moving faster, making him desperately catch each of the shallow breaths. Feeling a bit dizzy from the multiple sensations and a slight lack of oxygen, he came moments after, one hand gripping the car seat backrest and the other one placed on the man's chest, feeling the scar underneath. He took a deep breath, when the man withdrew his hand and went in to kiss him, the tears still glistening on his cheeks. He had never felt better. He wanted to stay there forever. Lying down comfortably, and letting his leg slide onto the mat behind the front seat, he lazily opened his eyes to meet the gaze of…

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun woke up, his hair stuck to his forehead and his heart pounding against his chest. He was a bit disoriented, looked around the room and finally realized the state he was in. His dick was still throbbing between his legs, taking him back to what just happened in his subconscious, and Baekhyun suddenly felt angry. He pushed the covers away, stomping his way to the bathroom and throwing his pair of now stained boxers in the laundry basket. Walking into the shower, he turned on the ice-cold water to punish himself. He teeth were clenched, his fists rubbing on his face to calm himself down. He couldn’t believe he had just dreamed of that, still remembering the feeling of the man’s hands on his skin and hating himself even more for wishing it was true. He could feel Chanyeol’s scar under his fingers, his thighs still trembling and his heart beating painfully fast in his chest. Baekhyun wanted to scream. He sighed with anger, cleaning himself and cursing under his breath. He stayed under the cold water for long minutes, almost wanting to push his head against the shower door. Baekhyun went out and walked back to his bedroom, a towel around his hips. He changed his sheets, still pissed, and went back to bed, almost stopping himself from falling back asleep in fear of seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just wanted to say that I'm not sorry for anything my dear character chanyeol said. be warned, he's just warming up >:)
> 
> -minty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're back hehe ~  
> Hope everything's going well for you guys <3
> 
> \- K.

Jongdae was unusually nervous, even for himself. He was ready to go so he just walked around the house, trying to clean a bit, organize the kitchen utensils or just walking around and glancing at the clock. They should go out in an hour and had lots of time to kill but Jongdae was up till morning and simply wasn’t able to calm down before his first shoot. He had done several projects already, but he never yet had to submit the pictures. He and Baekhyun went through all the possible poses yesterday, trying to come up with the best way to showcase the clothes with three breaks for Jongdae’s mini mental breakdowns.

“Can we just go now? Let’s… Let’s go for a coffee or something.”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry, I have an appointment with one of my professors and I should go now to make sure I won’t be late for the shoot you know?”

“I’ll go with you. No, I can’t, I have to wait. Damn! Or can I go?” Jongdae stilled and sat down on the floor where he stood. “Fuck me, I’m gonna die. Baek, run, you’re gonna be late!”

“Jongdae, you’re gonna be fine, ok? You’ll do great.” He bent down and kissed his cheek.

“Ugh, get off me, you homosexual,” Jongdae said with fake disgust. Baekhyun chuckled and kissed him again.

“I’ll be quick.” He left as soon as he said that, half-walking half-running. Jongdae just smiled sadly, getting up and going to his room to nervously try to draw anything to calm his nerves.

He was just lying on his bed when Baekhyun came back about forty minutes later, putting his backpack on the side and going straight to Jongdae’s room. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

“Come in!” the boy whined. Baekhyun entered and saw him sprawled on the bed, face distressed. “Are you kidding me?!”

“Are you dead already?” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I wish I was. You dyed your hair!” Jongdae scrambled to get up and look at Baekhyun’s dark brown hair. “You’ll look amazing in the shoot! I can’t believe you did that for me!”

“You said it would look better, so of course I did.” He smiled softly and Jongdae hugged him tightly. “You should know I’d do anything for you, babe.”

“I totally appreciate that but since when you like calling me _babe_ so much?” Jongdae raised a brow and jumped when his phone chimed on the desk. “You’re either gayer than ever or you really do need a fuck, dude. Our ride is here!”

“Okay, Okay, just let’s go then, slut. Who’s driving us?”

“S-Surprise?” Jongdae bit his lip and quickly shoved a large bag in Baekhyun’s hand. “Do just one more thing for me today and don’t whine now, okay?”

“Hm, I guess? What is it?” He frowned, pointing at the bag.

“The dress. I have the rest here,” Jongdae lifted another bag. “You didn’t think we were gonna walk with this in October? It could be raining,” he shook his head and opened the door. A few minutes later they were outside and Park Chanyeol, dressed in a black denim jacket and a pair of black jeans was standing in Baekhyun’s view, leaning on his car and waving to Jongdae. His friend threw him an apologetic look and smiled to the man.

“Thank you so much for giving us a ride. I was so afraid it was gonna rain today…” He sighed and shook his hand. Chanyeol just shrugged, opening the trunk.

“No problem. Been there, done that, I know how stressful it is for you. And we gotta pick up Minseok anyway, so it’s not a problem,” he smiled reassuringly and took the bag from Jongdae. He stretched out his hands to Baekhyun, giving him a lopsided smile. “Hello, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun breathed in deeply, looking at him.

“Hello, _sir_.”

Chanyeol placed his bag in the boot and motioned for them to get in. Jongdae sat down on the front seat, leaving the backseat for Baekhyun and started chatting with Chanyeol who quickly started the car.

Baekhyun slowly looked around him, tuning them out and getting lost in his thoughts. He wished he wouldn’t think of this, but sitting there, feeling the leather of the backseat under his fingertips, it took him back to that night. He felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks getting redder, remembering Chanyeol’s hand on his mouth, Baekhyun’s thighs around his hips and the broad shoulders looking so delicious as they tensed with every thrust. Baekhyun bit his lip, straightening up in his seat. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling too hot.

Chanyeol and Jongdae still talked about design and the man told him about his first exam and how nervous he was to calm him down a bit. When Baekhyun dared to glance at him, he noticed that Chanyeol was watching him in the rearview mirror, his brows slightly furrowed. The man looked away when their eyes met but he soon caught his gaze again. Baekhyun looked away, stopping himself from running his fingers in his hair - he couldn’t possibly ruin it, Jongdae would freak out. The man parted his lips to say something, but he just frowned and let the blonde talk.

They made a quick break in front of a house in the neighborhood near the school to pick up Chanyeol’s friend, who introduced himself as Minseok and made Jongdae’s eyes widen. Baekhyun immediately knew that Jongdae got even more nervous in front of the handsome photographer. Baekhyun smiled to Minseok, thanking him for helping his best friend.

“I hope I’ll be a good model, but just in case, you can totally tell me if I’m not doing okay.”

“No problem, I have lots of friends from the fashion school and almost no of them was a professional model on these shoots. So, don’t worry about that.” Minseok smiled reassuringly. “It’s just three pieces, right?”

“Yeah?” He looked at Jongdae in the rear view, “You should ask Jongdae though, he’s the artist here,” he smiled, softly.

“Oh, no, no one ask me questions! I think I’m gonna puke or get a heart attack in a minute,” the boy let out a shaky breath and Minseok chuckled.

“It’s gonna be okay, really. If Chanyeol managed to pass, then you will too.” Baekhyun scoffed, looking down at his hands.

“Hey! I was good!”

“You were the worst. I mean, talented and all but come on, you shouldn't have passed half of the classes.”

“What? Why?” Jongdae raised his brows, forgetting his nerves for once. Minseok smiled happily.

“Absences. And talking back,” Chanyeol shrugged. “That’s irrelevant, though. Aaand… We’re here.” Baekhyun looked away from the guy, leaving the car quickly and joining Jongdae, trying to make him feel better.

“You’re gonna be fine, Jongdae, I’ll do my best just for you.”

“I know,” the boy smiled nervously, “You're the best, But the guy…” he lowered his voice a mere whisper, “oh, my god. Have you fucking seen him? I’m...” Baekhyun chuckled, glancing at Minseok.

“He’s hot, you’ll have fun at dinner,” he winked.

“I’m gonna die at that dinner,” the blonde shook his head, following Chanyeol and Minseok to the special room for the students. It was all set with a plain white background. Minseok took a bag off his shoulder and started setting his camera right away, while Chanyeol smiled encouragingly to Jongdae and sat in the corner of the room, taking out his laptop. “Okay, here’s something that you can use as a changing room. How about we do the purple dress first?” Jongdae handed him one of his bags with the neatly folded garment.

  
“Okay, then, do I let you put it on me, or do you just want me to come to you once it’s done and you’ll do the rest?”

“Put it yourself, there’s not enough space. Oh my god, Chanyeol, I can’t wait until you see him!” Jongdae shouted excitedly. Chanyeol chuckled, giving him an amused look.

“Can’t wait to see your piece. What have you done?”

“I can’t tell you, you gotta see that!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes when he heard Chanyeol’s voice and took off his clothes, sliding on the dress carefully. It fit him perfectly and he knew he looked magical in it, but he was also painfully aware of the transparent front made of a dark purple chiffon and his bare collarbones left in full view. Jongdae jumped up to him, excited, holding an eyeshadow palette in one hand. “You’re beautiful and this fits my aesthetic so perfectly I wanna cry,” he let out, quickly helping Baekhyun zip the dress up and sitting him down on a small chair to quickly put his make-up on. They practiced that already, so knew exactly what he was doing. It took just a little dark eyeshadow to make Baekhyun’s face seem just a bit more mysterious and androgynous.

Jongdae stepped back and looked at his friend proudly.

“Satisfied?” Baekhyun asked, adding a smirk to fit the entire look.

“You’re stunning. Come here,” Jongdae stepped aside, making way for him. Chanyeol lifted his head from his laptop and when Baekhyun caught his gaze, he saw the man’s mouth drop in awe. He felt some sense of pride making its way through his veins. He stopped himself from smiling, looking straight ahead and following Jongdae’s instructions.

“Do you like it?” the blonde smiled from ear to ear, looking at the startled man. Minseok glanced at him too, a smirk under his nose.

“Yeah, I mean… The dress is amazing. I love the color. Kinda gives me Michael Costello FW 2017 vibes,” Chanyeol quickly let out in one breath. “Y-You know, just dark and… A bit twisted,” he managed and even gave him a wide smile, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes.

“My best friend is _definitely_ the best,” Baekhyun sing-sang happily. Jongdae looked at him amazed and Minseok blinked a few times.

“Wow, just wow. You look amazing and the dress really is stunning. Good job, Jongdae,” he said and the blonde blushed, turning his head away. “Okay, Baekhyun, come here. Do you have any idea what you want to do? How do you want to pose?”

“Well, we thought of a few poses, maybe I’d just do them, and you tell me if it’s okay?” Baekhyun smiled softly, avoiding looking at Chanyeol. He didn’t want to take the risk to be pissed off during his friend’s photoshoot. Jongdae deserved better.

“Yeah, sure. Show me what you got,” Minseok grinned, settling behind his camera.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun did just that. If he was a bit awkward at first, Minseok really did wonders to make him feel comfortable, and Baekhyun was having fun, moving around and posing for the camera. Jongdae was squealing at times, encouraging him and sometimes posing behind Minseok, waiting for Baekhyun to do the same. Baekhyun tried to look cool, mysterious, he kept his smiles for himself and played with the fabric and the flowy pieces. He could feel eyes on him. Chanyeol’s eyes. He looked at him, avoiding it most of the time, their eyes meeting once or twice. Something was weird, Baekhyun did not know what, so he kept everything to himself, doing his best for Jongdae.

Chanyeol was sitting in the corner, working on his laptop and quietly talking on the phone for most of the time, making notes and busying himself as much as he could to avoid looking at Baekhyun. He let out a long breath when he came out in the other flower-printed dress with a cut in the front that went down to his waist and closed his eyes for a second. This was too much.

“Chanyeol, what do you think?” Jongdae asked a bit nervously and the man fought his urge to whimper, focusing his gaze on Baekhyun’s slim body framed by the silky fabric. He tilted his head, trying his best to keep his expression neutral and scrunched his nose up when he saw his friend smirking at him from behind the camera.

“It’s beautiful. Can you show me the sleeves?” Baekhyun turned a little, putting his thumb against his lips and looking at Minseok with his eyes asking if it was good enough. The photographer gave him an appreciative nod with a strangely mischievous smile and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s laptop almost falling on the floor from his lap. The man quickly scrambled for his phone, typing at the speed of light.

_∆Office∆_

**yeollie** : _my gay ass can’t fucking take this someone send help_

**yeollie** : _i’m on that shoot just sitting there but NO OF COURSE HE COULDN’T WEAR ANYTHING ELSE_

Chanyeol sighed quietly, quickly snapping a picture and sending it to the chat.

**yongsunnie** : _oh wow he looks so beautiful!_

**byullie** : _ooooh babe, how are you gonna handle that, hm? we know you want it_

**yeollie** : _girl BARELY_

**yeollie** : _I STILL HATE HIM THOUGH_

**yeollie** : _I’M TOO GAY FOR THIS i wish i could run away but they’re supposed to finish soon ugh_

**byullie** : _you hate that you can’t fuck him coz he doesn’t want you ~_

**wheeinie** : _moonbyul!_

**wheeinie** : _maybe it’s time you accept the truth though hehe_

**yeollie** : _BYUL THIS IS SO WRONG IDEK WHERE TO START WTH_

**yeollie** : _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME CROOKS_

**byullie** : _you like ‘em young huuuuh_

**yongsunnie** : _we’re here for you baby_ _❤_ _️_

**yongsunnie** : _they do have a point though_

**yeollie** : _never said that and never will_

**yeollie** : _i’m speechless and never gonna trust you all ever again_

****

**_yeollie_ ** _: it hurts_

****

**byullie** : _not as much as gay sex tho’, right?_

**wheeinnie** : _not as much as seeing baekhyun look so stunning!_

****

**yeollie** : _byul i’m gonna kill you in your sleep with my bare hands_

****

**byullie** : _maybe baekhyun is waiting for you to choke him?_

****

**yeollie** : _BITCH I’M SERIOUS_

**byullie** : _bitch me too_

Chanyeol let out an annoyed huff, coming back to work. He couldn’t help but glance at Baekhyun a few more times. He went to change in the meantime, so now he stood before the camera in the black pants and the kimono piece, flowy fabric tickling the fair skin. The student looked at the camera, his chest exposed and his elegant fingers against his pink lips. Minseok snapped a few pictures and Baekhyun slightly let his head fall back, showing his milky neck and closing his eyes. Jongdae was surprised at how good Baekhyun was at this. He wasn’t just hot. His darker hair made everything look even better, beautifully contrasting with his fair skin, and Jongdae was more than happy to have his best friend model for him. Baekhyun’s tongue slipped between his lips and he then bit down on his lower lip, his eyes still closed and his Adam apple moving as he swallowed down. Chanyeol snapped a few other pictures for the girls and sent them to the chat, breathing deeply. He couldn’t help himself and finally put his laptop away resting his chin on his hand and just openly watched Baekhyun pose. He was just glad that the corner of the room wasn’t very well lit and none of the boys could see his flushed cheeks very well. Baekhyun finally ran his fingers through his hair as he heard the photoshoot was coming to an end, his lips parted and his eyes dark and mysterious.

_∆Office∆_

**yeollie** : _i’m fucking speechless have you seen the pics_

**yeollie** : _how can the little bitch be so awful but look like this_

**byullie** : _you’re so stupid it hurts sometimes_

**byullie** : _lucky i love you_

**wheeinnie** : _he’s super nice!_

**yongsunnie** : _maybe he should be a model_

**byullie** : _yeah, we should let yeol create a few things for him_

**byullie** : _not that he’d preferred him naked or anything_

**byullie** : _screenshotting for blackmail material btw babe_

****

**yeollie** : _BITCH I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS YOU’RE CANCELLED FOREVER_

****

**yeollie** : _you were supposed to save me and all you’re doing is making me more distressed_

****

**yeollie** : _worst coworkers 2019_

**byullie** : _just ask mom what she thinks_

**byullie** : _you’ll see we all agree_

**wheeinnie** : _you’re a bit whipped for the guy honestly…_

****

**yongsunnie** : _you’d look cute together_

**byullie** : _just fuck already ffs_

**yeollie** : _i’m not i hate you all now_

**yongsunnie** : _we love youuuu~_

Minseok took a few more pictures, asking Jongdae if there was anything he needed him to do, and after slightly blushing and never looking into Minseok’s eyes, Jongdae told him he did a great job and it was enough. He walked over to Baekhyun, gave him a big hug and thanked him, looking happy and satisfied, his nervousness finally gone.

“You were incredible!”

“You’d make a good model,” Minseok agreed. “I mean, for real, you’re so natural in front of the camera, you have good proportions… Think about it, Yeol and I could surely help you with that,” he smiled.

“Ah!” Baekhyun exclaimed, blushing a little. “You’re really nice, but that’s really not my thing. I only did it to help Jongdae. I’m glad you liked it, Dae. Your creations look stunning, I wish I was good enough for them,” he smiled softly, his cheeks still a bit red.

“You’re more than enough, I told you!”

“You could try though, why not, actually?” Minseok started packing his equipment, glancing at Chanyeol, who was talking on the phone again, naming prices and making notes. They exchanged a few gestures and both smiled slightly. “He’ll be ready in 3 minutes. Pack your stuff and let’s go, hm?”

“I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun told Jongdae and he walked away, changing his clothes and putting back on his old pair of jeans and a hoodie. A few minutes later, the four boys packed their stuff in the car and Jongdae and Minseok said their goodbyes, walking to a nearby restaurant they made a reservation at. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in silence, until he finally took a deep breath, opening the car door.

“Need a lift?”

“What?” Baekhyun turned to him, blinking a few times. He was still wearing his makeup and his hair was disheveled after running his fingers through it so many times. Baekhyun realized he actually had no way of going back home, except for the bus, but he would have to wait for at least fifteen minutes for it to arrive — it suddenly sounded like a good idea. Chanyeol snorted when Baekhyun got in the car without a word and started the vehicle. After a few minutes of Chanyeol driving in silence and Baekhyun looking at his phone, the student finally looked up, his eyes on the road. His cheeks were slightly flushed, the memory of his dream haunting him again now that he was back in the car. He needed a distraction, and no matter how much he hated Park Chanyeol, he had no one else to talk to right now.

“Jongdae’s creations were so beautiful…”

“They really were. Freaking incredible,” Chanyeol sighed. His voice had a strange undertone that Baekhyun hadn’t heard before. He slightly raised an eyebrow.

“Ha, I’m honestly so proud of him! I hope I did a good enough job for him, he deserves it!” He sighed silently.

“You were… You were really good, actually,” the man murmured. He looked a bit tired, looking at the road with both hands on the wheel. Dressed, as usual, in all black that made his skin look a bit paler and the shades under his eyes darker. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, turning to him.

“Huh, was I?” He tilted his head a little. “Minseok said I should try modeling. He said that I have good proportions.”

"Uh… You do. You really do," Chanyeol forced himself to shrug with a neutral expression on his handsome face. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes a little before looking back at the road.

“Thank you, I guess?” he pushed his disheveled hair away from his eyes, “I’ll think about it. But I’m more used to looking at models than being one.”

"Yeah, that's what I felt on that anatomy class. Damn, this was so uncomfortable," Chanyeol groaned, reminded of the favor he had done for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun clenched his teeth at the memory of half-naked Chanyeol and his firm scarred chest.

“I bet,” he only answered, breathing through his nose. The man hummed quietly. It was already dark outside and the lights played on their faces. The car stopped on the red light and Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun.

"You… You actually seemed to be in your element, you know?" The student looked at him, a bit surprised by the fact that Chanyeol wanted to talk to him. They kept almost fighting every time they were having a discussion and no one else was involved, so they stopped trying.

“We practiced a lot.”

"Oh."

“Minseok really is good at his job too, he knew how to make me feel comfortable.”

"Yeah, he's great. Works for us too sometimes and all the models love him. Every time I help with the shoots, they're swooning over him," one corner of Chanyeol's lips curved upside.

“I bet,” Baekhyun answered as soon as Chanyeol was done, “he’s super nice, and definitely hot.”

"Oh, you think so?"

“Have you seen him?” Baekhyun shrugged, “fierce eyes, cute lips, 100% would fuck.”

Chanyeol raised a brow, giving him a once-over.

"Yeah, I’ve known the guy for 10 years, I kinda noticed. Didn't know you…" he started but pressed his lips immediately. "Sorry." Baekhyun frowned and looked at him, Chanyeol’s face barely visible through the darkness of the car.

“Didn’t know I what?”

"Nothing. That was unnecessary."

“You started it, you have to finish it, _sir_.”

"That's a childish rule that I don't need to obey, Mr. Byun."

“You were talking about me, I have the right to know.”

"I don't have the obligation to voice my every thought concerning you just because you're here," Chanyeol argued, his slender fingers tightening their grip on the steering wheel.

“Well you did, so what stopped you? Too chicken?” He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't want it to get too personal, sir."

“Whatever, I don’t even care about your opinion,” Baekhyun answered, clearly stopping himself from pouting.

"Then why the hell have you even started this conversation?"

“Oh, sorry. Should I just keep my mouth shut to please you, _sir_?”

_For that you should keep it wide open_ , Chanyeol thought and snorted to himself.

"Do whatever you want, I don't need you to please me," he said out loud.

“Well, thank god.” he rolled his eyes, “should have gone to have dinner with Minseok,” he murmured to himself. Chanyeol stopped the car next to his building and rolled his eyes.

"And I almost thought you were actually bearable. Get the fuck out," he said casually, his voice calm and collected.

“My pleasure.” He unfastened the seatbelt, opening the car door. “Have a nice fucking night, Park,” he added, getting out of the car and grabbing Jongdae’s stuff.

"Stop acting like a goddamn kid, Byun. How in the hell do you even have friends?" Chanyeol said to himself but loud enough for Baekhyun to hear it anyway.

“It’s called being friendly. You should try once in a while. Wouldn’t kill you.”

"You're the one picking fights with me, for fuck's sake, Byun." Chanyeol turned around to look at Baekhyun, who took out the bags, which were placed next to a neatly tied baby blue rope. "What's your problem with me?"

“Should I only choose one?” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the last of his friend’s stuff, ready to close the door and leave. He eyed the rope for a few seconds, not having a clue what it was, and eventually making a half-conscious decision to just ignore it. _Park Chanyeol was an old weirdo anyway._

"You can write me an essay if you want, darling," the man smirked at him from his seat.

“I’d rather not lose any more time because of you, thank you.” He closed the door, his face angry and his teeth clenched. Chanyeol closed his eyes for a second and drove away, not even looking back at the boy. Baekhyun quickly walked in the building, pissed, and irritated, Park Chanyeol’s effect on him getting stronger and stronger.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Jongdae came back home late in the evening, cheeks pink and hair disheveled by the October wind. With a radiant smile on his face, he greeted Baekhyun and quickly took off his coat, going to the kitchen to make tea. He was suspiciously happy, a familiar bounce in his step and when he finally called Baekhyun to the kitchen, the boy immediately knew that he could hardly hold himself back from telling him everything right away.

"Are you ready?" he asked impatiently, fidgeting with his mug in hands.

“Oh, ready is not the word for it,” Baekhyun answered, smiling softly at his best friend.

"He's gay and he asked for my number," he let out and laughed with relief. "And… and he's great, it was so awesome I don't even know where to start!" Baekhyun took a seat at the kitchen counter, watching Jongdae looking so happy. It was a sight he would never get sick of witnessing.

“I see, you like old men now,” he chuckled and put his chin on his palm. “What did you guys talk about?”

"He's not old, he's… 28," Jongdae's cheeks turned even redder. "It was a bit awkward at first, you know. I asked him about work, he asked about school… but then we got the flow and I feel like we talked about everything, really. I never felt so comfortable with a stranger before," he sighed contentedly. "What a guy. He's so funny and so cute, I… It was the best date I've ever been on and it wasn't even technically a date."

“So, when are you gonna see him again? I mean, Minseok was super _nice_ , and _hot_. And he’s a photographer. Seems like you guys are _meant_ to be,” he sing-sang, winking at Jongdae and enjoying his reaction way more than necessary. A flustered Jongdae was a rare occurrence and Baekhyun needed to make the best of it.

"I-I don't know yet. But we will meet for sure, he promised to text me soon," Jongdae waved him off, pretending to be annoyed. "He's really _so_ nice. He praised my work and told me you were really great, by the way. And, speaking of you modelling…" Jongdae smiled even wider. "Have you seen Chanyeol in the back? He looked like he was gonna lose his shit," he laughed, almost spilling his hot tea. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

“I don’t care about that jerk, I don’t like him. I wanna hear about you and Minseok honestly.”

"I don't get why do you even hate the guy so much. But for your information he looked like he _loved_ the show and I don't think he was staring at my dresses," Jongdae looked at him pointedly. "Minseok is on his way to becoming a fashion photographer. He's got his first job from W Korea recently, can you believe? He said he wanted to do something totally different earlier on, like, you know, event photography, but he changed his mind recently. Isn't that awesome?"

“Of course he did, I’m hot.” Baekhyun murmured and straightened a little. “It really is so great for Minseok. He must be really talented to work for W Korea! Damn, your photos will look great, you’ll get the best grade for sure!”

"Dude, I hope so. This is all so cool! I need to thank Chanyeol again," he grabbed his phone to quickly type a message.

“You need to thank _me_ again, why the hell didn’t you tell me he was gonna be our ride?” Baekhyun asked, still annoyed about this.

"What was the problem with that?"

“He was the problem.” he sighed, “it’s like he loves pissing me off. Seriously, I think he finds it funny to be a condescending jerk.”

"I don't know, I feel like you're the one annoying him on purpose," Jongdae scrunched his nose. "That's why I haven't told you, I knew you'd be mad and whining."

“I’m not whining!” Baekhyun said, doing exactly that. “The bitch is just so fucking dumb! I’ll let you know that I was the one starting the conversation and he just like, wouldn’t answer after a while! He was talking about me and stopped mid-sentence and wouldn’t say what he was thinking!”

"Maybe he didn't want to say what he thought or changed his mind, what's wrong with that?" Jongdae raised his eyebrows, looking at Baekhyun judgingly.

“He was judging me because the guy is a complaisant, arrogant and patronizing bastard.”

"Is he? Well, what did he say?" he sighed.

“It doesn’t matter, he’s a jerk.”

"Are you changing your mind right now and that's why you don't want to tell me?"

“Why the fuck would I be changing my mind? The guy’s a creep, he’s got a rope in his car!”

"What… what rope?" Jongdae blinked, surprised and straightened in his seat.

“I don’t know, Jongdae! Have you never seen a rope? It was thin, it was blue and it was a fucking rope!”

The blonde looked at him for a second and suddenly started maniacally laughing, his eyes crinkled. He could barely catch his breath and Baekhyun could only watch him, clueless. Jongdae calmed down after several long minutes, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Bitch, this… He… Is he carrying a bondage rope in his fucking car?"

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Baekhyun groaned, annoyed by his friend laughing at him.

"Why would he have a rope in his car otherwise? This bitch is probably into shibari. Look it up."

“Or he’s just a creep. And how the fuck do you know about… shimari?” He frowned, tilting his head a little.

"Shibari. I'm just reading stuff on the internet, you know," he shrugged, still smiling widely. "You're awfully uninformed for a certified hoe."

“Bitch, you’re just a weirdo. Both of you are.”

"Stop calling everyone creeps and weirdos, it's nothing unusual. You're suddenly so proper."

“No, Park Chanyeol is a fucking weirdo, and you are you. That’s enough of an explanation.”

"You two should fuck," Jongdae murmured, shaking his head and sipping his tea. He leaned back in his chair comfortably, his legs resting on the one in front of him. "I think you'd both feel so much better." Baekhyun made a funny noise, looking at Jongdae.

“I’d rather fuck Professor Do than that old creep.”

"You sure? I think he's actually very much your type but... okay."

“What type? He’s ugly.” A voice in his head scoffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

“I’m only being honest, accept it.” he rolled his eyes. “Wish I’d found myself a hot piece of ass like Minseok.”

"You could if you only weren't a dick to a certain handsome guy. Is he even gay? I bet he is."

“He definitely is no Minseok.”

"Leave Minseok, he's mine now!"

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was, in a few kind words, a nervous mess who could explode at any given moment. It was far from being the first time he had to submit a project, but _this_ felt different. Baekhyun was in Mintblueish office, having been asked by his teammates to come by and bring his new pieces so they would be able to see it first-hand. His heart was beating fast, erratically, his hands clammy. He bit down on his lip, his eyes unfocused.

"Hi, darling, how are you?" Wheein came into the office, smiling brightly. The office was an entirely different place now. He could easily see that the design was already in process, as the table was littered with sketches and fabric scraps and pieces. Chanyeol just gave him a nod when he came in and left him alone without a word.

“Hi…” he answered softly, barely above a whisper. “I’m fine, and you?” he glanced at the binder between his hands.

"Great! The girls will be here in a minute, we had a meeting just now and they needed to stay for a bit. Where's Yeollie?" she went into her booth and started organizing her files.

“He already went into his booth…”

"Oh. Yeol?" Wheein frowned and knocked before coming into the booth, touching the man's shoulder. They talked in hushed voices and Wheein sighed, coming back to Baekhyun and sitting down by the table. "So moody today. Well, how is life?"

“It’s okay, I guess.” he handed her the binder, “you said you needed me to bring it to you…” his hands were trembling a bit, and he tried to hide it but to no avail.

"Why you're so nervous?" the girl smiled, taking the projects from him and opening the binder. She went through the works inside, glancing at Baekhyun.

“I’m just… I don’t know if you’ll like it…”

“Baekhyunnie!” Yongsun exclaimed, walking in and grabbing his hand. “How are you, cutie? I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long!” She frowned a little, coming closer. “Are you okay?” He nodded slightly.

“I’m okay,” he offered her a smile, his eyes looking down.

"Our baby's nervous," Wheein smiled softly, tilting her head.

“Oh, don’t be! I know it’s gonna look great anyway!” She kissed his cheek. “I have to go but I’ll be right back, okay?” She smiled again, leaving the room, glancing at Wheein. Moonbyul walked in after a few minutes, a cup of coffee between her hands and a smile on her face.

“Hey Baekhyun, want anything to drink?” she asked, opening Chanyeol’s booth door.

“I’m fine, thank you…”

“Babe? A coffee?” She looked at Chanyeol. The man jumped on his seat, startled.

"Damn, Byullie, knock," he let out, his hand on his chest. "Yeah, always," he sent her a flying kiss. "I'm coming." She smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, honey, I’ll be more careful next time.” She walked to the coffee maker, not even asking what Chanyeol wanted. She knew him well enough to know that he only drank his coffee black and strong enough to wake up a medium-sized elephant.

The man sighed, displeased and joined the team by the table when Moonbyul placed his mug by his usual place.

"How was the meeting?" Chanyeol took Baekhyun's binder from the girl, humming softly. Baekhyun’s heart fell to his feet at the prospect of more people judging his creations.

“It was boring and Wheein almost fell asleep a few times,” Moonbyul chuckled, glancing at the small girl.

"Poor baby," the boy smiled at the girl, poking her cheek. He opened the file, carefully turning the pages.

“I wonder why she’s so tired,” Moonbyul smirked when she saw Wheein blush. The girl waved her off, embarrassed.

"I work a lot!!"

"Technically it's work, yeah," Chanyeol murmured, his eyes not leaving the prints. "Tell your boy to give you a break, we need you here, sweetie."

“More like work out,” Moonbyul added in a whisper and Chanyeol snorted, nudging her side. Baekhyun was still standing, his eyes stuck on the binder between Chanyeol’s hands and his fingers fidgeting nervously. Moonbyul laughed at Wheein’s embarrassment, not really paying attention to the student in the room.

"You're both awful."

"We know. Damn, Mr. Byun, how about you sit down? You're making me nervous, hovering over me like that," Chanyeol glanced at the boy, wrapping his arm around Moonbyul's shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he answered, giving the man a stern look and taking a seat next to Wheein in front of the pair.

“Be nice with the boy, baby. He’s a wreck.” Moonbyul gave Baekhyun a smile, trying to calm him down.

"He doesn't give me any reason to be nice to him," the man grumbled. He pecked his friend's cheek and took his arm away to quickly make a note, looking at one of Baekhyun's patterns. The girls started talking and he worked quietly, scribbling more notes and sticking markers to some of the pages. Baekhyun was looking at him, his leg nervously bouncing under the table. He bit his lower lip, running his fingers through his hair when he saw how many notes the man was making.

Chanyeol looked up at him, holding his gaze for a moment.

"It's for design. It's not criticism, calm down," he said quietly not to disturb the girls, passing him one piece of paper he used. There were lots of short sentences written down in a nice, clean handwriting.

_sleeve on #2 ??_

_#14 printed on cotton (ask how much needed, tell wheein)_

_ask byul – can we print it on denim (colors???)_

_all print on #10 – price??_

The rest of the notes was similarly short and cryptic. The man raised his brow slightly.

"Better?" Baekhyun felt like he could breathe again. He blinked a few times, feeling his muscles loosen a bit.

“Y-Yeah… Thank you…” he said, swallowing down his pride. Chanyeol just nodded, a faint smile on his lips. He sipped his coffee, coming back to work.

“You’re the cutest, Baekhyunnie,” he heard behind him as Yongsun reappeared again with a blue thick binder between her hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m usually not this nervous…”

"It's okay, baby, these are your first steps and you started big," Wheein smiled to him, lifting her head from her tablet. "It's completely normal but don't worry, we don't bite," she assured, giving Chanyeol a quick look. "None of us."

“I know… I’m lucky to be working with you…” he answered, glancing at the girls.

"Mr. Byun, I got a couple remarks. Can we talk?" Chanyeol stood up after a few minutes, taking the binder and his coffee in hand and nodded in the direction of his booth. Baekhyun swallowed down, nervously, glancing at the girls. Yongsun gave him a thumbs up, a soft and encouraging smile on her lips. He got up, grabbing onto the backrest of his chair when he almost stumbled and he finally walked towards Chanyeol’s booth, looking down, his heart beating painfully fast.

"Close the door, please." Chanyeol placed the binder on his desk and beckoned Baekhyun to come closer. "I could do that by the table, but I figured you may be more comfortable here, without an audience" he murmured, and looked him in the eye. "Can you be nice to me for 15 minutes? Or neutral at least. I need to work, and I don't wanna waste time for stupid fights." Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek, not looking at Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry…” he kind of was, his behavior was not helping his case. Sure, he didn’t like the way Chanyeol was usually acting, but at least the man was professional. “I will…”

"Sorry for what?"

“Acting this way…” he murmured, still looking down. It helped him calm his nerves to act like this towards Chanyeol. Being his real and sassy self made him feel less nervous, but he got why Chanyeol would ask him to calm down.

"Yeah. I see," Chanyeol said slowly. He didn't sound convinced but Baekhyun couldn't really blame him after he treated him like this. "Okay, Mr. Byun. Here's what I wanted to say. I like the first pattern, but I think it would look better if the blue here was a bit lighter. We want to pair it with white denim and I think it matches the material better. Objections?"

“None…” he looked up, “Should I do it again? I could try out a few different shades of blue and you tell me the one you think would look better? I have a few ideas already.”

"We can either do it digitally or, if you want, you can do it yourself. Yongsun can do several versions of the digital sketch for us and we could decide together, what do you think?" Chanyeol tilted his head lightly, watching Baekhyun. He looked like a real designer now, slender fingers holding a pencil, his gaze sharp and focused. He was sitting in his chair in the booth, the colorful chaos flowering around him. The pictures, posters and scraps made it a bit difficult for Baekhyun to focus.

“I’m not sure, I mean, I can do it myself, but I think maybe it would be quicker if Yongsun did though. And we need to be quick, right?”

"Yeah, agreed. I'll ask her to do that," Chanyeol scribbled another note in his notepad and turned the page. They discussed a few other small changes, the man's low, a bit monotonous voice quickly calming Baekhyun down. He stayed at his collected professional self, occasionally glancing at his notes and actively listening to Baekhyun, nodding and giving him several small, encouraging smiles. Baekhyun’s heart considerately calmed down knowing Chanyeol actually liked his work and wasn’t hating on every piece of his. It felt as if all the time he had used, working on the project was worth it and his body relaxed at the thought. They had been talking for about fifteen minutes when Baekhyun glanced at the pictures above Chanyeol’s desk, and he frowned as he caught sight of a picture of himself, wearing the blue flowery dress Jongdae had designed and sewed. He had not seen any of the pictures from the photoshoot yet, and he was actually surprised the first one of them he saw was _here_ , in Park Chanyeol’s office.

“What is this?” He pointed at the picture, still frowning.

"What?" Chanyeol turned his head to look in the direction Baekhyun was pointing to and he blinked, parting his lips. His cheeks reddened as he turned back to face him, straightening in his seat. "Well, that's a… These are the pictures I use for inspo and references."

“Jongdae’s design?” he looked at him.

"Everything here was designed by someone," Chanyeol defended, playing with a pencil in his hand.

“I haven’t even _seen_ the pictures yet, how come you _have_ one?”

"Minseok gave it to me." Baekhyun looked at him, doubtful. “Before the editing.”

“And you printed it out and put it above your desk?”

"I like it," he shrugged. "The dress is great, the picture looks cool and I love the aesthetic," he motioned his hand around the booth. "I got a million pics of androgynous models and drag queens here so… I guess it fits?"

“Are you saying I look like a drag queen?” He looked him straight in the eye.

"All I'm saying is that you're a boy in a boy dress and I love the play on gender here," Chanyeol looked back at him, holding his gaze. Baekhyun expected to see his eyes darken as they did every time they were bickering and Chanyeol had his mocking smirk on, but now they seemed soft and the man was still nervously turning the pencil in his fingers. It almost took Baekhyun off guard,* and he wanted to take a step back, but stayed where he was, his eyes still in Chanyeol’s.

“Also, I look hot there, don’t I?” The Baekhyun on the picture looked confident and mysterious, his eyes looking straight into the camera and his thumb resting against his lips.

The man parted his lips, no words coming out of his mouth. He cleared his throat, finally breaking the eye contact.

"This is not the point."

“But I do, right?” He smirked.

"Last time we met you told me loud and clear that my opinion doesn't matter to you. Why does it now?" Chanyeol's eyes narrowed, darkening.

_∆Office∆_

**wheeinnie** : _one day they're gonna fuck in this very booth and it's true_

**wheeinnie** : _sorry i don't make the rules_

**yongsunnie** : _wheein! you’re supposed to be the pure one!_

**byullie** : _think baekhyunnie is a screamer?_

**wheeinnie** : _hope not_

**byullie** : _he’s got a beautiful voice tho~_

“It does not. I know I look hot.” he slightly pushed his hair away from his eyes. “Probably hot enough for you to dream about using that shibari rope on me.”

"The first thing I'd use on you, baby, is a fucking gag to keep that dirty mouth quiet," Chanyeol said in a voice so low, Baekhyun felt a shiver down his spine. He felt hot suddenly, his fists clenching slightly.

“Cute, _sir_ , you think I’d let you touch me,” he took a step towards the desk. “How unfaithful of you to say something like that too. Such a bad boy.”

"Unfaithful?" Chanyeol raised one eyebrow, looking into Baekhyun's eyes.

“Not sure your girlfriend would like to hear you say that, _Mr. Park_.” He said slowly, pointing at the door to show he was talking about Moonbyul. Chanyeol gave him a surprised look and laughed when he realized what was going on.

"Moonbyul?! Really?"

“Yeah, who else?” he frowned, a bit pissed off by his reaction.

"Anyone but her," Chanyeol chuckled. He sat on the chair with his legs spread comfortably, so when Baekhyun came closer, he was practically standing between them. "She's my best friend. And she's gay as fuck." Baekhyun blinked a few times, having a hard time believing that.

“...Is she?” he raised an eyebrow.

Chanyeol snickered.

"Ask her yourself. I can only tell you that she's definitely not my girlfriend." Baekhyun felt something blooming in his chest, not really realizing what it was.

“I’m glad for her, I thought she had the worst luck ever to be with you.”

"Back to being a little bitch again, are we?" Chanyeol smirked, his gaze sliding down Baekhyun's body and back up to his half-lidded brown eyes. Baekhyun swallowed down, his tongue sliding along his lower lip.

“Only getting what you deserve, sir.”

_∆Office∆_

**wheeinnie** : _the tension is too much_

**wheeinnie** : _i cant even hear them but the sight-fucking is killing me i'm trying to work BOYS JUST FUCK ALREADY_

**yongsunnie** : _I WANNA SEE THEM TOO_

**byullie** : _yeollie is into kids ~_

**wheeinnie** : _omg don't say that that sounds fucked up he's a baby but he's legal_

**byullie** : _oh come on_

**byullie** : _he’s going to ruin him ~_

"Ow, that _hurt_ , Mr Byun," Chanyeol purred, his fingers still playing with the pencil, this time way slower, almost caressing it.

“How sad, Mr Park.”

"Right?" Baekhyun felt his knee brush lightly against his leg. "Well, any questions, Mr Byun? I think you should let the old man work and stop mentioning ropes if you want to keep this professional." Chanyeol licked his lips, tilting his head. Baekhyun’s heart beat faster. His lungs begging for air, the student took a deep breath.

“I can’t promise I will, but I’ll do my best. You know how kids are...”

"Well, darling, show me what you got," Chanyeol gave him a smirk, straightening in his seat and slowly turning away. "Miss you already," he murmured lowly, opening the binder on his desk. Baekhyun shivered. Biting on his lip, he went out and took another deep breath when he closed the door behind him, wondering _what the hell_ just happened. Ms. Ahn was there with the other girls and now all four of them lifted their heads from their laptops and sketch pads. Wheein held back a smile, glancing at her friends.

"Is everything all right, baby?" He turned his head towards her and blinked once or twice.

“Y-Yeah?... He just made a few comments about my designs…” he cleared his throat and walked away from the door.

“You look a bit… flustered…” Yongsun tilted her head.

“No… Just glad my work is good enough…”

“Oh… I see.” Ms. Ahn smiled at him and their eyes followed Baekhyun who quickly said his goodbyes and left, suddenly looking like he was in a hurry. Yongsun chuckled and Wheein joined her, shaking her head.

_∆Office∆_

**wheeinnie** : _yeollie what have you done to the baby_

**yeollie** : _has he left?_

**byullie** : _yeah, almost dying_

**byullie** : _almost having a boner too_

**yongsunnie** : _poor baby!_

Chanyeol came out of the booth with a smug smile that he didn't even try to hide. He sat down at the table, conspicuously placing his own laptop and the notepad by the side.

"This was so fun."

“I need more details, honey,” Moonbyul said, sitting by his side.

“Girl, I don’t even know where to start,” he grinned and mused for a second. “Firstly, he knew about the ropes somehow. No idea how he found out but he did. Secondly… He thought you were my girlfriend,” he said with a disgusted expression.

“He thought what now?!” she exclaimed, grimacing. “And the ropes? For real? What the fuck?”

“I don’t know how he even… Oh, no, wait,” he deadpanned. “The car. He saw the one in the trunk.” The man facepalmed and laughed at himself. “I forgot about that one and he took out the bags… Oh, never mind. So yeah, there was that. And he… actually brought it up?”

“What do you mean he brought it up?” She frowned.

“I doubt he was like _‘hey so about your bondage passion’_ ” Yongsun added.

“He wasn’t. Well, do you… uh, remember that picture of him I showed you?” The tips of Chanyeol’s ears reddened slightly. “He kinda noticed it in my booth and asked me if I thought he looked hot…”

“Oh my god, what did you say?” Hyejin lifted her head, raising a brow.

“Nothing, basically. But then I… I said something really stupid, I’m afraid. I mean I’m really trying to be professional and all but, come on, he’s so awful sometimes. He asked me then if he looked hot enough for me to want to use my rope on him and well…” the man hid his face in his hands and leaned on Moonbyul, laughing silently.

“Babe, we’re all fucking dying here,” she said, patting his head.

“Come on, Yeollie!” Yongsun asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

“I… I told him… Oh my god, what the hell did I do? I told him I’d rather put a gag in his mouth to shut him up,” he let out in one breath.

“You did what?!” Yongsun screamed, standing up suddenly. “Chanyeol, he’s a baby!”

“Yeeeeees! I am so damn proud of you, babe!” Moonbyul smiled happily. Wheein squealed, waving her hands and Hyejin’s mouth just dropped as she looked at the man.

“I’m… I’m sorry!” Chanyeol grinned. “But the little bitch deserved it. Well, we chatted a bit more and he accused me of being unfaithful, thinking Byullie was my girlfriend. I told him she’s not and I just sorta told him to go?...”

“Daaaamn, you should have fucked him right there right then!”

“Moonbyul!” Yongsun frowned.

“What the fuck!” exclaimed Chanyeol. “I don’t want to fuck him, I just wanted him to shut up already. I wonder if it worked, though.”

“That was stupid,” Hyejin commented, smiling slightly nevertheless.

“Yeah, right, you don’t want to fuck him and I’m super super straight,” Moonbyul said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Chanyeol smacked her on the shoulder playfully and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

“I really don’t, he’s rude and awful. He’s pretty cute but still rude, can’t even talk to me without trying to stick the knife in.”

“You are so whipped, Chanyeol.” Moonbyul added and glanced at Hyejin, who just nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes at the boy.

“I’m not,” he whined, getting back to his laptop. He was trying to look hurt, but the satisfied smirk still lingered on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is a bratty drama queen, and I'm not even sorry for that :') I'm not sorry for Moonbyul either, damn I loved writing her xD
> 
> \- K


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you for all your subs !  
> You guys are adorable, I can't take it, it's too much for my poor heart :3  
> LOVE YAAAA ~
> 
> (I'm posting a day earlier 'cause I have work + an exam tomorrow sooooo)
> 
> Please, take care of yourself and be safe <3
> 
> \- K.

Baekhyun took his shoes off, acting as if everything was perfectly okay when really, his pounding heart made him feel like he was going to die at any moment. He stood there for a few seconds before walking to the living room with a frown on his face. He let himself fall on the sofa, his entire body becoming one with the cushions. He tried really hard not to think about what Park Chanyeol had told him. He put on some music during the bus ride and even texted his childhood friend Woosung to keep his mind busy, but really, _how_ _could_ _he_? The words were still ringing in his head and Park Chanyeol’s smirk still playing with his sanity. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about it all. The voice, the smirk, the knee brushing up against his thigh. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Park Chanyeol was playing with his pencil, slowly, sensually, his fingers caressing it like they caressed Baekhyun’s skin in his _dreams_. More than he’d like to admit. More than he should have been. Baekhyun hated him. He hated the _sight_ of him. Even the mere _thought_ of _him_. So why did his body react like that at the only prospect of Park Chanyeol _wanting_ him?

His phone chimed, interrupting his thoughts. He groaned, pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the notification, sitting up as soon as he saw the sender’s name, his breath caught in his throat.

**From PCYuck:** _you left your wallet at the office, mr byun :)_

**From Baekhyun:** _d_ _id i?_

**From PCYuck:** _no i'm joking because my sense of humor is as bad as your opinion on me_

**From PCYuck:** _yes, you did_

**From PCYuck:** _i'll be around your school in the morning. text me your classroom number, i'll give it back to you_.

**From Baekhyun:** _i could also come and get it_

**From Baekhyun:** _you know_

**From Baekhyun:** _since i’m an adult._

**From PCYuck:** _that's cute_

**From PCYuck:** _i'll be there anyway. are you gonna give it to me or you want me to beg you?_

**From Baekhyun:** _hearing you beg sounds quite fun._

**From PCYuck:** _it takes more than one rude kid to make me beg though_

**From PCYuck:** _you want it back or not_

**From Baekhyun:** _still not a kid, old man._

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll be in room L147 from 8:30 to 10:30_

**From PCYuck:** _you're being mean and making me want to go through it, do we want that?_

**From PCYuck:** _great, expect a dying grandpa deliver your shit to you on his knees, mr byun_

Baekhyun chuckled and hated himself for it.

**From Baekhyun:** _want to go through what though? care to elaborate, grandpa?_

**From Baekhyun:** _somehow the thought of you on your knees for me makes me wanna puke_

**From PCYuck:** _the wallet, you &£#@_

**From PCYuck:** _what else_

**From PCYuck:** _that just means you gotta work on your gag reflex_

**From Baekhyun:** _go ahead. i’m sure you’ll have fun seeing how empty it is (just like your head)_

**From PCYuck:** _i can't believe you're writing this shit and still expect me to treat you like an adult_

**From Baekhyun:** _oh believe me, my gag reflex is fine. i have people who could testify for me._

****

**From Baekhyun:** _says the guy arguing with a college student_

**From PCYuck:** _mildly interested_

**From PCYuck:** _i never told you i'm not a kid, kid_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _mildly is still more than i care for you_

**From Baekhyun:** _because you look a hundred years old, you ancient_

**From PCYuck:** _is that why you keep replying_

**From PCYuck:** _how can such a talented artist be that blind is beyond my understanding_

**From Baekhyun:** _just making sure you won’t keep my wallet._

**From Baekhyun:** _i_ _’m not blind, i have common sense._

**From PCYuck:** _you said it's empty, why do you suddenly care_

**From Baekhyun:** _still need my ID and student card. forgot how important it was? yeah, i get it, uni was like 50 years ago for you._

**From PCYuck:** _the second thing would be handcuffs, so you’d stop texting and embarrassing yourself_

**From Baekhyun:** _it’s cute how you think i’d let you anywhere near me._

****

**From Baekhyun:** _you clearly are not on my level, sir._

**From PCYuck:** _oh, today was quite near, wasn't it_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _which is why i ran out of the office so quickly_

**From Baekhyun:** _your creepy old ass scared m_ e.

**From Baekhyun:** _might fill a complaint later?_

**From PCYuck:** _sure_

**From PCYuck:** _didn't look like it though_

**From PCYuck:** _sweet dreams, mr byun_

**From PCYuck:** _see you tomorrow_

**From Baekhyun:** _yeah_

**From Baekhyun:** _see you tomorrow_

**From Baekhyun:** _unfortunately_

**From Baekhyun:** _still gonna be a good night without you in it._

**From Baekhyun:** _have a nice one too. don’t think of that picture too much, could hurt._

**From PCYuck:** _how are you so sure about that?_

**From PCYuck:** _i have much better things to look at, don't think so highly of yourself_

**From Baekhyun:** _i know how i look, it’s funny how much in denial you are_

**From PCYuck:** _it's funny how you assume i'm into boys/you're my type/i need to look at pictures_

Baekhyun frowned a little at the idea of Park Chanyeol not being into boys. Sure, he thought the guy was dating Moonbyul, but he never thought of him as _straight_.

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m everyone’s type_.

**From Baekhyun:** _of course you need pictures. there were no computers when you were younger, you had to buy magazines to look at porn, didn’t you?_

**From Baekhyun:** _on that note, i have things to do, i’m actually quite busy_

**From PCYuck:** _i_ _wasn't talking about porn, i meant real people, darling_

**From PCYuck:** _yeah, sure_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _i don’t like pet names, mr park._

**From PCYuck:** _yet_

**From Baekhyun:** _what is that supposed to mean, sir?_

He straightened in his seat, his eyes never leaving his screen.

**From PCYuck:** _that you're young and you have a lot to discover as it comes to various aspects of life_

****

**From PCYuck:** _isn't that philosophical_

**From Baekhyun:** _gotta find myself a teacher then_

**From Baekhyun:** _i see the next kant._

**From PCYuck:** _can't believe i'm wasting my time designing_

**From PCYuck:** _you already have one old man ruining your young flowery fresh life_

**From Baekhyun:** _unfortunately i have at least 2, and they’re friends. a real horror movie._

**From PCYuck:** _and that's just the start!_

**From PCYuck:** _do you mean kyungsoo_

**From Baekhyun:** _i_ _will not name anyone._

**From PCYuck:** _so mysterious_

**From PCYuck:** _kids these day_ s

**From Baekhyun:** _you should have known i’m very mysterious_

**From Baekhyun:** _my glorious mysterious self is hanging over your desk_

**From PCYuck:** _your very not glorious self is haunting me everywhere these days anyway_

**From Baekhyun:** _you chose to put me there, mr park_

**From PCYuck:** _i chose to put the dress there, not your average face_

The next message was a picture Chanyeol had taken in the office. Baekhyun saw one of the six mannequins which were now standing there, this one with the sleeveless jacket on, a large piece of fabric in Chanyeol's stretched hand next to it. It was the material printed with one of Baekhyun's works.

**From PCYuck:** _i_ _meant this_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _damn i’m good._

**From Baekhyun:** _but i know you meant this._

Baekhyun typed down the message and sent it before taking a selfie.

**From PCYuck:** _you really want me to tell you you're hot, don't you_

**From PCYuck:** _forget it, darling_

**From Baekhyun:** _i_ _don’t need anyone telling me i’m hot_

**From Baekhyun:** _i know i am_

**From Baekhyun:** _still don’t like the pet name_

**From PCYuck:** _uh… okay??_

**From PCYuck:** _yeah, i choose not to care_

**From Baekhyun:** _see, that’s why people don’t like you_

**From Baekhyun:** _honey._

**From PCYuck:** _they do like me but idk if there's any point in trying to explain that to you_

**From Baekhyun:** _hope is a good thing i guess_ , _keep going_

****

**From PCYuck:** _you're an awful person_

**From PCYuck:** _third would be a rope to help you relax and manage your anger issues_

**From Baekhyun:** _you’re putting an awful lot of thoughts in that hypothetical situation huh_

**From Baekhyun:** _also how the fuck is a rope gonna help me relax?_

**From PCYuck:** _nah, it just comes to me naturally_

**From PCYuck:** _so you don't know what it actually is? look it up, it's interesting and i don't really have time to give you lectures right now_

**From PCYuck:** _also i love how we smoothly went from "would" to "gonna"_

**From Baekhyun:** _not planning on doing that_

**From Baekhyun:** _just a way of speaking, big boy, don’t get your hopes high_

**From PCYuck:** _just read a bit, won't hurt you, darling_

**From PCYuck:** _not that desperate_

**From Baekhyun:** _didn’t i tell you i was busy?_

**From Baekhyun:** _sounds like you are tho_

**From PCYuck:** _you wish i was desperate enough to even think of you that way_

**From PCYuck:** _is that why you just spent an hour talking to me?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i wish you’d stop being a part of my life_

**From Baekhyun:** _and aren’t you supposed to be working?_

**From PCYuck:** _i am_

**From PCYuck:** _same, mr byun, same_

**From Baekhyun:** g _oodbye then, mr park_

There was no reply for the few minutes Baekhyun spent looking at the screen, his muscles tensed. He finally looked up from his phone when he heard a chuckle and saw Jongdae, standing at the door with a grin.

"Damn, boy, who's that?" he nodded at the phone, raising his brows.

“What?” Baekhyun frowned and looked at his phone. “No one important, why are you asking?”

"Are you sure? I passed the room several times and now I was standing here for like 10 minutes and you haven't even noticed. You've been typing like crazy for at least forty minutes. So, who's that?"

“What are you talking about? It clearly has not been forty minutes.” Baekhyun glanced at the time on his phone. He cleared his throat when he saw that it had been at least _35_ minutes. “I just… It’s no one, forget it.”

"I want you to tell me soon, you're freaking whipped for the guy," Jongdae winked and smiled. “By the way I got my grade and I have all the pictures from Minseok printed. I got the highest note, can you believe? The pics are on your desk, go through them later, they came out _beautiful_.”

“Dae!” Baekhyun stood up quickly. “That’s amazing! I knew you could do it! You’re the best!” He walked up to his friend and hugged him tight. “I’m so proud of you! Your designs were amazing!”

“Thanks, hoe, I couldn’t do that without you.” Jongdae hugged him back. “I’m going to get some sleep after this fucking marathon, you can go back to texting your boy,” he chuckled and dodged a hit from Baekhyun.

“Shut the fuck up. And we’re going to celebrate tomorrow, you hear me?” He said, excited.

“Yeah, sure! Goodnight!” shouted the blonde from the corridor, going into his room.

Baekhyun looked at him leave, happy for his best friend yet still exasperated for his comments. Jongdae had no idea what he was talking about. Baekhyun whipped for Park Chanyeol? _Not in a hundred years,_ he thought. He still checked his phone one more time though, _just in case_. The message came just a minute earlier.

**From PCYuck:** _"goodbye" sounds so final_

**From PCYuck:** _we need to meet anyway, i gotta show you all the changes so the "out of your life" situation isn't happening anytime soon_

**From PCYuck:** _and you're meeting your dear mentor tomorrow, don't forget about the wallet_

**From Baekhyun:** _how could i_

**From Baekhyun:** _you know where to find me_

**From PCYuck:** _i will_

**From PCYuck:** _now be a good boy, darling, and stop texting old people at night_

**From PCYuck:** _i've heard you're busy_

**From Baekhyun:** _extremely_

**From Baekhyun:** _goodbye, again, mr park_

**From PCYuck:** _< 3_

Baekhyun’s eyes widened the slightest as he saw the text. He swallowed down and typed an answer quickly.

**From Baekhyun:** _now you’re just being mean to me._

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m out for real._

Baekhyun sat down properly, his back resting against the backrest of the sofa and his hands playing with his phone. He thought about a few different things for a minute. About how they had been talking for an hour. About how Park Chanyeol was nothing but professional — but again, neither was Baekhyun. About how this felt so natural in a sense. The student sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. He hated that he liked talking to him. He hated that it felt good and that he had fun. Not with Park Chanyeol. He shouldn’t be acting like this with _Park Chanyeol_. Still, curiosity got the best of him, and after what seemed like a few minutes, Baekhyun unlocked his phone again, ignoring the battery sign telling him to do something. He opened his browser, wondering what to type exactly, and went with the easiest option; _‘shibari ropes_ ’. He quickly went from the Etsy offers to actually reading about bondage, his heartbeat picking up when he realized, what Park Chanyeol was into. He wasn't too eager to experiment in the bedroom so far and he hadn't got anyone to do it with at the moment, so everything seemed rather new to him. The techniques, the sensations… Baekhyun would lie if he said he understood, because he didn’t. He supposed people got off in different ways. Well, he liked the old fashion one. And a few spanks when the situation asked for it. He kept reading about it though, stumbling upon articles discussing the benefits of bondage. He scoffed, and then frowned when he read it properly. As much as Baekhyun claimed to know so much about sex and everything, he realized there were so many things he actually had never heard of, and if bondage was one of them, he wasn’t actually sure _why_ he was looking it up because of Park Chanyeol. _Relaxing_ , he said. So Baekhyun read. And he read until he was able to _get it_. He wasn’t sure he would be into it, but people seemed to find it enjoyable. Relaxing. And some of them would even say it helped them with their anxiety. All in all, Baekhyun realized maybe Park Chanyeol wasn’t just an old creep. Don’t get him wrong, he _was_ an old creep, but maybe there was _more_ to him than just that.

-*:.-*-.:*-

The next day, Baekhyun felt like every minute lasted ten. His illustration class was interesting, but he couldn't help looking at the clock every few minutes. He knew that Park Chanyeol was going to come here to give him his forgotten wallet back and with a pang in his chest he realized he'd have to look him in the eye. It wasn't going to be easy after their two conversations yesterday and the time he spent reading about what seemed like the man's preferences.

The man hadn't appeared throughout the whole class and Baekhyun felt somehow uneasy. Not that he wanted to see him — actually he would be fine not seeing him ever again — but he had made a promise, and Baekhyun actually _needed_ his wallet. At least to eat something for lunch — he missed his credit card already. He was fidgeting on his stool, glancing at the door every time there was a noise outside and getting more annoyed as time passed by. He was deeply frowning at the end of the class, Dahyun even asking him if everything was okay, not really convinced by his answer. She couldn’t ignore the guy looking so nervous — or maybe was it impatience? — next to her for the two hours, and she tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. Professor Han had to call his name a few times, Baekhyun barely listening to her. He sighed one last time as she dismissed the class, and he threw his stuff in his backpack, annoyed, angry, and disappointed.

“Baekhyun, you wanna grab something to eat? I have a free hour until my next lesson.” Dahyun asked, smiling softly, somehow trying to make him feel better.

“I don’t have my wallet, I can’t buy anything,” he answered, looking even more pissed, “thank you for the offer,”

“Come on, it’s on me,” she answered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Baekhyun was about to say no when she turned around, walking towards the door, not leaving him any choice. He followed her, thanking her softly, a pout on his lips. _Park Chanyeol definitely was the worst_.

"Mr. Byun?" he heard as soon as he walked out of the classroom. Park Chanyeol was standing right in front of the door, leaning back on the wall behind him. The man, dressed in a black coat with a stand-up collar, his black hair unstyled, nodded to Mr. Do and came up to him with a smirk on his lips. The professor, comically short next to the tall man, just rolled his eyes and tapped his shoulder, walking in the direction of the teachers' room. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes for a second, teeth and fists clenched, looking at the man. He had no reason to be mad at him, Park Chanyeol never said exactly _when_ or _where_ he’d come. He still was though, and Dahyun blinked a few times when she saw his reaction. She grabbed his wrist softly, asking if everything was okay.

“I’m fine,” he said in a low voice so only Dahyun would hear him, “just came across a snake.”

"This guy?" Dahyun blinked, blushing when Chanyeol came up to them, giving her a smile.

"Hello. Mr. Byun, here is your wallet. I hope you weren't too impatient."

“More like I wished you’d never came,” he said, grabbing the wallet. Dahyun chuckled next to him. _Right_ , she thought.

"Well, I wished to never hear from you again, yet you kept replying." Chanyeol tilted his head with a daring smile.

“It’s called having good manners, you should look it up, sir.” Dahyun felt like she should leave them alone. This was extremely entertaining, yet she was the slightest bit horrified. Park Chanyeol was his _boss_. She slightly tightened her hold around Baekhyun’s wrist, wishing he would stop. He could screw up such a big opportunity because of his big mouth, and he was too talented to let it go to waste.

"If your manners were this good, you wouldn't insult me over and over."

“There’s so much good manners can do.” he glanced at Dahyun who frowned. “Thank you, for the wallet,” he added, looking back at the man.

"You're welcome, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol held his gaze. Baekhyun blinked once, thinking about what he could say _now_. The man would leave soon. Dahyun looked at him.

“We’re going to grab a snack, would you like to join us?” she asked politely, smiling at the man. Baekhyun frowned at her.

"Oh, thank you very much but I need to get back to work," Chanyeol smiled at her and glanced at Baekhyun. "I'll be going now, Mr. Byun. I will call you soon to set up our meeting so we can show you the final changes of the first batch, okay? You can come earlier if you want to. We're in the middle of the process, so we can show you how it looks if you're interested. Show you the ropes," he added with his best professional expression, before nodding to the students and making his way to the exit.

“Dumbass jerk, I don’t give a fuck about the _ropes_.”

“What? Baekhyun, it’s a great opportunity, you can learn so much thanks to him!” He wanted to roll his eyes, but Dahyun had nothing to do with this so he just shrugged.

“Let’s just go get a snack,”

"Yeah, let's go," Dahyun shook her head with a small sigh.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun saw Professor Do leaving the campus in quick steps, immersed in thought and not even giving him a nod to greet him. It wasn’t like him. No matter how much he disliked the student — and God, that was _a lot_ — Professor Do had always been a very polite man. He wondered what could possibly be going on with him, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Jongdae sitting next to him with a very done-looking Oh Sehun by his side. In other words, nothing out of the ordinary.

Professor Do got in his car, driving home, still focused on one particular student, and when he finally passed the threshold, he grabbed his phone and called Chanyeol. They had planned on seeing each other that very same night anyway, and it would certainly help him keep his mind busy.

Jongin was not home yet, so Kyungsoo just made a few snacks for his giant friend and graded some first-year students’ projects while waiting for his friend. Having finished his work in the office, Chanyeol appeared an hour later, immediately lying down on the floor in the corridor, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

“Hi,” he groaned when Kyungsoo stood by his limp body.

“I know you’ve always been a weirdo, but we also have a bed and a sofa if you really want to lie down,” he said, softly kicking his leg.

“I’m not a weirdo. And I’m too tired,” whined the man, not moving a finger.

“Why? Did something happen or just the usual stuff?”

“I’m just finishing the designs. Moonbyul started with the technical stuff now, Yongsun is finishing the digital projects, Wheein talks to the companies 24/7, so you can imagine how the office looks now,”

“Yeah, must be a bit chaotic. Sounds like you guys have a lot to do. Do you even have time to rest or are you just staying up most nights to work on your designs?”

“The second one. Being a perfectionist kills me,” the man sighed, slowly getting up off the floor and taking off his combat shoes and his simple black coat.

“I still wish some of my students would be more like you,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Come on, I made some snacks, it is now time for you to relax.”

“I think I’ll need to go back there anyway but I appreciate,” Chanyeol smiled, ruffling his hair and finally going into the kitchen and plopping down on a seat.

“You need to learn how to stop working for a second. You’re gonna end up a lonely workaholic, that’s not gonna be a pretty look on you.” Kyungsoo put the snacks on the table, pouring him a drink and sitting down. The tall man nodded his head, grateful and sipped his drink.

“Oh, alcohol,” he sighed contently, swirling the wine glass in his hand. “I know, dude, I just want to do a good job. I love what I’m doing, and I can’t fuck this up, you know.”

“I know, Yeol, and you are not. You’re doing a great job, you wouldn’t be there if you weren’t,” Kyungsoo lifted his glass to his lips after offering him a smile.

“I guess so,” Chanyeol straightened in his seat. “Okay, but we’re not gonna talk about my poor choices and unhealthy habits. What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh yeah, I just have a hard time making a decision about one my students.” He straightened up. “I thought it would be a good idea to ask you what you think, you know, different opinions and all.”

“Oh. Okay, happy to help. Is it about the gallery admissions?” he raised an eyebrow. Kyungsoo told him already that he was asked to select several works of his students for an exhibition at the Seoul Gallery and he knew the teacher was always stressed about this, having to choose from the tens of students he taught. Despite his appearance and stern approach, he loved teaching and had a lot of heart for his students.

“Okay, so, I made several decisions already, selected 3 students and I’m sure they’ll do great. I have no doubt about them, they’re serious and talented.” he took a sip of his wine, “The thing is, there was one student I instantly thought about when they asked me to do that, you know? He’s great, talented, his works are amazing. He’s got so much potential and he really is hard working when it comes to his creations. I’m just not certain recommending him is a great idea. He lacks professionalism. He’s been late way too many times, sometimes he ditches class without any reason, and he talks back, a lot. What I mean is that his creative side deserves to be seen, but I’m not so sure he does, and I just don’t know what to do.”

“Hmm. Well, maybe if he’s good, he deserves a chance and then he’ll learn the professional part. You know, he may be cocky when talking to you because you’re his teacher that he knows and all... but there’s a chance he gets scared by how big the gallery thing is and will actually take this seriously. I wasn’t a good student either but when I actually started working, it was so much different than just going to school, you know,” mused Chanyeol, sipping his wine and taking a piece of cheese from the plate.

“Actually, I wanted your opinion on it, because you might know about this better than I do.” Kyungsoo straightened up, “I probably shouldn’t do this, or talk about this with you, but I really need your honest opinion, and well… Byun, you know.” he looked at Chanyeol, waiting for his reaction. The man blinked, seemingly flustered, and scratched his head.

“Byun, yeah. He’s a… He’s a… hard case.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Definitely. But he’s really good, and I feel like this could be a huge opportunity for him. I’m just not a hundred percent sure I should give it to him.” he sighed, “You definitely know him better than I do in some way so… what do you think?”

“Well, I’m… I’m not exactly professional with him, you know. And he’s very much not either when talking to me. The kid hates me for real. But he sticks to the deadlines, works with us well and is really good at what he does, you know. Just treats it a bit too personal but that might be my fault too,” he scrunched his nose. “Not proud of that.” Kyungsoo frowned a bit.

“What do you mean? What did you do?”

“I’m… I’ll tell you later. But we’re not on the best terms.”

“So, you think I shouldn’t recommend him?” he looked at Chanyeol, observing the way his expression changed. The corner of the man’s lips twitched when he held back a smile.

“I think you should. He’s awful to me and I do the same to him but as it comes to work, he’s doing well. So, do that. Plus, I love his works and I think they’re worth showing. That’s why we chose him, you know.”

“I know, he’s definitely really talented… I just find it a bit sad that he’s acting the way he is…”

“Yeah, I know,” Chanyeol looked at his friend, munching on a cracker. “But he’ll learn. He’s still a kid now, just give him some time.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair. “He’s such a jerk sometimes, though, I mean seriously… Ugh, I shouldn’t be saying this, forget it, I’m his professor.”

“I’m almost his boss and I hate the little bitch, don’t even get me started,” the tall man snorted and shook his head. “He’s so fucking rude, seriously. Talk shit all the time and insults me every way he can. I should’ve ignored him but well… I’m too weak and snapped back. And since then we’re just bickering all the time.”

“Hate,” Kyungsoo repeated, looking at his friend doubtfully, “he’s not that bad, I’m pretty sure he’s just like this with you, and I’ve never seen you act like this with anyone else either.”

“Yeah, he’s super nice to the girls, just gets under my skin every way he can,” Chanyeol shrugged. He finished his wine and took a deep breath, telling his story with Baekhyun to his friend. He knew Kyungsoo was probably gonna judge him, but he needed to talk to someone and told him everything, while Kyungsoo just poured more wine in his glass. He showed him the text messages from the night before, his head resting on the table, while the shorter man read, an eyebrow raised. “I’m awful,” he said after some time. “But I can’t help myself when he’s such a brat.”

“Yeah, seems like you guys have a pretty peculiar… _relationship_.” He scrolled down the texts, reading and humming sometimes, before finally looking up at Chanyeol. “So, you’re saying you’re flirting with him because he’s annoying?”

“I’m not… Ugh, Soo, why are you ruining everything? He’s just… It’s…” he mused for a while and squeezed his eyes shut. “Well, he toned it down a bit, so it actually worked.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you saying, and I quote _‘the second thing would be handcuffs’_ worked a lot. You probably scared the kid for life,” Kyungsoo chuckled, “what did you even mean by that?”

“By what? Handcuffs? Oh, it’s because… of the rope. I told you what I said to him in the office. He blushed so hard and it was so funny and I kinda wanted to bring this up? I know it was awful, but I couldn’t help myself,” Chanyeol let out a bleak chuckle. “Holy fuck, what the hell.”

“Yeah, exactly, what the hell? Listen to yourself, how is this not flirting? Telling him you’ll gag him, handcuff him, tie him up?” Kyungsoo looked straight in his eyes. Chanyeol closed them again immediately as if it would help him escape Kyungsoo’s judging look.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, I’m dying here,” he groaned, almost whining. “He’s…”

“Giving you a boner? Yeah, I figured.” He finished his drink.

“No!”

“You literally hung up his picture in your office.”

“Because I love the dress, haven’t you seen my office? It’s full of gender-bend stuff,” Chanyeol lifted his head, sitting straight again and drinking the wine.

“And yet you’re only texting one of those guys.”

“It’s a coincidence that I know him. And I literally just wanted to tell him he left his fucking wallet. It went so far because he’s just going along with it and… Uh, it was fun,” he admitted finally, rubbing his face with one hand.

“Listen, Chanyeol, I’m not saying it’s bad that you’re flirting with him, hell, you can do whatever you want with the kid. All I’m saying is admit it. And also; be careful,” he rested his chin on his palm.

“Careful of what?”

“He’s a bit of a sassy jerk, isn’t he? But he’s got feelings. Just don’t take it too far,” he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed and gave Kyungsoo a weak smile.

“Well, I mean, he’s flirting too so who knows, hm?"

"Oh, come on, he just teases me and tries to piss me off as a hobby," Chanyeol huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Right, just like you then, hm?”

"Can we talk about anything else?" he pouted, and Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Yeah, of course. Anyway, thank you for helping me make a choice.”

"You're welcome, babe. So, how's life? Chanyeol smiled lopsidedly, back to his usual self. He knew Kyungsoo for years and his presence was usually very comforting but today the man was asking all the questions that he avoided asking himself for the past week.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was in the middle of painting a shoulder on his new oil work when Professor Do asked the students to stop what they were doing. It was weird, because Professor Do was the kind of guy who never wanted to lose time. He was standing in front of the class, a sheet of paper in his hands, and he looked at the students one by one before he started to talk.

"The Seoul Gallery opened their admissions for the annual exhibit for young artists," he began, clearing his throat. The students were on the edge of their seats. Everyone could submit their works, but the students recommended by the teachers always had a bigger chance to get their work displayed. "And as always, we have been asked to recommend five students, who will be asked to submit their works. The other five artists will be selected by the gallery critics from the submitted works, so every one of you has a chance. The theme this year is "The Body". There is no preferred technique, so you can do anything you want to do. The deadline for submissions is the 10th of December, so you have a full month to send your applications. The students were all taking notes, carefully listening to their professor. “Do you want me to read the names of the selected students or contact them individually?" He could hear a melody of voices telling him to give them the names. "Okay. I would like you to treat this very seriously. This is very important for you and I hope you all realize that. The selected students from the Illustration major are Kim Taehyung and Byun Baekhyun."

Students started to clap, giving them smiles and pats on the back, and while Kim Taehyung was smiling happily, thanking them, Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it, looking at his professor — who hated him, supposedly — as if it was a joke. He frowned a little bit as Dahyun took him in her arms. Mr. Do just nodded to him and cleared his throat again.

"If you have any questions, you can come up to me after the class. Now, please get back to work," he said and started his usual walk around the classroom, giving tips and pointing out mistakes to the students.

At the end of the class, Baekhyun took his time putting his stuff back in his bag. When everyone was out, he walked up to Professor Do.

“Excuse me, Professor?” he almost whispered.

"Yes?" Mr. Do gave him a small polite smile.

“I just wanted to… say thank you? For choosing me,” he looked down for a second.

"You don't have to thank me. You're talented and we want to give you a chance," the said professor, organizing the papers on his desk. "I just wish you'll take this more seriously than your classes." Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“I will, I can assure you I will… I’m really thankful for the opportunity…”

"I'm glad, then. I already forwarded an email from the gallery to you and Taehyung. Check it for instructions on admission, okay?" Mr. Do almost smiled. "Run for you next class, don't be late."

“Yes! Thank you again, Professor, it means a lot!” he bowed down and started running to his next class, trying to show Mr. Do he made the right choice. The professor just smiled under his nose, shaking his head at the student

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was out of breath when he entered the flat he shared with his best friend. He called for him excitedly, taking off his shoes by toeing them off, and he ran through the apartment, looking for Jongdae.

“Damn it, Kim Jongdae! Where are you?!” he shouted, opening his friend’s bedroom door.

“Baek, you hoe!” Jongdae cried out, lifting his head. He was lying on top of Minseok, his shirt discarded on the floor, lips a pretty shade of pink. “Can’t you knock?” he whined, scrambling to get off the bed.

“Fuck, what the hell!” Baekhyun exclaimed, letting go of the door handle. He looked at Minseok, smiling, and lifted a hand. “Hi, Minseok!”

The man smiled, a bit flustered, sitting up on the bed.

“H-Hi, Baekhyun,” he smiled weakly, glancing at Jongdae, who managed to put his shirt on. They had been dating for two weeks now but it was the first time Jongdae invited his new boyfriend over. Not that Baekhyun hadn’t seen them together – Minseok picked the boy up several times when they were going out – but he didn’t expect him to come over so early.

“How was I supposed to know you were not alone?” he smirked, “You never invited him over before. And I called for you throughout the entire flat, you did not answer,” Jongdae scoffed and rolled his eyes in reply. “I have something super exciting to tell you! Well… probably not as exciting as making out with your hot boyfriend but you know.”

“Surely not. What is it?” the blonde asked with a pained expression. Minseok just blinked, not sure what to do with his hands and fidgeting with the seam on the light pillow on the messed-up sheets.

“Professor Do recommended me for the annual exhibit for young artists at the Seoul Gallery!” he grabbed Jongdae’s arm, shaking it a little. “Can you believe it?!”

“What?!” he shouted, his mouth dropping open. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?!”

“No, he just announced it in class! Kim Taehyung and I have been chosen by him!”

“Bitch, what the hell!” the boy hugged Baekhyun tightly, laughing from excitement. Minseok’s eyes widened and he smiled brightly at him. “I knew you were talented but holy fuck! This is _huge_!” he rambled, pulling Baekhyun away at arm's length. “Who would think such an awful hoe would get this one in a lifetime chance?”

“I don’t know what’s happening this year but it’s like my life is getting better and better by the day! First the collaboration and now that?! I’m so fucking happy, Jongdae!”

“You have every right to be!”

“And the subject is so fucking interesting too? I can’t wait to do it!”

“Really? What is it?!” Jongdae sat down next to Minseok, both looking at Baekhyun curiously.

“ _The Body_!” he smiled excitedly, “I love painting bodies so much! I don’t do it often but it’s so cool…"

“Wow, that’s great! You can do so many different things with that,” Jongdae mused. “Like the thing from the kitchen? Or like some abstract thingy like the one you painted on the first year?”

“Well, I’m gonna have to think about it seriously, but you know I’ll run my ideas by you anyway!” He winked at him, happy.

“Can’t wait,” the blonde smiled lopsidedly, and Minseok tilted his head. “Do you wanna see Baek’s art? We hung his painting a few weeks ago!”

“Yeah, sure,” the man stood up with a spark of interest in his eyes. The whole flat was full of unfinished paintings, sketches and notepads laying around the most unexpected places and works hanging on the walls, but the couple hadn’t yet made their way to the kitchen for Minseok to see the newest addition to the house decor.

Jongdae took his hand and led him through the corridor, rambling excitedly. Baekhyun was walking behind them, trying to tell Jongdae that Minseok probably wasn’t interested. His best friend was _not_ listening to him.

“Most of the pieces are Baekhyun’s actually but this one is really different from the other ones, so we decided to hang it in the kitchen because we both liked it so much. Baekhyun says it represents the…” Jongdae broke off, looking at the puzzled expression on Minseok’s face, who looked at Baekhyun curiously.

“I had no idea you’ve already seen Chanyeol naked,” he quirked an eyebrow. Baekhyun took a step back, stuttering.

“W-What? What are you talking about?”

“It looks like Chanyeol,” he pointed out, and Jongdae gasped, standing behind him. “The scar looks almost identical. Don’t let him see that by the way, he hates it,” he smiled and then frowned, looking at Baekhyun, slowly becoming a mess under his gaze. “Is everything… okay?”

“What?! Boy, I should’ve known that!” Jongdae bridled, giving Baekhyun an accusing look. “Are you trying to tell me we put a naked Park Chanyeol above our table?!”

“O-Of course not! It’s not him! How could it be?!”

“I’ve seen the scar a hundred times, it looks exactly the same,” Minseok stated. “And hasn’t he filled in for a model once? I thought Soo had no one for his classes and asked him for help…”

“You’re just imagining things. It has nothing to do with that!” Baekhyun shouted, a voice in the back of his mind wondering why Chanyeol hated the scar so much.

“Um… I’m pretty sure it does but…”

“I can’t believe!” Jongdae whined, plopping down on the chair by the small table. “Was it when he modeled, or have you finally fucked the guy and haven’t told me?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jongdae! I’m telling you it’s not him!”

“But Minseok says he looks the same and things add up!”

“Tons of people have a scar on their chest!” Baekhyun retorted, but the slight blush on his cheeks was making it so easy for the couple to see through his lies.

"But how many people have modelled for you half-naked? Just admit it," Jongdae rolled his eyes. "You're whipped for the guy, can you two just fuck already?" he sighed and Minseok chuckled.

"They totally should, it's ridiculous from the very beginning," he smiled and shrugged, when Baekhyun gave him a murderous look. "I'm sorry but the first time I saw you two in one room…"

"I know, right? The sight-fucking is unbearable to watch. Just skip the hate part and get your clothes off," Jongdae scoffed, joining Minseok.

“You guys have no idea what you’re talking about. There’s nothing between Park Chanyeol and me! The guy is a creepy old perv and a condescending jerk and I wish I’d never have to see again!”

"Do I have to remind you of the gag thing?" the blonde asked and Minseok snorted. "Or the time you spent an hour texting him like crazy? Or how you're always so nervous when you know you're going to see him? Boy, for real."

“You’re just completely ruining my announcement!” Baekhyun pouted, his cheeks still a bit red. “I hate him. He´s a stupid jerk and I clearly have better things to do than to be into him!”

"Oh, but you're clearly not doing them if you painted him and let me hang it in the kitchen for you to stare at every day!" Jongdae rolled his eyes. "I'm super proud of you, dude," he said with a shit-eating grin. "I'm just thinking… should I call Park to model for you for your gallery piece?" Baekhyun pushed him a little — apparently words weren’t enough to make him shut up.

“You two should just shut the fuck up and go back to fucking or whatever.”

"We weren't…"

"Are you free now?" Minseok asked, interrupting Jongdae. "This calls for a celebratory drink or

lunch."

"Oh, yeah! Let's go somewhere!" Baekhyun looked at them, frowning slightly.

“You both suck.”

"We're gay, of course we do. So, do you wanna go for lunch? It's on me." Jongdae winked.

“I’m just going because I’m hungry.” He answered, turning around and walking to the entrance to put on his shoes.

"Yeah, sure." Both Minseok and Jongdae chuckled, kissing, when Baekhyun went out of the kitchen.

"They're both ridiculous. I'm sure it's Chanyeol."

"I know. Me too. I'm just waiting for them to realize it…" Jongdae whispered back and they smiled at each other. Minseok kissed the tip of his nose. They weren't dating long but they got on so well so quick, it felt like they knew each other for a year.

“Are we going or are you gonna suck each other’s dicks in the middle of the kitchen?” Baekhyun shouted from the entrance.

“Well, now that you said that…”

-*:.-*-.:*-

“Hi, Mr. Byun,” Baekhyun opened his eyes wide, when he heard the voice on the other side. It was 9 AM, he was still lying in his bed and he picked up the call so quickly, he didn’t even check the caller’s ID. Maybe if he did, he wouldn’t have to listen to Park Chanyeol purring in his ear first thing in the morning. He sat up quickly, blinking once or twice.

“Hello?” he answered in a hoarse voice. He rubbed his eye with his fist, and sighed.

“Oh, have I woken you up?” The boy heard the beeping of the office coffee machine in the background.

“It’s fine,” he said, clearing his throat. Baekhyun was a tired mess. He had been working on his piece for the exhibit admission almost all night and he couldn’t get himself to sleep before 5 AM. “Did you need anything?”

“Of course, I need you, Mr. Byun. I wouldn’t call you otherwise,” Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun shivered. “I want to show you the final changes we made to the first batch of the designs and present to you the final models. I thought you might want to see that before we actually send them to the sewing room.”

“I-It’s already done?” Baekhyun sounded surprised. “Yes! I really want to see it!”

“Great. So, when can we meet?”

“Oh…” Baekhyun closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I… I don’t really know, I’m really busy these days, it’s a miracle I even get to sleep and eat…” he stood up and went to look at his schedule. “I have an hour for lunch at 1 PM, should I come by the office?”

“Just an hour? It’ll take you too long to get here,” Chanyeol mused, sipping his coffee quietly. “How about I’ll join you for lunch? It’s just fifteen minutes by car and I can already wait for you when you finish your classes,” he offered and Baekhyun heard a small kissing sound followed by _Hi Byul_ , almost drowned out by the sound of rustling of paper.

“I mean, I don’t wanna bother you,” he hated the guy but he knew he was busy too, he had seen him in action, “I could skip my Art history class after lunch so then I'd be able to come by,”

“It’s okay, darling. It’s just an hour and we wanted to do that anyway.”

“Okay, then… I’ll be quick when leaving Professor Do’s class.”

“Oh, you have class with Kyungsoo? Great, maybe I’ll come even earlier,” the man chuckled. “Well, then, I’ll be waiting for you, Mr. Byun,” he said quietly, almost whispering into his ear. Baekhyun stayed silent for a second and whispered back.

“And I’ll be sure to join you.”

Chanyeol hung up with a wide grin on his face and looked at the clock, his smile faltering when he caught Wheein’s gaze.

“What?”

“You’re just awful.” The girl shook her head with a sigh. “Byullie, tell him something.”

“I can’t wait for you two to finally fuck because the tension is super heavy.” she sat down, “Honestly, Yeol, you’re faster than this usually.”

“It’s because I’m not trying to fuck him,” Chanyeol frowned. “I’m just waiting for this collaboration to end so I can never see him again.”

“I don’t feel very convinced.”

“It’s… You know, he’s cute and all so maybe if he wasn’t so rude and awful…” he cocked up his eyes “then maybe.”

“It’s funny because you really seem to believe that,” Yongsun said, raising an eyebrow.

“And yet you’re still there, telling him you’re gonna gag him and everything.” Moonbyul rolled her eyes, a habit she may have picked up from Baekhyun, “You do realize it’s because he’s rude that you wanna fuck him, right? Like, you’d be bored with a nice and polite little boyfriend.”

“I like nice and polite people. And the gag thing just slipped...”

“Yeah, totally. Remember Luhan and Jimin or you already got some weird case of selective amnesia?” Wheein chuckled. “You definitely got a type, just saying.”

“You do,” Yongsun added, “and it’s kind of funny that you don’t seem to realize it. All the boys with seen you with were like that except for Jimin and Luhan. There’s a reason it didn’t work out with both of them.

“Babe, you like them feisty.” Moonbyul smiled, sipping on her coffee. Chanyeol pouted and focused on the screen of his laptop.

“You’re all terrible friends and I hate you. And it’s not like I should actually do that anyway. It’s already kinda fucked up, what if we actually started fucking?”

“Hear me out,” Moonbyul straightened up in her chair, “You start fucking, the tension’s gone, and we can all work in peace because you stop thinking about your dick when he’s around,” she smiled.

“I’m not doing that,” Chanyeol muttered.

“You do. Actually, both of you, honestly but the difference is that he’s going home to scream in his pillow, and you stay here with us,” Wheein noticed and blushed when Yongsun looked at her, startled. “I know I’m supposed to be cute but it’s true!”

“See what you’re doing, Park Chanyeol? Turning our pure and innocent Wheein into a sex monster.” Moonbyul laughed at Yongsun accusation, looking at Chanyeol with a glimmer in her eyes. The man sent her a kiss and quirked an eyebrow at the girl sitting in front of him.

“Sorry not sorry. And it’s not me, it’s that boyfriend of hers who’s making her work overtime.” Yongsun chuckled, glancing at Wheein.

“I’m pretty sure watching you eye-fucking Byun Baekhyun doesn’t help though,” Moonbyul added. Chanyeol opened his lips to reply but closed them, just sighing instead.

"Oh, are we in the acceptance phase now?"

“Was about time,” Moonbyul chuckled as Yongsun nodded.

An hour later, Chanyeol stood in front of Do Kyungsoo’s usual classroom with his best professional smile plastered on his lips. He nodded to Baekhyun, who came out of the room, his hair disheveled and eyes still a bit puffy after the few hours of sleep he got that night. He excused himself to quickly exchange a few words with Professor Do and then joined Baekhyun, both making their way to the school cafeteria. They finally sat down after ordering their food, Baekhyun almost attacking his plate right away.

“Thank you for coming here,” he said, looking at Chanyeol, “I know you’re a busy man with a _lot_ on your hands, sir.”

The man quirked an eyebrow, sipping his coffee and opened his laptop.

“Yes, the whole process can be really exhausting sometimes,” he gave Baekhyun a small smile. “Would like to see the ready models or talk about the changes in the designs first?”

The student frowned. It wasn’t like Chanyeol to miss an opportunity to mess with him. It felt weird. Baekhyun cleared his throat.

“The changes, please?” he said, observing the man. Chanyeol ran his fingers through his black hair, his coat matching the black calf-length combat boots neatly hung on the backrest of his chair. He had his usual oversized t-shirt on paired with black jeans, ripped on one knee. He never looked like the fashion designer that Baekhyun imagined he would be.

“Of course. I have several versions of the first cloud print that Yongsun made for us to choose from,” he opened the file, showing the laptop to the boy. They went through the graphics and Chanyeol pointed out the one he found the best for the design, presenting the few ready designs including the print. He acted very professional and calm, almost as if their little talks from earlier never took place. Something was definitely different, and Baekhyun hated the way he was ignoring every single one of his comments. He nodded at Chanyeol’s explanations about the designs, asking questions and making remarks, but the voice in the back of his head was still asking why was Park Chanyeol being so different? So unlike him? Why was he being so _frustrating_?

“I’m actually surprised you have such a good fashion sense, considering how much of an old man you are,” he tried again. The man tilted his head slightly. He had done that a lot when talking to Baekhyun and the boy was sure he won for a second.

“I studied design and I work in the field. My age has nothing to do with that,” he answered, his tone neutral. “Would you say the same to Anna Wintour or Karl Lagerfeld?” Baekhyun looked at him, blinking.

“I guess not…?” He wondered if he should ask him what was going on. “But you’re not exactly on their level now, are you?” he smirked, hoping this one would get through whatever was going on with him.

“Of course not. But I aspire to get to it one day.” The man gave him a small smile and glanced at his phone when he saw a notification coming. Baekhyun felt his heart drop a little at Chanyeol’s indifference towards him - not that he would admit it.

_∆Office∆_

**wheeinnie** : _how is it going??_

**yeollie** : _he’s provoking me and i’m gonna fucking lose my shit in a sec_

**byullie** : _well nobody’s stopping you babe_

**hyejinnie** : _i am, we don’t fuck our collaborators???_

**byullie** : _oh come on mom you’re not funny_

**byullie** : _he’s more a friend than a collaborator now_

**hyejinnie:** _but still ???_

**hyejinnie:** _wait actually we should pay him extra for fucking yeol and getting this shit over with_

**yongsunnie:** _hey don’t treat him like a prostitute!_

**hyejinnie:** _pay in hugs and kisses of course_

**byullie:** _i’m pretty sure we don’t even need to pay him in anything, he clearly wants Chanyeol to pound that pretty ass of his_

**yeollie:** _one more word here and i’m bringing gags for all of you_

**byullie:** _kinky. does baekhyun get the best of them?_

**byullie:** _aka your dick?_

**yongsunnie:** _i shouldn’t be friends with you_

**yeollie:** _no one should but here we are_

Chanyeol put his phone aside with a quiet sigh and took a sip of his black bitter coffee.

“I’m sorry, the girls from the office are spamming the chat again. So, can we proceed to the ready projects?” Baekhyun nodded slowly, still looking at him.

“Let’s proceed, sir.”

The man smiled, opening another file and showing Baekhyun the ready models and prototypes. It went pretty quickly without unnecessary comments and cutting remarks. They were done as soon as Baekhyun finished his food and he still had almost half an hour till the start of the next class.

“Okay. So as I told you earlier, the next step will be designing the packaging. You know what you have to do, right? Any questions regarding the task?” He has tons of questions, none of them really related to the work he had to do though.

“I don’t think so. I mean, it’s not so different on my side,” he looked at him, “I just keep creating things I think will fit with the theme and I give them to you, waiting for your reasonable and impartial judgment, isn’t that right, Mr. Park?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily use that word,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and held back a smile, the one crack in his composed self. “And it’s not like I’m the only one judging it, I’m just preparing the review for everyone else to read later on.”

“Still, you’re the first one giving your opinion. What a leader. Such a _boss_.” It should have been a normal conversation, but Baekhyun made sure to make it sound different. He _wanted_ Chanyeol to react. And Chanyeol seemed to make it his point not to give him that satisfaction.

“I’m the first one but definitely not the most important,” he said, closing his laptop and putting it back into the bag. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised to see that it was black as well. Did this man even know about other colors?

“Yeah, not surprised about you not being important.” he looked at him in the eye, looking for something, _anything_. The man rested his chin on his hand, looking back at him. It was intense, his gaze piercing and focused despite his professionally friendly approach.

“I’m just an assistant, Mr. Byun, what can I say?”

“I’m pretty sure there’s _a lot_ you can say, Mr. Park. You got quite a big mouth.”

Chanyeol blinked slowly and took a deeper breath.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mr. Byun. I hope my flaws don’t affect the work atmosphere too much. And if they do, please let me know so we can both feel comfortable in our work environment,” he recited almost automatically. Baekhyun finally rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to tell you how annoying and condescending you are. I wouldn’t want us to get _tied_ up in that type of mess.”

“I appreciate the pun, even if it’s inappropriate,” Chanyeol straightened in his seat, lacing his fingers on the table. “I’m sorry you feel this way, sir. I’ll make sure to work on it in the future.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Yeah, okay, work on it.” he answered, “not like I give a fuck about whatever you do,” he murmured to himself. The man closed his eyes for a few seconds and cleared his throat.

“I won’t take more of your time. I’ll write you an email two days before the deadline to ask about your progress,” he stood up, taking his empty coffee cup with him. Baekhyun frowned, straightening up.

“Wait! What do you mean two days before the deadline? Aren’t we gonna meet before that? Like we did before?”

“You’re always welcome in the office, sir. Of course we can meet but it’s not necessary until we review the second batch, which should happen around… half of December. So, in three weeks,” he smiled politely.

“Three weeks?! Are you kidding me?!” He stood up, looking up at the man. “So what, I’m just supposed to do everything and wait for three weeks for you to tell me if it’s okay or not?!” Baekhyun didn’t know why it bothered him so much, not seeing Park Chanyeol was what he wanted from the beginning, so why was he so pissed about this?

“Well…” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. “The deadline for the packaging is in two weeks. You will get the review within 5 working days, we talked about it in the very beginning. But as for the second batch of the prints that you’re going to send us in one week, the review takes longer than with the first one, as the work is in progress… Mr. Byun, I sent you the work calendar on the very first day and we’ve discussed it in detail. What seems to be the problem?” Baekhyun took a step back. The man sighed quietly, his shoulder slouching a little.

“Nothing.” He seemed angry suddenly. “You can go, everything’s fine. Goodbye, Mr. Park.”

“Bye. And, uh… Congratulations on the gallery thing, darling.” Chanyeol murmured, and made his way to the exit in a few quick strides, not sparing another glance at the boy.

-*:.-*-.:*-

It was almost 7 PM when Baekhyun got home and even though he had the entire afternoon to calm down, it felt like punching a wall would help him more than anything. He took off his shoes, toeing them off angrily, and he threw his jacket on the backrest of the sofa, making his way towards the kitchen. He was angrily looking at his painting above the table, still wondering why Chanyeol was so different for the entire time until the very end, when Jongdae came into the room, smiling at him.

“Hi, jerk. ‘Sup?”

“Yeah, hi.” He answered, taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t know why he felt the way he did. It did not make sense either, because he hated the guy, so why did he feel so angry at him for acting so distant? Why did he feel his heart ache when Chanyeol refused to play along?

“You look... sad or angry, I’m not sure. But before I ask you what happened, get this,” Jongdae sat in front of him at the kitchen table. “Since Minseok is dating me now, I got invited to a party as his plus one! And guess where I’m going?”

“I don’t know? A BDSM club?” He raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

“Why would he… Boy, no!” Jongdae made a face at him. “I’m going to Park Chanyeol’s birthday party tomorrow.” He frowned, his ears perking up at the name.

“What do you mean his birthday party?” So the guy was turning 100 years old. Maybe _that_ could explain his weird behavior. Baekhyun sure wouldn’t like to be so old.

“His 27th birthday is tomorrow. He throws a party in a club near our school and I’m going with Minseok,” he explained, happily. “I need to come up with a gift pretty quick but apart from that I’m super excited! I’m gonna meet Minseok’s friends!”

“A _guide 101 on how to be a decent human being_ should do,” he murmured, but then he looked up at Jongdae and he couldn’t possibly ruin his happiness, “I’m happy for you Dae, I’m sure you’ll get along with them very quickly, they’d be dumb not to like you.”

“I hope so! But now, a problem: if you liked Park Chanyeol by any chance, what would you get him?”

“How am I supposed to know?” he said. He shrugged and looked at his friend. “He’s into gender-bending, and drag queens and so on, if it can help.”

“Oh. It actually does. How do you even know that about a person you supposedly hate?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“The fucker’s got plenty of those pictures above his desk at work, one of them being me in the flowery dress you created. So obviously I asked him about it and he said he liked gender-bending, drag queens, and that it was there for inspiration.”

“Are you kidding me? He has _your_ picture hanging on his desk at work?”

“Yeah, he’s basically obsessed with me.” _Or not so much_ , he thought about how he would ignore his comments at lunch and he clenched his fingers around his glass. Jongdae frowned, looking at his friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, why are you asking?”

“Because I can see that something _is_ wrong, you dumbass,” he gave him a worried look, cupping his water glass in his hands. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” literally _nothing_ happened, Baekhyun realized. Park Chanyeol had been professional, and mature. Unlike him. “I’m just tired, I did not get a lot of sleep last night.”

Jongdae shook his head.

“I can see it’s _something_. Why are you so sad? And… angry?”

“I’m not sad, why would I be sad?” he frowned, taking a step back. “I’m just gonna go to sleep, goodnight, Jongdae.” he added, putting the glass down in the sink. The blonde looked at him suspiciously, his slightly narrowed eyes following him.

“Yeah… sure.”

Baekhyun walked out the kitchen, grabbing his coat from the sofa and walked to his room without saying a word. _Sad_. Nothing made sense but being sad was even worse. And Jongdae was right, he _was_ sad. He threw himself on the bed, his head on the pillow and his eyes unfocused. His heart was beating too fast, and his chest hurt a bit, and Baekhyun wished he would fall asleep right away.

He didn’t, not being able to fall asleep and coming back to his lunch break today, replaying his conversation with Park Chanyeol over and over in his head, remembering his neutral expression and that one, held back smile. The congratulations and the _darling_ , which might have meant nothing but made his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D A R L I N G
> 
> Will Chanyeol ever let Baekhyun live? We shall see.
> 
> (the answer is no)
> 
> \- K.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping everyone is staying home and having a good time.
> 
> I'm here if anyone needs to talk~
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :3  
> (it's one of my favoriteS :P)
> 
> \- K.
> 
> #STAYTHEFUCKHOME and let yourself drown in this mess that we proudly present to you <3 
> 
> today we learn that chanyeol has feelings and that everyone is dumb. are y'all excited?
> 
> -minty

Next week's update will be a double update, watch out for that ! :3

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Minseok picked up Jongdae in the late evening. The fashion student quickly finished his light peach make-up and took his nicely wrapped gift from the kitchen table, quickly going to hug Baekhyun goodbye. The boy seemed to be a bit down for the whole day but wouldn’t really talk to Jongdae who decided to give him some space and simply made him some tea and put a movie on the TV so Baekhyun could focus on something else than his thoughts. It was strange to leave him in this unusual state, so Jongdae took his time, embracing his friend in a tight hug,

“Have fun and don’t do anything stupid,” he smiled to him, ruffling his hair lightly. “I’m gonna be back after midnight but I have my keys, so don’t worry about me. Okay?”

“We're adults, Jongdae, it's alright. Go and have fun with your boyfriend, you deserve it.” he smiled softly, slightly pushing him towards the door. The blonde smiled at him and nodded, walking up to Minseok, who was patiently waiting for him at the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Off we go, take care of yourself, Baekhyun!" Both boys waved to him and went out, running down the stairs, leaving Baekhyun alone in the flat.

Baekhyun looked around him, the flat silent except for the TV still playing in the background. It felt weird being here alone, even weirder feeling so bad for something he couldn’t understand. Baekhyun hated himself for feeling so down because of someone like Chanyeol. It didn’t make sense and if at first it pissed him off, now he was just trying to understand why his actions impacted him so much. He sighed, turning off the TV and going back in his bedroom. He put on some music, loud enough so he wouldn’t be able to hear his thoughts — being alone with them was too much already. He picked up a palette knife, a brush that he put behind his ear, his palette and he started painting, pouring his feelings onto the canvas, pushing his frustration away with the strokes of the brush in his hand.

He painted for about two hours. The same playlist was playing over and over again in the background, and his phone chiming from time to time with a new text message coming from Jongdae. His best friend was having the time of his life at Park Chanyeol’s birthday party and Baekhyun wondered a few times if he should actually say something to _him_. He was about to pick a new color when his phone chimed again and he picked up a cloth to wipe his hands before grabbing the device. He sighed, sitting back against his stool and after writing and erasing the same text over and over again, he just went for it.

**From Baekhyun** : _h_ _appy birthday. one more step closer to the nursing home. enjoy your life while you still can, someday you won’t even be able to use those hands of yours anymore._

 **From PCYuck** : _t_ _hank you!!_

Baekhyun wouldn’t say he was disappointed, but the answer felt so basic and impersonal that he felt his heart drop one more time. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, not even to himself, but Park Chanyeol was making him feel things, and if _hate_ was the best word he could find, the student wasn’t sure it was actually appropriate. He put his phone down and went back to his painting, not answering the man.

Another reply came about an hour later, pulling Baekhyun out of deep thought.

**From PCYuck:** _waht about my hnads you lil hateful bivch_

He looked at the text for a minute, biting down his lip.

**From Baekhyun:** _i was talking about your designing work, obviously. where did your mind wander?_

 **From Baekhyun:** _btw, shouldn’t be drinking if you can’t handle it._

Wasn’t that funny, when two months ago Park Chanyeol had been the one calling Baekhyun and Jongdae a taxi to get home safely.

**From PCYuck:** _I CAN HANDLE IT I'M JUST HABING FUN DOES THAT RIUN YOU LIEF TOO_

He raised an eyebrow. He had never really seen Park Chanyeol lose his composure, this was gold.

**From PCYuck:** _obviously_

 **From PCYuck:** _you're awful, don't bullshit me with the wrok thing_

 **From Baekhyun:** _everything you’re a part of ruins my life_

 **From Baekhyun:** _what are you gonna do if i keep bullshitting you? punish me?_

He was probably going too far, but he _needed_ it.

**From PCYuck:** _WHY would you even say that_

 **From PCYuck:** _yeah, starting from the gag to keep your hoe mouth quiet_

 **From Baekhyun:** _why wouldn’t i?_

 **From Baekhyun:** _oh so now i’m a hoe?_

 **From Baekhyun:** _you can’t even handle me in your everyday life and you think you could do that in bed_

 **From Baekhyun:** _that’s funny_

 **From PCYuck:** _baby_

 **From PCYuck:** _i really doubt you'd be as hard to handle as you claim to be_

 **From PCYuck:** _right now you're mostly annoying because talking to you is my work and you're making it difficult_

 **From Baekhyun:** _if it’s that bad why are you texting me?_

 **From PCYuck:** _i could literally ask you the same question_

 **From Baekhyun:** _you’re the one who texted me for no reason_

 **From PCYuck:** _you wrote the thing about my hands_

 **From PCYuck:** _btw you tried so hard yesterday it was cute_

Baekhyun’s heart missed a beat.

**From Baekhyun:** _i was wishing you a happy birthday_

 **From Baekhyun:** _it was funny how you had no idea what to say._

 **From PCYuck:** _if you were just wishing me a happy birthday you wouldn't say the hands stuff_

 **From PCYuck:** _i chose not to say what i had in mind and that's a different story_

 **From Baekhyun:** _oh sorry old man, would have preferred for me to be cold and impersonal? here you go; happy birthday._

 **From Baekhyun:** _really? why is that? and what did you have in mind then?_

 **From PCYuck:** _i would have preferred you to not be a provocative little bitch and let me live in peace_

 **From PCYuck:** _these are very good questions that i'm choosing not to answer_

 **From Baekhyun:** _sorry for being well educated and wishing you a happy birthday, next time i’ll just keep my mouth shut._

 **From Baekhyun:** _or are you gonna find something to say about this too?_

 **From Baekhyun:** _too embarrassed to answer them?_

 **From PCYuck:** _you know exactly what i mean, kid_

 **From Baekhyun:** _im not a kid old man_

 **From PCYuck:** _you're 20 and you're acting like one_

 **From PCYuck:** _no, i just don't feel like i should explain myself to you of all people_

 **From Baekhyun:** _just getting on your level_

 **From Baekhyun:** _right, it's not because you don’t know what to say at all, of course_

 **From PCYuck:** _stop trying to use weird psychology on me, it's not gonna work_

 **From PCYuck:** _do you want to come here and have a drink or something and stop being awful to nice people on their birthday_

 **From Baekhyun:** _i’m not using shit on you_

 **From Baekhyun:** _do i want to come to your birthday party and have a drink with you?_

 **From Baekhyun:** _let me think about this pickle_

_Yes_ , he thought, and he stopped writing for a few seconds, the ‘ _no_ ’ still waiting to be sent.

**From PCYuck:** _idk the bar is open and if it makes you stop writing shit to me then whatever, really_

 **From PCYuck:** _just don't give me too much death glares so my friends don't get weird ideas again_

 **From Baekhyun:** _if the idea is that i wish you were dead then they’re right_

Baekhyun sighed. The man was inviting him to make him keep his mouth shut, how great was that.

**From PCYuck:** _they ask me an entirely different question, i'm afraid_

 **From Baekhyun:** _what question then?_

 **From PCYuck:** _it's not for kids, darling_

 **From Baekhyun:** _still don’t like pet names_

Baekhyun was already looking through his wardrobe for something to wear. He couldn’t take an hour to get ready, but he definitely had to take a shower, his face and hands were still covered with dried paint. Chanyeol texted him the address of the club in the meantime, adding a _whatever_ at the end.

**From PCYuck:** _what a shame_

 **From Baekhyun:** _is it?_

 **From PCYuck:** _do you ever shut up_

 **From Baekhyun:** _only when someone makes me_

 **From PCYuck:** _then come here_

 **From Baekhyun:** _confident that you could do that?_

He hopped in the shower quickly, cleaning himself from paint and getting out barely ten minutes later. He had to do something quick with his hair, so he just let it dry on its own while he put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt and quickly brushed it after. Simple but classy was his go-to look when he didn’t know how to dress. Putting on his shoes, he realized what he was doing and he stopped to think about it for a minute. He couldn’t stop himself from leaving though, not when he had been feeling so bad because of Park Chanyeol. He hopped in a cab — that he would probably regret the next day because it was way too expensive, but he couldn’t get himself to care right now — and gave them the address of the club, fidgeting in his seat.

He arrived in front of a small club at 11 PM. It was late and most of the people he saw smoking outside were already quite drunk. Loud music filled his ears when he stepped inside the cozy club. The walls inside were covered in seemingly random pictures from top to bottom, covered only partly by simple tables and comfortable chairs around. There was an improvised dance floor on one side and Baekhyun was sure he saw Jongdae there, dancing with Minseok, Yongsun and Wheein. There were a lot of people inside and he couldn’t recognize many faces apart from the office team and his very own best friend.

He wasn’t sure where he should go, wasn’t even sure if this was a good idea, but he walked through the crowd until he was at the bar, ordering himself a drink to get some more courage. Having drunk half of it, he finally caught a glimpse of the tall man, his head sticking above the crowd. Chanyeol looked happy and relaxed, talking to a group of people, all of them laughing at someone’s joke. The composed and calm Chanyeol he knew looked in his element with a drink in his hand, talking, laughing and maneuvering through the crowd, greeting everyone. He wondered if he should go there, and how he should start the conversation. There were so many people and he was supposed to hate the guy. _Why was he even there?_

**From Baekhyun:** _that’s a lot of friends you have here_

 **From Baekhyun:** _how come they don’t see how awful you are?_

He saw the man check his phone and smirking at the message. He blinked then, his eyes widening slightly.

 **From PCYuck:** _they have some taste unlike a certain brat that i know_

 **From PCYuck:** _wait you're actually here_

 **From Baekhyun:** _keep telling that to yourself, Mr Park._

 **From Baekhyun:** _the bar is open, and i wanted to have a drink._

 **From PCYuck:** _just admit that you wanted to see me_

 **From Baekhyun:** _it’s beautiful how you still have hope at your age_

Chanyeol stood up on his toes looking around the club and he smiled when he noticed Baekhyun. He excused himself and came up to the boy. He was looking a bit different than usual, a perfectly fitted black shirt buttoned up and decorated with a small chain connecting the tips of the pressed collar.

"Hello, Mr. Byun," he raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bar stool next to the boy. His cheeks were pink and his words a little bit slurred. "I was 95 percent sure you wouldn't come, what happened?"

“It just shows how little you know me, sir.” Baekhyun took a sip, looking up at him. “Just wanted to have a drink.” he showed him the glass in his hand.

"So, a promise of a free drink is enough to follow my instructions?" Chanyeol asked, smiling playfully. He was tipsy and far from the one Baekhyun saw yesterday.

“Who said I wanted a free drink from you? Those are the wonders of being an adult, I can buy myself all the drinks I want.”

"I'm the one who paid for this one, darling." The man tilted his head, his eyes on Baekhyun. "So I kinda think you wanted that from me."

“Oh, Mr. Park, I don’t want anything from you.”

"Then why are you here?"

“You know, just checking out the bar, making sure Jongdae’s okay,” he looked at Chanyeol, “wishing you a happy birthday.”

"Oh, are you?" Chanyeol smiled wickedly, his fingers lightly brushing Baekhyun's knee. "So where is my birthday present?"

“I am,” he finished his drink, put the glass down and glanced at his fingers for a second before looking up at the man’s face. “You know I’m not a good _kid_ , I didn’t bring you any.”

"I'm disappointed. You're a kid but a clever one at that, so…"

“Well, my mere presence is a gift, don’t you know that by now, Mr. Park?” he asked for another drink, breathing slowly with every brush of his fingers against his knee.

"Make it be a gift, darling," Chanyeol looked him in the eye with a smirk on his lips. Baekhyun wished he could say it was the alcohol’s fault, but everything he was doing, he did on purpose.

“And how do you suggest I do that, _sir_?” He slid his tongue between his lips, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s.

"I'm sure you're creative enough to come up with something yourself." He drank a bit more and turned to him.

“Maybe you just don’t deserve any gift.”

"That's plain rude. It's my birthday." The man pouted, the tips of his fingers still touching the boy’s knee. Baekhyun’s eyes fell on the man’s lips and he suddenly felt his body moving towards Chanyeol as he stood up.

“Yeah, true… What could I possibly give to an old man for his birthday…?” he looked into his eyes, taking a step closer.

"What can an old man like me possibly wish for?" Chanyeol asked in a whisper, slightly leaning towards him. There wasn't any good end to this conversation and they both realized that.

“I really wonder…” They were looking into each other's eyes and Baekhyun was about to give up and just go for it, but he took a deep breath, straightened up and gave him one last look. “Just come with me, sir.” he drank the last of his third drink and left for the bathroom without one last glance behind. The man left his empty glass on the counter and followed the boy, holding back a smile when he realized where they were going. He entered the bathroom. It was quiet and there was no one there besides Baekhyun, who stood there leaning back on the wall covered in white tiles.

"I'm interested," Chanyeol purred, standing next to the boy and leaning back as well, his shoulder on the cool wall. "What is it, darling?" Baekhyun looked at him, his eyes dark and his heart beating fast. This was a _huge_ mistake, he knew it. It didn’t stop him.

“Happy birthday,” he said, his hand finding its way on Chanyeol’s nape and pulling him down so their lips would meet in a passionate kiss. He felt the man smiling into it and immediately kissing him back as he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. His lips were soft and they tasted of fruit, alcohol and something that to Baekhyun felt so very _him_. He instinctively deepened the kiss. Baekhyun barely had time to catch a breath before Chanyeol kissed him again with his arm still around his waist, the free hand loosely tangled in his soft hair. It all happened so quickly none of them realized how little time it took Baekhyun to lose his self-control. His fingers were already running through Chanyeol’s hair and he let the man claim his lips, moaning in his mouth and pulling him closer and closer. At this very moment, he pushed his hard feelings for Chanyeol at the back of his mind and all he could think about was how good this felt. How normal. How natural. And most of all, how incredible it was to finally kiss him. His body reacted as if it was awaiting this, welcoming the kiss happily and reacting to every move of Chanyeol’s tongue, exploring his mouth. After a few minutes or so, Baekhyun was pushed against the wall and all his senses went into overdrive. All he could hear, taste, _feel_ was Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Nothing else but _Chanyeol_.

When the man finally broke the kiss and Baekhyun felt his warm lips on his neck, his own lips were already reddened and cheeks flushed. The sensations were so intense that it was hard for him to focus and he felt a wave of heat going through his body when he noticed that Chanyeol was equally flustered and immersed into the kisses and touches, his hand slowly sliding down on his ass and squeezing it lightly.

"Damn," he murmured between Baekhyun's lips, kissing him hungrily again. Baekhyun looked like a mess, his hands gripping at Chanyeol in every way possible. He moaned again, shamelessly, his lips glistening and his eyes needy.

Moonbyul was looking for Chanyeol for about 10 minutes already when she decided to check the bathroom. The man had disappeared from their group of friends and none of them was able to tell her where he was, and if she trusted the guy enough to know he wouldn’t do anything stupid, she still was worried, wondering where he possibly could be. She ran through the bar, looking for the tall guy everywhere, and when she did not find him through the crowd, she walked towards the bathroom. It seemed like there was no one at first, until she made her way in. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were making out without a care in the world, Chanyeol’s hands all over the student's body, and Baekhyun whimpering softly and asking for _more_.

Baekhyun heard the small creaking sound and the music getting louder and opened his eyes just in time to see the surprised look on her face. The girl blinked, quietly closing the door and Chanyeol lazily lifted his head. His eyes widened when he saw the door closing.

"Oh, fuck."

“Moonbyul,” Baekhyun said, his eyes dark. It was difficult to take him seriously when he looked like such a sin. Chanyeol sighed, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“She’s not gonna let me live for the rest of my life,” he murmured, glancing at Baekhyun, uncertain.

Baekhyun was lost. He had no idea how he was supposed to carry on with his life after this. This was Chanyeol, and after claiming that he hated the guy so much, there was no good explanation for what just happened. He wanted to get out of here. Run away and never see him again. He also wanted Chanyeol to kiss him again.

“You probably deserve it.” he answered, his voice the same as usual, bratty, sassy, annoying.

“So even that’s not enough to shut that dirty mouth of yours?” the man asked. He seemed uncertain, not really sure what to do now, when the heat of the moment was gone, leaving their hair disheveled, lips reddened, eyes glimmering with excitement.

“You should know by now that you will never be able to shut me up, Mr. Park.” _Yeah_ , Baekhyun thought, _acting as if nothing had changed was the best option_. Because nothing had changed, right? He was still bratty student Byun Baekhyun, and this was still condescending old jerk Park Chanyeol. He still hated his guts, and Chanyeol still did not care about him.

Chanyeol smiled weakly, shaking his head.

“My bad, Mr. Byun,” he said quietly. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before the man leaned down to kiss Baekhyun again one more time. He left, before the boy could even react properly, leaving him with his back on the cold tiled wall and his cheeks almost burning. The student stayed there for a few minutes, trying to put his thoughts in order and to look decent. He took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, and after watching Park Chanyeol from afar for a few seconds, he decided it was probably best to leave. What good would there be if he stayed?

“Baekhyun!” he suddenly felt a hand dropping on his shoulder and turned around to see his happy and tipsy best friend. “What the hell are you doing here?” Baekhyun had no time to think of any proper excuse, his eyes were already looking straight into Jongdae’s, and behind him he could see Moonbyul, a smirk on her lips, winking at him.

“I just… wanted a drink. And I figured I’d just come by and see if everything was okay with you,” he said quickly, avoiding the girl’s eyes. ”Is everything okay?”

“Of course it is.” Jongdae suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, when he connected the dots. “How did you even know where to go?”

“I heard them talk about it at the office,” he blinked, and looked at Jongdae again, “are you getting along with Minseok’s friends?”

“And you came for free drinks? You’re awful,” his friend shook his head. “Yeah, I do! They’re really cool and I think I’m gonna be dying tomorrow, we’ve been dancing for three hours now…” he whined and Baekhyun caught sight of Chanyeol standing next to Moonbyul. He looked quite normal again, just a little disoriented. He whispered something to his friend, a surprised expression on his face when the girl pointed to Baekhyun and their eyes met. Baekhyun looked away, trying to ignore him and pull his attention back to his friend.

“Maybe you should take a seat for a few minutes then, I’m sure you’ll find something else to do with Minseok while sitting.”

“Helpful as always,” Jongdae eyed Baekhyun with a worried expression. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay? You’re weird lately.”

“I’m just tired, don’t worry about me,” he gave him a small smile, “I’ll leave you now, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… see you,” the blonde look unconvinced but hugged him goodbye, watching him going out of the club and went back to look for Minseok.

-*:.-*-.:*-

It was around 11 AM when Baekhyun’s phone chimed and he looked up from his computer to look at the other device.

**From PCYuck:** _hi! thank you for the birthday gift. it was amazing. and thanks for coming??_

He wondered if he should even answer, but he had decided that he should be the same. Nothing had changed and there was no reason to make the man think otherwise.

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ve always been good at giving gifts._

 **From Baekhyun:** _thanks for the free drinks._

He still regretted it as soon as he hit send but there was nothing more he could do. Baekhyun wanted to forget everything. Forget how stupid he had been and how good it felt to be that dumb. He wanted to forget the lips on his neck, the hands on his body. He drowned himself in his work, looking for inspiration on the Internet and ignoring every single voice in his head reminding him about Chanyeol. He tried to forget how this project was about him too, as he painted the skin, as he painted the ropes. Baekhyun muted his thoughts with loud music, focusing on the canvas, and finally thinking that not seeing Chanyeol for about three weeks was a good thing — how was he even supposed to look him in the eye?

He worked, _a lot_. Enough for Jongdae to be even more worried and he was, trying his best to take care of his friend, even if he wouldn’t tell him what was going on. But Baekhyun was proud of himself when he finally submitted his piece on December 10, Chanyeol was — almost completely — out of his mind.

Despite that, they were still working together, and three days later, just two days before the set deadline, Chanyeol called him to ask about the progress, just as he promised. There wasn’t as much confidence in his voice as there usually was, but he tried his best to make it sound neutral. The conversation went well with no inappropriate comments from either party.

“Okay. I think this might be all. I expect to get the finished pieces on Tuesday, then,” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “And, uh… The girls from the office say hi. They miss you.”

“I’ll come by on Tuesday, I… miss them too.” he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh. Okay, of course,” the man seemed a bit perplexed. “They are… They’re gonna be happy to hear that.”

“Well…” he cleared his throat, “goodbye then?”

“Um, yeah. See you around, I guess,” the boy heard Chanyeol take a breath. “Bye, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun felt his heart miss a beat as he heard Chanyeol calling him by his name. It was the first time and for some reason he could feel it in his entire body. He heard the sound of an ended call right after, leaving him perplexed, with his phone still by his ear.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was not sure how to act properly once he entered the office. Sure, they had been talking on the phone, but it was different from _seeing_ him. He took a deep breath as he walked in, and he greeted the girls.

“Baekhyunnie!” Yongsunnie exclaimed, standing up and quickly walking up to him.

Wheein came out of her booth when she heard them and joined her friend by his side.

“Hi, baby! How are you? We haven’t seen you for so long here!”

“Yeah, I got busy with school and the exhibit you know…”

“How is it going, the exhibit?” Moonbyul asked, standing in front of Chanyeol’s door.

“I submitted it, I can only wait now,” he smiled, his heart still beating too fast knowing Chanyeol was _here_.

_∆Office∆_

**yeollie:** _can you talk to him without me_

 **byulie:** _he’s your boyfriend though_

 **yeollie:** _stop it he's not_

 **byullie:** _seemed like it with your tongue down his throat_

 **yeollie:** _oh fuck you_

"Fingers crossed! But Yeol told us you were recommended so I think they can't really say no to you?" Wheein smiled at him, turning the coffee machine on. "Sit with us, I'll make you a coffee."

“I probably shouldn’t, I have work to do you know, for school…”

“Right,” Moonbyul smiled to him, “Work.”

**byullie:** _your hubby is definitely avoiding you too_

 **yeollie:** _maybe because he hates me and the feeling is mutual_

 **byullie:** _hate_

 **byullie:** _lmfao_

 **byullie:** _not denying he’s your husband i see_

 **yeollie:** _i'm working you bitch_

 **byullie:** _working or touching yourself?_

 **yeollie:** _working, i'm not you_

 **hyejinnie:** _what_

"Oh, it's just a coffee!" Wheein pouted. "And we missed you!"

“Don’t go just now, please?” Yongsun asked, pouting as well. “We haven’t hung out in so long.”

“Yeah, stay, Baekhyun, I’m sure Chanyeol really wants to see you,” Moonbyul added with a smirk, happily watching Baekhyun’s face fall. Wheein gave her a look and smiled to Baekhyun, placing his mug by an empty chair and taking another one to Chanyeol's booth. Baekhyun watched her go, now knowing for sure that he was behind the door.

"I made you some coffee. Will you join us?" Moonbyul scoffed and Chanyeol grumbled something in response. "You can't just sit here forever, you know?"

"Yeah, I'll come in a minute," Baekhyun heard Chanyeol sigh.

"Whore for coffee," Wheein explained, shrugging and sitting on her usual place by the table. Moonbyul sat down as well, Yongsun by her side and eyed Chanyeol’s door, waiting for him to come out. Baekhyun took a sip, wanting to disappear.

“I really shouldn’t be here… I kept working on the Seoul Gallery project and this one, so I have a lot to do for my classes…” It wasn’t a lie per se, it just wasn’t the reason he wanted to leave.

“Will we be able to see your project for the exhibit?” Yongsun asked, smiling brightly, “I definitely wanna come to the exhibit if you’re accepted!” Moonbyul nodded, smiling sincerely.

"Yeah, we're all gonna go!"

“Ha, thank you,” he answered, smiling sheepishly. He definitely had the best team someone could dream of. Well, except for Park Chanyeol.

**byullie:** _you dead or what?_

 **byullie:** _need the kid to come and kiss you back to life?_

 **byullie:** _wait i’ll ask him_

 **yeollie:** _i hate you don't say anything to him please_

 **byullie:** _then move your ass and come here_

"Is it the first time your work is gonna be displayed? This is seriously so cool!" Wheein said excitedly, organizing her papers in a large pile.

“Yeah, it really is a big deal. I wish I can get in… it was really nice of Professor Do to give them my name.”

"It really was! You're really talented judging from what we've seen, I'm sure they'll take your work."

“Yeah, you really have a gift,” Yongsun added, and Baekhyun smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

**yeollie:** _what for_

 **yeollie:** _you're doing great_

 **byullie:** _bitch i will ask him to come suck your dick in your booth if you don’t move your ass_

 **yeollie:** _this is funny i actually want to hear you say that with the girls here_

 **byullie:** _watch me._

 **yeollie:** _you wouldn't dare_

 **byullie:** _try me_

“Baekhyun, is this the work you’re supposed to give Yeol?” Moonbyul asked, pointing at the binder on the table.

“Oh, yeah… He’s not here though…” he glanced at the man’s door.

“He’s in his office, waiting for you to go and, what, probably suck his dick.” Baekhyun coughed, his coffee going through the wrong pipe. His cheeks were red, his eyes panicked, and Moonbyul smirked. “You know, since you left before doing it on his birthday party.” she raised an eyebrow.

“M-Moonbyul!” Yongsun stuttered, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink and they all heard Chanyeol's maniacal laugh from his booth.

“I-I’m just…” Baekhyun stood up, pushing the binder towards Wheein. “I’m gonna go, can you give this to him?” he asked, grabbing his backpack.

"I'm sorry for her," Chanyeol emerged from his picture-littered booth and lightly touched Baekhyun's shoulder. "Stay. And don't listen to Byul." He gave the boy an apologetic look with a sheepish smile. "Show me your works…?" Baekhyun almost shivered when the man touched his shoulder, he looked up at him, wondering if he should stay. Moonbyul was laughing from her seat. After a few seconds he grabbed the binder and gave it to Chanyeol without saying anything. The man gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to talk here or…? I can check it at my desk and come back to you, how about that?" Chanyeol asked, holding the binder tightly. Wheein was trying her best to keep a straight face, glancing at Moonbyul who was smirking, looking at them.

“It is painfully awkward,” she whispered to Wheein.

“Whose fault?” Yongsun asked.

“Whatever suits you best,” Baekhyun answered, looking at the man.

"Oh, just come here, I can't stand Moonbyul smiling stupidly like this. Let's get this over with quickly, hm?" Chanyeol opened the booth door and motioned for Baekhyun to come in. He closed it carefully, when the boy stepped inside. "I don't know if that's better, but we need to do it anyway and they're gonna give me the looks and smiles," he rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Of course, everyone knows already. So, anyway…" he murmured, opening the binder and looking at the first design. Baekhyun tried to act as he would usually do, ignoring his heart beating fast and his eyes falling on Chanyeol’s lips more than once. He breathed deeply, watching the man going through his works. Chanyeol was silent and ignored the laughs he heard from the main room, trying to focus on his work in the awkward silence between them.

"So, uh… How are you?" he asked, his gaze fixed on the binder.

“Since when do you care?” Baekhyun answered, pushing his fringe away from his eyes.

"I'm trying to say something because the silence is killing me," Chanyeol groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Never mind."

“What do you think?” Baekhyun pointed at the binder, trying to find anything to say that wouldn’t be too personal. It was killing him, _not to be able to touch him_.

"They're cool," the man let out a sigh. "I don't like the third one, though," he showed Baekhyun the relevant page in the binder. "It doesn't suit the rest, the colors are off and it's seems sketchy compared to the others. Same with this one, you went too far off from the pastel scheme we set. What happened?" Chanyeol lifted his gaze and looked into Baekhyun's eyes, one hand lightly touching his leg with the tips of his fingers. It seemed like an accident but Baekhyun felt hot nevertheless. The student took a deeper breath, taking a step back slowly. He slid his hand in his hair, and he looked down.

“I-I’m sorry… I’ll just do them again…”

"It's okay, Mr. Byun. If you could just redo these two… this one Yongsun is going to correct digitally, is that okay with you?" Chanyeol pushed his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket, pressing his lips in a tight line.

“I mean… I’m sorry for messing it up… I should have done better…” Baekhyun was still looking down, frowning. “I should have been more careful…”

"It's okay, sir. I know you've had lots of work regarding the gallery piece so don't worry about that. It's normal that you don't always do well, you know? We're not going to tell you off or anything. I spent hours correcting my designs for this collection," the man made a move as if he wanted to touch his hand but laced his fingers on his lap instead. "And, uh… it doesn't have anything to do with the personal… issues, either. I mean, I'm…"

“I just… I’m really happy about the opportunities I got this year… It’s just… a lot… Maybe I should have said no… to some of them…” he explained, not really knowing why he was talking about this to _that_ man.

"Yeah, I understand. It's great that you had them and it's okay that you have just two things to correct anyway. You did a lot, you worked hard and you made only two mistakes," Chanyeol shrugged, smiling reassuringly. "Don't panic, okay? It could be worse, but you did really well with all of that."

“I suppose…” he looked up, his eyes meeting Chanyeol’s. “I’ll do my best.”

"I'm sure you will. I'm not a master of pep talks but you know, you're really doing good. Wish I was that dedicated when I was your age," he smiled sarcastically.

“You can’t be as good as I am, I was born better than you.” Baekhyun answered, his old demeanor coming back real quick as he looked Chanyeol straight in the eye.

"You wish you were as good as you think," the man held his gaze, raising a brow. "Is _that_ your defense mechanism?"

“Why would I need one?” he tilted his head a little, “You’re not that impressive, Mr. Park.”

"I didn't mean myself, Mr. Byun, but are you trying to suggest that you need one for me?" Chanyeol mimicked his gesture.

“You’d be the last person I’d need one for, sir.” Baekhyun answered, unconvinced by his own words. Still, being able to talk like this felt good.

"Is that why you're avoiding me since the party, darling?"

“I’m not avoiding you.”

"Yeah, sure. You almost ran away from the office when you saw me, though," Chanyeol noticed, their eyes still locked on each other. It felt awfully similar to their last talk in the booth, the air around them getting thicker and somehow hotter.

“I wasn’t running away from you.” he rolled his eyes. “You, on the other hand, wouldn’t even leave your booth when I arrived.”

"I have an awful lot of stuff to finish here and the girls would have taken care of you just fine. Why, missed me?" Chanyeol asked with a smirk, his leg brushing Baekhyun's, when he straightened in his seat. The student glanced at their legs.

“More like I enjoyed your absence.” he did not. “But it’s okay sir, you can tell me you missed me, I’d understand.”

"Why would I miss a kid whose only aim in life seems to be pissing me off?" Chanyeol chuckled, narrowing his eyes. "I'd rather ask you if that painting of me is still hanging in your kitchen, darling." Baekhyun’s face fell, a frown between his eyebrows and an incredible desire to kill Kim Minseok.

“I usually paint things I like, why would I paint you?”

"You tell me, sweetie. I saw the thing and I have to say that I'm really curious."

“What do you mean you saw the thing?” He was frowning deeply now. It didn’t make sense.

"Seen a pic. That was enough, you know." He was definitely going to kill Minseok. And Jongdae, for good measure. Chanyeol smiled brightly, observing the changing expressions on the boy's face.

“It’s not you.” he looked at him, “I have no reason to paint you. You’re not inspiring.”

"Okay, then. How many people with a knife scar on their chest do you know exactly and why is it the same shape as mine?" the man mused, looking at the ceiling.

“K-Knife?” Baekhyun asked, frowning. He then shook his head slightly, it wasn’t the time. “It’s just a coincidence. How would I be able to paint you without a model? I’m good but not that good.”

"I remember modelling for you on your anatomy class quite clearly, though."

“So what? I would have memorized how it looks like in just two hours?”

"I don't know, what if you did?" Chanyeol shrugged. "We can do this all day, you know."

“The point is, it’s not you.” He scratched his cheeks nervously.

"Sure, babe. So… If not that, maybe we can talk about you moaning my name in your sleep?" the man smirked again, looking into Baekhyun's eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing, Baekhyun was sure of this.

“I think you’re confusing your dreams with reality, sir.”

"I don't know, do I? I kinda trust your drunk roommate and one of my best friends. I overheard them talking about this when you left," he explained, seemingly deciding not to torture the student too much.

“I think you should sharpen your skills, sir, I’m pretty sure they couldn’t have talked about this since it never happened.”

"They were quite convincing, you know," Chanyeol looked at him for a minute and made an inviting motion with his hand. "You can just admit it, darling. Will your pride suffer that much?"

“Oh, I would admit it, sir, but it definitely isn’t true.” he smiled politely, “But it’s good to know that you wish it was.”

"I really enjoyed my birthday gift, to be honest," the man shrugged, looking at him. "Even if it was from you."

“I am really talented in the matter.” Baekhyun answered, a faint blush on his cheeks. He wished they wouldn’t talk about this, but if Chanyeol was going to, then he’d play it cool. He could do that, _right_?

"You sure are. Didn't seem like you were forcing yourself to touch an old rotting grandpa like me, though."

“Didn’t seem like you were forcing yourself to kiss a bratty kid.”

"I wasn't. Kissing you was far more enjoyable than talking to you and having to listen to all the shit you say about me," the man gave him a grin. "I think I prefer you moaning over talking, _sir_."

“And I think I’d prefer you stay silent than provoke me, Mr. Park.”

"Make me." Baekhyun shivered, looking at him, his eyes dark and his cheeks still a bit flushed.

“I thought this was my line?” He didn’t know when it happened, but he was now leaning towards the man, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s and his heart beating faster.

"Oh, just shut up already," whispered Chanyeol lowly, pulling him closer by his shirt and kissed him on the lips, his hand immediately finding its place on the boy's nape. Although Baekhyun’s first instinct was to push him away, his hand finally made its way to the man’s thigh, his lips welcoming Chanyeol’s instantly. His heart was beating faster, and the blush on his cheeks spread to his ears. He couldn’t care less about it though and Baekhyun just kissed the man back. That was confusing. Baekhyun decided not to pay attention to that.

Chanyeol smiled into the kiss, pulling Baekhyun to sit on his lap comfortably and gently stroking his back. The kiss was slower, a bit less rushed than their first one and they both eased into it.

Baekhyun shouldn’t do that. He shouldn’t be on Park Chanyeol’s lap, and he definitely shouldn’t kiss him back. Yet his fingers found Chanyeol’s cheek, his lips parting to make way for Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted. Baekhyun needed this. Wanted it for three entire weeks. He sighed into the kiss, contented. He slowly felt his tensed muscles relax under Chanyeol's slender fingers caressing his back and his pacing thoughts gradually calming down with each slow, passionate kiss. He felt the warm tongue licking on his lower lip and sliding between his parted lips.

_∆Office∆_

**wheeinnie:** _byul_

 **wheeinnie:** _come back the copy machine will wait_

 **wheeinnie:** _they're making out_

 **hyejinnie:** _who_

 **wheeinnie:** _yeollie and the artist kid_

 **hyejinnie:** _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING_

 **byullie:** _BITCH THEYRE WHAT NOW_

 **hyejinnie:** _CAN I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE FUCKING DAY_

 **wheeinnie:** _we can't see it properly because of the posters but the kid sits in yeol's lap and they're legit fucking kissing_

 **wheeinnie:** _hope he doesn't blow him here though, i'm not ready_

 **hyejinnie:** _THEY WHAT NOW_

 **byullie:** _oh damn please god, let him blow him, i need that_

 **yongsunnie:** _stop watching them wheein_

 **wheeinnie:** _you do? THEY do_

 **wheeinnie:** _i'm trying, you stop_

 **wheeinnie:** _we're just sitting here and literally not saying a word not to scare them_

 **wheeinnie:** _if you're gonna come in be quiet pls_

 **yongsunnie:** _how am i supposed to not watch them_

 **yongsunnie:** _they look so good together too, wth?_

 **byullie:** _i’m on my way bitches_

 **wheeinnie:** _be quiet i'll kill you if you ruin this_

 **byullie:** _how the fuck did that even happen?_

 **wheeinnie:** _idk girl we were working, i just looked at the door because it got quiet after their sight-fucking convo and suddenly they're going at it_

 **hyejinnie:** _i'm so done_

 **byullie:** _bitch they’ve got 0 boundaries_

 **byullie:** _i need to walk in on them again._

 **byullie:** _the look on their faces was priceless_

 **yongsunnie:** _no you won’t!_

 **wheeinnie:** _NO_

 **byullie:** _come on_

 **byullie:** _it’s super fun_

 **wheeinnie:** _i'm locking the door if you don't promise not to disturb_

 **byullie:** _i can still call him ~_

 **yongsunnie:** _leave them alone omg_

Chanyeol furrowed his brows slightly when his phone started chiming but deliberately ignored it, kissing Baekhyun with a newfound passion. He cupped his cheek with his warm hand and purred into the kiss when Baekhyun fisted his hair. The student moved suddenly, straddling the designer and deepening the kiss, his fingers still holding onto Chanyeol’s hair. He could feel the man’s phone vibrating against his thigh, decided to ignore it as well and let him devour his lips.

They kissed until they were finally out of breath and Chanyeol started placing lazy kisses on the sensitive skin behind Baekhyun's ear, both his hands cupping his ass now. It was suddenly hot in the booth and Baekhyun felt the hardness in his pants brush against Chanyeol's. The man let out a low _fuck_ at the sudden contact. Baekhyun moaned against his lips, his hands tightening on the man’s shoulders, and he finally opened his eyes, meeting Chanyeol’s, his breath fanning over the man’s skin. He was screwed, _that he knew for sure_.

"Just… don't move, okay?" Chanyeol let out a chuckle, gripping his hips lightly and kissing him again after a moment of hesitation. Baekhyun seemed to hesitate as well, but he dived into the kiss, trying not to move, Chanyeol’s hands keeping him in place felt good, hot, and strong. He had an excuse at the man’s birthday party. He could say he was drunk. Could say they both were out of their minds. He could pretend he wasn’t in control of what he was doing. What was happening right now was a completely different story. He had no idea how he would be able to face the man after that. How was he supposed to just stop kissing him and live his life? Baekhyun was lost, confused, and the only thing keeping him here, in the moment, was Chanyeol, kissing him, tasting him. Chanyeol, and his lips who seemed to never want to stop.

"Baekhyun?" the man looked into his eyes, examining his face carefully and placing a hand on his nape to make him rest his forehead on his shoulder when he saw his expression. "It's okay," he whispered hesitantly, apparently as lost as Baekhyun was. He caressed his hair soothingly, placing a few small kisses on his exposed neck.

 _But was it?_ Baekhyun asked himself. He closed his eyes, letting Chanyeol kiss his skin, his lips on his neck calming him down yet pushing him on the edge. This wasn’t a good thing. This wasn’t something he should be doing. Yet it felt so good, and he found himself incapable of pushing him away. The man let out a sigh, muffled by Baekhyun's dark brown hair, when their breaths evened.

"So…" he started, his fingers still grazing the soft skin. Baekhyun shivered, not moving an inch from where he was. It was easier not to see him. It was easier to pretend it wasn’t Park Chanyeol when he couldn’t see his face.

“So…” he said after him. Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle.

"It's great not hearing you talk shit for a second," he whispered against his ear. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He liked this. _This_ he knew. This, he was comfortable with.

"It’s great not to see your dumb face for a minute.” he said almost instantly.

"You do realize you couldn't see it only because you closed your eyes to kiss me senseless?"

“No offense, Mr. Park, but you were the one who kissed me.“ Baekhyun finally looked at him, their faces still so close he could almost count Chanyeol’s eyelashes.

"You didn't protest," Chanyeol noticed, his fingers still caressing the back of his head. "And you went with it, so…" Baekhyun smiled, almost a smirk, amused, happy.

“You have no proof of that, _sir_.”

"You have no proof to deny it either, _darling_." They fell back into their usual pattern. Baekhyun being a bratty boy and Chanyeol being a condescending jerk — was he really though?

“My words against yours, but I’m pretty sure there’s a saying about how kids always tell the truth so…”

"You should definitely mention your moans then too," Chanyeol smiled back at him, pecking his lips. "Are you going to run away now?" _Yes_ , Baekhyun thought.

“We shall see,” he answered slowly, “What else do you have to offer?” he was almost whispering now.

"Well, I wasn't prepared, to be honest," Chanyeol murmured. "You can leave peacefully instead of running. You can stay here for a coffee and do whatever you want, fluttering your eyelashes at me while I work or we can just go somewhere else," he shrugged. "What do you even want?" Baekhyun wished he knew. What did he want from Chanyeol? What was he doing here and where was that leading him? He sighed, looking down.

“Nothing,” he finally answered, “I don’t want anything.” It was the truth, in some way. Baekhyun was lost, and the only thing he was sure about was that he shouldn’t be there. Not when he hated the man — but did he, really?

"Okay," Chanyeol wondered for a minute, biting his lower lip. "Why do I feel like you need aftercare? Here's what we're going to do. You're going to give me a minute so I can pack my stuff and I'll drive you home, so you don't have to stay there or go alone, okay?" the man said slowly. "Will you be a good boy, get up and wait for me?" he asked, his expression changing to something that Baekhyun didn't expect to see. Chanyeol looked almost worried and weirdly focused on his face, scanning it carefully.

Baekhyun took a slow but deep breath. He had no idea what to think of Chanyeol and it was scary in a sense. He just nodded slowly, his hands pushing on Chanyeol’s shoulders to help him stand up.

"Good boy," the man muttered, standing up and quickly gathering the most important things, packing them into his black backpack. "Tell me how you're feeling." Baekhyun looked at the man, blinking once, twice. He frowned a little and looked down.

“I’m fine,” he murmured. He wasn’t. Not that he was not okay, he was just too lost to know what he was actually feeling.

"Doesn't sound like it, darling." The man passed him a bottle of water and a black hoodie. "You can wear this if you want, it's gonna be more comfortable and the heavi… Oh, never mind. You just can."

“Why don’t you finish your sentences?” Baekhyun asked, looking at the hoodie, perplexed. He grabbed it nonetheless, his fingers caressing the fabric.

"I just… thought it's unnecessary. I don't know how you feel so I don't know what to do. I just wanted to say that it's heavy and that may help you anchor a bit if you need it?" he explained, uncertain. Baekhyun hummed, his eyes on the hoodie.

“It’s also really cold outside, so I’ll accept it.”

"You don't have to explain yourself or act like you're doing me a favor. Just trust me a bit here, okay?" Chanyeol finally smiled and looked at Baekhyun putting the sweatshirt on. It was a bit oversized for him, so on Baekhyun it was so big that the hem almost brushed his knees.

It was weird, the way Chanyeol was now acting towards him. It was weird, but it felt good. Despite wondering why he was caring about him so much, Baekhyun did not comment on it, just looking down at himself before looking back up.

“Aren’t you gonna be cold, old man?” he asked, trying to act normal.

"I have my coat here, kid," the man smirked, putting the said simple coat on and taking his backpack. All in black with the combat shoes on, he ironically looked very out of place in his own booth.

“My bad,” the student said before looking around them. He wondered for a second if he should grab the binder or just leave it there. His thoughts were cut short by Chanyeol who walked up to him, ready to go. The man smiled and nodded.

"Just follow me and don't say anything, okay? So you won't make it worse than it already is," he said, opening the door and facing his friends, who were sitting by the table and almost simultaneously lifted their heads. "I'm driving the kid home. I probably won't come back today but I'll do all the stuff from home," he said, back to his professional self, and went out of the office with Baekhyun in tow. Wheein blinked, surprised and followed them with her eyes, curious. Yongsun glanced at her friends, and Moonbyul smirked, grabbing her phone.

"What… happened?"

“I have no idea…” Yongsun answered, her brows a bit furrowed. There was no answer from Moonbyul, the girl too busy typing on her phone.

**byullie:** _don’t do anything i wouldn’t do_

 **byullie:** _so basically don’t do byun baekhyun_

 **yeollie:** _i won't_

 **yeollie:** _he seems kinda shaken so i want to drive him home, no funny stuff_

 **byullie:** _so you broke the kid_

 **yeollie:** _I DIDN'T_

 **byullie:** _well it most certainly was not me now, was it_

Chanyeol pursed his lips, sliding his phone into his back pocket and eyeing Baekhyun. He looked cute in his jacket and Chanyeol's hoodie, so big on him he almost drowned in it. He looked even younger now, his fingers barely going past the sleeves. Baekhyun was silent, lost in his thoughts, and that alone was enough to show that something had happened.

"You don't have to talk to me but I'd appreciate if you did," Chanyeol said after a while, when they fastened their seatbelts and he started the car, maneuvering it out of his parking spot. Baekhyun blinked a few times, finally looking at the man, and he opened his mouth after a few seconds.

“Thank you for the hoodie…?”

"You're welcome. I meant… your feelings? Is it gonna be okay if I leave you with Jongdae?" It was sweet, the way Chanyeol seemed to care. Baekhyun had never seen that side of him and maybe now he understood why the man had so many friends.

“Yes,” he answered, his fingers playing with the sleeves. “You’re not the first boy I kiss, Mr. Park.” he knew it wasn’t what he meant, but he himself wasn't sure how he felt.

"I know. It's just that you’re always so confident and cheeky I kind of didn't expect you to get so down like… after," Chanyeol glanced at him, curious. "So honestly, I got kinda worried because I don't like you and I usually can't fucking stand you, but I don't want you to have a mental breakdown or something just because of some stupid kiss that was one thing too much right now. And I just feel like I… Hm." Baekhyun turned his head towards the window, his heart sinking for whatever reason. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“Believe me, Mr. Park, you’d never be the reason for one of my mental breakdowns. You’re not worth it," he answered cheekily, as he always did. It didn’t sit well with him, but it was the right thing to do.

"So this _is_ your bad defense mechanism," Chanyeol let out a small sigh. "I kinda want to slap some sense into you and cuddle you at the same time," he said, so quietly that Baekhyun almost didn't hear him. "Do you want me to…"

“To what…?” he asked under his breath, turning his head towards him.

"To go with you?" he asked, sheepish. "Like, go home? So you have company?"

“I wouldn’t want to bother you more than that, Mr. Park.” He looked at his hands again.

"So you do?" Yes, he did. But he did not either. This was too complicated and he had no idea how to deal with all of this.

“I think you’re so old you’re hearing things.”

"I'll take it as a yes," the man murmured, falling silent for the rest of the drive.

Baekhyun didn't say a word either, looking outside the window, his chin resting on his hand. The entire situation was confusing, unbelievable, and Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t think properly. He had no idea how all of this happened, and if someone had told him he’d be wearing Park Chanyeol’s hoodie after kissing him senseless, Baekhyun would have told them they were crazy. Yet here he was, confused, frowning, and definitely feeling down for no apparent reason.

"We're here," the man said, when the car stopped, and he fished out his phone to type a quick message. He seemed equally confused and at the same time worried about Baekhyun. He clung to the feeling of responsibility and the schemes he knew to somehow find a way out of this situation. Chanyeol took his backpack from the backseat and motioned for Baekhyun to lead the way. The boy looked even more down now than he was not in the office and Chanyeol felt himself getting more nervous with each of Baekhyun's furtive glances and tugs on the sleeve of the large hoodie.

Chanyeol let out a surprised sound, when Baekhyun opened the door of his and Jongdae's flat and smiled to himself.

"You can smell the oil paint from the previous floor but here it's…" he took a deep breath. "Oh, wow," he chuckled, looking around at the walls covered in paintings and pictures. The two rooms were on the right side of the corridor which led to the kitchen adjacent to the small bathroom. The living room, on the left side, was open on the corridor. "Nice flat," Chanyeol murmured, smiling at the mess in the living room and the table covered in cookie packaging and crumbs, their mugs from the past three days still on the table.

It was a nice flat. Baekhyun loved it here. More than just a place to live, the flat was his safe place. When something was wrong or when he was feeling down or nervous, he would come here, Jongdae by his side, and they’d watch some dumb movie on the TV. He had fell in love with the place as soon as Jongdae moved in, even before he was a part of the picture. They were lucky in a sense, it would have been impossible to afford such a place, but Jongdae’s grandparents wanted their grandson to live properly, to have a real place, and to be safe. It was huge when they gave him the keys. Baekhyun remembered the tears from both parties — Jongdae’s grandparents were really emotional people. Jongdae had been living alone for about two years already when he asked Baekhyun to move in with him. His best friend was there all the time anyway, and it was the perfect situation. Close to the school and closer to his best friend. They both won when Baekhyun moved in, his painting supplies invading the place and the flat suddenly looking even more alive.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun hummed as he took off jacket, his shoes. “It’s Jongdae’s.”

"You're the one louder here, though," Chanyeol smiled, looking around. He followed Baekhyun and stood before him in his black jeans and very colorful socks, his combat boots neatly standing aside. Baekhyun could see the print on the socks and the puppies playing with red, purple and blue balls. The man looked at him with his best professional smile, pretending that he couldn't see where Baekhyun was looking. "Which one's yours?"

“Let’s say it’s difficult to hang clothes on the wall,” he murmured, still looking at the socks, “Second door on the right,” he said, finally looking up.

"Yeah, but sketches?" Chanyeol chuckled, tilting his head. "Do I come in or do you have something to hide first?"

“Jongdae’s not a big fan of hanging his work in the flat, except for his bedroom. He keeps telling me I have to when I paint something new though.” Baekhyun walked up to the door, thinking quickly, this was _not_ the kitchen. “It’s fine, you can come in,” he opened the door and walked in. He still wondered why he let Chanyeol come up with him. Nothing made sense and Park Chanyeol standing in his flat was confusing. So were the hate and the kisses. Baekhyun had no idea what was happening to him. And the man probably didn't either.

"Oh, fuck," he sighed, when he entered Baekhyun's room. The student put his stuff on the desk, looking up at him. "Damn, I fucking love painters."

“Do you now?” he raised an eyebrow.

"I love the aesthetic, don't flatter yourself," Chanyeol mimicked the gesture, taking in Baekhyun's room.

“I’ll still take it as a compliment.” Baekhyun couldn’t actually believe Park Chanyeol was there, standing in his room with cute puppy socks on his feet. “You want something to drink?”

"A… coffee?" Baekhyun nodded, whispering a _be right back_ and leaving for the kitchen.

“Actually, you might be used to this, you’re friends with Professor Do,” the student commented as he entered the room again, two mugs in his hands. Chanyeol coffee was exactly like he loved it, strong and black, Baekhyun didn’t need to ask to know that. The man smiled, thanking him with a nod. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his back on the clean part of the wall.

"Yeah, but every room is different. Soo is way more disorganized than you, can you imagine?" Baekhyun frowned.

“What? I don’t believe you. Professor Do's definitely got his shit together, his classrooms are always perfectly in order.” He couldn’t actually remember how many times he had told him to clean his mess.

"You wish. His house is straight from a catalogue but the painting room…" Chanyeol smiled to himself, getting comfortable.

“What a hypocrite…” The student narrowed his eyes, wondering if he should sit on the floor too.

"Oh, don't be salty. He's stern but he likes you."

“No, he doesn’t,” Baekhyun took a sip of his coffee and decided to sit in front of the man, “it’s fine, he doesn’t have to, he’s my professor, not my friend. As long as he’s not judging my art too harshly just because he doesn’t like me, then it’s okay.” he shrugged. “At least he’s good at his job.”

"He is. And no, he wouldn't do that, he's very fair as it comes to grading and assessments, you know," Chanyeol tilted his head. "So… which ones are your favorite?" he pointed to the paintings hanging on the walls.

“I do, I know. He’s always been fair to me and everyone else.” Baekhyun turned his head to look at the walls. He liked them all. He remembered pouring his entire self into each of them. “I suppose… this one?” he pointed to the painting on the far left, a small woman with her eyes closed painted in dark colors. He remembered how it felt putting her down on the canvas, playing with the shadows and textures. Doubt and self-consciousness. Everything about her was _Baekhyun_ , two years ago, wondering if he should start an art school, or just follow the path his dad wanted him to take. “I made this one two years ago but sometimes it’s still relevant.”

"Looks dark," Chanyeol observed his face, sipping his coffee. "Is it relevant now, with all the work you have to do and all the weird things happening?"

“No. Right now, it just reminds me that I made the right choice.” Baekhyun said, his eyes still on the painting.

"And what was it?"

“Choosing my art,” he looked down at Chanyeol.

"Choosing art over what?" The man gave him a small smile, turning the mug in his hands. He seemed very collected again and his presence and low voice was soothing, even if Baekhyun could never imagine them sitting together in his room and talking about his paintings. He heard Jongdae's steps in the kitchen and the boy opening the cabinets. He wished he wouldn’t come here. Maybe because he didn’t want to deal with his remarks and comments. Maybe because it felt surprisingly comfortable, being alone with Park Chanyeol.

“My dad wanted me to follow a more traditional path.” he sipped, carefully listening to Jongdae, “he never forced me, he just made sure I knew how he was feeling about this. He was scared that I’d never be able to make a living out of my art, so he wanted me to go to uni, study whatever, and keep my art as a hobby.” he shrugged, “I had a hard time choosing what to do, but in the end, he’s still supportive of me.”

"I'm glad to hear that. My dad still can't get over the fact that his gay son draws clothes for a living," Chanyeol grinned and glanced at the door. "Don't worry, he knows I'm here."

“What? How?” Baekhyun frowned, putting his mug on the floor next to him.

"I texted him before we came in," the man handed him his phone with the conversation opened and shrugged. "You were so nervous I didn't want to stumble upon him?"

**From Chanyeol:** _gonna come into your house don't ask questions bye_

 **From Kim Jongdae:** _wth man_

Baekhyun frowned. He sure would never hear the end of this. If Chanyeol had Moonbyul, Baekhyun had his very own Kim Jongdae to turn his life into a living hell.

“I hope you’re ready to hear about this for the rest of your life, because he will literally never stop.”

"I already have Moonbyul asking if I sucked your dick 24/7," he shrugged. "Is he gonna beat that?"

“Believe me, he could.” he looked up at the man. “You can tell her I’d never let you anywhere near my dick.”

Chanyeol looked up at him, his lips slowly stretching a wicked smile.

"Today was pretty near," he noticed, reminding Baekhyun of one of their text conversations from earlier.

“Honest mistake. I was tired, my judgment was clouded.” he narrowed his eyes, glancing at Chanyeol’s lips for a second.

"The judgement regarding the kiss or your dick?" the man asked, raising a brow, when he caught Baekhyun looking.

“Regarding both of them, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun grabbed his mug again, swallowing the sweet and warm coffee.

"Well, that lasted quite some time. I wonder what would happen if you had more of it and the door weren't almost transparent," Chanyeol smiled innocently. He looked like he was having the time of his life but Baekhyun could still see him pay attention to his expression and his hands.

“I guess you’ll never know, sir.” he answered slowly, trying not to betray his own feelings. What was he feeling anyway?

"That's a bummer. I almost thought you were gonna make me show you the ropes for real," he smirked. "How are you? Better?" Not really. Or maybe? Baekhyun still had no idea.

“I’m fine,” he answered, sipping on the last of his coffee, “Why do you care?” he was genuinely curious.

"I told you, I didn't want to risk you having any breakdown because of me. You looked so down in the office. Let's say I have some experience with people feeling down after strong emotions and it would be against my moral code to just let you go in such state," he said carefully, swirling his mug.

There came another painful pull on his heart. Baekhyun almost frowned, wondering why Chanyeol’s words were making him feel like this. Why would he even react to him telling him he wasn’t so different, _just one of them_. His fingers clenched around his mug. He pushed the pain away, and he wondered if he should ask him what he meant by having some experience in the matter. It felt like it wasn’t his place to though, and he kept mum for a second.

“Well, thank you,” he ended up saying, looking down at his mug. He still was far from okay, for some reason.

"You do realize I can see your knuckles going white over there and that's why I keep asking you whether you're okay, right?" Chanyeol sighed. "Talk to me. Unless you wanna cuddle, then we can cuddle."

“I did not realize we were so close, Mr. Park. Since when are we even on cuddles term?” he put the mug down again, so the man wouldn’t be able to see his fingers clenching around it.

"Since you're acting like you're really distressed. Cuddles help people calm down and think, and I'm the person available and offering because I understand that it's difficult to deal with. Also, that's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Chanyeol pointed out, stretching out his hands. "The contract terminates in January. Just a month and we won't even have to see each other, so there are little to no consequences," he added, matter-of-factly. Baekhyun suddenly wanted to take the hands, feel the chest against his and bury his face in his neck. He couldn’t do that. He _shouldn’t_ do that. This was not part of the plan, — but again, what was the plan? Hating on Park Chanyeol didn’t seem to work, and his heart was falling deeper and deeper for some reason.

“You seem to know an awful lot about those feelings,” he murmured, his eyes on the hands, the voice in his head pleading for him to take them.

"Years of practice, Mr. Byun."

“Makes me wanna ask questions,” he whispered, closed his eyes for a second, and after taking a deep breath, his hand found Chanyeol’s. The man gave him a lopsided smile and pulled him closer, so Baekhyun would sit next to him, his legs on Chanyeol's lap. He wrapped an arm around him, placing one warm hand on his nape.

"Ask away. Comfortable?" he nodded, his head resting against the man’s chest.

“How come you have years of practice?” he whispered softly, his hand playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I got into bondage some time ago. People experience all kinds of feelings coming down from the high and you need to deal with that if you tie them up," Chanyeol chuckled in his hair. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Who knew really? Baekhyun felt like all he wanted was to hear his voice. _Just keep talking,_ he thought.

“Like what, you just woke up one day and realized you needed to tie people up to get off?” the words seemed a bit judgmental, but Baekhyun’s tone was calm, curious.

"No, of course not. I realized it after my boyfriend at the time pointed out to me that I… do certain things. I started reading about it and exploring it and well… Eventually it turned out that tying people up is apparently my thing," he smiled. "Hence the ropes. Sorry you had to see that, I forgot I left one in the trunk."

“It’s fine, I’ll survive,” Baekhyun whispered, pondering over the man's words. _Certain things_. Like what? He lifted his head a little, his face now buried in the crook of his neck and his nose taking in the man’s scent. Chanyeol was a _man_. Not an old man, and oh, so different from the guys Baekhyun was used to. Only a few years gap and yet it seemed like they were living in two totally different worlds. He put his hand on the designer’s chest, his fingers seeking his warmth through the fabric. He imagined feeling the scar under it. Baekhyun had so many questions.

Chanyeol hummed, tensing a little when the boy's fingers brushed the left side of his chest. Baekhyun felt it and moved his fingers away.

"I'm glad it didn't scare you that much, then."

“You’re old, not scary,” he murmured.

"Well, and you're a kid, _sir_."

“Seems like it,” Baekhyun answered, looking at this position. Nothing made sense. Baekhyun did not understand. His fingers slightly clenched around Chanyeol’s shirt. The man pulled him closer and started to trace patterns on his back.

"Is that what bothers you so much?"

“What? The age gap?” He couldn’t care less about it. Chanyeol’s was nothing to him anyway.

"Being a kid? You name it, I'm not that good reading minds."

“I’m not a kid,” he wanted to kiss the man’s neck, to feel his pulse against his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Nothing’s bothering me, sir. “

"Oh, just tell me you don't wanna talk." How could he even say anything when he was such a mess?

“Don’t get all bossy with me, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself one more time. He heard Chanyeol snort.

"I wouldn't dare, Mr. Byun. Unless you want to play the good boy again for me."

“Again, you say?” he brushed the tip of his nose against his neck.

"Such short memory you have," Chanyeol purred. Baekhyun could feel his voice vibrating in his chest and throat when he spoke.

“How about you refresh my memory, Mr. Park?” His lips were so close and Baekhyun could feel the warm skin against them if he was to just lean in a little bit.

"Would you like me to remind you of how pliant you were and how nicely you followed my orders?" Chanyeol asked and then chuckled softly, his nose buried in Baekhyun's soft hair.

“Better be following your orders if I don’t want to get fired,” Baekhyun said, incapable of stopping the shiver running down his spine. His nose brushed against Chanyeol’s strong jaw and he breathed in his scent again.

“I doubt anyone would breach your contract after disobeying me after we kissed and you called me names in front of our boss. Remember the party when you told me that I’m ruining your life and I’m a loser? If that hasn’t got you fired, I don’t know what will.” Baekhyun chuckled. It felt like years ago.

“Aren’t you a loser?” he asked cheekily.

“Am I?” the man shrugged, tangling his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair.

“That’s a question I have yet to answer,” his arm snuck around the man’s waist.

“I don’t know, darling. I have a steady job, lots of friends, good life and I’m cuddling a renowned young painter who supposedly hates me. Not bad for a loser, honestly,” Chanyeol said jokingly. “So maybe there’s your answer?” Baekhyun chuckled.

“I do hate you, we both hate each other, remember?” he said in a whisper.

“I don’t know. You’re awful, mean and I feel like you have it in for me. But at the same time, you’re actually quite fun, you’re talented and your ass is great. So I’m kinda torn, really.” Chanyeol pretended to think hard, humming exaggeratedly. “The ass thing has me hesitating.”

“Yeah, that ass makes people fall for me all over the place,” Baekhyun smiled cheekily, choosing not to comment over the fact that maybe, _maybe_ Park Chanyeol does not hate him. The man snorted again, shaking his head.

“You’re such a brat.”

“It’s called being sassy, people like it,” he shifted a little, his hand now on the man’s shoulder.

“No, I meant… No, wait, that’s not for kids. Are you gonna fall asleep on me, darling?” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

“I most definitely will, Mr. Park.” He breathed in slowly, “What did you mean? I’m not a kid, you can tell me.”

“Then bed, maybe? Don’t get me wrong, I won’t touch you. It’s just a bit uncomfortable.” Baekhyun stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering over it, not sure if he should say yes or no. This had gone too far already. He was screwed anyway. He hummed, lifting his head from the man’s neck.

“I suppose you’re right.” Chanyeol nodded and helped him stand up, lying down on the bed and letting Baekhyun lie down next to him. Baekhyun didn’t care anymore, he rested his head on the man’s chest as soon as they were lying down, his arm around his waist and his heart beating slowly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“What the fuck,” the man chuckled softly, his hands finding their place on Baekhyun’s back.

“You said cuddles,” Baekhyun explained. He was blushing a little bit but Chanyeol could surely not see him.

“I meant it. I just… You know, didn’t exactly expect to spend my afternoon cuddling Byun Baekhyun. I woke up and was sure that I’d need to spend another day at the office, write another hundreds of emails, make the 18 phone calls I had planned and… Nothing even remotely close to… this,” he motioned his hand around. “But okay. It’s a fun experience.”

“A once-in-a-lifetime experience,” Baekhyun whispered.

“Hope so. I’m not sure I can process the amount of mixed signals this is giving me,” he huffed out a laugh, his chest shaking with it. “You’d make such a fun brat,” he added in a whisper. Baekhyun frowned a little.

“I thought I was already a brat?”

“I… You know what, I feel like I’ve done a lot of stuff out of my comfort zone already. Check it out yourself later?” he suggested, patting his head lightly.

“See? That’s why people think you’re a condescending jerk.” People, or just him, _whatever_. He rolled his eyes, tightening his hold around his waist. Chanyeol just hummed in response.

-*:.-*-.:*-

The next day, Baekhyun woke up in his bed fully clothed. He fell asleep in the afternoon, so he woke up at the ungodly hour of 3 AM, feeling way too warm in the oversized hoodie tucked under his duvet. He was alone and the side of his bed was cold, and after taking off the hoodie, falling asleep again had been really hard. His mind was wandering, wondering, pondering. He didn’t know what to feel, and he clearly had no idea how to act when he’d see Chanyeol again. Their relationship had changed too much, going from an easy hatred towards each other, to this, cuddling and having a calm and peaceful conversation. Baekhyun was lost and confused. He sighed deeply, when after an hour he still was not capable of falling asleep. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, lucky enough that it still had some battery left. Not much but Baekhyun could use it for about 40 minutes. It was late and he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he went from really simple things like checking his Instagram feed, to the darkest side of the Internet where he watched videos, which he had no idea what were about. After some time, a moment of hesitation, and the realization that he was alone in his bed anyway and nobody would check on his Internet history, Baekhyun typed down “brat” in his browser. He rolled his eyes at himself when he stumbled upon the basic definition of the word — definitely matched him, not like he’d admit it — and he put some words next to the four letters to find something else. It took him a few minutes to figure it out, thinking it couldn’t possibly be that, but he still tried, typing down “brat sex”, like a twelve-year-looking up porn for the first time. He found it though, the meaning written on his screen fitting perfectly with Park Chanyeol’s tastes. He was a bit taken aback though, when he read the word _BDSM_ next to _brat_ , and he scrunched up his nose at the thought of Chanyeol in an entire leather attire. He shook his head, focusing on his screen again. _Bratty submissive_ , he read. _Dominants enjoy the challenge of getting a brat under control_. A shiver went down his spine and he couldn’t help but wonder if Chanyeol was turned on anytime Baekhyun would talk back to him. His voice was still right there, playing in his head, messing with his thoughts. _You’d make such a fun brat_ , Chanyeol said. Baekhyun went back to sleep, his phone battery dead and his mind a real mess. It was difficult to fall asleep but eventually he managed to calm his thoughts down, drifting away into a string of strange dreams.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Next week's update will be a double update, watch out for that ! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch whaaaaaaaat
> 
> I was so fucking impatient for you to read thiiiiis!!!!
> 
> I'm so in love with them :3
> 
> \- K.
> 
> i loved writing this so much, it's honestly unhealthy. chanyeol is my favourite character for the next eternity, so please put up with him!!  
>    
> -minty


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We honestly would like to thank you for all the positive things you said to us.
> 
> Seems like Chapter 5 was a big winner for you, a lot of reactions on that one!
> 
> Thank you so much, it means everything <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ~ :3
> 
> \- K.

**THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

Christmas was just around the corner, and the weather was so cold that every time he put a foot outside, Baekhyun felt like dying. He was more than happy to receive a big and warm scarf from his mom as soon as he stepped inside the house on the first day of his Christmas break. He was in his room, at his parents’ house, painting on a canvas for his school project. In the middle of painting a straight line, focused and serious, he heard his phone chiming on the nightstand. He sighed, happily leaving his brush behind — he really hated this project — and he quickly walked over to his bed, sitting on it and grabbing his phone.

**From PCYuck:** _merry christmas, mr byun. heard you’re invited to minseok’s party – will i see your average ass there?_

He chuckled, typing an answer quickly.

**From Baekhyun:** _merry christmas, mr park. i am, yes, I suppose jongdae begged him._

**From Baekhyun:** _should i come?_

**From PCYuck:** _depends_

**From PCYuck:** _do you want to see one of the hottest designers of the decade?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i_ _’m more into seeing my dear professor being drunk and making out with his boyfriend_

**From Baekhyun:** _and presents too._

**From PCYuck:** _gets boring after the 10th time honestly_

**From PCYuck:** _what presents_

**From Baekhyun:** _maybe they’re not that good, someone should teach them_

**From Baekhyun:** _late Christmas presents_

Baekhyun had no idea why he was doing this. Flirting and asking for more. He just couldn’t get himself to stop. And Chanyeol didn’t help him at all.

**From PCYuck:** _wanna show ‘em how it’s done?_

**From PCYuck:** _cute you think you’ll get any, darling_

**From Baekhyun:** _you tell me_

**From Baekhyun:** _well i did give you a birthday present mr park_

**From PCYuck:** _didn’t know it was a tying agreement_

**From PCYuck:** _literally the best pun i ever made_

**From PCYuck:** _i’ll think about it darling, have you earned it?_

**From Baekhyun:** _oh wow you’re a nerd i’m shook_

**From Baekhyun:** _well i sure have, all my mintblueish projects are done already_

**From PCYuck:** _i’m not_

**From PCYuck:** _taking that into consideration in my calculations then_

**From PCYuck:** _i’ll check you on my good boy scale_

**From Baekhyun:** _oh how lucky i am_

**From PCYuck:** _go back to your family, darling, while i continue to pour scary amounts of wine into myself_

Baekhyun chuckled. Maybe he did miss the man a bit during the two weeks they haven’t heard from each other.

**From PCYuck:** _see you at the party_

**From Baekhyun:** _goodbye, mr park_

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how it happened exactly but it turned out that during one of his casual talks with Jongdae, he somehow agreed to come earlier to Minseok’s house and help with all the preparations. Now, he found himself hanging the streamers on the lamps, while his dear best friend rambled about his Christmas break to him and his boyfriend, who was in the middle of making pizza rolls. He saw Jongdae glancing at him from time to time. The boy was clearly worried about him lately, especially since Park Chanyeol stepped in their house and left in the late evening without saying much about what he’d done there. Jongdae asked Baekhyun a few questions, trying to be as delicate as he could but he surrendered after some time, not being able to get any information out of him. He knew his best friend often gave him furtive looks, furrowing his brows as if he tried to read something from his face, and eyed the painting, which still hung above their table.

“What time are people coming?” Baekhyun asked, pushing his fringe away from his eyes. He really only wanted to know when Park Chanyeol would be there.

"Around 7 PM, we have lots of time," Minseok smiled from his spot in the open kitchen. Jongdae turned his head to give him an affectionate look and smiled when he noticed flour on his boyfriend's cheeks. They dated for a month and a half but fell into their adorable daily routines so fast it felt like they were together for at least a year. Jongdae came up to the man to take the flour off his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I see,” he came down from the chair he was standing on and looked at Jongdae. “Should I go change then?”

"I guess you can but it's still over an hour. We still have balloons to blow!" Jongdae smiled excitedly. "Min, what do I do now?"

"Hmm… How about you call Chanyeol for me? He's supposed to bring the paper cups and plates and I just wanted to remind him about it," Minseok smiled and Baekhyun didn't miss the way he glanced up at him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do that and help you with toppings later, hm?"

Baekhyun loved seeing them together. It could give anyone hope. He walked up to Minseok and asked what else he could do to help him.

"I forgot about one thing. Can you please finish my playlist? I started it but I forgot to add the rest. Just choose stuff we can dance to, hm?" Minseok smiled, pointing to his phone on the counter.

“Consider it done,” Baekhyun smiled happily and went to grab the phone. He wouldn’t say he was impatient, but something clearly was making his heart beat a bit faster.

He waited for this to happen but Chanyeol's voice booming through the flat about fifteen minutes later surprised him nevertheless.

"Hi, homosexuals, how are you doing?" he jumped into the living room excitedly, one large box in his hands. "Oh, Baek… Mr. Byun, hi," he smiled, a bit perplexed.

“Hi,” Baekhyun answered, keeping his smile to himself. It felt a bit _too_ good to see him like this, he realized. Chanyeol placed the box on the counter, greeting Minseok and saying hi to Jongdae and went up to Baekhyun, curled up on the couch, with a wide grin.

"Good to see you, sir," he tilted his head playfully, crouching in front of Baekhyun. "Didn't expect you so early here."

“I’m a really great friend, so I came early to help with the preparations. Of course, you know everything about being a good friend, right?” He said cheekily. He wanted to touch him already. _Oh, how much he had missed him_.

"Any doubts about that?" the man smiled, looking into his eyes and sitting next to him, their shoulders touching. He fished out his phone, writing a text and glanced at Baekhyun. "Hm?"

“I didn’t say anything,” Baekhyun answered, looking straight in front of him. He wasn’t going to be the one to talk to him first, no matter how much he missed him. Probably _because_ of how much he missed the guy. Chanyeol hummed in response and turned to him, his breath warm on his cheek.

"So, how was your Christmas, Mr. Byun?"

“It was pretty good,” he answered almost whispering. “I missed my parents and my brother.” He turned his head to him. “What about you, Mr. Park? Not that I really care, of course.” He smiled softly.

"Of course, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol rolled his eyes and returned the smile. "It was cool, I spent it mostly with my friends, so we finally had time to catch up a bit," he rested his arm on the backrest behind Baekhyun. "But now I'm back to my job as a designer and a part-time babysitter," he said, looking at the boy pointedly.

“Do you think you’re doing a good job with that _brat_ , Mr. Park?”

"I hope I do. Any remarks regarding our collaboration, Mr. Byun?" Chanyeol purred, right by Baekhyun's ear. Minseok and Jongdae were talking in the kitchen, preparing the food, their backs turned to the living room. Baekhyun shivered, still trying his best not to show how much Park Chanyeol affected him.

“The only thing I have to say is this," he smiled, turning his head and looking at him right in the eye, “it’s finally ending and I won’t have to see you ever again, old man.” Christmas break had been long and confusing. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Park Chanyeol, his lips, his chest, his voice. The effect the man had on the student was something new to Baekhyun, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He couldn’t keep going like this, and after a few weeks of thinking, he had put his thoughts in order. Park Chanyeol wouldn’t have any effect on him anymore. Byun Baekhyun swore to himself, after that last conversation they had on Christmas Eve. Park Chanyeol would be soon gone and Baekhyun would forget him, as if he never was a part of his life. Yet here he was, ten minutes in and already playing his role, purring and shamelessly flirting. Baekhyun was being the _brat_ Chanyeol wanted him to be. There went his resolutions for the new year; out the window, as soon as the man had put a foot inside the flat.

"Are you trying to tell me you won't miss me?" Chanyeol blinked with a pout. They were sitting so close to each other their noses were almost touching. Baekhyun pushed back slightly, looking at him.

“Why would I?” he tilted his head a little. “Do I ever?” he smiled, politely.

"You tell me."

“Well, I don’t want to disappoint you, but the answer is no, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"But you asked for a Christmas gift from me?"

“Did I?” He raised an eyebrow. Park Chanyeol was acting really different from usual, and he had no idea how to deal with this.

"Is your amnesia bothering you again?" the man raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun chuckled and turned his body completely towards Chanyeol.

“I’m listening then, what’s my Christmas gift?”

"And how good you were this year?"

“I was really good,” he tilted his head and Chanyeol smiled wickedly. “I even gave a gift to someone I hate.”

"Admirable," the man's fingers brushed his knee and Baekhyun couldn’t keep himself from wanting more. "You can even receive a reward for that, but do you want to get it here?"

“Probably not,” he probably shouldn’t get his present at all. Chanyeol smirked and leaned in to give him a small playful kiss on the lips and stood up.

"Right. You don't," he winked. "I'll help Minseok, people are gonna come soon." Baekhyun looked up at him, disappointed, yet he couldn’t say he was surprised.

“Yes, go be a good friend, Mr. Park.” he answered, tilting his head a little and sliding his tongue between his lips.

"Mean," Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow, glancing at his lips and making his way to the kitchen. He patted Minseok on the shoulder, asking him a question Baekhyun didn't hear and opening the fridge to pass him something. The student looked at him move around the kitchen, joking around with his friend and just being himself, a 27-year-old guy having fun and being alive. He wasn’t used to this at all. It was a sight he quite liked, and it felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes away from him as Chanyeol burst into laughter because of Minseok. A while later, Jongdae joined him on the couch with a smirk on his lips.

"Your eyes will pop, dude." Baekhyun looked at him, frowning.

“What are you talking about?”

"You're staring," he pointed at the boys in the kitchen, laughing at something, while Minseok placed the ready rolls on a baking tray and Chanyeol unpacked the paper cups, organizing them on the counter. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and looked away from Chanyeol, now looking at Jongdae.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m staring at your boyfriend ‘cause he’s hot.”

"Yeah, sure. Just kiss him already." _Already did,_ he thought.

“Oh, so I can kiss Minseok? Neat!” Baekhyun said, standing up with a smile.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, you dumbass," Jongdae rolled his eyes. He couldn't remember how long it lasted but he _knew_ something was up and just waited for Baekhyun to finally admit it.

“All I know is that you’re saying stupid shit.” he sat down again. His friend scoffed.

"Yeah, sure," he murmured, a bit disappointed. "I just hope that one day you'll tell me what the hell is your deal with this guy," he sighed.

“My deal is that I’m working with him and I can’t stand it.” he wished he had a better answer to give Jongdae, he knew his best friend didn’t like this, Baekhyun not _talking_ to him. They always shared everything. He just couldn’t explain their relationship to Jongdae. Not when he himself had absolutely no idea what was really going on.

"Yeah, but what about you staring at him for weeks and him sleeping in your room that one day? It's strange and I'm worried," he shook his head.

“I already told you, Dae, we were talking about work and we eventually fell asleep, it happens…” he saw the disappointment, and probably of bit of hurt on his friend’s face, and he wanted to tell him everything. He wished he could.

"He wouldn't fall asleep in your bed if you were talking about work, bitch."

"Why don't you just tell Jongdae that Park Chanyeol is actually cool?" the black-haired man stood behind them, poking Baekhyun's cheek. Minseok sat down next to Jongdae, placing a small kiss on his jaw.

"Everything's ready. We can all relax for about half an hour," he announced, closing his eyes.

“Because I don’t like to lie to him.” Baekhyun answered before standing up. “If everything’s ready, I’ll go change."

"Is the painting still hanging your kitchen, though?" Chanyeol asked, immediately taking his place.

"It is," Jongdae glanced at Baekhyun. His friend rolled his eyes and went to grab his backpack.

“It still not you.” he said to Chanyeol before leaving the room.

"I saw it, wanna compare it to the original?!" the man shouted behind him, chuckling.

“I’d rather die than see you half-naked one more time!” Baekhyun shouted back, closing the door behind him and changing into proper clothes. He came out about 40 minutes later, when people were already invading the place and sipping their drinks at the kitchen counter. Baekhyun was wearing a loose blue, black and red graphic tee, paired with a jacket in similar colors and a simple pair of jeans hugging his legs prettily. His clothes were simple so he could play with accessories and make-up. This was a trick from Jongdae. The simpler the clothes, the more you could play with the rest. Well, the guy also said _fuck it and do what pleases you_. He was wearing a pretty simple black choker with words all over it, and he did his make up to go with his clothes, a discreet but beautiful burgundy smokey and two blue lenses to highlight his eyes. Baekhyun’s look was simple, but he was satisfied with it. Even more when he noticed people looking at him.

"No way, we had no idea you were gonna be here!" Baekhyun suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Wheein. "Hi, baby! It's so great to see you!" He smiled happily, hugging her tightly and smiling at Yongsun, who was standing just behind her.

“I’m so happy to see you too, it’s been so long!”

“It has! Last time we couldn’t even say goodbye,” Yongsun pouted cutely as she took him in his arms once he let go of Wheein.

"Yeah, you both went out so quickly… Is everything fine, though?" Wheein asked, smiling sheepishly. "Yeol wouldn't even tell Moonbyul what happened, and we were worried about you…" Baekhyun was thankful Chanyeol had not said anything, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with the looks and comments.

“Everything is fine, I’m sorry if you guys were worried…” he smiled sheepishly, “it’s all good.” Yongsun smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You look so beautiful tonight, baby!” she exclaimed. “You usually are super cute with your paint-stained clothes and your hair a mess, but right now you’re just amazingly beautiful!” He blushed a bit.

“You guys look amazing too, honestly.”

Both girls smiled at him, Wheein waving to someone behind him. Moonbyul joined them a minute later. She wore a casual red dress, sticking out in the crowded room.

"Hi, Baekhyun! Long time no see!"

“Hi, Moonbyul!” he smiled brightly, happy to see her, happy to see them all, really. “You look beautiful,” he told her, pointing at the dress. He wasn’t used to seeing her in dresses. Moonbyul usually liked to wear jeans, showing off her long legs.

"Thank you! You look great too, that's a new look on you!" the girl returned the smile, scanning his outfit. "Even the make-up… damn, Byun!" Baekhyun chuckled, cheeks a bit red.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.”

"I'm sure everyone will," she smiled lopsidedly. Wheein gave her a look and Yongsun nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh, Byullie, let him live."

“You’re the worst, Byul.” Yongsun said, smiling at Baekhyun.

"You sure are. Hi, babes!" Chanyeol joined their little circle, pecking Moonbyul's cheek. "How are you do… doing?" he stuttered when he looked up at Baekhyun. His expression quickly went back to normal but Baekhyun didn't miss the way Chanyeol eyed him. He tried to hide his smile, looking down so no one would see him, only listening to the girls talk with Chanyeol.

“Well, I’m just gonna go grab a drink, you guys want something?” Yongsun said after a while, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Baekhyun looked up and shook his head no, smiling back. His now blue eyes glanced at Chanyeol for a few seconds before looking back at Yongsun.

"Thank you, babe. So, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol turned to him, when the girl left their little circle. "Any New Year resolutions?" he smiled his pretty, boyish smile, swirling his wine glass in his long fingers.

“Some, what about you, Mr. Park?” He looked at him straight in the eye.

"I could give you the same evasive answer, sir. Would you kindly elaborate?" Chanyeol held his gaze. He smirked when he saw Moonbyul rolling her eyes in the corner of his eye.

“I didn’t think you’d care, sir.” he smiled politely. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Let me decide. So?"

“Well, I’ve decided to stop showing up late in class.” _and to stop seeing you_ , but he couldn’t exactly say that to him, could he?

Wheein laughed out loud, almost spilling her drink.

"Oh my god, that's so cute, Baekhyun!" she cooed and Chanyeol turned to her, breaking the intense eye contact. Baekhyun smiled cutely.

“Thank you, Wheeinnie. What about you?”

"Oh, for me it's the same as always. Workout, a healthy diet and not killing everyone in the office," she smiled, poking his cheek. "Yours is so adorable, though!"

Chanyeol observed Baekhyun, amused to no end. It wasn't easy to be mysterious and daring when the girls went around cooing over him.

“You’re already perfect though, don’t put too much pressure on yourself, Wheein,” he tilted his head cutely.

"Oh, baby, I wish I was!" the girl chuckled happily. "But with this people here you gotta take care of yourself, you know? So many bad habits to avoid."

“As long as you’re happy,” he took her hand and kissed her cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

"Baekhyun, you flirt!" the girl blushed, her voice even higher. He chuckled.

"Don't let her boyfriend see you," Chanyeol chuckled, looking at the pair. "You think we look at least half as cute as them?" he looked at Moonbyul with a grin. Baekhyun hold back a smile, his cheeks a bit red from Chanyeol calling them — _him_ — cute.

“We wish honey, we wish,” she smiled, patting his back. The man made a flowerpot pose with a sarcastic smile and took a sip of his white wine. The student watched him as he drank from his glass, looking all kinds of handsome with black comma hair and elegant black turtleneck. He had to leave, _now_ , or else he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow his resolution. Baekhyun couldn’t let himself fall for his charms, not _again_.

“I’m gonna join Jongdae,” he smiled, “see you later?”

"I sure will," Chanyeol winked at him, and Moonbyul raised an eyebrow curiously.

“No offense, but I wasn’t talking to you, sir.” He smiled, politely.

"Full offense, but I chose to ignore that, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol answered, not missing a beat and gave him his best business smile.

“The world does not revolve around you, Mr. Park.” he bowed down and walked away, his heart beating too fast. He felt the man's gaze piercing the back of his head.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was able to avoid the man for about an hour and a half, going from Jongdae to people he didn’t know, his eyes sometimes falling on Professor Do and his boyfriend, to Park Chanyeol who was standing next to them. His entire self was screaming at him to join the man, but Baekhyun kept himself busy with a drink in his hand and several conversations he didn’t really know how to take a part of. Most of the people here where almost ten years older and between baby talks and work complaining, Baekhyun didn’t really know how to answer. He was coming back from the toilets, walking up to the kitchen counter to grab another drink and wondering if he could go bother Jongdae and Minseok just a bit more when he felt someone grab his wrist. The person pulled him closer and into a dark room, closing the door behind them.

"You were so mean today," Chanyeol purred in his ear, pinning him to the white door. Baekhyun felt his heart fall to his feet, a shiver running down his spine. He swallowed down slowly as he looked as the man.

“Was I?” he murmured, stopping himself from putting his hands on the man’s chest.

"Yes, you were," the man said slowly, holding his wrists and pinning them on both sides of his head. "Should you really get your gift?"

“Well,” Baekhyun started, looking him in the eye, “I did not ask for it, Mr. Park, you came to me.”

"You did, darling," he smiled wickedly, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips. Baekhyun turned his head a little, Chanyeol’s lips falling on his cheek. "Mean," he whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek, slightly pulling on his wrists. Not enough to free them, _not that he would admit it_. Chanyeol's hold was loose enough for Baekhyun to free himself with one pull.

“I’ve never been nice, sir.”

"Oh, you were, Mr. Byun. You were so, so nice when you hugged and kissed me in your sleep," Baekhyun felt his soft lips on his jaw, tracing its line. The student bit on his lip, tilting his head to make way for Chanyeol, going against every one of his decisions. The man smiled, placing small kisses on his neck.

“It’s funny how you’re making things up to bother me.”

"It's funny how you don't accept the truth," Chanyeol tightened his hold on his wrists, after Baekhyun made no move to free himself. "You're cute when you sleep. A talker, did you know?" he smiled, biting on his ear lightly. Baekhyun let out a small moan, frowning as he heard himself.

“Oh, what did I say?” he whispered, already a mess.

"You were really sad when I tried to untangle myself and go. Pleaded me not to leave you alone," Chanyeol finally kissed him softly on the lips, his knee between his legs, spreading them slightly. He could hardly hear him, his words drowned out by the pounding music from behind the door. Baekhyun closed his eyes without even thinking about it, his heart beating fast, wordlessly asking for more. His tongue slid between Chanyeol’s lips on reflex, and he let out a whimper, clenching his fists. "Needy," Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle and leaned in to kiss him properly, deepening the kiss as soon as Baekhyun parted his lips for him. Baekhyun could still leave if he wanted to, Chanyeol kissing him meant nothing and he could have just pushed him away and walked out but he didn't. He pushed his body closer to Chanyeol, his lips welcoming him and his tongue melting against the man’s. Everything felt so good, so normal. Everything was so satisfying. Baekhyun wanted this. For the entire Christmas break, Baekhyun had wished for this to happen. Suddenly, this felt _home_ and the student wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else. They didn't know each other well yet but their bodies fitted in together perfectly. None of them had to think about what they're doing, intuitively playing along.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol whispered lowly, breaking the kiss and loosening his hold on his wrists to grip his hips, lightly biting the sensitive skin on his neck. Baekhyun moaned, tilting his head again and letting his fingers lace on the man’s nape.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Park,” he whispered back, his half-lidded eyes unfocused. He could barely see his smile in the darkness of the room.

"Do you wanna go back?" Chanyeol asked quietly, his hands sliding along his sides under his t-shirt. Baekhyun bit his lip.

“We should…” he whispered, looking at him. The man hummed in response, his hands still wandering on Baekhyun's slim body, nuzzling his neck, his knee moving up slightly, brushing the boy's crotch. Baekhyun moaned a bit louder, his mouth half-open and his fingers tightening on the man’s nape. “Sir…”

"Yes, darling?"

“It’s time to go now… Christmas is over," he whispered, slightly closing his legs.

"Is it?" Chanyeol murmured, his hot breath fanning over his neck. He sounded a bit disappointed.

“Sir…” he licked his lips, his fingers sliding in the black hair. “New Year’s Eve is almost here…”

"And what does that mean?" Chanyeol placed his hands on his shoulders, the comforting warmth disappearing from under Baekhyun's clothes.

“It means the clock is gonna strike soon, and I have to find someone to kiss when it does…” he smiled, softly. The man sighed quietly, slowly taking his hands off.

"Run, then," he nodded at the door with a small smile. Baekhyun looked at him for a minute. It was now or never, he knew it, and the voice at the back of his mind was telling him to go, leave. Stay away from Chanyeol. He didn’t want to. He definitely missed the hands on his sides, the lips on his neck. He had to make the wise choice though, he had to leave. Baekhyun had to go away, _now_.

“Hope you’ll find someone, Mr. Park.” He murmured.

"Yeah, I will. Moonbyul's going to be delighted," he smiled lopsidedly, taking a step back. "Go, Mr. Byun, I'm not holding you here." Baekhyun felt his heart miss a beat at the thought of Chanyeol kissing Moonbyul. _It made sense_ , he thought, it still didn’t stop him from feeling so bad so suddenly. This was the reason he should leave; he shouldn’t be feeling this way. Not with Park Chanyeol.

“Happy new year then, sir,” he said, turning around and grabbing onto the door handle.

"Yeah. Same to you, Baekhyun," he heard the quiet voice behind his back. Baekhyun closed his eyes for a second, his name on the man’s lips being _too much_ for him. He drew a deep breath as he opened the door, the loud music invading the room as soon as he walked out, leaving behind the man and the prospect of another warm and passionate kiss. Baekhyun quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He stayed there, never answering Jongdae’s texts asking him where he was, looking at the light red marks on the side on his neck, partly covered by his dark disheveled hair.

"Hello?" he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Occupied,” he shouted softly, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"Baekhyun?" Wheein asked, concern obvious in her voice. "Are you okay there?"

“I’m fine…” he closed his eyes, his hands trembling, “just a bit tired…”

"Could you open the door, baby? Come on, we'll talk," she offered quietly. Baekhyun hesitated for a second, and he unlocked the door after checking his appearance in the large mirror and making sure he looked _okay_. _Tired_ , he said, he could go along with that lie. Wheein sneaked into the bathroom, locking the door. "Oh, baby, what's happening?" she asked, cupping his face and looking into his eyes, biting her lip in worry. Baekhyun wanted to keep a straight face, to keep everything inside and just pretend. Pretend it was okay. Pretend nothing was bothering him. Pretend he was not feeling like his life was falling apart every time he was alone with Chanyeol, so suddenly, so abruptly. Her kind eyes and caring look made it oh so difficult and he couldn’t stop the sob leaving his lips as he told her again that he was just _tired_.

"Oh, baby," Wheein hugged him tight, letting him hide his face. "It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But I'll listen," she assured him, stroking his hair gently in a very motherly gesture.

“I-I’m sorry…” he tightened his hold around her, taking in her warmth and trying to calm his pounding heart down. The hand in his hair was helping but there were still a few tears on his cheeks, and he didn’t feel like showing his face to her. He was a mess and he couldn’t even understand why his heart hurt so much. Baekhyun was at loss.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she assured him, "It's gonna be alright. We can talk when you're ready." she murmured quietly, patiently waiting for him to calm down. "It's okay to cry," Wheein hugged him even tighter, when he let out a choked sob. He stayed there, his face in her neck, taking in her scent and his heart calming down with every brush of her fingers in his hair. He straightened after a few long minutes and he swiped his cheeks.

“T-Thank you…”

"It's okay, baby. Come here," Wheein passed him a piece of toilet paper. "What happened? Is it about Chanyeol?" she frowned, when he looked down. "What did he do?"

“Nothing… he didn’t do anything…” it wasn’t even a lie. Baekhyun couldn’t even say Chanyeol was at fault. Everything came from him. Wheein sat him down on the soft rug on the floor, holding his hands.

"But is it about him? You have such a strange dynamic and… he's acting a bit strange too, that's why I'm asking," she explained, kneeling in her elegant navy-blue dress. He looked down, his eyelashes still wet from tears, his eyes glimmering under the light.

“It’s… complicated…”

"It sure is, baby. We have time, maybe I can help you somehow?" she smiled at him, caressing his palms with her thumbs comfortingly. "Or do you just want to go for a walk and get out of here for a minute?"

“There’s nothing to do… I’m just stupid…”

"You're not stupid. I'm sure you can figure something out," she said, patient. She sat there, facing him, with an encouraging smile on her face, listening carefully.

“I did… I just… I can’t seem to do what I’ve decided…”

"And what have you decided?"

“Nothing has changed,” he murmured, “Everything will end soon, and I’ll go back to my life, as if nothing happened…” he nodded slowly, “Nothing _has_ happened...” he said again, trying to convince himself. Wheein hugged him, a concerned expression on her pretty face.

"Baby, tell me what happened. I'm really worried."

“We… We just… We just kissed… a few times…” he was still looking down, his cheeks getting redder with every word. Wheein just nodded, prompting him to go on. “It was a mistake…”

“Why was it a mistake?”

“He’s… I hate him… He’s a jerk… Condescending…” _he is not_ , he heard at the back of his mind, “he’s… my boss… Park Chanyeol…” Baekhyun had no idea why it all seemed so wrong. There was no real reason for him to feel like what they were doing was wrong. “It doesn’t make sense… We shouldn’t act like this…”

“Baekhyun, it’s okay… It doesn’t really matter, he’s not exactly your boss or anything,” Wheein said calmly, rocking him slightly in her embrace. “He’s mean and so are you but you actually like each other. There’s nothing wrong with that, baby.”

“I don’t like him, it’s just… it’s only physical…” But _was_ it?

Wheein just chuckled softly, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“If you say so…”

“It’s stupid… I shouldn’t be sitting here… I’m just… I’m gonna go… and dance and have fun…” He looked up at her. “Wanna dance with me?”

“Of course I do,” Wheein smiled, shaking her head slightly. “We can talk about this later, but you know, you both like each other way more than you think.” Baekhyun shook his head.

“He hates me,” he wiped his cheeks one more time, glancing at himself in the mirror, “Let’s go?”

“Let’s go. But he actually talks about you a lot and was super excited to see you today,” the girl chuckled softly. “We’re just waiting for you both to realize. I don’t know what signs you both need. You both flirt like crazy, you cry over him in the bathroom on New Year’s Eve and he pretends the five pictures of you on his desk are for reference…” the girl took his hand and led him to the improvised dance floor. “Come on, we still have twenty minutes to midnight!”

Baekhyun pretended he didn’t hear what she said about him crying over Chanyeol or about Chanyeol being excited to see him. He couldn’t stop wondering how there were now five pictures of him, but he kept mum, dancing with Wheein as the minutes went by. Midnight was near and everything would soon be done. Baekhyun would stop thinking about the man, about his touch. Baekhyun would ignore him and his existence.

A few minutes before midnight Minseok and Jongdae gathered everyone outside, distributing several bottles of champagne to their little crowd. Everyone got ready for the countdown, colorful streamers and drinks in their hands. Jongdae ran up to Baekhyun to take his hand, pulling a happy Minseok with him. Everyone raised their bottles, counting down the seconds until midnight.

They welcomed the new year with excited shouts, popping champagne bottles, romantic kisses, friendly hugs and honest wishes. Everyone happily hugged their friends, pouring the champagne in and around the paper cups. Jongdae kissed Minseok who cupped his face with his cold hands, earning a startled shriek from the boy.

“Holy fuck, how could you!” Jongdae shouted, kissing him back right after. He turned to Baekhyun right after their little moment, hugging him excitedly. “Happy New Year, bitch! I’m so happy I know you! Last year was great for you and I’m fucking sure this one’s gonna be even better!” he smiled brightly. “I’m so fucking proud of you, have no idea!” he shouted in his ear, almost crushing his bones.

Baekhyun tightened his arms around him, savoring the hug and love his best friend was offering him. It felt good to know he was loved, to know someone cared about him. He was so thankful for Jongdae being a part of his life, of who he was.

“I’m so proud of you, Dae, you did amazing last year and you’re gonna do even greater things this year. Thank you so much for being a part of my life, I love you so much, Dae.” he buried his face in his friend’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Oh, I’m gonna puke,” Jongdae said, his voice wavering. “Damn, I love you!” he smiled, finally releasing Baekhyun from his embrace. “Go hug people!’

“You’re definitely the best thing that ever happened to me,” he kissed his cheek and rubbed his friend’s hair.

“So far!” Jongdae gave him a wide smile, waving and going to give his wishes to the others. Baekhyun looked around to see couples and groups of friends gathered together and celebrating. The Mintblueish office group was standing nearby, Wheein and Yongsun talking excitedly with Hyejin and Chanyeol and Moonbyul kissing just to make disgusted faces at each other right after. The man laughed at something Moonbyul said and hugged her tightly, immediately going to wrap all of the girls in his arms. Baekhyun looked down for a second, his heart pounding in chest and he scratched nervously at the choker on his neck. He waited for the girls to stand a bit further away from Chanyeol, the man now hugging Minseok, and he walked up to them.

“Happy New Year!” he sang happily, hugging Yongsun tightly, hopping together and smiling brightly.

“Happy New Year, Baekhyunnie!” Wheein hugged them tightly, pulling Hyejin and Moonbyul in for a group hug. “All the best to you!” Baekhyun smiled and kissed their cheeks, his eyes bright and happy.

“I’m sure everything you wish for will come to you this year!” he said and Wheein kissed him on the cheek, ruffling his hair.

“Same to you, baby! I’m sure you’re gonna become a great artist very soon! We can’t wait to see your work on the exhibit,” she smiled brightly.

After about fifteen minutes of hugging and kissing one another, everyone went back to party into the house, happy smiles on their faces and tipsy dances on the dancefloor. Wheein left to join her boyfriend near the kitchen counter, while Moonbyul and Yongsun went to dance, each holding a colorful drink in hand and Baekhyun was left alone when a group of people he didn’t know pulled Hyejin away. He looked around, his eyes falling on Chanyeol, the man talking to friends excitedly. He smiled brightly, his eyes crinkled, when he told some story, making the group around him laugh out loud. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone was looking at him and when their eyes finally met, Baekhyun politely nodded and Chanyeol’s smile slowly faded from his face. He threw Baekhyun a grim glance and the student turned away, his heart sinking in his chest.

**THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is D O W N
> 
> And so is Chanyeol!
> 
> Ah, guys, I swear to god, huh.
> 
> We're all better at this than them, and God knows I'm bad at it xD
> 
> \- K.


	7. Chapter 7

** THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ! **

The big day meant Baekhyun woke up early, incapable of falling asleep again because of the growing anticipation and overcoming nervousness he felt in every single cell of his body. He wasn’t sure how he had survived the past few days. He didn’t know how it had been possible for him to push his pain and sadness at the back of his mind, deal with the stress eating him alive and yet still be here, looking at himself in the mirror and checking for the hundredth time whether everything _really_ looked perfect. It did, Jongdae had repeated it a dozen times already. As usual, he was the one in charge of Baekhyun’s attire for the night but even though the illustration student trusted his best friend to no end, he still was too nervous to believe that he looked acceptable. The silky blue suit that Jongdae had chosen looked incredibly beautiful and on any other day Baekhyun would have no doubt that it fitted him perfectly. However, today was different. He knew that the whole outfit looked fantastic – from the blue jacket, through the matching pants, a dress shirt, to a tie in a slightly darker shade of blue and the small gold brooch under the knot – yet Baekhyun was still doubtful as he looked at his dark brown hair, fringe styled in a comma. Jongdae had always been good at this and there was nothing Baekhyun would trust him with more than with his sense of style but today was such an important day for him that it felt like _nothing_ was actually good enough. He would have definitely wiped his burgundy smokey eyes off a hundred times if it wasn’t for his best friend keeping him from doing so by trying to distract him all the time. Actually, this day was more than important. Today was probably the biggest day of his life. The biggest day of any artist’s life. The very first exhibit. He was not allowed to make any mistakes. One false move and he could lose everything. Baekhyun had doubts. Fears. Baekhyun felt like he could die of stress any minute now.

_Breathe,_ Jongdae told him.

_Close your eyes and take a deep breath._

He had tried.

_It’s gonna be okay, you’ll be fine. Your piece is amazing._

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked around him. He badly wanted to run away but it was too late. They were already at the gallery, sipping coffee in the small overpriced cafeteria inside that Jongdae had taken him to.

“It’s almost time,” the blonde smiled, adjusting his tie. He stood up, straightening his perfectly pressed baby blue colored jacket, matching his slacks and nicely contrasting with his black silky shirt. He wasn’t pleased with how they both looked next to each other but, with a heavy heart, he eventually decided on wearing his favorite set to the big event. “Should we go? The guests are already coming in,” he smiled, pointing discreetly to a table full of wine glasses in the spacious corridor. “Oh my god, is that your dad?!” Baekhyun turned his head, looking at the man Jongdae was pointing at. He felt his heart beating just a bit faster.

“Yes, it is…” he took a deeper breath. Standing up, he pulled on the hems of his jacket, blinking a few times before walking towards the older man, Jongdae by his side.

"Baekhyun!" his father smiled, opening his arms. "Your mom's in the restroom, she'll be right here. Oh, Jongdae, how are you?" The man hugged Baekhyun, eyeing his suit and shook Jongdae's hand.

“Thank you for coming, dad…” Baekhyun murmured, glancing at Jongdae, who bowed politely.

"Of course we're here, it's your first exhibition! Mom and I are really proud of you," Mr.Byun smiled at both boys.

"Baekhyunnie!" His mom walked towards them, smiling proudly at her son and pulling him down in a loving hug. Baekhyun tightened his grip around her, her presence somehow comforting to the boy. She caressed the back of his head, murmuring kind words in his ear and Baekhyun felt his heart calm down slowly. “We are so proud of you, Hyunnie.”

"We really are. We can't wait to see your work."

"Oh, me too!" Jongdae chuckled softly. "Baekhyun refused to show it to anyone, even I haven't seen it," he said, giving his friend a judging look.

"Oh, really? I'm even more curious now!" the woman smiled happily.

They talked about the exhibit and the parents asked Baekhyun question after question, making sure that their son was eating properly, doing good at school and got enough sleep. Soon enough they were joined by his brother, who turned up together with his fiancée. Baekhyun almost hadn't had time to talk to them properly, as everyone came up to greet him. He met Na Aera and Taehyung, whose works had also been displayed in the gallery and his other friends from the academy, followed by Minseok, who ran a bit late and the team from Mintblueish. Wheein, Hyejin and Yongsun, dressed for the occasion greeted Baekhyun's parents and congratulated the boy, chatting with the group happily.

After all the chats and greetings, the doors to gallery had opened and all of the curious guests with wine glasses in their hands stepped into the next spacious room, divided into several sections by low walls.

It was a new kind of nervousness that Baekhyun was feeling as he saw the guests walking around the gallery and commenting on the displayed works. People’s eyes were everywhere and Baekhyun’s painting contrasted perfectly with the white wall, drawing attention to itself. He was a bit scared of the idea of letting his parents or even Jongdae see it. Scared about the meaning of it and everything that could be seen deep into each of the lines. The ropes, the skin, the tight hold. He knew Jongdae would probably say something or at the very least glance at him in a knowing way. Baekhyun’s fingers were pulling on his jacket nervously, playing with the buttons, trying to make him calm down in any way.

His works was the eighth one in three rows of the pictures submitted by the Academy of Arts students. By the time Baekhyun's little group moved to the third painting, the boy felt an arm sneak around his.

"Hello, Mr. Byun." His heart missed a beat and he knew who it was without even thinking about it. He looked up, blinking a bit when his eyes met Chanyeol’s, his arm still holding onto his. He had not seen him for a long time and Baekhyun’s mind and heart were already in such a mess that he had no idea how to deal with this new twist of faith.

“M-Mr. Park… What are you doing here?” He asked, almost in a whisper, in awe in front of Park Chanyeol’s newly bleached hair. His fringe was a little longer than before, the messy strands of hair almost touching his eyelashes. His outfit also looked unfamiliar. Instead of the usual all black, Chanyeol wore a dark t-shirt and a suit in the most adorable shade of pink that Baekhyun had ever seen.

"Appreciating art, of course," he whispered back. "Good to see you, sir. You look great." He felt it again, his heart going crazy with every word the man would say. It almost hurt.

“Of course…” he repeated, “I hope you’ll have a great time then, sir…” he licked his lips nervously, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Thank you… You… look great… too…”

"Thanks. Nervous?" Chanyeol scanned his face carefully. "Oh, more like scared shitless," he assessed, pulling him a bit closer. "Want me to talk to you, take you out or shut up?" he asked seriously with the same worried expression that he had when he visited his house once. Baekhyun took a deep breath, looking at him.

“What time is it?” he asked, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s face.

"Around 5 PM, why?"

“Please, take me out.” he said, breathing a bit too fast. His mother turned around to him, opening her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw the tall man holding Baekhyun's arm. He saw his father turning around as well and eyeing them with an unreadable expression on his face. His gaze fixed on Baekhyun, Chanyeol didn't notice his parents, simply turning around and quietly walking towards the exit. They stood behind the group, so luckily no one else noticed Chanyeol coming in.

They went outside, the cold January air hitting their faces as soon as Chanyeol opened the door.

"Breathe," the man whispered. "I know it's cold but it's for you to get a grip," he explained, placing one hand on the boy’s nape. "How are you feeling?" Baekhyun swallowed down the lump in his throat, his hands trembling slightly. His breathing was still going too fast, too heavy and he couldn’t feel his legs, his face, pins and needles all over his cheeks and jaws. His eyes started watering as he looked up at Chanyeol, his lungs struggling more and more to take the oxygen in. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything. The only thing he knew was that he was scared. So scared. And he bent down, his trembling hands on his knees, breathing, breathing, trying at least. Baekhyun was full-on panicking, and his lungs and heart didn’t seem to know how to work properly anymore. He started crying, asking for air. _Craving it_.

Chanyeol took a deep breath, looking around. Luckily no one else was outside, the guests busy with the newly opened exhibit.

"Baekhyun? You're having a panic attack," Chanyeol said calmly, cupping his cheek with his free hand. "Breathe, it's okay. There's no one here. You have time," he murmured. "Look at me and lift your arms up. It's gonna be easier to breathe, okay? Can you do that for me?" Baekhyun’s eyes were unfocused, glimmering with tears. His hands still trembling, his heart pounding and his lungs screaming for air. He looked up at Chanyeol, straight in the eye and he lifted his arms slowly. "Good boy," he smiled, taking his hands off Baekhyun, so he could breathe comfortably. He watched him closely, his eyes sharp and assessing.

It took Baekhyun a few long seconds to finally calm down completely, sobs still blocking his throat from time to time. After a while, his lungs started filling with air, slowly, surely and his heart stopped pounding so hard. He let his arms fall by his sides and he swallowed down, finally feeling his face again. It was the first time he felt this way. He couldn’t say he was lucky to have Chanyeol by his side, but he definitely wouldn’t have known what to do without him.

"Talk to me. How are you feeling?" the man asked with a small smile, opening his arms slightly.

“B-Better…” Baekhyun answered in a hoarse voice, face still a mess because of the tears. He took a step towards the man, accepting the invitation without thinking about it and it felt good. It felt like everything would _finally_ be okay. Chanyeol pulled him close, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Wasn't your first time, was it?" Baekhyun nodded slowly, his face buried in the warm neck.

“It was…” he whispered against the man’s skin.

"Oh, damn. Glad I made it in time then," he murmured. They stayed like this for a while, until Chanyeol eventually started to shiver. "Can we go back now?" he smiled, when Baekhyun nodded and opened the door for them, holding the boy under his arm again. "Will you tell me what happened?"

“I just… I have to do this speech soon… to present my piece and… yeah…” Baekhyun wiped his cheeks. “I must be such a mess…”

"It's okay," Chanyeol steered him to the restroom. "What time are you giving the speech?"

“5:30,” Baekhyun answered, finally taking in Chanyeol’s presence by his side.

"Oh, fuck, that's in ten minutes. Wash your face, I'm going to leave you for a second, okay?" he looked at him carefully and quickly went out of the bathroom after receiving a small nod from the boy. Baekhyun stayed behind, fixing his hair, face and breathing slowly. The man was back after a few minutes, a small shiny bag in hand. "It's not gonna be perfect because we have to be quick but trust me, okay?" the designer smiled, taking out a foundation and gently tapping Baekhyun face with a soft sponge.

The student was looking at him. Baekhyun was breathing slowly, his eyes focused on the man in front of him, taking in his soft looking lips and nose. Baekhyun realized how much he missed this, Chanyeol’s touch, his voice, his presence. How much he missed Chanyeol and how his very existence was definitely not ruining his life, just making it more interesting, funnier. _Better_. Baekhyun’s eyes were observing every change of expression on the man’s face, his tongue licking his lips as he was still dabbing his face with the small pink sponge. Chanyeol was taking care of him again. _Again_. Chanyeol was here for him, no matter how many times Baekhyun had insulted him, cursed him, pushed him away. Chanyeol was _here_. And maybe that was the exact reasons suddenly felt so calm. So content. Maybe that was the reason it all felt good now, it all felt okay. It all felt fine, after weeks of pain, heart pounding hard and the sensation of a hurricane making a mess in his life, in his chest, Baekhyun was finally feeling _complete_ , finally _home_.

"Fuck, we gotta run," Chanyeol's voice pulled him off his thoughts. "You're on in three minutes," he quickly shoved the make-up in the bag again, ushering the boy out of the restroom and taking his hand, completely unaware of the effect it had on the student.

Baekhyun got there just in time, standing next to Taehyung and looking all perfect and elegant in his blue silky suit. His heart was pounding against his chest when Na Aera gave him the mic as he was the last one who had to speak. His clammy hand was clenching around the mic until his eyes met Chanyeol’s. He took a deep breath, smiling softly and he started talking, his eyes coming back to the man every time he felt like drowning in his nervousness, Chanyeol's presence somehow keeping him grounded. Talking about holding back, about constraints and feeling free – all of this was easy to him, he knew what his canvas was about. He knew how to talk about passion and love. But it was much easier now that he had Chanyeol to look at if he needed it. All of it was much easier now that he understood what it all _meant_.

His family and friends on the other side of the room smiled brightly at him, their proud faces almost glowing in the crowd. They approached him as soon as he walked off the stage, his parents hugging him tightly and congratulating him over and over. Baekhyun’s eyes could only look around the room, searching for Chanyeol. The man walked up to him at the very end, waiting for all of his friends to talk to him. Jongdae spotted him immediately and he and Minseok raised their brows when their eyes met. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and shrugged when he passed them, pretended to ignore his company team, bowed politely to his family and finally reached Baekhyun, looking at him with a lopsided smile.

"Congratulations, Mr. Byun." Baekhyun smiled softly, feeling everyone's eyes on them. His family had no idea who the man in the pink suit was. The rest knew it all too well and was eyeing them, suspicious and perplexed at the same time.

“Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun breathed deeply and dived in to hug the man, a bright smile on his face. Chanyeol huffed out a laugh and hugged him tightly.

"Bullshit. You're doing great and you don't need an old man to help you," he said lowering his voice and buried his nose in the dark soft hair. Baekhyun chuckled and tightened his hold.

“I may not need an old man like you to help me, but I still appreciate it,” he whispered.

"You're welcome, darling," Chanyeol murmured, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Will you show me your piece now? The restriction thing got me all interested."

“Oh… right…” Baekhyun cleared his throat and stepped away, his eyes meeting Jongdae’s for a second before he looked up at Chanyeol. “Um, follow me, I guess?” he tilted his head and started walking away, his fingers playing with the button of his jacket nervously. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at his friends from the office who were all staring at them in shock and bowed to Baekhyun's parents again, turning away to catch up to Baekhyun in a few strides.

"Wheein looked like she was going to explode any second," the man smiled, running his fingers through his bleached hair. They were fair now, almost completely white.

“Was she?” Baekhyun murmured, stopping in front of his canvas.

"Yeah, I think she… Oh, holy fucking shit, are you kidding me?" Chanyeol blinked, when they stood before the painting with Baekhyun's name neatly written under it. "I…"

Baekhyun glanced at the painting before looking back at Chanyeol. He couldn’t really pinpoint the moment he had the idea, but he loved seeing the teal ropes constraining the slim body, the skin a bit reddened from the friction, head thrown back, neck bare and inviting. The milky skin was asking to be marked, the collarbones waiting to be ravished, but it honestly all came down to one particular detail – the gagged mouth and its pretty lips stretched around a black ball in a small smile, happy, content and satisfied, leading to think that the tear running down the cheek wasn't there because of pain but mostly because of the fiery passion.

"You… What the hell, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol sighed in awe, his eyes fixed on the painting, looking at its every detail. Baekhyun saw his parents and friends coming to see the painting as well and heard Wheein muffling a squeal when she saw where they were standing.

"Can you fucking see this?!" she whispered to Moonbyul and Yongsun, pointing at the painting and the pair standing in front of it.

“What the hell happened between them?” Yongsun frowned, “they couldn’t stay in the same room without bickering together.”

"I don't know but remember when Baekhyun found a rope in Chanyeol's car and the stupid bitch told him he was gonna gag him so he’d shut up?" she said as quietly as she could so Baekhyun's parents wouldn't hear her. "That… He fucking painted that!" she waved her hands around, not even trying to hide her excitement. None of them expected Baekhyun to be that bold with his work.

“I can’t believe they’re so fucking blind.” Moonbyul sighed. Baekhyun ignored them and looked back at Chanyeol.

“It was inspiring,” The student murmured. “The aesthetic can mean so many things…”

"It sure does. So, you _have_ done your reading, haven't you?" the man smirked.

“I’m a good student, you doubted it?” he smiled, tilting his head. He knew that Professor Do, who was standing a bit further away, talking to Dahyun, would probably not agree with him.

"Maybe?" Chanyeol shook his head. "I never expected anything like this from you. I love it though, the colors are incredible, the emotions are so well presented... I have just one question."

“Oh? I’m listening?” he looked into his eyes. Chanyeol's lips slowly stretched in a mischievous smile.

"Why is the rope the exact same color as the one you found in my car?" Baekhyun looked down a little.

“Why not?” he murmured, looking back up. “It fits my aesthetic."

"Oh?" Chanyeol raised one brow, holding the eye contact. It was intense as always, making Baekhyun feel suddenly a bit too hot in his suit. "Does the gag fit your aesthetic too?" Baekhyun straightened his jacket.

“What do you think?” he smiled playfully and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t it?”

"You tell me, you're the one who decided to paint all that. You knew I would see this."

“Well, you weren’t exactly invited though, were you, Mr. Park?” He took a small step closer.

"Not by you," he pointed in Mr. Do's direction, watching Baekhyun.

“And I did not know that.” he licked his lips.

"Oh, really?"

“Why would I know? I did not ask him.”

"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that one out, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol smiled, the boy slowly getting closer. He felt the girls watching them from the side and noticed Kyungsoo glancing at them more than once already, too immersed in Baekhyun's eyes to pay attention to them.

“Maybe I am,” he bit his lip, “but maybe I need some help?” he murmured, taking another step closer to the man.

"With figuring things out?" the man chuckled, placing his hand on his lower back, leading him to the next painting. "Would you kindly elaborate, Mr. Byun?"

“With anything really, Mr. Park,” he turned to the painting. “Might need a good teacher," he whispered. Chanyeol tilted his head, the smile lingering on his lips. He hummed in response, prompting him to continue. “I mean, I’m great at studying by myself but I find it easier to study when there’s some kind of… authority to guide me.”

"I'm really curious what kind of guidance do you need, Mr. Byun."

“Well, you know how _brats_ are, Mr. Park," Baekhyun said quietly and saw Chanyeol rapidly turn his head to look at him with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I know exactly what they are," he answered, his voice lowering. Baekhyun felt the shiver running down his spine. He turned to Chanyeol, smiling innocently.

“That’s a really beautiful piece,” he pointed at the canvas, “Taehyung did a great job.”

"Yeah, it is," the man smiled at him. "Cute." Baekhyun nodded.

“Cute suit, too.”

Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head slightly, his hand still rested on Baekhyun's back.

"You should probably find your parents, darling. They must have some questions about your piece."

“I suppose I should. I guess they’ll have more questions.”

"Yeah, your dad… didn't seem like he was very pleased to see me," he said, taking Baekhyun under his arm again. "I saw Jongdae and Minseok giving them a tour around."

“My dad is never very pleased to see anyone,” Baekhyun murmured, “you or me.”

"Oh, really? So it's not about the old man following his young son around?" Chanyeol snorted. "Here they are. I should probably leave," he said with a small smile. Jongdae noticed them already and waved to them.

“You could stay, too.” Baekhyun shrugged, waving at Jongdae.

"Are you gonna introduce me as your friend?"

“Hyunnie!” his mom exclaimed before taking him in her arms, not giving him the time to answer Chanyeol. "We were waiting for you!"

"Yeah, we've just finished with the exhibit," Jongdae nodded. Minseok stood behind him quietly. He exchanged a look with Chanyeol over Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Did you like it?” Baekhyun asked softly, taking a step back from his mom. She smiled, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Young people are really creative these days!”

"Yeah, it was really interesting," Baekhyun's father nodded, eyeing Chanyeol standing behind Baekhyun.

“Would you be a dear and introduce us to this young man, Hyunnie?” she asked, pointing at Chanyeol.

“This is Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, taking a step back to stand next to him, “you heard about him, he’s the man who I was working with. He’s a fashion designer at Mintblueish.”

"It's nice to meet you," Chanyeol bowed with his most charming smile, shaking their hands. "Assistant designer, but thank you, Mr. Byun."

“Oh, I hope my Hyunnie wasn’t being a brat to you?” she asked, glancing at him.

"Not _yet_ but who knows what will happen later?" Chanyeol gave Baekhyun his most professional polite smile. "We're almost finished with the project, so there's gonna be lots of time pressure now. From my experience, it tends to take the worst out of people," he said, his tone casual. They stood in a small circle and Chanyeol took his place next to the boy, half of his body behind him. Baekhyun felt his hand touch his nape and slide up and down his spine in a painfully slow motion. "But, _so far_ " he emphasized jokingly, "working with Baekhyun has been a real pleasure for our team." The student shivered, clenching one of his fists. Chanyeol was testing his patience.

“Well, he tends to be difficult sometimes, but he always does the best he can,” she smiled, lovingly looking at her son.

"Oh, he sure does. We're really pleased with the end results; the new collection looks great." Chanyeol smiled, glancing at Baekhyun. He stopped his hand at his lower back, letting it brush his bottom before it disappeared.

“I’m doing my best, mom, you shouldn’t be worried about that,” he smiled, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I sure hope so,” she looked up at Chanyeol, “thank you so much for giving him the opportunity, it means a lot to us.”

"Oh, it's not me. We wouldn't choose him if he hadn't had the talent," he smiled, nodding slightly. "The collection will be out soon, so you'll be able to see it for yourself."

"I can't wait to see it," Jongdae smiled excitedly. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's hand on his back again, slender fingers gently grazing his hip. "I just saw some snippets but I'm so curious of how they're gonna look in the finished form."

“Well, you’ve been a great help, Jongdae, I probably wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” he said, swallowing down, glancing at Chanyeol. The man quirked an eyebrow, listening to the conversation. They talked for a while, the man engaging Baekhyun's father in the conversation, tracing circles on the boy's waist under his jacket. They talked a bit about work and the exhibition, Baekhyun's parents choosing to avoid asking questions about his own work and complimenting it without getting into details.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Baekhyun said after a while, his heart on the edge of exploding under Chanyeol’s touch, “I’ll be back,” he smiled to his parents, bowed down a little at Chanyeol, who just smirked in response and he grabbed Jongdae’s wrist, pulling him behind him to the bathroom.

"What's up?" the blonde asked when he closed the door behind himself. "Bitch, you're blushing like crazy."

“Bitch, I so fucking want to die!” Baekhyun exclaimed, rubbing his hand on his face. Jongdae took a step back, startled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?" he furrowed his brows. Baekhyun sighed and looked at him, cheeks red and heart pounding.

“Park Chanyeol keeps touching me.”

"What?!" Jongdae blinked. "Why is he… What?!"

“He keeps sliding his fingers under my jacket and touching my hip!” he stepped back and threw his head back against the wall, “How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm?!”

"But… That's... Wait, are you happy with that or not? I think I got a bit lost on this part," Jongdae raised his brows. Baekhyun took a deep breath and looked into his best friend’s eyes.

“Something just…” he groaned, “Yes, I am… I… might… like him…?” he whispered, looking down at his fingers.

"Fucking finally!" his friend shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I can't believe it took you that long! I bet _two months_ on you because I believed in you! And you took almost four, you dumb bitch!"

“What do you mean you bet on me?” The student frowned. “And what _‘finally’_ ?”

"We, uh… I may have made a bet with Yixing the first time we saw him? He's your type, he's hot, cute and artsy, I knew it was not gonna just end like this,” Jongdae shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

“End like what? It’s not like I’m gonna act on my feelings, he’s like a hundred years old and he’s got a serious job. He doesn’t give a fuck about me. I’m just a kid to him.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Anyway, don’t let him near me, I think I’m going to fucking explode if he touches me again! My dad’s here, Dae!”

The boy laughed out loud, not even trying to look sorry for Baekhyun.

“Would he touch you if he didn’t like you, you dumbass? Or go around holding you like this? Just… He was so sad when you left Minseok’s New Year party, I can’t believe he doesn’t like you,” he shook his head. “Once a dumb bitch, always a dumb bitch.”

“You don’t even know the man,” Baekhyun frowned, “It’s just physical to him, that’s what he likes, playful banters and sexual tension…” He sighed, pushing himself from the wall. “Let’s just go, ok?” He suddenly looked a bit down again. Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Okay. But is he really so mean to you?” he asked, walking to their previous spot. “Actually, I know him a bit, we came over to his place a few times with Minseok.”

“He’s not that mean… He’s really nice actually… he said he hated me though, more than once. That I was just an annoying kid and that he couldn’t stand me.”

“You told him lots of awful stuff too but there you are,” Jongdae muttered and joined Minseok. Chanyeol turned his head to look at Baekhyun, concerned.

“Is everything okay?” he asked quietly. Baekhyun looked at him, a trace of sadness in his smile.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” he pushed his fringe away and said louder, “I should probably go and thank Professor Do, I’ll see you later mom, dad, is that okay?”

“Yes, of course, Hyunnie, you definitely should do that, we’ll wait for you,” she smiled and pushed him away. Jongdae rolled his eyes again at him, turning back to talk to his parents, Minseok, and Chanyeol, who watched Baekhyun for a while, eventually joining the conversation.

-*:.-*-.:*-

It was almost 8 PM when Baekhyun checked the time on his phone, realizing that most of the guests had already left the gallery and only a few connoisseurs and the artists’ close friends remained in the building. Baekhyun’s parents and his brother had left an hour before together with the Mintblueish team who congratulated him on the exhibit for the last time, all smiles and hugs, and Jongdae had just told him he was about to leave to spend the night at Minseok’s.

“See you tomorrow,” Baekhyun said, waving at his friends. He had no real idea on how he’d go back home but Jongdae and Minseok were too adorable to cockblock. The couple saw Chanyeol off, exchanging a few words and left the gaunt building of the contemporary art gallery, holding hands. Looking around, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun standing alone and came up to him with a radiant smile.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun smiled a bit tiredly.

“I’m… so good?” he scratched at his cheek out of habit, “I’m a bit tired, but I’m so glad I did it,” he smiled happily, “What about you?”

“Oh. I’m good, I was just a visitor,” Chanyeol shrugged and looked around the emptying hall. “I think I’ll be going too. You want a ride home?” Baekhyun’s face lit up suddenly.

“You’d do that?” He bit his lip, smiling.

“Yeah, why not?” the man looked into his eyes and Baekhyun was almost sure he caught a glimpse of fondness in his gaze. “Just take your coat.” The student nodded slightly.

“I’ll be right back,” he said before leaving and grabbing his coat. Baekhyun was walking back, a happy jump in his step and he stopped by Chanyeol’s side, nudging him slowly. “Should we go?” he asked. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating so fast against his chest but for once, he didn’t mind it so much. The man nodded in response, placing his hand on his lower back again, leading him to outside and to the parking lot.

“Well, so how was it? Your parents were so proud and confused with you at the same time…”

“That’s basically the story of my life,” he chuckled quietly, “You should have seen mom’s face when I came out…”

“Oh, you did? Your dad seemed…” Chanyeol mused for a second. “He glanced at me every other minute. Think he may have not been living for my suit,” he gave Baekhyun a lopsided smile, unlocking the car doors.

“I only came out to my mom, I’m not sure he’d like hearing his younger son is gay,” he sat down, fastening his seatbelt quickly and looking at Chanyeol.

"Oh, so that's why," the man hummed, adjusting the rearview mirror. "They'll probably talk about this, but I think you should talk to him too. So you're clear and he gets the news from the source. Might be better than, let's say, walking in on you getting pounded by some guy," he snorted. "Wasn't a nice talk." Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, curiously looking at him.

“ _Getting_ pounded?” he asked under his breath.

"Yeah, why?"

“Nothing, just asking…” he looked at the road and Chanyeol huffed out a laugh. “So, this is how your parents knew?”

"Yeah. My dad wasn't delighted, my mom wasn't talking to me for a month. I think the fact it was my dad's colleague didn't really help,” the man murmured with a lopsided smile. "So, yeah, it's better to talk after a nice dinner or something."

“What… what do you mean your dad’s colleague?” Baekhyun frowned again.

"That he was my dad's colleague," Chanyeol repeated, deadpanning.

“How old was he?” he asked again, after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Forty something? He visited us often and got interested in me. I was like twenty. I think you could call him my first love or something."

“Oh… so you loved him…” Baekhyun said, almost murmured. He knew it didn’t make sense, but he couldn’t stop the heaviness invading his heart. He was a _kid_. This was the kind of feeling only a kid would have. Jealousy for his past lover. He wanted to roll his eyes at himself.

"Yeah, guess I did. I'm not sure though, maybe I was just so happy that _anyone_ was interested in me that I jumped into it. Sneaked out at night to meet him. But it didn't last long, half a year maybe. And then… things got complicated and I moved out, so I haven't seen him since forever," Chanyeol smiled to his memories, glancing at Baekhyun. "Sorry, I got chatty. Too much info, probably."

“No,” Baekhyun murmured, “I asked… you don’t have to answer though…” he cleared his throat. “My first love was when I was 15, he left me for some girl. I hated him so much for ruining my life that I wished I wouldn’t be gay anymore so I could just take his girl away from him." Chanyeol laughed, glancing at him.

"Must've been hard for you but it sounds quite cute now. Sorry," he muttered, trying to keep a straight face. "Lots of people ruining your life, darling." Baekhyun chuckled.

“I tend to take things at heart.”

"Yeah, I figured," a fond smile flowered on Chanyeol's lips. "So it didn't work out with the girl?"

“For? Me?”

"Yeah, your _ungay_ wish didn't come true so what happened next?" Baekhyun laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“So, she was really pretty and stuff, like, Yongsun pretty, you know? They ended up breaking up over the fact that she was cheating on him with his best friend. That was messy, still funny though, because they did it in the middle of the cafeteria and I fairly enjoyed the show.” The student sing-sang happily.

"Mr. Byun, you were such a spiteful little bitch," Chanyeol snorted, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Great story though. I felt like I was the only gay kid in my school. I mean, until the last year of senior high. I always wanted a drama like school romance with kissing in the library and hanging out in secret places but turns out life is cruel and I only got beaten up a few times," he smiled lopsidedly. "Good old times."

“You got beaten up?!” Baekhyun shouted, turning to him, “How?! Why?!”

"The boys at my school didn't like me dressing funny. Glad it didn't happen to you."

“Damn, I didn’t think it was happening _in_ school…” Baekhyun looked at him, tilting his head, “What did you do then?”

"Cried and went home. My parents learnt about what happened after the third time and I got a gym subscription for Christmas. So I started working out until I was finally able to fight back. It worked, I even became friends with some of them. Like Minseok and Yixing."

“What? When did you meet them?” Baekhyun liked it, learning it about all Chanyeol.

"I don't remember exactly but I think we were 16? Maybe 17?" he hummed, tapping the steering wheel rhythmically.

“Wow… So, like forty years ago, hm?”

"Is this all you've got, Mr. Byun?" Chanyeol raised one brow.

“I have more but I’m scared you’d feel offended Mr. Park, you know, old people are a bit… touchy.”

"I wonder where your extensional knowledge of old people comes from, sir. Please feel free to share your remarks with me," he added in his calm professional voice Baekhyun knew all too well.

“They come from… experience, you know? I’ve been working with one old man for a few months now.” He answered, looking at him.

"Was he ever _touchy_ , sir?" Baekhyun smiled, biting down on his lower lip.

“Oh, he _was_. He uses his hands a lot.”

"In a bad way?"

“Very, very _bad,_ sir.” he smirked. Chanyeol just smiled when he saw his expression.

"We're here, sir. Hope you enjoyed your ride," he announced, parking the car in front of Baekhyun's building. "So, uh… It was a pleasure to see the other side of your art today."

“Would you…” Baekhyun seemed to hesitate, and murmured, “like to come up for a…coffee?”

"Oh," Chanyeol blinked, a bit perplexed. "Yeah, actually… Why not?" he smiled but Baekhyun noticed his brows furrowing slightly.

The flat was quiet without Jongdae. It was long dark outside, the fine snow covering everything with a thin shiny layer, making the world behind the window seem a bit unreal. And unreal it was, with the faint glow of the streetlights reflected by the light snow and Park Chanyeol, so different from the man in his memories, rubbing his cold hands in his small kitchen.

The smell of fresh coffee made the scene seem a bit more familiar, reminding Baekhyun of their first time meeting in his flat, Chanyeol embracing him, his warm breath on his neck. Baekhyun handed him the mug, his cold hands around it to catch all the warmth he could.

“Here you go, Mr. Park.”

"Thanks, darling," he gave him a small smile and rested his chin on his hand, looking at the painting, still hanging above the kitchen table and humming softly. The student looked at him, his soft features and the way his eyes observed his painting.

“What is it?” he asked, tilting is head, his fingers around his own mug.

"I'm just… appreciating the great body that's certainly not mine." Chanyeol sipped his hot coffee, raising his brows a little. "The thing," he vaguely pointed in the direction of the scar, "it's awful."

“Doesn't matter who this is, it’s not awful.” Baekhyun shrugged. “This is a part of who they are and it’s just making them even more beautiful, unique and interesting.”

"Lots of nice words here," the man tore his gaze from the painting to look at Baekhyun with a smug smile. "Beautiful, you say? Interesting?"

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks getting redder under Chanyeol’s eyes. He wondered if he should actually tell him what he was thinking. He decided against it though, this was their relationship, and he quite liked it, the banter and the comebacks. He liked how Chanyeol looked at him every time he’d say something more.

“Really _interesting_ , sir.”

The man hummed in response, running his fingers through his hair.

"In what way?" Baekhyun looked at his hand, veins showing, his freshly bleached hair, his pink suit. Chanyeol looked so different. Gone was the full black look and he had no idea how to feel about this.

“In… every way possible,” he murmured, standing up. The man watched him with the same confident smirk on his face, turning his mug in his hands. “Would you say he’s not beautiful and interesting?” he asked, pointing at the painting.

"How do I know if he's interesting if I have _no idea_ who he is?" Baekhyun blinked for a second, putting his mug down on the table. He unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, draping it over the back of his chair.

“What if I told you?” he asked, looking at the painting. He could see Chanyeol looking at him in the corner of his eye.

"Then maybe I'd have an opinion on the matter."

“Would you?” he murmured and looked back at him, “Would you tell me what it is, if I was to tell you who this is?” he took a step closer. Baekhyun needed to feel Chanyeol’s warmth. He needed to feel his presence.

"What is what?" Chanyeol frowned, absentmindedly leaning back on the chair to make room for the boy. Baekhyun glanced at the space between the man and the table and he took another step closer.

“What is your opinion on him.”

"Oh, that. Sure," the man nodded, his eyes fixed on Baekhyun's face. The student leaned on the table, his eyes looking straight into Chanyeol’s.

“What if it _is_ you?”

"Then, let me tell you, that I'm this surprised," the man grinned, showing him his thumb and pointer finger almost touching. "Are you trying to ask me what I think of myself?" Baekhyun licked his lips.

“I’m trying to ask you why you are saying this is awful,” he said, nodding towards the man’s chest. He pressed his lips into a tight line and looked down for a while before answering.

"Because it is. An ugly reminder of an awful memory," he scrunched his nose. Baekhyun bit his lip in hesitation before putting his hand on the table.

“Can I ask you something?”

"Shoot."

“Can I come closer?” he whispered, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s.

"Of course, darling," the man purred, holding out his arms and wrapping them loosely around his waist when Baekhyun sat on his lap. "Missed me?" he whispered into his ear, his fingers grazing the side of his exposed neck. Baekhyun shivered, closing his eyes and nodding slightly. What could he do honestly? What good would it do to lie anyway? He opened his eyes again and looked at Chanyeol.

“Did you?” he asked in a whisper, his fingers falling on his chest and tracing what he thought was the scar through the fabric of the shirt, right there, under the pink jacket. He felt the muscles tense under his touch and the man quickly grabbed his wrist, pinning it to his thigh. He didn't seem angry or exasperated, his moves quick but gentle.

"We do not go there, darling," he murmured, placing a delicate kiss on the corner of the boy's lips.

“We don’t?” Baekhyun asked softly, his warm breath against Chanyeol’s lips. He wanted it so bad. He needed to _feel_ him, soon.

The blonde shook his head slightly, leaning in, their noses touching.

“Why not?” he whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against Chanyeol’s, “Mr. Park.” Chanyeol chuckled, caressing Baekhyun's cheek.

"Because I hate it. Someone attacked me with a knife, it wasn't pretty," he said, a bit reluctant but then he smiled to Baekhyun reassuringly. "Does it really make me beautiful?" Baekhyun’s heart dropped, the idea of anyone hurting Chanyeol making him nauseous. He clenched his hand on his thigh. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to make it all go away, the memories and the pain. He leaned a bit closer, his nose now touching Chanyeol’s cheek, their lips almost meeting.

“It makes you look amazing,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Humming softly, the man caressed his back, just as he did tonight at the gallery. Baekhyun knew he was not going to make the first move. He had already taken the initiative and Chanyeol waited for him to take it further by himself. He took a deep breath, licking his lips slightly. “You’re so beautiful, Chanyeol…”

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s breath hitch and felt him hold it in his lungs. His fingers clenched the material of his thin dress shirt, his big round eyes snapping open.

“So beautiful…” he said again, closing the distance and finally meeting Chanyeol’s lips, soft and tender. He hadn’t felt so good in _weeks_. Chanyeol moved back a bit, just to catch a breath and, still looking a bit startled, returned the kiss, hugging Baekhyun tighter. The boy’s hand sneaked up on his cheek, caressing the cheekbone with his thumb and getting lost in the kiss. It was different from their other kisses. Slow, tender. It was caring and so beautiful. Baekhyun was falling for Chanyeol, and nothing could change that. The man's warm hands slid under his shirt, tracing patterns on the fair skin under it. His touch was gentle, when he caressed Baekhyun's body, the kisses long, lingering, delicate. Baekhyun wanted more. Baekhyun wanted to feel Chanyeol’s heart beat for him. To feel the man care about him, just a little at least. His other hand fell on his neck, his fingertips tracing small patterns on the warm skin, mimicking Chanyeol’s hands under his shirt. Slow, delicate, _loving_ almost. Baekhyun wanted him to feel that he wasn’t lying. That he wasn’t just saying this to make him feel better. Baekhyun wanted him to understand that he was beautiful. Beautiful and so, _so_ amazingly perfect.

"Damn," Chanyeol breathed out, after they finally broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder, his hand sliding along his sides in one smooth motion just to stop at his hips and grip them lightly. "What happened?" he whispered, lifting his head and looking into Baekhyun's eyes.

“Nothing?” he answered, softly. He couldn’t say anything. He could make him feel, he could be gentle and tender, but he couldn’t _say_ anything. Chanyeol held his gaze, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glimmering and a little unfocused. He nodded silently and hesitantly kissed Baekhyun again. Baekhyun’s fingers went from his cheek to his hair, his other hand falling on his chest, under the scar. _Away_ from it. He didn’t know why he suddenly was bold enough to do any of it. Probably the fact that soon he wouldn’t see Chanyeol ever again. Probably because all of it would end and he was gonna be alone, Chanyeol living his fashion designer life and finding anyone else to kiss, to touch, to _confuse_ , while Baekhyun would stay hung up on him. Pouring every last drop of his heart into his art. The pain, the suffering, the _love_. Probably because this didn’t mean anything for the man, everything to Baekhyun. Because it was the only thing he could get, the only thing Chanyeol would give him. So Baekhyun slid his tongue on the man’s lips, asking for more. _Always more_. Just as much as he could get, until he wouldn’t get anything anymore. Chanyeol parted his lips and he felt his grip tighten. He hummed, pulling Baekhyun even closer. There was a small whimper escaping Baekhyun’s lips, his tongue finding Chanyeol’s in the mess of his own mind, touching, feeling, Baekhyun wanted to do it all. His hand tightened in his hair and he tilted his head to kiss more, deeper. It was better than he had imagined and he felt like crying, but he didn’t. He felt like breaking down, so he kissed harder.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol drew a sharp breath. "I-I'm…" he started and sighed, one hand gripping the boy's thigh, the other laced in his dark hair. Baekhyun bit on his lip, glancing down and looking back up.

“Mr. Park?” he murmured, feeling the hardness of his crotch under him. He shifted a little, wondering if he should do anything about it. Maybe he _could_ , not like he had anything to lose. Not like Park Chanyeol would refuse. “Are you okay, sir?” he whispered, nudging his cheek with the tip of his nose.

"You're really testing my self-control right now," he murmured, pulling on his hair slightly. "But I'm not gonna do anything... unless you're a hundred percent sure you want it." Baekhyun closed his eyes and kissed his cheek slowly, his hand tightening on the man’s shirt.

“What do you want to do, Mr. Park?” he whispered.

"I think it's a question for you, Mr. Byun." Baekhyun pulled his head back a little, his eyes now looking straight into Chanyeol’s. He had never been so sure of anything else.

“I think you know what I want, sir.” he shifted again, his fingers sliding down the man’s arm to get a hold of his hand, lifting it and pulling it to his lips. “I think you’ve known for a long time…”

"Oh, have I, darling?" Chanyeol smirked, pecking the tip of his nose. "The only thing I know is that you're a brat and you like teasing me way too much," he purred, his hand slowly sliding up and down his thigh.

“I am just giving you what you ask for, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun answered slowly, half opening his mouth and letting his tongue wander on Chanyeol’s finger. He looked straight into the man’s eyes as he pushed his finger between his lips, sucking on it sensually, his eyes never wavering.

"Oh, fuck," Chanyeol groaned, pressing on his tongue lightly. He took a deeper breath, watching the boy. "Here?" Baekhyun shook his head, slowly pulling the fingers out. His lips were glistening, and he looked at Chanyeol, eyes asking for more.

“My bedroom," he said, taking a deep breath.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun lay on the bed in his dark bedroom, light from the kitchen partly illuminating Chanyeol's face. The man straddled the boy, hovering over him and kissed him hungrily, his strong hands expertly working on the discreet buttons of his silky shirt. His hair tickled Baekhyun's cheek, the sensation so delicate compared to the passionate kisses. Baekhyun was breathing deeply, anticipation in every cell of his body. His hands found Chanyeol’s shoulders and he pushed away the pink jacket, biting down on his lower lip. It felt like he had been waiting for this for years and he was finally rewarded for his patience. The man smiled into the kiss and straightened, slowly sliding the undone shirt off Baekhyun's chest. He looked at him, his eyes half-lidded, awe obvious in his gaze.

"Byun Baekhyun. No fucking way," he chuckled, bending down to kiss his neck and chest, leaving light red marks on the fair skin.

“What is it, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked cheekily, “Don’t you like what you see?” his fingers slid in the bleached hair.

"I love it," the man muttered, his voice a bit hoarse, giving his nipple a kitty lick. Baekhyun’s hand tightened its hold in the man’s hair and he whimpered. "Oh, so that's what you like? Duly noted." Baekhyun bit his lip, his free hand sliding down the man’s back and pulling on his jacket, pleading the man to take it off. The student needed to feel his skin against his.

“Please, Mr. Park…”

"Please what?" Chanyeol ignored his hand, sucking on his nipple lightly, circling the other one with a finger. Baekhyun moaned again, pulling harder.

“Let me feel you,” he breathed out. There was not much more he could do, he was already under Chanyeol’s will.

"Needy," the man lightly bit the puffed nipple, rising to take his jacket off and he hesitated a second before he took t-shirt off, uncovering his toned chest and shoulders and the pale scar tainting the smooth skin. Baekhyun breathed in deeply, his fingers sliding on the muscled chest, so close to the scar.

“So beautiful, Chanyeol…” he whispered, much like he did in the kitchen. The man huffed out a laugh, sheepish.

"Are you trying to make me blush, Mr. Byun?"

“Is it working, Mr. Park?” His fingertips grazing the edges of the scar.

"Possibly," the man grinned, gripping his wrists and moving them away to place his hands on his shoulders. "I expected more of a dirty talk from you," he smiled, sliding his warm hands from his neck to his stomach and slowly unzipping Baekhyun's pants.

“Oh, Mr. Park, I can talk dirty to you.”

"Can you?" the man raised an eyebrow, cupping his erection through the material of the slacks.

“Fuck,” he bit his lip, his hand tightening on his shoulder, “Would you be a dear and suck me off already, Mr. Park?” he looked in his eyes and Chanyeol's smile darkened.

"Have you earned it?"

“Haven’t I been a good boy, sir?” he moved his hips, pushing his crotch against the man’s hand, “Have you seen my painting today?”

"I have, darling. But I'm still not sure if you deserve that," he took his hand away, smile mischievous. "Especially if you're that impolite."

“What should I do to convince you, sir?” he asked, pulling him closer.

"Firstly, strip for me, darling," Chanyeol ordered in a low voice.

Baekhyun smiled, biting down on his lip and pushing Chanyeol away from him before he stood up. He kissed him again and took a step back, taking off his pants, looking him in the eyes. Chanyeol kneeled on the bed, watching him, his eyes dark with a glimmer that seemed mischievous, almost dangerous.

"So pretty," he murmured, when Baekhyun stood before him completely naked. He motioned for him to come closer and stood up to kneel on the floor, ordering Baekhyun to sit down on the edge of the bed. His hands wandering over his body, the man kissed the tip of his hard dick, humming softly. Baekhyun took a deep breath, his fingers finding Chanyeol’s hair and he looked at him. He wasn’t imagining things like this. He wasn’t imagining Park Chanyeol kneeling before him, ready to put his lips around his dick, ready to give him all the pleasure he could get. Baekhyun wanted to do that, he wanted to taste him and devour him, yet he couldn’t push him away. Chanyeol’s eyes looked dark, hungry and Baekhyun only wanted to be touched by the man, in any way. His heart was beating fast in his chest, with anticipation, with impatience, Baekhyun wished he could lean down and kiss him again. Baekhyun wished he could pull him up and feel every part of his body against his skin. But Chanyeol stayed there, half naked, broad shoulders leaning down and pretty lips kissing the tip of his dick. He closed his eyes.

**“** Chanyeol…” he sighed with content. The man was so good to him. He was so good _for_ him.

"Yes, darling?" Chanyeol slowly wrapped his palm around his length, starting to move it up and down. Baekhyun moaned louder, his fingers tightening their hold.

“Y-You’re… making me crazy… Mr. Park…”

"So I'm Mr. Park again?" the man grinned. He narrowed his eyes, when he felt Baekhyun pulling on his hair, forcefully loosening his grip. "You're not allowed to do that. Understood?"

“Am I not?” he said, pulling again, looking at him, challenging. The man's eyes darkened and he pinned his wrists to his thighs.

"You're not," he snapped. He waited a while, waiting for Baekhyun to react and leaned in slowly, parting his mouth and licking the head of Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun breathed in deeply, trying to free his wrists by pulling on them, weirdly loving Chanyeol’s air of authority when he was telling him not to move. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked lowly, his grip tightening. The student’s heart skipped a beat.

“I don’t, sir.” he whispered, “I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Chanyeol hummed in response, slowly loosening his grip. Baekhyun could feel his hands itching when the blood flowed in his veins. He was not used to this feeling, but it would be a lie to say he did not like it. The man smiled darkly, finally taking him into his mouth. Baekhyun closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He felt Chanyeol's mouth closing around him and his hot tongue flattening under his dick. Moving his head up and down, he thumbed his nipple, making Baekhyun moan. In his clouded mind, Baekhyun decided to try again, and biting on his lower lip, his fingers tangled in the man’s hair and pulled slightly, waiting for Chanyeol to say something again.

The man pulled back immediately, his mouth and hands leaving Baekhyun's body.

"If you do this again, I'll go home," he stood up, tilting his head and licking his lips, his tongue slowly sliding along his lower lip. Baekhyun leaned closer, his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs and he kissed his stomach, looking up at him pleadingly. Chanyeol took a step back, picking up Baekhyun's silky tie, discarded on the floor. The student pouted.

“Would you leave me all alone to take care of myself, Mr. Park?”

"I may, Mr. Byun," he raised one brow, motioning for him to get up and turning him around to tie his wrists on his back. Baekhyun’s breath hitched, his cock twitching when he felt the silky fabric, tight around his wrists. "If you're gonna insist on being rude."

“You’re abusing your powers, sir.”

"You're not carrying out my orders," Chanyeol whispered in his ear, squeezing his ass cheek with one hand, the other wrapping around his dick again. Baekhyun shivered and he leaned back, his back meeting the warm chest.

“Maybe you’re not a good enough of a boss?” he whispered, moaning lowly. Chanyeol moved his hand to his throat, still stroking him in a painstakingly slow pace.

"And what a second-year student could know about it?" Baekhyun threw his head back against the chest, his half-lidded eyes unfocused, the hand warm around his neck.

“Been working with a particularly... demanding boss for a few months now…”

"Oh, have you?" Chanyeol picked up the pace, bending down slightly to kiss his neck, biting it lightly. Baekhyun closed his eyes completely, clenching his hands.

“Y-Yes… Kind of… a jerk… if you ask me…”

"That's harsh," the man murmured, smiling when the boy let out another moan, his voice wavering a little.

“H-He deserves… it…” he breathed out, whimpering, when Chanyeol turned him around, the warmth of his chest disappearing. The man kneeled again, this time taking him in his mouth without any warning. He pulled on the tie constricting his wrists, making the boy hyper aware of it, while he swirled his tongue around his cock. Baekhyun threw his head back, every move of Chanyeol’s tongue getting him closer and closer to exploding. He moaned the man’s name sinfully, every one of his senses being awaken by the sensation. Baekhyun was breathing hard, his mouth half open, asking for more. Chanyeol hummed, the vibrations almost making Baekhyun's legs give up. He held him up, his strong hands on his slim thighs.

"Mr. Byun?" he pulled away slowly, his reddened lips glistening with spit. "Do you think you've earned a reward today?" Baekhyun was panting, his chest moving with every breath he was taking.

“I-I did… Mr. Park…” his cock was still twitching, red and leaking between his legs.

"Ask for it." he shivered and looked down at him. Chanyeol was looking at him with a smug smile, certainly knowing how good he was at what he'd just been doing.

“P-Please, sir?” he pleaded and the man smiled even wider, taking him in his mouth, slowly going deeper and deeper and eventually relaxing his throat. Baekhyun felt the warmth around his whole length. Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down, taking him deeper each time. Baekhyun could feel the heat pooling in his loins, his hands clenching harder and he threw his head back, shouting the man’s name louder, telling him how close he was.

“I-I will… Chanyeol!”

The man ignored him, simply picking up the pace and twisting his nipple with his free hand. It took him not more than a few seconds to let it all go, his muscles tensing suddenly and relaxing as soon as he came, Chanyeol’s mouth still around him, his warmth never leaving him. He almost fell, his thighs ready to give up at any moment. Baekhyun was panting, his hair and make up a mess, his heart beating fast, lungs craving air. Chanyeol got up, holding him up and pulled him close, lacing his fingers into the boy's hair. He waited until his breathing evened out, stroking his nape and released the knot constricting his hands.

"Come here," he murmured, taking a step towards the bed and helping him lie down next to himself. The man kissed him softly, his hands wandering on the slim body. "How are you feeling?" Baekhyun bit his lip and looked up.

“So good…” he whispered, his breath finally stable. “W-What about you?” he asked, sliding his fingers on the warm chest.

"Well, I can manage. Unless you have an overwhelming need to suck my dick," he said with a smug smile. "Then I won't push you off, darling. But I'm okay if you want to sleep."

“Sir?” Baekhyun called out, his fingers tracing the outline of his muscles.

"Yes, Mr. Byun?" Chanyeol purred, stretching his arms and making himself comfortable on the bed.

“I would, if you allow it, really like to suck your dick.”

"Oh, would you?" the man smiled, closing his eyes. "Permission granted," he announced with a chuckle. Baekhyun straightened up quickly, a happy smile stretching his lips and he took his place between the man’s legs, eager to feel him deep in his mouth.

-*:.-*-.:*-

He woke up, the early sun rays shining through the window blinding him. The smell of fresh coffee made him turn over and open his eyes, puffed from sleep. He heard quiet humming and careful footsteps in the kitchen, accompanied by clinking of glasses and the metallic sound of the cafetiere. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, finally deciding to get up and leave the comforting warmth of his blanket, stepping into the kitchen, only to see Chanyeol, standing in his kitchen in just his boxers and his t-shirt, his hair disheveled, the silvery strands sticking out in every direction. The man filled the two cups prepared on the counter, humming a melody Baekhyun didn't recognize.

“Hi...” Baekhyun murmured, his eyes taking in the sight of Park Chanyeol moving around his kitchen. It felt like a dream somehow. He took a step closer, rubbing his disheveled hair, wearing only a pair of boxers, his eyes still a bit tired. He yawned and realized that his throat was still a bit hoarse after yesterday.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Chanyeol gave him a smile. "Sorry for making myself comfortable, but I woke up and, uh… Didn't want to leave without at least saying goodbye."

Baekhyun smiled softly, sitting down at the table and he looked at him, his heart beating happily.

“It’s fine, Mr. Park, no need to be sorry. I’m glad you didn't.”

"What will it take for you to call me by my name if moaning on my dick hasn't been enough?" Baekhyun chuckled, blushing softly. Chanyeol was right in a sense, yet, calling him by his name meant everything had changed, and he had no idea whether he was ready for that. Not when he knew how soon it would be done. Chanyeol passed him a cup, sitting by the table and placing his free hand on the boy's thigh. "Oh, you're still so warm," he pouted and laid his head there instead, his cheek pressed to the warm skin. The student hesitated, his heart beating faster and faster, Chanyeol’s behavior confusing him. He wanted to slide his fingers in the bleached hair. Maybe he should do it. Maybe Chanyeol wouldn’t find it weird.

“Is it comfy, sir?” he asked, his fingers itching to do it.

"Yes, darling," Chanyeol looked up at him, lifting his head. He seemed a bit worried, uncertain. "So we're really back to sirs and misters?" he sighed and forced a small smile. "Okay." Baekhyun bit down his lip and glanced at his fingers.

“I thought you liked it… Chanyeol?” he looked up, swallowing down.

"You confuse me like no one else," the man huffed out a laugh and took a sip of his coffee, his gaze fixed on the table. Awkwardness slowly creeped into their little adorable, domestic scenery.

“I tend to have that effect on people,” Baekhyun said, finally lifting his hand to push one of Chanyeol’s strand hair away from his eyes. “Have you slept well?” he asked, smiling softly. He had never imagined it would feel so good, waking up and seeing Chanyeol here, talking to him, being so soft. So perfectly adorable. _And since when was Park Chanyeol even adorable anyway?_

"Yeah, I did," the man returned the smile, letting out a deep breath. "Your bed is so small though."

“You’re just a giant.” Baekhyun chuckled. He took a sip of his coffee, moaning when it slid down his throat. Chanyeol muffled a laugh, looking up at him, amused. “I used to have a bigger bed but I changed it so I could have more space for my art stuff. It’s not like I have a lot of overgrown men sleeping by my side usually.”

"What about regular-sized men then?" Baekhyun shrugged.

“I don’t like them that much.”

"What's so bad about them?"

“They’re usually too normal and can’t handle me.” Unlike _certain_ people.

"How does that correspond to their height though?" Chanyeol asked, genuinely interested.

“I’m often asking myself the same question. It just does. Well except for Jongdae but, you know. He’s got a grand, big spirit.”

"What a shitty explanation." Baekhyun pouted and Chanyeol let out a snort, tracing the edge of his cup with his pointer finger.

“It’s my explanation anyway.” he took another sip. The coffee was so strong it was almost hard to drink. “Are you just defending regular-sized men because they are the one you like more?”

"No, I'm just pointing out that your explanation is shitty," Chanyeol shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Handling you requires solely determination, lots of nerves and an absolute and total lack of self-preservation instinct." Baekhyun frowned.

“What is that supposed to mean? Am I a destructive person?” he tilted his head.

"Nah, just a bit confusing. And a tease. And a kid," the man smiled, chuckling when Baekhyun's frown deepened even more. "You're cute though."

“Oh, well, if I’m cute then...” he put the mug down. “I just find tall guys sexier,” he elaborated on the previous question.

"Lucky me."

“Lucky you,” Baekhyun repeated, smiling softly. Chanyeol shook his head amused and got up to wash his cup and the cafetiere.

"I think… I think I should go," he said when he finished, pecking Baekhyun's nose tip. "I still have a shitload of work waiting for me at the office and you probably want to rest anyway," he smiled, going to the bedroom to put his suit on. Baekhyun’s heart fell to his feet, but he couldn’t do much more about it. He waited for Chanyeol to come back, his mug long forgotten on the kitchen table. He walked the man to the front door, suddenly feeling very naked with only his boxers on.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Chanyeol bent down to look him straight in the eye. Baekhyun breathed deeply.

“Nothing…” he looked down and the man sighed.

"I need to leave. If you won't tell me now…"

“What if I don’t tell you…?” he asked, murmuring and looking up.

“Then we won’t talk about this, I’m gonna be living in a fool’s paradise and you will continue to suffer from whatever reason you’re feeling down now,” Chanyeol explained in one breath. Baekhyun looked at him, nodding slowly.

“What makes you think I’m feeling down?”

“Your pout?”

“First of all, I never pout.” Baekhyun answered, pouting.

“Okay,” Chanyeol smiled, flicking his nose. “Secondly?” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“Secondly, everything is fine. You should go, you’re gonna be late.” he looked up at him and the suit he was wearing, wondering if the man would have time to go home and change, so the girls wouldn’t know he slept somewhere else.

“I’m already late anyway. We’ll talk later, okay?” Chanyeol asked with his brows slightly furrowed in concern. He gave Baekhyun a small smile when the boy nodded and kissed him, long and soft, before finally leaving the flat. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to tell Jongdae. Or better yet, he couldn’t wait for Jongdae to guess what happened.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun realized his best friend was a bit hurt because of his silence in the recent weeks. Jongdae knew that something was happening but after trying to get it out of Baekhyun several times to no avail, he eventually gave up, simply making sure to check on the boy from time to time and waiting for him to start the conversation himself. Baekhyun felt bad for this. It’s not that he didn’t trust his best friend, not that he felt like Wheein would be a better listener. It was just easier to not say anything when he did not really know what he felt. He had claimed hating Chanyeol for so long that hearing Jongdae tell him that he in fact liked the guy was too much. He didn’t want to be confronted with the truth. Not when he had no idea whether it was the actual truth, and even less when he started to realize that there was more to them than hate. It was hard though, to see his best friend looking just a bit more hurt every time he tried to talk about it, Baekhyun changing the subject or simply telling him to shut up. Baekhyun hated himself for being the one to make him feel this way.

Now, Jongdae sat in the kitchen, working on his designs for the end of the semester on his laptop and sipping his tea, which, he hoped, would help him with his hangover. He waited patiently for Baekhyun to take a shower and gather his thoughts. The illustration student walked into the room a few minutes later, hair still wet and a spring in his step. He opened the cupboard to take out a mug, making himself some tea. Baekhyun would probably be humming happily if it wasn’t for his heart telling him not to get too attached.

"So… are you gonna tell me, what's up?” Baekhyun sat at the table, just next to him, sipping his tea.

“You know… how you left with Minseok last night and I didn’t really have a way to go home?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae rose his eyes from the laptop screen, bracing himself internally. “Spill it, sis.”

“So… Chanyeol offered me a drive home…” Baekhyun looked down at his mug. His friend raised a brow, perking up and closing the computer immediately.

“Yes?” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, looking up.

“We were in the kitchen and talking about the painting actually,” he said, pointing at it, “and well… I just… really wanted to touch him.”

“I’m sure you did,” Jongdae rolled his eyes and, a second later, opened his mouth in shock. “You did?! I mean you… You _did_ touch him?!” Baekhyun smiled at the memory.

“Well, you know how it is. One thing led to another and soon enough I was on his lap, kissing him…”

“Oh, bitch!” Jongdae sprung up from his seat, hugging him tightly. “Finally! And?!” Baekhyun chuckled, patting his friend’s arm.

“So… I… I mean, you know how it goes right? I kissed him, not the first time by the way,” he murmured the last part, clearing his throat. Jongdae just shook his head, crouching next to him and watching him curiously. “And I’m fucking good at it so obviously, the guy got a boner.” Baekhyun, said, blushing the slightest. He felt like talking about it as if it was nothing would be easier. In a way, it was. Baekhyun still couldn’t get his head around the fact that Chanyeol and him went so _far_.

“You fucked?!’ Jongdae shouted in utter shock. “This is… Oh my god, fucking finally!”

“Jongdae! No! Of course we didn’t fuck!” Baekhyun said, frowning. Not like he would have been against it, but sometimes, the less the better. He wasn’t actually sure he would be able to break away from Chanyeol in a few weeks if they had gone so far already. “It was only… You know.” he sighed. “He gave me a blowjob, I gave him one.” he shrugged, looking at his friend, who _screamed_.

“Holy shit! You fucking sucked Park Chanyeol’s dick and you waited to tell me until now?!” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“Listen Dae, I had no idea how to tell you… I mean… These past few weeks have been… Complicated… I know you know that.” he looked down. He needed to explain this to his friend, he knew that, it just really was far from easy, “I think… In a way, it was really too difficult for me to acknowledge what was really happening, and talking about it with you was just a reminder of that… So... I’m really sorry if I’ve been so distant lately.” He looked up again, his eyes observing his friend’s face. “Also, he’s probably one of the best in the dick-sucking game I’ve ever met.”

“So you’re basically telling me that you like him?” Jongdae beamed. “And he’s great at giving head but mostly that you like _Park Chanyeol_ and it’s fucking official?” Baekhyun could feel his cheeks become redder by the minute. He had told that to Jongdae already, but he figured his friend needed him to say it again to actually get his head around the fact that Baekhyun liked _Park Chanyeol_.

“Basically, I really do, and it sucks.” he sighed, “I can’t fucking believe I fell for that jerk.” he let his head fall on the table, closing his eyes. Jongdae chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I can’t believe he’s not even a jerk.” Baekhyun put his hands on his head, ruffling his hair. “He’s so damn considerate, and nice? He was late and yet he still took the time to ask me why I was suddenly feeling so down. The guy is blind, he doesn’t even realize the effect he has on me. Why the fuck would he even put his head down on my thighs like this?!” the student whined. He was now ranting about everything, his heart beating painfully, but feeling so relieved now that he could finally talk about it with his best friend.

“Boy,” Jongdae interrupted decidedly. “Have you maybe thought that… he may like you too? I don’t actually know how it would be possible with how much shit you were giving him but, you know…” Baekhyun’s heart dropped.

“Dae, you’re nice and I love you, but he does not.” he straightened up in his chair, looking at his friend. “I’m just a kid to him. Maybe it’s fun to, you know, kiss and give each other head, but he’s probably got better things to do than to date a college student who keeps pushing him away every chance he gets.”

“How can you even know that? Would he do all that if he hated you?” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “God, you’re so dense.”

“I’m not dense, I’m just trying to not get my hopes high just to get disappointed in the end. There is not a single chance something is going to happen between us. I don’t even know if I want something to happen! I’m not exactly the best when it comes to relationships, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“He sucked your dick, though.”

“And what? You’re gonna tell me you’ve never sucked someone’s dick without the guy being your soulmate for life?” he rolled his eyes, “I doubt I was in love with all the guys I’ve been physical with. I doubt they loved me, too.”

"Uh, I know but… he's… oh, damn, say whatever you want," Jongdae sighed, standing up. "So, anyway, you’re a certified hoe now. Are you gonna do this again?"

“I… don’t know? He said we would talk later so…” Baekhyun looked at his mug. Jongdae nodded, scratching his chin.

"I see, I see," he got up to peek in their fridge and closed it after few seconds with a disgusted expression on his face. "You two talk about each other so much but you're so secretive at the same time. I can't even ask Minseok what's up with Chanyeol because he wouldn't tell him anything," the boy settled back in his chair at the other side of the kitchen table, browsing his contacts for his favorite pizza place number. "But I don't know, if that's what you want, then…"

“I’m sorry, Dae…” Baekhyun said, looking down. “I’ll talk to you… it was just… complicated.”

"Yeah, man, I get it," the blonde nodded, shrugging slightly and raising his eyes to look at him. "It's okay, I'm… I'm not angry at you, you know. And I'm glad you finally made up your mind. I just don't really understand the weird game you two are playing."

“Bitch, I wish I knew.” Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol was acting way too comfortably around him and it did things to his heart. Jongdae gave him a small smile.

“Better figure it out before it goes too far,” he advised and looked at Baekhyun expectantly. “What pizza do you want?”

** THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, what can I even say after all that, huh?
> 
> They're dumb, but we love them, am I right?!
> 
> (Yes, Baekhyun is dumb, Chanyeol is pretty fine.)
> 
> Tell us what you think ~
> 
> \- K.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooow ~  
> Another chapter just for you :3  
> I love how we all agreed that Baekhyun was a dumbass, so let's see how it turns out now, huh?  
> Enjoy it and don't hesitate to let us know what you think <3
> 
> \- K

“Another slice?”

“Naaah, I’m fucking full,” Chanyeol groaned, stretching his long limbs on the couch, almost falling down from it. Yawning, he settled back on the pillows, his bare long legs stretched across the soft material, ankles on the armrest. He fixed his black tank top shirt which slid up his chest. Moonbyul looked at him, softly kicking his thigh barely covered by his boxers as she sat on the armchair, her legs swung over the armrest.

“I don’t want you to put your disgusting feet on my sofa, thank you very much.”

“I took a shower before I left,” Chanyeol complained, running his fingers through his hair and hooking his hands on his nape. “I’m squeaky clean and you have no right to call me disgusting.”

“Only the truth can hurt you, babe.” she sent him a flying kiss, winking and smiling.

“Weak,” the man snorted dismissively, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, right, I’m the weak one.” she sipped her tea, still looking at the man lying on the sofa. She could easily tell something was bothering him, she just didn’t want to push him. “So, why is your pretty ass visiting me?”

“Because I love you and wanted to spend time with my girlfriend?” Chanyeol threw her a look and fluttered his lashes, turning over on his side.

“How come I don’t believe you, honey?”

“No idea why you don’t trust the most awesome person in your life,” he pouted and grinned a second after, comfortably settling on his back again. ”I don’t know. Strange things happened.” she nodded slowly, observing the way Chanyeol’s face fell for a second.

“I’m gonna need more than that, babe.” she asked softly, her eyes never leaving him. The white-haired man stared at the ceiling, frowning at it deep in thought.

“Baekhyun invited me over after the exhibit and we spent the night together,” he let out, eventually. “I don’t know what to think.” she sat up, frowning, her mug now down on the table.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! First of all, what do you mean you spent the night together?”

“We made out and fell asleep on his bed,” Chanyeol murmured. He definitely felt like he was lying on a couch in a doctor’s office. “He, uh… I also coincidentally learnt that he’s great at blowjobs,” he added, hiding his face in his hands. Moonbyul almost stood up, her eyes round, shocked. She looked at him, his hands covering his face, the tips of his ears red and she shook her head slowly, sitting back comfortably on the armchair.

“Well, babe, I sure hope he _is_ good, since you’re gonna marry the guy one day.”

“I’m not. I don’t even know what the fuck happened,” he muttered, resigned. “Why is he like this?”

“Really, Chanyeol?” she asked, tilting her head. She loved the guy to death, but sometimes he could be really fucking blind. He had been, for almost 6 months now.

“What?” he looked at her, his arms going limp and falling on both sides of his head. “He says he hates me, then we kiss, then he acts like nothing happened, then we kiss again… He doesn’t even talk to me normally. Like never even texted me first or anything.” Moonbyul leaned closer, putting her hand on Chanyeol’s head.

“Ok, babe, I get it.” she rubbed the bleached hair softly, “Baekhyun is a kid. And he’s acting like one. I mean, he’s barely out of high school.” she rolled her eyes.

“Kindergarten,” Chanyeol corrected, pushing his head into her hand. She chuckled and scratched at his scalp making the man purr softly.

“Exactly. He says he hates you, then you guys kiss, and then he acts like he still hates you. Chanyeol, he’s the guy pulling at your pigtails to get your attention when you’re playing in the sandbox. He’s a bit dumb, a bit blind, but he’s harmless.”

“Is he?” Chanyeol whined, frustration obvious in his voice. “I don’t fucking know. I think I kinda like him but how am I supposed to do anything if I don’t even understand the signals he’s giving me?” he groaned. “Every time I feel like he might actually be into me, he says something mean enough for me to forget it. I don’t wanna try to invest any feelings in someone who’s that fucking confusing. I wanna know what I’m doing.” He took a deep breath when he finished his little rant, his fingers absent-mindedly tracing the scar underneath his shirt. Moonbyul glanced at his hand, her heart suddenly feeling a bit heavier as she crouched next to him.

“I get that, baby. And it’s absolutely normal for you to feel this way. You need to be sure you’re not putting yourself out there just to end up being hurt.” Her fingers softly stroked the man’s hair. “But if you want my honest opinion, Baekhyun is confused too. I’m pretty sure the kid likes you, and he doesn’t know how to handle it… Actually… Actually you might wanna talk to Wheein, baby…”

“Wheein? What does Wheein has to do with it?” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed.

“She kinda became Baekhyun’s mom, you know?” she cleared her throat, “And something might have happened, at Minseok’s, on New Year’s Eve.”

“What happened?” he asked, his eyes snapping open. “Tell me, I can’t wait until I meet her to know.”

“I don’t know exactly…” she hesitated, and glanced at him, the boy looking at her expectantly. “She found him in the bathroom, and he didn’t seem to feel too well… anyway, after a few minutes he started crying.”

“What?!” Chanyeol got up, a weird mix of emotions on his face. He looked a bit angry, hurt and sad at the same time. “Are you kidding me? He _cried_?!” she frowned, looking up at him.

“Well, Wheein said he cried on her shoulder actually.”

“Bitch, we fucking made out at the party,” he huffed out. “What the hell?”

“You did what now?” she stood up, still looking really small next to him.

“Made out… As his Christmas gift?” the man blinked, sitting on the couch, looking completely lost and helpless. “Uh, because… he asked? But then he said he had to go,” he scrunched up his nose, displeased, “to find someone to kiss at midnight or something. So I let him go, it… it was just a kiss after all,” he explained and sighed deeply. “I don’t know, man.”

“Well, I don't know why he’d cry in the bathroom if it was _just_ a kiss.” she sat next to him, “Wheein seemed to think that he was crying because of you.”

“Fuck, what?” the man whined. “What the hell is happening in his head? He was the one to stop and go, it’s not like I hurt him or made him do it,” he grunted, curling up and leaning on Moonbyul, his weigh making her groan out loud.

“It’s not about you making him do it. It’s about him being in love with you and not knowing if you love him back, you dumbass. He probably thought you were just having fun with him. You have not exactly been the nicest to him either, you know?” she pushed him a little, her arm sneaking around his waist.

“How can you be so sure, though?” Chanyeol sighed. “I don’t wanna do this. I hate having to guess the intentions. I should’ve probably been the adult one and don’t let him kiss me for the first time, but I fucked up,” he murmured, clinging to the girl. “Damn, I’m so fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, you just like him.” she slightly tightened her hold on his waist. “You know there’s a really easy way for you to be sure about what he wants, Chanyeol.”

“Ask him?” she nodded.

“Exactly, babe. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Is that sarcasm or are you serious?” Chanyeol lifted his head and looked Moonbyul straight in the eye, deadpanning. “Do you realize I’m distressed enough to text him and directly ask him whether he likes me or not?” she smiled softly. It was actually the first time she saw Chanyeol being so unsure about anything.

“Hm, I’d say I’ll ask him for you, but this is something you guys have to figure out by yourselves,” she kissed his shoulder, “How was he acting when you left him?”

“Cute?” Chanyeol chuckled nervously, cracking his knuckles. “He seemed, uh… sad? Maybe just tired? But kinda off.” she raised an eyebrow.

“And it doesn’t strike you as him liking you?” she nudged him with her shoulder. Chanyeol didn’t even budge. “Maybe the kid wanted you to stay?”

“Or maybe he realized he had made a big fucking mistake by inviting me,” he rolled his eyes.

“Or maybe you’re just overthinking everything because you’re scared when in fact it’s really simple?” she put her chin on his shoulder, “I’m telling you, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun is not the kind of guy to suck your dick if he doesn’t want to. You've heard him push you away before, he’s not the kind to beat around the bush.”

“How do you even know that?” the man deadpanned and reached for his phone left on the table.

“Do you even talk to Jongdae sometimes?” she pushed him away softly, rolling her eyes before looking at his phone.

**From PCYuck:** _do you like me?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i_ _’m sorry what?_

“Sometimes. But I try not to talk about Baek with his very own best friend,” Chanyeol snorted. “He says _what_.”

**From PCYuck:** _:(_

“Why not? If you wanna know him, he’s the best person to talk to.” she looked at the screen. Chanyeol didn’t even try to hide it from her, simply snuggling to her again, settling comfortably. She slid her fingers back in his hair.

**From Baekhyun:** _is everything okay?_

“No,” he whispered.

“Why not?” She looked at him. He shook his head with a displeased sound.

**From PCYuck:** _yeah_

**From PCYuck:** _i just asked you a question_

**From Baekhyun:** _why so suddenly?_

**From Baekhyun:** _do you?_

**From PCYuck:** _because i wanted to_

**From PCYuck:** _i asked first, darling_

**From Baekhyun:** _not sure this is relevant here_

**From Baekhyun:** _asking for a confession by text messages_

**From Baekhyun:** _how romantic of you park chanyeol_

Moonbyul snorted, murmuring a _he’s not wrong_.

“I suddenly don’t wanna do this anymore,” he chuckled grimly. “Changed my mind, that was fucking stupid.”

“Yes, it was,” she said, “I’m not telling you should ask him with a text. You should just move your ass and go over there and talk to him.”

**From PCYuck:** _i’m not asking for a confession_

**From PCYuck:** _unless you wanna make on_ e

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m confessing that i find you very weird right now._

**From Baekhyun:** _sure everything’s okay?_

**From PCYuck:** _nah :(_

“What am I supposed to tell him?”

“The truth?” Moonbyul’s hand was still soothingly scratching Chanyeol’s scalp.

**From Baekhyun:** _no?_

**From Baekhyun:** _what is it?_

**From Baekhyun:** _wanna talk about it?_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m free right now if you need to_

“What the fuck do I do?”

“You fucking go over there, you giant dumbass!” she exclaimed, pointing at the phone. “He’s saying he wants to be there for you because he thinks you’re not okay. What more do you need?”

“To never see him again so I don’t have to have that conversation,” he whined. “I have no fucking problems dealing with the company, talking to the clients and do anything in life but this…” he shook his head, nuzzling into Moonbyul’s neck. “I want to be an adult, but this night fucking shook me.”

**From Baekhyun:** _chanyeol?_

“Because it matters to you. And it’s perfectly fine that it does.” she closed her eyes, “I want you to be happy, Chanyeol, you know that… And I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to be completely fine as long as you guys don’t talk about this. Even if it’s for him to tell you he doesn’t like you, you need the closure.”

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m getting worried_ …

“What should I even ask him?” Chanyeol blinked, furrowing his brows. He’d look funny trying to snuggle with the girl, fitting his long limbs on the couch, if he wasn’t so miserable and confused.

“What do you wanna know exactly?” she pulled him closer, glancing at the phone.

“If he likes me? And what the hell does he want from me?”

“See, babe? You do know what to ask him, you just need to… express yourself differently.”

“It’s so difficult, though! Normally they tell me what they want, I agree and _boom_ , we’re boyfriends,” he laughed humorlessly. He never had to do more than flirt and accept confessions. Normally, everything happened smoothly.

“Maybe that’s why it’s worth it now, you know?” Moonbyul had never been in a serious relationship. She had a few flings, nothing really serious, so she might not have been the right person to give him advice, but she did believe in what she was saying. _Baekhyun and Chanyeol liked each other_. “Maybe that’s how you know it is worth trying.”

“Yeah… That literally didn’t convince me at all,” he groaned and looked around, reaching for his sweatpants discarded on the floor after he decided he was too hot and simply took them off. He checked his pockets and presented a small red dice to Moonbyul. “If I get 1-3, I go. 4-6, I stay here and maybe cry, I don’t know yet,” he announced, rolling the dice on the table. She frowned, looking at him as if he was crazy.

“Ok, I have several questions. First of all, why the fuck do you walk around with a dice in your pocket? Second of all, are you really gonna let chance determine what you should do about the kid you love?”

“Firstly, I don’t love him. He’s just cute and a great kisser. Secondly, this is for emergencies. It’s red. And yes, I’m totally gonna do that just as I did when I met you and you wanted to hang out. I was super scared of you because I thought you liked me and I didn’t like you _this way_ ,” he glanced at the girl and she narrowed her eyes, “you know… But the dice said _go_ , so I did.”

“He gives good blowjobs too.” she added. “Also, I’m offended. You loved me when we met.”

“Undoubtedly good.” She sighed and turned to look at the dice, her lips curving in a satisfied smile. Chanyeol followed her gaze and let out a pained moan.

“Go ahead then, you dumbass giant.”

“Fucking dices,” he grumbled and stood up, putting on his sweatpants and shoving the small red and white cube deep in his pocket.

“It’s faith, you know.” she added with a smirk.

“Fuck faith,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and made a face. “Oh, no, and now I’m ditching you too. Can we meet later when I know what I’m doing and I can give you my full attention?” Moonbyul stood up and patted him on the arm. Chanyeol pulled her into a hug, not letting her stand too far away.

“Not like I’m leaving you any choice, babe.”

“I love you so much it’s actually unhealthy.”

“Yeah, I know, lots of people do, it’s actually a real bother.” Moonbyul smirked again, pushing him towards the front door.

“Yet you’re so single you have to cuddle with me,” Chanyeol raised a brow, forgetting about his dilemmas for a moment. He put on his padded jacket, scrunching his nose when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. “Ugh.”

“I’m only doing you a favor, honey. I already have someone to cuddle.” she winked, watching him put on his shoes.

“Oh, do you? Have you finally confessed to your crush and didn’t tell me or what?” she rolled her eyes.

“I think you’d be the first one to know if I had.” Moonbyul opened the door, smiling softly. “Go ahead Chanyeol, good luck to you.”

“Thank you, baby,” the man hugged her tightly again. “You wanna roll a dice? If it’s 1-3 you tell Yongsun you’ve been in love with her for almost two years now…”

“If it’s 4-6, I kill myself?” she tightened her hold around him, thankful to Chanyeol for being here for her. He was actually the only one who knew about this. She wasn’t really sure how to deal with the situation, which was one of the main reasons she _clearly_ was not the right person to come to for love matters.

“You wait and suffer some more and watch her date weird people until you finally get the balls to tell her,” the man kissed her forehead affectionately. “Damn, we’re awful at this.”

“Sounds like a plan.” she murmured and looked up. “ _I’m_ awful, you’re on your way to your soulmate. So go, and come back a taken man, will you?”

“He’s not my soulmate,” he muttered with a sigh, giving her one last wave and going down the stairs. He heard the door close only when he disappeared out of Moonbyul’s sight.

**From PCYuck:** _still free?_

**From PCYuck:** _sorry for not responding, everything’s cool_

**From Baekhyun:** _still free_

**From Baekhyun:** _you sure?_

**From PCYuck:** _yeah_

**From PCYuck:** _coming, please don’t wear anything nice because i just have my sweats on_

**From Baekhyun:** _should i look like trash too then?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll throw whatever on_

**From Baekhyun:** _tryna not to look too good_

**From Baekhyun:** _it’s hard af_

**From PCYuck:** _you lil bitch im gonna fuckin choke you_

**From PCYuck:** also _i never look like trash that’s just mean :(_

**From PCYuck:** _can you just look normal_

**From Baekhyun:** _don’t be sad, i’ll apologize_

**From Baekhyun:** _it’s difficult but i’ll manage_

**From Baekhyun:** _when will you be here?_

****

**From PCYuck:** _20 minutes_

**From PCYuck:** _make me a coffee? :)_

**From Baekhyun:** _yes, sir, your coffee and i will be waiting for you_

**From Baekhyun:** _impatiently_

**From PCYuck:** _???_

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun had been walking around his living room for about twenty minutes, wondering why was Chanyeol acting so weird, feeling so down, and whether he was actually looking good enough even though he was wearing an old paint-stained t-shirt and a pair of jeans in the same state. He was actually painting when the man texted him, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been scared to death by his first question. As his heart started to beat faster, his fingers were already typing something to get himself out of this. Yet, there they were, Park Chanyeol on the way and Baekhyun standing in the kitchen, his hair gathered in a thin pigtail with a hair tie and his round glasses falling on his nose. Chanyeol had said not to look too nice so he figured he’d get rid of the paint on his face and hands later. For now, all Baekhyun was capable of thinking about was how worried he was, wondering what could possibly have happened for Chanyeol to act this sad and unmotivated. He was about to know, he thought when he heard someone call at the intercom. He took a deep breath before walking towards it, opening the main entrance for the man who knocked at the door only a minute later. Baekhyun’s heart dropped a little. They hadn’t seen each other for three whole days since Chanyeol spent the night at his place.

“Hello, Mr… Uh, hi.” Baekhyun could feel his heart beat faster, his arms itching to pull him into a hug. He did nothing of the sort though, just stepping back to let him come in.

“Hi, Chanyeol…” he murmured. He loved how he felt so close to the man when he said his name, even if he wasn’t sure Chanyeol was completely okay with the student using it. He saw him blink in surprise.

“How did I earn that?” he raised a brow, coming in and closing the door behind himself.

“Is it not okay?” he asked, unsure, scratching at his cheek. “I’m sorry, Mr. Park.” He finally said, taking another step back, his heart tightening painfully in his chest.

“No, no. It is, you can totally call me Chanyeol,” the man hurried to say, a sheepish smile on his lips. Baekhyun nodded slowly, taking in Chanyeol’s appearance. The man was wearing a pair of skinny black sweatpants and a padded jacket, his bleached hair was so disheveled that it seemed like he had run his fingers through it multiple times. Chanyeol looked tired, nervous, weirdly pale but despite that Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from thinking that the man was painfully beautiful.

“Your coffee is ready,” he said, pointing to the living room. Chanyeol nodded with a thankful smile, taking off his jacket and unzipping his hoodie to reveal a black tank top underneath. He followed Baekhyun to the living room, smiling to himself when he settled on a couch, beside a small coffee table almost completely covered by pizza boxes.

“Thank you so much. And, uh… sorry for this,” he waved his hand around in a vague gesture. “I talked to Moonbyul and strange things happened.”

“Sorry for the mess, it’s Jongdae’s.” Baekhyun accused in a murmur as he pushed the pizza boxes aside, before sitting next to Chanyeol, his eyes now softly looking at the man. “And it’s fine, I told you we could talk,” he offered him a small smile, almost reaching for his hand, but he stopped himself and grabbed onto a pillow that he put on his lap.

“It’s so fucking awkward though, I hate this,” Chanyeol muttered, rubbing his face with his hand. “I mean I made it awkward. I’m not the best at talking about this… stuff,” he let out a small sigh, seemingly embarrassed. He acted so different from the Mr. Park Baekhyun knew and he didn’t really know how to deal with this Park Chanyeol. Smug and comfy Chanyeol was easy. This, _this_ was so different. A bit scary too.

“What… kind of stuff?” he asked, his body leaning towards the man unconsciously. Chanyeol fidgeted for a minute, not a word coming out of lips.

“I suddenly wanna go home and never have to do this again,” he sighed eventually, raising his eyes and looking at Baekhyun. “Do you like me?” he asked quickly, before he could change his mind. Baekhyun thought his heart had stopped. He knew it wasn’t physically possible, but it seemed like it did. His breath hitched and he tightened his hold on the pillow. What was he supposed to say, really? How was he supposed to tell him that, yes _, yes, he did_. Chanyeol would probably freak out. Maybe that was the only reason he was here, to make sure Baekhyun wasn’t going to get too emotionally attached. _Too late_.

“Are you scared I might get too attached to you already and you don’t want that?” he rolled his eyes, acting as if it didn’t touch him at all, “it’s fine, I’m a big boy, you know?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol looked down, cracking his knuckles, his brows furrowed in concentration. “Look, I… It’s not like I don’t want that,” he forced out of himself.

“S-So what if I do?” he said again, not even listening to the man. He was madly blushing now, his heart pumping too fast, too hard in his chest. “I’m not gonna follow you everywhere like a creepy stalker if that’s what you’re worried about, you can keep on living your merry life, sir.” His hands were clenched on the pillow, his knuckles almost turning white.

“How do you even know about it?” Chanyeol blinked, looking at him in surprise. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious, crossing his arms on his chest in a defensive gesture. “Who told you that?” Baekhyun frowned.

“Who told me what?” he looked at him and shook his head. “I just won’t act like a fucking schoolgirl, you can sleep in peace.” he pushed the pillow on the side and stood up, his hands trembling.

“Oh, fuck. I just thought someone told you about the stalker thing,” he murmured, his fingers absent-mindedly grazing his shirt, where Baekhyun knew the scar was. “Damn, this is going exactly not how I wanted,” he laughed humorlessly.

“Well, at least we have that in common.” he took a step forward, trying to keep his distance from Chanyeol. It felt like his heart was going to explode and he really needed for the man to leave _now_ , because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his tears in much longer. _What a disaster he was_.

“Okay, listen,” the man straightened, still sitting cross-legged on the couch and held out his hand. He pulled the boy closer, so he sat next to him again and took a deep breath, looking him in the eye, gathering the courage. Baekhyun pulled on his hand, ready to burst at any moment. “I think I like you but at the same time I feel like you hate me and you give me so many mixed signals I have no idea what the fuck you’re thinking,” Chanyeol said on one breath so quickly that Baekhyun had to take a moment to process his words. He blinked a few times, frowning at the end.

“Y- _You_ are confused? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re the one always acting like a condescending jerk and making me feel like a kid. What the fuck am I supposed to do? You keep saying you _hate_ me!”

“You say the same fucking thing, you dumbass!” Chanyeol bridled, throwing his hands in the air.

“I’m only saying it because you say it!”

“But you started all of this and you keep being fucking mean even when I’m trying to be nice to you!”

“What? What do you expect me to do? Just fucking tell you I like you and make a fucking fool of myself while I watch you look at me as if I’m a fucking idiot?”

“That’s literally three fucks in one sentence,” Chanyeol noticed, suddenly chuckling. “Okay, look. You’re acting like a kid since the very beginning. You’re being weird all the time so how was I supposed to know what you actually feel? We kissed on New Year’s Eve and I kinda thought you actually liked it,” he scratched his head nervously, “but then you said you have to find someone to kiss. And you left and cried? What the fuck, man?”

“H-How do you know that?” he stuttered, wanting to get up and leave. “I just… I was… I was confused, okay? I didn’t… I didn’t understand what… How I felt until…” he blushed and looked down. “I was just confused and I thought it was better to leave you and since you did not try to make me stay I thought it was the best decision, but I hated it, and then Wheein came and it was just all too much and I couldn’t keep it in, but I didn’t know why it made me feel the way it did and I was lost!” he ranted, never stopping to take a breath, his hands pulling slightly at his jeans.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called out, covering his hands with his own hesitantly. “I didn’t want to keep you there because I felt like you didn’t want to stay,” he explained, his voice wavering a little. “So you left. But then we met on the exhibit and you acted so weird again and got so clingy all of a sudden… You invited me here but then called me Mr. Park again like you wanted to keep your distance? What’s your deal?” he groaned out, shifting in his place exasperatedly.

“Well I-I did… I wanted to stay…” he looked down and sniffled. “And then you didn’t do anything to make me stay and so I thought _yeah, okay, he doesn’t give a fuck_ so I tried to keep my distance because for whatever reason it… it hurt, to realize you didn’t care… and then you came to the exhibit, and you helped me, tried to calm me down. You even went to borrow some make up and I thought it was fine if it was gonna be the only way you cared, and I realized how… I realized that I… like you and… and then we were here and we did _that_ and… I was just scared that you only wanted us to be… physical… That you only wanted to play with the _kid_ and I felt like it was best for me to keep my distance again…” he sniffled again, wiping his cheek with his palm, still looking at his lap.

“So… you do like me,” Chanyeol mused, basically ignoring his whole monologue and fishing out the one information he was looking for. He looked at Baekhyun with a satisfied smile, seemingly proud of himself for getting the information he wanted. The student frowned.

“So what? I can’t help it, okay?” he said, defensively, his cheeks red and his heart beating fast.

“Sure you can’t,” the man gave him a smug smile, leaning in. “I’m not blaming you for falling for my charms and undeniable beauty,” he murmured, trying his best not to chuckle, and lifted Baekhyun’s chin, so the boy had to look him in the eye. “I just wish I knew.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” he murmured, looking on the side, “What does it change anyway…”

“You dumb bitch,” the man sighed, closing the distance between their lips and kissing him softly. “I don’t know how to make it more obvious for you,” he muttered, his lips brushing Baekhyun’s. The painter took a deeper breath, dying to kiss him again.

“Please… just say it…” he whispered, his fingers now on Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Oh, no,” the man pulled him closer so Baekhyun would straddle him, sitting comfortably on his lap. He smiled lopsidedly, his slender fingers grazing his sides through the thin t-shirt. “Do I really need to confess so we have a proper romcom moment?” Baekhyun shook his head slowly, his paint-stained fingers caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“I need you to say it so I can believe it...”

“What a sap,” Chanyeol closed his eyes. “I like you,” he let out, trying his best not to cringe. “Can I kiss you and never talk about this again?” Baekhyun did not answer, his lips meeting Chanyeol’s in a deep, long-awaited kiss. His hand sneaked on the man’s nape while the other stayed on his cheek. He could say he was genuinely happy, and his heart beating so rapidly in his chest was the proof of it. He couldn’t even think about the eventuality of Jongdae walking in on them right there and now as his mind was full of Chanyeol. His every sense sharpening, focusing on _Chanyeol_. The man smiled into the tender kiss, humming softly when he felt Baekhyun’s warm hand on his neck. They kissed slowly, unhurriedly, savoring each other’s presence and almost missing the quiet sound of opening door and footsteps in the corridor. Nervous whispers made their way into Baekhyun’s foggy mind and he caught a glimpse of Jongdae and Minseok sneaking back into the blonde’s room. He pushed his head back a little, his lips almost against Chanyeol’s.

“We should probably move…” he murmured, his fingers caressing the baby hair on his nape. Chanyeol let out a displeased sound, placing small kisses from the corner of his lips down his neck. Baekhyun shivered, closing his eyes as his fingers slid through the white strands.

“So what now?” he asked in a murmur, nuzzling into his neck, his hands wandering on Baekhyun’s slender body, curious, exploring.

“Now…” Baekhyun whispered, and he looked at him before he kissed him slowly. “Now let’s just go to my room and… enjoy each other’s presence?” he asked, the tip of his nose brushing against Chanyeol’s, just like a few days before, in the kitchen.

“Missed seeing me naked already?” the man tilted his head playfully. Baekhyun slightly punched him in the arm.

“See, that’s why nobody likes you.”

“Lies. It’s okay, though, can’t blame you,” Chanyeol gave him a smug smile, daringly raising an eyebrow. “Let’s go, then,” he pinched his asscheek. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose. He kissed his jaw and stood up, waiting for Chanyeol to follow him before walking to his room. The intense smell of oil paint hit both of them as soon as he opened the door. It felt so good to be here with Chanyeol.

“Come on in,” he said, closing the door once they both were inside. The man smiled, careful not to step on any brush or paint tube scattered on the floor.

“Mine field,” he commented, making his way to the bed, the sheets crumpled in a pile on the side. He sat down, settling comfortably with his back on the wall, peeking curiously at the easel in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I was working on a new piece when you texted me so… it’s everywhere…” he followed him, pulling on the hair tie to let his hair loose and taking off his glasses. He sat next to him and crossed his legs on the bed.

“Hey, it was so cute,” the man pushed his hair back again, smiling at Baekhyun’s expression. “Do you wanna talk?” he asked, a bit confused.

“I just wanna be sure Jongdae and his boyfriend won’t walk in on us and kill the mood. Jongdae is really good at that.” He sat closer before deciding to lie down, his head on the man’s lap.

“This still looks like talking time,” Chanyeol noticed, lacing his finger in the boy’s hair. “Please don’t hesitate to ask questions should you have any, Mr. Byun,” he said in his best professional voice. “I’ll be glad to help you and clarify any misunderstandings regarding our relations.” Baekhyun chuckled, his hand sneaking under Chanyeol’s shirt, caressing the warm skin of his lower back with his thumb.

“Of course, Mr. Park, I will make sure to ask them if I need to.” he looked up at him, “So you like me, huh?” he raised an eyebrow, “Figured. I’m amazing.”

“You mean you knew?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Of course I didn’t, I’m just playing around. That’s what I do, you should know by now.” He slightly pinched his hip. Chanyeol’s quickly stretched out his hand to lightly pinch his nipple in revenge, chuckling, when Baekhyun let out a high-pitched sound.

“Yeah, I sure do, darling,” he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it’s private,” he pushed his hand away, straightening and turning around to face Chanyeol. “Who said you could do that?”

“You put your dick in my mouth and I can’t touch you here?” the man pouted. “Are we back to square one where I need to wait five dates for you to let me see that beautiful body again? Because I can totally do that, but I need to know, so I don’t raise my expectations, you know.” Baekhyun smiled, moving closer and putting his hand on the toned thigh.

“Actually, Mr. Park, you were the one putting your mouth around my dick.” he kissed his cheek. “And oof, five dates? Way too long. Let’s make it one. And we’ve already had it.”

“Had we? You call that a date?” Chanyeol grinned. “Low standards but okay.”

“It’s even easier to please me now,” he smiled, almost a smirk and straddled Chanyeol, his hands on his shoulders, his eyes looking straight in the man’s.

“It wasn’t too difficult so far.”

“Heh, you could be a better kisser,” he shrugged, smirking. Chanyeol furrowed his brows, offended.

“Excuse me?”

“I do excuse you, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun smiled, innocently. The man watched him for a moment and suddenly gripped his hips, pushing the boy on the bed. Baekhyun let out a surprised cry. What seemed like a second later, Chanyeol was hovering over him, his knee between his legs, eyes dark.

“Is that a challenge?” The student hands found the man’s shoulders and his lips were stretched in a provoking smile.

“Who knows?”

The man smirked, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun. The younger’s arms sneaked around the man’s neck, slightly pulling him closer. He couldn’t really say anything about how good he was feeling. All he knew was that this felt so natural. Chanyeol’s soft lips, his large warm hands on his slender body and his very own scent that Baekhyun found incredibly attractive made him feel a bit dizzy, the excitement running through his veins. The man deepened the kiss quickly, his nails lightly scratching Baekhyun scalp. He took complete control over him in just a few moves that made Baekhyun melt into the passionate kiss. His body, his senses, and his heart, all had been waiting for Chanyeol to be there. To be close to him. Fingers now tangled in the bleached hair, Baekhyun was noiselessly asking for more, his body reacting to every caress of his fingers.

“Not bad, I have to say,” Baekhyun moaned quietly and looked at Chanyeol, a satisfied smile on his lips. The man quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to lightly bit on his ear.

“Not bad, my ass,” he huffed a laugh and Baekhyun felt his tongue slowly trace down the shell of his ear and sliding down his neck. Chanyeol pulled on his t-shirt, helping the boy to take it off and bent down again to place a few small kisses along his collarbones. Baekhyun shivered under his touch, anticipation running through his veins and he put his hand on the man’s nape, closing his eyes. The man looked up at him with a smile, his white hair tickling his neck and sucked lightly on the delicate skin, leaving an angry red mark. “You seem pretty enthusiastic for a _not bad_ ,” he murmured with a smirk when Baekhyun let out a moan. The boy felt his leg pressing on his crotch, Chanyeol’s hands discovering new sensitive spots on his body and immediately putting the newfound knowledge to use, not giving him any time to properly catch a breath.

“Let’s say you’re better at kissing my body than my lips,” he answered, smirking lightly. His hands pulled at the man’s shirt, his hips pushing against Chanyeol’s unconsciously.

“You’re such a cheeky little shit,” the man flicked his tongue over his nipple teasingly, gripping his hips and pinning him to the bed with a dark smile. “So impatient. I don’t think you’re being nice enough for me to take care of you.” Baekhyun moaned, biting his lip.

“I thought you already knew that by now, Mr. Park.”

“I did,” Chanyeol murmured lowly and moved up, lazily stroking his chest. “Baekhyun?” he asked quietly, his tone suddenly different, serious. The student looked in his eyes, his fingers now on the man’s cheek, caressing the skin tenderly.

“Yes?” he asked, almost whispering.

“Two quick questions. How far do you wanna go?” Chanyeol pecked his lips with a small smile. Baekhyun smiled softly, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I’ll go as far as you’ll take me, I’m ready.”

“Don’t give me ideas,” he chuckled. “Lucky for you I left all the ropes at home, though,” he murmured in his ear. The warm breath tickled his skin and the low voice made him shiver. He bit his lip, looking in his eyes.

“I guess we’re gonna have to wait for that until next time, then,” he answered in a murmur, his other hand tightening on the man’s back. Chanyeol huffed out a laugh.

“So you wanna try it. That’s nice. Okay, so if you want to go all the way…” he hesitated for a second and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Are you comfortable taking orders?” Baekhyun blushed, looking away for a second.

“I… never really tried?”

“How does that sound, though?” the man placed several small kisses on his bare shoulder, one hand sliding down to unzip Baekhyun’s paint-stained jeans. The student took a deep breath.

“Sounds… hot…” he blushed harder, the paint on his cheeks suddenly looking much softer than it was. Chanyeol smiled fondly, slowly moving lower and lower.

“I’ll give you some and if you don’t like it, say _stop_. Can you do that for me?” Baekhyun nodded slowly, impatient. He looked at him in the eye and smiled, just to make sure Chanyeol knew he _wanted_ to do it. “Okay. Won’t be anything out of the ordinary,” he assured, lying down next to the boy, never stopping kissing and caressing the delicate skin.

“I trust you,” he murmured softly, his fingers in Chanyeol’s locks. The anticipation was killing him. “I’m a brave kid, Mr. Park, I’m ready to try anything.” he chuckled, his hands still trembling a bit.

“Try getting naked first,” Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow. Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Should I, sir?”

“Do I need to repeat myself for you? Take your clothes off,” the man looked at him expectantly, up on his elbow. He lied on his side next to Baekhyun, still fully clothed. Caring and tender just a while ago, he now had an aura of authority, his eyes sharp and brows raised slightly. Baekhyun’s heart missed a beat. The student stood up, letting the jeans slide down his legs, soon followed by his pair of boxers. He looked at Chanyeol, breathing deeply.

“Happier?” he murmured. The man ignored his question but Baekhyun could see him watching him closely. He waited a minute to get up and sit on the edge of the bed in front of Baekhyun, his legs spread and his erection fully visible through the skinny sweatpants.

“Down.” Baekhyun swallowed down, his cock twitching between his thigh under Chanyeol’s low voice. He looked into his eyes, slowly getting down on his knees, his hand holding onto the man’s knee. Chanyeol didn’t move, simply following his moves. “Do you deserve to suck me off?” he tilted his head slightly to the side.

“I do.” He licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. It was new, yet it seemed so easy to play his role. Baekhyun loved it, the way the man was looking at him. “I really do.”

“I don’t think you were nice enough for me to let you.”

“I was. I always am super nice.” His hands slid up Chanyeol’s thighs, ready to pull on the sweatpants.

“You don’t touch me without permission,” the man held his hands, slowly moving them back, his gaze even more intense than before. He smiled when Baekhyun kneeled with his hands on his knees, waiting, and leaned forward, his tone changing instantly. “How do you feel about that?”

“Really frustrated, actually,” he licked his lips. “I still remember how you taste,” he bit his lower lip again, his hands moving up one more time, just to see how Chanyeol would react. Baekhyun could see the corner of his lips curving up before he straightened, his authoritative aura back.

“If you do this one more time I’m going to get up and leave,” he said, looking at his hands on his thigh. “Sit straight. Look at me.”

“You wouldn’t…” Baekhyun murmured, straightening and looking at Chanyeol.

“Do you really want to check that?” He shook his head. Baekhyun had no idea what Chanyeol was really capable of and he wasn’t going to test it _now_. "Good boy," the man gave him a small smile and slid his pants and underwear off. "I'm gonna give you one more chance today," he said in a low voice and looked Baekhyun in the eye. "Ask for it."

“Hm, ask for it…” he repeated with a smile, impatient. “Can I suck your dick, Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol's lips stretched in a wicked smile, a dark glimmer in his half-lidded eyes. He laced his fingers in Baekhyun's dark down brown hair, pulling his head closer.

"Yes, you can, doll," he purred, his eyes on Baekhyun's face. He could see his expression change at the new nickname. Baekhyun was impatient, eager, _hungry_. Baekhyun straightened up and Chanyeol could see the student smiling happily, scooting closer. His tongue was ready to lick at the tip, his hands sliding up the thighs again. His eyes were looking straight into Chanyeol’s when the tip of his tongue traced his entire length. The man placed his hands behind him, leaning back comfortably, his eyes not leaving the boy. He watched Baekhyun tease him for a while before he finally pulled on his hair slightly, positioning himself in front of the boy, the tip of his dick touching his lower lip. "Enough. Open your mouth." Baekhyun licked his lips and he smiled, straightening up. His hands on the man’s thighs, he opened his mouth invitingly and felt the familiar warm weight sliding on his tongue right away. Chanyeol let out a pleased sigh and put both hands on his head, guiding his moves. He was all control and authority, but his pushes were still gentle and his moves careful. Baekhyun’s hands were moving along toned legs, caressing the warm skin of the man’s inner thighs with his thumbs while his mouth was working on his length, the tongue flat against it as he moved his head, his eyes on Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun wouldn’t say he was an expert, but he knew what to do and his heavy breathing and blown up pupils made him proud. After a while, one of his hands moved up, the fingers cupping his balls as he caressed them, slightly tightening his lips around him. The man let out a low grunt, his grip tightening. Baekhyun could feel that Chanyeol was holding himself back and being easy on him.

“Good boy,” he heard his voice after a while, when Chanyeol pulled on his hair lightly, his cock slipping out of his mouth and Baekhyun whined a little at the loss. “You look so beautiful like this,” he whispered, bending down to kiss him on the lips. The student smiled softly, looking at him and biting his lower lip. His hand reached up, his fingers now resting on the man’s cheek. Chanyeol pecked the tip of his nose. “Okay, you did well. Find me some lube and come up here,” he ordered, lying down on the bed. As soon as Baekhyun was ready and handed him the small bottle, he pulled him closer so the boy kneeled above his head, his knees touching his shoulders, shins along his arms. “How was it?” he asked, looking at Baekhyun, who had to grip the headboard to maintain balance, when Chanyeol made him bend down. Baekhyun bit his lip and looked down.

“It was great. I like your taste,” he said, his lips still glimmering and his cheeks a bit red. “How was it for you?”

“Taste? That’s kinky,” Chanyeol huffed a laugh, positioning himself comfortably between his legs. “I meant taking orders,” he looked up at him and Baekhyun heard the click of the bottle.

“Oh,” he said and smiled sheepishly, “I like it. It’s exciting.” He bit the inside of his cheek in anticipation, his cock twitching between his legs, Chanyeol’s sight under him making him hot all over.

“That’s great news because it’s literally one of my favorite things,” the man grinned, stroking his asscheek with one hand and slowly circling his hole with the other, covered in a fair amount of lube, cool against Baekhyun’s skin “Come here,” he murmured, giving Baekhyun’s dick a kitten lick and parting his lips for him. Baekhyun kept looking down, Chanyeol under him making his heart go crazy. He took a deeper breath as his cock slid between the soft lips, their eyes never leaving each other and Baekhyun’s fingers tightening on the headboard. The man hummed, pushing him forward slightly, prompting him to go further and set his own pace. Meanwhile, he carefully slid one finger inside him, stretching him methodically. By the time he added the second one and started scissoring him, Baekhyun was already high on the pleasure, having the man inside him and thrusting into his welcoming mouth at the same time. Chanyeol closed his eyes, looking completely content and relaxed. Baekhyun moaned his name, his thighs almost giving in under the pleasure. His fingers found their way through the man’s hair, tightening a bit as he gave a slightly bigger push. His entire body was on the edge, Chanyeol’s fingers and mouth doing wonders to it. He let out a loud cry when he felt the warmth pooling in his stomach, ready to let it all go. Chanyeol turned his head quickly, making Baekhyun’s hard cock slip out of his mouth.

“Don’t come so quickly,” he laughed quietly.

“Don’t be that good,” Baekhyun breathed out, his hair a mess from running his fingers through it too many times.

"Don't be that easy," Chanyeol licked the underside of his cock, withdrawing his hand just to pour more lube on it and push three fingers into Baekhyun's hole. "Like it?" The boy threw his head back, pushing down on his fingers.

“L-Love it.”

"You're such a perfect bottom," Chanyeol smiled, waiting for the boy to adjust to the stretch, giving his hard dick kitten licks, teasing him mercilessly. "Ready?"

“Y-You have… no idea…” he answered, swallowing down and breathing deeply. Chanyeol hummed in response and slapped his asscheek with a dark smile.

"Get down, doll." Baekhyun bit his lip, straightening up before moving back, his eyes on Chanyeol and placing his hands the man’s shoulders, just to _feel_ him. Chanyeol helped him position himself above his hips, opened a small square packet with his teeth and rolled the condom down carefully. He spread the lube on his own neglected dick with a contented sigh and gripped his hip with his free hand, slowly pushing the boy down. "Mr. Byun, it's such a pleasure to work with you." Baekhyun tightened his hands on the shoulders, his heart beating fast with every sensation.

“I-I'm looking... forward to… working with you… Mr. Park," he answered, trying to look straight into Chanyeol’s eyes, his eyes yet unfocused and his mind clouded. The man smirked, pushing into Baekhyun, watching his expression change and his lips part.

"So glad," he huffed out, his voice wavering. "Ride me?" A moan escaped Baekhyun’s lips and his hands slid on the man’s chest. He nodded quickly, impatient, and moved his hips in a slow rhythm, loving the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock inside of him. Chanyeol let him set his own pace. He lay down on the bed with his head up on the colorful pillows, taking in the scent of the oil paint, his clean hand tracing the blue smudge on the boy's flushed cheek and pushing his hair away from his forehead, already damp with fresh sweat. Baekhyun’s fingers grabbed a hold of the black tank top and he swallowed down, tugging on it softly, his eyes pleading.

“P-Please… Chanyeol…” The man raised his eyes, giving him a questioning look. “Take it off… L-Let me see you…”

"I… uh, okay," he muttered, taking the shirt off. It was messy, drops of lube on the chest. He threw the cloth in the direction on the floor, pulling Baekhyun down for a kiss, not giving him a chance to look at his naked body. The boy used the opportunity to caress his chest, his fingers running on the warm skin and his hips moving faster. He moaned in Chanyeol’s mouth, when the man started thrusting into him, keeping his rhythm. He seemed less and less focused but when Baekhyun straightened again, he saw the man watching him in awe, holding eye contact. "You're so fucking pretty like this," he whispered with a sharp thrust. There was a small smile on the boy’s face before he let out another loud moan.

“Y-You’re… so beautiful… sir…” he said, biting on his lip and sliding one hand down the man’s chest to his stomach, the other hand running through his own hair. Chanyeol let out a broken laugh, picking up the pace when Baekhyun felt his thighs slowly giving up.

"So… sweet of you," he managed, his nails digging in the delicate skin on his hips. Baekhyun’s legs were trembling, his breathing getting heavier with every move. He tightened his hold, slightly scratching the skin on his stomach. Chanyeol almost purred, closing his eyes on instinct.

“C-Chan…”

"Yeah?" he blinked, opening his eyes again, his rhythm still fast and steady. He was panting, watching Baekhyun, his gaze so dark and intense that it was almost hard for the boy to look back at him.

“I-It feels… so good…” he scratched at the skin again when Chanyeol thrusted a bit harder. The man arched his back, leaning into the touch and tightened his grip on Baekhyun's hips.

"Oh, fuck yes," he let out under his breath, so quiet that Baekhyun almost hadn't heard him.

“F-Faster…” the boy asked, moaning. Chanyeol grinned, pulling out almost completely and thrusting into him so hard, he lost his balance and almost fell on his chest.

“Touch yourself,” he let out, aiming straight for Baekhyun’s prostate. The student let out a loud moan, his hand falling from Chanyeol’s stomach to the bed and he took a deep breath, his other hand reaching for his cock, and he started stroking himself in in long, fast moves. “Damn, I’m close,” he squeezed his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath before locking his gaze with Baekhyun again. His breath was ragged, but he took perfect control over himself, not losing his rhythm even for a second.

“M-Me too…” Baekhyun cried out, falling on top of Chanyeol after one longer stroke, his hand letting go of his cock and his face buried in the man’s neck. His hips were moving faster, taking the man as deep as his body allowed him. Chanyeol groaned, squeezing his hips, riding him through his orgasm. Suddenly, he took his hand, placing it on his neck. Still high from the pleasure, Baekhyun could hear his breath hitching, his fogged mind slowly registering that his hand pressed on Chanyeol’s windpipe, making his breathing heavy and his quiet moans broken and raspy. He felt his hips jerking up uncontrollably and his muscles tensing when Chanyeol came a minute later with a long, hoarse moan.

“Fuck,” he whispered, his muscles slowly going lax. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, kissing him on the forehead lazily.

“Y-Yes…” Baekhyun’s eyes were still looking at the man, his fingers around Chanyeol’s neck, and hundreds of questions running through his head. He pulled his hand away, pushing his face in the crook of his neck. “A-Are you… okay?” his thumb was softly caressing Chanyeol’s neck. The man hummed happily in response, covering his nape with his clean hand.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Baekhyun’s breath was slowly calming down.

“So good…” he still had questions, but he figured he’d bask in the after bliss for a few more minutes before asking them. Chanyeol smiled, taking a deeper breath, reaching down to take off and tie the condom.

“That’s great. I was a bit afraid I’ll scare you off or something.”

“I’m not scared… just… a bit surprised…?” he murmured, his fingers now in Chanyeol’s hair and his face never leaving his neck. The man hummed and Baekhyun could feel the vibration going through his chest and throat.

“I’m sorry. We actually should’ve talked everything through before but honestly I didn’t expect you to agree to the order thing and…” he broke off, sheepish. “I mean I haven’t really expected anything that happened today,” he chuckled quietly. Baekhyun nuzzled the man’s neck with the tip of his nose.

“Me neither, honestly… But… the order thing, it’s really hot… I’m just… wondering what happened... at the end?” he almost whispered, his fingers softly scratching at Chanyeol’s scalp. The man tensed a little, fidgeting nervously.

“I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered. “It’s, uh… It’s one of the things I really like,” he explained, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Baekhyun frowned and straightened up, looking at him. “I just… I wasn’t expecting it, I’ve never done that… I mean, I could try… I just don’t want to hurt you… You’ll have to… teach me?” His thumb was now caressing Chanyeol’s cheekbone.

“I’ll tell you everything and you decide if you’re comfortable with it, okay? It’s gonna be a long talk, just saying,” he felt Chanyeol’s chest shaking as he laughed voicelessly. The man hugged him tighter with a long pleased sigh. "We should shower. But I don't wanna move from here ever again." Baekhyun smiled, burying his face back in his neck.

“I have all the time in the world."

"And I have your cum all over my chest," Chanyeol raised a brow. "But okay, we don't have to go now." Baekhyun chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, I figured you had… different tastes when I looked up shibari ropes on the Internet, so I’m not that surprised…” he kissed his neck, his fingers tracing patterns on his chest, next to the scar. “Hey, boyfriend?”

Chanyeol blinked in surprise, perking up.

"W-what?" The student smiled, tracing his jawline with the tip of his nose.

“Thank you," he kissed his cheek.

"For…?"

“Everything.” The man returned his smile, lightly kissing his forehead, his fingers grazing Baekhyun's naked shoulder. Their breaths evened out slowly as they lied in the bed a little too narrow, basking in each other's presence and sharing their warmth. It felt comfortable but eventually they went down from the high, cold slowly creeping under their skins.

"Shower?" Chanyeol murmured sleepily, nuzzling Baekhyun's cheek. They almost forgot about the drying droplets on his chest, the man embracing the younger, letting him throw his thigh on his lap and cling to his side, his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Yeah, it’s probably the best idea…” he scrunched up his nose. He kissed his chest and stood up. “Let’s go.”

"Naked?" Chanyeol yawned and stood up, stretching his arms and legs with a groan. "Daaamn…"

“If you wanna risk Jongdae seeing your naked ass, go ahead,” he chuckled, putting on his pair of boxers.

"He'd surely appreciate it," the man grumbled, looking for his pants.

“I’m sure he would.” He walked to the door. “I wouldn’t.” he murmured.

"Him seeing it or my ass in general? Mind your words, I'm not that emotionally attached yet," he rolled his eyes, placing a loud kiss on his shoulder and putting t-shirt and sweatpants, leaving the pair of boxers on Baekhyun's bed.

“You’d miss my pretty ass,” he opened the door and looked at him over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't forgive myself," the man snorted, spanking him and following him to the bathroom. They took just two steps in the corridor when both heard a giggle from the kitchen and saw Jongdae and Minseok sitting by the table with their laptops, looking at them with wide smiles.

"You haven't got laid in so long I forgot how loud you were," Jongdae grinned, looking at his best friend pointedly. "Hi, Chanyeol!"

"Hi, Dae. Hi, Seok," the white-haired man smiled at them. "We're going to shower but I promise he's not gonna scream this time," he winked, pulling Baekhyun into the bathroom. "Oh, fuck, I forgot they were here," he chuckled. "Good I had these on." He took off his pants and t-shirt and ruffled his hair, stepping into the shower and waiting for Baekhyun to join him. The student chuckled, took off his pair of boxers and joined him.

“Thank god I’m here and I told you to put something on to cover your cute flat ass.” He turned on the water, stepping back so he wouldn’t be hit by the cold.

"I'm very flattered and very offended," Chanyeol moved away from the stream of water, checking it after a second. He was too tall for this shower and he looked quite funny when he stood under it, the warm water wetting his nape and leaving his hair dry. "Come here, you still have paint on your face," he smiled fondly at Baekhyun, tracing the longest dark red smudge of paint across his left cheek with the tips of his fingers.

“Would be weird if I didn’t,” he smiled softly, “it’s pretty much who I am now, isn’t it?” he slid his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pushing it away from his face.

"A messy kid in a room full of paint? When weren't you one?", the man raised an eyebrow, rubbing shampoo between his hands and lacing his fingers into Baekhyun's hair. He slowly massaged his scalp, watching the boy's expression. Baekhyun’s eyes closed and a blissed smile stretched his lips. His hands were now resting on Chanyeol’s stomach, his thumb tracing random patterns on the skin.

“I stopped being a kid when I turned 18, you know, old man?”

"Do you realize it's not the age that makes you a kid?" Chanyeol asked, amused. He was back to his normal self that Baekhyun knew the best. The slightly sarcastic tone, the smile lingering on his full soft lips and all the small gestures that made him _Chanyeol_.

“And yet your age does make you an elderly.” Baekhyun answered, sarcasm in his voice. This felt very usual, so comfortable and natural. This was who they were. But this time, there was no anger in their little exchange. Baekhyun took a step closer, his arms sneaking around the man’s waist, and kissed his chest.

“Why are you so fixated on this?” Chanyeol leaned back a little, covering his scar with his hand, the foam bubbles quickly washed down by the water. “You’re always trying to touch it,” he murmured, sheepishly and slightly moved his hand back to rinse off the foam from the boy’s hair.

“I was simply kissing you…” Baekhyun answered, a slight pout on his lips. He let his arms fall to his sides, looking at the man. Chanyeol stuttered, surprisingly nervous.

"I-I'm sorry," he let out, lifting up his hands, kissing them lightly. "You were. I just hate it and I don't like it when I feel like you're looking at it," he explained, glancing at the scar. Baekhyun tilted his head a little, observing the way Chanyeol was looking at himself.

“I’m not looking at it, I’m looking at you… And I told you already, didn’t I?” He took a step closer and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a tight line “It’s beautiful.”

"And I told you it's not a pretty memory, didn't I?" the man gave him a kiss on the forehead, squeezing out a bit of shower gel on his hands and massaging Baekhyun's shoulders. He looked comfortable being this intimate this early, his muscles tensing only when they talked about the pale scar on his chest.

“You did…” Baekhyun knew it was too early to ask anything about the scar, it didn’t stop him from wondering about it. He kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, earning a small smile. Baekhyun liked the way the man was so easily touching him. He liked that this felt so normal. He grabbed the shower gel bottle and put some in his palm before rubbing his hands together. He looked at Chanyeol’s face for a second and put his hands on his toned chest, caressing it slowly, without ever touching the scar.

"Now I feel like you're doing this on purpose," Chanyeol chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose. He let Baekhyun's hands wander, eventually taking more of the strawberry-scented gel and massaging his lower back, hips and bending down to kiss his neck, before dropping to his knees to cover the rest of his body in the fine white foam.

“What a pretty view,” Baekhyun sing-sang, chuckling at the end. His hand sneaked in the man’s hair, pushing it back again. “You’re nice.”

"Am I?" Chanyeol looked up at him, the water streaming down his face in a thin stream. He reached for Baekhyun's half-hard dick to rinse off the foam and when it was all clean, he closed his mouth around it, his eyes falling shut. Baekhyun’s heart dropped, not expecting it at all.

“F-Fuck… Chanyeol… You promised I wouldn’t scream though…” he swallowed down, looking at the man. He was so beautiful like this. Pretty soft lips stretched around his cock, eyes closed and water running down his face. _He was so beautiful_. Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling lucky, happy. Chanyeol moved back, his dick falling out his mouth with a wet pop.

"I couldn't help myself. You're not gonna scream from one blowjob though, are you?" he grinned, quickly coming back, his tongue on the sensitive head, fingers curled around the base.

“C-Can’t promise anything…”

"Never had anyone scream from it before. I totally want to hear that," Chanyeol murmured, sliding his fingers into his hole still stretched from the sex they had half an hour before. Baekhyun took a deep breath, his fingers tightening in Chanyeol’s hair. He definitely _wasn’t_ expecting that. Not that he minded.

“F-Fuck… C-Chanyeol…” his already red cheeks turned even darker, the tip of his tongue tracing his lower lip. The man hummed in response.

Eventually, he did manage to earn a muffled scream from Baekhyun, his long, agile fingers skillfully working their magic on his body. He gave the boy the time to take a breath, helping him dry himself, after he found fresh towels in the cabinet and brushed his hair with a fond smile. Before Baekhyun could properly focus, Chanyeol sat him down on a chair by the kitchen table and left him in front of Jongdae to boil water in the kettle. His friend looked at him with his cat-like smile expectantly.

"Hi, Baek, how are you doing?" he asked, forcing himself to maintain a casual tone. Baekhyun could almost hear the laughter he was holding back. He ignored it, his eyes glancing at Chanyeol before falling back on Jongdae.

“Hi, Dae. I’m fine, and you?” he answered casually, an innocent smile on his face. Everything could easily be read on his face. From the happiness he felt to the pleasure Chanyeol gave him.

"Great," Jongdae raised a brow. "Someone lied to me," he gave Chanyeol a look, "but I'm fine. Is your new boyfriend staying for the night?" he asked and Minseok, sitting right next to Baekhyun, chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, yet he blushed a little.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him.” he answered, smiling happily at Jongdae. It had been a long time since he had had a boyfriend, he was quite glad that Chanyeol was the one now. He glanced at him and smiled softly.

"Chanyeol?"

"I don't know, am I?" the man placed a colorful mug in front of Baekhyun, taking his own and sitting on the last few chair by the table. "Do you want me to?" he raised a brow, looking at the dark-haired boy.

“I don’t know, I don’t see the point, since I already got what I wanted, you know?” he trailed, smirking. Minseok chuckled by his side.

"Oh, well, if you want to play like this then I should definitely stay because we're still not even," Chanyeol answered, deadpanning. "I think I'll go to the company; I still have stuff to finish there," he mused. Baekhyun looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought I was the only thing you had to _do_?”

“Oh, ok, I see how it is.” Minseok spoke up, a bit surprised, looking at Jongdae. He was looking at him too, a bit disappointed.

"How is what?" Chanyeol turned to Minseok, his features softening.

“How you guys are gonna be like together,” he smiled, and the man shrugged.

"I was hoping you were gonna turn full on adorable," Jongdae pouted.

"Give us time." Minseok glanced at Chanyeol.

“Bitch, do you even know me?” Baekhyun asked, looking at his friend, who just rolled his eyes.

"Lots of time," Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun and scrunched up his nose playfully. Baekhyun smiled, face all soft and he sipped on his tea.

“I was hoping you’d say that," he answered, still smiling.

"Who would expect Mr. Byun Baekhyun to be such a cutie?"

“Who would expect Mr. Park Chanyeol to be such a good boy?” the student tilted his head, acting all innocent. The man grinned, looking down on the table, avoiding Jongdae's eyes.

“Do I even wanna know?” Minseok murmured. Chanyeol shook his head, happily sipping his tea.

"So, how are you, Min?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are both dumbasses, but isn't it how we love them?
> 
> We're all Jongdae, somehow 8) 
> 
> \- K


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello ~
> 
> Are you all ready for a chapter where ChanBaek are finally a couple?  
> I hope you'll like it, hehe ~  
> It's just a 'lil chapter where they are cutie pies and start to know each other better as boyfriends <3  
> Tell us what you think, all comments are welcome :3 
> 
> See you soon ~ <3 
> 
> \- K.

From the day on which Baekhyun called Chanyeol his boyfriend for the first time, it seemed like everything in his life has changed. He still attended the art academy, made assignments for his classes, and hung out with his classmates after but it was different with little texts from Chanyeol, who reminded him to drink properly, as he already knew that Baekhyun couldn't really take care of himself while painting, or came to the academy cafeteria during his break to eat lunch with the boy. Baekhyun, having already submitted all of his designs to Mintblueish and received the whole payment had lots of free time to spare. Meanwhile, Chanyeol worked hard, staying up late to finish and correct the designs, check the end products, and contact the rest of the team to stitch everything up before the deadline, so he couldn’t meet Baekhyun as often as they both wanted to, managing to come over to Baekhyun’s apartment just once in two weeks.

**From Chanyeol:** _i need to stay at work late again_

**From Chanyeol:** _miss you_

**From Chanyeol:** _any plans for today?_

**From Baekhyun:** _oh really? i miss you too :(_

**From Baekhyun:** _i was hoping i could see you…_

**From Baekhyun:** _please take care of yourself?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i suppose i’ll just hang out with jongdae and we’ll watch a movie or something_

**From Chanyeol:** _i will! have fun!_

**From Baekhyun:** _see you <3_

Baekhyun grabbed his phone a few minutes later, opening his messages app when the device chimed again.

**From Chanyeol:** _wanna come over to the office to watch me work?_

**From Chanyeol:** _gonna be boring af but at least you’ll get an exclusive chance of watching my flat ass doing squats for three hours straight?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’d love to see your flat ass do whatever if it means i can see your giant cute ears irl_

**From Chanyeol:** _oh god_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _just come here_

**From Baekhyun:** _i thought you were busy?_

**From Chanyeol:** _i am_

**From Chanyeol:** _but i want to see your average face too_

**From Baekhyun:** _i really want to come too but i don’t want to be a bother_

**From Baekhyun:** _sure i can come?_

**From Baekhyun:** _when?_

Chanyeol replied within a second, making Baekhyun chuckle.

**From Chanyeol:** _nooow_

**From Baekhyun:** _gotta take a shower first but i’ll be there soon!_

**From Chanyeol:** _NOW :(_

**From Chanyeol:** _the girls want to see you_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _maybe i do too_

**From Baekhyun:** _only maybe?_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _now i’m sad :(_

**From Chanyeol:** _baekhyun_

**From Chanyeol:** _don't be a kid_

**From Baekhyun:** _oh so i have the choice to be a kid or not?_

Baekhyun grabbed his things quickly, putting the dinner he had made for Chanyeol an hour earlier in plastic boxes and after he was done, he sent the man one last text and rushed out to take the next bus.

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll be there in less than 15 minutes_

**From Baekhyun:** _wait for me_

**From Chanyeol:** _i am, doll_

As he hopped on the bus, Baekhyun looked one last time at his screen, smiling happily. The bus arrived near the building about 10 minutes later and he walked for two minutes before entering the place, waving at Yixing. They chatted for a while and he went to the elevator, pushing the 3rd floor button quickly, leaving it as fast as he could to knock on the office door.

"That was more than 15 minutes," Chanyeol noticed, raising an eyebrow, and he pulled Baekhyun into the brightly lit room. It was 9 PM but the whole team was already inside, surrounded by samples, files, and piles of paper. Baekhyun was instantly hit by the smell of fresh coffee, paper and the familiar scent of cologne when the white-haired man wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi, Baekhyun!"

"Are they gonna be gross now?"

“Well, it’s Yeol, so, obviously,” Moonbyul answered, smiling softly at the sight. Baekhyun chuckled and sneaked his arms around the man’s waist.

“I’m sorry, I was talking to Yixing.” he buried his face in the man’s neck, taking in the familiar scent. He had missed him, he realized, much more than he thought. They hadn't seen each other for almost a week since that one time Chanyeol came over to their apartment just for a few hours, too tired to do more than cuddle and lazily make love to him. He fell asleep mid-sentence and left to work in the morning, having dropped Baekhyun off at the academy.

"Oh, were you?" the man muttered in his hair, still not letting him go. "We were waiting for you."

“ _You_ were waiting for him,” Yongsun chuckled and Chanyeol turned his head to her, narrowing his eyes, a smile lingering on his lips.

"Don't say that to the baby, he's gonna be sad." Baekhyun tightened his arms and turned his head.

“I’m not a baby, but yeah, didn’t you miss me too, Yongsunnie?” he pouted and heard Wheein laugh.

"Of course you're a baby." She smiled happily. "Come here, we have a bit of work but there's a place for you," she moved several files, making place at the table and Chanyeol released him finally, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. It's just three more days, though," he sighed, walking up to a black hanger full of neatly hung clothes. "Mostly paperwork and e-mails," he gave Baekhyun a tired smile. "Wanna see the samples?"

“I do!” he answered happily, walking up to the hanger as well and sliding his arm around his waist. Moonbyul smirked.

“You know you could also not touch him, right?” she asked. Chanyeol grinned at her cheekily, passing the first item to Baekhyun. It was a black washed out denim jacket with the irregular cloud design printed along the hem and clean sleeves. The clouds were mint blue and pale pink, nicely contrasting with the dark material.

"Jealous, babe?"

“Jealous of you, yeah. I wish Baekhyun was mine, have you seen that ass?” she winked, coming closer, ready to slap the boy’s asscheek. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders defensively. The boy was too busy looking at the items to even realize what was going on. Moonbyul rolled her eyes, glancing at the girls, who just giggled.

"What do you think?" he raised an eyebrow cockily. Of course Moonbyul knew. She was the one person that Chanyeol called to tell her what happened the day he left her apartment.

“It looks so cool! I would totally wear this!”

"Try it on," the man pecked his forehead and took a step back, helping Baekhyun get the foil off. Wheein smiled happily at them from her seat, trying to focus on her work.

"They're too cute and Yeol is so happy," she whispered to Yongsun, wiping off an imaginary tear off her cheek. "How did it even happen?" she sighed with a proud smile.

“I know, right? It was about time.” Yongsun put her chin on her hands. “I am so happy for Yeollie, honestly. He deserves this.” Wheein nodded, glancing at the couple.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Baekhyun asked, putting the jacket on carefully.

"Depends. I trust you, so don't fuck it up and ruin the thing, we still need that." Chanyeol smirked and took another step back, looking at Baekhyun. "Girls, look." Yongsun stood up from her chair, coming closer and making the boy turn around.

“Wow, Baekhyun!”

“I’d tap that.” Moonbyul said, putting her elbow on Yongsun’s shoulder.

"Your gay ass could never," Chanyeol scoffed, tearing his gaze apart from Baekhyun just to eye Moonbyul's arm with a smirk. "It looks perfect on you." He came up to the closet hidden in the wall and opened one of the doors with a press, motioning for the boy to come up to the mirror inside the door. "Hyejin, you think we can get him one as a gift?"

"We sure can, Yeollie. " His boss smiled, shaking her head at him waving his hands enthusiastically.

“No, I couldn’t accept it!” He turned around, looking at Chanyeol, who simply shrugged.

“Wasn’t a question for you.” The student pouted, Yongsun cooing at the sight. “So, you like it?”

“I love it! So much!” Baekhyun smiled brightly. “You guys did an amazing job!”

“You did too, it’s your painting,” Chanyeol smiled fondly, taking out another hanger with a full print t-shirt. “Remember this one?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“I-Is it?” He slid his hand on the item, biting down on his lip. “It looks… so great. I’m…”

“Absolutely shocked and endlessly astonished by our immeasurably impressive designing skills?” Chanyeol asked in his businesslike voice without missing a single beat. “Thanks.” He looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m impressed by their skills,” he pointed at the girls, “and my amazing talent. You are merely an assistant, sir.”

“It’s rude to point fingers like that,” Chanyeol scolded him, changing his voice to a calm whisper that was awfully similar to the tone Baekhyun’s kindergarten teachers used on him, when he was acting too hyper. “Give it back to me and we’ll find you something to do, hm?”

“If you want it, you’re gonna have to take it,” Baekhyun answered, sticking his tongue out.

“I’m not gonna tear clothes off of you on a family gathering,” Chanyeol tilted his head slightly and held back a smile. “Give it back. If you’re good, I’ll give you something delicious later,” he promised, stretching out his hands. Baekhyun smiled, slowly taking off the jacket.

“I’ve already brought dinner though.”

“Are you serious or is it a dick joke?” Chanyeol asked casually, hanging the jacket back and arranging the clothes again, putting the foil over the two uncovered pieces.

“Both?” He tilted his head and the man chuckled softly.

“Jesus,” he heard Hyejin's sigh. He blushed a little and murmured a _sorry_. Hyejin still was a bit too intimidating to him. “It’s okay, baby. I just haven’t seen Yeollie being that whipped in so long." She gave him a small smile, looking back at the papers in front of her. Wheein giggled and Chanyeol just threw up his hands.

“I’m not… whipped,” he murmured, scratching his head sheepishly and glancing at Baekhyun. Making him nervous wasn’t easy but apparently it wasn't that big of a challenge for the girls. “Okay, I wanted to show you two more?” Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly as he watched the man. He wasn’t used to see him like this, but he loved it.

“Show me.” Chanyeol took off a dress and overalls from the hanger, showing Baekhyun the end products with his incorporated designs. The man looked proud and he could see how exciting the job was for him despite his tiredness, visible in the dark shadows under his eyes and occasional moments of spacing out.

“Look, this was the one you almost cried over when I told you to redo it, remember?” the man smiled, running his fingers through his already disheveled white hair. “When we talked in the booth?” How could Baekhyun even forget that? This was the day Chanyeol had stayed over for the first time, trying to comfort him after they had kissed in the little booth. The design wasn’t the reason he felt so down though, not that Chanyeol knew about it.

“Yeah, I remember the one…” he murmured, his fingers gliding over the fabric. The man watched him carefully.

“Bad memory?” he shook his head, smiling softly.

“No, not at all.”

“Elaborate?” Chanyeol tilted his head, curious.

“Nothing to talk about." He looked up, still smiling. “It’s beautiful.” The man furrowed his brows slightly, giving him a questioning look but Baekhyun only kissed his cheek in reponse. “You guys really did an amazing job, I’m so impressed… I wish Jongdae could see that and could have been a part of it, he would love it so much.”

“He will see that. He and Minseok will get the passes for the runway show.” Chanyeol found his notepad in the mess on the big table in the middle of the room and sat down on the floor by the hanger. “And thank you. I gotta work now,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, when Baekhyun joined him. “I’m sorry. Just three more days and I’ll take you on a proper date, okay?” The boy placed his hand on his forearm, caressing the skin with his thumb.

“It’s okay, I understand, we’ll make up for it when you have time.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Right now or when you’ll have time?” He slid his arm around Chanyeol’s.

“Both?” Chanyeol nuzzled his cheek, taking a deeper breath. “You want my laptop or something? I won’t use it for another hour,” he murmured, his hand sneaking under Baekhyun’s hoodie and sliding up along his spine. The boy shivered, smiling softly.

“It’s fine, I’ll just work on my Art History assignment.” Chanyeol hummed in response, closing his eyes and when he was sure that the girls were too busy with their own taks, he lazily kissed his neck, his hot breath tickling Baekhyun’s skin. He sat up straight after a short while, remembering where they were and sighed quietly, giving Baekhyun a long look and clicking his pen.

“I love this job but now I’d rather do you than this,” he muttered quietly, so only Baekhyun could hear him. The boy blushed, looking up at him and smiling a little.

“It can still be a possibility if you’re not too tired later, sir.”

“I can’t exactly guarantee that I’ll be able to stay straight or move after sleeping 20 hours in the past week, doll. But I’d fucking love to.”

“It’s fine, I understand… I can still take care of you.” Baekhyun kissed his arm and smiled, tilting his head a little, his pretty neck in full sight.

“I need to deal with the urgent things first,” Chanyeol whispered lowly, his gaze following the soft lines on his skin. “But as soon as I do, I’m all yours.”

“Works for me. I’ll be waiting for you," the boy assured, biting his lip. The man nodded and after one last kiss he finally got to work, scribbling in his notebook, checking numbers on the clothes on the hanger and writing down small lists. The office gradually fell silent, if it wasn’t for the sound of pens and pencils on the paper, clicking of the keyboard, and an occasional question or a remark from someone from the team. Chanyeol bustled about, checking everything and organizing the papers, putting them in special files scattered on the floor as they already run out of the place on the table.

“Wasn’t joking with the squats." He said after a while and smiled at Baekhyun, crouching for the tenth time to put another set of documents in a plastic sleeve into a colored binder.

“I can see that, yeah. It’s an athletic job you have there.”

“You were supposed to support me, not mock me.” Chanyeol shook his head with an exaggeratedly disappointed expression. “Worst boyfriend of the year and we haven’t even been on a date.”

“I thought we had one, though?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

“Having sex is not a date, you romantically-impaired idiot.” Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol looked down at him pointedly, ignoring a whine from Hyejin and Wheein giggling behind his back.

“Well, there goes my idea of our second date.”

“You want a boyfriend or a fuckboy?” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, reaching for the mug he left on the table to sip his long cold coffee.

“I only want you,” he smiled, putting his chin on his palm and looking at Chanyeol, who made a dying sound, dropping to his knees.

“Bitch… you’re cheesier than Moonie… I can’t… fucking take it.”

“Hm, I know you like it, though,” he chuckled and glanced at Moonbyul giving Chanyeol the middle finger. The man smiled lopsidedly, making a face at his friend.

“Says who?”

“Says the text you sent me earlier today saying you wanted me to come ASAP ‘cause you missed me.”

“That wasn’t cheesy,” he grumbled, browsing one of the binders, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Baekhyun chuckled, grabbing his phone and taking a quick picture of his _boyfriend_.

“Wasn’t it?” Chanyeol just shook his head, falling silent, focused on his work again. He made a small break to eat, when Baekhyun reminded him of the dinner and set up his laptop on the table, looking through pictures, editing them and taking notes. It was comfortably quiet, until Wheein finally got up from her seat, stretching with a whine to announce that she’s going home. Soon enough, at 11 PM, the whole team finished their tasks for the week and talked over the things they still needed to do before commissioning sewing the clothes to their supplier and Hyejin ordered everyone to go home and rest properly after the last few crazy days. When the team prepared to go home, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to pack his stuff and went around the office, cleaning up the mess a little after he called them a cab.

“Oh, god, finally." He sighed, laying his head on Baekhyun’s lap when they sat in the backseat together. “I kinda wanna cry but I’m too tired.” Baekhyun’s fingers slid through Chanyeol’s hair, scratching his scalp softly.

“You can sleep if you want to, you worked hard.”

"Hmm… Were you very bored?" The man closed his eyes, almost purring under Baekhyun's touch.

“No, it was actually really interesting watching you work like this. It was so different from what I knew? It seems really complicated though? There’s a lot to do.” His fingertips were tracing small patterns on his scalp.

"Yeah, there is. We're just finishing, that's why it's so crazy now," he muttered. "Maybe you'll see the runway show and that backstage, it's gonna be even crazier."

“Have you ever done that or is it the first time?” His fingers slid on the man’s cheek, softly caressing the warm skin.

"I have, it's my third year in the company already," Chanyeol yawned, settling comfortably. "It's just kinda frantic this year with all the collaboration stuff," he explained.

“Do you like it better though, with the collaborations and everything?”

"The clothes came out great and I love them. It was just my first time doing something like this, you know. And of all the nice people we've chosen you and you were so fucking hard to work with…" Baekhyun was about to answer when he realized that his boyfriend had fallen asleep already, his head resting softly on his thighs. He smiled at the sight, his fingers massaging the scalp for the entirety of the drive. When they finally arrived in front of the student’s building, Baekhyun paid the driver, slowly waking Chanyeol up, his sleepy eyes making his heart beat just a bit faster and stronger. They didn’t talk a lot in the elevator. Chanyeol seemed exhausted and Baekhyun wanted him to rest. The man thanked him for everything and they finally entered the place. It wasn’t long before they found their way to Baekhyun’s bedroom after going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They were now lying comfortably on the bed, the only thing being different from usual was Chanyeol’s head resting on the boy’s chest instead of the other way around. Baekhyun’s fingers were moving through Chanyeol’s white locks, slowly massaging his scalp as the student was softly humming a random tune. The man made his best to stay awake but Baekhyun could see his eyes closing involuntarily.

"You're so cute," Chanyeol muttered, turning to his side and throwing a leg across Baekhyun's thighs. He was wearing a white oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers, his sweatpants neatly hung over the chair by the large desk in the corner of the room. He scooted closer, pulling Baekhyun into an octopus embrace, his arm wrapped around his waist. "I promise I'll be... a real boyfriend. Soon," he whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

“I know you will, but until then, I’ll wait and I’ll take care of you.” Baekhyun almost whispered, his fingers now on the man’s nape and he kissed the top of his head, softly. “You’re doing great and I’m proud of you," he added slowly. He was rarely on this side in his relationships. People tended to baby him a lot. But Baekhyun didn’t mind. All he wanted was for them to be together and for Chanyeol to be happy. Right now was a pretty good compromise of it all.

Chanyeol's breath soon evened out, lulling Baekhyun to sleep. He fell asleep in his embrace, feeling the warmth of his arms, calm and peaceful until his dreams took a different turn. He dreamt of the man's touch, his hands on his body, recalling it, feeling the heat culminating in his loins. Baekhyun’s heart was beating crazily, his skin hot and he felt his body shiver when he finally reached his climax, waking up a few seconds later, sweaty and contented. He heard a soft chuckle and felt Chanyeol kissing him on the lips, before he turned to reach for the tissues Baekhyun left on the nightstand. It took him a few seconds to understand what happened, and he looked at the man, his eyes still a bit unfocused.

“Chanyeol…” he whispered.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol wiped off his hand and carefully cleaned Baekhyun, helping him put on his pair of boxers back. He almost couldn't see him in the darkness of the room, his eyes still not used to the lack of light.

“W-What… was that?” Baekhyun asked, his hands searching for the man’s face. He had an incredible desire to kiss him right now.

"I don't know," Chanyeol huffed out a laugh, throwing the tissue on the small cabinet beside the bed. "I woke up and we were already halfway through so... I just finished," he grinned. "I got so confused at first and stopped, and you _whimpered_ ," he murmured, kissing him softly.

“I did not whimper…” he murmured, his fingers caressing the soft cheek. “Thank you,” he kissed the tip of his nose. “But you’re tired…”

"You did and it was cute and hot as fuck," Chanyeol smirked. "So needy. I loved it. The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Byun."

“The pleasure actually was mine, Mr. Park.” He kissed him on the lips, slowly, sensually. Chanyeol hummed lazily, his tongue sliding over Baekhyun's lower lip.

"You'll have lots of chances to say thank you, doll," he murmured, squeezing his asscheek. "Now go to sleep, it's 3 AM."

“But I wanted to do something for you…” he pouted. Chanyeol laughed quietly, pulling the covers over them.

"Well, if you don't wanna sleep, who am I to stop you?" Baekhyun smiled happily, lying on top of Chanyeol and looking at him.

“You wouldn’t even be able to stop me even if you tried.”

"You want me to fight you?" The man yawned, covering his mouth with his hands and settling comfortably under the boy. "Too tired right now but we can totally consider that." The boy chuckled, playing with a strand of his hair.

“I would like to see you try, old man.”

"Oh, hell yeah I will," Chanyeol raised a brow. "You wanna play the break-me game?"

“I definitely do." He smirked, rubbing the tip of his nose against Chanyeol’s.

"Oh, fuck," the man sighed, "you keep giving me ideas and we barely even started."

“Oh, yeah? What kind of ideas?”

"I feel like you know exactly what you're doing, darling, so don't make me explain it. We'll talk it through at some point," Chanyeol murmured, placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips, fingers circling the prominent bones visible under his fair skin. "So you're ready for all the fuck up stuff I think of." Baekhyun shivered, leaning down and kissing him slowly before looking into his eyes.

“I can’t wait for that talk, Mr. Park.”

"Really?" he returned the kiss, lightly biting on his lower lip. "I just hope I won't scare you off."

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled, kissing him again, his tongue sliding on the man’s lip. Chanyeol pulled him closer for a longer kiss, his warm hands wandering on his back and sides, unhurriedly exploring his slender body. Baekhyun’s hips were moving against Chanyeol’s sensually grinding against the man’s crotch as his hand was making its way on his side until it reached the man’s lower stomach.

"I'm really not gonna stop you, doll," Chanyeol whispered in his ear and bit on it lightly, spreading his legs a bit to give Baekhyun more access. The student smirked, sliding his tongue up his jaw.

“What a good boy you are, Mr. Park," he murmured in the man’s ear, his fingers finally finding his cock and stroking it slowly.

"Excuse me," Chanyeol huffed out a laugh and inhaled sharply at the touch, leaning into it immediately. "Cold bitch."

“That’s why you like me,” Baekhyun added, his lips now on the man’s neck.

"I like you for being a bitch, not for your ice fucking cold hands," the man murmured, stuttering a little, when Baekhyun kissed the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“I can stop if you don’t like it?” Baekhyun’s fingers let go of him slowly, his teeth biting on the skin of his neck. Chanyeol almost whined, his nails scratching Baekhyun's back through the t-shirt.

"Oh, fuck no. Come back!"

“So needy, aren’t we?” Baekhyun murmured sarcastically, his thumb sliding on the tip of the man’s cock, his mouth going back to sensually suck on the warm skin.

"Don't get used to it."

“Hm, why not?” He let his fingers slid around the length, slowly moving his hand up and down. “Too proud, sir?” he asked, his voice still not louder than a whisper, his warm breath hitting the now red, wet skin on Chanyeol’s neck.

"Are you trying to tell me that Mr. Byun Baekhyun wants to top me?"

“I am not _trying_ to tell you anything, Mr. Park.” He tightened his fingers a little, moving a bit faster and looking in his eyes, their breath meddling between their lips. Chanyeol smiled, his half-lidded eyes fluttering open.

"That's… that's not gonna happen today, Mr. Byun. Maybe I'll let you do that later," he let out, trying to control his hitching breath, "if you earn it."

“You will _let_ me?” His hand never tired, he kept moving, his eyes in Chanyeol’s and a smirk on his face.

"Haven't I made myself clear enough?"

“I don’t think that you have.” He tightened his hand, going faster. The man under him let out a muffled moan, gripping his shoulders tightly. He held his breath, his eyes momentarily shutting close. Baekhyun leaned down and his tongue slid on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. “You should let it all go, big boy.” He heard the man huff, his nails digging into his skin.

"You little bitch," he groaned, forcing himself to tear one hand and slightly pulling on Baekhyun's wrist, just like he had done during their first time. The student chuckled, letting go of the man’s length and he looked at him.

“What is going on? Too much for you?” he asked with a satisfied smile, pushing Chanyeol’s hair away from his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" the man half opened his eyes, looking completely spaced out, rolling his hips on instinct. He grabbed his hand, pressing it to his throat, his muscles relaxing again. Baekhyun seemed a bit surprised, much like he had been when Chanyeol had first done that. He understood that it made him more excited, he just had no idea how and what he was supposed to do. He was a bit scared he could hurt him, but he figured the man knew what he was doing, and he let him push his hand a bit harder on his neck.

He kissed his jaw, and when he felt Chanyeol’s hips jerking, his fingers went back around the man’s cock, a bit tighter, moving with precision. His eyes never left the designer’s face. His expression was pure bliss and he looked even more beautiful than usual with his cheeks flushed, eyes closed, and lips parted in a voiceless moan. He held Baekhyun's hand on his throat for a short while, his breath getting ragged and hitching under the pressure. After a minute he let out a broken moan, his grip on the boy's shoulder tightening painfully as his muscles tensed and he came, warm spurts staining Baekhyun's shirt. The boy smiled, kissing the man’s cheek and watching him come down from the high, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. Baekhyun loved the sight of Chanyeol looking so calm and relaxed. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t actually understand what the man liked, because right now, Chanyeol looked happy.

"You're awesome," the man muttered, still completely spaced out. He was breathing steadily already, their fingers laced next to his head. He parted his lips to talk but closed them, simply hugging Baekhyun instead. He pulled him close, placing a hand on his nape and stroking his head gently, somehow making the boy feel so little again.

“I should clean you up,” Baekhyun murmured, kissing the man’s jaw. Chanyeol let out a displeased sound, hugging him closer. Baekhyun chuckled.

“You know you’ll regret it?” His hand found Chanyeol’s, his fingers sliding between the man’s, and he kissed his cheek, nuzzling it with the tip of his nose. There was no answer besides a calm, even breath. Baekhyun smiled softly and let him sleep, his thumb caressing the back of his hand in the first pale sun rays.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun could have been running and trying to make it on time, but he was way too comfortable between Chanyeol’s arms, the warm skin of his neck and his slow breathing lulling him back to sleep. He supposed it was fine, missing one class, after all the ones he had already missed before. Maybe it was not a good idea, but Baekhyun couldn’t get himself to care. Only when Chanyeol finally got up and they took a shower together, Baekhyun thought he maybe should hurry a bit. Here he was now, walking through the academy’s hallways, looking for his group of friends, when he heard a low voice calling for him. He turned around to see Professor Do and he scrunched up his nose as the man was walking up to him.

“Good morning, Professor.” He bowed down respectfully.

"Good morning." Mr. Do gave Baekhyun a stern look. "Can you please tell me why you were absent on my class, Mr. Byun?" Baekhyun looked away for a few seconds, trying to come up with a good excuse.

“I was… feeling… a bit sick…?”

"May I expect a doctor's note from you?"

“I… I mean… It wasn’t that bad, so I did not…” He cleared his throat. For once he wouldn’t have Jongdae to blame for this. Damn, _he hated Park Chanyeol_. “I mean… I figured I shouldn’t bother going to the doctor, they’re busy, you know?”

"Why have you bothered to come here then?" The man sighed deeply. "You can make up for it on my other class." Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“W-What?! Seriously, again?! It’s not even my fault!”

"Whose fault is this, then?" He raised a brow, his lips pressed in a tight line, as his phone chimed. He ignored it, looking at Baekhyun expectantly.

“You should ask you best friend,” he rolled his eyes, whispering to himself. “I told you, sir, I was sick.” He couldn’t lose time in another class when he already barely had enough of it to see Chanyeol.

"Of course. I expect to see you on my next class." The professor turned around, heading to the teacher's room.

**From Chanyeol:** _did baekhyun come to the class?_

**From Kyungsoo:** _he did not_

**From Kyungsoo:** _but what’s new?_

**From Chanyeol:** _sorry for that 💕_

**From Chanyeol:** _hope he looked happy at least_

**From Kyungsoo:** _he actually did_

**From Kyungsoo:** _until i called him out_

**From Chanyeol:** _park chanyeol's magic fingers B)_

**From Kyungsoo:** _when did i ask again?_

**From Chanyeol:** _not sorry_

**From Chanyeol:** _say hi to my boy_

**From Kyungsoo:** _not a chance_

**From Kyungsoo:** _do it yourself_

**From Kyungsoo:** _and if your fingers really were magic then they’d make miracles and make Byun Baekhyun come to my classes._

**From Chanyeol:** _maybe next time_

**From Chanyeol:** _they do miracles but do you wanna hear about it_

**From Chanyeol:** _love you, hope you won't have a trauma now_

**From Chanyeol:** _just like i do from seeing you suck dick_

**From Kyungsoo:** _i had one since the first day i met you_

**From Kyungsoo:** _seeing me suck dick is actually really educational._

**From Kyungsoo:** _at least next time teach your ‘boy’ how to lie properly, this was a mess_

**From Kyungsoo:** _just like you_

**From Chanyeol:** _i don't need lessons from you_

**From Chanyeol:** _and my boy does way more fun things with that pretty mouth of his_

**From Kyungsoo:** _and i still don’t wanna know how my student gets laid or sucks dicks, thank you very much_

**From Chanyeol:** _:) :) :)_

**From Kyungsoo:** _i definitely wish you were dead_

**From Chanyeol:** _i came back once, it's enough_

**From Kyungsoo:** _you never cease to amuse me._

****

**From Kyungsoo:** _all i’m saying, park, is that your boyfriend should take this more seriously and i thought you’d help, but instead you’re fucking him and making him miss my class, you’re actually the worst friend ever_

**From Chanyeol:** _let me finish the project and i promise i'll take my time babysitting_

****

**From Kyungsoo:** _perfect, we’ll do that then._

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket while he was in his Art History class, Professor Lee ranting about some old man and half of the class falling asleep on their table. He pulled out the device and smiled when he saw the name of the sender displayed on the screen.

**From Chanyeol:** _a little birdie told me a certain professor isn't happy with you_

**From Baekhyun:** _a very little bird, i’m pretty sure_

**From Chanyeol:** _never tell him that_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _next time tell me earlier, i'll wake you up_

**From Baekhyun:** _he’s gotta accept his height, that’s sad that he doesn’t._

****

**From Baekhyun:** _not gonna happen but thank you_

**From Chanyeol:** _why that's stupid_

**From Baekhyun:** _what’s stupid is having to leave your ass earlier when we already barely have time to be together_

**From Chanyeol:** _but now you have to make up for it_

**From Chanyeol:** _just two days_

**From Chanyeol:** _i'm gonna take you on a date, buy you dinner and ask about your favorite color_

**From Baekhyun:** _is my favorite color relevant to decide if you wanna go further with me?_

**From Chanyeol:** _what did you expect of a gay fashion designer?_

**From Chanyeol:** _i just wanna get to know your other inside_

**From Baekhyun:** _true, should have known that_

Baekhyun chuckled as he read the second text.

**From Baekhyun:** _should i let you dig deep?_

**From Chanyeol:** _you've already done that_

**From Baekhyun:** _sure you could go deeper_

**From Baekhyun:** _what kind of date is it gonna be?_

**From Baekhyun:** _fancy or comfortable?_

**From Chanyeol:** _i opt for comfortable but i may agree to fancy since i look amazing in suits_

**From Baekhyun:** _you also look amazing naked, so, you know._

**From Baekhyun:** _my ass does look great in suits too._

**From Chanyeol:** _i know_

**From Chanyeol:** _that doesn't go with your warpaint though_

**From Baekhyun:** _i know it may seem unbelievable, but i know how to clean myself up_

**From Baekhyun:** _it’s just a fashion statement_

**From Chanyeol:** _the mess from today's morning speaks against you_

**From Baekhyun:** _the mess from this morning was all your fault bitch_

**From Chanyeol:** _i don't remember making you do that_

**From Baekhyun:** _you suck, park chanyeol_

**From Chanyeol:** _and i'm great at it, mr byun_

**From Baekhyun:** _so you say :)_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _you literally screamed last time, remember?_

**From Chanyeol:** _any break today? send me your schedule :(_

**From Baekhyun:** _i scream all the time_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll send it by email. i have an hour free at 3 pm._

**From Chanyeol:** _cool_

**From Chanyeol:** _i may come by for a coffee or a quick memory refreshing session_

**From Baekhyun:** _thought you were too busy?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll be at the library, if it’s waking up any sudden desire in you._

**From Chanyeol:** _i am, i'll just stay a bit longer at work if i have to_

**From Chanyeol:** _a sexy librarian in a pair of thin glasses giving me looks from above his book sounds kinda cute_

**From Baekhyun:** _don’t do stupid things for me_

**From Baekhyun:** _is it a fantasy or a memory?_

**From Chanyeol:** _stop me_

**From Chanyeol:** _guess that one_

**From Baekhyun:** _my glasses and i would rather not_

**From Baekhyun:** _we’ll be waiting for you though_

**From Baekhyun:** _working seriously on my assignment_

**From Baekhyun:** _“in what name does Park Chanyeol’s dick feel so good?”_

**From Baekhyun:** _gotta find lots of info to write this essay._

**From Chanyeol:** _i'll come for the glasses_

**From Chanyeol:** _two days and i'll give you so much info you won't be able to sit down and write it_

**From Baekhyun:** _will i be able to walk?_

**From Chanyeol:** _let's make you not_

**From Baekhyun:** _let’s_.

**From Baekhyun:** _you think you can really come though?_

**From Baekhyun:** _we haven’t seen each other that much this morning :(_

**From Chanyeol:** _missing me?_

**From Chanyeol:** _yes, i'll be there 3 pm sharp :)_

**From Baekhyun:** _only missing your cute ears, not your personality_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll be waiting for you <3_

**From Chanyeol:** _do you wanna make me hate them again_

**From Chanyeol:** _you gotta throw me the sexy look though or i'm not picking you up_

**From Baekhyun:** _don’t hate them, they’re adorable, i’m in love with them._

**From Baekhyun:** _well, if that’s the condition, i guess i have no choice_

**From Chanyeol:** _what a good boy_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _much like you last night_

**From Chanyeol:** _i was serious though, don't get used to it_

**From Baekhyun:** _i honestly can’t wait to hear all you have to tell me_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _not a first date talk, babe_

**From Baekhyun:** _what about the second date?_

"Mr. Byun?” Professor Lee asked in his monotonous voice, raising his tired gaze from his notes and, looking straight at him. "Can you please stop using your phone in class?" Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“Sorry,” he muttered, and hid the phone until Mr. Lee was back to looking at the papers in front of him. His took out the phone again, hiding it under the table.

**From Chanyeol:** _so impatient_

**From Chanyeol:** _i want to ask about your favorite animal first :(_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _this one is easy ~_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll ask you if you’re more of a dog or a cat person_

**From Baekhyun:** _the teacher just scolded me :(_

**From Chanyeol:** _dog!!! person_

**From Chanyeol:** _don't text in class dumbass_

The next message was a picture of a small black poodle sitting on a couch with a bright pink ball between its teeth, a light blue collar on its neck.

**From Chanyeol:** _you gotta meet toben someday_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _no_

**From Baekhyun:** _omg! SO ADORABLE !!!!_

**From Baekhyun:** _i didn’t know you had a dog?_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m in love, look at that face!_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _you didn't ask_

**From Chanyeol:** _looking at it everyday_

**From Chanyeol:** _love of my life_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _yeah i guess i didn’t_

**From Baekhyun:** _understandable_.

**From Baekhyun:** _how old is he?_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _3, he's a baby just like you_

**From Chanyeol:** _you'll get along_

**From Chanyeol:** _don't text in class_

**From Baekhyun:** _if i’m a baby, what does that make you, old man?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i hope we will!_

**From Baekhyun:** _watch me not listen to you._

**From Chanyeol:** _a well-functioning adult in his twenties_

**From Chanyeol:** _you're gonna get minus points and for what_

**From Baekhyun:** _an adult who’s dating a baby, huh?_

**From Chanyeol:** _at least you're legal on paper, kid_

**From Baekhyun:** _for you. and mr lee rarely gives minus points, he’s a nice guy, unlike SOMEONE._

**From Baekhyun:** _you’re just jealous ‘cause you’re old and wrinkly_

**From Chanyeol:** _i'm not and we both know that_

**From Chanyeol:** _don't hate on soo, he's doing his job_

**From Chanyeol:** _don't text in class_

**From Baekhyun:** _do we though?_

**From Baekhyun:** _he’s doing his job, and he hates me_

**From Baekhyun:** _don’t text at work_

**From Chanyeol:** _he actually really likes you_

**From Chanyeol:** _i had a mini break, had to wait for sun to send me some stuff_

**From Baekhyun:** _yeah right_

**From Baekhyun:** _you know it would have been a perfect love story between professor do and i_

**From Baekhyun:** _i was like super super excited to meet him because i’m completely in love with his work_

**From Baekhyun:** _but it went wrong from the very first day because of Jongdae_

**From Baekhyun:** _we were supposed to fall in love and paint together and make love on a big sheet with our bodies covered in paint_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _it could have been perfect_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’m glad to hear you’re at least resting a little bit_

**From Chanyeol:** _i don't know how making love on the hard floor with just a piece of cloth under your butt seems appealing but okay_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _that was my dream when i was 15, who asked for your opinion, mr park?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i thought it was a free judgment zone?_

**From Baekhyun:** _go eat something too._

**From Chanyeol:** _it is, i'm just saying_

**From Chanyeol:** _nah_

**From Baekhyun:** _you’re just jealous because this was the dream i had with professor do._

**From Baekhyun:** _bitch wtf_

**From Baekhyun:** _go eat something! you did not even eat breakfast this morning!_

**From Chanyeol:** _how can i be jealous of you if i still don't know your first pet's name_

**From Chanyeol:** _okay i will mom_

**From Baekhyun:** _his name was bob, and i wanted to call him sponge and my mom refused and i was sad for a week._

**From Baekhyun:** _i feel like you’re lying. i need proof_.

**From Chanyeol:** _what animal was that_

**From Baekhyun:** _a bunny_

**From Chanyeol:** _BOB_

**From Chanyeol:** _need to go back to work, babe_

**From Chanyeol:** _see you in 3 hours!!!_

**From Baekhyun:** _bob, indeed._

**From Baekhyun:** _YOU BETTER EAT SOMETHING_

**From Baekhyun:** _see you later! take care of yourself <3_

"He sent me a heart," Chanyeol rested his head on Moonbyul's shoulder. The office was empty apart from the pair, who sat next to each other with their laptops open, making the last corrections before sending the technical details to their supplier.

“Yes, babe, he always does.” she chuckled and gently patted his cheek.

"It's like the third or something, that's not always," he smiled, pecking her hand. "Cute."

“You’re honestly so whipped.” She turned her head to look at him. “I love you.”

"I love you too," Chanyeol purred, straightening in his seat and stretching lazily, his joins cracking with an unpleasant sound. "I'm… He's just so cute and funny. I can't wait to actually get to know him more," he sighed, a small smile on his lips. Moonbyul looked at him softly. Chanyeol had always been a happy man, but he definitely looked different now that he was with Baekhyun.

“And when will that be?”

"In two days when we finish this shit," he closed his eyes for a second and opened them wide, taking a sip of his already cold coffee. "Can't wait. I totally want to learn some stuff. We're theoretically together for almost three weeks but we spent maybe like three days with each other? And a few coffee breaks or rides home," Chanyeol muttered, his eyes on the laptop screen where he was organizing several files, ticking off items on his way too long to-do list.

“Yeah, I realize it was the worst time to start dating anyone.” she murmured and looked at him. “Well, the good thing is that we’re almost done, that he did not run away, even if you guys can’t see each other, and that apparently he still likes your ass after all this time.” she chuckled. “Where are you gonna take him anyway?”

"I know, right? I wasn't sure if he was even going to stay and wait. I haven't had the time to actually think about this, to be honest," Chanyeol rolled his eyes, biting down on his nail. Moonbyul pushed his hand away. "Right now, I'm so fucking tired I'd love to just order takeout and lie in bed. But I'm probably gonna take him out for some dinner and maybe we'll just go for a walk and talk? We could go to the park, it's pretty at night," he rubbed his face with both hands, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know, I just wanna sleep forever. I need to take pills again to fall asleep properly, did I tell you?" Moonbyul looked at him, a bit worried. They were all exhausted, but Chanyeol was overworking himself. She slid her hand on his back and caressed it softly.

“You did not," she shook her head a little. “You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. Is it only work or is there something else?” She tilted her head a little, observing his face. Chanyeol simply shrugged, tearing his gaze away from the computer to look at his friend.

"Just work. And I was a bit stressed about Baekhyun and you know that. And… he's seen me naked so I kinda… was thinking… about stuff," he finished in a murmur. Moonbyul took his hands, caressing them with her thumbs and looking at him softly. She knew how hard it was for him, she had seen it, every time he had to explain why the scar was there and how it happened.

“Chanyeol, you need to understand that you don’t have to tell him anything if you’re not ready to talk about it. And he has to understand that.” she offered him a small smile. “You have every right to keep it to yourself for the time being, and, of course, you’ll have to tell him one day, but only when you feel comfortable enough to do it.”

"I know, I just… it's been seven years and three years of fucking therapy and I thought I was over it already," he groaned, clenching his fists in frustration. "Yet I'm still having nightmares every time I think about it too much."

“I know, it’s frustrating because it’s been such a long time, and you feel like you’re doing okay and suddenly you have nightmares again, but it’s gonna be fine, Chanyeol. Eventually it will all just be gone. And you know you tend to have more nightmares when you’re stressed out, so you can always come to me if you feel this way? You know that, right?” she asked, slowly putting her hand on his cheek. “I’m not exactly the best with words, but I can still try to change your mood and make you laugh.”

"It's okay, baby. Thank you, you're the best and you're right," the man sighed, wrapping his arms around her, his cheek pressed to her shoulder. "I love you. You wanna hear my advice for you too?"

“Hm, I don’t know, do I?” her fingers were on the man’s nape, caressing his warm skin.

"Confess to Yongsun," he chuckled, quickly hugging Moonbyul tighter so she couldn't run away from him like she usually did when he picked up the subject. She scrunched up her nose, still trying to push him away.

“You suck," she murmured and Chanyeol hummed happily in response, not letting the girl go. “Also, you should definitely take Baekhyun to the Green Leaf Restaurant, that’s where I’m taking Yongsun for our first date in like a million years.”

"Oh, I forgot about this place! You're right, I'm gonna get a table," the man kissed her temple, burying his face in her neck. He was way too tall and his limbs too long to comfortably settle in the thin girl's embrace. “And confess to Sunnie so we can do double dates and be not single together."

“I would never in my life go on double dates, believe me.”

"Of course we would."

“You wish.”

"I know it, it would be so cute!" Chanyeol whined. "We could go to the movies together… and ice cream…"

“Why would we do that together when you can do it all alone with your boyfriend?” she shook her head. “Is your boyfriend the kind of guy to kiss you in public? You’d be sad if he didn’t want just because I was there.”

"I'm… not sure? We haven't been in public together yet. I told you I almost don't know him."

“Well, take him to that restaurant first, and then you can talk about double dates. With Kyungsoo and Jongin. Not me.”

"But I wanna go with you and watch you being cute with your adorable girlfriend!"

“Since when have you got a girlfriend?” Yongsun asked as she walked in, tilting her head a little at their position. Moonbyul looked at Chanyeol, pinching his hip.

“I don’t, he’s just stupid, don’t listen to him.”

"Yeah, she doesn't. But she wants to," Chanyeol grinned, forcing himself to sit up and freeing Moonbyul from his weight. She punched him in the arm and he stuck out his tongue in response.

“Really?” Yongsun asked, sitting down and facing them. “Someone on mind?” she gave her a small smile.

“Shouldn’t we go back to work?” Moonbyul said, turning towards her computer.

"Yeah, she's just too shy to ask her out." The man got up to kiss Yongsun on the cheek as a greeting and went to the corner of the room to turn the coffee machine on. "We're running out of coffee again."

“Wheein went to get some,” Yongsun said, glancing at Moonbyul and giving her a thumbs up as an encouragement for her to confess. Chanyeol was smiling from ear to ear, not even trying to hide his smile, taking out three mugs from the white cabinet.

"That's great!" Yongsun chuckled.

“Yeah. And we’re almost done so that’s even better!”

"Yay," Chanyeol cheered tiredly, barely moving his hand. "I'm so tired it doesn't even make me happy anymore. What _would_ make me happy though, is Moonbyul confessing to her crush and going on a double date with me," he said slowly, looking pointedly at his friend, trying to hide her blush behind her long blonde hair.

“Would you please shut the fuck up?” she murmured.

“Double date? So cute!” Yongsun said, smiling brightly, and she turned to Moonbyul again. “I’m sure she’d love hearing you confess to her, you’re amazing, Moonie!” Moonbyul put her hands on her face, mumbling a _thank you_.

"I know, right?" Chanyeol passed her a mug, quickly coming back with two others. He placed a colorful mug with streaming hot coffee in front of Moonbyul, pecking the tip of her head. She pushed him away and grabbed the mug, sipping from it instantly.

“Do you know who’s her crush, Yeollie?”

"Of course I do." He winked to Yongsun, sitting down by the table and checking his watch. "I'm going for a break before 3 PM, so I'll be going in two hours. Sunnie, will you help Byul finish the materials for the graphics? I'll stay later."

“Yeah, of course I’d love to help her!” she smiled happily.

"Great! Thank you, babe," Chanyeol returned the smile, lightly kicking Moonbyul under the table. She threw him a dark glance, kicking him back, and went back to look at her screen. The man chuckled under his breath, focusing on his computer as well. "Hope you have fun," he added in a whisper.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun was reading a really boring piece on renaissance paintings, his glasses falling from his nose, and his hair a mess from running his fingers in it too many times. He didn’t understand why he had to study this, it’s not like it was helping with his art in any way. He sighed again, letting his head fall on the book opened in front of him. He wished he could go already.

Before he could close his eyes, he heard quick footsteps and a moment later Chanyeol appeared in his sight and crouched to look him in the eyes.

"Hi, Baekhyun." the student looked at him, whining.

“My life sucks.”

"At least you look fuckable," Chanyeol smirked, covering his hand with his own.

“Nothing new.” he lifted his head and smiled softly. “Hi.”

"Hi," the man stood up and bent down to give him a soft kiss. Baekhyun’s hand found the man’s cheek and he smiled against his lips. "Want to get lunch with me?"

“You bet I do.” he stood up quickly, grabbing his stuff and closing the book without even looking at the page. “What do you wanna eat?”

"You?" Chanyeol quirked a brow, squeezing his hip lightly.

“Who doesn’t?” Baekhyun murmured, stepping closer and kissing his cheek.

"Bold," the man snorted, rolling his eyes. "How was your day?"

“It sucked. I hate Art History. The only good thing about this class is that I can use my phone ‘cause the teacher is almost blind,” he whined and rested his head against the man’s chest. “What about you?”

"Surprise, surprise, I'm fucking tired," he smiled lopsidedly, leading the boy in the direction of the academy's cafeteria.

“You should use your break to take a nap. Well, eat and take a nap.” he followed the man, his backpack on one shoulder and his free hand finding Chanyeol’s.

"I don't have time for naps," the man laced his fingers with his, rubbing his face with his free hand. He looked pale, the dark shadows below his eyes even more visible against the fair skin and unhealthy pink tint of his cheeks. Baekhyun was worried.

“If you have time to come and see me, you have time to sleep. You should use it, or else you’re gonna collapse.”

"But I'd rather see you than sleep. I'm not sleeping anyway, so half an hour doesn't make much difference," he explained in a monotonous voice. "We're almost finishing anyway."

“I’d rather you stay alive than you see me.” he looked up at him. “I forbid you to take me on a date if you don’t sleep for at least twelve hours straight before.”

"Oh, come on," the man rolled his eyes at Baekhyun, squeezing his hand. The student could see people in the corridor looking at them. He did not really care about it; he was a bit worried Chanyeol would.

“Not a chance, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun squeezed his hand back. “You can sleep at my place though, for more than twelve hours.”

"Your bed is uncomfortable," the man pointed out, making a face. "But I'm afraid I don't have any easels for you to play with at my place."

“I don’t even know where you live,” Baekhyun said, “my bed is not uncomfortable, you’re a giant. Also, I don’t need anything else than a piece of paper and a pen.”

"I'm not a giant, your bed is short because you're a midget," Chanyeol shrugged, sitting down by one of the small round tables in the cafeteria and turning around to look at the menu written down on the chalkboard above the wooden bar decorated with chrome-plated elements.

“I’m not a midget, you abnormally big idiot.” Baekhyun put his backpack down, careful with it for once.

"You're tiny," Chanyeol kissed the tip of his nose, pinching his cheek. "What do you want to eat? It's on me." Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“The less expensive one.” he smiled and kissed the man’s cheek.

"Don't be stupid. If you don't choose, I'm doing it for you."

“I did choose.” He took off his jacket and Chanyeol draped his coat on the chair. “What do you want?”

"I'll go," he smiled, fishing out his wallet and lightly pressing on Baekhyun's shoulders to make him sit down and walking up to the counter. The boy watched him cross the room in a few long strides, several heads turning around following the man. He was back soon, plopping down on his chair, passing Baekhyun a coffee cup. The boy thanked him with a smile.

"So why is your life hell this time?"

“Because class is boring as fuck,” he sighed, “I’m not here to learn about old painters who are dead, I wanna draw, paint and create.” He pouted and Chanyeol let out a chuckle.

"But you have to learn that so you're painting and creating consciously referencing the styles. I did the same at my school," he shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, Jongdae has to do it to, but it’s so boriiiiing,” Baekhyun threw his head back dramatically and Chanyeol tilted his head with a fond smile, watching him with a curious glimpse in his eyes.

"But you love painting. Isn't it fun to learn all the stuff and try it yourself?"

“Noooo, I just wanna try new techniques and don’t write any essays."

"It helps understand the meanings though and learn about the culture. I wrote a shitload of essays too. You learn about everything and can pick the bits for you later. That's what you're here for, aren't you?" the man asked, turning his paper cup in his hands. He looked in Baekhyun's eyes, paying attention to his words but at the same time he seemed a little unfocused, his fingers fidgety, leg bouncing under the table. Far from the cool and collected Park Chanyeol that Baekhyun introduced himself to almost seven months ago.

“I’m here because I love learning new things to be able to use them, not to learn about things that I already know, does it make sense?” He asked, putting his hand on Chanyeol’s.

"It does but how much do you know about…" he mused, glancing at their hands. "What was it, renaissance paintings?"

“Not much, honestly.” he looked at him. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah, I'm cool," the man nodded, giving him a tired smile. He lifted his head when the waitress called out their number and rose from his seat to take their plates. "So, not much and that's why you need to write essays on it," he pointed out as soon as he came back and almost immediately started eating.

“Still boring, though,” he answered, and started eating too, looking at Chanyeol.

"It may be. Just don't treat it as a responsibility, it can actually be cool. Much like history of fashion."

“History is boring,” he looked at his plate and back at Chanyeol, who rose his fairly innocent gaze to the ceiling. “Hm… not what I asked for”

"Maybe." Baekhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, sir.”

"My pleasure, Mr. Byun." he smiled softly. They ate in peace, Chanyeol asking Baekhyun questions about his classes and telling him stories about his own time in university, trying his best to motivate him despite his very unmotivated voice and expression. He glanced at his watch from time to time, attempting to be as subtle as he possibly could about it, until their time was up and they had to part their ways. He walked Baekhyun to his class, holding his hand tightly and hugged him a moment too long, releasing the boy from his embrace only when he saw Kyungsoo opening the classroom door and giving him a look above Baekhyun's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with domestic ChanBaek, it's gonna be my downfall.
> 
> \- K.
> 
> honestly, same.
> 
> \- minty


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello guys ~
> 
> I was so so impatient to publish this chapter, it is one of my favorite scene from the entire story! *-*
> 
> I hope everytone's gonna be as happy with it as I am!
> 
> Your support has been amazing and I'm honestly so overwhelmed by all the kind words you guys have given us.
> 
> To thank you for all of this, my wonderful co-writer and I decided to give you a double update!
> 
> Hope you'll love it :3
> 
> \- K.
> 
> hello, hope you're holding up in the quarantine and the lockdown!  
> thank you for all your kind comments, they honestly made me cry a few times already. we both love hearing from you and everytime K answers you, she speaks on my behalf too <3
> 
> here i am glad to present to you, a side of chanyeol that i was dying to write. truly a boyfriend material, isn't he?
> 
> \- minty.

**THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

Baekhyun was munching on his brownies in front of the TV, lying on the sofa and avoiding doing his assignment. Jongdae was at Minseok’s place so at least he didn’t have to deal with his judgmental stares and snarky comments. He was finishing his last bite when his phone chimed and he straightened up quickly when he saw it was Chanyeol. Clearing his throat, he finally accepted the call.

“Heyo!” he said with a singsong. They couldn’t really talk the past two days and he missed his voice. He missed _him_.

"Baekhyun? Hi.” He heard a familiar feminine voice on the other side, tone a bit too nervous. "It's Wheein."

“Oh? Hello, how are you?” He tilted his head a little. It was a weird tone on Wheein, she usually sounded happy and cheerful.

"Oh, I'm okay. You know how work is lately," she laughed humorlessly. "Um, it's about Yeol. He was in the office till midnight yesterday and… when he came today, we talked to him a little, he got to work and, uh, fainted," she let out eventually and sighed heavily. "I just… I just thought you should know." Baekhyun frowned, standing up, the few cake crumbs falling on the floor.

“He what?” He slid his fingers in his hair. “What do you mean he _fainted_? Is he okay?” He felt his heart beat faster, worry taking him over.

"Yes, he's okay," Wheein assured him quickly. "He's sleeping now, he was exhausted. Way too much coffee and way too little food, the side project he had, the work, you know," she sighed. "You can call him later when he wakes up."

“Can I see him?” Baekhyun asked. “Is he still at work?”

"Oh, no, I drove him home. I just wanted to call you and I'll leave him so he can get some sleep. I need to go home but I think that you can totally see him. Wouldn't hurt if he had someone to look after him for a while," the girl mused. "I can text you his address."

“Yes, please do, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he answered quietly, snapping out of his thoughts and running to his bedroom.

"Okay, I'll wait for you. Take care, baby!" Wheein hung up and Baekhyun got a text with Chanyeol's home address a minute later. He threw on some random clothes, brushing his teeth hurriedly and ran out of his flat, forgetting his coat and scarf. He got on the bus, paid the fee as he forgot his city card at home as well, vaguely remembering that he shoved in into his coat pocket, and arrived by the door about fifteen minutes later. He looked around, a bit lost, and went to ring the bell with the number Wheein gave him, his hands fidgeting. Still worried, a bit scared, and looking like a mess.

He came upstairs and Wheein opened the mahogany door on the second floor to let him in. She embraced him in a tight hug and led him through the corridor to a dimly lit bedroom, passing a kitchen and a bathroom on the left and a large open living room on the right. The flat was furnished in a minimalistic way, but the living room seemed to serve as a sort of a workshop as well. Apart from the standard sofa and a TV set, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of three mannequins, a coffee table full of magazines and fabric scraps, a sewing machine and a wall covered in pictures from top to bottom.

Chanyeol was sleeping peacefully in his bed, only a mop of white hair sticking out from under the sheets. Wheein smiled at the boy, collecting her stuff and her handbag.

“What happened exactly?” he whispered, still looking at Chanyeol. His nose was a bit red from the cold, and his messy hair was falling on his face. He wanted to get closer, but he was scared he would wake him up and Chanyeol needed to rest.

"He came to the office as usual… Sat down with us, talked as usual, we got to work… and when he got up to go to his booth, he suddenly collapsed on the floor," Wheein shook her head. “We called an ambulance. He's overworked, was dehydrated and didn't eat properly for days, so… They took him in for a couple of hours and basically told him to sleep and eat. Yeol decided he wanted to go home so they discharged him and now we're here. I just came from the hospital with him half an hour before I called you."

“Oh… I see… I’ll let him sleep and I’ll prepare something to eat for him… Or maybe I should just order, he needs to eat something good. Thank you, Wheein…”

“No problem, baby. I’m glad you’re here.” Wheein smiled at him, hugging the boy tight. She left shortly after, leaving him in the strange silent flat with Chanyeol under his care. He didn’t really know what to do, so he just walked into the bedroom, careful not to make any noise, and he watch the sleeping man for a few minutes. Having made sure that Chanyeol was okay – he needed to see him for himself to be sure he _really_ was – he went out of the room to grab a few white sheets of paper and a pen from the living room. Then, he sat on the floor, his back against the wall and facing the bed, so he could keep an eye on Chanyeol, and he started drawing silently, glancing at the man a bit too often. He was too worried to stay away from him for too long, so after about ten minutes, he moved closer, his back resting against the nightstand, and he kept drawing, trying to calm his nerves.

Chanyeol woke up after almost 3 hours. Baekhyun heard a small grunt and a yawn, when he turned in his bed. The man slowly sat up, tossing the blankets aside. Baekhyun watched him turn his head in his direction and suddenly letting out an utterly terrified scream, springing up from the bed and running out of the room. Baekhyun heard the loud thump of a closed door and the apartment fell silent again. The student stood up quickly, rushing out of the room and looking for Chanyeol, his heart beating fast and worry increasing with every second of the heavy silence. All the lights were out and he couldn’t hear any sound besides a quiet street noise outside. He looked around the living room, and the kitchen, and finally walked to the bathroom, pushing on the handle. It was locked. He frowned and knocked on the white door with his knuckles.

“Chanyeol?” he called, his voice low and soft. He heard Chanyeol draw a sharp breath on the other side of the door.

“B-Baekhyun?” the man asked shakily, his voice almost a whisper.

“Y-Yes? Is everything okay?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The boy felt his heart drop to his feet at the thought of Chanyeol not wanting him here. Maybe he shouldn’t have come after all?

“I’m sorry… Wheein called me to tell me what happened. I was worried, and I wanted to see if you were okay…”

“Oh, fuck,” Chanyeol let out a long sigh, breathing deeply. He opened the door after a short while and Baekhyun saw him standing in the dark bathroom, white as a ghost, his pupils blown out. He held a pair of large sharp sewing scissors in his trembling hand, the other clenched in a fist close by his side. “You dumb bitch,” he breathed out exasperatedly.

“I-I’m sorry…” Baekhyun whispered, glancing at the scissors. “I… I should probably go, I didn’t want to bother you…”

“No, no, you don’t,” the man put the scissors down on the washing machine, pulling the boy close and hugging him, still breathing shakily. “You scared me to death.” Baekhyun hesitated for a few seconds before throwing his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, burying his face in his neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it could scare you… I just wanted to be near you, in case you needed anything.”

“I know. I know… I just- I just woke up, saw a pair of eyes in the darkness and… And then you were just walking so quietly,” he explained, trying to control his breath. “Next time just… say something so I know no one’s trying to kill me again, will you?” He rested his forehead on the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Oh… Okay… Okay, I’ll be careful. I’m sorry. Do you… feel any better?”

“Yeah… I think I do,” he murmured, not moving an inch. Baekhyun’s arms tightened around him and he rested his cheek on the top of his head.

“I was so worried…”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol whispered, his breath slowly evening. He stepped back, coming up to the sink to splash cool water on his face. He rubbed it quickly with a towel and turned to Baekhyun, looking a bit calmer. “I’m sorry if I scared you,” he said weakly, putting the shears back into a cabinet under the sink and walking to the kitchen. Baekhyun could see his reddened eyes when he turned on the lights, but he quickly turned away from him, methodically taking out two elegant beige cups from a modern-styled cabinet and pouring the water into the kettle with trembling hands. The boy walked closer, softly taking the kettle from his hands.

“I’ll do it, you should go sit down…” he smiled, pointing at the chair with his chin.

“I’m okay,” Chanyeol muttered but he let Baekhyun take over, sitting at the kitchen counter. “It’s… It’s actually good to see you here. I just didn’t expect you to come and stare at me in the darkness.”

“I wasn’t exactly staring at you in the darkness, I was drawing with my phone as a torch and then it ran out of battery so…” he came closer, putting the cups on the counter. “Where’s the sugar?”

“The shelf above your head on the left,” Chanyeol kicked him lightly, his lips curving up in a small smile. “You could’ve just turn on a lamp or something. Or sit in the living room,” he shook his head, absent-mindedly tracing the scar hidden under the t-shirt with his hand. Baekhyun turned around, grabbing the sugar and putting it on the table.

“I wanted to be with you,” he mumbled, putting sugar in his own cup. “And I couldn’t turn the lamp on, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Maybe you would but at least you wouldn’t give me a heart attack in the process.”

“I really am sorry about that…” he looked at him sheepishly. The man slid down from the counter. He was so tall than he almost touched the floor with his feet anyway.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun, really. Just let me tease you a little, I almost died there,” Chanyeol murmured, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss just below the boy’s ear, humming softly. “It’s really sweet of you that you came here,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling Baekhyun’s neck. The student shivered, his hands sliding on Chanyeol’s.

“Of course I came, I was worried… I told you to eat, Chanyeol. Who’s the kid now, huh?” The man chuckled at Baekhyun’s accusing tone, placing several small kisses down his neck.

“That’s still you. I’m okay, I know I wasn’t taking the best care of myself but I’m all good.”

“You barely slept, though.” He turned around in his embrace, his arms now around his neck. “You have to sleep more. After you eat dinner, you gotta go back to bed.”

“I promise I will,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pulled him closer to finally kiss him properly. The kiss lasted long, as they were finally in a safe space, without anyone around watching them or pretending not to look. Chanyeol took his time, his fingers stroking the back of Baekhyun’s head and playing with his longish dark hair. “Hello,” he murmured lowly, their lips still touching.

“Hi,” Baekhyun answered in a whisper, his fingers slightly tightening at the back of the man’s shirt. He kissed him again and Baekhyun realized with relief that Chanyeol calmed down completely and his fingers didn’t tremble anymore.

“I wanted to take you on a proper date and look where we are.” The white-haired man sat down on a light blue chair by the pine table and waited for Baekhyun to sit down next to him to rest his legs on his lap with a childish smile. Baekhyun put his hands on his shins, looking at Chanyeol. It felt so good to see him smile like this.

“I told you anyway, no date as long as you don’t sleep twelve hours straight.”

“Damn, you’re so dramatic. What’s your favorite color?”

“How the fuck am _I_ dramatic? You literally collapsed because you overwork yourself!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, pinching his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Ouch! I know.” Chanyeol slapped his hand lightly. “You want me to apologize or what?”

“No, but don’t say I’m dramatic.” He softly rubbed the spot he had just pinched. “Teal.”

“You are, though,” the man added in a theatrical whisper, settling comfortably in the chair and crossing his ankles on Baekhyun’s lap. “Teal… Interesting, you’re somehow very blue to me. I mean, if I were to give you a color.” He raised an eyebrow, musing.

“Isn’t that the saddest color?”

“Why? No. You know that sky shade of blue on a sunny day?” Baekhyun smiled.

“Yeah, I see.” He tilted his head a little. “So, am I a sunny day?”

“The _sky_ on a sunny summer day,” Chanyeol gave him a fond smile and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “But that’s you as... my boyfriend. Earlier on you were a dirty purple.”

“Dirty purple?” Baekhyun chuckled. “Does not sound good, huh?”

“Wasn’t supposed to. Dirty, washed out purple. You had that strange aura around you and you had some weird flexes, so… Remember when I had a party with my friends at Phoenix and you came up to me just to tell me that I’m a loser and that I’m ruining your life by my mere existence?”

“Hey, I was drunk, okay?” He pouted and grabbed his cup to take a sip of his tea.

“Oh, and remember how many times you tried to suggest that I’m useless and I’m _just an assistant_?”

“Please, don’t remind me.”

“Or when you suggested you’ll leave that lube bottle in my car to _rot_?” Chanyeol rested his cheek on his hand with a grin. He looked like he was having the time of his life reminiscing their previous interactions.

“I said stop.” Baekhyun took another sip from his mug. “You weren’t super nice either, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know. I wasn’t because you were so fucking annoying all the time. You’d constantly talk shit and would try to insult me but then you replied to every text within 3 seconds.” The man smiled to himself, drawing small circles in the air with his bare foot. “Why haven’t I noticed earlier that you like me?” he frowned, cocking his head to the side. “Everyone told me this and I didn’t believe them.”

“Everyone told me you liked me and I did not believe them either so... “

“Oh, no. We’re dumb.”

“Clearly.” Baekhyun tilted his head. “You more than me though.”

“Why?” Chanyeol pouted.

“Can’t be me, I’m a genius.” He put on a smug smile, sliding a hand in his hair.

“Oh my god, I swear I’ll fucking choke you.” The man hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. “I’ve changed my mind, I still fucking hate you.”

“Nah, you don’t,” he chuckled, pushing the tip of his finger in Chanyeol’s cheek. The man scrunched up his nose and pretended to try to bite his hand. “Where’s Toben?”

“At my sister’s place. I haven’t had enough time for him for the past couple of days, so she offered to take care of him. I’m picking him up soon.”

“Oh, you have a sister?” He tilted his head, curious. “How old is she?”

“Yeah, she’s my only sibling. She’s three years older and I love her.” Baekhyun smiled fondly.

“She’s might be my brother’s age. What’s her name?”

“Yoora. Why?” Chanyeol took his hand and kissed its palm. Baekhyun slid it on the man’s cheek.

“Nothing, I just wanna know more about you.” He smiled softly. “So you guys get along very well?”

“Yeah, we do. I had my ups and downs with my parents but Yoora was always there for me. She helped me a lot when I moved back here and when I had the _I don’t want a gay son_ talk with my dad.” The man took his cup in his hands. He had just an old light blue t-shirt and a pair of black boxers on, leaving his legs and arms bare. He drummed his fingers on the warm cup, the play of veins and tendons visible under his tanned skin. “We talk on the phone at least once a week. You may have actually seen her on my birthday party, she was there with her husband.” Baekhyun caressed his shin with his thumb, trying to give him some kind of comfort. He hadn’t had the talk with his dad, he was too scared of how it would go, so he knew it must have been _really_ difficult for Chanyeol. Especially since he was caught having sex and didn’t get the opportunity to even have the talk before.

“Well, you know… on your birthday I did not really… stay long enough to see anyone… except you.”

“Oh, really? I actually wondered,” the man straightened in his seat, “if you came there just to kiss me?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe?! Hey, you can tell me now. Did you?” Baekhyun blushed a little and his boyfriend looked at his in disbelief.

“Yes…?”

“But… Damn, really?” Chanyeol groaned. “That was… a long time ago.”

“It was.” He sipped his tea, hoping to hide his red cheeks behind the mug. “Well, listen, I don’t know since when I like you, but I mean… I might have been attracted to you from… probably… day one?” Chanyeol blinked, dumbfounded. He turned his head to Baekhyun, furrowing his brows and trying not to laugh at the same time.

“Are you fucking kidding me now? I mean… I knew that you thought I’m hot because you were pretty obvious about that but… Do you mean you were just attracted or liked me like you do now?”

“Attracted, as in… I may have… dreamed about you… a few times…” He blushed even more, looking down at the tiled floor. Chanyeol parted his lips in surprise, his big eyes opening even wider.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Byun?”

“W-Well, it’s your fault! Who leaves a lube and a shibari rope in their car?” he asked in an accusatory tone. The man nudged his side with his foot, smiling widely.

“A person who uses them, dumbass. And it’s not just a shibari rope, it’s for bondage in general.”

“Whatever.” Baekhyun waved his hand. “I had no idea what it was, and then Jongdae was laughing his ass off and I looked it up on the Internet, and then… Well, let’s say it was just a bit difficult for me to be back on your car when we went to Jongdae’s photoshoot. On the _backseat_ , on top of that.”

“What’s wrong with the backseat?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He really had to spell it out for him.

“That’s where you fucked me, Mr. Park, in my first dream about you.” Chanyeol looked at him with a strange mix of amusement, surprise and held back excitement on his face, making a few weird gestures in the air, trying to find the right words.

“I’m… This is…” he started and shook his head. “I’m so gonna fuck you on that backseat now.”

“And I’ll be waiting for that,” Baekhyun answered with a small smile.

“I can’t fucking believe this, this is pure gold. So you hated me but also you actually thought I was hot and had wet dreams about me this whole time when you were a total dick to me?”

“Hating you doesn’t make you ugly.” he shrugged. “Do you even know what Jongdae said the first time you and I talked?” Chanyeol tilted his head curiously, impatiently prompting him to continue. “That we were sight-fucking all the time and that he didn’t dare interrupt ‘cause the tension was too much.”

“Oh, the tension with you was damn real. You often did that thing… I always wondered if it was on purpose. Like, every time when you looked at me you would raise your gaze so slow? Do you know that you do that?” Baekhyun smirked, tilting his head a little.

“Oh, do I now?” he asked in a satisfied voice, doing exactly _that_. Chanyeol waved his hands in a weird uncoordinated motion.

“Bitch, that’s so unfair!” he laughed, pressing his hands to Baekhyun’s cheeks and kissing him happily. Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol joined him, leaning back on the wall behind him. “It’s different when you do it on purpose but equally hot to be honest.” The student smiled.

“I actually had no idea I did that. Do I often do it?” His hand was still on Chanyeol’s leg, but he scooted a bit closer, his fingers now on the man’s thigh.

“Every time you’re awful to me which means... always?”

“I guess my body knows it has to make you suffer.” Baekhyun smiled cutely, looking all innocent.

“Damn right it does,” the man groaned jokingly. “Remember Jongdae’s photoshoot? I was fucking dying there. I spammed the office chat so much that Moonbyul was teasing me for the next two months. And got some _blackmail material_ ,” he scoffed, cocking his eyes up.

“She did? I wanna see it! The only thing I remember from that day was the rope, and also that you almost dropped your laptop at some point. And that I hated Jongdae for asking you to drive us.” he laughed quietly. “It felt so weird to be dressed like that in front of you too.”

“You looked incredible and I loved every second of it. I wasn’t joking about the model thing either, you’re a bit too short but you could be really…” Chanyeol stopped mid-sentence, suddenly reaching for his phone left on the table and typing something quickly. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Just a note, so I won’t forget. So, yeah, you could totally go for it. You have a nice walk, too…” Baekhyun shook his head, blushing a little bit.

“I’m not a model, I’m a painter. I just did that for Jongdae, because he has done a lot for me, and he deserved to have a good grade, which he got, by the way. I don’t even know how he did that because I felt really ridiculous posing for the pictures. I got a hard time looking at them, it’s like, we get it, Byun, you’re _trying_.”

“Are you kidding me? You were so natural and so… so effortless,” Chanyeol waved his hand. “The blackmail material was me saying something along the lines of _how can he be such an irritating idiot but look so good_ ,” he grinned, failing to dodge a slap on his leg from Baekhyun. “I’ve seen lots of models so you gotta trust me on this, babe. There’s a reason I have all those pictures above my desk, you know.”

“Yeah, and you told me the reason was you liked androgynous styles, and gender-bending, and whatever. Which is why I told Jongdae to buy you that book on drag queens for your birthday, by the way.”

“Really? Damn, I was sure he just asked Minseok… And yeah, of course I told you that. What else was I supposed to say to the kid who wanted to hear he’s hot _really_ bad from me?” Chanyeol chuckled, resting his hand on the backrest of Baekhyun’s chair, his fingers playing with his hair. “But for the record, I do like all this things and I love the album he got me.”

“Jongdae asked me, because I’m his trustworthy best friend. And, I did not want to hear it from you, _really_ bad, I knew I was hot. I’m hot whatever I do. The poses were just awkward.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and leaned back a little.

“Lies.”

“I never lie.” The student was mindlessly caressing Chanyeol’s thigh, his fingers sneaking just a bit under the hem of the black pair of boxers. Chanyeol glanced at his hand, pulling on his hair playfully gaining a quiet moan from his boyfriend and raising his gaze to his face again, a smirk lingering on his lips.

“I’m sure I’ll find an example pretty quick.”

‘I’m all ears.”

“Wait… So you never lied to Kyungsoo either? Like on Friday when you told him you felt sick and you couldn’t come to class?” The boy narrowed his eyes, turning his head completely towards him.

“First of all, that’s not even remotely relevant here.”

“You said you never lie and that was a lie, darling. How is that not relevant?”

“I had to lie because _someone_ woke me up in the middle of the night with a surprise hand job.”

“Sorry, I was asleep,” Chanyeol shrugged, not a trace of guilt in his voice. “By the way, it might be a good moment to tell you that I do that a lot. I mean I tend to be really touchy in my sleep and wake up in the middle of things happening. Or not wake up at all.”

“What?” He frowned. “Does it happen with anyone?” he asked with a pout and the man chuckled.

“No, just the people I’d do those things with while I’m awake,” Chanyeol assured with a small smile.

“People,” Baekhyun repeated, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Yeah, people. My boyfriends. Don’t worry, I don’t give surprise hand jobs to just anyone.” Baekhyun gulped down the last of his tea, putting the mug down on the small table, and looked at Chanyeol.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” The man smiled at him, pushing his hair back and stroking his scalp absent-mindedly.

  
“Are you gay?” He tilted his head a little and Chanyeol snorted, dropping his head down. “I mean…”

“Yes. Thousand percent. Checked that.”

“Oh, you did?” His fingers were still caressing the warm skin of his thigh, his body leaning towards Chanyeol unconsciously. “When?”

“College. I had a friend who really didn’t believe me and decided that she’d help me get my shit straight. I threw up on her. Wasn’t happy. For my defense, I was drunk as fuck,” he added, chuckling. “Good times, glad it didn’t happen ever again.”

“What the fuck? Who the fuck was she?” Baekhyun frowned.

“Just a friend, we don't really talk anymore. I mean, I wasn’t very keen on that, but I actually agreed so it’s not like she’s done anything against my will… I just didn’t really like that. I had a thousand occasions to do that again but,” he shrugged, throwing up his hands, “turns out it’s not for me. How about you?” Baekhyun straightened in his chair, shaking his head.

“Oh, I’m shockingly completely gay.” he chuckled. “I never tried anything with any girls, just guys. And since I liked it, I never really asked myself before if there was more to it than just physical attraction. Later on, I fell in love, and well, turned out I was the gayest motherfucker in my high school. Well, except for Jongdae.” He looked at Chanyeol, a small smile on his face. “I never really struggled with my sexuality or anything, I’ve always been really okay with my tastes and preferences and I accepted it pretty quick. I just never found the right way to say it to my dad. So, basically, everyone knows, except for him. Which is funny, because honestly, look at me.”

“Yeah, you don’t look like you’re going to introduce your future wife to them,” Chanyeol said in his professional polite voice and raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Twink.” Baekhyun tilted his head, chuckling.

“Am I?”

“An encyclopedic example, darling.”

“Maybe that’s what I should give my dad, you know? An encyclopedia. Let him look up what his younger son is.”

“I think you should omit the twink part. Just talk to him, answer questions… He’s gonna accept it at some point. Or at least come to terms with that.” Chanyeol smiled reassuringly, his fingers lightly grazing Baekhyun’s neck. “It’s cool you didn’t have any doubts. I knew right away too but my parents really wanted me to change my mind and they were always so weird as it came to my friends… Yeah,” he snorted and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Oh, you’re tired. I should prepare you dinner and then you can go to bed,” Baekhyun said, softly pushing Chanyeol’s legs away to stand up. The man crossed his ankles with his long legs around Baekhyun’s knees, not letting him go.

“You can cook?” Baekhyun looked down at his legs and then back up at Chanyeol.

“I can cook basic things? And… I can follow a recipe… most of the times?”

“We can do it together, I’m okay and I can totally cook myself food, darling.” The man smiled widely, pulling Baekhyun to himself and making him almost fall on his lap. He caught him swiftly, settling him down. “You’re so light and tiny,” he murmured happily, kissing his nose.

“Not tiny,” Baekhyun pouted, sneaking his arms around the man’s neck.

“The tiniest,” Chanyeol hooked his elbow under his knees and got up, holding the boy bridal style. Baekhyun let out a small cry, tightening his arms around his neck. “See?”

“What the hell, Park?” he looked at him. “I’m not tiny, you’re just a giant. I could die falling from this height.”

“That’s literally impossible,” Chanyeol grinned sarcastically and bounced him lightly, turning around and effortlessly making the boy stand on the floor. “Not my fault you’re a midget.” He turned away, opening the fridge and humming softly, inspecting the boxes organized neatly inside. Baekhyun looked inside from behind, a bit surprised by the lack of chaos present everywhere around Chnayeol.

“You’re just an outsized dumbass,” he murmured, taking a step closer.

“You’re such a tiny idiot with a big dirty mouth,” Chanyeol answered without missing a beat. “Nothing interesting,” he stated, a bit disappointed, and closed the refrigerator door. “I don’t wanna eat. But if you wanna eat something just take it. Feel like home.”

“What do you mean you don’t wanna eat? The doctor said you should eat, so you’re gonna eat,” he frowned, opening the fridge’s door again.

“I don’t know what to eat, so I just don’t,” Chanyeol explained, slowly backing off.

“That’s like the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say, and you say a lot of stupid things.” Baekhyun looked inside the fridge, pulling out a few boxes full of vegetables.

“Yeah, like what?”

“Like you saying I’m a tiny midget.” He put the boxes on the counter, turning towards Chanyeol. “Can I have a knife, please?”

“That was indeed stupid, midgets are tiny by definition,” Chanyeol bent down to kiss his nape and opened a drawer in front of him. “Here. What are you going to make?”

“Chicken soup.” He nodded to himself. “That’s what my mom used to make when I was sick.” he smiled softly and went to wash his hands.

“I’m not sick but I appreciate,” the man sighed, looking inside the fridge again and taking out the meat. “I don’t trust you so I’m gonna help.” He chuckled, washing the meat in the sink and putting it into the pot he prepared earlier. Baekhyun should have been offended, but he only thought _good call_ , and started cutting the vegetables.

“Is there anything you don’t like?”

“Kids calling me old, broccolis and weird sexual tension.”

“That was unexpected, but I shouldn’t be surprised.” He looked at the man, still cutting the ingredients. “Kids calling you old are just really smart, sir. Broccolis are, like, super delicious. And weird sexual tension can lead to amazing sex.”

“Well, the only thing I can agree with is that the sex was really awesome,” Chanyeol washed his hands after having put the pot on the cooker and pinched his ass, placing a kiss behind his ear, making the boy shiver.

“Definitely was.” Baekhyun smiled, looking down at what he was doing. “Hey, are you allergic to anything?” He liked being with Chanyeol, learning more about his boyfriend, finally getting to know him. After three weeks, it was about time they started. Chanyeol looked happy, comfortable and enthusiastically answered all of his questions and asked his own.

“Nah. I was allergic to chocolate and tomatoes when I was little but now I’m good.” He smiled, bending down to rest his elbows on the counter and watching Baekhyun's hands work.

“Oh, great then!” The boy leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Good to know.”

Chanyeol moved around the kitchen with easiness, touching Baekhyun every time he could and kissing his neck, shoulder and nape for no other reason than him wanting to do it. It felt natural between them and Baekhyun could sincerely say it was one of the best nights they had had together. Finally, it was more than just a ride to the Art Academy or an hour for lunch. More than a few cuddles and a slow love-making session – not that he didn’t like it. He finally felt like he had a real boyfriend and his heart was beating happily in his chest every time he saw Chanyeol smile or heard him laugh. After a while, the soup was ready and he helped the man set the table, before they both sat down and started to eat.

"It's good," Chanyeol stated proudly, putting down his spoon. "Also hot as fuck. Just like my _boyfriend_." Baekhyun chuckled, looking away. It was long dark outside. The early February days were still short, the sun setting in the afternoon, leaving Seoul cloaked in darkness stained with patches of fine snow glowing faintly under the streetlights. The cozy and light kitchen seemed warm in comparison to the cold outside world, where the merciless wind gusted for the last few days making steps quicken and eyes narrow and water. The room was furnished with simple and modern furniture in a warm matte shade of beige, matched with light blue padding of the chairs and white kitchen appliances. It was surprisingly simple for someone who Baekhyun closely associated with form and color.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol nudged his shin with his foot under the table. "Are you going to bed with me?" Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Do you want me to?”

"Yeah, you're warm.” He got up to put the empty bowls in the sink. "Unless you're not sleepy and want to do anything else. But I'd love the company," he purred with a wink. The student shook his head at him, standing up.

“I’m going to bed with you.” He walked up closer to peck the man’s wrist just below his sleeve.

"Great. I need to take a shower first, though," Chanyeol smiled, lifting the boy's chin and kissing him softly. Baekhyun smiled back, nodding.

“I’ll wait in the living room.”

Chanyeol kissed him again, slow and warm, and Baekhyun was loving every second of it. They acted like teenagers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves for five minutes and they knew that but who cared if there was no one to judge them? He watched his boyfriend walk away and soon heard the bathroom door closing. Smiling to himself, he quickly washed the dishes before drying his hands and going into the living room to sit on the sofa with his phone in hand. He sent a text to Wheein to tell her that Chanyeol was feeling better and thank her for taking care of him. Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol was surrounded by people who cared about him this much. When the man was finally out of the bathroom, Baekhyun asked him for a spare toothbrush before they headed to the bedroom. The student apologized for the mess on the floor and quickly picked up the pen and his drawings scattered on the floor by the wall he was leaning on.

"Oh, it's okay," Chanyeol smiled at him, looking for something in his closet. He had only his pair of boxers on, leaving his broad shoulders in Baekhyun's full view. His light blonde hair was still a bit damp after the shower, the fringe plastered to his forehead. "Here," he turned around, handing Baekhyun a black t-shirt.

“Oh, thank you,” Baekhyun said, taking it after he put the drawings on the nightstand. He took off his thin sweater and white shirt, a set way too light for the February weather. Leaving in a hurry he didn't take the time to find proper clothes, and he sure knew he was going to regret it the following day. He put them down on the bed, throwing Chanyeol’s shirt on, and he turned towards him. The t-shirt was way too big on him and reached his mid-thigh. “Way more comfortable.”

"That's a dress on you!" the man cooed, cupping his cheeks. "You're the smallest, tiniest bean ever," he kissed the tip of his nose and excitedly lifted him up as he did in the kitchen earlier to lie him down in bed, ignoring his protests. "I suddenly wanna take pictures of you, feed you cupcakes and call you a princess," he smiled, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, and settled next to the boy with his head rested on his hip. Baekhyun pouted, his fingers finding Chanyeol’s hair anyway.

“I told you a million times already. You’re the giant.”

"Doesn't change the fact that you're tiny," Chanyeol argued, jokingly slapping his shoulder. He was laying across the bed, slowly lifting up the oversized t-shirt and kissing the bare skin of his stomach. Baekhyun smiled lazily.

“No, I’m not.” He slowly scratched Chanyeol’s scalp. The man leaned into the touch.

"Why do you have to disagree with everything I say?"

“I don’t. I totally agree with you when you say I’m hot, for example.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, lightly biting on the delicate skin.

"Bitch." The student chuckled, covering Chanyeol’s mouth with his palm. The man kissed it and turned his head to free himself.

“I’m not a bitch, you’re just annoyed because I’m right.”

"I'm annoyed because you're annoying," he snorted, his hand sliding down to Baekhyun's pants, unzipping and unbuttoning the pair of jeans he still had on. "You're lucky you're so cute," he smiled, helping the boy take off his pants together with the underwear.

“Hm, why are you undressing me, Mr. Park?” He pushed the hair away from his face.

"Because we're going to sleep?" The man fluttered his lashes, throwing Baekhyun's clothes on an armchair in the corner of the room. "Unless you want to sleep in your jeans?"

“No, but was it necessary to take off my underwear?" He tilted his head, playing with the white locks. Chanyeol was already back, kissing and stroking the skin of his thighs.

"I wanted you to be comfortable, darling," he explained innocently, slowly scooting closer to mouth on Baekhyun's inner thigh.

“Then come here, so you can cuddle me to sleep?” he chuckled and Chanyeol hummed, moving up and lifting his leg to drag his tongue from his knee up his thigh. Baekhyun shivered.

"You sure you want cuddles?"

“You’re… supposed to rest…?”

"I rested, didn't I?" he looked up with a mischievous smile on his lips and repeated the move on his other leg, lifting Baekhyun's t-shirt up.

“Not enough…” Baekhyun protested, yet he didn’t make a single move to stop him.

"I'm not that tired yet and I need to find myself something fun to do," Chanyeol chuckled quietly, placing several lingering kisses on Baekhyun's hips, each time moving a little closer to his already half hard dick. The student took a deeper breath, biting the inside of his cheek.

“So… I’m doing you… a favor?”

"Think whatever you want," Chanyeol gave him a playful lick and Baekhyun put his hand on his mouth, keeping in a moan. He looked down, his eyes fixed on Chanyeol.

“F-Fuck…” The man hummed and smiled cheekily, sitting up between his legs. Baekhyun looked beautiful, sprawled on the bed in the white sheets in nothing but the black long t-shirt. Chanyeol watched him with dark eyes, taking in the view before him.

"So what does my doll want now?" Baekhyun licked his lips and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, trying to pull the man over him.

“I want _you_. Don’t stop, please.”

"Please?" Chanyeol grinned, letting Baekhyun dictate the position. "Have you finally learnt some manners?" The boy rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, old man. Just touch me.” Chanyeol raised a brow and slid his hand down his stomach, withdrawing it at the last moment to pinch Baekhyun's nipple through the t-shirt.

"That wasn't very nice, darling." Baekhyun moaned, his hand now on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Come on, you started it, don’t leave me hanging…” He looked at the man with pleading eyes, his pink lips pouting the slightest.

"That's a tiny bit better," the man leaned down, kissing him slowly and wrapping his hand around his cock. He stroked it lazily, watching Baekhyun's expression change. "Damn, you're so fucking pretty," he whispered, his eyes following the smooth lines of his body in fascination. Baekhyun tried to smile, but his lips fell open with another moan, his nails digging in the man’s skin through the fabric of his t-shirt. He moved his hips, trying to make Chanyeol go faster, wanting _more_. The man simply smirked, keeping his slow steady rhythm and bent down to kiss and mouth on the milky skin of Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun’s fingers slid from the man’s shoulder to his nape, his teeth abusing his lower lip. He let out a strangled sound when Chanyeol eventually got down, taking him whole at once and closing his mouth around the base of his cock. He laid down between his legs, settling comfortably rested on one elbow, his free hand stroking Baekhyun's hips. He took his time, slowly licking up his length and mouthing on its side letting the boy relax a little just to take him deep into his hot mouth a moment later, drawing loud moans out of him. When Baekhyun tried to press on his head, he quickly grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the bed.

"Why are you always trying to rush me?" he asked with fake disappointment. "I'm having so much fun."

“I-I’m not,” Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol huffed out a laugh, dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick and sucking on the head lightly.

"What was that, then?" Baekhyun let out a moan, his fingers tightening in the man’s hair.

“Chanyeol, fuck, w-what are you waiting for?”

"Nothing," Chanyeol tilted his head playfully. "I think I just like doing that?" he mused, licking his palm and stroking him with his hand in a loose ring, looking at Baekhyun with an amused smile.

“I-I swear to God, I will f-fuck you hard one day and stop suddenly just to make you understand,” the student breathed out, his hips jerking up.

"But I didn't stop, that's unfair."

“How sad for you, then,” Baekhyun murmured, looking down to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. The man raised an eyebrow, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands.

"We can play your game, darling."

“Not playing any game, sir.” Chanyeol tilted his head, watching him with his eyes narrowed, a smile lingering on his lips.

"You want me to go on or you're going to be a little bitch again?" he asked, his warm breath fanning over his hard, leaking cock.

“You should definitely go on.” he softly pinched Chanyeol’s ear. “Or else I _will_ have to punish you one day."

"Mental note to tie you up before I ever let you do that," the man chuckled before parting his lips and letting Baekhyun slide his length between them. The boy moaned again, his head falling back on the pillow as he closed his eyes. He pushed Chanyeol’s hair away from his face, his fingers tight around the locks, and moved his hips just a bit faster. The man used one hand to pin his hip down and took control again, setting his own pace, his moves faster than before. Baekhyun came with a loud moan minutes later, the man swallowing his cum and lazily licking him clean after. The boy was breathing deeply, his hair a sweaty mess and his eyes closed.

“R-Really… You are… so good at this… “

"I know. And you had the audacity to complain," Chanyeol laid down on the bed facing Baekhyun and kissed him deeply, his long fingers grazing his cheek soothingly. Baekhyun smiled against his lips, pushing the man against the mattress as he straddled him, his hands wandering on his toned stomach until one of them finally reached the pair of black boxers, his fingers softly tapping on Chanyeol’s hard dick through the fabric.

“Someone’s awake,” he murmured, a satisfied smile stretching his lips.

"I just love giving head," Chanyeol shrugged, amused, his eyes on Baekhyun's. "Turns me on like hell."

“What a lucky boy I am,” he answered, tracing the outline of the man’s length with the tips of his long fingers. “What does the hot designer want from the pretty boy?” he asked, whispering in his ear. Chanyeol turned his head to peck the tip of his nose with a sweet boyish smile.

"To let him fuck that pretty mouth of his," he whispered, caressing Baekhyun's cheek with his thumb.

“Can be arranged,” Baekhyun answered quietly, his cheeks turning a bit red. Chanyeol hummed in response, his thumb sliding between his lips and lightly pressing on his tongue.

"Can I give my doll orders?" he asked. His tone was the same but Baekhyun could see the slight change in his expression as he closely observed his reaction. The painter’s tongue slowly slid around Chanyeol’s finger as the boy offered him a small smile, nodding almost too excitedly. The man cocked an eyebrow, a satisfied smile stretching his lips. "On your knees." Baekhyun let go of his thumb slowly, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol, and he stood up, the black shirt falling back and covering his slender body. He licked his lips, impatient, and got down on his knees on the hard floor. Chanyeol's eyes darkened, a now familiar glimmer making Baekhyun even more excited.

"Good boy.” The man stood up, coming up to Baekhyun. "Listen closely," he said, stroking his hair. The boy nodded. "If something is wrong or you don't like it, you squeeze my hand and I'll immediately stop. I won't be angry or disappointed, it's okay if you don't want to continue. Is that clear?"

“Crystal,” Baekhyun murmured, looking up at Chanyeol, his heart beating impatiently in his chest. That was something he had never done before. Sure he had given head, and sometimes it happened to be a bit rough, but Chanyeol’s tone and the warning he just gave him sounded like something new. It was more than fine though, he trusted him enough to try.

"Good," Chanyeol slid down his underwear giving himself a few lazy strokes. "Open your mouth," he murmured and smiled seeing how fast Baekhyun reacted to his words. With his mouth agape and his hands on the man’s thighs, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol, looking straight into his eyes. The man slowly pushed his length past his lips, his hand still stroking the back of his head, lazily playing with strands of dark brown hair. He let out a pleased sigh, moving his hips gently and backing off every time the tip of his cock touched the back of Baekhyun's mouth. He let the boy adjust, slowly starting to push in deeper. Baekhyun’s hands were caressing his thighs as a way to reassure him and tell him that everything was okay.

"So pretty," Chanyeol whispered. "Loosen your throat," he ordered and pushed harder, carefully watching the boy's reaction. "You’re taking it so well," he let out, his breath a little ragged already. Baekhyun followed the order, feeling Chanyeol breach the border of his throat. He breathed through his nose but as the man went in deeper, each thrust took a bit off his breath away. He tried his best to keep his throat loose but he couldn't help choking a little on Chanyeol's dick, pushing into his mouth at a steady pace.

"You okay?" The tall man backed off, letting the boy take a breath. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Baekhyun moaned, looking up, his eyes glimmering with tears. He was okay. He was more than okay. He loved it. But he could feel Chanyeol hold himself back and he wished the man would let it go and do what he wanted to do. He was here to _please_ him. He nodded, scratching Chanyeol’s thighs a little. The man shook his head, lifting his chin up. "Use your words, doll."

“I feel good,” he let out with a smile, his tongue giving a small lick at the tip of the hard cock. “Please… don’t hold back,” he pleaded, looking straight in his eyes, and he opened his mouth again, ready to take him in. _Eager_ to feel him again. Chanyeol gave him a lopsided smile, gripping his dick at the base and pushing it back into Baekhyun's mouth.

"Could be painful," Chanyeol murmured, pressing on the back of the boy's head until he took him whole, his nose touching the smooth shaven skin of his groin. Baekhyun’s hands tightened on the thighs, his nails digging into the skin, and he looked at Chanyeol. Despite the tears running down his cheeks, his eyes were dark and hungry. He choked and coughed a little, and even if it _did_ hurt, Baekhyun could understand why Chanyeol loved it. _It was okay_ , he thought. It was okay because he knew Chanyeol would never take it too far. He slid his hands on the man’s asscheeks, pushing on it the slightest to take him as deep as he could, _even if just for a second_ , and he flattened his tongue against the hard, throbbing dick. The man smirked, pulling on his hair. Baekhyun saw the corner of his lips twitching when he took in a sharp breath. Before he could take another, Chanyeol thrusted hard into him, making him choke again. He smiled wickedly when Baekhyun made no move to take his hand to make him stop. "You're fucking asking me to wreck you," he whispered, and if Baekhyun could smile, he would. He nodded, scratching at the man’s warm skin one more time. Chanyeol repeated the moves again and again, pulling his head back and thrusting into him, until Baekhyun felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, his abused throat burning and bruising. The man was going faster and faster, not giving Baekhyun the time to actually inhale until he let out a moan and sharply pulled back.

"Fuck," he groaned, panting deeply, his grip tightening when the boy instinctively drew quick, short breaths. "You're doing great, so I'm gonna let you choose where you want me to come," he said, gently stroking his cheek, red and wet from tears, with his free hand. Baekhyun bit his lip, looking up at the man and taking deeper breaths. He turned his head a little, kissing his palm and giving it a kitten lick. It was a safe place, and he knew he could say what he wanted. He knew he could try things he had never done before. He bit at the skin lightly before looking up at Chanyeol again.

“I want you all over my face,” he let out in a whisper, barely audible but his eyes observing Chanyeol’s expression change with every word. The man smiled widely, excitement and arousal blowing up his pupils.

"Of course," he said, taking on his best professional tone, smoothly sliding his cock back against Baekhyun's throat. "With pleasure, Mr. Byun." The boy wanted to roll his eyes, just because he could. He shifted a little, his knees hurting from his position on the cold hardwood floor, and put his hands back on the thighs as he straightened his back, whining just a bit around the dick. Chanyeol let his head fall back when he moved his hips, quickly picking up the pace and making Baekhyun choke again. He didn't stop or wait for him to adjust this time, simply holding up his head and thrusting into his mouth mercilessly, not letting him move, while his hands were still completely free. Baekhyun moaned when he could to show him that he liked it. His heart was pounding fast against his chest, and his lungs were asking for air, and he probably wouldn’t have done it if it was anyone else, but feeling Chanyeol’s dick abusing his throat felt weirdly satisfying. He wasn’t sure why, or how he could ignore the pain, all he knew was that the little burn was worth it. Chanyeol looked delighted, much like Baekhyun felt, and the little lightheaded feeling was just a bonus. He never knew he liked being unable to breathe, but again, he was only twenty and had plenty of things to learn about himself. Now, he kind of understood Chanyeol’s habit of grabbing Baekhyun’s hand to make him choke. He pushed his tongue against the dick again, tightening his lips the slightest, and his eyes rolled all the way back to his head when Chanyeol’s cock stayed at the back of his throat a little longer and kept him from breathing in. _It felt way too good_ , he realized, his nails leaving red streaks on the man’s thighs. Chanyeol groaned, hooking his thumbs in the corners of Baekhyun's mouth and thrusting hard and pulling out in one sharp move a minute later. "Keep it open," he let out, wrapping one hand around his dick and watching Baekhyun tilt his head back and stick his tongue out a little. He came with just a few firm strokes, white spurts decorating his flushed cheeks wet from tears, salty traces in the corner of his eyes. He felt the warm liquid on his tongue, as Chanyeol let out a low groan, his fingers digging under his jaw as he held Baekhyun's face. The boy’s tongue sinfully slid on his lips, letting out a throaty moan. One of his hands left Chanyeol’s thigh, his thumb now on his cheek, wanting to taste him _more_ and _more_ , sliding along his lower lip, the pink tongue taking everything in a second after, and he moaned again, Chanyeol’s name leaving his lips in a husky voice.

"Oh, fuck," Chanyeol whispered, watching Baekhyun gather the cum from his cheek and licking his fingers. "Byun, I swear to god," he huffed out a laugh, his legs finally giving up and he kneeled in front of the boy, watching him with fascination. Baekhyun tilted his head innocently, two fingers still resting on his lips and his tongue lapping at them.

“Hm?” he kept his smile for himself, too satisfied and happy to see his boyfriend's reaction.

"You're so perfect.” The man took him in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Also, such a hoe," he chuckled, placing a kiss on his forehead and leaning down to kiss him on the lips right away. Baekhyun’s fingers slid on the man’s cheek and he smiled as he kissed him, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist. He let out a contented sigh after a while, pecking Chanyeol on the nose.

“And so are you, Mr. Park.”

"Which one?" Baekhyun chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

“Both.” His voice was hoarse and throaty, his cheeks still red, and his eyes wet, and he still had a bit of cum on his face and in his fringe, but Baekhyun was feeling so happy right now, and he definitely couldn’t care less about all that.

"Oh?" Chanyeol grinned and moved back a little. "We gotta clean you up, darling. How are you feeling?" Baekhyun smiled, sneaking his arms around the man’s neck and shifting again for his knees to get some rest.

“So damn good, honestly,” he pecked his nose, smiling cutely. “What about you?”

"I feel… incredible.” The man shook his head, struggling to stand up. “I loved it. But I need you to tell me if you didn’t like some of it,” he explained, helping Baekhyun get up and leading him to the bathroom. He found a fresh soft towel and placed it on the washing machine, glancing at Baekhyun. The boy shook his head, smiling softly.

“I loved every second of it,” he said in a harsh voice, and he coughed a little, scrunching up his nose.

“You’ll be cool in the morning.” Chanyeol smiled reassuringly, leaning on the wall. “You wanna take a shower?”

“A quick one?” he asked, rubbing softly at his knee.

“I mean… We can take a long one if you want to… again,” he cocked an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the bulge under the long t-shirt and bit his lip, glancing at his legs. Baekhyun shook his head.

“You need to rest, remember?” Baekhyun came closer, kissing his cheek. “A quick shower, and then we’ll go to sleep.”

“It’s not that tiring, you know… Your decision, though.” The man smiled, returning the kiss. “By the way, I have a couple of questions. You wanna talk now?” he asked, taking Baekhyun’s t-shirt off and prompting him to go under the shower.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he answered softly, shivering a little from the cool air.

“Okay,” Chanyeol waited for him to turn on the water, standing just next to the shower stall and watching the boy through the milk glass. “So… have you done this a lot?”

“Suck dicks?” Baekhyun chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair once the water hit him.

“I’m sure you did. I meant being this… rough.”

“No,” he answered casually, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. “It was the first time.”

“Damn,” Chanyeol let out. “You’re really... “

“I’m really…?” He glanced at Chanyeol’s silhouette behind the stall door, rubbing his hair with shampoo and then closing his eyes. “Great? Incredible? Oh, unbelievably amazing?”

“That…” the man chuckled softly. “That too but I meant… _trustful_? You don’t even know me that well and you let me do _a lot_.”

“I just… I feel like you’d never do anything that I wouldn’t want you to do… And that you know when to stop… You… know what you’re doing, it’s pretty obvious… “

“Yeah, I do. But you don’t and I’m… kinda surprised that you just let me. I mean, that could be dangerous. I just hope I’m special and you wouldn’t let just anyone do that, you know?” Chanyeol explained calmly.

“It’s easy to trust you.” Baekhyun answered, quickly cleaning himself. “You make me feel at ease and comfortable and I never feel like you would take it too far. I don’t know why, I mean, I never tried anything like this before, it always has been pretty vanilla, but… you give off that vibe, and I’m not scared because it’s you.”

“Okay. I just want to warn you, darling. You have to be careful with that, you can find people who can harm you this way and it’s not gonna be pretty,” he murmured, loud enough for the boy to hear. “So, were you really into _everything_ we did today? Would you change anything besides a pillow for you to kneel on?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Baekhyun chuckled and eventually turned off the water. He opened the shower door and looked at Chanyeol with a smile, his head the only part of his body out of the shower stall.

“A pillow is a great idea,” he pulled his arm out, pinching Chanyeol’s nose. “Everything else was perfect.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” The man shook his head, smiling involuntarily and passing Baekhyun the towel. “If you liked _that_ , I can’t wait to show you some other stuff I’m into.” The boy thanked him with a smile, rubbing his hair for a few seconds and then putting the towel around his hips, walking out of the shower stall. He looked up at Chanyeol, his skin a bit red from the hot water, his pretty eyelashes all wet.

“And I definitely can’t wait for you to show me.” Chanyeol grinned in response, shamelessly eyeing his body. He found a comb in his drawer and after carefully combing his hair, pretending not to notice the way Baekhyun was looking at him, he took his hand and led him back to his bed. The boy smiled, taking off the towel and looking at Chanyeol.

“Can I have a shirt, again, please, Mr. Nice Guy?” he asked softly, a small smile on his face.

“Do you have to?” Chanyeol asked, mocking his tone but found another t-shirt in his closet. It had a pretty baby pink color and was as long as the previous one, the sleeves reaching Baekhyun’s elbows. He gave it to the boy, barely managing to hold his smile. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow when he saw it, but he took the shirt and put it on anyway.

“How nice and thoughtful,” he commented, looking at his boyfriend with a mocking smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man settled under the blanket, smiling from ear to ear. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of blue and looked down on his chest to see a big writing in bubbly light blue font. It took him a few seconds to be able to read it, the word _choke_ looking so soft in that color, and he looked up, raising an eyebrow with a snort.

“Really, now, Mr. Park?”

“I may have a few of these but the pink one looks the best on you,” Chanyeol hid under the blanket and straight up _giggled_. “Turn off the lights, please?”

“Oh, no, I really don’t want to do that right now,” Baekhyun answered happily, pulling at the blanket. “Let me see your cute face!”

“I’m not cute!” Chanyeol whined, turning away from him and pulling a pillow over his head.

“Bitch, have you heard yourself?” Baekhyun answered, climbing on the bed and grabbing onto Chanyeol’s wrist to push his hand away and take off the pillow from his face. “Let me seee,” he whined as well, pouting cutely.

“Why!” Chanyeol held onto the pillow. He was way stronger than Baekhyun, so the boy didn’t stand a chance against him.

“Because you’re adorable!” Baekhyun let himself fall on the man’s body, still trying to push his hands away, the pout becoming bigger. “You’re such a meanie.”

“You’re such a baby,” the older man chuckled, putting away the pillow and kissing Baekhyun on the puckered lips. “Will you be a good boy now and turn the lights off for me, doll?” The boy rolled his eyes, pinching Chanyeol’s ear, before he stood up, murmuring a _you’re the one dating a baby_ and went to turn off the lights. He came back quickly, scrunching up his nose when he hit the bed leg with his foot, and he fell on the mattress with a groan.

“Ridiculous,” Chanyeol commented, pulling him up with a chuckle. “Toe?”

“Yes,” he groaned again, pushing the blanket away to settle next to the man.

“This is a punishment from the universe. Wouldn’t happen if you hadn’t mocked me,” the man said with a satisfied smile, pulling Baekhyun close and throwing an arm around him and placing his hand on his bare ass cheek with a happy sound.

“Or, it’s just that I don’t know your bedroom well enough to know where you bed is, you giant dumbass.” he pushed the hand away, sneaking his own arm around Chanyeol’s waist. The man moved his hand back immediately, cupping his ass.

“You’ll learn,” he assured, ignoring the insult.

“Right.” Baekhyun kissed his collarbone and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Mr. Park.”

“Goodnight, Baekhyunnie.” The boy smiled and nuzzled the man’s neck with his nose.

**THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE SOOOOOO DOMESTIC
> 
> UGH MY HEART I SWEAR TO GOD
> 
> \- K.
> 
> [chanyeol shoving his dick down baekhyun's throat]
> 
> k: oooh theyre soooo domestic XD
> 
> tell us if you liked the smut because hey, there's more coming :D
> 
> -minty


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: trying to thank you
> 
> minty: making dick jokes
> 
> \- K.
> 
> comedy is my passion.  
> also i'm never making fun of you being a sweetheart, sweetheart  
> it was just the domestic dick sucking <3
> 
> enjoy the chapter <3
> 
> \- minty

**  
**

** THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**From Chanyeol:** _are you free tonight?_

**From Baekhyun:** _depends who’s asking_

**From Chanyeol:** _it’s chanyeol you dumb bitch_

**From Baekhyun:** _who’s chanyeol_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _i only know mr nice guy and hot body_

**From Chanyeol:** _do i really have just two modes in your pretty little head_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _if only there was only two, would be easier to not get hot when thinking about you_

**From Baekhyun:** _im free tonight_

**From Chanyeol:** _tell me about the rest and maybe i won’t get offended_

**From Baekhyun:** _its for you to find out one day_

**From Chanyeol:** _such a mysterious guy you are, mr byun_

**From Chanyeol:** _be ready at 6, i’m taking you to dinner_

**From Chanyeol:** _i expect you to look fucking great so please don’t disappoint me_

****

**From Chanyeol:** _(also don’t wear a suit, it’s not gonna be that fancy)_

**From Baekhyun:** _have you slept for 12 hours straight?_

**From Baekhyun _:_** _that was my condition_

**From Chanyeol:** _i am literally not physically capable of doing that_

**From Chanyeol:** _but i slept for 8 hours for 3 days in a row!!!_

**From Baekhyun:** _hmmmmmmmmm_

**From Baekhyun:** _good enough_

****

**From Baekhyun:** _i always look fucking great btw._

**From Chanyeol:** _you wish you did_

**From Chanyeol:** _can’t wait to see you_

**From Baekhyun:** _can’t wait either <3_

**From Chanyeol:** _take your toothbrush :):)_

**From Baekhyun:** _not even gonna give me one_

**From Baekhyun:** _how rude_

**From Chanyeol:** _i will you dumbass_

**From Chanyeol:** _it meant we’re gonna fuck and you’re sleeping at my place tonight_

**From Chanyeol:** _i wanted to be subtle but okay_

**From Chanyeol:** _and stop texting in class or kyungsoo is gonna notice_

**From Baekhyun:** _you literally texted me first you giant idiot_

**From Chanyeol:** _you literally could reply later you midget moron_

**From Baekhyun:** _lol as if_

**From Baekhyun:** _STOP TEXTING ME THE TENTATION IS TOO HARD TO RESIST YOU DUMB JERK_

**From Chanyeol:** _your bloodline is weak and you won’t survive winter_

**From Chanyeol:** _it’s not my job to make you pay attention_

**From Baekhyun:** _i hope to find shelter in your arms_

**From Baekhyun:** _its your job to stop distracting me_

**From Chanyeol:** _i can do whatever i want_

**From Chanyeol:** _you’re the one responsible for your education and grades so it’s up to you_

**From Baekhyun:** _well then_

**From Baekhyun:** _do me_

**From Baekhyun:** _i don’t like you when you’re right_

**From Chanyeol:** _i will_

**From Chanyeol:** _i’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight you’re gonna limp for a week :)_

**From Baekhyun:** _don’t make me hard in class you stupid hoe_

Baekhyun heard a cough behind his back and hid his phone in the front pocket of his hoodie, turning around quickly. Dahyun rolled her eyes at him. It wasn’t the first time this has happened but recently Baekhyun paid even less attention than usual. Seemed like him having a boyfriend wasn’t helping.

“H-Hi, professor,” his cheeks a bit red.

“Hello, Mr. Byun,” Mr. Do raised an eyebrow, lacing his fingers together. “That surely was an interesting conversation, but I wish you finished it after class.”

“I’m sorry it was… important…? I’m done, I’m sorry.” he took the phone and pushed it in his backpack before grabbing his brush.

“Of course, it was,” the professor glanced at his backpack. “Pay attention, if you want to pass my course, you have way too many minus points already. And tell Mr. Park that Kyungsoo noticed,” he added, lowering his voice and resuming his walk around the class.

“He was literally standing there for like the last five minutes,” Dahyun whispered, shaking her head and Baekhyun blushed like crazy. “I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn’t look away from your phone…”

“Fuck! The guy is definitely going to fail me and it’s all gonna be because Chanyeol can’t keep it in his pants!” it clearly wasn’t his fault, but Baekhyun would not admit it.

“Yeah… Sure?” Dahyun chuckled under her breath, turning to her canvas. Her painting was almost finished while Baekhyun was just half-way through. He saw professor Do looking at him from the corner of the room, expressionless. Baekhyun blushed a bit more, turning his eyes to the canvas and going back to work.

He couldn’t properly focus all day long, too impatient to finally have a proper date with his boyfriend. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly the kind of guy who needed dates and things to be done a certain way, but Chanyeol and him barely had time to talk, and he wanted it to happen. Their little time in Chanyeol’s kitchen had made him even more impatient to finally sit, talk, and get to know each other. He texted Jongdae asking him what he should wear that night and when he was finally done with class, he rushed to get home and get ready.

He already had his outfit ready, a hanger with a black denim jacket, white graphic t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans left on the closet door. Jongdae was getting ready to go out with Minseok when Baekhyun came into the apartment, so he ran to his room to give his friend his smoky eye palette. He gave him a quick instruction and told him what eyeshadow to use with his phone by his ear and ran out of the house. He was back a minute later just to storm into Baekhyun’s room and grab a scarf matching his own clothes from his friend’s closet and pecked the boy’s cheek, shutting the door with a loud thump. Baekhyun smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare himself for the night. He put on his make-up and clothes and styled his dark brown hair, parting it on the side. As soon as he was done, he walked to the living room, impatiently waiting for Chanyeol. The man was punctual as always, sending Baekhyun a text a minute before 6 PM.

**From Chanyeol:** _come down, princess_

**From Chanyeol:** _you’ll recognize me by my beautiful face, bright smile and the fact that i kinda look like your boyfriend, just not tired_

**From Baekhyun:** _not tired? is that even a thing for you?_

**From Baekhyun:** _i’ll be there in a sec_

**From Chanyeol:** _i rested well just to stay up all night with you and put it all to waste_

**From Baekhyun:** _what a promise, are you sure you’ll be able to keep it?_

Baekhyun put on his shoes, closed the door behind him, and ran downstairs, looking for Chanyeol’s car and walking towards it right away. He opened the car door and Chanyeol turned towards him with a smirk.

“Good evening, my dear.” he smiled happily, “Are you perhaps here to take my amazing ass on a date?”

“Good evening, Mr. Byun. I’m gonna take it many ways but yeah, it’s gonna be a date too. Hop in.” Chanyeol leaned in to kiss the boy as soon as he settled on the passenger seat. Baekhyun smiled, then kissed him on the cheek, fastening his seatbelt.

“You look incredible.” The student said, eyeing his boyfriend’s outfit. The man chuckled, looking down. He wore a black t-shirt with a large white print, half-covered by a heavy leather jacket, several fine gold and silver chain necklaces shimmering under the city lights against the dark clothes.

“Do I?” Chanyeol tilted his head, raising his gaze and looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. Only then the boy noticed what seemed a bit off at the beginning. Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes were now icy blue, almost white in the darkness around them.

“Oh, fuck you.” he said, pouting a little.

“What?” the man cocked an eyebrow, turning away to start the car.

“This is not fair.” He put his hands on his lap, sighing. “I was sure I’d be the hot one this time.”

“You are. You always are, dumbass.”

“You clearly have not seen yourself, you giant idiot.”

“Or maybe I did and I’m just trying to be nice?” Chanyeol laughed happily, maneuvering the vehicle. “Did Jongdae help you?”

“He chose the outfit and told me how to do my makeup, why?”

“Just asking. Why don’t you ever do that yourself?”

“Because Jongdae’s got a great eye and he knows how to make me look good,” he turned to him, “I mean, you’ve seen me in class, I’m a mess.”

“You’re cute as fuck,” Chanyeol shrugged, glancing at him. “I’m just really curious of what you would wear if you chose it yourself. Also, you both are adorable as fuck, Jongdae literally wore this jacket yesterday.”

“And how do you even know that?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. The man parted his lips to answer him but smiled mischievously, when he caught a glimpse of expression.

“Why? Jealous?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, looking at the road.

“First of all, Jongdae wouldn’t even touch you with a stick.”

“Why are you so sure of that?”

“He’s my best friend, he would never do anything like that. Also, he loves Minseok, and third, I would cut his dick.” He looked back at him. “What are you trying to do?”

“Nothing, I just like when you do that funny thing with your brows,” Chanyeol waved his hand in half a gesture, holding the steering wheel to make a turn. “Minseok came over yesterday because he wanted me to repair his pants and took Jongdae with him. That’s what you get after three years of studying fashion, two years of internships and another three of working for a brand known all over the world. I’ve just finished a big fucking collection and there’s my best friend coming to my place, almost midnight, asking me to sew his pants.” Baekhyun tilted his head.

“I didn’t know Minseok was your best friend,” he frowned a little. “I thought it was Professor Do?”

“Am I not allowed to have more than one?” Chanyeol smirked, looking at the road in front of him. “Actually, if I were to choose… I think my best friend would be Moonbyul, but I’m really close with Minseok and Kyungsoo as well.” Baekhyun pulled an offended face, dramatically putting his hand on his chest.

“You’re such a traitor! Are you gonna change your mind about me too when you’ll find someone better?”

“What, why? I call all of them my best friends because that’s who they are to me,” Chanyeol furrowed his brows, an amused smile lingering on his full lips. “Well, now what is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll tell Professor Do you said Moonbyul was your best friend. His heart will be broken because of you, Mr. Park.”

“He… Oh my god, you’re such a baby,” Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol pulled over to park the car by an elegant-looking restaurant. “He knows. They know each other well and he knows exactly what my relationship with Moonbyul is.”

“When did you meet him?” he asked, unfastening the seat belt.

“Kyungsoo? We met in college. He was at some party that my friends organized and I… Well,” the man got out of the car and locked it as soon as Baekhyun joined him. He took his hand, leading him to the building entrance.

“Well, what?” Baekhyun asked, lacing their fingers.

“I may have thrown up all over his shoes and needed to apologize later,” Chanyeol rubbed his face with his free hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. Baekhyun laughed loudly, stopping suddenly in the middle of the entrance.

“Park Chanyeol, you’re killing me!” he exclaimed, putting a hand on his mouth to keep quiet.

“What? It’s true,” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, pulling him to the side and hugging him closely. He held the boy in his arms, Baekhyun’s shoulders shaking like crazy from the laughter. “He was super mad, and I had to buy him a whole new pair. But then we went shopping and he couldn’t decide for himself so we were wandering for almost three hours just talking and telling each other stories… He finally decided that he was tired and didn’t even care for the shoes, so he invited me over, we drank way too much and I threw up on his sofa when I woke up in the morning. Now we’re friends somehow,” he mused, pecking the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Are you done?”

“I can’t believe you were such a loser,” he was still laughing, just a bit less and he wiped the few tears than ran down his cheeks. Chanyeol just sighed, letting him laugh and barely holding back his own smile.

“It’s not even the worst thing I did. I drank way too much in college, I’m afraid.”

“I need to hear all about those stories!” The boy smiled, excited. “You have to tell me more!”

“It’s mostly about me falling asleep in weird places, honestly,” Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head. “You really wanna hear how I woke up on a tramway? I was so drunk I decided that it’s more comfortable than the bench and the tram driver woke me up in the morning. Damn, I fucking cringed.”

“I definitely wanna hear all about it!” he slightly slapped his arm. “Feels like you did a lot of stupid things!”

“Millions, it’s gonna be fucking embarrassing,” he chuckled, scratching his head. “Maybe next time? Those were dark times, you know. Come on, I’m damn hungry.” Baekhyun laughed, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand in his again and following the man. The waiter greeted them and led them to the table Chanyeol booked in advance, openly staring at their hands. They sat down and the white-haired man smiled to Baekhyun, his icy blue eyes making him look almost unreal. The boy smiled back, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“I’ve never been here, have you?”

“Yeah, several times. Moonbyul loves the place and always says she’s going to bring her crush here when she finally confesses. But that hasn’t happened yet, so she goes on dates with me. Probably that’s why the guy was gaping at us like this,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, drumming his fingers on the table. He nodded to the waiter who brought them the menus and hummed, scanning the list. “Oh, and choose whatever you want, it’s on me.”

“But everything looks so good,” Baekhyun murmured and looked at the prices, his eyes widening a little. “What the hell…”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol covered his hand with his palm. “Don’t make that face,” he chuckled, watching the boy with a fond smile.

“What face am I supposed to make? Have you seen the prices?” he whispered, looking around. The restaurant was minimalistically furnished, white walls and fair wood livened up with lots of plants and a wall covered in live moss. The gold accessories made it feel very elegant, but the decor surely didn’t prepare Baekhyun for the numbers he saw inside the menu.

“Well, yeah. Next time I’m taking you for instant ramen in a convenience store,” the man promised with a grin.

“Definitely what I will do when I’ll take _you_ on a date.” Baekhyun murmured again, his eyes scanning the menu.

“You realize it’s not a competition, right?”

“Well, thank god, because I’d lose without even trying.” he frowned a little at the menu. “What should I take?”

“Darling, it’s literally just food. And I don’t expect anything from you, okay?” Chanyeol looked at him and waited for Baekhyun to nod before he spoke. “I love the one with salsiccia but you can try the spaghetti frutti di mare one if you like squids.” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“I think I’ll take the first one you said?”

“Sure. And for starters?” Baekhyun blinked, looking up at Chanyeol.

“What do you mean starters?”

“Well… Starters. It’s here,” the man pointed to a section in the menu. “Choose whatever you like best, everything is good,” he smiled, resting his chin on his hand.

“Huh…” Baekhyun seemed a bit lost, looking at the menu. He picked something, looking at Chanyeol as if he was waiting for his approval.

“I’m gonna cry, you’re so fucking adorable,” Chanyeol hid his face in his hands and the boy saw his shoulders shaking when he tried to muffle his laughter. “Take whatever you want, you’ll be the one eating it, darling,” he said finally, straightening in his seat, rubbing his eyes.

“Stop mocking me,” he pouted, his eyes back on the menu.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m sorry. Take the mushroom raviolo and a glass of limoncello, it’s incredible. Unless you just want wine?” Chanyeol nudged his foot under the table and Baekhyun slowly looked up at him.

“I know you’re gonna hate me, but wine is disgusting.”

“I don’t hate you because of that, I hate you for a hundred different reasons,” he smiled playfully. “Maybe you just haven’t drank any good wine so far, you know.”

“Or maybe I have taste buds and it is not good, you know?”

“But do you wanna try?” Baekhyun shook his head with a smile.

“I’d rather not risk it.”

“You’re impossible,” Chanyeol stated. He gave a polite smile to the waiter who had just approached them and made an order for them both. The waiter nodded and recited the whole order, confirming it with the man. “Yes, that’s all. Thank you. So…” he turned to Baekhyun. He seemed happy, relaxed and in his element. “What’s your favorite animal, Mr. Byun?” The student chuckled, tilting his head.

“You?”

“Rude.” He gave him a proud smile, sliding his hand on Chanyeol’s.

“Bunnies are.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re the cutest? Have you seen their ears and little mouths? They’re so fluffy!”

“That sounds an awful lot like a kid I know,” Chanyeol noticed with a deadpan expression. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a serious face. He broke into a smile a few seconds later.

“They’re way cuter than I am but I’ll take the compliment!”

“How do you know it’s about you? Oh, by the way, speaking of cute little creatures, I’m picking up Toben tomorrow since we’re done with the collection. You can finally meet the love of my life.”

“Oh my god, really?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. “I can’t wait to meet him! Do you think he’s gonna like me?” The boy asked with hopeful eyes. Chanyeol huffed out a laugh.

“I’m sure he will. You’re actually really similar, you know. You’ll totally get along. But that’s tomorrow. How was your day? Kyungsoo called me to tattle on you.”

“Well, he saw me text you about how hard you’re gonna fuck me tonight.” The painter put his chin on his hand, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, holding his gaze and mimicking his position.

“Well, I’m still doing that in case you were wondering,” he held back a smile, drumming his fingers on his cheek.

“Are you?”

“Do I need to repeat myself, Mr. Byun?” Chanyeol asked with a smug expression. The eye contact and the man’s smile strangely reminded Baekhyun of their little conversation in the booth in his office, when they ended up kissing the life out of each other as they both couldn’t stand the tension between them. They were calling each other boyfriend now but the tension they had so much fun with was still there.

“Maybe you should, Mr. Park.” he gave him a small, daring smile.

“Just because you want to hear it out loud?”

“Maybe?” he tilted his head, his fingers caressing Chanyeol’s hand.

“I feel like you have kink for dirty talk, don’t you?” the man asked, leaning back in his seat when the waiter came up to them to serve their starters. He placed a glass of water in front of Chanyeol and a high slim glass next to Baekhyun’s plate.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun murmured, putting his hands down on the table. He watched the waiter leave before looking at Chanyeol again. “Maybe you’ll have to find out by yourself?”

“That’s three _maybes_ in a row, isn’t that a little unfair?” the man took his fork in hand, squeezing the lemon over his shrimps. “If you say _maybe_ now, you get a little spanking session, just so you know,” he informed casually, eyeing Baekhyun.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Mr. Park.” he murmured, grabbing his fork with a small smile on his face. “Maybe _that’s_ what is unfair.”

“Well, nothing easier than keeping this one promise, darling,” Chanyeol smiled, starting to eat. “Should’ve told me to take my flogger out, if you’re that interested,” he added a moment later, dropping his voice to a murmur; Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine, slowly looking up at Chanyeol.

“What… did you just say?” he whispered, his eyes a bit wider than usual. The man hummed, giving him a questioning look. “What... is that?”

Chanyeol mused for a while, chewing on his food with an over exaggerated thoughtful expression, furrowing his brows and trying to look focused. He swallowed and gave Baekhyun a mocking look.

“Definitely a shrimp,” he stated, laughing, when Baekhyun frowned and kicked him lightly under the table. “You’re asking about the flogger? It’s like a whip but with lots of leather tails. I mean, it doesn’t have to be leather but mine is. It’s for impact play,” he explained, kicking Baekhyun back. “I can show you later.”

“Ok… hm… what is… impact play?” The boy tilted his head a little, chewing on his food.

“Spanking, whipping. Striking.”

“Striking?”

“Yeah, just… Slapping?” Chanyeol tilted his head. “Pretty self-explanatory, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun chuckled at himself, “I guess it is.” he smiled, looking down at his plate. “So, you like that? Slapping, I mean.”

“Sometimes? Depends. I don’t like going too hard with it but I do like it.” he nodded slowly, looking back up at the man.

“What’s your favorite thing, then?” The boy took another bite, almost moaning at how good the food was.

“Bondage,” Chanyeol answered immediately. “Wait, do you really wanna go there? It’s a long conversation.”

“Right, sorry. Later?” he smiled.

“Oh, no, there’s nothing to be sorry about. There’s just… a lot to process, if you’ve never done that. And I don’t want to scare you off either,” Chanyeol explained quickly. “How about you tell me what your favorite band is or what films you like before I’ll give you a list of my kinks, hm?” the student chuckled, shaking his head.

-*:.-*-.:*-

Baekhyun and Chanyeol left the restaurant after almost an hour and a half, their stomachs full and their hearts happily beating in their chests. They talked for about two hours non-stop and Baekhyun felt like he knew Chanyeol so much better. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, walking with a bounce in his step, his hold tight around Chanyeol’s hand. He had learned a lot about the man, from Chanyeol’s relationship with his sister to why he got a dog in the first place. Chanyeol told him stories about his high school and primary school days, so Baekhyun learned all about what he liked as a kid, a teenager and what he liked now, as an _old man_. They laughed and teased each other, their hands laced from time to time, their feet touching under the table, and Baekhyun felt happier and happier as time went by, his heart filling with joy every time Chanyeol’s laughter reached his ears. The man was a great company, eagerly telling stories and constantly remembering new things to tell him about. He asked Baekhyun lots of questions, willing to get to know him more and actively listening to his answers.

They had left the car in the parking lot, Chanyeol leading the boy down the street in the direction of a huge city park. It was long dark outside and the weather was still a bit unsettled, the cold making their cheeks and noses pink.

“So… Why did you move here?” Baekhyun asked as they were walking under the dark sky, his thumb caressing Chanyeol’s hand and thinking back to what his boyfriend told him earlier. He moved to Seoul a few years back, before he even started university. Baekhyun remembered the man telling him Seoul was not his first choice, but before he could ask him why he had made the decision, the waiter interrupted his thoughts as he brought the desserts.

“Oh,” Chanyeol lifted his head, Baekhyun’s voice pulling him out his thoughts. He frowned, a grimace twisting his features. “I actually… I had to leave some stuff behind me. Certain people,” he said carefully, glancing at the boy.

“Oh, like an ex?” Baekhyun joked, chuckling and letting go of the man’s hand and walking just a bit faster so he would be ahead of him. He turned around and looked at him with a bright smile. Chanyeol smiled back at him but his expression felt a bit unnatural, as if he was forcing himself to smile.

“Well… I don’t think you can call him that,” he muttered, looking fondly at Baekhyun jumping around and almost dancing in the snow, carefree and happy. Baekhyun turned his head to him when he heard the hesitation in his voice. He frowned, tilting his head.

“What do you mean?”

“That it was an unrequited love,” Chanyeol let out, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I never loved him.” Baekhyun walked towards him.

“Oh? And so, how did you guys meet? And what happened for you to leave?”

“Well, we met at a party in high school. You know, started talking, got to know each other… He was cool at first, I didn’t expect him to turn into a fucking psycho in the span of a few weeks,” the man sighed deeply, boring his eyes into the pavement.

“What do you mean a psycho?” Baekhyun frowned a little and seemed to remember something. “Oh wait, was he the one stalking you?”

“Oh, so I told you?” Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip. Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, I kinda figured it out because of your reaction when I talked about following you everywhere just because I liked you, remember?”

“I think so?” he mused. “Yeah, so that’s the one. We became friends and met from time to time, but he got really clingy and weird after some time had passed. I mean, I didn’t notice it at first, it was after a few months that things started to add up,” he murmured, glancing at Baekhyun, uncertain.

“Add up?” Baekhyun’s fingers slid between Chanyeol’s, his cold hand seeking his warmth, and trying to give him some kind of comfort.

“Yeah. I got notes, I got weird gifts, random phone calls from unknown numbers… And only after three months of this shit he slipped up and said something I told one person only. On KakaoTalk. Turns out he had my passwords to literally everything,” he laughed humorlessly. Baekhyun looked a bit taken aback, his eyes wider and his hand tightened around Chanyeol’s.

“Wow… That’s creepy, I understand why you decided not to stay near him… What did you do then? Before moving, I mean.”

“Creepy? That was a fucking nightmare. He knew everything about me. He read all of my messages and followed my every step.” Chanyeol cringed visibly. “He’d leave me gifts in my locker or at my front door. My mom would trip over them all the time leaving for work in the morning. We couldn’t even really call the police on him or anything because we had no idea who was doing all this shit. I was so scared I stopped coming out of the house,” he glanced at Baekhyun who walked quietly by his side. The boy was carefully listening to every word the man was saying, trying to find something to say to make everything feel better, but he knew there was nothing that could change what happened.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Chanyeol, it seems really scary…” He looked up at him. “What happened then? Did you like, talk to him or something?”

“Yeah, I did. He actually confessed to me five months after we met and then the slip-up happened. I was fucking furious,” the man huffed out a laugh, raising his gaze. “Well, he was too, when I told him that I didn’t love him back and didn’t want to have anything to do with him after what he had turned my life into. And…” Chanyeol bit his lip, looking at Baekhyun for a while before continuing. “And he decided that if he couldn’t have me, then no one else would.”

“What?” Baekhyun frowned, his steps getting slower until he stopped walking. “How could he even do that? It’s not like he could just push everyone away just to keep you for himself? What kind of idiotic moron was he?”

“The kind to stab me when he realized that,” Chanyeol looked at him with a deadpan expression. “Told you it was a knife scar, haven’t I?” he tapped his chest. The boy wanted to cry, his heart beating too fast in his chest and his hands trembling a little. He had no words, because, what could he say? He just took a step towards the man, his arms sneaking around Chanyeol’s waist and pulling him closer, burying his face in his neck. It was cold and hard because of the leather jacket, but he honestly couldn’t care less right now. He just tightened his arms around him. Chanyeol hugged him back, placing a hand on the back of his head, stroking comfortingly. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing you need to be sorry for...” he kissed him softly on the neck, taking in his scent. His eyes were glimmering with tears, but he couldn’t actually cry, not when Chanyeol was being so normal about it. “I’m sorry this happened… He… I’m sorry he did that to you… You don’t have to say anything more, if you don’t feel like it…”

“It’s fine, it was… a long time ago,” Chanyeol breathed in deeply. “I’m sorry I ruined the mood. I wanted to tell you that but… I should’ve waited,” he muttered, sheepish. Baekhyun shook his head.

“No. No, I’m glad you told me… I’m sorry if I’ve been too pushy every time I tried to touch your chest…”

“It’s okay, darling, you weren't. How were you supposed to know?” Chanyeol murmured softly.

“I’ll be more careful...” he nuzzled Chanyeol’s neck with the tip of his cold nose, sliding one hand under the jacket and caressing his back. The man hummed, kissing his temple and holding him tight.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to treat me any different just because a weird thing happened seven years ago.”

“I promise you I won’t.” he shivered. “Is everything better now?”

“It is. The guy’s in jail two hundred kilometers away and I’ve been to therapy for three years,” he smiled softly, burying his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. “Now it’s just an ugly scar and shitty memories to have.”

“It’s not ugly.” Baekhyun frowned and looked up at him. “I told you like a million times, it really is not ugly. The memories are awful, but the scar is just a proof that you are strong enough to get over anything.” He shrugged and Chanyeol gave him a faint smile, delicately prompting him to walk back in the direction of the car. “There’s nothing ugly about you. You’re beautiful. And stupid. But mostly beautiful.” Baekhyun smiled innocently. It felt like acting as he usually would was the best solution at that exact moment. Chanyeol hesitated before he answered, sheepishly turning away his gaze.

"I… thank you." Baekhyun shrugged, acting as If it wasn’t a big deal.

“No need to thank me,” he smiled softly, his hand sliding along the man’s arm to lace their fingers. They walked back, holding hands just as they were before, but this time it felt much more meaningful than earlier. Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun, slowly inhaling and exhaling the chilly winter air, calming his nerves down a little.

"Yeah, so… this is what happened. I wanted to be a musician at that time, but I wanted to run away so bad from everything I was… I applied to the Fashion Design Academy in Seoul and somehow got admitted so I left the city behind and came here to start everything with a clean record. At least that was what I tried to do but it turned out that I wasn't exactly doing a good job with that. I drank several times a week on my first year," he explained, glancing at Baekhyun. It was silent all around them, just a few other people walking in the distance in the warm yellow glow of the city lights. "Then I managed to get out of it with my friends' help and well, now I'm here," he smiled. Baekhyun slightly tightened his hand around Chanyeol’s. It wasn’t easy to take in, but it was even harder to know that Chanyeol had to deal with all of that at such a young age. Basically, Baekhyun’s age. The student wasn’t sure he’d be able to do what Chanyeol had done. Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d never have the strength to leave everything behind and just start fresh. Chanyeol had to give up on every single one of his dreams, find new ones, and basically learn how to live with the memories of what happened. Scared, afraid, and probably never wanting to get out of the house and meet new people, just in case. At least that’s what Baekhyun imagined. He sure would be feeling _that_ awful.

“You did a pretty great job though, Jongdae told me you were at the top of your class when you were still at the academy.” Baekhyun’s nose and cheeks were red from the cold and he definitely was not wearing proper clothes for this kind of weather. Sure, it looked good, but the denim jacket wasn’t thick enough to shield him from the cold wind, and Chanyeol’s leather jacket was unfortunately keeping the man’s warmth away from Baekhyun. He kept this to himself though, just looking up at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah, I was. I actually really loved fashion, I just never thought I'll do anything connected with it as a job. I discovered that I have lots of passion for it and that people like my work way more than I expected," he smiled, relaxing a little. "So, in a way, I'm thankful all this mess happened. I'd never have known how much I love all of this if I didn't need to escape," he snorted, amused. "And I'm not that good of a musician anyway."

“Is it true or are you just being modest?” Baekhyun smiled softly.

"I'm not, seriously. I learnt to play many instruments and I do it well but I'm not sure it's enough to make money out of it, you know," Chanyeol unlocked the car when they arrived at the parking lot and gave Baekhyun a lopsided smile. "I'm sure I am a successful producer or an idol in some parallel universe." The student chuckled, nodding.

“What does that make me? Your super fan?”

"Or a bandmate maybe. You have a nice voice, you could be a famous vocalist or something," Chanyeol shrugged as they both got into the car and immediately turned the heating on. "Unless you're a baby in that world too. Then you'd be the super fan," Chanyeol grinned, rubbing Baekhyun's cold hands with his own and the student let out a contented sigh. "You're gonna be sick tomorrow, you dumbass."

“Why would I be?” he pouted, glancing at his simple jacket and pair of jeans.

“Because Jongdae cares more about your ass looking great than giving you a sweater, apparently,” the man cocked an eyebrow, smiling under his nose. He stretched his arms and moved his fingers before starting the car. “We’re going home and making you some hot chocolate.” Baekhyun fastened his seatbelt, shaking his head.

“You really think I am a kid with a hot piece of ass, hm.”

“Nah. I think you’re an adult with the best ass I’ve seen in my life who’s acting like a kid way too often,” Chanyeol corrected, maneuvering the car out of the parking lot and into the almost empty street. The student raised an eyebrow, turning his head toward his boyfriend.

“The best ass you've ever seen in your life?” he had a smug smile on his face and his eyes wouldn’t leave Chanyeol, who snorted, seeing his expression in the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, and the worst attitude too” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, the smile lingering under his nose.

“Still the best ass. Is that why you really wanna punish me tonight, Mr. Park?”

“I wanna punish you for being a provoking brat and being mean to me, darling.”

“I’m never mean, I’m only fair.” The boy slid his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, just so he could _feel_ him.

“That’s pretty mean,” the man muttered under his breath, focusing on the road.

“Oh, is it?” he asked innocently, His fingers slid a bit higher in a feathery touch. Chanyeol let out a small sigh, nodding slowly, making no move to stop the boy.

Half an hour later Baekhyun laid on the couch in the living room in his boyfriend’s oversized t-shirt, a warm fluffy blanket draped over his arms and a mug of delicious hot chocolate on the low coffee table. His back propped up comfortably on two big cushions and one ankle rested on the backrest, he let his head fall back, smiling when Chanyeol’s white hair tickled his thighs, as the man lazily dragged his tongue along his dick. He had hung his jacket neatly in the closet and took off his pair of jeans as soon as they came home because _why would you wear pants at home_ and was now sitting comfortably on the floor in front of Baekhyun, whose spread legs gave him perfect access.

“Y-You feel… so good…” Baekhyun let out lazily, his fingers laced in Chanyeol’s hair. The man hummed, smiling up at him and sucking on the head lightly. He played with it, not letting Baekhyun rush him and ignoring his needy whimpers. He teased him, taking his time while the boy felt hotter and hotter under the blanket, breathing in the smell of spiced chocolate beside him. It was warm, comfortable and lazy and Baekhyun soon felt even more relaxed, his muscles tensing for a moment and going lax as he came into Chanyeol’s willing mouth with a long moan. He was panting, his fingers lazily stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

“H-How are you… so good at this…”

“Practice. And lots of enthusiasm,” Chanyeol murmured, getting up to lie between Baekhyun’s legs and wrap his arms around him. He kissed him, sweet and tender and licked his lips lightly, sliding his tongue between them when Baekhyun’s mouth parted open. The boy tasted something slightly salty and bitter. Baekhyun’s slender fingers were playing with the baby hair in Chanyeol’s nape, his nose scrunching up slightly.

“I really like it better when I taste _you_ ,” he murmured against the man’s lips. Chanyeol laughed quietly, squeezing his hips.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I love kissing you.” he pushed his lips against Chanyeol’s, kissing him slowly, tenderly. He was feeling so happy and contented and he wished Chanyeol could feel it through every kiss. Thankful and relieved. The man hummed in response, gently caressing his cheek, melting into the kiss.

“Your chocolate!” he perked up after a moment, when they both laid on the couch, kissing lazily from time to time. Chanyeol sat up carefully, the warm weight of his body disappearing from Baekhyun’s chest and took the mug in his hands. “Still warm. Sex is a great medicine, but you should drink it anyway,” he smiled, giving Baekhyun the mug and sitting between his legs, his thighs over the boy’s legs. Baekhyun thanked him with a smile, kissing his cheek and sipping from the warm mug.

“Still not as good as you are.”

“Of course not,” Chanyeol shrugged, a smug smile stretching his lips. “But it’s cool. How are you feeling?”

“Happy,” Baekhyun answered in a murmur, stretching his arm out to push Chanyeol’s hair away from his eyes. The man let him fix his hair, shaking his head a moment later and destroying Baekhyun’s work. The boy pouted, pinching Chanyeol’s ear.

“I’ll cut it soon,” he muttered, taking the mug from Baekhyun and sipping from it. “Damn, it’s so good. What would you do without me?” he sighed over exaggeratedly, tugging on Baekhyun’s t-shirt. It was another shirt that Chanyeol found in the dark depths of his massive closet, this time in a pastel teal color with cute yellow letters on it. He was more than happy to give it to his boyfriend and completely ignored Baekhyun’s remarks on how edgy he was to own two pastel pieces of clothing with _choke_ and _wreck me_ written on them, casually mentioning that he had at least three more.

“What I would do without you,” Baekhyun started, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s fringe and pushing it up again, “is not go on a date and not fall sick.”

“Should I be sorry for feeding you and treating you nicely?”, the man raised a brow, his fingers grazing the pastel yellow _wreck me_ print on the shirt.

“Maybe?” he said cheekily. “Maybe I should punish _you_ for making me fall sick?”

“Oh? How would you punish me?” Chanyeol tilted his head, curiously. Baekhyun chuckled, having no idea how to do that, _punish someone._

“I would… spank you?” He tilted his head too.

“Have you ever done that before?” the man huffed out a laugh and placed the mug back on the table, lying down with his head rested on Baekhyun’s chest, back against his stomach, settled comfortably between his legs.

“No?” Baekhyun’s fingers were now tracing random patterns on the man’s scalp. “But it can’t be that hard to do?”

“You have to know where to strike and how hard you can do it so you don’t harm the person,” Chanyeol explained. “I mean, unless you thought of like three slaps on the butt.”

“I did not… really thought about anything in particular?” he cleared his throat. “I honestly have no idea how to punish someone except for not giving them what they want. So, you know…” he trailed, a bit embarrassed. Chanyeol knew so many things and Baekhyun sometimes felt like a little virgin who didn’t know anything about sex. Which he wasn’t. Baekhyun was pretty damn good. Or so his partners had said.

“Oh, it totally depends on the person. And you do realize we’re talking about BDSM right now, right?”

“What? No, it’s just a little slap, everyone can do that, no?”

“I mean…” the man mused, taking his hand in his palm, kissing it softly. “You want a lecture? Because I have so much to say on safety rules and types of punishment if you’re curious about it,” he laughed, craning his neck to look at the boy. Baekhyun nodded slowly, his fingers caressing Chanyeol’s palm. He never had been interested in things like that before, but he wanted Chanyeol to feel completely satisfied.

“I need to know,” he smiled softly. The man nodded and cleared his throat. He started from the very basics, telling Baekhyun about the types of relationships and dynamics, slowly progressing in the types of plays. He told him about the safety rules and the codes, patiently answering all of his questions and adding more when he felt that Baekhyun was a bit lost.

"I can, uh… show you my case, if you want," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly when Baekhyun furrowed his brows, trying to imagine the thigh cuffs Chanyeol told him about after he asked him about bondage that he mentioned several times already on various occasions.

“You have a case… full of… things to… _play_ with?” Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend, trying to calm himself down. There was a lot of information in a really short time and he was trying to not get overwhelmed.

"Uh… Yes?" Chanyeol turned around to lie on his stomach and look up at the boy. "There aren't any hardcore stuff, I'm more into restriction than actually causing pain," he explained, kissing Baekhyun on the lips. "Maybe later, hm?" The boy shook his head, his fingers playing with the man’s white locks.

“You have a box full of toys and _I_ am the kid?” he chuckled, just so Chanyeol would know it was okay. Everything was fine. A bit surprising, a bit new to him, but it was okay. He knew he could trust him.

"These are sex toys, that's something entirely different, you dumbass," the man grinned, flicking the tip of his nose, Baekhyun giggled, scrunching up his nose. "You wanna see the cuffs? I mean, I’m offering because you asked but it can wait of course." Baekhyun shook his head, a happy smile on his face.

“Show me, I wanna see everything!” He had a glimmer in his eyes, curious, wondering. Chanyeol got up quickly, suddenly getting excited and impatiently waiting for Baekhyun to get up from the couch and the soft pillows. The man showed him the way, Baekhyun walking towards the bedroom while his boyfriend walked behind him, enjoying the view of his naked thighs, regretting the t-shirt was a bit too long and hiding his perky ass. The student looked around him when he entered the room, wondering where the box could possibly be and then sat on the bed, the shirt riding up his thighs the slightest, the tip of his cock in full view. Chanyeol smiled at the sight. Baekhyun’s innocent curious eyes following his moves as he was waiting for him to pull out the case and show him everything, making his heart weak. He walked closer, sliding a hand on the back of his head and leaning a little to kiss him on the forehead. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit scared of Baekhyun’s reaction, but so far, the boy had been pretty receptive, attentive, and positively curious. There was no judgment, not even a faint trace of fear, just uncertainty. Chanyeol crouched to draw the big black box from under the bed and lifted it to put it down on the mattress in front of his boyfriend. Baekhyun seemed excited at the idea of finally knowing what was inside and Chanyeol barely held back his smile and the excitement bubbling in his chest.

“Come on,” the boy said, smiling cutely, his hair still a mess. “I really am curious now.” Chanyeol shook his head to himself, a faint smile stretching his lips as he slowly opened the case, letting Baekhyun peek inside.

“Wow,” the painter let out in one breath. Baekhyun didn’t dare touch anything in the box, but the desire to take out the items and inspect them one by one made his fingers itch. He recognized a few things. Handcuffs, anal plugs, the _ropes_. Three of them. A _teal_ one. The same one he had painted on his canvas for the exhibition. The one he had seen in the car and which gave him so many ideas. So many _wet dreams_. He smiled to himself, his fingers finally grazing the rope. He pushed it away a little to see what was hiding under it. A dildo, something that looked like a gag, and another item which he recognized as a flogger - he had checked it on his phone in the car as they were making their way back to Chanyeol’s apartment. There was something that he thought were anal beads, but again, he only had learned about it via the Internet while he was in high school and was still trying to figure out what his preferences were. At the end of the day he never tried them, but he had seen how they worked several times. _The magic of the Internet_. He frowned a little as his fingers grazed something leathery and he pushed everything on the side to see it properly. Chanyeol murmured a low _thigh cuffs_ as he saw Baekhyun struggling to figure out what it actually was and the boy parted his lips to say something, only to close them again, observing the cuffs. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, wondering why it seemed so appealing suddenly. Why he felt like he would like it. He bit the inside of his cheek, his thumb tracing the metallic buckle, and something twitched in his inside. He _wanted_ this. He lifted his eyes, letting go of the cuffs, and smiling softly at Chanyeol.

“It’s quite the equipment you have here,” he murmured, his hand finding Chanyeol’s when he saw the worried expression on his face. “Seems… interesting,” he tilted his head cutely, kissing the man’s hand, still looking up at him.

"Really?" Chanyeol watched him carefully, squeezing his hand. "So, anyway," he took out the set of cuffs and chains, organizing it on the bed. "These are for your ankles, wrists, thighs... and here's a collar," he explained, pointing to the respective elements. "Each has a d-ring because you can connect the elements with chains, see?"

“So you can use all of them at the same time?”

"Yeah, exactly. You wanna see?" Chanyeol gave him a questioning look and pressed his lips in a line, watching him tensely. His usual effortless confidence was gone, replaced by excitement and the will to share his life with Baekhyun. “It’s okay if you don’t. You don’t have to be interested in any of this and I won’t like you less because of that,” he assured the boy. Baekhyun nodded with an excited smile.

“I really do!” he added, glancing at the thigh cuffs. Chanyeol’s eyes went wider, a smirk stretching his lips.

“Oh, damn. I promised you the gag to be first but…” he laughed quietly, gesturing for Baekhyun to straighten his legs. He kissed him softly, unbuckling the widest bands and sliding them high on his thighs. He took a moment to adjust the length of the cuffs and closely checking their tightness. Then, he did the same with two smaller pairs, putting them on the boy’s wrists and crouching on the floor to buckle the cuffs on his ankles. He took a step back to look at his boyfriend, sitting on his bed with the most innocent, excited smile, the black cuffs contrasting beautifully with his fair skin and the pastel _wreck me_ shirt. “Fuck,” the man murmured, his gaze fixed on the boy.

“Does it look good, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked in a murmur, looking at him through his eyelashes. The boy was a bit surprised at how comfortable it actually was. 

“It does, doll,” Chanyeol sighed, coming up to him. “Kneel down. On the bed.” The boy bit down on his lip, doing exactly what the man has told him. “Do you trust me? You won’t be able to move if I connect them,” he looked up at him, playing with the chains. Baekhyun nodded slowly, licking his lips with anticipation.

“I do.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. He pulled back after a while and methodically linked the black leather cuffs on wrists and ankles to the wider ones on Baekhyun’s thighs. Now he could only move his fingers or spread his legs. The man raised his gaze from his ankles and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes. He seemed different, his gaze darker and smile tinted with the wickedness he already recognized. Baekhyun took a deeper breath, feeling strangely comfortable and excited from the leather on his skin and the knowledge that he was completely under Chanyeol’s control. The man could do whatever he wanted to him, the boy couldn’t move, push him away or pull him _closer_. He looked at Chanyeol, his heart beating faster under his dark gaze. Baekhyun was impatient. _Hungry_.

“How are you feeling?” the man asked in a hoarse voice, sitting cross-legged in front of him, back straight, his gaze following the chains. He was ogling Baekhyun shamelessly, the traces of his initial sheepishness disappearing once he buckled the cuffs. Baekhyun straightened up a little, his already hard cock pushing against the pastel shirt. He could see Chanyeol was in the same state, his dick hard, throbbing, red, _waiting_.

“I want you,” Baekhyun murmured, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s.

“Remember the color code I told you about in the living room?”

“Green for go on, yellow for change and red for stop.” The boy tilted his head, his neck in full sight, almost asking for Chanyeol to kiss him there.

“Use it from now on,” Chanyeol ordered, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Do you feel numb? Isn’t anything too tight?” he asked, slowly kneeling in front of the boy.

“No. I feel good.” He smiled to reassure him, moving his fingers to show him it was all okay.

“Good boy,” the man pressed on his shoulders to make him fall on his back and the boy let out a small cry, his legs spreading automatically. “So pretty for me,” Chanyeol murmured, bending down to kiss his neck and pulled his shirt up, sliding his hand under it.

“Only for you,” the boy whispered, tilting his head to give him more access. The man huffed out a laugh, sucking on the milky skin lightly. He seemed a bit impatient but took his time preparing Baekhyun, carefully watching his expression. The boy saw him checking on the cuffs, making sure it was never too tight on him. He found it adorable, how Chanyeol always made sure he was feeling okay in a time like this. He gave up his control and became completely submissive. The man was tender, but firm and Baekhyun’s heart was beating harshly against his chest, asking for more, always _more_.

Chanyeol finally withdrew his fingers, leaving Baekhyun’s hole gaping and wet from the amount of lube and he smirked, hooking his thumbs on the chain linking the cuffs by Baekhyun’s ankles, pulling on it lightly, soaking up the view before him. He straightened, kneeling between the boy’s spread legs and took off his pair of boxers, discarding them on the floor. He gave himself a few firm strokes, grabbing a condom in the nightstand and rolling it on before moving up closer.

“The fact that Mr. Byun is sprawled in my bed in cuffs will never not be funny,” he murmured, tilting his head, his hand gripping the base of his dick, the other hooked on one of the chains. He seemed to love touching them, as if he wanted to remind Baekhyun of his position. Baekhyun pouted, almost wanting to say _red_ just to joke around, but he wasn’t sure he could do that without worrying the man, so he simply rolled his eyes as he usually did.

“The fact that Mr. Park Chanyeol is so hard for my pretty ass is the best blackmail material ever.”

“Why would you want to blackmail me?” he ran his fingers through his white hair, positioning himself and slowly thrusting into Baekhyun. He stopped when their bodies touched, giving him the time to adjust. Baekhyun moaned, his hands turning into fists and his back arching a little. He hated that he couldn’t answer to Chanyeol and tease him a bit more, but it all felt too good for him to focus on a proper come back. “You don’t wanna talk?” the man asked teasingly, faking disappointment and resting his elbows on the sides of his head, pecking his temple. Baekhyun whined, turning his head and sticking his tongue out.

“S-Shut up, n-nobody… asked you.”

“Didn’t need to, doll,” Chanyeol muttered in his ear. “So, why the blackmail material?”

“J-Just so I can…” Baekhyun said and stopped abruptly when the man moved his hips, the sudden sensation making him stutter.

“Yeah?”

“F-Fuck y-you…” he breathed out, his dick throbbing and his eyes closed. “I h-hate you.”

“Your body says something entirely different,” Chanyeol laughed quietly, thrusting into him, Baekhyun’s dick rubbing against the man’s toned stomach.

“Shut u-up,” the boy cried out, throwing his head back as his hands tightened even more, his knuckles turning white. He wanted to touch Chanyeol, to scratch his back, bite his lip, anything, but the leather cuffs stopped him deliciously. He moaned louder, his lips parted sinfully, and he was completely abandoning himself to Chanyeol’s touch. The man panted, delighted, moving his hips rhythmically and kissing Baekhyun’s neck and jaw.

“You’re so beautiful, darling. Doing so good for me,” he muttered in his ear, then whispered something that Baekhyun had a hard time understanding, until he did, his eyes widening and his cock twitching. He had no idea he would like this so much, no idea it would make him feel so good.

“A-Again,” he asked in a moan, biting down on his lip. Chanyeol turned to him, kissing the corner of his lips.

“You wanna hear how great you’re doing?” Baekhyun frowned, shaking his head no.

“P-Please, again.” He pulled on his wrists, whining when he couldn’t free them, still enjoying the leather pushing through his skin. The man laughed out loud, losing his rhythm for a second when he realized what Baekhyun was talking about.

“Does my doll want to hear how much of a slut he is?” he let out, picking up the pace a little. Baekhyun arched, his head thrown back and his fingers grabbing at his ankles, just under the cuffs.

“Y-Yes, m-more,” he pleaded, whining, rolling his hips as much as he could. He was ready to come all over their stomachs, ready to let it all go, he just needed a little bit _more_.

“So you _do_ get off on dirty talk?” Chanyeol managed to smile, tugging on the chains on one side. “You’re gonna cum on me calling you a fucking _whore_?” The boy cried his name, his cock twitching before he came on both their stomachs with another loud moan, his body shivering and his head turned on the side. He bit into the pillow, his eyes glimmering with tears and fingers tightening around his ankles. The man hugged him tight, riding him through his orgasm, stopping his moves when Baekhyun stilled in his arms. “Oh, damn. It _really_ works for you doesn’t it?” he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “I’m… I was planning to make it longer,” he grinned. The boy lazily turned his head, his half-lidded eyes looking at him, his chest moving up and down with every breath, still panting a little.

“S-So… g-good…” he licked his lips, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Let me… suck you… off now… p-please…” he shook his head, as if he was changing his mind and Chanyeol watched him in awe. “P-please… fuck my mouth…” The man carefully slid his hard dick out of Baekhyun, taking off the condom he didn't really register rolling on. He leaned in to kiss the boy and Baekhyun heard metallic clicking sounds. Chanyeol threw a pillow on the floor and cocked an eyebrow.

"On your knees, doll." Baekhyun stood up on wobbly legs, his teeth abusing his lower lip as he kneeled in front of the bed, looking at Chanyeol’s through his eyelashes, slowly opening his mouth for him. "How do you feel?" the man asked, looking down at him with a satisfied smile.

“Hungry, _sir_.” Baekhyun answered, leaning a bit closer.

"What a slut you are," Chanyeol sighed, hooking his clean thumb in the corner of his lips, stretching them lightly and pushing his dick into his mouth. "What are you supposed to do if I fuck your whore mouth too hard?" Baekhyun looked at him, leaning even closer to take him deep, his left hand reaching for Chanyeol’s to squeeze it a little, just like the man had taught him the first time he was there. "Good boy," Chanyeol said lowly, nodding slowly and placing a hand on Baekhyun's, starting to move his hips. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hands tightening on Chanyeol’s thighs and his tongue flattening under the hard cock. He had almost forgotten the sensation of his boyfriend’s dick against his throat, but it already felt so familiar and he relaxed around it more easily than he did the first time.

The man started off slowly, giving him the chance to warm up a little before he felt his throat relax and thrusted harder and harder, until Baekhyun's cheeks were wet from tears and his mouth and chin glistening with spit. He came with a long low groan, pulling on Baekhyun's hair and holding him close, not allowing him to breathe properly. He pulled back after a while with one sharp move, making Baekhyun choke on air, Chanyeol’s cum dripping on his chin. The boy looked up, his eyes straight in his boyfriend’s and he swallowed slowly.

"So pretty," he murmured, releasing his hold on his hair and massaging his scalp. "Look what a mess you made," the man caressed his cheek softly with a fond smile, his thumb sliding on the boy’s cheekbone. He placed a kiss on his forehead and helped the boy up on his feet, unbuckling the cuffs and letting them fall on the floor. Baekhyun let him do whatever he needed to do, his forehead resting against his boyfriend’s still covered chest until he felt Chanyeol pull him closer, slowly lifting him up. His arms instantly found their place around his neck, his legs around his waist and Chanyeol smiled softly, kissing the tip of his nose. Baekhyun still looked like a walking sin, cum and spit on his chin, his hair a mess and a few red marks on his neck and chest. The man carried him to the bathroom, turning on the water in the bathtub after sitting Baekhyun down on the edge of the sink. The boy’s legs dangling in the air, too short to reach the floor, made the designer smile under his nose. He helped him out of his shirt, softly kissing his neck, Baekhyun’s hand in his hair. He cleaned the boy’s chin and mouth up with a fresh washcloth, trailing kisses all along his jaw and cheek, behind his ear and down on his collarbone. When he was done, he removed his little boyfriend’s make-up and he took off his lenses and his own shirt and finally led Baekhyun to the bathtub. They stayed there in the warm water for a long time, talking, giggling, Baekhyun’s fingers tracing random patterns on Chanyeol’s palm as they murmured sweet words to each other, the man’s hand lazily stroking Baekhyun’s dick under the water until he almost came again and Baekhyun whined, the heat pooling in his lower stomach too hot to handle. Chanyeol chuckled, cleaned up his still stretched out hole and when they finally were out of the bathtub, he sat the boy on the edge of the sink one more time, his tongue giving cat licks to his cock and his lips perfectly working him up until he could swallow him down again. Chanyeol nuzzled Baekhyun’s inner thigh for a few seconds before he straightened up, grabbing two toothbrushes and handing one of them to his little boyfriend. The atmosphere around them was lovely, calm. Chanyeol gave him a new shirt after he put the cuffs away, deciding he’d take care of it the following day and Baekhyun laid down on the bed, his hair still a little wet from the bath. He stretched his arms, asking Chanyeol to come and cuddle him and Chanyeol chuckled before joining him and offering him a kiss on the forehead once Baekhyun’s head settled on his chest. Baekhyun was feeling happy and contented and he honestly thought he had never felt this way before. He slid his fingers on Chanyeol’s neck, his fingertips playing on the warm skin as he closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

"Thank you," he heard Chanyeol whisper sleepily, as he pulled the blankets over Baekhyun's shoulders.

“Thank you, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun answered in a hoarse voice, his throat still sore after the rough treatment Chanyeol gave him. “Tonight was great… Worth the wait.” He kissed his jaw and nuzzled his neck.

"No wonder, doll, how many times did you come?" Chanyeol asked amusedly, pinching his ear lightly. Baekhyun chuckled, his fingers giving three little taps on Chanyeol’s collarbone.

“Not my fault if you’re _that_ good, Mr. Park.”

"Oh, it's my pleasure, darling. I'd be up for a fourth time. Your voice sounds crazy sexy right now," he murmured.

“I won’t have a voice tomorrow if you keep making me scream like that…” he answered sleepily.

"I can be gentle, you know that," the man huffed out a laugh, kissing him on the forehead.

“I do know that. You being gentle or rough is not the problem, the problem is you feeling so good.” He lay closer, kissing the man’s neck one more time. “I’m so happy I’ve found you,” he added in a murmur, slowly falling asleep in his boyfriend’s neck.

"I'm so happy you stopped being a jerk and we had the talk," the man hugged him tight, one hand sliding on the boy's ass. He closed his eyes, a faint smile lingering on his lips.

“Would never have said anything if you never asked,” he mumbled, barely opening his lips.

"We need to… thank Moonbyul then,"

“Let’s just help her confess to her crush,” Baekhyun giggled sleepily. Chanyeol just nodded, squeezing his ass cheek in response and pulling him closer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyyyyyped!
> 
> Can't wait to know what you guys thiiiink :3
> 
> \- K.
> 
> ah, finally, putting the fuck in dumbfucks.  
> i love you all and can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> \- minty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are killing me, honestly.
> 
> You're all being son responsive and adorable, and I wasn't ready for that.
> 
> So happy the last two updates made you happy ~
> 
> See you sooooon ~
> 
> \- K.

Baekhyun blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sun rays coming through a break in the blue curtains, a small frown on his face, and his little nose all scrunched up. He coughed a bit, whining with a hoarse voice when he remembered what happened last night, his sore throat telling him the story of Chanyeol fucking his mouth rough and deep, the cum dripping on his chin. The boy had the audacity to blush, his flushed cheeks looking so pretty on his sleepy face. He stretched his arms, yawning, and quickly realizing that the bed was empty and cold. His arms held onto the pillow by his side, his eyes closing again and his nose buried into the softness of the fabric, letting Chanyeol’s scent invade his every cell. He was smiling, happiness bubbling in his chest at the memory of their date. It was so easy, natural, and fun. He got up after a minute, tugging on the shirt that rolled up his chest during the night and he put on his pair of boxers. His bare feet led him to the living room. He entered the room tiredly rubbing his eye with his hand.

“Yeollie?” he called with a husky voice, making a face when he heard it.

"In the kitchen!" Chanyeol sing-sang from the other side of the apartment. "Come here, breakfast is ready." The boy smiled, making his way to the spacious kitchen as the familiar scent of coffee hit his nostrils. His stomach begged him to get filled when his nose caught the scent of bacon, but the student took a step closer to Chanyeol, sneaking his arms around his waist and laying his head against his firm back. 

"Good morning, Mr. Byun. How are we feeling?" Chanyeol asked turning off the cooker and placing the freshly fried eggs on the two plates prepared on the counter. Baekhyun hummed happily, his hold tightening slightly around the man’s waist.

“Happy,” he murmured, clearing his throat to try and get his usual voice back.

"Oh, damn, we went hard yesterday," Chanyeol turned around in his embrace to face him and cupped his cheeks to place a kiss on the soft lips. "You sure you gave me the right color?"

“It was green all the way,” Baekhyun answered with a faint smile. The sore throat made him sound really different and he scrunched up his nose, displeased.

"Really?" Chanyeol's face lit up. "You sound so damn sexy, though," he smirked, gesturing to the table standing by the large window opening up on the neighboring park. The view was pretty, the still bare trees lit up by the early sun rays. "Sit down, doll, let me serve you." Baekhyun chuckled, tiptoeing to kiss the man’s cheek and walking to the table.

“You don’t need any help?” he asked with a smile, his fingers absent-mindedly rubbing at his throat.

"No, everything's ready," Chanyeol lightly answered, placing a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. He returned after a moment to give him a cup of hot coffee and a glass full of a liquid Baekhyun didn't recognize. "Water with honey," the man smiled when he saw his suspicious look. "Helps your throat," he added, quirking an eyebrow and sitting cross-legged on the seat in front of the boy.

“Does it?” he asked, grabbing the glass and looking into it with a frown.

"Not right away, of course, but it's good for you. I promise I'm not poisoning you."

“Well, if you promise…” the boy offered him a small smile before drinking it, his nose scrunching up at the taste.

"Don't tell me you don't like sweets," Chanyeol huffed out, almost offended.

“I like sweets, I just find this a bit weird,” Baekhyun tilted his head a bit. “Sweets are my go-to; most of the time.”

"Mine too, what kinda makes me want to make some dick jokes so… Well, dig in before I say something really stupid," Chanyeol grinned, lifting his coffee cup, which seemed tiny in his large hand. The boy raised an eyebrow, looking at him, still not eating anything.

“Like what?”

"Oh, don't. Think lollipops and frosting and connect the dots, I'm not embarrassing myself willingly before noon," Chanyeol stated, sipping his coffee and kicking his ankle under the table. Baekhyun giggled, pushing his feet away and shaking his head.

“Too late,” he answered with a smile, finally taking a bite and moaning at the taste.

"Tenth time this week my meat is making you moan," Chanyeol said before he could stop himself. "Fuck, I'm dumb. Now it's really too late," he sighed, taking his fork in hand.

“You were born dumb, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun added in the slightly hoarse voice of his, his fingers finding Chanyeol’s on the table. He just needed to feel him, even a little bit.

"If I were as dumb as you think I am, would I be able to lure such an intelligent, clever and talented boy into my cave? Not to mention convincing him to let me fuck his mouth and almost get off on it," Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his wrist, stroking his palm with his thumb, using the other to eat. A small smile stretched the boy’s lips and he took another bite before looking up at Chanyeol.

“Intelligent, clever, and talented, huh?”

"Also rude, cheeky and shit-talking, don't flatter yourself."

“That’s usually your job," Baekhyun answered with a smug smile. “You’re the one who flatters me. I’m your doll.” It sounded a bit weird with his sore throat, not as provocative as Baekhyun wanted it to be. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised.

"You are. But I'm nice to you only when you're good for me," he said slowly. "By the way, you seem to like the _doll_. I thought Mr. Byun didn't like pet names?" The boy pouted slightly.

“Who asked you,” he murmured, swallowing down his food. “Only like them when they come from someone who knows how to make me _shut up_.”

"I'm more into making you open your mouth wide, but I get your point." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“And yet you were the one who promised me the gag would be first,” he whispered, slowly putting the fork down.

"I did, it happened before I had any idea of what wonders those lips do. So, about the pet names..."

“What about them?” he asked with a little smile, cocking his head to the side just the slightest. His pink tongue slid between his lips before he rested his chin on his palm, elbow on the table. Chanyeol held his gaze for a minute, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"I just wanted to make sure that you’re comfortable with that. I tend to… talk a lot," he added, a little sheepish. He loved praising Baekhyun and the boy was quick to notice that. Chanyeol could thrust into him so fast they both were losing their breaths, but he always found it in himself to tell Baekhyun how beautiful he looked and how good he was for him. He murmured words of praise into his ear when they were lying under the warm blankets, basking in the afterglow, his voice low and fond. The boy smiled softly, squeezing the man’s hand a little.

“And I tend to really love when you do that,” he answered, nodding slowly. “It makes me feel so good.”

"Surely not better than being called a slut… as we discovered yesterday," Chanyeol pointed out with a grin. The boy blushed, scrunching up his nose and letting go of the hand.

“Shut up,” he said in a whisper and Chanyeol huffed out a laugh.

"I'll be sure to put that on the menu, darling."

“That’s not funny,” he pouted. “I didn’t know it was… I didn’t know I liked it that much…”

"Oh, no, I'm not laughing at you," Chanyeol suddenly turned serious, straightening in his seat a little. "I'd be the last person to kink shame you. It just made me happy and it was cute as hell," he explained, focusing his eyes on Baekhyun's face. "It's not funny, don't ever think that." The boy looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

“Cute? Not sure it was _cute_.”

"Was for me."

“So you… liked it?” Baekhyun looked down for a second. “Wasn’t… weird or anything?”

"Of course I did, doll. And no, it wasn't weird at all. It's actually pretty common," he added, nudging Baekhyun's foot with his own. "I'd tell you if I wasn't into it."

“I… I just love hearing your voice… calling me those things…” Baekhyun cleared his throat again, still trying to speak normally.

"You'll hear more of it," Chanyeol assured with a smug smile. "And really, if you want me to do anything, just tell me. We'll discuss it and we'll decide if we want to do it. That's what sex is about, isn't it?" Baekhyun nodded with a small smile, his index finger grabbing onto Chanyeol’s softly.

“It is.”

"Good boy. I already showed you my case so… Oh, fuck." Chanyeol grumbled, glancing at the clock above the kitchen door. "Eat up, we should leave soon."

“Oh, already?” The boy said, eating a bit faster. He finished his plate a minute later and followed Chanyeol into the bathroom so they could brush their teeth and wash up quickly. The boy sneezed from time to time and Chanyeol watched him with a knowing look. _Yeah, maybe he should have worn a coat the day before_. Chanyeol led him to his room to lend him a shirt and a big warm hoodie, reaching his mid-thighs.

"Have you got anything to do today?" Chanyeol fished out a beanie from his closet, putting it over Baekhyun's head. The boy chuckled, sliding his sweater paws on Chanyeol’s cheek and pecking his lips.

“I don’t,” he answered softly, his voice still a bit hoarse but almost back to his usual sweet tone.

"Nice. You're going to stay here today and cure," Chanyeol announced casually, taking off the t-shirt he slept in and looking for something to wear in the large closet, his broad naked back and long toned legs in Baekhyun's full view. The boy walked a bit closer, sneaking his arms around the man’s waist and kissing his back.

“Mh, warm.”

"Hot, you mean?" Chanyeol chuckled, standing on his toes to reach a baseball cap from the highest shelf. He found a pair of skinny sweatpants and grabbed a fresh t-shirt and a hoodie. Gently releasing himself from the boy's hold, he smiled under his nose putting the shirt on and turning around to face him and put on the rest of his clothes.

“Definitely hot,” Baekhyun murmured when he put on his shirt. The man’s bleached hair was sticking up in every direction. “Yet really cute.”

"Oh, bitch, what?" Chanyeol laughed, pulling on a purple hoodie with a hot pink _sexual fantasies_ writing on it and pushed his hair back to put the cap on. "That's new."

“Is it? You often are, though.” He looked at the cap and smiled as Chanyeol raised a brow, opening another section of the closet, where he had his collection of shoes -- definitely going out of control. He chose one of the five pairs of black sneakers and looked at the boy, a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Tell me more about it. No one ever says that, now I'm interested."

“No one?” Baekhyun tilted his head.

"I mean, I haven't heard that in a long time. I had a… Yeah," he muttered, waving his hand around, changing his mind. He stood up and primped Baekhyun to go out, snatching his backpack from the living room and taking out his keys.

“Well, you are,” Baekhyun answered casually, still frowning a little at Chanyeol answer. He wondered what the man was about to say, but it seemed like Chanyeol wouldn’t talk more about it. “You have cute dimples, ears, and a cute nose. Big brown pretty eyes… and your smile too? And you have a tendency to baby me and when you do that, you are the cutest.”

"Oh my god," Chanyeol groaned in embarrassment and waved his hands around. He turned his back to the boy, but Baekhyun noticed the blush on his cheeks. "Man, I can't take it!"

“What? You asked for it! Look at you right now, you’re being adorable!” Baekhyun cooed with an amused and happy smile on his face. He wasn’t used to this, but oh boy, _he loved it_.

"Duuude!"

“My Yeollie is adorable,” Baekhyun sing-sang, walking up to him and putting his hands on his red cheeks. “The absolute cutest.”

"Fuck, stop it," Chanyeol caught his wrists, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Come on, we need to go or Yoora's going to give me shit for being a bad dad again," he grumbled, pushing Baekhyun outside. His face was all flushed and the tips of his ears turned bright red, contrasting with the strands of white hair sticking out from under the cap.

“Ok, cutie.” Baekhyun chuckled, turning around to look at him. “You want me to stop but your reaction is amazing. How come you haven’t heard that in such a long time? You literally are a cutie pie.”

"Because normally I'm the one saying those things?" Chanyeol unlocked the car and threw his backpack on the backseat.

“Well, that’s too bad. You should hear it more often from now on. You’re my adorable cute boyfriend.”

"Please don't," he let out through his gritted teeth.

“Watch me,” Baekhyun answered cheekily, tiptoeing to kiss his warm, red cheek. “You deserve to know that you’re hot, but absolutely and deliciously cute.”

" _Deliciously_?"

“So delicious I’d love to ruin you, someday.” He smirked, tilting his head. Chanyeol let out a sigh, gesturing to the car.

"Get in, will you?" Baekhyun hummed, taking a step back. 

“Maybe I’ll fuck you on the backseat, too,” he said, going around the car and settling on the passenger seat. Chanyeol joined him, fixing the rearview mirror.

"I won't fit there very well," he murmured and snorted when Baekhyun turned around to inspect the seat. "What? I checked that, I won't."

“What do you mean, _you checked_?” The boy asked, raising an eyebrow as he was fastening his seatbelt.

"Exactly that, darling. It's not very comfortable for me so I'm afraid you'll have to agree to my bed if you want to tap that flat ass," Chanyeol gave him a look, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’d do that anytime,” Baekhyun answered with a smile. “As long as I can see you moan under me, your adorable face showing me how bad you like it.”

"I'm not the bottom of your dreams, I'm afraid," Chanyeol smiled, maneuvering the car out of the parking space. "It doesn't do much for me, so don't expect me to scream my lungs out like some of us do, Mr. Byun."

“You wouldn’t like it?” He tilted his head a little.

"I would, there are just other things that I like more than that," Chanyeol explained, focusing on the road. "Bottoming is just a fun addition but I'm not as into that as you are. You're practically a screaming mess every time and I just… like it," he smirked.

“I can’t help it, you’re that good.” Baekhyun chuckled. “So, you never really bottom?”

"Fun fact. I was a full-on bottom for half a year once in my very long life of an old person," the man smiled to himself, adjusting his hold on the steering wheel. "So I used to but now I just do it occasionally. I'm totally into trying that with you, if that's what you're asking about."

“What, half a year? But you just said you don’t enjoy it that much? Why did you do it for so long?”

"Because… I… When I discovered BDSM I started to look for people who liked the same stuff, I went to some parties and wanted to try new things… Well, long story short I had a dom for quite some time," he finished quickly. "He taught me most of the things I know. And then I discovered I'm more into being on the top myself so we ended it. Also, I told you about my very first love, right?” Baekhyun nodded, pouted slightly, still feeling a stupid sting of jealousy at the idea of Chanyeol being in love with that man.

“You did.”

"Yeah, so I mostly was a bottom at that time too. Well, I tried out some stuff. Don't forget I'm old."

“So old,” Baekhyun murmured, a small smile on his lips. “I suppose we could try and see…? If you’re okay with that, I mean.”

"I totally am, babe. But just so you know, I'm not as sweet as you are," Chanyeol glanced at him with an amused smile.

“I would love to see you _not being sweet_ , Mr. Park.”

"Wanna meet my power bottom side?" the man chuckled, placing one hand on his thigh.

“I wanna meet all of your sides, sir.” The boy’s hand slid on Chanyeol’s.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his tone and smile suddenly darkening.

“Of course,” Baekhyun answered honestly. Chanyeol glanced up at his, moving his hand to change gears.

"Great, when are you letting me tie you up?" The boy blushed, scrunching up his nose a little.

“When do you want to tie me up?”

"Always?"

“Always?” he whispered, blinking a few times.

"I'm joking, baby. We don't even have to do that if you're not comfortable with it," the man assured. "I'm not gonna do anything without your consent.” Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Thank you… I’d like to try, one day…” He nodded a little. “I had to look it up on the Internet for my painting for the exhibition and I’d like to at least try… if it’s with you, I’m okay with that.”

“We’ll plan it and do that someday, hm? I can show what I can do later so you know what to expect, I think I have some pictures somewhere,” Chanyeol smiled as he stopped a car in front of a ten-floor building in a neighborhood Baekhyun didn’t recognize. “We’re here.”

“...Pictures of your exes?” He pouted slightly, unbuckling the seatbelt, making Chanyeol laugh a little.

“Not… necessarily? But also, yes?”

“Ok…” The boy murmured, getting out of the car.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Chanyeol followed him, taking out his backpack and locking the vehicle. He took Baekhyun’s hand, leading him to one of the entrances. “It’s not like I do that to strangers that often, you know.”

“I never said I was jealous,” he answered, still pouting. He was, though, wondering why someone would keep pictures of their exes. Baekhyun had none, but again, Baekhyun hated most of them. Well, maybe he _was_ jealous after all.

“But you’re acting jealous,” the man noticed, poking his cheek as he pressed a button on the intercom. “They’re exes for a reason though, so no need to get offended, darling.” Baekhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes discreetly.

“Hello?”

“It’s Yeol, let me in,” Chanyeol said into the intercom, watching Baekhyun fidget next to him. It hit the boy, as he heard the feminine voice through the intercom, that he was about to meet Chanyeol’s sister and he had no idea how he was supposed to act in front of her. The doors buzzed and Chanyeol opened them for his boyfriend, who stood there with his eyes open wide, nose red from the cold and small hands hidden in the sleeves of his grey hoodie, seeking warmth and comfort from the thick fabric. “What?”

“This was… your sister… I’m going to meet her…” he answered in a murmur, barely audible. The man wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing the top of his head and pushing him forward gently. He called an elevator, looking around the spacious empty corridor.

“Yeah. We’re just going to stay for a coffee, take Toben and go home,” he shrugged casually. “Are you nervous? I mean, you are, I can see that, but how nervous you are?”

“What if she hates me?” Baekhyun frowned. “No, no, I know she already does, you said she was there at your birthday and you tell her everything and you probably told her I was a jerk and I kept saying you ruined my life. Oh my god, this is the worst idea, Chanyeol, I should leave,” he said in one breath, taking a step back.

“ _Baekhyun_.” Chanyeol’s commanding tone echoing in the empty hall made the boy close his mouth in a second. He looked into his eyes, placing his strong hands on Baekhyun’s slender shoulders. “Don’t panic,” he added, voice softening. “She was there but I haven’t told anyone about what happened at the party. I mean, Moonyul saw us and all but… I didn’t tell her. She knows the story and how we didn’t exactly get along earlier but she also knows that we’re toge… dating now,” Chanyeol explained, squeezing his shoulders lightly in a reassuring gesture. “I can’t wait for her to meet you.”

“But… What if she really doesn’t like me?”

“She likes you already, to be honest,” the man chuckled and pulled the boy into the elevator.

“You’re just saying that so I come with you,” he came closer, burying his face against the man’s purple hoodie. “She doesn’t even know me.”

“She may have heard some stories.”

“What stories?” he mumbled into the fabric, his arms around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Just stories. She loves hearing how awful you behave,”

“I never do that,” he said and Chanyeol could hear the pout in his voice. He shook his head with a smile, knocking on a door they just arrived before.

“We’ll talk about it next time you try to insult me.”

“Yeol!” Baekhyun took a small step back, half-hiding behind Chanyeol’s back. The door opened and a woman emerged from the apartment. She was beautiful with her big eyes and full lips, managing to look elegant even in the casual clothes she was wearing and the messy bun on the top of her head.

“Hi!” Chanyeol smiled excitedly and bent down to hug his sister. She was a bit shorter than Baekhyun and it was hard to believe that the girl was his giant’s boyfriend’s big sister. “Meet Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Yoora,” he moved aside to make way for the boy and Yoora shook his hand with a charming smile.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, don’t scare him,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and crouched when he heard a high-pitched bark. “Toben! Toben, come!” The dog ran towards him, excitedly barking and jumping on his dad’s legs. Baekhyun was smiling softly at Chanyeol’s big hands scratching the small dog’s fur. The man beamed at the sight of the puppy, making his sister laugh out loud.

"Puppies," she shook her head and Baekhyun wasn't sure if she was referring to Toben, Chanyeol, or both of them. She smiled at him, taking a step back to let them in. "Come in, you fancy a coffee? Tea?"

“I… I would like… a tea, please?” he asked politely, his cheeks a bit red. The small dog jumped in Chanyeol’s arms.

"Sure. Black, green, white?" the girl called from the kitchen, while Chanyeol and Toben happily jumped inside, Baekhyun following them. "Yeol, coffee, right?"

"Of course!"

"You're gonna get sick from that, really… Do you even drink anything else than coffee?" Baekhyun nudged his side.

“She’s right,” he murmured.

"Okay, mom," Chanyeol grimaced, poking his arm with his elbow in revenge. "Then coffee and a glass of water maybe?"

"That's better. Baekhyun, choose whatever you like," Yoora gestured for an open drawer full of different kinds of tea, turning an electric kettle on. "So, how are you two? Baekhyun, you sound a little sick?" The boy blushed, walking to the drawer and picking a teabag. Yoora took out three mugs from the cabinet above her head. She was effortlessly graceful, unlike Chanyeol, although smug as hell in the bedroom, seemed to be too long-limbed for his own sake on the daily. He was handsome, confident, his presence lighting up every room when he wore his suits or worked. At home, on the other hand, when he was able to feel fully comfortable and finally relax, Baekhyun saw him in an entirely different light, the man turning into an adorable lanky mess.

“I might have caught a cold last night when we were out…” he murmured, still blushing, knowing that his hoarse voice had little to do with that.

"Oh, really? You should take better care of your beloved boy," Yoora looked pointedly at her brother, who rolled his eyes at her. Sitting with his back against the wall, he fed Toben snacks from a colorful pack he just took out from his backpack. The poodle was now running around him, wiggling his tail excitedly and not paying any attention to Chanyeol's commands. The man smiled with resignation, simply settling for throwing the snacks around the kitchen for the dog to chase them.

"Not my fault. Tell Baekhyun to dress properly," he lifted his head, throwing a dog snack and smiling victoriously when the small cube shot straight into Baekhyun's heart and fell to the floor, where Toben attacked it happily, running all over his feet. He gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile, aiming for the same spot again.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Park?” Baekhyun asked cheekily, looking at the snack hitting him on the chest, a faint blush on his cheek when Yoora glanced at him.

"That's a primary school flirting right there," Yoora smiled under her nose, looking at her brother, who just threw another snack, hitting the spot perfectly with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Years of basketball haven't gone to waste, have they?" Baekhyun frowned a little.

“You played basketball?”

"Yeah, I used to play in the school team. Now I just play with the guys sometimes," Chanyeol smiled, scratching Toben behind his fluffy ears.

“I didn’t know that.” Baekhyun walked closer, crouching down to look at the little black fluff ball. “He’s so cute,” he cooed, petting his head. The dog turned around excitedly to sniff his hand.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Chanyeol shrugged and stretched his hands to take a mug from Yoora. "Thank youuu!"

"You're welcooome!"

Baekhyun pouted at Chanyeol’s comment and just let the dog sniff his hand before petting him again. He looked like a puppy in all the pictures he had seen, cuddling against Chanyeol’s chest, the big hands around him. That was the thing, _big hands_. Now, with Baekhyun’s fingers gently stroking the curly fury, the dog suddenly seemed weirdly big to Baekhyun.

Yoora placed Baekhyun's mug on the table, sitting down to look at them with a small smile on her lips. The boy realized she was watching them, a spark of curiosity in her eyes. If Chanyeol knew, he didn't pay attention to the gaze, happily petting the dog instead. The poodle finally seemed to calm down, having burned some of the energy and sitting down by Chanyeol's side. The boy blushed a little when his eyes met Yoora’s and he straightened up to sit at the table in front of his mug.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Thank you for the tea.” He smiled shyly.

"You're welcome," the girl returned the smile, leaning back in her seat. "So how's the academy? I've heard that you're not working with Yeol anymore, you can finally breathe, hm?"

“I… Yeah, it’s easier now, because I had a lot of projects and deadlines when I was working with the team, but it was really interesting. Now I just have exams coming and essays to write, and yeah…” He curled his cold fingers around the mug, sighing contently.

"Oh, exams…" Yoora chuckled to herself and Chanyeol lifted his head, smirking to Baekhyun from his place on the floor. "Are you stressed about them?"

“Oh, not really?” He tilted his head a little. “Well, most of them are about painting or drawing, so I’m fine with it. Except for the essays, because it sucks and I hate it,” he scrunched up his nose.

"You'll get through it. Not the last thing you'll be forced to do even if you don't like it," she shrugged. "Just wait until you'll finish and the adult life hits you for real."

"I told you not to scare the baby," Chanyeol grumbled jokingly.

“I already am an adult,” he murmured with a small pout, before sipping from his mug.

"Chanyeol said you don't work full-time, though, and it's so much different," Yoora smiled, sipping from her mug. "Well, you'll see for yourself soon."

“Being with Chanyeol is a full-time job,” he joked, his voice still a bit shy, but he couldn’t possibly miss the opportunity to say it.

"Hey!" the man furrowed his brows, trying to look offended. Baekhyun cheekily stuck his tongue out to him and immediately felt another snack hitting his shoulder that Toben ran to catch.

"Oh, I bet," the girl grinned and Baekhyun finally saw the family resemblance in the wide careless smile. The siblings didn't look much alike, but the little gestures gave them away. "Now you have two puppies to take care of." Baekhyun shook his head.

“How is he taking care of anyone when he can’t even take care of himself?” he asked, remembering Chanyeol fainting a week back.

"He just cares for people around him more than for himself," Yoora said, looking at her brother affectionately. Chanyeol grimaced, letting out a whiny sound.

"We're not having that talk again."

"I'm just stating facts, why are you offended?"

"What do you expect when you're talking about me while I'm here? I can take care of myself," he grumbled, pulling Toben to sit on his lap again.

“Can you, though?” Baekhyun asked, looking at the man and the dog in his arms. They looked adorable and he smiled fondly at the sight. “How come you fainted, then?”

"Oh, Byun, fuck…" He blinked, looking at him and he realized the man had not told his sister when Yoora’s eyes widened.

"You what?!" Yoora shouted, almost rising from her seat. "Chanyeol, you stupid fuck!" she groaned, suddenly dropping her small polite smile, ready to kill her brother with her glare.

"I'm just frail and delicate, don't blame me…" Chanyeol's hand to his forehead as he pretended to faint.

"It happens every time you finish the season, idiot. Also, it's the second time this year and it's barely March!"

"I know, it's just the project… I had a lot to do," Chanyeol defended weakly, lowering his eyes under Yoora's scrutinizing gaze. He suddenly seemed smaller, his hands fidgeting nervously. Baekhyun had never seen him like this and he didn’t know how to feel about it. It was adorable, but he also wanted to take the man’s hand and tell him it was okay. But it was not. Chanyeol fainting was not okay.

"It can't happen regularly. You drink way too much coffee, you sleep way too little and work overtime. You're gonna seriously collapse one day and it's gonna be all your fault. You can't just ignore your own needs, alright?" Yoora looked at Baekhyun helplessly. "Tell him he's an idiot."

“You’re an idiot, Park,” he said with a nod, giving a small smile to Yoora.

"Oh, great, are you teaming up against me?"

“If it makes you take better care of yourself, I’m in,” the boy answered with a smile.

"I am… Oh, stop it," Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Yoora shook her head, her lips pressed in a line. Baekhyun smiled softly. Chanyeol had told him he was really close to his sister and it showed in the way Yoora was acting.

“You guys are cute,” he murmured, sipping his tea with both hands around the mug. The siblings turned their heads to him at the same time, Chanyeol looking mildly exasperated and Yoora smiling sweetly. “I wish I was that cute with my brother but he’s a dumbass,” he chuckled. “Much like Chanyeol,” he added with a cheeky smile.

"Byun!" The boy giggled cutely behind his mug.

"But he's right!"

"Dude, I trusted you," Chanyeol closed his eyes in an exasperated gesture.

“Wrong choice, clearly, _dude_.” Baekhyun chuckled. The man made a face, back to scratching Toben's ears.

"Bitch," he muttered. Yoora smiled at them and turned to Baekhyun to ask him more questions about the academy. The three of them talked for about an hour, joking and bickering casually, Baekhyun feeling more and more comfortable with every passing minute. When they were leaving, Yoora hugged Baekhyun with a smile, wishing him luck on his exams. Chanyeol stood with a grimace on his handsome face, the tall figure towering over Baekhyun and his slim veiny hand petting the dog. The boy would sigh at how attractive he was if he wasn't trying to hold his laugh as Yoora lectured her younger brother on his diet and sleeping patterns. The man shifted on his legs impatiently while his sister packed some lunch for them both, still talking and scolding the man. They left with Chanyeol hugging her and Baekhyun’s hands full of boxes of food.

"So, was it bad?" Chanyeol suddenly pulled Baekhyun close to kiss him and smiled, when the boy almost tripped, taken by surprise. Baekhyun smiled, shaking his head at the man's antics.

“No, it was great… Your sister is so nice, honestly.”

"I know, right? She's more of a mom, but yeah, she's great anyway," Chanyeol grinned, pushing the elevator button and glancing at Toben, who went into full energy mode again, jumping around and biting his leash. "Jesus, Toben, behave." Baekhyun chuckled.

“He looks like you,” Baekhyun said with a smile, watching the ball of fluff tirelessly running around them.

"Oh, does he?" the man narrowed his eyes. "If you're trying to tell me I'm cute again, stop immediately."

“A cute and energetic ball of fluff," he answered with a wink, making Chanyeol groan. The curve of his lips went slightly up but he made his best to hide his smile.

"Baek, I swear to god…"

“What? This is who you are. Better get used to it.” He smiled happily and the man caught him in his arms, placing a hand on his mouth, Baekhyun's back hitting his firm chest.

"I hope you're ready for the gag," he whispered in his ear and placed a loud kiss on his temple, releasing him from the hold with a grin.

They arrived at Chanyeol’s place less than fifteen minutes later, the man taking the boxes in his hands and handing the adorable red embroidered leash to Baekhyun. The boy was more than happy about it and while Chanyeol was putting all the food in the fridge and cupboards, going around the kitchen, Baekhyun was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Toben and giggling every time the small dog reacted at him fake-throwing his toy. A joyful glimmer in his eyes, Baekhyun looked happy even if his voice was still a bit hoarse and he sneezed occasionally, his nose a bit red. His boyfriend entered the room with a fond look in his eyes and watched him for a while, leaning on the doorframe. Chanyeol joined him after Baekhyun finally looked at him with a bright smile and took out the snack bag to show him all the tricks Toben had learned so far.

After the early March sun had slowly started going down, Baekhyun sighed and looked up from his phone.

“I should probably go home,” he said with a pout.

"No way. I don't trust you enough to let you go, you're sick," Chanyeol lifted his head. He lied sprawled on the couch, his back rested on the cushions, his long legs taking up the whole space left on the couch. He wore just a loose t-shirt and boxers, doodling something in his sketchbook, while Baekhyun read on his phone with Toben in his lap.

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun asked, slightly offended.

"That I don't trust you. I should've tucked you in bed already, actually," he realized, tapping his lower lip with his pencil. "Worst babysitter ever."

“You do realize I’m not a kid, right?”

"And you're only telling me now?" Chanyeol blinked in fake shock, his big eyes opening even wider. "Nah, I'm joking. You are a baby. You wanna take a shower before Yeollie tucks you into bed?" he raised an eyebrow, a mocking smile dancing on his lips.

“You wanna die or something, _Yeollie_?” Baekhyun asked mockingly, his voice extra sweet and narrowed his eyes, ready to punch him in the thigh.

"What, are you gonna choke me or…?" The boy rolled his eyes, standing up.

“You wish.”

"I actually do," the man nodded with a smirk, looking at his sketchbook again and adding a few details to his drawing. "So is my baby taking a shower or do we want to go to bed now?" he asked in his sweetest voice, focused on the lines he was tracing with the pencil.

“Yeol, I need to go home, I have class tomorrow and I don’t have any of my brushes and palettes…”

"I'm gonna drive you home and to the academy tomorrow morning so you'll get your brushes," Chanyeol murmured. He always smiled when Baekhyun called him by his name and couldn't hide the joyful glimmer in his eyes when the boy shortened it to _Yeol_ , as if he still couldn't get used to him being so close to him. "Go shower."

“But it means you’re gonna have to wake up really early,” he added, turning around to face him.

"Everything to get Hyunnie to kindergarten in time," Chanyeol smirked, his expression smug.

“I’ll just go home if you keep calling me a baby,” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow.

"Go shower, _dude_." The boy rolled his eyes, turning around and walking to the bathroom without glancing back at his boyfriend. He heard a chuckle behind his back. "You want me to join?"

Baekhyun closed the door behind him without answering and got in the shower quickly, shivering when he took off his clothes. He closed his eyes with a contented sigh when the hot water hit his skin and stood under the showerhead longer than necessary, enjoying the warmth only going out when he heard small scratches at the bathroom door, Toben asking to come in. He grabbed a towel and after drying himself and his hair, he put it around his hips, going out to walk into the living room.

“Can I borrow some clothes, please?” he asked with a smile. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved wearing his boyfriend's clothes. Even more when the man had worn them. This was how he got a hand on one of Chanyeol’s hoodies and was wearing it to sleep when he was alone in his small bed. Oil paint and Chanyeol’s scent worked _perfectly_ together and it felt like home like nothing else.

"Ye… Hell no," Chanyeol looked up at him from his spot on the couch. "I mean, I need to give you something, but I don't want to." He stretched out his hands, putting the sketchbook to the side. "I thought you were mad at me."

“What?” Baekhyun frowned, sneezed, and scrunched up his nose before looking back at Chanyeol. “Why would I be?” he asked, walking towards the couch. The man whined, gesturing for him to come closer. The boy did just that, still frowning at him. Chanyeol pulled him down, making him lie on top of him and wrapping his arms around him.

"You didn't want me to come with you," he answered eventually, gently brushing his damp hair with his fingers. The soft towel loosened, exposing Baekhyun's naked bottom as the boy settled between Chanyeol's legs.

“Because you looked like you were really comfy on the sofa,” he answered, a shiver running down his spine. “And you’re mean too, so you don’t deserve to shower with me. I’m a baby, after all, it’d be weird, wouldn’t it?”

"It is when you say it like that," Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun chuckled. The man slid his hands on his naked body with a pleased hum. "Damn, doll."

“Hm?” he asked from where his face was, buried in Chanyeol’s warm neck.

"I just can't get over how fucking pretty you are," the man whispered slowly, his long fingers wandering on the soft smooth skin. Baekhyun whined, the tip of his nose rubbing softly against Chanyeol’s skin.

“I’m not _that_ pretty.” He kissed his neck and lifted his head. “You’re just saying that because I’m your boyfriend.”

"I said that even when you weren't." Chanyeol's hand slid down his spine and Baekhyun felt him smiling when there was no fabric covering it. He placed his warm large hand on his butt cheek, covering it almost completely. "Tiny." Baekhyun shook his head no.

“Really, huh? To whom?” he asked before yawning softly and settling back in the crook of his neck.

"I think I told you… about the photoshoot? And I may have told the girls at the office the first day I met you."

“The first day?” he frowned, his fingers tracing random patterns on his neck.

"Yeah, that you were pretty but annoying as fuck?" The boy chuckled, earning a light smack.

“That would be me, yeah.” He kissed his jaw and Chanyeol huffed out a laugh, stirring a little, gripping his hips lightly.

"Stop squirming, that's mean."

“You’re mean," he murmured, softly rubbing the tip of his nose against the skin. He shivered because of the cold and pushed a bit more into Chanyeol, seeking warmth.

"Oh, no, you're cold," the man sighed, not moving an inch. "Get up, we're going to bed. Unless you want me to carry you?" Baekhyun shook his head no, yet did not make any move either, taking in Chanyeol’s scent.

"Baekhyun…"

“Hm, I’m getting up, can’t you see it?” he asked in a small, husky voice, still not moving. They both were lying still, their legs tangled, bodies pressed to each other as close as possible.

"Hyun…"

“Yes, Yeollie?” he asked, his eyelashes fluttering against the man’s skin as he blinked a few times to push the tiredness away.

"Don't fall asleep, we need to get up," Chanyeol finally moved a little, gently pushing Baekhyun up. His eyes glimmered in the familiar way, his half-lidded eyes and lazy smile almost fooling the boy. Baekhyun pouted a little as he sat up on the man’s thighs, his hand rubbing at his eye. Chanyeol let out a sigh and Baekhyun realized that he could feel a bulge between now legs.

“Oh…”

"That's one reaction you can give," Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow, pushing him up and getting up with a groan. He hooked his arm under Baekhyun's knees and lifted him up bridal style, leaving the towel discarded on the couch. The boy's arm sneaked around his neck as he looked up at him.

“Only because I was naked on top of you?” he asked with a small smile, proud of the effect he had on the man.

"You were _wiggling_ while naked on top of me," Chanyeol corrected, carefully laying Baekhyun on the bed and helping him pull up the blankets. "Be right back, I'll get you some medicine."

“I was not, Mr. Park,” he answered, looking up at him. “What about clothes?”

"My word against yours but I got hard evidence," Chanyeol gave him a look, snorting at his own bad joke and ignoring his question. He came back to the room a few minutes later, handing Baekhyun a warm glass and a few pills. "Vitamins."

“Is that it?” The boy asked, sitting up and taking everything from Chanyeol’s hands. “Thank you.”

"You expected anything else?" The man watched him swallow the pills and take a long sip of the medicine.

“Nope,” he said, looking at him as he put the glass down on the nightstand.

"I can tell you all about the beneficial effects of letting me suck you off if you want, though," Chanyeol offered casually, turning off the light and lying down next to the boy. He kissed his shoulder, throwing an arm around his waist.

“How about you tell me all the benefits of you being inside of me?” The boy murmured, his fingers slowly following the trail of his abs.

"How about I do both just in case?"

“Seems like a pretty good idea, if you ask me.”

Chanyeol hummed in response, trailing kisses down his collarbone making the boy shiver.

"So, firstly, did you know that you're gonna breathe faster and that help your runny nose?" he smiled, his hands sliding down his stomach. "And that you're gonna recover sooner because of the endorphins that your body's gonna release when I make you cum for me? Should I make you cum twice, just in case?" he asked, pretending to ponder over it and diving down to give his nipple a cat lick. Baekhyun bit his lip, breathing in.

“Maybe you should, Doctor Park, better safe than sorry, don’t you think?”

"We'll see if you're up for the third time," Chanyeol chuckled, pulling the blanket to the side and moving down. "No tricks this time, though," he promised with a small smile.

“None?” the boy asked, looking down and sliding his hand on the man’s nape.

"I'm going full vanilla on you, darling. You're ill, I can't tire you out too much if I'm going to fuck you, can I?"

“You really can’t, if you want me to stay awake and be reactive,” he smiled, his fingers caressing his cheek.

"Watch me be nice and gentle, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol smirked at him, slowly taking him in his mouth, the wet warmth making the boy brokenly moan.

-*:.-*-.:*-

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked softly, unbuckling the cuffs from his wrists, linked to the ones on his thighs. The boy liked the props so much they used them regularly by now. Baekhyun was lying on the bed, already cleaned and his breathing calm. They were too lazy to take off the cuffs earlier, just removing the chains, so Chanyeol did that after they came down from their high, now sitting on the bed completely naked and cleaning the leather methodically, glancing at Baekhyun who lazily watched him work.

“Hm?” Baekhyun hummed softly, lying down properly, propping his head on the man’s thighs and looking at him.

"I wanna throw a party soon," Chanyeol smiled fondly, spraying another cuff with a sanitizer and cleaning it with a cloth.

“Is there a reason or you wanna do it just because you can?” He smiled up at him.

"Well, firstly, I haven't seen some people since forever. Secondly, I want to make Moonbyul confess on it. And thirdly, well… I want you to meet my friends," Chanyeol returned the smile, neatly organizing the set in the box he had put on the bed earlier. He put the chains in another small box so they wouldn't get tangled and looked inside the large case, taking out a pair of handcuffs, connected with a collar with another silver chain. "By the way, what do you think?" Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, too focused on the fact that he’d have to meet Chanyeol’s friends and get along with them to even realize his boyfriend was showing him something. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s stomach for a few seconds, whining.

“I already know your friends, I don’t need to meet more of them, my heart can’t handle it, I’ll look stupid and too young and they’ll hate me,” he whined again, his eyes finally looking at what Chanyeol was holding. “I’ll have to try that soon.” He finally answered. He wasn’t lying, but he was also using the toy to change the subject. Chanyeol smiled happily, ruffling his hair.

"Can't wait to see you in that," he sing-sang and placed the small set on the nightstand. "Well, you don’t know them too well and they really want to get to know you. Moonbyul is dying to see us holding hands,” he chuckled, browsing through the black box. “Minseok only sees you when you paint in your room or talk with Jongdae for a few minutes, so he doesn’t really know you either. And, well… You’re surely gonna meet Soo,” he turned his head to look at Baekhyun with a small smile.

“First of all, it’s not true, Minseok and I had a conversation, once, when Jongdae was taking his shower, about coffee, so, huh.” he pouted, frowning the slightest, “and I already met Professor Do, tons of times. Why do you have to put me through this again? He doesn’t like meeee,” he said in a whine.

“Baekhyun, don’t be a kid,” Chanyeol flicked his nose. “You talked with Minseok _once_. That’s not getting to know each other. And you know Soo only as your professor and I want to introduce him to you as my best friend,” he explained patiently. “I told you a hundred times already, he likes you. He thinks you’re talented and that you have lots of potential as an illustrator, you’re just rude and lazy,” he pointed out with a mocking smile. Baekhyun parted his lips, fakely offended.

“I’m not rude, nor am I lazy! I just have a very busy life!”

“Yeah, sure. He told me you skipped the classes again this week,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in a judging expression. “If you had told me that you have classes so early on Wednesday, I wouldn’t have fucked you good morning.”

“It would have been a super sad week,” Baekhyun pouted again. “Fine, fine, I’ll be there. When do you wanna do that?” he kissed the man’s thigh, earning a smile.

“Next Saturday?”

“Oh, I’ll have to ask Jongdae what to wear! What’s the dress code, Mr. Park?” he smiled excitedly.

“The dress code is… It’s gonna be a very casual house party so everyone is gonna show up in their sweatpants. I call it a party but usually we just gather here to lie around in the living room, talk, and drink. Everyone is busy and most of us dress up for work, so we just throw pillows on the floor and hang out. Wear whatever you want. I’m not gonna stop you from wearing a suit but it’s gonna be uncomfortable.” Baekhyun pouted and his boyfriend ruffled his hair, rolling his eyes at him.

“It’s not fair, I don’t wanna look ugly in front of your friends.”

“They’re all gonna look ugly,” Chanyeol shrugged and Baekhyun punched him gently on the leg.

“What about the _no Baekhyun, you never look ugly_? You bitch.”

“Have you seen yourself in the morning?”

“Yes, I have, you dumbass jerk.” he narrowed his eyes, making Chanyeol giggle happily. “You were the one who fucked me good morning, so I’m pretty sure you find me attractive, you moron,” he grumbled and straightened up, settling against the pillows.

“Just your ass,” the man smiled widely. He leaned down to kiss him softly and playfully pinched his nipple when Baekhyun let his guard down. He cried, pushing his hand away and kicking him softly. Chanyeol caught his foot, tickling it until the boy kicked him with his other leg and he held his ankles. “Sorry, darling. You are beautiful, you know that, don’t you?” he glanced at Baekhyun now almost lying naked on the bed, his legs up in his strong grip.

“Well, thank you, Mr. Park.” he smiled sheepishly, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking at him. “Are you gonna invite Jongdae too?”

“Of course, he’s coming with Minseok. Kyungsoo will come with Jongin… Oh, Jongin, I’m gonna introduce you!” Chanyeol realized, perking up excitedly. He lowered Baekhyun's ankles, resting the slender legs on his lap and stroking them gently. “That’s so cool. So yeah, Minseok, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Yixing… The office, of course,” he added quickly. “I think Junmyeon will take Sehun so there’s that… Yeah, it’s gonna be a cozy little thing.”

“That’s… a lot of people,” Baekhyun chuckled, “so much for a cozy little thing.” he tilted his head, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

“That’s a small social gathering,” Chanyeol argued, settling comfortably on the bed to face Baekhyun and massaging his feet. “Anyway, I’m glad you’ll be there.” Baekhyun moaned softly, his elbows giving up and he let himself fall on the mattress, closing his eyes.

“If your friends hate me, it’s all on you, sir.”

“They won’t. Unless you’re gonna go around telling them how awful I am to you,” he murmured, pressing his thumbs on his heels, dragging them up in a slow long motion. “Now, a more urgent case you have to help me with,” he cleared his throat, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. “How do I make Moonbyul confess?”

“Well, first of all, it’d be easier for me to help you if you were to tell me who’s her crush, but you refuse to do that so…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“Because it’s a secret that only I know. For two fucking years now, can you believe?”

“Damn, she kept her feelings hidden for two years? How the fuck was she able to do that?” he looked a bit dumbfounded. He hadn’t even been able to keep his to himself for a few months.

“Yeah… and her crush works with her,” Chanyeol prompted, watching Baekhyun trying to focus as he kneaded his delicate feet with his strong hands. He apparently loved making small tasks hard for Baekhyun, touching him unexpectedly just to see the surprised expression on his face. The boy wasn’t sure how many times Chanyeol asked him questions just before he took him throat deep or asked him to pass him something and suddenly appeared behind him to kiss his neck, which he knew was Baekhyun’s weak spot.

“Aaaah, Yeollie…” the boy frowned, pulling on his leg to make him stop so he could focus a little.

" _Yeollie_?"

“I’m trying to focus here,” he pouted and Chanyeol grinned, tickling him happily.

"I know and I'm not gonna make it easy for you."

“You’re so mean,” he mumbled, pulling on his leg again. “She works with her, you said?” he cried out again, Chanyeol’s fingers not giving him any time to breathe. “What? No? It can’t be Hyejin, right?!”

“No, it’s not Hyejin. Just watch her at the party, you’ll probably notice,” he smiled, slowly moving his hands up to his ankles and sliding them up his shins, kneading the muscles there. “I’m just wondering… Should I lock the two somewhere, so she finally tells her what she feels or…”

“It’s very much fifth-grade style.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Would it work with her? I mean, if she hasn’t said anything for two years... I’m pretty sure they’ve been alone at least once, right?” He tilted his head, thinking about it seriously. He quite liked the girl and he wished she could finally be with the one she loved.

“They have, they work together after all. You’re right, it is a primary school thing but… They were only alone at work so maybe the party would make it different?” Chanyeol mused, settling between his legs, massaging the boy’s thighs and glancing at his knees, bruised recently, when they both forgot about the pillow again.

“You know them better than I do, so I’ll trust you on that… Or else you can just make Moonbyul drink and play a game or something,” he smiled, looking up at Chanyeol who lifted his legs, kissing the bruises softly. “That’s what we usually did last year. It worked sometimes.”

“What happened last year? Should I make us play the never have I game and say something like _never have I ever had a crush on…_ X?”

“Yeah? That’s how Dahyun ended up with her boyfriend actually. Well, they’re not together anymore, but it worked,” he smiled, scratching his cheek.

“Damn, that’s primary school for real. Also, she’d kill me with her bare hands if I did that,” Chanyeol mused, pretending to involuntarily move his hands up. “But maybe it’s worth it? Because you know, I’m pretty sure the girl won’t turn her down.”

“It’s fine, Yeollie, I’ll protect you if she tries to kill you.” Baekhyun pinched Chanyeol’s nose, smiling softly. “You think she likes her too?”

“I think she’d surely go on a date with Byul. They’re friends and it could be much more if they just both admitted that there’s _something_ ,” he explained, sliding his palms along his sides and gripped his hips gently. He circled his hip bones with his thumbs, his gaze following his own hands.

“Hmm, I wish it’ll work. Moonbyul is adorable, she deserves it.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, a contented sigh leaving his lips.

“Yeah, me too. I’ll think about it and try to work something out,” Chanyeol murmured, glancing at the boy’s face. He smirked to himself, diving down to take him in his mouth, his shoulders shaking in muffled laughter when the boy let out a surprised cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Chanbaek is my weakness.
> 
> \- K.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people ~  
> As always, I hope you're all doing okay and taking care of yourself. <3  
> You are such a lovely bunch of peeps :3  
> This is my second favorite chapter and I honestly couldn't wait for you to read it!  
> Tell us what you thiiiink ~ 
> 
> \- K.
> 
> we went wild with the dialogues yay  
> i'm sorry in advance
> 
> -minty

Baekhyun was looking at himself in the mirror, scrunching up his nose at his reflection and wishing he could look just a bit more presentable for Chanyeol’s friends, but the man had told him not to overdress. He rolled his eyes a few times, eyeing the makeup on the shelf and he was about to grab it when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Ugh, fine, fine. I’m coming, Jongdae.” 

“It’s Minseok, but come, we’re waiting for you.”

“What the hell is he doing there? Baekhyun!” Jongdae whined from the corridor. “Just wear whatever, we’re gonna be late! You need help?”

“It’s easy for you, everybody already knows you’re ugly!” He opened the door, looking at Jongdae with a deadpan expression. The boy was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of dark jeans, his hair still a mess and falling on his forehead cutely. 

“You are? You never told me!” Minseok looked at Jongdae with wide eyes and they both laughed. 

“You look good, what’s your problem?” Jongdae turned to him, shrugging. He and Minseok were wearing sweatpants, just as Chanyeol told him. They both looked way more comfortable than Baekhyun in his pair of jeans.

“You seriously are wearing sweatpants?” he opened his eyes wider. “Now I’m gonna look overdressed!” He whined, rubbing his face with his hand. 

“I swear to god… Just take a pair and you’ll change at Chanyeol’s, okay? We still have to go buy the alcohol, we don’t have time,” Jongdae grumbled, putting his sneakers on and Minseok just chuckled, waiting for them, car keys in hand.

They arrived at Chanyeol’s place forty minutes later, plastic bags full of snacks and alcohol in their hands. The white-haired man greeted them happily with a beer in hand. The living room was already full as they were the last to arrive. Everyone was sitting and talking loudly, happy and comfortable. Baekhyun saw Hyejin chatting with Yixing, Wheein and Yongsun talking to Sehun, who was showing them something on his phone and Mr. Do snuggling into the side of a handsome man. Both were holding pads and playing some game on Chanyeol’s Xbox, bickering playfully. Baekhyun recognized the stranger from his anatomy class and the unfortunate meeting from last September, when he had first seen him. He was sure he saw him around the academy a lot, often near Mr. Do’s classroom.

“Hi, Baekhyun, what are you staring at?” Chanyeol took him in his arms, kissing him softly, while Minseok and Jongdae went into the room to greet everyone. 

“Hm? Sorry, nothing.” He smiled, looking up at him and feeling a bit more relaxed between Chanyeol’s arms. “How are you?” He sneaked his arms around the man’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“Now I’m fine,” the man chuckled, pecking his forehead and leading him to the living room. “Come, I need to introduce you to Jongin and Junmyeon. I’ve heard you’ve met Sehun already?” Baekhyun nodded. 

“He’s Jongdae’s mentee.” He looked around the room, everyone wearing comfy clothes and looking happy. He scrunched up his nose. “I need to change…” 

“Oh, sure. You know where the bedroom is,” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, a smirk stretching his lips. Baekhyun gave him a little punch on the arm, taking a step back and his boyfriend faked a pained expression with a hand on his heart.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, walking away and entering the bedroom. It was the most familiar space in Chanyeol’s apartment as they mostly spent their time here. The main light was turned off, but the room wasn’t entirely dark thanks to the warm light of the small lamps installed under the simple bed. The sheets were fresh as Chanyeol surely had to change them after Baekhyun’s last visit there. The collar and handcuff set was also still there, nicely arranged on the nightstand. Baekhyun shook his head, closing the door behind him and locking it before taking off his pair of jeans. He put on his black sweatpants, checking himself one more time in the mirror and he sighed before he left the room, walking back to the living room, where he could hear laughter and a bit of bickering. Moonbyul was by Chanyeol’s side, the two friends annoying each other as they usually would, his boyfriend’s arm resting around the girl’s shoulders. 

“You literally wore that awful fuschia dress to Yoora’s wedding and you’re trying to convince me you have _tastes_?!” Chanyeol bridled with fake shock in his voice. Moonbyul rolled her eyes, smiling at Baekhyun when he sat next to his boyfriend. 

“Byun, I honestly don’t get why you’re dating someone as tasteless as Park Chanyeol, care to explain?” 

“He must have tastes if he’s dating me,” Baekhyun murmured, a bit too shy to say it out loud because of the glances Chanyeol’s friends were giving him. The man grinned, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Baekhyun!” Wheein exclaimed and got up to hug him.

“Hi, Wheein!” he greeted her with a bright smile, tightening his hold against her, relieved to see someone who knew him at least a little bit. “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too, baby! How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” he smiled softly, “just a bit nervous,” he added in a murmur, “What about you?” 

“I’m great,” the girl sat down next to him, “It’s okay, I know these people and I swear they don’t bite.”

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Moonbyul grabbed a glass, giving it to Baekhyun who thanked her with a smile. 

“Yeah, meet my boyfriend,” Chanyeol chuckled, poking Baekhyun’s cheek. Wheein laughed happily.

“At last! I can’t believe it took you two so long. I was betting you’d get together right after you made out in the booth at the office the other day!” Baekhyun blushed a little, rolling his eyes at Chanyeol. 

“He was a jerk, how could I date him?” the boy asked, earning a little laugh coming from Sehun and a slap on the knee from his boyfriend.

“Yet he was the only thing you talked about when I met you,” Sehun noticed, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

“Who asked you, kiddo?”

“Just sayin’.”

“He’s right, though,” Jongdae shrugged with a smirk. “I don’t know how many times I’ve heard about Mr. Park being the biggest jerk on Earth.”

“That’s so cute,” Wheein sighed, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek. “You were both so fun.”

“Yeah, but Yeollie admitted at least that Baekhyun is hot, didn’t he?” Yongsun chimed in and Baekhyun had to turn his head when he saw the tips of Chanyeol’s ears getting redder. “Remember when he texted us during the photoshoot?”

“What photoshoot? I wanna know everything,” Jongin perked up from his seat next to Kyungsoo.

“I heard there were a lot of interesting texts in that group chat!” Baekhyun exclaimed, smiling excitedly. “I told him I’d ask you to show me,” he told Moonbyul, and she smirked. 

“Oh, babe, you really wanna see that?” he nodded, glancing at Chanyeol.

“Fuck no! You won’t scroll the whole fucking year just to embarrass me, will you?” the man turned to his best friend. “You really want me to strangle you, don’t you?”

“Oh, Chanyeollie, it’s funny how you think I’d have to scroll as if I don’t have screenshots, babe.” She shook her head, patting his cheek with a sweet smile on her face. 

“You wouldn’t do that to me, you petty ass bitch.” The girl raised an eyebrow, pulling out her phone from her pocket.

“Watch me?” Baekhyun giggled, while Wheein explained to Jongin what photoshoot Yongsun meant. 

“Oh, so you do want me to tell Yongsun who your crush is? She asked me, you know…” Chanyeol said, daringly looking Moonbyul in the eyes. 

“Do you want me to cut your dick, you fucking asshole?” Moonbyul asked, dark eyes and her phone now abandoned on the floor. Chanyeol tilted his head, smirking.

“Not anymore, sweetheart. We’re good.” She punched him in the arm, rolling her eyes and grabbing her glass. “Love you.”

“Die.” Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head and looking up at Chanyeol. 

“You know I can still ask her once this entire night is over, right?” he murmured, referring to Chanyeol’s plan for Moonbyul to finally confess. To Wheein, or Yongsun, apparently. 

“You don’t want to read that. The chat is boring, and we mostly talk about work,” Chanyeol assured and Yongsun burst into laughter.

“We literally _never_ talk about work, Yeol, don’t lie to the baby,” she shook her head condescendingly, Baekhyun whispered a _not a baby_ to her. “Lately it’s just Yeol boasting about his cute boyfriend, really,” she rolled her eyes and Kyungsoo chuckled.

“But it’s so cute, I love when he’s so soft,” Wheein chimed in.

“I wish he’d keep it to the chat only…” Minseok sighed and made a sad high-five with the art professor. The student scrunched up his nose, his cheeks just a little bit red at the idea of Professor Do knowing all about his romantic - and probably sexual - life. 

“Jesus, why am I friends with you all?” the man rubbed his face with his hands.

“You chose us, babe,” Moonbyul added, raising an eyebrow.

“A _big_ mistake,” he shook his head and turned to Baekhyun to give him a small smile. “Please don’t mind them.”

“I think they’re interesting. You hide some things from me apparently and I’d love to know what you say about me.” He tilted his head cutely, a small smile on his face.

“The truth?”

“Mostly that you’re so fun and cute, and adorable, and talented, and interesting…” 

“Yeah, and some other things that I definitely don’t wanna know,” Kyungsoo muttered loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. The boy’s cheeks turned dark and he pushed his elbow in Chanyeol’s ribs.

“Yeol!” he whined, trying to hide behind his fringe. The man shrugged with a grin and took a sip of his beer.

“Unfortunately, I know exactly why _some_ of my students are late or miss my classes,” the professor sighed and Wheein laughed out loud. Baekhyun hid his face in his hands and felt Chanyeol’s shoulder shaking as he slapped Moonbyul’s knee. He was always laughing so bodily and everyone seemed to be aware because the girl raised her elbow without even looking at the man.

“What? Why?”

“Mr. Byun here misses at least one class a week and I asked Yeol to talk to him about it… He missed another one this Wednesday and, well, turns out my dear friend was happy to inform me that, I quote, _sorry, we fucked_ ,” Kyungsoo said, barely holding his smile and making the whole room burst into laughter. Baekhyun whined, hiding his face against Chanyeol’s arm, and definitely hating Professor Do’s existence.

“Oh my god, Soo, I didn’t say that!”

“You did!”

“M-Maybe but not like that!” Baekhyun pinched his thigh, whispering an _I hate you_ against his arm. “Oh, no you don’t.” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at the man, who blushed faintly.

“Shut the fuck up,” the student added, turning away from Chanyeol, his cheeks still red as he grabbed his glass and took a sip from it. 

“Poor Baekhyunnie,” Yongsun added, shaking her head. “You can come sit next to me if they’re being too mean, okay?” He looked up, ready to stand up and leave Chanyeol. The man deserved nothing better, after embarrassing him in front of his entire group of friends and his professor. 

“Who’s too mean?” Chanyeol fluttered his lashes innocently and smiled at Baekhyun, leaning in. “Are you angry for real?” he asked in a concerned whisper, quiet enough for no one to hear them over the chatting in the room. Baekhyun turned to him, offering him a comforting smile as his hand found Chanyeol’s. 

“Probably you,” Moonbyul casually answered Chanyeol’s question, “when you choke him with your dick.” 

“Oh, that’s consensual, though,” the man’s expression changed in a second, from a slightly worried pout to a smug smile, as he turned to Moonbyul, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun squeezed it harder, trying to make him shut his mouth. 

“It’s fun, how I have no idea who Baekhyun is as a person, but I totally know how you guys are in the bedroom,” Junmyeon commented, raising an eyebrow and Baekhyun wanted to die, suddenly.

“No, you don’t. You just overheard the worst part and now you have bad ideas,” Chanyeol corrected casually. 

“He wouldn’t if you and Moonbyul weren’t squealing so loudly,” Sehun chimed in, raising an eyebrow.

“We weren’t, you were eavesdropping,” the white-haired man accused, “and don’t act like you’re innocent, Kim,” he looked at Junmyeon judgingly. “I could say the same thing about Sehun, you know.”

“What?” Sehun turned his head towards his boyfriend, his cheeks getting as red as Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun chuckled, half of his back resting against Chanyeol’s arm. 

“Shut up, Park, you know nothing.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “What about Kyungsoo then? Jongin doesn’t give a fuck, he’s always talking about their amaaazing sex life.”

“Oh, fuck, no.” Baekhyun murmured, scrunching up his nose.

“Now that I think about it, aren’t we all a bit too close?” Kyungsoo sighed, glancing at his grinning boyfriend. “And don’t say that, the poor kid will think we’re only a bunch of gays talking exclusively about our sex life.”

“That’s exactly what you are, gays.” Moonbyul answered. Chanyeol gave her a look and poked her side.

“You’re in it too, homo.”

“It’s so interesting, though! How else would I know your awful kinks?”

“Oh, don’t scare the kids,” Wheein looked at Baekhyun and Sehun, concerned. “Also, not everyone here is gay.”

“Literally three people aren’t,” Hyejin raised a brow and they both laughed. 

“Three and a half!” Yongsun raised her hand. Baekhyun heard Moonbyul whimper on the side, and he glanced at her curiously, watching her as she was looking at Yongsun. He opened his mouth, eyes wide and he turned to Chanyeol, who winked at him. Baekhyun smiled brightly, his fingers tightening around Chanyeol’s.

“You’re bi?” Jongin turned to the girl, who blushed a little.

“Yeah, I thought you all knew?”

“You told us at one party, but I think the whole squad wasn’t there,” Chanyeol smiled, glancing at Moonbyul sideways. “Byul, Jongin and Hyejin were off, I think?”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Youngsun nodded, shrugging sheepishly. Moonbyul discreetly punched stupidly smiling Chanyeol in the ribs, Baekhyun chuckling as he saw Moonbyul look so distressed with the new information. It seemed like the girl had no idea. 

“Sorry, babe,” Chanyeol kissed the girl on the cheek softly. “I wanted you to suffer a bit more.”

“Suffer from what?” Yongsun turned her head giving them a curious look. “Stop being so mean to Byullie, you’re supposed to be best friends,” she sighed, sitting next to the girl and pulling her closer to her, as if she wanted to defend her from Chanyeol. The man eyed his horrified friend, as Yongsun pouted, embracing the girl, her hands around her shoulders. Moonbyul sneaked her arms around the girl’s waist, sighing contentedly after a few seconds and Baekhyun giggled, hiding behind his hand. 

“I’m not sorry, she’s mean to me too,” Chanyeol commented, his eyes fixed on his best friend’s face and smiled mischievously, pretending to want to poke Moonbyul’s side. Yongsun frowned, tightening her hold and the man turned to Baekhyun, pure satisfaction on his face. “I’m awesome, be proud,” he whispered, placing a kiss behind his ear. Baekhyun shivered, his fingers caressing Chanyeol’s thigh.

“You kinda are.” he smiled softly. 

“So, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon started, “How about you tell us a bit more about yourself?” he smiled, taking a sip of his drink. Baekhyun tilted his head a little, wondering what he was supposed to say. He certainly wasn’t the most interesting person in the room and now everyone turned their heads toward him, looking at him curiously.

“I… I mean… I’m not… That interesting? I’m sure there’s more to say about Sehun, he’s still a kid but he’s living a really cool life,” he smiled sheepishly when Sehun threw a dark glance at him. Junmyeon chuckled.

“We already know a lot about Sehun, we’ve met him a few months back already,” Yixing added with a soft smile, Junmyeon nodding by his side. “Actually, you were the ones who took an abnormally long time to get together. Jongdae and I bet on you the first day we met.”

“And you won,” Jongdae sighed, giving Baekhyun a disappointed look. The boy stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, we know, you dumbfucks,” Chanyeol raised a brow. “Not my fault the kid kept being a little bitch.”

“You both were awful and kept saying how much you hated each other,” Wheein noticed and Kyungsoo laughed. 

  
“Yeah, it was so fucking funny when I asked Yeol to fill in for a model on my anatomy class… You all should’ve seen Byun’s face,” he laughed and took a sip of his beer. Baekhyun opened his mouth, his brows furrowed.

“I still can’t believe you did that to the kid,” Jongin smiled. “Normally I’m the one filling in for him but he asked Chanyeol because we thought you may have a chance to finally talk more and maybe not hate each other,” he explained to Baekhyun happily, not letting Kyungsoo cover his mouth. 

“W-What? You mean… You did that on purpose?” Baekhyun asked, dumbfounded.

“No!”

“Yes, you did, baby.”

“Oh my god…” Baekhyun blushed, looking anywhere but at Kyungsoo, who slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Stop it, he’s my student and he isn’t supposed to know!” he _whined_. The serious, stern Mr. Do _whined_ and pouted and Baekhyun saw that with his own eyes. This night definitely was surreal. He almost wanted to record him, just so he could see it again and make sure it wasn’t a hallucination. 

“I can’t believe this…” he murmured. Chanyeol glanced at him curiously, tearing his gaze away from Yongsun and Moonbyul who were now sitting and talking casually with Junmyeon, Sehun, and Jongdae, Yongsun’s arm still on the girl’s shoulders.

“What?”

“Professor Do just whined and pouted,” he whispered.

“Yeah, Soo is pretty cute. He does that a lot,” Chanyeol shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Cute?!” he exclaimed loudly, straightening up and catching the attention of the group. “Professor Do?” he whispered again but his words were perfectly audible for everyone after the room fell silent for a second.

“Professor Do!” Yixing laughed happily. “I’m never calling you Kyungsoo again!”

“Of course he’s cute, look at the baby,” Chanyeol grinned, pointing to his friend sitting in Jongin’s lap with his most deadpan expression. 

“I’m gonna fucking choke you, Park.”

“Yes, please, cutie,” he purred and Minseok groaned loudly, hiding behind Wheein, who gave Chanyeol an amused look.

“Go be a pervert somewhere else.” Baekhyun still was dumbfounded, his eyes never leaving his professor. 

“You’re the most adorable baby.” Jongin chuckled, kissing his cheek and his boyfriend frowned, his expression cracking after a while when he kissed him back.

“I’m not,” he muttered, embarrassed and Chanyeol smiled at them fondly.

“Baekhyun? Go and talk to people, get to know them a little, hm?” he whispered to his boyfriend. “Don’t leave Junmyeon hanging, hm?”

“But I don’t know what I’m supposed to tell him, he seems super interesting, he was Jongdae’s mentor last year and he’s your friend. I’m just a dumb kid,” he pouted. He heard Jongdae laugh, looking at him daringly and he frowned, straightening up. 

“You’re not. Go and ask him about stuff if you don’t want to talk about yourself,” Chanyeol prompted him. “Come on, you’re here to meet people, not to stick by my side for the whole evening,” he smiled mockingly, poking his cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah, fine, I’m going.” He kissed his cheek, sipping from his glass to get a bit of courage in his system, before he stood up and walked over to Junmyeon, starting a small conversation with the man. 

“Love you, bye!” Chanyeol called to his back, chuckling and turned to Moonbyul, before Baekhyun managed to process his words, blinking when he saw her wide eyes. “What?” 

“What the hell did you just say?” she asked, frowning, but her arm not leaving Yongsun’s waist. Chanyeol eyed her hand with a smirk before raising his gaze. 

“Bye?”

“Not what I heard, bitch.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, calm down, it’s just...” Chanyeol made a meaningless gesture with his hand. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing,” she rolled her eyes. “Can you believe it, Sunnie?” 

“I never believed any of his words as it came to Baekhyun, you know that.”

“Hm, yeah, Chanyeol is a dumbass when it comes to him after all.” 

“Oh, shut up,” the man scoffed, getting up to sit next to Wheein and Jongin. Moonbyul rolled her eyes ostentatiously, but then smiled softly, looking at her friend. She could see how happy he was since he and Baekhyun had started going out together and she couldn’t be happier for him.

Baekhyun was talking to Junmyeon, a bit distracted and lost in his thoughts after finally processing Chanyeol’s words and Sehun seemed to realize it as he asked the boy if he was okay. The painter smiled apologetically and looked at Junmyeon, back to actively listening to him. Everyone gathered in smaller groups around the room, talking and joking around with glasses and bottles in their hands. Two hours into the evening there was a ring at the door that Chanyeol went to open just to come back with a stack of pizza boxes in his hands, earning a small round of applause from his friends. He gave away the boxes, taking a pillow and lying comfortably against a wall next to Minseok, talking to him and glancing at Baekhyun from time to time. His boyfriend was happily talking to Jongin, laughing brightly and excitedly moving his arms around, seemingly way more relaxed than he was at the beginning of the night. Kyungsoo returned from the toilet and as Baekhyun had taken his seat, he settled on his boyfriend’s lap, listening to their heated conversation on the recent Marvel movie. He played absent-mindedly with the hem of his hoodie, looking between the two.

“No, no, no, Thanos is a megalomaniac and you can’t possibly say he’s doing this for the greater good, it’s utilitarianism shit and he’s just a jerk!” Baekhyun exclaimed, frowning. 

“Of course he is, but still, he literally chose to kill his own daughter so he could make the lives of everyone else better! He chose the greater good!” 

“He only thinks his idea is the only way to save the world and he’s got this great purpose! He’s a mass murderer,” Baekhyun argued and in the corner of his eye saw Chanyeol smirking at him from the other side of the room.

“And so is Loki,” Jongin said, sounding final.

“You take that back!” Baekhyun answered, eyes wide, looking offended. Jongin grinned, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“You’ll understand when you’re older. Hey, baby, are we boring you?” Baekhyun blushed a little, it was a bit strange to him to see his Professor acting so lovey-dovey. It felt like he was preying on him. 

“No, I’m… I just have no idea what the hell you’re talking about,” the professor chuckled and Jongin smiled, caressing his cheek. 

“Well, the conclusion is that Baekhyun has no taste and should be burned on the stake for his heretic views,” he explained, purposefully avoiding Baekhyun’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry, what?” the student asked. “You’re the one who’s defending Thanos. He killed Peter Parker!” 

“Oh!” Jongin’s eyes lit up and he craned his neck to look at Chanyeol. “Are we still laughing at the Spider Parker joke or…”  
  


“No,” Kyungsoo cut him off quickly, covering his mouth with his small hand. “It was never funny.”

“What joke?”

“Don’t listen to him, it’s not even a joke. They were just drunk and came up with some weird story because of Park being so awkward with his long limbs… You know, like a spider, Park and Parker… It was funny for some reason but it’s actually not,” the professor sighed. “Yeol and Nini get too creative sometimes when they drink, that’s all.”

“You drew that, though, I have a picture of Spiderman Chanyeol somewhere!”

“Oh my god, don’t show him that!”

“We have that little game when we come up with ideas and Kyungsoo draws them for us,” Jongin explained happily, looking for his phone. “Last time he drew me in a bear costume, it was awesome! I hung it up on our fridge, it’s so cool!”

“Oh, remember when he drew that fantasy thing with Junmyeon as the water spirit?” Wheein chimed in. “He made a whole comic page on his fight with Spark Chanyeol,” she laughed. “You should see that, Baekhyun, he’s incredible!”

“Here, found it!” Jongin gave Baekhyun his phone, a picture of a pencil drawing displayed on the screen. It was Chanyeol in the Spiderman costume shooting a web in a room that strangely resembled the living room they were sitting in. The background was hastily sketched but it was recognizable, nevertheless. The character had his legs and one arm positioned in a way that definitely made a spider come to mind. It was a bit goofy and fun, but the proportions of the body were perfect, making the drawing look like a comic book sketch. It was a bit weird for Baekhyun to realize that his professor had drawn that. The boy had been a big fan of his work for years and it had nothing to do with comics. He couldn’t actually believe that Mr. Do, _Professor_ Do could be funny. The thought was a bit unbelievable. Do Kyungsoo was not funny. Do Kyungsoo was stern, strict, cold, and for some reason — possibly Baekhyun being a bad student — he hated the kid. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine Kyungsoo sitting down and drawing something so goofy, funny, almost childish. He frowned a little, looking at the drawing, before slowly looking back up. He hoped it was okay to do it, to talk to Kyungsoo normally. It seemed fine; the man was talking to him as if he wasn’t his student right now. 

“You… really drew that?” he asked in a murmur, almost a whisper. Jongin smiled proudly, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. I don’t only do watercolors, you know,” Kyungsoo smiled, a bit sheepish. “I draw lots of comics for fun and I like drawing their ideas,” he gestured for the group, “because they give me real challenges with the anatomy and perspective.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. He didn’t want to offend him, but _Do Kyungsoo_ and _fun_ in the same sentence seemed a bit out of this world for him. He nodded though, when the guy told him about anatomy and perspective, because it looked a lot more like him. 

“Yeah, I can imagine…” he answered, pointing at the screen. Jongin scrolled through his gallery, finding another picture of a drawing. This one was colored with watercolors and depicted Junmyeon and Chanyeol fighting with spurts water and fire floating around them. It looked epic, straight from a fantasy book. 

“Look at this! I love this one, Chanyeol has it somewhere… Hey, Yeol, where’s the Spark poster?” he shouted and the white-haired man grinned, pointing to the picture-covered wall behind them. There were hundreds of pictures plastered to the wall and sealed with lacquer, one of them being an A3 size poster of the drawing Jongin showed Baekhyun. There were several other printed drawings in other places, including one of Chanyeol walking on a runway, pieces of colorful fabric floating around him as he lifted his arms in a powerful gesture. Baekhyun had never taken the time to look at the wall, as being with Chanyeol in his apartment meant being _with_ Chanyeol. They would talk, laugh, eat, and fuck. They showered together and they would stay in the man’s room most of the time, lying on the king-sized bed and talking or just spending time next to each other.

“They look so good,” Baekhyun said, his eyes not leaving the drawings. He wished he was as talented as his professor. “Honestly, so far from your usual stuff, but still so good…”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo lowered his eyes shyly and Baekhyun frowned at the sight. Jongin elbowed his boyfriend impatiently.

“Tell him!”

“I, uh… This is my usual stuff too. I draw comics apart from teaching, I just… I use a pseudonym,” he muttered. “Don’t tell anyone or I’m gonna fail you for the absences,” he threatened, suddenly turning serious.

“Oh, babe, don’t scare him,” Jongin kissed his boyfriend on the cheek with a smile.

“No, but seriously, I could easily fail him,” Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun again and took a long sip of his beer. “According to the academy rules I shouldn’t let you pass; do you realize that?” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, his shoulders dropping a little. 

“I know…” he murmured. Well, if he had doubts the man ever hated him, there it was. Scaring him and threatening to make him fail, Do Kyungsoo definitely was not taking a liking on him. He wished, maybe, that being Chanyeol’s boyfriend would change things, seemed like it wasn’t enough. “I’m sorry…” and, in all honesty, he was. He had never actually decided beforehand to miss all those classes. It just came to his mind sometimes, when he was too tired, when he was hungover, when _Chanyeol fucked him too good_. Baekhyun wasn’t purposely missing Professor’s Do classes, the man just had to be unlucky enough that all his classes were in the early morning, almost every day. He looked down, his heart dropping at his feet. _So much for meeting his boyfriend’s best friends_. 

“Just don’t let Chanyeol make you stay in bed for too long,” Kyungsoo smiled hesitantly. “And, uh… I really don’t wanna fail you because you’re way too good for that. Just learn to treat the academy more seriously, it would be such a waste of your potential if you had to repeat the subject,” he let out. “I try to treat everyone equally and I probably shouldn’t tell you that but… You’re doing really good, Baekhyun. But I hesitated before I recommended you for the gallery exhibit because I was worried you were not gonna take this seriously. I think you should know that,” he finished, glancing at Jongin, who pulled him closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking it comfortingly. 

“I thought… I thought I had no chance anyway, because you know… you hate me,” he whispered, “and then I was really surprised when you actually said my name…” 

“Who said I hate you?” Kyungsoo frowned and Baekhyun blushed.

“I mean… everyone does in class?” 

“I’m scolding you because you’re either absent, late, or sexting with Yeol in my classes!” the man raised his voice, attracting the attention of the rest of the group. 

“Naughty,” Sehun commented with a smirk and Jongdae snorted.

“The number one hoe in the house,” he said to Sehun in a theatrical whisper, loud enough for everyone to hear. Chanyeol looked at him, covering his mouth with his hand and chuckling. Baekhyun noticed him not making a move to defend his dignity, laughing together with Jongdae instead.

“I-I am not! He’s the one who does that!” His cheeks and ears were read and he suddenly hated Chanyeol. “I don’t sext, I never did!” Well, that was an obvious lie, but who could blame him, really. 

“I saw your conversation; I was literally standing behind you for like five minutes and you didn’t even notice! Do you realize you don’t have to reply right away, and that Park can fucking wait?”

“Well then, Professor Do, do you get off on reading other people’s sexts?” Moonbyul asked, raising a playful eyebrow. 

“No, you idiot, he was literally showing me the screen,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, throwing a chip at the girl. She laughed, throwing it back. 

“Hey, my carpet!”

“He was asking me something, I had to answer!” The boy was still blushing like crazy, his heart beating too fast and Chanyeol laughing from his place on the floor. 

“What was so important?” Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly. 

“I-I mean… I just… point is, it’s his fault!” Baekhyun pouted, suddenly feeling way too hot. “I’ll just ignore his texts forever.” 

“It’s yours for replying,” Jongdae shook his head and Baekhyun canceled his best friend title once again. “Damn, you’re so dumb.”

“At least don’t text right in front of me,” Kyungsoo gave him a judging look. “And pay attention, you’re good but not as good as you think, and you still need to practice. That’s what the classes are for,” he explained patiently and turned to Chanyeol. “You were right, he _is_ a little bitch.”

“That’s my baby,” the man smiled proudly, making a heart with his hands. Baekhyun ignored him, turning his head towards Jongin and Kyungsoo again. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be a good student now,” he answered, sipping from his glass. 

“You’re doing it for yourself, not for me, kid,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Enough about school, I’m not your teacher now. You wanna hear some embarrassing stories about Chanyeol?” He shrugged and pouted, too proud to actually say he wanted to hear those stories. He was supposed to be mad and not care about Chanyeol, after all. Yixing chuckled, shaking his head and turning to Chanyeol. 

“He’s feisty.” 

“You have no idea,” Chanyeol sighed, resting his chin on his palm and smiling fondly at Baekhyun, his eyes glimmering with affection. Moonbyul looked at him, nudging Yongsun for her to do the same. The girl chuckled, whispering to the blonde.

“He’s so fucking whipped...” Moonbyul nodded, letting her head fall on the girl’s shoulder. 

“You want to hear the stories from me?” Jongin offered with a small smile. Baekhyun looked at the couple, looked down, and nodded, a pout still on his lips. Kyungsoo looked at him in disbelief. “Okay, listen up. Once, when we were here, Chanyeol almost burned down the building. Since then, the Spark Chanyeol was born,” the man and Baekhyun heard a few giggles from the room. “It all began with a candle and an awkward lanky man with no control over his way too long limbs…”

“Jesus, Jongin, not again,” Chanyeol groaned from the other side of the room, tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend. “Mercy, dear sire.”

“No way, he needs to know so he laughs at my jokes!”

“I just dropped a candle, it’s not a big deal…”

“You dropped it on the bed,” Minseok pointed out happily.

“Full of your sketches. On, like, paper.”

“There was fucking fire service after the alarm went off.”

“Why the fuck were you holding a candle?” Baekhyun asked, his eyebrows furrowed. “We’re in the 21st century, nobody uses candles anymore, you old man.”

“Stop calling us old, fetus,” Minseok grumbled, offended. “Your boy has a weird thing for fire and loves lighting up candles in the weirdest places and moments.”

“Not anymore, I stopped after the _incident_ ,” Chanyeol defended. “But yeah, I used to have candles in almost every room back then. And I dropped one.”

“Because he was dancing,” Jongin snorted, giving Chanyeol a mocking look.

“Not a word about my dancing, cunt.” Moonbyul was laughing really hard, Yixing following close, and Hyejin just shook her head condescendingly. Junmyeon gave Chanyeol an apologetic smile, as if it was his fault Jongin was talking about this right now. 

“I want more than one word, please?” Baekhyun pleaded cutely, tilting his head and looking at Jongin. 

“Long story short, I can’t dance for shit,” Chanyeol said quickly, not letting Jongin get a word in. “It was stupid, I just tripped over Toben and literally fell down on a bed covered in my sketches with a candle in hand. Then Jongin came up with Spark and he can’t seem to let it go for almost… I don’t know, two years now?”

“Who the fuck dances with a candle in their hand?” Sehun chuckled sarcastically and Junmyeon shook his head. 

“So you almost killed an entire building ‘cause you’re a clumsy dumbass?” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh… yes?” Chanyeol chuckled nervously and Jongin laughed mockingly.

“One more detail: we were all there,” he added. “And we saw the whole thing and Park setting his bed on fire,” he pointed to the bedroom door, perfectly visible from the couch, “and standing there, looking at it…”

“Imagine,” Kyungsoo continued. “This dumbass right here dances to Britney Spears’ _Toxic_ before our own very eyes, drops the thing, his bed is burning and he stares at it and goes… _Oh, wow._ ”

“That was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yixing added, nodding with an amused smile on his face, and Jongin joined him, clapping happily. Wheein just sobbed quietly next to Chanyeol, wiping tears from her cheeks and trying her hardest to stop laughing voicelessly.

“Why the hell am I dating you again?” Baekhyun asked, looking at his boyfriend. Chanyeol grinned at him, his mood suddenly up.

“You want me to say it out loud?”

“Shut up, moron,” the boy murmured, pouting again. 

“Because I’m the nicest, the sweetest, the most interesting man you’ve ever met…”

“You fucking wish,” he rolled his eyes, looking at him. “I met nicer guys.” 

“...and no one else will ever fuck you that good,” Chanyeol finished and Minseok slapped the back of his head. Baekhyun blushed hard, grabbing one of the pillows from the sofa and throwing it at his boyfriend’s face. The man caught it effortlessly and immediately threw it back at him. Baekhyun dodged it at the last second, the pillow hitting Kyungsoo, who whined miserably.

“For fuck’s sake, Park,” Hyejin sighed.

“What? It’s true,” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow with a wide grin. 

“You know nothing about my previous sex life.” Baekhyun murmured. Not that Chanyeol was wrong, but he _had_ to say something. 

“You told me yourself, though.”

“Okay, hoes, you can resolve that later in the bedroom,” Jongdae interrupted but gave Baekhyun a knowing look. The boy stuck his tongue out and Chanyeol hooked his thumb in the corner of his own lips for a second with a wink when Baekhyun looked at him. “Are we playing a game or something?”

The boy wanted to stand up, walk over to Chanyeol, and slap the smile out of his face — he would never do that, but he still felt like Chanyeol needed to stop being so smug. He rolled his eyes, throwing him an _I’m so done with you_ look and finished his drink before turning to Jongdae, nodding. 

“You kids,” Hyejin murmured. 

“What kind of game?” Yixing asked with a smile. 

“I don’t know, what do you normally play?” Jongdae shrugged. “Could be a classic truth or dare if you want.”

“I haven’t done that in years,” Junmyeon added softly and Chanyeol burst into laughter, slapping his shoulder.

“Grandpa-style, just like I like my Junmyeon.”

“You old people just play Scrabble usually, don’t you?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head. He saw his boyfriend standing up and walking up to him, trying not to step on any pizza box or person lying around. He followed him with his gaze. 

“Hey, I’m just not a kid anymore. Last time I played must have been when I was 20.” 

“Also, I take offense because Scrabble is a great game,” Wheein chimed in. “I haven’t played truth or dare even once in my whole life.”

“How?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

“I don’t know, I’m not exactly the party type,” she shrugged, gesturing around at her friends in their sweatpants and colorful socks, bags of chips and pizza leftovers on the coffee table and around the floor. “See what my life is?” Baekhyun giggled, grabbing her hand. 

“I love you, Wheein.” He added with a bright smile. 

“I’m glad you do, baby, but still,” she returned the smile, and Baekhyun felt an arm sneaking around his waist. Chanyeol placed a kiss behind his ear and buried his nose in his soft hair. Baekhyun wanted to keep the mask on but he couldn’t help himself from sliding his hand on the man’s thigh, caressing it softly. 

“Should we play something else then?” he asked, nudging Chanyeol, who hummed questioningly. 

“What, you expect me to entertain them?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned his face towards him. 

“It was your idea, you dumbass,” he whispered so that only Chanyeol would hear him. “Crush, confession, remember?” 

“I’m so sorry, darling, your beauty distracted me too much,” he scrunched up his nose, raising his voice a little. Meanwhile Baekhyun pinched his thigh, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Ouch, that hurt. Truth or dare is cool, we can play a round or two if you hoes want,” he looked around at his friends’ faces.

“Jongdae should go first since it was his idea,” Sehun perked up, smiling at his mentor. The boy nodded, finding an empty bottle and they scrambled to stack away the empty boxes, cleaning the room before gathering in a circle. 

“If you get Byullie, you ask the question,” Chanyeol muttered into Baekhyun’s ear, settling between him and Kyungsoo.

“Okay,” Jongdae cleared his throat and spun the bottle. “I seriously can’t believe you guys never played this. Everyone does at some point,” he looked at Wheein and then at the bottle, which pointed to Baekhyun, who smirked under his nose. “Oh, bitch, I know everything about you already. But just to clear things up, is Park Chanyeol really the best fuck you’ve ever had?” The boy grabbed the pillow that hit Kyungsoo earlier and threw it towards Jongdae, whining. 

“Why the fuck would you ask that!” 

“You want a dare instead?” Would it be anyone else, maybe Baekhyun would have chosen dare, but he knew his best friend well enough to know it was not a good decision. 

“Shut your dumb mouth,” he answered with a deep sigh. “Yes, he is.” He was blushing and he could see the satisfied look on Moonbyul’s face. He hated Jongdae more than anyone else and he wanted to die, just the slightest. Chanyeol gave him a smug smile and Baekhyun heard Jongdae and a few other chuckles. The student looked away, his cheeks still too hot. 

“Nice. Yixing, your turn.” 

“Oh, cool, cool,” he smiled, spinning the bottle which pointed at Wheein. “Ooooh, truth or dare?” 

“Um, truth?” the girl answered nervously. He cooed at her cuteness. 

“What was the weirdest place you had sex at?” He tilted his head, cutely trying to look innocent. 

“Oh, no,” she bit her lip, wondering for a second. “The weirdest… was probably… uh, the Mintblueish reception desk?” she let out and blushed immediately. “I’m so sorry, Yixing,” she added quietly and the whole group _screamed_ collectively. Chanyeol fell down, laughing maniacally and Hyejin deadpanned, looking at Wheein with disbelief. 

“I love this game already,” Jongin wiped a tear off his eye, never stopping giggling. 

“B-But how? W-When?!” Yixing exclaimed, dumbfounded.

“I… Uh… Remember when I had a boyfriend who was the manager and supervised the security guards?...” the girl hid her face in her hands. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol letting out a dying sound, the man still lying on the floor, whole body shaking. If he wasn’t too busy being absolutely in shock from Wheein’s answers, he probably would be looking fondly at his boyfriend. Watching Chanyeol laugh was definitely one of his favorite things. 

“O-Okay…” Jongdae managed, when everyone calmed down a little and the shocked gasps, screams, and laughter died down a little. “Baek... Baekhyun, your turn.” 

“Yes, come on!” he exclaimed after spinning the bottle, watching it turn and turn before it pointed at Minseok. “Oh!” 

“Dare?” Minseok glanced at his boyfriend, uncertain. “How bad can it be?” Baekhyun smiled, glancing at his best friend before looking back at Minseok. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, chuckling. “You have 20 seconds to name 5 things Jongdae is the best at.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s forearm and looked at Chanyeol’s watch. “Starting now!”

“Oh, god, um… designing, deadlines, sandwiches, and, uh… dressing people and…” the man closed his eyes, seeming to already regret what he was about to say. “Rimming,” he muttered, making his boyfriend gasp. Everyone laughed again and Chanyeol didn’t even manage to sit straight, _howling_ at his friend. Baekhyun was looking at the couple, his mouth wide opened yet still smiling, before he burst out into loud laughter, high-fiving Jongin who lifted his hand just for that. 

“Oh, bitch!” Jongdae exclaimed but joined the group, giggling with everyone. “I can’t believe you said that,” he kissed Minseok’s cheek, cackling. 

“I definitely love this game,” Moonbyul added, swiping a tear from her cheek. She was having the time of her life and Yongsun smiled at her happily, still sitting next to her. Chanyeol spun the bottle and smiled wickedly at Kyungsoo.

“Soo, my baby, truth or dare?” The man looked at him, already done with whatever Chanyeol was about to say. He glanced at Jongin, who smiled at him reassuringly.

“Truth, I guess?”

“I can see how excited you are,” the man looked pointedly at his friend. “Give me… three things that turn you on the most?”

“Watercolors,” Jongin snorted, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s cheek.

“When Jongin passionately talks about what he loves, when he just woke up with his bed hair and sleepy eyes. When he does the fucking dishes once in a while.” 

“Hey!” Jongin whined, slapping Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “I do the dishes?”

“Wait, does the first one mean it turns you on when he talks about you?” 

“I’m talking about his passions, you moron.” 

“You _are_ my passion too, though,” the man pouted.

“Would you shut your cheesy mouth, please?” Baekhyun giggled, looking at Jongin and Kyungsoo acting like an old couple. 

“Rude,” Hyejin commented and Yongsun chuckled, looking at the two men. Kyungsoo grabbed the bottle, spinning it and giving a discreet kiss to Jongin. Baekhyun smiled softly. He quite liked _this_ Do Kyungsoo. The bottle stopped, pointing at Chanyeol. 

“Well, what were the chances, huh?” he looked up, smiling at his friend. It was a bit creepy, Baekhyun thought. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Chanyeol smiled, settling on a pillow he took from the couch.

“What’s the… naughtiest thing you’ve done?” Kyungsoo tilted his head a little. “In public.” he added after a few seconds. Baekhyun perked up, turning his head towards his tall boyfriend.

“Do the fetish parties count?”

“Whatever you want, Park.”

“Uh, so…” Chanyeol mused for a minute. “In normal life... I gave a handjob on a subway once,” he looked up at the ceiling, ignoring Minseok little _ew_. “And at a party… I made a whole showcase actually,” he murmured, looking at his friends. Baekhyun realized they may have not been fully aware of what the man was into or did not understand it too well. “I did a whole suspension scene, when you tie a person to a metal bar above the floor with a rope,” he explained quickly. “Aaand blew the guy,” he added after a moment. Sehun coughed, putting his glass down and Junmyeon patted him on the back.

“Oh my god, what?” Jongdae blinked, confused.

“W-What?” Baekhyun asked, “You mean, in front of everyone? You blew him… in front of _everyone_?”

“Um..” Chanyeol fixed his eyes on the floor. “That was a long time ago.” 

“How long?” Wheein raised her brows.

“A year…” Baekhyun stopped breathing for a few seconds, watching his boyfriend still looking at the floor. _A year_ , he said. One single year. He surely loved trying new things with Chanyeol, but he wasn’t sure he would be capable of letting him do that, no matter how much he wanted to please his boyfriend. He swallowed down silently, sliding his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh anyway, just so the man wouldn’t feel like he was being judged. 

"I don't do that anymore, though. I mean I did a few workshops but that's all," he muttered, cracking his knuckles. "Should we move on?" he asked and it felt like everyone in the room breathed out at the same time. 

"Okay, I didn't expect you to go this hard with the rope stuff. I thought it's like tying your wrists or something," Minseok admitted, looking a bit concerned. Baekhyun saw Jongdae eyeing him from his seat with a slightly worried expression. The boy gave him a small smile to reassure him that everything was okay.

"You never asked," Chanyeol shrugged, forcing a smile. "It can be everything, really, you just have to know what to do." The student slipped his hand along Chanyeol’s forearm to his hand, his fingers fitting perfectly between his boyfriend’s and he leaned down a bit to kiss the man’s hand. "Are you satisfied?" Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, squeezing Baekhyun's small hand. His friends knew him well enough to tell that he was embarrassed.

“Satisfied,” Kyungsoo answered, offering him a small smile. Jongin spun the bottle and smiled when it pointed to Sehun. 

"Truth or dare?"

“Dare!” tThe boy exclaimed, a small smile on his face.

"Act out the weirdest situation that happened to you recently," Jongin said after a short while.

“Oh, okay.” he straightened up, clearing his throat. He lifted an arm dramatically. “I once suspended someone to the ceiling. Wait, whaaat, you did what? With ropes? Yes. I didn’t know you used the ropes for that. You never asked. But like, I thought you used it to tie your wrists or something? It’s fine, Chanyeollie, I’m here for you!” he added in a high-pitched voice, his hand grabbing Junmyeon’s. The group laughed together and Chanyeol just rubbed his face with his hands, lifting his head up at the very end.

"Oh my god, was that Baekhyun?" he suddenly burst into laughter with everyone else, his composure cracking.

“That’s not my voice!” Baekhyun whined and Sehun laughed.

“It definitely was!”

"My do… darling would never," Chanyeol called an offended expression, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's waist and lacing their fingers again.

“Shut up, Sehun, you know nothing!” he pouted. 

“You’re just a year older than me,” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, children. Yongsun, your turn!" The girl smiled, grabbing the bottle and spinning it quickly, as the group quieted down again.

"Byul!" she exclaimed excitedly. Chanyeol exchanged a look with Baekhyun. The student smiled, his thumb caressing Chanyeol’s hand and he looked back at the girls. 

“Oh, that’s me,” Moonbyul said with a smile. “Dare!” 

"I dare you to tell me who your crush is!" Yongsun threw her hand in the air victoriously.

“W-What? That’s cheating!” Moonbyul whined, looking at Chanyeol, panicked. The man blinked and his lips stretched in a wide grin. Baekhyun chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Well, then… I dare you to kiss your crush!" 

“Who says my crush is here?” she asked, blushing madly.

"No one, that's a dare! If you like someone, they should know that, so I dare you to kiss them!" Yongsun announced and Chanyeol let out a choked laugh.

"Be strong, baby," he said weakly, watching Moonbyul, his fingers crossed in his lap. The girl scrunched up her nose, running her fingers through her hair. Yongsun watched her impatiently.

“She’s gonna hate me,” she murmured to herself, taking a deeper breath. She glanced at Chanyeol again, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. He smiled at her and she turned towards Yongsun, closing her eyes for a few seconds before straightening up, her hands gently cupping the girl’s face and her lips meeting Yongsun’s in a soft, delicate kiss. Chanyeol _wheezed_ , immediately joined by the rest of the group. Wheein squealed, squeezing Hyejin's forearm, the other girl's mouth falling open. Kyungsoo and Jongin let out an excited scream at the same time and Minseok clapped his hands happily. Baekhyun smiled brightly, his hold tightening around Chanyeol’s hand, as the man made another weird choked sound and Yixing pulled out his phone to take a picture of the girls. 

"I fucking knew it!" Minseok exclaimed and Jongdae laughed at him, hugging him tightly. Yongsun blinked in shock when Moonbyul pulled back, the girl’s cheeks red, her eyes panicked. She let go of Yongsun’s face in a quick move, apologizing in a whisper, looking down at her fingers.

"Byullie…" Yongsun took her hands, looking at her friend, her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh my god,” she chuckled quietly and leaned in to kiss the girl back, quickly pulling her in her embrace. They parted after a minute, kneeling in front of each other in a tight hug. Moonbyul heard another weird sound and opened her eyes to see Chanyeol looking back at her, tears streaming down his cheeks freely, the man fully sobbing now. Baekhyun chuckled at the sight and kissed his wet cheek.

"I knew it," he said out loud, making a few people turn their heads. Yixing took a picture of him too, Chanyeol not even noticing the camera through his teary eyes.

“What?” Moonbyul asked, still not fully comprehending what just happened. She tightened her hold on Yongsun, pulling her closer. Baekhyun clapped happily.

"I-I… was sure that…" Chanyeol sobbed, moved and Wheein passed him a pack of tissues in his trembling hand. "That Sunnie was gonna kiss… kiss you back!" Yongsun chuckled, pecking Moonbyul's cheek softly and the girl turned her head to look at her.

"I've heard you have a whole date planned for your crush?" Moonbyul blushed, whining and hiding her face in Yongsun’s shoulder and she heard Hyejin and Wheein laugh quietly, having heard about the date a million times already. "When are we going? Tomorrow?" the girl asked happily. 

“A-Are you sure… you want to?” Moonbyul asked, a bit scared at the idea of Yongsun doing this just not to embarrass her in front of everyone. It was a sight Baekhyun wasn’t used to, the girl usually looked really confident, just like her smug best friend who was currently crying his eyes out, sobbing in his shoulder. He patted the back of his head softly.

"Of course I do," Yongsun smiled softly, squeezing Moonbyul's hands reassuringly. She was even prettier than normal now, a pink tint on her cheeks, her eyes glimmering with excitement and happiness. Moonbyul’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her hold tightening around Yongsun’s waist and she was smiling so brightly that Baekhyun had the urge to hug her. He did not make a move, watching the girls being so happy and his hand patting his boyfriend’s hair. Chanyeol finally calmed a bit, falling to the floor again and loudly blew his nose, hiding behind Baekhyun's back.

"My throat hurts," he complained, his muscles going lax, as he snuggled to Baekhyun.

“How sad,” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes. His own throat had been hurting its fair share of time, thanks to his boyfriend, who apparently thought of the same thing because he sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked comical with his eyes and nose red and swollen and his cheeks wet from tears. Chanyeol chuckled in a way that sounded more like a sound and scrambled to lie down again, resting his head in Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun’s fingers ran through his boyfriend’s hair, as he smiled fondly at the man.

“How are you feeling?” he murmured, playing with the white locks. He knew Chanyeol really wanted him to get along with his friends, probably because they were like a big family. It was going well so far, despite how nervous he was in the beginning and he didn't feel that he stuck out that much anymore.

"I'm so happy and relieved," Chanyeol sniffed, curling into a big awkward ball. He looked so adorable and cozy now it was hard to believe that this was the same person who made him scream his lungs out twice this week. Baekhyun traced random patterns on his nape with his fingertips, humming softly. 

“You are?” 

"Of course I am, I waited two years for this," he whispered, moving even closer to the shorter boy. He placed a hand on Baekhyun's thigh, his large palm covering almost half of it. Baekhyun looked at him.

“Imagine how happy she must be,” he murmured.

"I am, that's why I'm crying," Chanyeol huffed out a laugh. "They're so cute, I wanna cry more but my head hurts," he whined. The boy chuckled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"So… are we still playing?" Yongsun asked when the group calmed down a bit and everyone was just sitting and talking quietly. She sat close to Moonbyul, who was still blushing cutely by her side, holding her hand discreetly.

“Doesn’t feel like we are,” Yixing chuckled, looking at the pictures on his phone.

"But there's still you and Junmyeon!" 

"Junmyeon, do you have anything _spicy_ to share?" Kyungsoo asked with a raised brow. "I don't know, have you tied someone with a rope and blew him in front of… How many people were even there, Yeol?" he asked, amused.

"Is this gonna be the new meme?" Chanyeol scrunched up his nose, hiding his face in Baekhyun's thigh. "It was a big party. Like…"

"Thirty?"

"One hundred?" Chanyeol said at the same time and both he and Kyungsoo opened their mouths to say something else but stuttered. Baekhyun coughed.

"I'm never getting over this," Minseok shook his head and Jongin giggled behind his boyfriend's back.

"It was an exception, first and last time I've ever done that," Chanyeol explained quickly. "They just needed a rigger for the showcase and my friend asked me for help."

“What friend? All of your friends are in this very room,” Moonbyul said, raising an eyebrow.

"An acquaintance," the man corrected himself. "I met him at a party some time ago and gave him some lessons. Can we not talk about this?" he scratched his head, sheepishly. "Or can we talk later when I'm mentally ready to share?" Baekhyun’s fingers had stopped moving on his nape, the boy looking away, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“Anytime you’re ready,” Yixing said with a comforting smile and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

"The next party at my place is just gonna be a lecture so I can educate you all," Chanyeol announced with a smile. "The same that you listened to," he added quietly, looking up at Baekhyun. "Just without the props." The boy blushed, shaking his head a little to hide his eyes behind his fringe. Chanyeol sat up, taking his small hand in his. 

"Baekhyun, I'm so sorry you had to hear it like this," he whispered. "We'll talk later, right?" He nodded slowly, his cheeks red and his eyes not really looking at Chanyeol.

“Yes, of course…” he murmured.

"Are you okay?" the man bit his lip, worry obvious in his voice. "Do you wanna talk now?" 

“No, no… I’m fine,” he gave him a small smile. “You should have fun with your friends.” Chanyeol's face fell, as the man loosened his hold on his hand and opened his mouth, helpless. Baekhyun saw Jongdae eyeing him suspiciously from behind Minseok's back.

"Can… can we talk now, in the bedroom?" Chanyeol asked nervously, digging his nails in his own wrist. Baekhyun frowned a little at the sight of his boyfriend’s fingers around his wrist. He put his hand on Chanyeol’s, trying to calm him down. 

“What about them?” He pointed to the people around them. 

"They'll be fine on their own for ten minutes, I don't need to be here," the man shrugged, taking Baekhyun's hand and leading him out of the lively and loud living room to the quiet bedroom. He sat down on the large bed, cracking his knuckles nervously. "So, uh… tell me what's wrong," he let out finally, exhaling. He took another deep breath, calming himself down and putting on the calm and collected tone he used at work. "Talk to me, Baekhyun?"

“W-What? Nothing’s wrong?” he murmured, looking down, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze.

"I can see you not looking at me."

“I am…” 

"Baekhyun," the man furrowed his brows, his features hardening. "Did I scare you? Are you grossed out? Do you wanna go home? Tell me, I'm not a mind reader and I can't stand you pretending to be fine for the rest of the evening."

“What?” Baekhyun frowned, taking a step closer. “I’m not grossed out!” he protested, looking into Chanyeol’s eyes.

"Then why are you acting so weird?!" His boyfriend threw his hands out exasperatedly. The boy took a step back, looking down again.

“I… just…” he murmured, “I can’t… I just… I will never be able to… fully please you…” he whispered, swallowing down.

"What? Why?" Chanyeol blinked. "Because you’re not into full suspension? This was just a showcase!"

“I’ll probably… never will and… I don’t want to… do it in front of anyone else either… I’m sorry…” Baekhyun’s heart was beating painfully fast against his chest.

"Oh, darling, no." Chanyeol stretched out his hands for Baekhyun. "I did it on the model! I would never make you do that," he sighed. "Come here and I'll explain?" Baekhyun looked up, eyes glimmering. He took a step closer. Chanyeol took his hands, pulling him close gently enough for Baekhyun to free himself if he wanted to. "Hyunnie, doll," Chanyeol whispered when the boy settled on his lap. "There are little festivals organized sometimes, okay?" he began when the boy nodded slowly, stroking Baekhyun's back. "I have a friend, who participates in the lifestyle and whom I taught rope bondage to after I learnt it. I told you how important safety is, right? So people organize parties to meet others and to participate in workshops and panels on the practices. The friend asked me to do a show on one of these events and it was the full suspension scene. I don't normally do that publicly; it was an exception. And I did it on the model that I knew and it got… a bit too far," he murmured, his voice low. Baekhyun’s hand found Chanyeol’s, playing with the man’s fingers nervously.

“I just… I feel like… you may have to refrain yourself from doing some of the things you like just because of me… and I don’t want you to be frustrated because I’m not into that lifestyle… I… I respect it, you can enjoy whatever you want, but I’m not sure I’m ever gonna be able to do it all…” 

"No one is," Chanyeol shrugged, kissing his temple softly. "But it's just a preference, it's not like you have to perform all the tricks for me to choose you," he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind the boy's ear. "And the other way around, there's two of us, after all. You're everything I wanted and coincidentally you enjoy the two things I love doing the most, so I'm certainly not frustrated, doll." The student’s fingers slid between Chanyeol’s lightly tightening his hold on his hand. 

“Promise me you’d tell me if there was something you miss doing…?” 

"I promise." The man kissed the corner of his lips. "And we can try new stuff, I'll be happy to tie you up someday, but don't feel guilty if you don't like some stuff. There are things that I don't like either," he smiled. "Or that are neutral and don't really work for me."

“I would love to try new stuff… you… you taught me things that I never thought I'd try, or even like…” 

"Really? Like what?" 

“Like, the cuffs?” Baekhyun tilted his head a little. “The thighs cuffs, I didn’t even know it existed… and… deep throating? I knew about it but… I always wondered why men liked it so much? Like, what’s so fun about watching your partner choke and fight for oxygen…” He caressed the man’s hand with his thumb.

"You mean I was the first one to do it to you or the other way around? Because watching you choke is literally the best thing in the world," Chanyeol said dreamily, his free hand tickling Baekhyun's neck and the boy shivered.

“You were the first one choking me and when I saw it before, you know, I never thought I’d like it… But it’s… It’s so good, honestly… watching you loving it and feeling your cock at the back of my throat… I just… I could almost get off on it.” The boy nuzzled Chanyeol’s cheek with his nose. “So I really wanna try new things… I trust you enough for that and if you say something feels good, it means it probably does... “ 

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," the man smiled, hugging him tightly. "I really want you to be fully honest with me as it comes to this, okay?" Baekhyun nodded softly, burying his face in the man’s neck. "Always tell me, whether you like the stuff we do or not. I'm gonna tell you too so we're both happy here, okay?" he asked, stroking Baekhyun's head gently with the tips of his fingers, making him feel so little and safe. The boy snuck his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, closing his eyes and taking in his scent.

“I’ll always tell you how I feel,” he added in a murmur. 

"Good boy," Chanyeol whispered, his tone tender. He smiled, embracing Baekhyun and letting him hide in his arms. "You're so tiny, doll.” The student shook his head slowly, tightening his hold.

“You’re a giant,” he whispered back against his skin. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

"Just let me baby you for a while, will you?" the man muttered. Baekhyun chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

“Yes, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun’s fingers slid under the man’s shirt, just so he could feel his skin against his a bit more, the warmth emanating from his boyfriend making him feel at peace, safe. _Home_. “Can I ask you a question?”

"Of course, doll. What is it?"

“What did you mean… when you said I was everything you wanted?” he asked in a shy voice, his fingertips caressing Chanyeol’s hip.

"Don't you know exactly what it means but you just want to hear me say that out loud?" He slowly shook his head. Maybe he did. Maybe he just needed to _hear_ it. "I'll take it as a yes," Chanyeol laughed softly. "It means that I _love_ how responsive you are to everything I do and that I love that you're into things that I like the most. I feel the chemistry with you and it's not only about sex. I like doing the daily stuff with you, and talk to you, even when we're just hanging out and mind our own businesses next to each other. You're so fun and so, so adorable," he smiled fondly, lifting his chin to kiss him on the lips. "It's just two months but… I really like you," Chanyeol finished, a bit sheepish. "Happy?" Baekhyun smiled shyly, kissing him more tenderly, his fingers digging slightly in the man’s skin. Baekhyun had never felt so comfortable with any of his ex-boyfriends and he had no idea what it was about Chanyeol that made him feel so good, but he sure knew he couldn’t stop wanting it, _him_ , more and more. They kissed for a while, Chanyeol's strong hands wandering on Baekhyun's body, quickly slipping under his t-shirt, until the man pulled back with a sigh.

"We should go back," he glanced at the door, from behind which they could still hear the group chatting and laughing. Baekhyun nodded, his eyes on Chanyeol’s lips.

“We probably should…” he looked up slowly, tenderly rubbing the tip of his nose against his boyfriend’s. “But stay with me…” 

"If we stay here, we're not gonna come out until morning, do you realize that?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in that trademark gesture of his that made Baekhyun's heart melt a little each time.

“I know…” he sighed, a bit disappointed. “Let’s go then… But stay by my side…?”

"I will, doll," the man purred, squeezing his sides lightly. "I promise I'll make up for it later," he added smugly. Baekhyun bit his lip, shivering a little.

“I know you will,” he added, slowly lifting his hand and hooking his thumb in the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, just like the man had done earlier in the living room. His boyfriend smiled cheekily, giving his finger a cat lick. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, pulling the thumb away and putting it against his own lips, his tongue twirling around it for a second. “You’re so mean, by the way. I hate you.”

" _Me_?" Chanyeol asked in a hoarse voice, looking pointedly at his lips.

“ _You_.” Baekhyun answered, narrowing his eyes. “Making sexual innuendos and looking at me like this, being all hot and everything. You just wanted me to pop a boner in front of your friends, didn’t you?” he pouted cutely, still frowning as if he was mad at him.

"It's not my fault you find me hot even when I'm stuffing myself with pizza in my sweats," the man shrugged with a perfectly innocent expression. "What a horny kid you are."

“Yes, old people don’t have stamina like this, how sad for you," the boy said cheekily, tilting his head to the side.

"I have enough of it to make you cum four times in a row," pointed out Chanyeol. "I'm just saying you're horny enough to let me."

“And you, mister, are using my horniness to embarrass me in front of your friends. That’s not really nice of you.”

"You've done perfectly well though. Didn't see any boners there?"

“The night is not over yet, is it?” 

"I'm not trying to get you a boner, though, I simply like making you blush," Chanyeol kissed him, an amused smile lingering on his lips. "Let's go before I get one, shall we?" he sighed, stilling Baekhyun's hips, when the boy resettled on his lap, moving a bit too much. Baekhyun chuckled, pecking the man’s lips. 

“Like my ass, Mr. Park?”

"You know I do, doll," Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun who stuck out his tongue happily, smiling before kissing the man’s cheek and standing up. "I'd fucking bend you over and eat it right now, if they weren't waiting for us," the man added in a deep, low voice, stroking his asscheek and giving Baekhyun a firm slap right after. His boyfriend moaned, whining after a few seconds, the sudden slap making his cock twitch a little. Chanyeol stood up, giving the boy a once-over. "Come on." 

Baekhyun sighed, pouting, and he slipped his hand in Chanyeol’s, who gave him a quick peck on the lips and opened the door.

The couple joined their friends in the living room after several very much expected jokes on their absence. Chanyeol settled down in an armchair comfortably, spreading his legs, a fresh beer bottle in his hands, and Baekhyun joined him on the wide armrest, leaning on his side, his arm around his broad shoulders. His fingers were playing with the baby hair on his nape and the boy was humming quietly, happily looking at Chanyeol talking and joking with his friends. Cheerful music in the background, the group was rather lying than sitting around at this point. Moonbyul and Yongsun still held hands, looking at each other shyly from time to time and exchanging small smiles, while Hyejin watched them with a proud expression on her face, talking to Yixing. The receptionist told her a story that was seemingly interesting enough for Kyungsoo and Jongin to listen and gross enough to make their faces twist in grimaces, as they looked at Yixing, disgusted and amused at the same time. Sitting next to them with his back rested on the couch, Minseok stroked Jongdae’s hair while the boy was falling asleep with his head in his lap, discussing something with Junmyeon. Sehun listened to the conversation, chiming in from time to time and Wheein sat beside them with her brows furrowed, looking at the men in disbelief. Chanyeol smiled at her, turning back to Moonbyul and Yongsun, who told Baekhyun a story of how his very smug and ever so confident boyfriend would get scared every time someone appeared behind his back and how the trait led to him falling into a lake and almost drowning on their last _family summer vacation_ , as they called it.

“You totally have to come with us this year!” Yongsun exclaimed excitedly. “We all work and have different schedules but somehow we manage to meet for a summer and winter vacation every year for… this is gonna be the fourth one, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded. “We went skiing in December for a week, just before Christmas, and this summer I don’t know, do we have a plan?”

“Oh, yes, He’s a snowboard master,” Yongsun pointed at the man, smiling to Baekhyun. “You should see your man on the slope, you’d fall in love all over again.” The boy blushed, coughing as his drink went through the wrong pipe and he suddenly became a stuttering mess, his eyes falling on Moonbyul who was looking at Yongsun with a proud smile.

“I-I m-mean...I am n-not…” 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol chuckled, patting him on the back. “The point was that you have a pretty cool boyfriend,” he smiled cheekily. “So what’s the plan for summer vacation?”

“Kyungsoo really wanted to go to Japan this year and I think that might be really cool. We should start planning soon,” Yongsun turned to him, smirking at Baekhyun. He snuck his tongue out to her, turning his head so he would see Kyungsoo.

“Why Japan?” he asked softly. 

"I don't even know. He'll probably choose some cool place to paint though. He always takes a canvas with himself and it's super annoying," Chanyeol smiled fondly at the professor. "We all have to be super careful not to break it but it's so cool when we wake up hungover, go outside and there's the bitch, painting in the rays of the morning sun."

"This is both very poetic and insulting."

"I know. Kyungsoo makes us go around museums too but it's literally the best thing ever when you can visit a gallery with a person who can actually tell you something about the things you see. He's our guide and he's the best. Says we're worse than his students, though."

“I doubt it, but I understand,” Baekhyun chuckled. He doubted the people in this room were worse than him when it came to art history. _Oh god, how much he hated that class_. He could only blame himself, of course, as he barely worked on his first year and now, when he was supposed to use terms he didn’t understand, he was helpless and even less motivated than before.

“Me being a great guide or them being brats?” Kyungsoo joined their little circle, sitting on a cushion that Yongsun passed him.

“Them being worse than your students,” he chuckled, his fingers tracing soft patterns on Chanyeol’s nape.

“Oh, at least you’re not swearing, making stupid jokes out loud and going around calling Fahrelnissa Zeid the _funny scribbles lady_ ,” Baekhyun laughed, and shook his head, murmuring a _she seemed to have taken a bit too much of LSD though_ , and Kyungsoo sighed. “Or calling Pollock _the smeary thingy guy_.”

“Anyway, our vacations are the best time of the year. You need to go with us this year!”

“Yeah, you sure do,” Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun with a smile. The boy smiled softly, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. He wasn’t sure how to answer, because it sure seemed fun, but they had been dating for a short time and summer was still a few months away. He sure wished they’d still be together then, sure wanted to stay with the man for as long as he would want him in his life, but what could he really say right now? Making plans in such a short relationship, wasn’t it just a little bit too much? He kissed the man jaw and Chanyeol smiled, scratching his scalp lightly. He seemed rather certain about his offer but didn’t say another word, letting Baekhyun think in peace. The boy buried his face in his neck, closing his eyes.

The quiet hum of mixed voices and the warmth of Chanyeol’s soon lulled the boy to sleep. Some time later he woke up, just to hear his boyfriend seeing his last guests off and soon closing the door. Half-asleep, he heard the familiar steps around the house until the bed moved under the man’s weight. Chanyeol slipped under the blankets, lying down behind Baekhyun and wrapping an arm around him. He pushed his leg between the slim thighs and buried his nose in his hair, breathing in deeply. 

“Goodnight, darling,” he muttered sleepily, sliding his hand under Baekhyun’s t-shirt and pulling him even closer. Baekhyun hummed, his hand sliding on Chanyeol’s, tightening his hold. 

“‘Night…” he answered in a sleepy voice, his eyes still closed. He sighed contently, Chanyeol’s warmth putting him back to sleep. The man placed a soft kiss on his nape, lacing their fingers.

“It was… the best day ever,” Chanyeol murmured. They both fell asleep and when Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was still awake or already dreaming, he heard a soft, sleepy whisper. “Love you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly, the scene in the bedroom is my favoriiiiiite <3  
> Hope you guys liked it!! <3
> 
> \- K.
> 
> ah, boys.  
> i'm officially sorry. when we started writing this whole thing, i really wanted to make chnayeol sweet but kinky but then it got out of hand and he had a dom, got into bondage big time, and did showcases at fetish parties... [someone collect me] [someone slap K for letting me do this]
> 
> -minty


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ~  
> We're getting closer and closer to the end, and it kinda makes me sad, ha.  
> Jongdae is back here, and I love him to death. (be it IRL or in AT)  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, there's a scene in here that was the very first one I had in mind before we even wrote that (the entire reason for Chanyeol's scar, I'm not even sorry.)
> 
> See you soon ~
> 
> \- K.

Chanyeol lay on Baekhyun's bed, sketching quietly, his coffee cup right next to him on the nightstand. He glanced at his boyfriend from time to time, an amused smile on his lips every time he saw Baekhyun's brows furrowed in concentration as he froze with his brush in hand, looking at the unfinished painting. He thought for a while, his hand hovering over the canvas until he made a decision, his brush touching the white surface again. The man looked at him in silence before tearing his gaze away from the slim silhouette, focusing on his own sketch. There was a pleasant silence between them, soft music playing from a speaker squeezed between textbooks and paint containers on Baekhyun's messy desk before the boy reached for his tea mug. There was a cough and a groan mixed with a gurgle as he spat out the paint water, making Chanyeol laugh out loud.

"Second time this month," he shook his head, passing Baekhyun a glass of water he had next to his coffee. "Second time in front of my very eyes, how many have I not witnessed?" The boy drank from the glass, his nose scrunched up and his face twisted with disgust.

“Too many not to be ashamed," he answered, sticking his tongue out a little and looking around him to find something to change the taste in his mouth. _Anything_.

"You have paint on your lips, darling," Chanyeol leaned back on the pillows, the corners of his lips still twitching after his laughing fit.

“Would be easier to say where I _don’t_ have paint,” Baekhyun pointed out, rubbing his lips with his forearm. “It’s all over me, I don’t even know what color I am anymore,” he chuckled softly, putting the brush down.

"I can tell you exactly where there's none," Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, amused. "But do we want to have that conversation?"

“I don’t know, Mr. Park, do we?”

"Mr. Byun, I would love to hear your opinion on that matter," Chanyeol lowered his voice a bit, taking on his favorite smooth tone. He looked up with a smirk. "I insist." The boy put the palette down, rubbing his hands on an already ruined old pair of jeans and walked closer to the bed.

“I suppose I do need your help to spot the paint. You know, to clean it up. It may be everywhere.” There was a small smirk on his lips, one that probably wouldn’t be there if Jongdae was in the apartment right now. Luckily, he was visiting his parents for the weekend and Baekhyun had the whole flat for himself.

"Well, I sure can help with that. Are you gonna just take it all off or do I prepare for a strip tease?" he grinned shamelessly, coming out of his role. Baekhyun chuckled, quickly making a decision and taking his shirt off. Chanyeol quirked one eyebrow, his eyes flicking to Baekhyun's jeans.

“What do you think?” He smiled, tilting his head.

"Looks clean but I'm _really_ worried about the rest."

“How about you check then? Just to be sure?” He took a step closer, his knees bumping against the bed. Chanyeol put his sketchbook aside, looking at the boy expectantly.

"Show me." Baekhyun smiled, biting down on his lower lip and his paint-stained fingers were already unbuttoning his jeans, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. The man smiled under his nose, his hands grazing Baekhyun thighs. "Beautiful."

“Aren’t I always, Mr. Park?” he asked with a little smirk, pulling down on the fly and slowly pushing the pants down.

"Sometimes more than usual," the man raised an eyebrow, watching him with his eyes glimmering.

“Oh, just like you, you mean?” The pair of jeans was already on the floor when Baekhyun put his knee on the bed.

"Elaborate?"

“Sometimes you’re beautiful and sometimes you’re just an annoying giant dumbass.”

"That wasn't very nice, darling," Chanyeol reached for his sketchbook again, opening it on the page he was working on. Baekhyun had no idea what Chanyeol was drawing, as the man carefully hid his sketches from him. The boy’s hand reached for the sketchbook, pulling it away and placing it carefully on the nightstand.

“I never said I was nice, Park.” he answered with a smirk before sliding his knee between the man’s legs, settling down, his ass on Chanyeol’s thigh.

"I just hoped a good boy like you knows how to behave," Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, mirroring his expression. "And it's _Mr._ Park for you, darling "

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you gonna punish me, _Park_?” his fingers were already running all over the man’s toned stomach.

"I'm gonna fucking gag you, sweetie."

“A lot of words and yet, here I am, still talking.” he came closer, his tongue tracing Chanyeol’s jaw in a slow, sensual motion. The man sighed, letting him caress his skin.

"Because you're also putting those lips to an actual use, darling. But I'm this close," he showed him a few millimeters space between his thumb and index finger, "to actually doing that."

“Try me,” he murmured in his ear, before biting down on the warm skin of the man’s neck. Chanyeol smiled, pushing him back slightly and reaching for his backpack he left right by the bed. He quickly found what he was looking for and smiled wickedly.

"Open your mouth." Baekhyun smiled daringly, slowly opening his mouth, just enough so Chanyeol could slide in one or two fingers in, not giving him what he wanted, just _because_. "You're going to show me your fingers now. Green is one, yellow is two, three - red. Understand?" he asked, slowly caressing the skin of his thigh, one hand hidden behind Baekhyun's back. The boy nodded slowly, because even if he really wanted to be a brat - he loved how Chanyeol reacted to it - he also knew that this part was really important. He held one finger, whispering a small _green_ and did the exact same thing for the other two colors.

"Good boy," Chanyeol purred. "How do we say _stop_?" Baekhyun’s hand slid along the man’s forearm, quickly finding Chanyeol’s bigger one and he squeezed it softly. "Good. You did well, so you're gonna get a reward," Chanyeol smiled, straightening up and raising both his hands, showing Baekhyun the gag. He slid it in when the boy opened his mouth again, the buckle clicking when he secured it in place and checked the tightness. Baekhyun’s heart was beating fast, his cock twitching in his boxers and he pushed his ass harder against his thigh. Chanyeol smiled at him, adjusting the pillows and lying flat on the bed. "Comfortable? Nothing is off?" he asked and nodded when Baekhyun raised one finger, the black ball heavy on his tongue. "Great. Now, come up for your reward," he murmured, parting his lips for Baekhyun invitingly.

The boy knew exactly what this meant by now. He quickly stood up on the bed to take off the pair of black boxers and straddled Chanyeol again a few seconds later, his hands on the headrest, his cock twitching again. The man gave it a few teasing licks, squeezing his hips slightly when Baekhyun gripped his white hair with one hand and thrusted into his mouth, not allowing the man to make him wait any longer. This was not something he did often but sometimes Chanyeol liked to tease him a bit too much and Baekhyun wasn’t patient enough to wait for that long. Sometimes, yes. But sometimes Chanyeol just needed to put his pretty plump lips around him and _suck_ his dick. He thrusted in his mouth, his heart erratic in his chest and his fingers tightening in Chanyeol’s hair. It was different, not to be able to let it all out. The moans, cries, even the sighs, and the bratty whines, all of that, he couldn’t do the way he wanted to. He wasn't able to express himself. His hips were still moving, but something was off. Baekhyun wanted to tell Chanyeol how good he was, how he loved feeling his lips around his cock and ask him to go faster, to give him more. He let out a frustrated whimper and slightly pulled on the man’s hair, trying to focus on the sensations, on the soft wet hotness around him and the hand caressing his thighs and bottom. Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol, the sight of the glistening lips and flattened tongue under him sinful and he moaned around the gag, but still, it was not _enough_.

Chanyeol's eyes fluttered open and he immediately looked up at Baekhyun, slowly turning his head and letting his cock fall out of his mouth.

"Color?"

The boy looked conflicted for a moment, his heart beating harder against his chest and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again and looking down at his boyfriend. It was okay, he could do it for him. He could do it for Chanyeol. He lifted up one finger, his other hand pushing Chanyeol’s hair away from his face. The man nodded, his features relaxing as he parted his lips again, letting Baekhyun thrust into him. He was perfect in this position with his absolute lack of gag reflex and his love for being fucked this way. Chanyeol told him numerous times that he loved giving head and mentioned that it was incredibly relaxing for him and helped him to soothe his nerves. Now, he was lying in his favorite position, throat loose, letting Baekhyun set the pace and still, it seemed like the boy couldn’t properly appreciate it. _What a fucking moron_ , he thought for a second, thrusting harder, just in case it would help - but it didn’t and Baekhyun’s fingers in Chanyeol’s hair loosened their grip. It was not okay, the way it felt like he couldn’t communicate at all. It was not true, he had plenty of ways to tell Chanyeol things, but the fact that he couldn’t actually _say_ them made his heart beat too fast. His hand fell on the man’s cheek, and he tried harder, making the man choke lightly in surprise, but nothing seemed to make it work. He let out a whine, a whimper, he had no idea himself. He just wanted to get out of it. Get out of the gag. Fast.

Chanyeol freed himself again, his hands shooting up and quickly pulled on his hair to get his head to lower down. Baekhyun heard a click, the band of the gag loosening around his head.

" _Baekhyun_." The boy looked down, his hands trembling the slightest and his eyes blinking as he let out a deep breath. "What did you show me?" He lifted his hand, one finger up, still trembling and he could see the change of expression on his boyfriend’s face. "And what does it mean for me?"

“K-Keep… going…”

"Why did you tell me that if you _didn't_ like it?" Chanyeol huffed, pulling back slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“I-I… I just… I’m… I’m sorry...” Baekhyun swallowed down, looking away.

"It's okay," the man sighed quietly, making him sit down and mimicking the motion. "I'm not angry. I'm not angry for you not liking it, it's okay," he repeated, hugging the boy closely. "Understand?" Baekhyun nodded quickly, his arms sneaking around the man’s waist and pulling him closer as he buried his face in his neck. His heart was slowly calming down, Chanyeol’s warm presence anchoring him. The man caressed his back soothingly, murmuring some nonsense in his ear just to comfort him.

"Baekhyun, we talked about it. If you don't like anything, tell me. We didn't have to do that, I’m not angry," he assured, kissing his palm. "You just said you wanted to try earlier on so I had it prepared," Chanyeol explained and took a deeper breath. "You're a talker and it probably restricted you in a way you don't like. That's okay. But I need to know that from you, I shouldn't be mind reading."

“I… I was about to… I just thought I could… I mean, I wanted to try… more… I thought I could… I’m sorry,” he murmured in his neck, his arms tightening their hold around him.

"It's okay, doll," Chanyeol kissed him softly, pressing his own lips still reddened and glistening to Baekhyun's. He looked at him for a minute and smirked. "You wanna finish what you started?"

“A-Are you… sure?” he asked, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, of course," the man smiled, licking his lips. "By the way, you went damn hard," he noticed, lying down again, crossing his arms under his head. "Never seen you that angry."

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… Are you okay?” He murmured, sliding his hand on the man’s cheek.

"Of course I am. Just surprised," Chanyeol huffed out a laugh, watching the boy position himself again. He was soft already, his nervousness having gotten to him but the sight of his boyfriend's fond smile and tongue slowly sliding on his lower lip made him feel the pleasurable heat settling down in his loins again. "Touch yourself for me? I'm all yours so use me before I get the idea to tease you," he cocked an eyebrow, stroking his thigh.

It did something to Baekhyun’s heart. He felt it drop down, beating faster, erratically. He bit his lip and his fingers curled around his own dick, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun let out a few quiet moans, his fingers tightening around his length, but it was not enough, not as good as Chanyeol’s plump lips around him, tight, warm and sinful. He slid his thumb on the man’s lower lip, pressing on it softly, asking him to open his mouth. The man obeyed, looking him in the eye, the corners of his lips slightly curved up. He hummed contently when Baekhyun slowly pushed into his mouth, flicking his tongue on the underside of his dick, his gaze fixed on the boy's face. Baekhyun let his head fall back, his eyes closing and lacing his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair again. He thrusted into his mouth roughly. This was something Chanyeol had never really seen him do before but the boy seemed to enjoy it, his moans getting louder.

“Y-Yes... You feel... so fucking good...”

The man let himself relax, one hand under his head and the other on Baekhyun's hip, caressing the warm bare skin. His eyes fixed on the boy's face, he made no move to stop him, his lips parted for him. Baekhyun went faster and faster, pushing deep into his throat and repeatedly making Chanyeol choke on his cock. After a few minutes, he stilled for a second before thrusting one last time, harder, deeper and rougher, his fingers pulling at the man's hair and his head thrown back. He cried Chanyeol's name as he came in his mouth, his thighs trembling, his legs ready to give up. The man held him up with both hands, drawing in a sharp, choked breath.

"Oh, fuck," he panted, swallowing the last drops of Baekhyun's cum when the boy leaned back on his chest. "Damn, that was… Wild," he let out, one hand sliding down. Baekhyun saw his fingers wrapping around his own cock, hard and a deep shade of pink.

“You feel… so good, Y-Yeol…” Baekhyun said in his neck, pushing the man’s hand away and wrapping his own fingers around his boyfriend’s length, under his black pair of boxers. Chanyeol stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Can you suck me off?" he asked in a hoarse voice, his words a bit muffled. The boy’s fingers tightened a little around his cock.

“Would you like to fuck my slutty mouth, Mr. Park?” he murmured against his jaw, warm breath hitting the man’s skin.

"I'm gonna come in a second but... yeah, of course I do, you whore," Chanyeol let out, breathing heavily, pushing down on his shoulders. Baekhyun smiled, getting comfortable between the man’s thighs and pulled down the black fabric, instantly wrapping his lips around the hard, leaking cock. Startled, he almost lifted his head when Chanyeol _whimpered_. It was unusual - the man was a bit needy sometimes, but never once begged for anything like Baekhyun did. He moved his hips up, pushing on the back of the boy's head, his breath trapped in his lungs. "Fuck," he whispered, thrusting into Baekhyun's mouth sharply. The boy put his hands on the toned thighs, opening his lips a bit more, relaxing his throat as much as he could and moaning around the hard, throbbing cock. He loved this. Feeling Chanyeol hit the back of his throat, hearing him hold his breath. He scratched his thighs a little, knowing how Chanyeol loved this. He looked up to meet the man’s eyes, his lips glistening with spit and his hair damp from sweat sticking to his forehead. Baekhyun looked like a sin and so did Chanyeol, arching his back under his touch.

It took the man only a few long hard thrusts to come with a low breathy groan. He muttered something, the words inarticulate, as he lazily caressed the boy's cheek. Baekhyun lifted his head to see the man struggling to keep his eyes open. Chanyeol gathered up just enough strength to take off his pants with Baekhyun's help and settled comfortably on the bed in his pair of boxers and an oversized hoodie.

"I'm gonna get up... in a while," he promised, his voice a hoarse whisper, his throat probably hurting already.

Baekhyun looked at his canvas, wondering what was missing. He knew that something was off, but he wasn't able to find that one small detail that made everything seem so wrong. He was frowning, holding the brush in his hand, his hair gathered in a pigtail at the back of his head and his cheeks, his lower lip, and his nose already covered in paint. He was a messy boy and an even messier painter. Sighing, he rolled his eyes at the canvas and turned to Chanyeol who was still sound asleep on his bed. He smiled fondly at the sight. It had been an hour since the man had told him he would _get up in a while._ Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head. He loved seeing him like this, comfortable and relaxed. Usually, they would stay over at Chanyeol’s place because, well, the man was a giant and barely fitted in Baekhyun’s bed, his long legs sticking out and the boy almost falling off the narrow bed every time he turned. It was enough for Baekhyun, because no matter how many times he told Chanyeol that _he wasn’t small, the man was just a giant_ , the boy still didn’t need much more space than this. Baekhyun preferred Chanyeol's place also because Jongdae tended to be a jerk who would disturb them every time they’d do as much as make out.

The boy tilted his head, looking at his boyfriend. Chanyeol had fallen asleep in his black pair of boxers and a hoodie hiding his chest. He'd almost never take his tops off unless the boy really asked him for it and he'd reluctantly agree. All in all, Baekhyun rarely saw his chest bare if they weren’t making love or taking a shower. Chanyeol hated the scar and Baekhyun wanted to shake him until he’d realize it didn’t change anything, that he was beautiful despite all the memories that made him feel ugly. That the scar just added to his beauty, showing the strength and courage it took for him to move on from the nightmare he went through. He knew he probably shouldn’t do it but Chanyeol was asleep and, for some reason, he thought that he could help him somehow. His steps slow and careful, he walked towards the bed. When he was sure that Chanyeol wouldn’t wake up, he pulled on the zipper to open the hoodie and slowly lifted his loose t-shirt. The sight of his toned chest made him want to touch the smooth skin badly, yet Baekhyun couldn’t let himself fall for it. He pushed the t-shirt higher up, his eyes fixed on the long narrow line of the scar. The boy slowly traced it with the tips of his fingers, his touch feathery and after a few minutes, he stood up and grabbed his thinnest brush along with a tube of black paint.

Carefully, he started painting on the skin, his hand freezing every time he felt like Chanyeol was going to wake up. He was a bit scared of the man’s reaction, but he had a precise idea in mind, and maybe, _just maybe_ , Chanyeol would finally realize how beautiful he was.

"Baekhyun, what the fuck?" Chanyeol muttered suddenly, startling the boy who messed up a line he was just painting. The man's hand instinctively went up to his chest and Baekhyun grabbed his wrist before he could actually scratch it and smudge the wet paint.

“You’re gonna ruin it even more,” he said in a murmur, a small pout on his face. His heart was beating fast, worried of what Chanyeol’s reaction could be, but he decided to pretend everything was okay.

"Gonna ruin what?" the man asked tiredly and opened one eye to look at Baekhyun. "Dude, what the hell are you doing? It tickles," he muttered with a frown, still half-asleep.

“Only what I was born to do, painting on a canvas," Baekhyun murmured, pushing the wrist down against the mattress and carefully erasing the smudged line he had just traced.

"It tickles," Chanyeol repeated stubbornly, trying to turn on his side. He groaned when he realized that Baekhyun was straddling him and blocking his moves. "Oh, come on…" Baekhyun chuckled, the brush touching the skin again.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be done quick if you stop moving,” he added, watching his idea coming into life on the man's chest. Chanyeol wasn’t commenting on the fact that his torso was exposed and Baekhyun was touching it and the boy supposed he was still too tired to realize what was actually happening.

"Leave me alone," the man grumbled, closing his eyes again and yawned, his muscles tensing for a few seconds and relaxing again. Baekhyun already knew that he tended to be grumpy when not waking up on his own and generally hated falling asleep in his bed, what probably made him even more exasperated. Nevertheless, he had made no further move to get up or turn so Baekhyun could continue his work. The boy did just that, carefully moving his brush around, using the bigger one when he needed it and tracing elegant lines on the skin. He hummed to himself, wondering at the back of his mind if Chanyeol was going to say something once he’d realize what was going on. He chose to stay where he was, straddling Chanyeol's thighs and focused on his drawing, his free hand sometimes caressing the toned stomach. The man opened his eyes a few moments later, trying to pull Baekhyun's hand away.

"Stooop it…"

“Park,” Baekhyun scolded with an authoritative voice that Chanyeol had never heard before. The boy pushed the hand away one more time, his palm flat against the mattress and put his knee on it just so Chanyeol would stop moving. He hated being bothered while he was painting, and his half-asleep boyfriend was cute but his hand trying to mess everything up started getting on his nerves.

"Do you wanna fucking fight?" Chanyeol's eyes snapped fully open. He frowned, lifting his head and looking at Baekhyun and then at his chest. "Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth, sounding really annoyed for the first time since they started dating. He got angry at work, at other people but was never angry at Baekhyun before. The boy felt his heart drop, his chest hurting as he looked up.

“I’m just… I am… painting…” he looked away from Chanyeol’s dark eyes. They might have looked hot at some other time, but right now, he just felt like a small boy who did something wrong and he was a bit scared of what Chanyeol was going to say.

"You're touching me," the man said, his features hardening. He laid back on the bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Why the fuck are you touching me?" he let out an exasperated sigh, trying to free his hand from under his knee.

“I’m... I’m not touching you, the brush is,” Baekhyun murmured, his heart still beating like crazy in his chest. He didn’t move his knee, no matter how scared he was that Chanyeol might hate him.

"Don't smart off. You know I fucking hate it when you touch me there, why are you even doing that?"

“I’m sorry, I just… had an idea…” he looked down for a few seconds, guilt making his heart feel heavy. He knew the risks, he just didn’t expect Chanyeol to be _that_ mad. Or maybe it was the fact that he never had been mad at him before. Baekhyun didn’t dare to look up again.

"Fucking great," Chanyeol groaned. He fell silent for a while and simply stared at the ceiling, his lips pressed in a tight line. "You're not gonna leave, are you?" he glanced at the boy, who made no further move, still straddling his thighs and his features seemed to soften a little. "Is this gonna take long?" Baekhyun quickly shook his head no, his thumb softly caressing the man’s stomach.

“No, no, I’m almost done, you dozed off again in the middle of it and I was able to keep painting… I just need to add a few things… if you allow me…”

"You didn't need permission earlier, why are you asking now?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow with a grimace. "Okay, just… make it quick," he grumbled, seeing the hurt expression on Baekhyun's face. The boy nodded slowly, a faint blush on his cheeks and pushed back the few strands of hair that fell from his pigtail. He looked back to his drawing, examining it for a few seconds before he took some black paint and added a few more details. He could feel Chanyeol’s breath hitching every time the brush grazed the scar and he hated himself for doing this to him. Still, he kept going until he was completely satisfied with the result. The flowers were perfectly hiding the scar, just the way Chanyeol would like it, their stems following the thin pale line, the petals adding some volume at the top and the leaves elegantly highlighting the beauty of the bouquet. The most significant detail was the band-aid holding the flowers together, plastered across the stems,s across the scar. Baekhyun decided to put it there as a reminder that is was just a memory, which couldn’t hurt Chanyeol anymore. He wanted him to believe that he was fine, healed and that he could be happy. The big Japanese chrysanthemum took most of the place, but he painted the two budding tulips behind to emphasize Chanyeol’s new life, everything he had built and all of the new things he managed to do, create and should cherish. Baekhyun was proud of himself, his thumb softly sliding on the warm skin of the man’s hip. He looked up slowly, wishing Chanyeol wouldn’t be too angry at him for what he did.

“I’m done…” he murmured, the brush now tucked behind his ear, a new black smudge on his chin where he had scratched earlier. Chanyeol nodded, breathing out slowly, his eyes now wide open as he fully woke up. He was tense, Baekhyun touching his chest making him visibly uneasy.

"Cool," he murmured. "Glad you had fun." The boy looked at him, slowly moving his knee and straightening up to sit by the man’s side.

“I was not doing this to have fun...” Baekhyun looked down at his paint-stained fingers.

"Can I get up now?"

“Yes, of course...” Baekhyun lifted his head a little, glancing at him.

Chanyeol sat up, his lips pressed in a line. He didn't look angry anymore, but he wasn't pleased either, as he pulled down his t-shirt in a few sharp moves, without looking at it. He shook his head, cringing visibly and got up without a word, quickly going out the room. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, his heart physically hurting him as he watched Chanyeol walk away. He wondered if he should follow him. He stood up, pulling down his shirt over his boxers and he walked out.

“Yeol?” He called out, his voice trembling the slightest.

"Here," the voice said from the bathroom. The light was on and when Baekhyun opened the door, he saw his boyfriend standing in front of the mirror in just his pair of boxers, staring at his chest and the slightly smudged flowers painted on it in thin black lines with an unreadable expression. Baekhyun looked at him from where he was at the door.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for snapping at you," Chanyeol turned to him and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I was tired, you woke me up and you touched it," he explained, a bit sheepish.

“It’s okay... I know you don’t like that when I touch it... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad... I just... I just thought I could... I’m sorry, it was a stupid idea...” he looked down, his hold tightening around Chanyeol’s fingers.

"I'm not mad. And it's... actually beautiful," the man smiled, traces of sadness dimming his eyes. "It's okay."

“I just thought it would make you feel better if... you could look at yourself without seeing it... I think it makes you look beautiful, but I know you don’t like it and... well... I just thought I could help, if only for a few hours...”

"I get it, darling," Chanyeol pulled the boy closer to hug him, his smile finally honest. "Don't worry about that, I'm really not mad anymore," he assured and huffed out a laugh, his features softened. He smacked Baekhyun's butt cheek playfully. "But I'm starving, actually. You wanna order something?"

Baekhyun tightened his arms around his boyfriend and nodded in his neck. “Let’s do that.” Baekhyun felt a weight lifting off his shoulders now that Chanyeol was hugging him like this.

"Great," Chanyeol smiled, his nose buried in his hair. "I'm really not mad, relax."

The boy kissed his neck. “What do you wanna eat?” His fingers were caressing the man’s lower back.

"I'd say you if my throat didn't hurt like a bitch," the man grinned, lifting his head to look down at the shorter boy.

Baekhyun blushed, hiding his face against the man’s chest. “Shut up, I’m sorry.”

"I loved it, I told you already. What happened for you to get so rough though? You've never done that before."

“I don’t know... I just... the gag made me frustrated and... yeah...”

"Oh," Chanyeol blinked, his smile faltering a little. "Be careful with that next time. I love being choked and fucked rough like that. But you can't really trust me on telling you if something's wrong when I'm that high," he murmured, stroking his hair and nape.

“I’m sorry... I thought I... I thought I just needed to get used to it...”

"It's okay. We'll talk it through, if you're up for another lecture," Chanyeol smiled, kissing the top of his head. His voice was a bit hoarse and throaty, the new tones making it sound even lower. "Let's get the food now. Unless you want to go to my place, because I'll need to go back anyway in about three hours to take Toben on a walk."

“You really don’t like it here, huh,” Baekhyun said, matter of factly.

"I do. I mean, your midget bed is a little irritating, but I love the vibe with all the pictures here. But I'm also trying to be a good dad for my little son, you know?" Chanyeol tilted his head with a smile.

“Hmm right… I’ll go get changed, then,” Baekhyun returned the smile, tip-toeing to kiss the man’s cheek. Chanyeol lifted his chin with two fingers to properly kiss him on the lips.

"I should buy you an easel soon, shouldn’t I?"

“What?” Baekhyun frowned. “Why should you?”

"Well, if you keep spending half of the week at my place, you'll need something to paint so you won't try to make up for it during the nights later, right?" Chanyeol put his t-shirt on, left the bathroom, followed by the boy and went to sit down on Baekhyun's bed, watching him change. "Is that my hoodie?"

“Hm, maybe,” Baekhyun answered with a cheeky smile, pulling on his jeans and buttoning them. The man snorted, standing up to look into Baekhyun's closet. He pulled out another black hoodie with a rainbow _I <3 TECHNO_ writing on it.

"This one too, unless you suddenly became a Vetements fan? Oh my god, I was looking for this! I can't believe you stole my Balenciaga!" he whined, taking out a black and orange oversized polo shirt. "How could you?" Chanyeol let out an overly dramatic groan, pulling out the last piece of clothing out of Baekhyun's special shelf dedicated to his very own clothes. He tightly hugged his dark blue jacket with red and yellow patches with a horrified expression on his face. "My Hilfiger! I haven't even seen you wearing that, how in the hell did it end up here?"

“You forgot them here. They’re mine now and forever.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.

"How could I forget so many clothes?" Chanyeol looked at him with badly hidden terror in his eyes. "And my _Balenciaga_? My god, if it has paint on it, I'm gonna fucking kill you with my bare hands. Waste of a great ass but you'd deserve it," the man warned, the corners of his lips slightly twitching when he held back a smile and carefully examined the clothes, his eyes narrowed. The boy rolled his eyes at him.

“First of all, maybe I forgot to put them back in your closet, who knows,” he smiled proudly. “And then, what do you take me for? I’m not that stupid to wear your clothes while painting.” Baekhyun pouted, putting on his socks and Chanyeol muttered something under his breath. “Do you have something to say?” the boy asked, looking at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I have," Chanyeol walked up to him to poke him under his ribs and Baekhyun let out a cry as he pushed his hand away. "You cheeky little shit," he murmured, gripping his hip and pulling him close. Baekhyun bumped into him, his back hitting Chanyeol's chest.

“Maybe you should have chosen someone else to be your boyfriend then? At least you can’t say I have bad tastes, I only took the good ones,” he answered cheekily, turning his head to look up at Chanyeol. The man huffed out a laugh, lightly biting on the shell of his ear. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah, you did."

“Are you proud of me? I chose them without Jongdae’s help,” he pointed out in a small voice and a cute and innocent smile.

"You stole them from my closet, slut."

“I borrowed them for an indefinite period, hoe.” he winked. Chanyeol tightened his grip on his hip, nails digging into the skin. He threw the clothes on the chair nearby and placed his hand around Baekhyun's neck.

" _You_ don't call me that, darling."

“Make me stop, whore.” Baekhyun murmured, looking into his eyes, a daring smile on his face. Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow at him. Before the boy could open his mouth to say something else, he felt the long fingers tighten around his throat, pressing on his windpipe. Baekhyun’s lips parted a little, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol.

"How long will it take for you to shut that dirty mouth?"

“Who knows, really?” Baekhyun’s words were barely audible, his fingers gripping at Chanyeol’s veiny forearm. The man's expression hadn't changed, his small professional smile still in place and one eyebrow raised but his eyes darkened, the wicked glimmer already settling in. He calmly watched Baekhyun's face as his breath got heavier and more ragged.

"How about now? Are you gonna be a good boy for me?" Baekhyun couldn’t really say another word. He just said a soundless no, his lips parting even more as he tried to breathe in. His own fingers tightened around the man’s forearm, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it, because the strong hand around his neck was making him feel so many things at once. "Remember the fingers for colors?" Chanyeol slowly asked, licking along the shell of Baekhyun's ear. "Show me one finger if you do, slut." Baekhyun shivered, holding up one finger as he slightly scratched at the man’s forearm with his other hand. "Good boy. So what's the color?" The boy opened his mouth wider, holding up two fingers. A second later he instinctively took a sharp breath as Chanyeol loosened his hold on his throat. He licked his lips and panted a little, until his eyes met Chanyeol’s again and he took a deeper breath, holding one finger up.

"Again?" he whispered, lightly scratching the delicate skin of his neck with his nails. Baekhyun moaned quietly, tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s forearm. He nodded, mouthing a voiceless _yes_ , one finger still up. "You're such a sub," Chanyeol purred, kissing his temple as he pressed on his throat again. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled at the back of his head, his fingers tightening around Chanyeol’s forearm and he let his back rest against his boyfriend’s chest, tilting his head a little against his shoulder. The man soon let him breathe again for a few moments, repeating the cycle. Baekhyun felt his mind fogging up, strangely high from the lack of oxygen as his boyfriend pressed on his throat, his other arm around his waist. Chanyeol's firm chest felt warm against Baekhyun's back, their bodies close to each other. Baekhyun had closed his eyes and he only opened them again when he heard the door open suddenly, his best friend storming into the room.

"Surprise! Baek, you won't believe what I… Oh my god, fuck, what the…"

Chanyeol let out a startled sound, taking his hand off Baekhyun's throat, making the boy almost choke on air. He cursed under his breath, turning him around and pulling him close, as if he wanted to shield his boyfriend from the intruder. Baekhyun’s hands went up, grabbing onto the man’s shirt, burying his face in his neck. The bulge in his pants was pushing against Chanyeol’s leg and he almost let out a moan at the sudden friction.

"O-Okay… I… I'll be in my room," Jongdae said quickly, shutting the door close and almost running out of the room.

"Fuck," Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“I-I’m sorry, he was supposed to stay at his parents’,” Baekhyun murmured in a deeper voice than usual, swallowing down. His boyfriend kissed him softly, caressing his cheek.

"It shouldn't happen like this, ever. I had no idea he'd sneak here," he shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

“I… don’t know…” Baekhyun let his head fall against the man’s shoulder, his body slightly going limp. Chanyeol pressed his lips in a line, leading Baekhyun to bed and lying down with him, pulling a thick blanket over the boy.

"Do you want to talk or rest a minute?" The boy closed his eyes, swallowing down again.

“Rest,” he murmured, his hands looking for Chanyeol’s. The man nodded, hugging him close and kissing his forehead.

"Water?" Baekhyun shook his head, pulling him even closer.

“It was… different…” he whispered after a while, his fingernails digging in the man’s back.

"What was?"

“The sensation…” he let out a small breath, “so different… so much more intense… and then… Jongdae came in and… it all went away.”

"Oh," Chanyeol blinked in surprise. "You… You got into subspace?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching. "You probably… I'll explain later," he murmured, seeing Baekhyun's puzzled expression. "It's okay now, just rest. Would you like to talk to Jongdae now?"

“Yes… I need to… He’s gonna think my boyfriend is a strangler…” Baekhyun shook his head slowly, straightening up with a small whine.

"He didn't run to save you, so I think he knows that I'm not," the man frowned. "I… I wasn't trying to hurt you, he knows that, right?" Baekhyun looked at him, nodding.

“Jongdae knows. I told him about some of the things we… tried… Not in details, but he knows how it is... and he trusts you.” Baekhyun leaned down to peck his lips. “Don’t worry, okay?” He kissed the man’s cheekbone before standing up, glancing down at himself and sighing when he realized he was still a bit hard. He pulled on the hoodie to hide everything, his nose scrunched up as walked to the door. “Do you wanna come with me?”

"What for?" Chanyeol bit down on his lip, letting himself show a sign of his nervousness only after he was sure that Baekhyun felt okay himself. "Fuck, I… I'm really sorry I haven't heard him. And if he knows whatever you told him about, I just hope he won't think we did anything too dangerous," he let out, fixing his eyes on the floor.

“Like I said, Jongdae trusts you, he knows you would never do anything that could hurt me for real. I just need to talk to him because… Well, he knows some things but still… He wasn’t supposed to see this… I’ll be quick, okay? I know it’s gonna be fine.”

"Yeah, um… Sure," Chanyeol looked up at him with a humorless laugh. "What a weird fucking day." Baekhyun walked up to him again, leaning on the bed to kiss him tenderly and then looked into his eyes.

“It’s gonna be fine. I’ll be back. Don’t try to hide your clothes so you can have them back, I would _feel_ it, you hear me?”

"These are literally _mine_. Don't make me choke you again, I'm getting my Balenciaga back."

“Watch me not giving a fuck about whatever you say,” Baekhyun added, walking to the chair and grabbing the Balenciaga shirt before walking to the door. Chanyeol shot up from his seat to chase him and run after him through the corridor, catching him when the door opened. They both almost fell into Jongdae's room and Chanyeol _whimpered_ when he bumped into Jongdae so he could avoid clutching to the shirt for balance.

"Dae, I'm so fucking sorry," he turned to his boyfriend quickly. "Give it back."

"What is happening?"

“Not even in yours dreams,” the painter said cheekily, sticking his tongue out and hiding behind his friend. “He’s just trying to steal one of my shirts,” he answered Jongdae with an _obvious_ lie.

"Bitch, I swear to god…"

"Oh, what shirt?" Jongdae perked up, interested. "Can you stop acting like kids, though? I'm working on a project and if anybody steps on something, there's gonna be blood." Baekhyun chuckled, straightening up and stepping back carefully.

“This old thing,” he held up the shirt so Jongdae would see it. The boy blinked and gave his best friend a look.

"That's like 500 dollars, you dumb fuck. I'd be careful if I were you." Baekhyun frowned, a puzzled look on his face.

“The fuck you mean, 500$? It’s a fucking polo shirt?” He turned to Chanyeol, “Tell me you did _not_ pay 500 dollars for a piece of fabric?”

"I did. And it's definitely not the most expensive thing you have in your closet now," Chanyeol grumbled, snatching the shirt from his loosened hold. "You slept in a hoodie for 2000 bucks," he quirked an eyebrow, folding his shirt neatly.

“I’m sorry, I did what now?” Baekhyun asked, blinking in disbelief. Surely his boyfriend couldn’t be that dumb - and what the fuck, was he that rich to pay so much for a hoodie? And let him _sleep_ in it? Baekhyun shook his head no, earning a laugh from Chanyeol.

"The purple one that you love to steal from me?"

"Damn, I'm gonna be you when I grow up," Jongdae sighed, lips twitched in a grimace of jealousy. "And you better watch out, you have a well-paid designer for a boyfriend, what did you expect him to wear?" he raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun. "It's _Mintblueish_ , not some random company. Your man is rich."

"Rich is a big word."

"Well, then your man is paid well enough to get himself a 2000$ hoodie once a…?"

"Month? Maybe twice," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. "You're gonna get there too, don't worry."

"Damn, I hope so. I'm gonna get a Dior suit as soon as I do," Jongdae grinned walked up to his sewing machine, where he had two pieces of fabric ready to be sewn together.

“That’s bullshit,” Baekhyun added, still pointing at the shirt, “it’s a shirt, why the fuck would you pay so much? It’s not even a complicated design!” he rolled his eyes, “I don’t get you, you both are weird as fuck.”

"But it's the brand," Chanyeol said, the tone of his voice suggesting that he made everything clear. "Jongdae is overexaggerating. Everything's cool. But some of my clothes are just precious for me, okay?"

“Whatever, it’s not my money,” Baekhyun added, looking down at himself, his old pair of paint-stained jeans looking worn out. Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning down to peck his lips. Jongdae looked at them with a badly hidden smile.

"So, anyway, why have you two almost destroyed my project entering here? Sure it wasn't related to Chanyeol's fashion choices."

“Oh, right…” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol and then looked at his best friend. He wasn’t scared, he knew Jongdae well enough to know that the boy would never judge him. “So… About what you saw…”

"Oh, bitch, I got so fucking scared for a minute," Jongdae shook his head, shivering. "But then I saw your face and you were… Fuck, that was even scarier. Ugh, I want to put my eyes in a blender so I never have to see that face again."

“Oh, come on, I literally walked in on you and your ex fucking on the sofa and now you’re crying because you saw me get _choked_? You fucking hoe.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, backing up a bit so he could rest his back against Chanyeol’s chest.

"It sounds so weird when you put it like this," Chanyeol muttered, sliding his hand up and down his spine in a soothing motion.

"Well, it certainly wasn't your first time seeing two people fuck and I got scarred for life!"

“You’ll be fine, you dumbass.” Baekhyun shrugged. “You’re just jealous ‘cause _my_ man knows how to _please_ me _entirely_.” He smirked and winked at his best friend.

"Oh, yeah? Mine surely does _not_ have to choke me to make me feel good," Jongdae made a face from above the sewing machine. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol shift behind him.

"Should I, uh, tell Minseok we have a competition now?" he asked nonchalantly and Jongdae turned to him to answer but quickly closed his mouth, suddenly shy under the man's gaze.

"Damn, now you're scary," he muttered, nervously trying to focus back on his work. Baekhyun chuckled.

“Don’t be scared, he’s just a big ball of fluff,” he sang-song happily. Chanyeol gave him a condescending look and held his gaze for a while.

"Are you sure?" Jongdae asked, unconvinced. His slightly trembling voice made Chanyeol crack up, his wide boyish smile flowering on his lips. He kissed Baekhyun on the tip of his nose, ruffling his hair.

"So, anyway," he turned to Jongdae, hugging a giggling Baekhyun tightly by the waist, "I’m sorry you had to see that, I didn't hear you coming," he said and held his boyfriend tighter when he tried to run away. "If you have any questions, shoot. I don't want you to think any of us is… weird." The boy nodded slowly, still smiling.

“Weirder than we usually are anyway,” he added with a shrug. Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, tickling his sides as a little punishment. He had his arms crossed on Baekhyun's chest, his hold firm, so the boy couldn't free himself from his embrace. The student let out a cry, wiggling between his arms.

"I-I don't think that. It's okay. I was just… kinda shocked, didn't know you did this stuff," Jongdae muttered. "And… Did that with clothes on." Baekhyun looked up at Jongdae, stilling against Chanyeol.

“That wasn’t… planned… I mean, I was supposed to get changed because we were heading to Chanyeol’s place, but _someone_ had to comment on the _random_ clothes in my closet and it just… led to this.”

"I can't believe you just called my Vetements random," Chanyeol shook his head, poking his finger under Baekhyun's ribs, the boy scrunching up his nose and groaning. "It wasn't that unplanned. But yeah. Anyway, sorry, we should probably get going before my son thinks he's an orphan."

“Yeah, I guess we should,” Baekhyun nodded slowly and turned to Jongdae, “What was it that you wanted to tell me? You barged in screaming _I wouldn’t believe it_. Believe what?” he smiled, his fingers caressing Chanyeol’s forearm.

"Oh!" Jongdae's face lit up. "My designs are gonna be displayed in the school runway show. I can choose my own model if I want so I signed you up. It's a thing for families and friends. In the beginning of April." Baekhyun was a bit conflicted between hugging him, the smile on his best friend so bright and happy looking so beautiful, or strangling him, because _what the actual fuck_?

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Dae! And I’m so going to fucking kill you too, what the fuck do you mean you signed me up? Why me? I fucking hate you!” Baekhyun groaned, yet he still walked up to him, hugging his best friend tight and softly kissing the top of his head. Chanyeol watched them with an amused smile.

"So, firstly, thank you and secondly, fuck you too. It's a thing for the first- and second-year students to show our works. You modelled for me earlier so I just thought it would be so awesome if you did that again on the runway…" Jongdae hugged him tighter. "Please?" Baekhyun groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. But you owe me.”

"Great! I get to show two pieces, so I want to have one older and one..."

"The purple dress," Chanyeol whispered suddenly and both boys turned their heads to him. "I-I mean… It's a great design. You should… totally do that," he muttered, forcing himself to act nonchalant.

"Thank you," Jongdae gave him a knowing smile. "Yeah, I was actually thinking about it." Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“Isn’t it one of the pictures you have above your desk?”

"I actually have like five of them now?"

“Damn, you’re obsessed with me.” The boy stuck his tongue out and Chanyeol made a face, shaking his head. Jongdae smiled happily at the couple.

"So, is that a yes?"

“Do I even have a choice?” Baekhyun asked, rolling his eyes and kissing his best friend’s cheek again.

"Not really, if you want to find all your brushes in place," the boy grinned. "I'll tell you the details later. But the purple dress is in one hundred percent," he assured and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol smiling ear to ear in the corner of his eye. "Now, you should go, we'll talk later."

"Sure," Chanyeol nodded, trying and failing to hide his excitement, making his long fingers fidgety.

“Calm down, you freak.” Baekhyun chuckled, turning around and kissing the man’s chest. “Is the dress making you _this_ happy?”

"It's _you_ in this dress that does," the man answered, trying so hard to hold back his excitement that he didn't notice Baekhyun touching his torso. Jongdae giggled, watching their little exchange and waved at them as they finally went out to the corridor to put their shoes on. It was more than funny to see Chanyeol giddy enough to almost forget his precious sketchbook that Baekhyun wasn't allowed to look into and then almost jumping as he ran down the stairs instead of taking a lift. Baekhyun chuckled as he followed him happily, almost tripping if it wasn’t for the man’s broad back keeping him up as Baekhyun bumped into it. They walked up to his car, both with big smiles on their faces and Baekhyun humming under his breath as he fastened his seatbelt.

An hour later, they were sitting in Chanyeol's living room, boxes of food scattered around the table, Toben playing with his toy, his energy level a bit lower after Chanyeol ran on a walk with him. Baekhyun stayed at home, promising to order their food, not really keen on taking the dog for a walk. He knew by now that walking Toben actually meant running around the park for half an hour and trying to catch up to Chanyeol, who was way more fit and way faster on his long legs than Baekhyun. He took care of their order and changed into more comfortable clothes, already lying on the floor when sweaty Chanyeol and panting Toben came back home. The man took his shoes off and unbuckled the leash, joining Baekhyun. They spent their evening in the living room, empty boxes in front of them as they finished their dinner and Toben soundlessly sleeping by their side, Chanyeol’s long fingers scratching at his back from time to time until Baekhyun settled between his long limbs. They watched a movie, talked, laughed and cuddled and it all felt so natural and good that Baekhyun dozed off against his boyfriend as the man was softly tracing patterns in the palm of his hand. He only woke up when Chanyeol lifted him up, walking to the bed and went back to sleep after a kiss on the forehead and a whispered _goodnight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuhhh, only two chapters left + the epilogue. What is life.  
> I'm in love with Jongdae being intimidated by Chanyeol, somehow.  
> Love you all.  
> Take care. <3
> 
> \- K.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, peeps <3   
> How's everyone?  
> How's quarantine going?   
> We're out, here in France, but I know it's not the case everywhere huh (Minty is not, for example)  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I think it's rather sweet ~  
> Never sweeter than Baekhyun's candy.   
> Love you all. <3  
> \- K

"Red or green?" Chanyeol showed Baekhyun the screen of his laptop, showing him two dress jackets on the screen. He spent the last hour browsing pictures and watching videos from the Milan Fashion Week, one hand playing with a string he pulled out from Baekhyun's old sweater. The boy noticed his secret love for lines and strings long ago - every time he'd sneakily place one in Chanyeol's reach, the man would somehow find it and absentmindedly played with it for hours while working, watching movies or falling asleep. "I'd buy the red one, but I like the green." Baekhyun hummed, glancing at the string between Chanyeol’s fingers before looking up at the screen.

“I like the red. The color really suits you…” he tilted his head a little. He was thinking about something totally different when the man pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You think so? I'm gonna dye it black again before I wear this, though," Chanyeol murmured, running his fingers through his hair, immediately finding the string again after and twisting it around in his hand.

“What? What are you gonna dye?” Baekhyun frowned. It was possible that Chanyeol had told him before, but he was too busy wondering how to ask him to _tie him up_ to actually listen to him. He loved watching his boyfriend’s hands playing with the string and he had seen a few pictures before, Chanyeol showing him what he had done with some of his _exes_. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He still loved how it looked like and he was pretty sure the man would make him feel so good if he was to tie him up. The thigh cuffs already did wonders for him and he was sure that he would feel even more with a rope against his skin. Chanyeol had joked about tying him up so many times already but he had yet to do it and Baekhyun figured the man maybe was too afraid he'd scare him away to actually ask. Well, the boy could do it for him.

"My hair. I wouldn't dye a 3000$ jacket," Chanyeol smiled, saving the picture and going back to browsing the rest of the collection. "What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked after several minutes of silence, filled by the calm tones of music from the speakers when he saw Baekhyun staring blankly at the wall instead of working on the essay he was supposed to write. He raised an eyebrow from his place on the couch, nudging his boyfriend with his knee. The boy turned to him, blinking a few times.

“What?” he asked quietly, before the words settled in his mind. “Oh, what I’m thinking about...” he glanced at the man’s fingers again and straightened up, putting the laptop on the coffee table. He sat with his legs crossed, now facing his boyfriend’s side and he scratched at his arm nervously. “Say, if I were to ask you something, would you say yes?”

"Dude, guess it yourself," Chanyeol gave him a judging look. " _It depends_ ," he supplied and rolled his eyes when Baekhyun frowned. The student leaned in a little, his hands on the man’s thigh and his eyes looking into Chanyeol’s. He was still absentmindedly playing with the string and it was making Baekhyun go crazy. He glanced at the plump lips, before looking up at the round eyes.

“I need you to say yes, though.” he murmured, leaning even more, his lips now so close to Chanyeol’s. The man tore his gaze away from the screen, parting his lips to give him another sarcastic answer but closed them when he saw Baekhyun's expression.

"Well, shoot and we'll see." Baekhyun nodded slowly, biting his lip a little before finally murmuring out his question.

“Can you tie me up, please?” His fingers slightly tightened on the man’s thigh, his tongue sliding on his lower lip. Chanyeol looked at him, brow still raised.

"What do you mean?" The boy slid his fingers along the thigh.

“I think you know what I mean. Please, tie me up,” he said again, his heart beating fast and his warm breath hitting Chanyeol’s chin. The man let out a breath, cupping Baekhyun's chin with his palm.

"I'd love to," he whispered, a bit taken aback. "Are _you_ sure, though? It's gonna be long, you may not like it and…"

“I will,” Baekhyun answered immediately in a whisper. His lips grazed Chanyeol’s and he kissed him tenderly, backing off a little to look him in the eye. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Please, Yeol, I want _you_ to tie me up.”

The man closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them slowly to put his laptop on the table, next to Baekhyun's and pull the boy on his lap, his expression changed. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, he slid his hands from his nape to his lower back.

"Baekhyun… You want to do it today? Like, right now?" The boy slid his hands on the man’s cheeks and nodded a bit too quickly, impatient, before he dived in for a kiss.

“Right now, _please_.” he murmured against his lips and kissed him again.

"Okay," Chanyeol nodded slowly. "I need you to be rested, fed and clean."

“You do? Why?” Baekhyun asked with curious eyes, looking at him.

"Because I don't want you to get hungry in the middle of it, when your hands are tied," the man smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "And I want you to feel as comfortable as possible while I do it and a hot relaxing shower is always a good idea."

“I ate like an hour ago, I’m really not hungry…” he kissed his cheek. “Would you take a shower with me?” he asked with a smile, his fingers sliding on the man’s shoulders.

"Is that even a question?"

Baekhyun smiled happily, standing up and walking up to the bathroom, Chanyeol in tow. They took a rather long, hot shower, kissing under the water, hands wandering on each other’s bodies, closely followed by lips and tongues. They didn’t go too far, only enjoying the moment, marking the skin and letting a few breathy moans slip out from between reddened lips. After they got out, Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s damp hair with a soft towel and the boy rolled his eyes with a soft smile on his face, murmuring an _I’m not a kid_ that the man happily ignored, shushing him by covering the boy’s mouth with the towel, his big palm holding it in place. He chuckled when Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him, his button nose poking out on top of the towel and the man kissed it softly, putting down the fabric and pulling Baekhyun closer. They ate a small meal, because even if Baekhyun had said he wasn’t hungry, the boy still happily munched on his toast, the man smiling fondly at the sight. Baekhyun let Chanyeol lead him to the bedroom and watched him take off his pair of boxers with a soft smile, his lips leaving tender kisses on his body and his hands caressing it so gently that he couldn't help but shiver. His eyes wandering on his body, it felt like he was worshipping Baekhyun, who blushed madly, feeling his cheeks get hotter under his gaze. The boy’s eyes followed Chanyeol as he walked to his box, taking out a few ropes and letting them slide against his palm. The student shivered again. He couldn’t _wait_ anymore.

"Okay," Chanyeol took a deep breath, playing with the rope in his slender fingers. "You want me to tie you up and fuck you or to make my doll even prettier with the ropes?"

“I want you to do what you’ve been waiting for, for so long…” Baekhyun tilted his head a little. “You know… You showed me pictures…”

"That means making you pretty," Chanyeol smiled, a new joyful glimmer in his eyes. He chose two of the ropes he was holding. They were soft and _long_. "Keep your arms by your sides," he murmured, scooting closer to Baekhyun, his legs spread on Baekhyun's sides as he kneeled on the bed. He sat down on his heels and Chanyeol aligned the pale pink and minty blue ropes, slowly hooking them around Baekhyun's neck. "I'm going to tie your arms to your torso. It's gonna start at your neck and go down to your hips. You're going to be able to move your legs but I can tie them later too if you want." Baekhyun let out a small breath.

“I can’t wait to see the result…” he murmured, really thinking _I can’t wait to see the way you’ll look at me_.

"Yeah, me too," Chanyeol gave him a fond smile, taking his hands to kiss his palms. "I have safety scissors right here," he showed him a pair of bent shears on the pillow he prepared when they made the toasts. "They're used to cut clothes on people and are designed not to hurt you. So, if anything is wrong with your circulation, I'm cutting the rope and freeing you in a matter of seconds," he explained calmly, slowly starting to work. "I'll be checking on you too. Is that okay?" he asked, his voice way softer than usual. He wasn't his dominating self now and there was no arousal building in his eyes. There was tenderness in his calm moves, as they both relaxed, and sat together on the fresh sheets, the room warm and dimly lit. Baekhyun smiled softly as he nodded. Seeing Chanyeol like this was completely new to him, but he liked it. His boyfriend’s calm voice was making him feel safe and he knew Chanyeol would never go too far, nor hurt him. The man knew what he was doing and he was doing it so Baekhyun would enjoy it. Really, Baekhyun’s well-being was his first priority and it showed in his moves, his voice and the way he looked at him.

“Can I kiss you first?” he asked with a small smile, looking at the man. He made him feel _so many things_ and Baekhyun was sometimes sure his heart would explode soon.

"You don't ever need to ask," Chanyeol murmured, leaning forward to kiss the boy lazily. Baekhyun’s hand found the man’s cheek and he kissed him back with what could be love. Not that he was going to say it, _just yet_. Chanyeol smiled into the kiss and let out a small sigh when their lips parted. "I… I'm so happy you're here," he muttered, his eyes fixed on the ropes.

“I’m happy too,” Baekhyun murmured, voice as quiet as the man's, looking at Chanyeol, his heart beating faster. “ _You_ make me so happy…”

"That's great to hear, doll," his boyfriend glanced up at him. "So, we have plenty of time to talk now. Want to tell me a story or something?" he asked, threading one line through another.

“I mean, a story?” Baekhyun seemed to think about it for a few seconds. “Did I ever tell you how I almost missed my entrance exam for the Academy because of Jongdae’s horny teenage ass?”

"Not yet. Entertain me," Chanyeol snorted, his fingers sliding on Baekhyun's smooth chest. The boy shivered, looking at him.

“Well, you know how Jongdae had a boyfriend in high school?” he watched Chanyeol nodding his head and he smiled softly at the man being so careful. “My parents were out of town and Jongdae was supposed to come with me so I wouldn’t freak out because, you know, obviously.” he rolled his eyes at himself. “So, I was waiting for him to call me because I knew his boyfriend was sleeping at his place the night before and his parents were also out of town, visiting his mom’s father.” He wasn’t actually sure Chanyeol was listening to him at this point, maybe the man was just trying to entertain him so he wouldn’t be bored. “Turns out that dumbass was getting fucked so hard that he totally forgot about me?” He shook his head and Chanyeol let out a little laugh. “Like, can you imagine? I was in my room, walking around and almost dying because I was so sure I would fail the entrance exam and Jongdae was supposed to be here and be _there_ for me and the guy was getting pounded. He even fucking fell asleep after it. I had to go to the academy by myself and I almost gave up and turned away. Maybe fifteen minutes after I arrived, Jongdae barged in, panting like crazy, his hair all over the place, his dumbass boyfriend behind him. He apologized a thousand times. I wasn’t in the mood to accept his apology and Jonghyeon, who was like, a fucking giant, like, what, he was almost your height, stopped me from getting in and wouldn’t let me go unless I’d accept Jongdae’s apology. But I didn’t want to. Listen, my fucking best friend had let me down and I was feeling too crushed to say it was okay. Like, I was nervous, scared, sad and feeling betrayed.” he groaned just a little when Chanyeol pulled on the rope. “Anyway, Jonghyeon was holding onto my wrist and when he let it go, I was already five minutes late.”

The man lifted his head up, tearing his eyes from the ropes crossed on Baekhyun’s chest at strange angles.

“Did it hurt?” he pulled on the rope slightly and Baekhyun let out a small growl again.

“Hm?” He looked at Chanyeol. “No, it did not, I’m all fine,” he smiled genuinely.

“Okay,” he muttered, kissing him lightly and going back to his work again. “So, what happened next?”

“Oh, next, yeah.” Baekhyun’s eyes were fixed on Chanyeol, following every change of expression on his face. “They didn’t want to let me in because I was late, they said that if I wasn’t capable of coming on time, then I shouldn’t be trying to get into the academy.”

“So, how did you get in the end?”

“There was a really nice teacher who talked to the guy who wouldn’t listen to me and he convinced him to let me in.”

“Sounds like Soo,” he smiled, making first loops on Baekhyun’s arms. “Jongdae’s ex sounds like a fucking idiot. It’s cool they let you try,” he mumbled, too focused to speak properly.

“Hey, you ruined my story. It _was_ Kyungsoo,” the boy said with a small pout, “also, yeah, he was a fucking idiot and I’m so mad about how long it took Jongdae to realize that.”

“No wonder. Tell me another,” the man smiled, kissing his pouting lips. Baekhyun smiled back as the man twirled the rope in his fingers.

“Well, I don’t really know, is there anything you wanna ask me?”

“Wanna tell me embarrassing childhood stories? Or list your favorite things in the world?” Baekhyun hummed, still looking at his boyfriend being so focused.

“Did you know I was a really shy child?” He wasn’t sure he should wait for Chanyeol’s answer. He knew he was just asking things so Baekhyun wouldn’t be bored, he was not actively listening to him.

“Were you? What was little Hyunnie like? Because Baekhyun sure ain’t shy,” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow. Baekhyun chuckled, nodding.

“Well, actually, up to my eleventh birthday, I was a really quiet kid. My brother was the loud and funny one and I was just always playing silently in my room and afraid of other people. Mostly adults. Mom says I would hide behind her legs every time someone was talking to me, so it was really hard for me on my first day of kindergarten. Beom used to make fun of me because I cried a whole lot on the first week and I refused to make friends,” he moved a little, feeling the ropes pressing into his skin. “After a while it was a bit better, but I still was the kind of kid to stay silent and never put my hand up in class even when I had the answer. I’d usually just say it under my breath and my friend would say it out loud.”

“Can’t relate, I was always the fucking loudest kid in school,” the man chuckled quietly, making another loop around Baekhyun’s arm. He felt how he could move less and less, ropes hugging his chest and arms. “Don’t look,” he lifted up his chin and the boy pouted. “So, what happened on your eleventh birthday?”

“That’s when I met Jongdae actually. My mom organized a birthday party in a park and there was that kid who was invited because he was in my class. He came with his cousin, Jongdae. He was the fucking loudest and he kept making jokes and singing and dancing and he was so damn obnoxious. Well, everyone else seemed to like him and they were all laughing and I was just eating my cupcakes and frowning. Then Beom pulled me up and he forced me to join them and after a while, I was like ‘ _yeah okay, I guess he is funny_ ’ and I never left his ass ever since,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Not sure this was the best idea, but he actually helped me a lot. You know, you can’t be friends with Jongdae if you’re too shy because he’d always somehow put you in a position where people are looking at you. I mean, like, with you, for example? That time you guys were having coffee together and you weren’t there when I arrived. He let me rant about how awful you were when you were just _behind_ me? He’s basically a jerk.”

“Well, you certainly deserved it for all the things you said. But yeah, I was sure he did that on purpose,” the man rolled his eyes. “I remember him getting a text message or something and he was suddenly like _oh my god you probably need a coffee_ and I told him I already had one like a minute before. So he deadass said _go get another_ ,” he laughed out loud at the memory. “I saw you coming so I thought he wanted to talk to you about something or whatever, so I got up. No one else made me feel this stupid. He also _really_ wanted me to take you two to the photoshoot, even if Minseok has his own car and could do it himself and he asked me like a hundred times to stay because he apparently _wanted my opinion_ and told me we could go together to sign the contract later. So I did but honestly, it was so fucking weird. Like, we didn’t even know each other too well and I should’ve just ditched him instead of sitting there and looking at him staring at me while you posed.” Chanyeol tilted his head to both sides and rolled his shoulders a bit, relaxing the muscles. “I haven’t got the slightest idea why I agreed to this shit. But it was worth it.”

“That’s Jongdae for you,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Well, actually he really wanted your opinion ‘cause he thinks you’re talented and you graduated top of your class. But still, he’s a jerk. Even if I know he means well, he’s just trying to help but it’s so irritating sometimes. You don’t know how many times he asked about the painting in the kitchen and then he _had_ to let Minseok come in. The guy told him it was you and I never heard the end of it.” Baekhyun watched Chanyeol rolling his shoulders and he cocked his head to the side a little. “Are you okay? You can take a break, you know?” he murmured in a soft voice. At any other time, he’d put his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and massage them a little - even if he had no clue if he was good at it or not. Now his arms were tied to his elbows, the loops connected to the twines on his chest. He noticed the elaborate pattern, as Chanyeol’s fingers worked on the ropes again.

“I’m cool. I love doing this, nothing relaxes me more to be honest,” the man smiled and lifted his head to kiss the tip of his nose. Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Nothing? At all?”

“Face-fucking? Maybe sewing and being choked. But those are tiring too. Face-fucking makes my throat hurt and sewing tends to be frustrating too,” Chanyeol murmured. His brows slightly furrowed, he focused on the ropes. The boy chuckled, shaking his head softly.

“How about reading a book maybe?”

“Reading doesn’t give me that much satisfaction.”

“Have you ever tried painting?” Baekhyun asked curiously, looking down at Chanyeol’s hands until the man gently lifted his chin up again.

“Yeah, Soo let me get crazy in his painting room a few times. He even has one thing hung in his kitchen. Looks like a very elaborate, intricate piece painted by a very blind and frustrated kindergartener.” The student laughed, trying not to move too much so Chanyeol could keep tying him up properly.

“I really wanna see it!” he answered excitedly and Chanyeol groaned. “I also wanna see you paint!”

“I knew you were gonna say that. Are you going to design a piece for me in exchange? Like, not a t-shirt.”

“I literally _worked_ with you on clothes,”

“You just made some materials for prints. That’s hardly designing, Mr. Byun,” the man raised an eyebrow, tugging on the two ropes a little bit, Baekhyun growled. “How are you feeling? No numbness?”

“I’m perfectly fine, you’re doing a great job,” he smiled and tilted his head. “And, deal, I’ll design you a piece if you paint me something. But you have to paint it in front of me.”

“You have to design in front of me too. I’ll probably know if you’re cheating anyway, that’s my job,” Chanyeol smirked, prompting him up. “You can kneel or stand, you decide.” Baekhyun thought about it for a minute and told him he’d rather stay up. His boyfriend helped him up, kneeling on the floor in front of him, while Baekhyun stood on the soft small carpet, Toben sniffing him curiously. “Toben, you can’t look, daddy’s doll is naked,” Chanyeol muttered to himself, so quiet that Baekhyun barely heard him. He did, though and it made his heart beat a little faster. It always did whenever Chanyeol would call him a _doll_.

“I, um, I’m offended you think me capable of stealing someone’s art,” Baekhyun picked up the conversation where they left it, ignoring the tingly feeling of Toben’s wet nose on his shin. Chanyeol shooed the dog off, making him lie down on his bed in the corner of the room.

“I hope you’re not, I’m just saying,” he shrugged, twining another loop. His warm breath fanned over Baekhyun’s hip and stomach as he kneeled in front of the boy, his fingers grazing the skin around his waist now and it was hard for the boy not to shiver. Baekhyun’s still couldn’t see how it looked. He knew the mirror was just behind him but Chanyeol was careful enough not to let him peek.

“You’re the one who won’t show me your designs if they’re not finished. How are you gonna paint in front of me, hm?”

“I’ll just paint you a dick or something. You didn’t say it has to be good and it’s gonna be an actual representation of my skills,” the man snorted. “I hate brushes. I sketch with pencils and sharpies sometimes, though. I got my other sketchbook somewhere.”

“Well, then I’ll just design a strap-on dildo.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Chanyeol tugged on the ropes again.

“What for? Your own dick works perfectly well.”

“It’s not fair. Just paint me something cool. Don’t you like me enough?”

“I do like you a whole lot,” Chanyeol murmured, leaning back and looking proudly at his work. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he sighed, his voice wavering a little bit. Baekhyun smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Okay. Just five more minutes and we’re done. Are you excited? Because I’m as excited as Miss Wintour getting a haircut,” he chuckled at his own joke, circling Baekhyun’s thigh with the two ropes and soon making a loop on another one, securing the twines.

“And… She’s really excited about it or…?” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow, having no idea who she was.

“She has the same hair for like 50 years. But it means I’m very excited, okay? Fuck, you’re… I can’t believe you don’t know Anna. You’re lucky you’re beautiful enough for me to forgive you. Have I already told you I love your body?” Chanyeol moved behind him on his knees to finish a knot on his lower back. Baekhyun shivered under his touch.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you don’t know who Charles Jongwoon is either and I’m not saying anything about it, am I?” he pouted, looking back to see his boyfriend who put his hand up to lift his chin again, “Also, yes, you did, but no one is stopping you from saying it again,” he chuckled happily, as Chanyeol first rubbed and then lightly smacked his butt cheek, earning him a small surprised sound from Baekhyun.

“That’s not a nice answer. You should’ve said _thank you_ , you brat,” he laughed quietly, his fingers grazing Baekhyun’s skin as he worked on a detail of the whole pattern.

“You chose me because I was a _brat_.” Baekhyun said with a proud smile. He still remembered the night he spent on the Internet, looking at the meaning of the word in a sexual situation. _Brat_. He wouldn’t think of any better word to describe himself.

“Won’t say no to that,” Chanyeol slid his hands on his back, ropes twining in elaborate patterns on the skin. “I like brats, everything is so much more interesting when you’re snapping back at me,” he smiled and the boy felt a shiver down his spine when he placed a kiss on the top of his thigh.

“Everything is always more interesting with me. Your life must have been so boring before you met me, Mr. Park.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Chanyeol stood up, his expression happy and relaxed. Baekhyun saw the joyful glimmer in his eyes, something darker and familiar creeping right behind it. “It’s ready.” The boy smiled softly, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Can I look at it now?” he asked in a murmur.

“Yes,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, turning him around so Baekhyun would see himself in the high bedroom mirror. Baekhyun looked at his reflection, his lips parting as he saw the intricate pattern made of two pink and blue colored ropes, beautifully matching his fair skin. He had no idea anyone could do something like that with a rope, the loops and twines looking so stunning on his skin. He understood why it took so long and maybe, he also understood why his boyfriend liked it so much.

“Yeol…” he whispered, his eyes following the ropes around his body. Chanyeol was looking at them too, his eyes wide open and his fingers tapping on the twines on his hips in held back excitement.

“Yes? What do you think?”

“Yeol…” Baekhyun repeated. “It’s so beautiful… I can’t believe you just did that…”

“Told you I’m good at this,” Chanyeol kissed his bare shoulder, turning him around gently, so Baekhyun could see the pattern on his back and the circle above his bottom. “You look so fucking pretty, doll.” Baekhyun took a breath in, biting down on his lower lip.

“You made me look pretty,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving the rope forming a circle.

“My doll deserves the prettiest things,” the man smiled, watching Baekhyun in the mirror. His hand went to the circle Baekhyun was eyeing and tugged on it slightly. “You like it?”

“I love it… So much,” he answered, finally looking up so his eyes would meet Chanyeol’s. His boyfriend stroked his arms, letting him take in the view before him.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes. I can’t really move and I can feel the ropes against my skin but that’s pretty much it,” he said with a comforting smile. Chanyeol nodded, watching his expression carefully.

“Yeah but do you actually feel good like this?”

“I do.” He nodded slowly and his boyfriend let out a little shaky breath, his excitement showing again. “Weirdly, I do.”

“You are so, so perfect, baby,” Chanyeol purred, kissing his neck while Baekhyun could see them in the mirror – his naked body decorated with the ropes and Chanyeol, looking so cozy and comfortable in his usual t-shirt and pair of boxers. The contrast between them was funny and adorable at the same time. He really felt like a doll in Chanyeol’s strong arms as the man made him face the mirror again, his hands grazing the ropes possessively. “So pretty. So beautiful,” he muttered, burying his nose in Baekhyun’s hair, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I fucking love you.” Baekhyun stilled in his arms, blinking a little before his eyes widened, looking at him in their reflection. It wasn’t the first time he heard the man say those words, he just never was really sure he was actually saying it.

“W-What did you…”

Chanyeol lifted his head, his eyes fluttering open, finding Baekhyun’s. He hummed questioningly, looking at their reflection.

“You just… You just said… Didn’t you?” He blinked, swallowing down. He wished he wasn’t imagining things, because he was dying to hear those words from Chanyeol.

“Yeah. I did,” the man hooked his arm under his knees, lifting the boy up as he let out a small surprised cry and laying him down on the bed. “You want me to do your legs too?”

“Yeol,” Baekhyun called, wishing he could grab his hand. “Chanyeol, please.”

“Please what?”

“I need you to come here, please,” he asked and Chanyeol joined him quickly, frowning a little.

“I’m here. What’s wrong? Do you feel numb? You want me to take it off?”

“I love you too.” He said, looking into the man’s eyes and letting out a shaky breath. “I love you so much.”

“I… Really?” the man blinked, his lips parting in surprise. “You do?”

“O-Of course I do, you dumbass,” Baekhyun said, cheeks flushed and squirming a little. It definitely was the worst time to say it, all he wanted to do was to hug the man. Pull him closer and kiss him. Chanyeol chuckled when the boy fidgeted and took him in his arms, hugging him tightly.

“This isn’t the best position for cuddles, I’m afraid. You want me to take it off now or do we take some pictures first, doll?” Baekhyun buried his face in the man’s neck, taking in his scent, his heart beating fast and happily in his chest as the man held him close.

“Pictures? You want pictures of me?”

“I’d love to have some, if you let me. I like photographing the ropes and if I could have a picture of your stunning body on my phone I probably... wouldn’t miss you as much as I do now when you’re going home.” The boy let out a small whimper.

“You can’t say things like that… Take all the pictures you want.” he murmured against Chanyeol’s neck, “I’m totally fine with it.”

“Really?” Chanyeol almost jumped up. “Oh, fuck, I can’t wait.” Baekhyun chuckled, loving the happy smile on his boyfriend’s face. He scrambled to get up and kissed Baekhyun before opening a drawer in the nightstand to pull out a camera.

“I’m gonna have to paint it anyway, so it’s better if I have a reference picture for that.”

“Why do you want to pain that? You suddenly discovered your aesthetic?”

“My aesthetic is to put feelings on the canvas. This is it. Lots of them.” he murmured. “It’s also too pretty not to paint.”

“You’re flattering me. But also thank you, you have no idea how difficult it was to learn,” he grinned. “I went for a holiday in Japan for a week-long shibari workshops. I don’t think I was ever that frustrated for that long in my entire life,” Chanyeol helped the boy up. “Is my doll going to pose for me?”

“What kind of pose do you want, sir?” he asked with a small smile. “I’ll do anything for my boyfriend.”

“I like how you mix the boyfriend with sir,” Chanyeol chuckled, running his fingers through his white hair, black roots showing already. “Let’s start with my favorite?” The boy bit down on his lower lip, a smile still stretching them, and he kissed the man’s shoulder before getting down on his knees, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. “You know me so well already,” Chanyeol gave him a wide grin, kneeling in front of the bed to catch Baekhyun’s whole silhouette in the frame, the dim lights playing with his shadow on the pristine white sheets.

“You always ask for this. I also know you like it when I do this.” He slightly tilted his head back, parting his lips sinfully and looking daringly into the man’s eyes.

“Let me take a few pics and you’ll show me what else do I like,” Chanyeol offered, his voice a bit muffled. He took a lot of pictures this evening, as Baekhyun turned out to be an incredibly graceful and responsive model. Chanyeol wasn’t an expert in photography but he had enough of experience and intuition to make the pictures look good and they both quickly started to have fun with their little shoot, coming up with new poses and angles. Baekhyun felt comfortable in front of Chanyeol and didn’t mind the camera, much as during the shoot with Jongdae. This one was different, way more intimate and fun and Chanyeol made it enjoyable, the ropes making him feel surprisingly sexy and playful.

“You’re the best model ever! Look at this,” the man jumped on the bed to land next to Baekhyun, showing him the little camera screen. “This is such a jack-off material I’m literally never gonna watch porn again.”

“How romantic,” Baekhyun answered playfully, shaking his head and finally looking at the picture. Well, he supposed he was hot enough. Judging by the excited look on Chanyeol’s face, he may have been more than just _enough_. “No more porn, huh? What about me? Should we take pictures of you too, so I have my own personal stock as well?”

“I’m not the most photogenic person ever, I’m afraid,” he scrunched up his nose. “And I don’t have any cool stuff on me, so… Let’s skip it?”

“So unfair,” Baekhyun whined, pouting. Chanyeol just shrugged, putting the camera on the nightstand and straddling the boy. He glanced at his hard dick, licking his lips. It was visible on most of the pictures, Baekhyun not really paying attention to it apparently.

“I don’t see you looking sad about it,” he smiled, sliding his fingers under the thin ropes. “Should I take it off?”

“I don’t know, sir, should you?” Baekhyun asked with a little smirk on his face.

“I can either take it off, so you’d be comfortable and moving or leave it for like… another hour and fuck you,” Chanyeol offered, his tone casual.

“Well then, I think you’re gonna have to leave it here.” He raised an eyebrow, looking at him and the man leaned down to kiss him but then he lifted his head suddenly as he did every time a great idea came to his mind.

“Can I tie your ankles?” Baekhyun shivered.

“You can do whatever you want, Mr. Park,” he answered in a sensual voice, his eyes slowly looking up at Chanyeol, the way the man liked so much. Chanyeol let out a small groan and immediately pulled out the box, quickly taking out another rope, shorter this time. He skillfully tied Baekhyun’s ankles and checked the tightness of the knots.

“Move your feet. Is that okay?” Baekhyun did just that, nodding with a smile for Chanyeol to know it was. The man smiled back at him, placing a few small kisses around the rope. He seemed weirdly excited and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was just the use of the rope that made him so giddy and his smile so mischievous.

“Enjoying yourself, sir?” he murmured, his tongue licking his lips with impatience. He just wanted for Chanyeol to do something already, his hard cock twitching with every touch of the man’s fingers on his skin.

“I’m just starting,” the man reached for the lube and a condom to have them within the reach of his hand and leaned in to kiss Baekhyun. The boy heard the characteristic click of the bottle, his heart beating faster with the prospect of Chanyeol’s fingers working him open, but nothing happened. Chanyeol just kissed him slowly, playing with his tongue and rolling his hips from time to time, giving him a little friction. Baekhyun was moaning between the man’s lips, trying to tell him to do something between the kisses, but he couldn’t actually let out any words and he just pushed his hips up to make him understand that he needed him to do something. _Anything_.

“Impatient?” Chanyeol lifted his head a little and then straightened up, placing both hands on the sides of Baekhyun’s head.

“I want you,” Baekhyun let out in a shaky breath, “Please, I need to feel you…”

“You will. You’re ready?” Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow with a smirk and before Baekhyun could answer – because he wasn’t ready at all, Chanyeol hadn’t even touched him _there_ and he wasn’t prepared – he felt the skillful hands quickly rolling the condom on him. He didn’t have the time to react properly because a minute later the man kneeled above him, gripped his dick at the base and started slowly going down on him, the smirk never leaving his face, even when the pain slightly twisted his features. Baekhyun parted his lips as he took in a deeper breath, a little moan leaving his throat.

“F-Fuck, Y-Yeol, how… Why… didn’t you say… anything...” he let his head fall back on the pillow, his eyes slowly rolling at the back of his head under the pleasure. He hadn't fucked anyone in a long time. If he had almost forgotten how it felt like, feeling Chanyeol all around him was making everything come back to him. _That man is so freaking perfect_ , he thought, his mind clouded by the unexpected sensations.

“Surprise,” Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle, closing his eyes when he was almost touching his fingers hooked around the base. “Oh, fucking hell, I…”

“W-What?” Baekhyun asked with a frown, suddenly worried. “Is everything okay, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, I just touched my...” the man rolled his hips experimentally and gasped, throwing his head back when he found the right angle. “Fuck! I forgot… How fucking intense it was,” he let out and Baekhyun breathed out in relief as the man positioned himself again and hit home. “You got scared? Nah, it’s just my fucking prostate.” Chanyeol tilted his head, concealing his discomfort with a grin and slowly lifting himself up just to go down again as he looked for his rhythm. His hands wandered around Baekhyun’s body restricted with the elaborate patterns made with the pink and blue ropes. Baekhyun knew the possessive glint in his eyes that appeared every time Chanyeol knew he was in control. “You… You like it?” Baekhyun let out a slightly louder moan as Chanyeol went down on him again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Y-You feel… So good…”

He could feel the man smirk as he leaned down to kiss him and if Baekhyun wasn’t tied up at the moment, he would have grabbed onto the hips and thrusted into his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning, throaty cries leaving his lips and his slightly hoarse voice calling out Chanyeol’s name. It was so different from when Chanyeol would take him, so different from feeling his length inside him. It felt good and seeing Chanyeol riding him, holding his breath with his lips parted was pushing him over the edge. He could see it on the man’s face as he was hitting that delicious spot over and over. There wasn’t much Baekhyun could do from where he was on the bed, his arms tied against his body and his ankles restricted. He arched his back, trying to thrust and move somehow, but all he could do was _feel_. The sensations almost made him dizzy. The heat pooling in his loins, his heart beating erratically, the ropes pressing onto his skin, leaving a delicious burn on it. And _Chanyeol_. All around him, all of his senses were _full_ of him. His lips, his hands, his eyes, his throbbing cock, red, leaking, standing proudly and bouncing with his every move. Baekhyun was overwhelmed. He felt happy, contented, _in love_ and he felt his entire body tremble as he came hard, crying Chanyeol’s name, his head thrown back, his hair a mess and his fingers tightening on the sheets.

The man pushed his damp hair off his forehead, rolling his hips to ride Baekhyun through his orgasm. He looked beautiful with his eyes half-lidded, glimmering with arousal, a faint mischievous smile lingering on his lips as he moved, watching Baekhyun's body respond to his every move. With Baekhyun tied, he was completely in charge, setting the pace himself and using the boy for his own pleasure.

"My turn," he whispered with a grin, when Baekhyun whined quietly, as his cock got softer and oversensitive. Chanyeol got up, letting him slide out of his abused hole and gave himself a few firm strokes. A moment later he kneeled above his head, taking on his own usual position. Now he was kneeling with his legs along Baekhyun’s shoulders, the head of his hard cock touching his lower lip. "Open up."

“F-Fuck yes…” Baekhyun murmured, parting his lips and letting his tongue slide on the underside of the heavy cock. He was looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes, waiting for him to use his mouth. The man smiled tiredly and lazily hooked his thumbs in the corners of his lips.

"Relax," he whispered softly, thrusting _hard_ as soon as Baekhyun closed his eyes. He let out a contented sigh when he hit home and arched his back, feeling the boy’s nose touching his groin. Gripping the headboard with one hand to stabilize himself, he pulled out almost completely just to slowly caress Baekhyun’s neck and thrust again, making him choke on his dick. It was hard for Baekhyun to breathe but always when he felt like he needed to take a breath, Chanyeol pulled back, giving him just enough time to do that. He took complete control of his airflow, but the boy knew he was watching him closely from under his lashes, never letting himself go too far.

"Color?"

"Green," the boy let out, panting and Chanyeol hummed lowly in response, making another sharp thrust. His hand went behind his back to the twines on Baekhyun's chest, tugging on the ropes as he rolled his hips a few more times, the warm skin on his strong thighs making Baekhyun's cheeks feel even hotter.

"Fuck," he groaned, his voice low and throaty. Chanyeol panted, cheeks flushed and eyes unfocused, looking down to catch Baekhyun's gaze. "What a beautiful fuckdoll I got."

Baekhyun’s eyes turned darker, a muffled moan leaving his throat and his lips tightening around Chanyeol’s cock. He loved hearing this from his boyfriend. Those words made him feel so hot, excited, almost hard again. He flattened his tongue against the man’s length and relaxed his throat as much as possible to let Chanyeol push in deeper into his bruised larynx.

A while later the man let out a long groan, his muscles tensing and body shivering from the intense pleasure as he came in Baekhyun's mouth. He pulled back quickly in one smooth move, tugging on the ropes on the boy's chest.

"Show me," he growled. A dark grin appeared on his face as the boy under him stuck out his tongue decorated with the almost transparent drops of his cum. "Good boy," he purred. "Best fuckdoll I've ever had."

For a while, Chanyeol panted, his ragged breath slowly evening as he caressed Baekhyun’s jaw softly with the tips of his fingers, his gaze fixed on his boyfriend’s face. He watched him lying under him tied, pliant, his cheeks red from the excitement and humiliation as he took the man's spat out orders and whispered praises.

"You can swallow now," Chanyeol allowed, his soft voice barely audible. He looked at Baekhyun fulfilling his order with a satisfied smile and leaned down to kiss him after. He got up quickly to take off and throw out the condom and lay down next to the boy, the soft skin of his upper thighs still glimmering with lube. Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun tightly as they both came down from the high and then slowly started to work on the knots on the younger boy’s chest. Baekhyun looked tired and sleepy, a satisfied smile on his face. His eyes were following the man’s hands on his skin.

“Thank you…” Baekhyun murmured as he felt the ropes loosen around his wrists.

"For what?" Chanyeol kissed him lazily, their legs tangled together. The bed was warm and comfortable, making it hard for them to keep their eyes open.

“Being… so good to me,” the boy answered in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, was I?" The man smiled softly, prompting him to get up. "You need to sit up, Hyun. Your back," he muttered and yawned, gesturing to the twined ropes. Baekhyun whined a little as he sat up tiredly.

“I wanna sleep now,” he pouted, looking at Chanyeol, his eyes closing a few times, sleepiness slowly taking over. The man nodded, following him and quickly working on the ropes.

"Me too, doll. But we have to do that, you can't sleep in this," he kissed him again. "Did you like it? How did you feel?"

“That was… amazing,” he murmured. “My arms hurt a bit because I haven’t been able to move for so long but… you… fucked yourself on me. That was so… so hot,” he looked up at the man, a smile on his face and wonder in his eyes. “You looked so fucking sexy.”

"Did I?" Chanyeol chuckled sheepishly, suddenly a bit shy. "I just remembered we talked about this and thought it was a good time," he smiled. "Haven't done that in so long my thighs hurt like a bitch, to be honest," he grinned, slightly pulling on the ropes and wrapping them in a loose circle around his forearm. He gently lifted Baekhyun's arms, inspecting them closely. "Done. You can move a little but be careful, you're probably a bit stiff right now." Baekhyun nodded, moving his arm slowly with a grimace on his face.

“I haven’t fucked anyone in so long… Was it okay?” he asked in a murmur, looking at his arm as he rolled his shoulder. Chanyeol gave him a look, flicking his nose.

“Your dick works perfectly well, so, yeah? Well, I did all the work myself, so I don’t know if you’re actually good at that,” he pointed out as Baekhyun nodded and got off the high king-sized bed. “Oh, fuck. How do you put up with this?” he frowned in discomfort, his hands going to his thighs to massage them. “My butt feels funny. How can you even like that?...” he muttered under his breath, moving his hips at strange angles, looking adorably awkward and surprisingly small with his oversized t-shirt going down to almost hide his bare bottom and his little frown partly covered by a mop of light disheveled hair.

“You’re not used to it, that’s all. It really feels fucking amazing honestly…” he said, standing up with a fond smile on his face watching Chanyeol wriggling his legs.

“Lies. It’s weird,” the man smiled, taking out a fresh t-shirt from his closet. “But I’m happy you like it, this makes you an even more perfect fuckdoll,” he raised a brow, trying his best to keep his face straight. “Shit, I’m sorry, that one was awful. Sounded better in my head.” He rubbed his face with his hands and gave Baekhyun an apologizing look, quickly walking up to the boy to kiss him. “Please say you still love me even if I say stupid shit like this sometimes.”

“I love you _because_ you say stupid shit like this sometimes,” Baekhyun answered with a small smile, his heart beating faster. He was _so_ happy. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, looking down.

“I tried to be smooth,” he muttered, scratching his head, a little nervous. “I’ll go clean myself up. And, uh… Will you wait for me? I want to… Fall asleep together,” he said quickly, glancing at the boy. Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol was nervous. He could see it from the way he was cracking his knuckles. Chanyeol could act all confident and smooth, all hot and sexy in bed but when the high was gone and he stood in his bedroom in nothing but a t-shirt, rubbing his eyes sleepily, it was hard for Baekhyun to believe that he was the same person who brutally fucked his throat no more than twenty minutes ago. The boy stood up to stand right in front of Chanyeol, a bit wobbly on his legs. He put his arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him tenderly.

“I’ll be waiting,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem, because I really love them way too much huh.  
> Who's in to kick Jonghyeon's ass?  
> We'll let Jongdae go because we love him!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you don't know what Shirabi is, look it up, it's actually really beautiful ~  
> Aren't they the cutest motherfuckers though?  
> Ugh, love :')  
> \- K


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello <3   
> I honestly have no idea what to say.  
> This is the last chapter.  
> Next week will be the very end of this story, and I’m honestly not ready to let it go.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy this little chapter, they’re so dumb, I love them to death.  
> Take care, I love you all. <3  
> \- K

It was _hectic_. Baekhyun had never really seen such a mess before. Sure, he had been to fashion shows. Jongdae had dragged him along his fair share of time, but he would usually sit and wait for everything to start and then spent most of the show wondering why the fuck would people wear some of the clothes the models presented. Being a part of the show and sitting backstage was really different. Everyone seemed nervous, impatient, and ran to and fro in a hurry.

Baekhyun didn’t get nervous easily. When it wasn’t about his art, he’d always be the one to calm Jongdae down and tell him everything would be okay. However, tonight was different as he could feel his heart beat faster in his chest with every tick of the clock. He wished Chanyeol was there to hold his hand and kiss his nervousness away, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes, breathing deeper and trying to soothe his nerves before he had his makeup done for the purple half-transparent dress to look even more stunning. Sitting on the chair while the make-up artist patted his face with a small soft sponge, he wondered why he had agreed to do all this. Walking in front of tons of people, not having the slightest idea of what he was doing didn’t seem like the best decision. Baekhyun wanted to do his best for Jongdae but at the same time he was far from feeling comfortable with modelling, unlike most of the people around him. 

He still felt like he didn’t know how to walk and pose, even after the few lessons Wheein gave him when Chanyeol asked her to help him. Baekhyun was quite reluctant at first but one of the times he visited Chanyeol in the Mintblueish headquarters, Wheein took the time to give him some tips on posing and show him how to walk, giving him instructions while Chanyeol pretended to work, sparing glances at Baekhyun every few seconds. Later on, he dropped the failed act and put in his pennyworth, as he often assisted during photo shoots for the companies and, as Baekhyun learnt, knew quite a handful about modelling. He teamed up with Wheein, who dropped her model career for designing and both tried their best to make Baekhyun feel more comfortable. Baekhyun went home feeling way more confident about the show but now, when he looked around, he felt a bit ridiculous trying to pass as a model when most of the people around him were two heads taller and ten times hotter than he was. Baekhyun shifted in his seat nervously, trying his best not to touch his face and ruin his make-up. He really wasn’t at the right place. How could there be so many hot people in one room? He badly wanted to puke and run away. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked around, trying to calm his nerves by looking at some familiar faces but Jongdae was busy and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen and Baekhyun wanted to kill him for that. He grabbed his phone lying on the edge of the vanity he was sitting by and quickly typed a text to him.

**From Hyun:** _where’s your flat ass at? i’m freaking out, i’m ridiculous. i’m gonna fucking run away from this and you guys will never see my face ever again._

**From Yeollie:** _calm down drama queen_

**From Yeollie:** _just met some old friends from school, be there in three minutes_

**From Hyun:** _3 minutes is too long, i’m out bye_

**From Yeollie:** _don't panic your prince is coming to save you_

****

**From Hyun:** _since when do you even qualify as a prince?_

**From Yeollie:** _since when do i not, princess?_

**From Hyun:** _not sure princes tie up the princesses._

"Well, then maybe you're just a slut, not a princess," a low voice whispered in his ear. Chanyeol chuckled when Baekhyun let out a startled gasp and kissed his cheek happily.

“Or maybe you’re just the bad guy, not the prince?”

"You like it, though," Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and straightened, towering over Baekhyun. He stared at him for a minute, a smile slowly stretching his lips. "Damn, Mr. Byun."

“Do you have something to say, Mr. Park?” The boy asked, tilting his head up to look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

"Maybe only that your average face looks surprisingly good covered in make-up, sir," the man scrunched his nose up and crouched before the boy, ignoring several models standing nearby side-glancing them. "You're so fucking hot I don't think I can take you walking out there on the runway," he murmured, his lips grazing Baekhyun's slim hand as he took it in his own, lifting his gaze.

“What the hell are you saying?...” Baekhyun almost whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I look ridiculous… Look at all those people around us…”

"You look incredible. What about the people?"

“They all look amazing… I look like a kid playing dress up.”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head. He raised one hand to fix Baekhyun's styled hair a little, his eyes fixed on his face.

"How come you're normally so confident but lose all your sassiness now, when you look like a million dollars?" he asked, pretending to scold the boy, betrayed by the soft smile lingering on his lips. "Is it about the dress?"

“It’s not… It’s… It’s everything… I mean… look at them…” Baekhyun pointed discreetly at one of the models with his chin. The man was dressed in a burgundy tailored suit with large silver roses embedded on the material, paired with a simple white shirt and black lacquered shoes. “He’s so tall and he looks so good… I look like a chipmunk.”

"A chipmunk? I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you're stunn..." Chanyeol chuckled and followed Baekhyun's gaze. "Oh, it's Hyungsik!" he smiled excitedly, waving at the model.

“You know him?” Baekhyun asked, frowning a little. The man looked way too beautiful for his own good and even more stunning now that he was smiling at his boyfriend, waving happily. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose at the sight.

"Sure, we worked together. I know lots of models." The man shrugged, standing up and giving the handsome model a wide grin.

“Not helping,” the boy said, pouting the slightest. Hyungsik was by their side a few seconds later in two long strides.

“Chanyeol! It’s been so long!” he exclaimed with a bright smile. Chanyeol hugged him and pulled back at an arm's length to look at the man and scan his clothes.

"Looking good as always, you handsome fuck," he laughed and turned to Baekhyun who was still sitting in his chair, fidgeting a little. "Baekhyun, this is Hyungsik. We worked together several times, he walks for Mintblueish a lot. Hyungsik, this is Baekhyun, your new favorite painter." The boy kicked his leg lightly, the tips of his ears a bit red, before he stood up. Hyungsik shook his hand, bowing slightly.

“Is he?” he asked, chuckling fondly. “Well, I am glad to meet you, then, I’m a big fan of your work.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a dumbass.” Baekhyun answered, bowing as well.

"Rude. Anyway, it's Baekhyun's first time modelling and he's a little stressed," Chanyeol sneaked his arm around the boy's waist, resting his hand on his hip. "His friend asked him for a favor since the garment was made for his measurement," he explained, ignoring Baekhyun's pained expression. "I'm gonna go soon to watch you two so could you maybe take care of him for me?" he smiled at the model. Hyungsik smiled softly in return, looking at Baekhyun from head to toe.

“You look great, you shouldn’t be so stressed. It’s really fun out there too, I’m sure you’ll do a great job.” He chuckled when the boy scrunched up his nose. “It’s fine, I’ll be there if you need anything, okay?”

“Thank you…” Baekhyun murmured, glancing at Chanyeol, who squeezed his hip lightly. He chatted with Hyungsik for a while, asking him about his work and mentioning some names Baekhyun didn't really know. He left soon after, promising to meet Hyungsik for drinks to catch up and hugging Baekhyun tightly.

"I can't kiss you, I'd ruin your make-up," he murmured in his ear with a soft chuckle. "Remember what Wheein and I have told you and you'll do great, okay? I love you," he added in a whisper. Baekhyun tightened his hands on his back a little.

“I’ll do my best,” he answered softly, before tip toeing and kissing the man’s cheek. “I love you.”

"Damn, I'm gonna kiss the shit out of you later," the man let out, a bit frustrated. He pulled back slowly, giving one last smile to Hyungsik and squeezing Baekhyun's hand before he made his way to the door. "Good luck!"

Baekhyun watched him leave, his fingers nervously playing with the fabric of the dress and if it wasn’t for Hyungsik commenting on Chanyeol’s look of happiness, he probably wouldn’t have been able to think about anything else than what was about to come. He did though, because Hyungsik was right; Chanyeol did look happy and Baekhyun loved the sight. He didn’t really have time to dwell on it, Jongdae coming to get him about ten minutes later and the boy following Hyungsik to get in position, his heart beating too fast and hard against his chest.

Breathing deeply to calm himself down, Baekhyun waited in the line for his cue to walk. The bright lights of the academy runway almost blinded him, not allowing him to see any of the audience seated around it. He walked with the beat, making his best not to rush it and to keep looking straight as Wheein and Chanyeol told him to. A minute later he was back, rushed by Jongdae to change quickly in another piece he had a chance to showcase. It was hectic and hard to focus but he managed not to slip and not to smudge his make-up somehow before walking for the second time.

**From Yeollie:** _you looked so damn beautiful i wanna cry_

****

**From Yeollie:** _we're gonna drive dae and seokkie home, wait for us when you're done_

**From Hyun:** _stfu i thought i was gonna fall down like an idiot_

**From Hyun:** _i’ll tell dae_

**From Yeollie:** _well you are an idiot so ??? wouldn't be that surprised_

**From Yeollie:** _i_ _knew you wouldn't, i believed in you and i still think you’re model material_

**From Yeollie:** _you fucking ATE IT UP_

**From Hyun:** _i despise you, just so you know._

**From Yeollie:** _right back at you, sweetie_

**From Hyun:** _go die_

**From Hyun:** _i had a surprise for you_

**From Hyun:** _too bad you won’t get it._

**From Yeollie:** _what if i ask nicely?_

**From Hyun:** _you can try_

**From Yeollie:** _wanted to eat you up as good as you ate this catwalk, does that sound like a good start_

**From Hyun:** _stop trying to make me hard when i still have to walk in front of all these people_

**From Hyun:** _you’re the goddamn worst and i fucking hate your guts_

****

**From Yeollie:** _mean_

**From Yeollie:** _i don't think i believe you, you seemed to quite like me this morning when you choked on my dick for breakfast_

**From Hyun:** _never did that once in my entire life_

**From Yeollie:** _i've heard you begging me to fuck your mouth with my own ears though??_

**From Yeollie:** _on numerous occasions but also today_

**From Yeollie:** _change and come to me how much longer is it gonna take_

**From Hyun:** _too long_

**From Hyun:** _at least an hour?_

**From Hyun:** _i mean, we have to at least wait for the entire show to end, and Jongdae will probably stay a little behind, you know?_

**From Hyun:** _of course you do, you’ve been there_

**From Yeollie:** _rude you ignored me_

**From Hyun:** _oopsie_

**From Yeollie:** _yeah, i do and i have_

**From Yeollie:** _not an hour, change when you can and come to me so i can hug you and pinch your cheeks_

**From Hyun:** _leave my cheeks alone_

**From Hyun:** _unless_

**From Hyun:** _what cheeks?_

****

**From Yeollie:** _all of them_

**From Hyun:** _i’ll be there as soon as i can_

**From Yeollie:** _can't do much in public though, don't get too excited, darling_

****

**From Hyun:** _you know i always do, it’s your fault_

**From Yeollie:** _that you're a kid? no it's not_

**From Yeollie:** _come to me when you can then and you'll come for me at home_ _💕_

**From Hyun:** _i’m not a kid, you’re just an old man_

**From Hyun:** _or so you say_

**From Hyun:** _what are you gonna do to make it happen though?_

**From Yeollie:** _told you i'm gonna eat my pretty doll out_

**From Hyun:** _i fucking want you now, who are you_

**From Yeollie:** _park chanyeol. i work for mintblueish_

**From Hyun:** _why are you like this ugh_

**From Hyun:** _i’ll be quick_

**From Hyun:** _tell me where you are so i can join you when i’m done, ‘k?_

**From Yeollie:** _because it's funny_

**From Yeollie:** _we're in the cafeteria next to the academy, just ordered a coffee. you'll recognize me by my legs crossed (so no one can see me being hard in public again)_

**From Hyun:** _don’t say things like that, my mouth is watering at the thought._

**From Yeollie:** _i'll let you use it today if you're nice, doll_

**From Hyun:** _i’m always nice, mr park._

Baekhyun carefully took off the second outfit with Jongdae’s help, slowly putting it away so it wouldn’t get damaged. He could see Jongdae’s kind of judging glances towards him, but he ignored them, quickly putting on his pair of black jeans and his white shirt. His hair was still nicely done and his make-up perfectly holding up on his skin. After a look in the mirror, he decided to take it off at home since it wasn't too heavy and seemed to suit even his daily clothes. He asked his best friend if he needed any help and when Jongdae rolled his eyes at him and told him to go already, Baekhyun almost ran to the cafeteria, his phone in his hand and a wide grin on his face. As promised, Chanyeol was already there, drinking his strong bitter coffee, long legs crossed and looking all kinds of beautiful with his platinum blonde hair pushed back and thin glasses on his nose. Baekhyun walked up to the table, waving at Minseok before looking at Chanyeol with a smile on his face.

"There comes my model!" Chanyeol stood up to hug Baekhyun. The boy didn't miss the way he turned his back to Minseok to hide the slight bulge in his pants. "I'm so fucking proud of you, you did so great," he said and kissed Baekhyun on the lips, not minding the make-up anymore. Baekhyun chuckled, throwing his arms around his boyfriend to pull him closer. He let his hip brush against the bulge with a small smile, kissing Chanyeol again, his fingers playing with the baby hair on his nape.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you and Wheein.”

“We didn’t do much but you’re welcome, darling,” the man smiled, sitting down and waiting for Baekhyun to take his seat as well. Minseok gave them an amused look.

“You did really well for your first time. Chanyeol took like a hundred pictures of each look,” he grinned, his smile widening when his friend opened his mouth to protest. “What? It’s true! He’ll see them anyway, won’t he?”

“I’m sure I will, he’ll probably put them up above his desk with the one you took,” Baekhyun sing-sang happily.

“One? He has like five of them hanging there already.”

“Six. And shut up,” Chanyeol mumbled, sipping his coffee to hide sheepiness.

“But you will?”

“Maybe? I think I have a cool place to fill in my living room too,” the man smiled a little nervously and Minseok chuckled, kicking him under the table.

“Ooooh, you love me a lot, don’t you?” Baekhyun chuckled, pinching the man’s cheek, ignoring the blush spreading on his neck.

“Quite much,” Chanyeol waved off his hand and Minseok leaned back in his seat, watching them with a smirk.

“Just kiss or something, no need to make fun of it, idiots.”

“We will. _Kiss_.” Baekhyun answered with a small smile, looking at Chanyeol, who raised an eyebrow. Minseok groaned, seeing the smirk forming on his friend's lips.

“Okay, just pretend I haven’t said anything. So, Baekhyun, how was the show?...”

Two hours later, after Chanyeol had drove Minseok and happy but exhausted Jongdae home, Baekhyun found himself sprawled on the king-size bed, panting and trying to catch a breath between the passionate kisses. The boy put his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying to slightly push him away, his body refusing to separate from him.

“Yeol, I… I have a surprise for you, I need to show you something,” he murmured in between kisses, his lips red and swollen. Chanyeol opened his eyes, stilling with his hand on Baekhyun’s bare thigh.

“Yeah?” he blinked, taking a while to focus his eyes on the boy’s face. Baekhyun nodded quickly, kissing the man’s lips before straightening up.

“It’ll only take a minute, I promise,” he said, standing up and grabbing his backpack that he had thrown earlier in a corner of the room. He rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Chanyeol kneeled down on the bed, dumbfounded. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion as he put his glasses on the nightstand and rubbed his face with his hand, trying to focus.

“Why have you…” he started, when the door opened again but stopped as soon as it opened wide enough for him to see the slim silhouette of his boyfriend. Baekhyun was almost naked and if his heart was beating nervously in his chest, Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able to see it on his face. Baekhyun was doing a great job at hiding it. He took a step closer, his eyes on Chanyeol, the fair skin of his chest contrasting with the black leather hugging his neck and slim body just under his ribs. The harness looked almost sinful on him, with the strap following a trail down his chest, linked to the straps around his waist and neck with a pair of small silver rings. He bit down on his lower lip as his fingers found the leather around his neck, playing with it just a little just to see Chanyeol’s reaction.

"Oh, fuck." Baekhyun smiled, tilting his head the slightest and batting his still covered by makeup eyelashes and eyelids.

“Surprise?” he murmured, taking another step closer. Chanyeol let out a long breath, moving to the edge of the bed and hungrily watching Baekhyun walk towards him.

"You're so damn hot," he said lowly, voice akin to a growl and gripped the strap on his chest when Baekhyun came close enough. He pulled on it to make the boy turn around and grinned when he saw an identical strap along his spine. "Perfect," he murmured to himself and tugged down on the strap to make Baekhyun bend down so he could kiss him. The boy slid his fingers in the man’s hair, opening his lips to give him more access.

"Anything else you want to show me?" Chanyeol let out when they broke to kiss to catch a breath. Baekhyun shook his head, panting the slightest.

“But you can do whatever you want with me,” he added in a murmur, his eyes looking straight into Chanyeol’s. The man released his hold on the strap, his features darkening.

"Cross your wrists," he lightly tapped his lower back and smirked when Baekhyun followed his order, shivering with excitement. "Good boy. You're not allowed to touch yourself until I let you," he said in a casual tone, gesturing to the wall next to the closet. "Stand there."

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispered, swallowing down and walking to the wall, his wrists never leaving his lower back. He bit down on his lip with impatience, his heart beating fast in his chest. Chanyeol jumped off the bed, taking a deeper breath to calm himself down and walked up to Baekhyun. The boy felt his hands sliding from his shoulders to his thighs in a long smooth motion. Chanyeol loved doing that and he could almost see his expression. The dark eyes, the slight smirk when he could barely hide his impatience and the glint in his eyes that always foreshadowed the most passionate and hungry touches and kisses leading to Baekhyun's own screams and moans he didn't have the willpower to muffle.

The man let his hands wander around Baekhyun's body, kissing his shoulders and neck around the leather collar, listening to his breath losing its rhythm before he dropped to his knees, placing a few kisses up his thighs. Baekhyun slid his tongue on his lip, itching to move his hands and touch Chanyeol, slide his fingers in his hair and maybe, just maybe feel his lips around his already aching cock. He let out a small whine so Chanyeol would understand how impatient he was, almost moving his hands to touch him. The man massaged his ass cheeks, spreading them lightly. Baekhyun whimpered.

"Why is my doll so whiny already?"

“Please, Yeol… I want you…” he turned his head to look at him, eyes full of want, his lips already red and glimmering from how many times he slid his tongue on them.

"I haven't even started yet," Chanyeol smiled at him, tilting his head. "Let me play a little?" he purred and a second later Baekhyun felt him flicking his tongue over his hole. The boy felt his cock twitch between his legs and he instinctively pushed his ass back to feel _more_ of Chanyeol. The man surprisingly didn't scold him as he would usually do, ordering the boy to stay still, on the contrary, Chanyeol let him move, dragging his warm tongue along the patch of skin. Baekhyun let his head fall, his forehead against the wall and his eyes closed. Chanyeol pulled back for a minute to glance at his arched back and grinned, giving him a few kitten licks before circling his hole with his tongue.

A few minutes later Baekhyun felt a sudden coolness hitting him as Chanyeol's hands gripping his thighs released their hold and the man stood up to reach the nightstand in two long strides and fish out the lube bottle from the drawer. Baekhyun heard quiet steps and the unmistakable sound of Chanyeol opening the small bottle with one hand. He turned his head around, looking at the man, wriggling his butt a little.

“C-Come on...” he murmured, biting his lip. “I really want to feel you…”

"Even more?" the man licked his fingers, sliding them up from Baekhyun's balls. He leaned down, his warm chest touching Baekhyun's back as he kissed his neck.

“S-So much… more…” the painter answered, shivering under Chanyeol’s touch. The man hummed in response, pouring some lube on his fingers and spreading it around his hole, quickly sliding one finger into him. He peppered Baekhyun's neck and flushed cheek with kisses, distracting him from the slight discomfort, murmuring praises into his ear. Baekhyun moaned, because of the finger, because of the sweet words in his ear and the feeling of Chanyeol’s chest against him. He pushed down against the man’s hand, pleading for more, his own hands leaving his lower back as he gripped onto Chanyeol’s forearm.

"Is my fuckdoll being naughty?" he asked, his voice raspy, withdrawing his fingers.

“Y-Yeol, p-please, I…” he tightened his fingers on his forearm, looking back at him with half lidded eyes, “I need to… feel you…”

“But you disobeyed, didn’t you?” the man cocked an eyebrow, taking a step back and placing the lube in Baekhyun’s palm. “Prepare yourself for me.” Baekhyun whined, turning around.

“Chanyeol, I need _you_ …” Chanyeol looked at him, his eyes sharp and assessing. He smirked, gesturing for the bottle.

“Then do as I say.” The boy frowned, a small pout on his lips and opened the bottle to pour some in his hand. It had been a while since he did it to himself, Chanyeol’s own fingers worked faster and better. He turned around, facing the wall again and slid his hand along his ass cheeks once his fingers were covered in lube. He spread them, his tongue sliding between his lips, his eyes looking straight at Chanyeol.

“Am I doing it properly, sir?” he asked in a teasing voice as his finger circled his clenching hole.

“You’re just trying to tease me now, so do you really want an answer?” Chanyeol smiled, the softness in his voice breaking his character a bit. He stood two steps behind Baekhyun to see him properly, still fully clothed, the skinny pants probably giving him hell right now. The boy smiled, throwing his head back a little as he pushed his finger in and let Chanyeol’s name slip out of his lips, hot and trembling. He could feel Chanyeol’s intense stare fixed on his hand and as he slid a second finger inside himself, he heard the quiet sound of a zipper being open. He pushed a little bit deeper as he turned his head around, the sight of Chanyeol stroking his hard cock making his heart beat faster and his fingers tightened around his ass cheek.

“Y-You look… so… yummy…” he let out in a whisper, licking his lips and moaning louder when his fingers almost reached home. Chanyeol gave him a cocky smile, holding his gaze.

“Do I?” he murmured, sliding his hand along his length. “Is my doll ready?”

“A-Always am for you…” he pulled out his fingers, spreading his ass cheeks open, proudly showing his hole to Chanyeol, clenching around nothing and waiting to be filled.

“Beautiful,” his boyfriend walked up to him, sliding two fingers in him and hitting home right away. He twisted them and smiled at the lack of resistance. “Good job,” he praised, pulling back and kissing him softly. He gripped his slim hips, positioning himself between Baekhyun’s legs to slowly push himself in whole. The boy hands reached for the wall as he threw his head back against the man’s shoulder. Chanyeol let out a low sound when he hit home, muffling a moan. He let Baekhyun brace himself against the wall, resting his hands on the cool surface and slid his fingers along the leather strap on his back, tugging on it experimentally and humming appreciatively. Baekhyun moaned, pushing against Chanyeol until he could feel his cock deep inside of him, his voice hoarse from all the moans he already let out earlier.

“Can’t wait?” Chanyeol chuckled, pulling on his hips a little to make Baekhyun tiptoe, setting quite a fast pace right away and pulling out almost completely to thrust into Baekhyun, drawing more raspy groans from the boy before him. Baekhyun could feel his legs already ready to give up under him, his hand curled into a fist against the wall and the other one reaching behind him, his fingers searching for Chanyeol’s cheek.

“N-Never…”

“Your body says something way different,” the man tugged on the strap, making Baekhyun arch his back even more. “Cockslut.” The boy shivered, his fingers aching to touch himself.

“J-Just… for you…” he answered, his cock twitching because of Chanyeol. He wasn’t even ashamed anymore of the effect those words had on him. The man picked up the pace in response, changing his thrusts to sharp and short, which he knew were Baekhyun’s favorite.

“You can touch yourself,” he let out, when his own muscles tensed a bit and the rhythm started faltering a little. Baekhyun let out a strangled moan, his fingers finally touching his cock and he stroked himself fast and quick, trying to match Chanyeol’s pace but always wanting _more_.

“Y-Yeol,” he cried out when his boyfriend abused the sensitive spot over and over again. He could feel the heat pooling in his looms, his legs trembling and giving up and his fingers tightened their hold around his red and leaking cock. It only took him a few more seconds before his body gave up and he came hard, painting his fingers and the wall with his cum, trembling against Chanyeol’s chest, his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips in one last deep moan. The man wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to hold him up, placing the clean one on the wall for balance. The boy could barely register his low groan as he thrusted into him hard, riding him through the last waves of his orgasm and chasing his own. He heard his breath stop, as the man held in his lungs to quickly pull out and come shortly after, the warm spurts covering Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and thighs. Baekhyun was still a bit out of it, but he could feel the cum on his skin and he let his head fall back against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“S-Should have… been on my… tongue,” he murmured, still panting. Chanyeol’s shoulders shook in a voiceless laughter.

“It’s still… early, you know?” he muttered, kissing his nape and sighing deeply. “W-We can totally... feed you later.”

“Gimme…” Baekhyun asked lazily, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue, waiting for Chanyeol to slide his fingers in. The boy _loved_ tasting his cum. 

“You dirty hoe,” the man chuckled again and straightened, supporting himself on the wall. He gathered up a long spurt of cum from his lower back with his clean hand and let Baekhyun lick his fingers clean, kissing the mole on his temple tenderly. When their breathing evened out, he stretched his arms and legs and dipped down to lift Baekhyun, hooking his arm under his knees and unhurriedly making his way to the bathroom.

“How are you doing, doll?”

“So good…” he answered with a blissful smile. Chanyeol kissed the top of his head, sitting Baekhyun down on the washing machine and turning on the tap to fill the bathtub with water.

“I think I’m gonna faint. Don’t let me fall asleep,” he muttered, gesturing to the water. He reached for the drawer under the sink and took out a pink ball, sticking it under Baekhyun’s nose. “Like it?” The boy nodded softly.

“Why would you faint?”

"Because I'm tired," he smiled lazily, dropping the strawberry-scented bath bomb into the water and watching it dissolve. "Fucking you this hard and fast is hard work,” he snorted and sat on the cold edge on the bathtub to kiss Baekhyun’s knee, caressing his thigh. “I was seriously sure my legs would give up in the end.” Baekhyun smiled, sliding his fingers through the man’s platinum blonde hair.

“I know the feel.” he scratched at his scalp with a fond smile. “It felt great, though.”

“Yeah, it did. Every time is freaking incredible with you,” Chanyeol added quietly, his voice a mere whisper. He cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment and stood up quickly to help Baekhyun take off the black harness. He laid it next to the boy and glanced at the bathtub. “Oh, I think it’s ready. Hop in, pretty.” Baekhyun smiled happily, hopping down from the washing machine and getting in the bathtub, moaning softly as the hot water touched his skin. Chanyeol looked at him with an affectionate smile, shaking his head.

“You’re so easy to please.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Maybe.” He looked up at Chanyeol. “Come with me?”

“Yeah,” the man stretched with a yawn, taking off his simple white t-shirt and his black jeans with his underwear. A moment later he settled behind Baekhyun, leaning on the back of the bathtub and letting the boy lie back on his chest. His long limbs didn’t exactly fit the bathtub too well with his boyfriend in it, so he rested one ankle on the edge of it, making himself comfortable. Baekhyun smiled, his fingers falling on Chanyeol’s legs, caressing the man’s skin softly as he closed his eyes, his head resting against his boyfriend.

“I love you so much,” he murmured.

“I… I love you too.” The painter smiled, his fingers still tracing random patterns on the skin.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“You have no idea how happy I am since we’ve started dating,” Baekhyun said still smiling softly. He knew Chanyeol wasn’t one to talk about his feelings too often, but he felt comfortable and safe enough with the man to tell him how he felt. And he felt _fucking_ great.

“Is it because you can finally touch me instead of fantasizing about me fucking you in my car?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun was sure he rose his brows in his favorite gesture. The boy chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s exactly the reason.”

“Well, I’m happy to help,” Chanyeol murmured sleepily, yawning again and reaching for the shampoo bottle. “Wet your hair, hm?”

“Are you _that_ tired?” Baekhyun asked, bending down a little to put his hair into the water before leaning back against Chanyeol again.

“Not that much, it’s just so warm and nice,” the man smiled, pouring some sweetly smelling shampoo and rubbing it between his hands before lacing his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair and slowly massaging his scalp. “Also, I came so hard I need time to recover,” he chuckled amusedly, his chest vibrating under the boy’s back.

“Story of my life, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun murmured. “And we’re not even done yet.”

“We’re not?” the man asked, suddenly seeming way less tired.

“We are not.” the boy answered, his fingers sliding up and down Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“Nope. Tonight, I’m all about surprises.” Baekhyun sang-song. “Didn’t you like the first one?”

“I did but you have to tell me if this one’s bigger,” Chanyeol gave him a curious look, styling his foam-covered hair into two horns.

“You should like this one even more,” he said in a murmur.

“So mysterious,” the man sighed, reaching for a small mirror sitting on the cabinet and looking at Baekhyun’s hair in it. He chuckled happily, replacing it and making a mohawk on the boy’s head. “How about a little hint?” Baekhyun hummed, acting as if he was thinking about it deeply.

“You should come very hard.”

“Oh? What are you going to do? Fuck yourself with a dildo for me?” Chanyeol kissed his shoulder tenderly, styling his hair again.

“It’s a surprise… A shocking surprise. You’ll see.”

When they finally made it to bed after Chanyeol removed Baekhyun’s make-up, dried his hair for him and quickly took care of his own, the man quickly put on a t-shirt and found a fresh top for his boyfriend.

“Have you worn this one already? I’m trying each one of these on you, they suit you way better than me,” he grinned, showing Baekhyun a lilac t-shirt with _ruin me_ in a bubbly font print, similar in style to the previous blue _choke me_ and the green _wreck me_ ones he gave Baekhyun to use as pajamas earlier.

“Hm, no, I haven’t.” he said, putting it on and looking down at the font. “you have so many of them… they’re all pastel colors too… Were you perhaps the one who came up with the theme for the new collection of Mintblueish? Because I swear, it reminds me of you a lot.”

“Yeah, I was. And I designed these myself, too, but there are only four,” Chanyeol smiled at the sight before him and pecked the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. “They suit you so much.”

“Do they?” he asked with a small smile and looked up at Chanyeol, “You should probably make one with _fuckdoll_ on it,” he said teasingly.

“Yeah, I should,” Chanyeol blinked and grabbed his phone to make a quick note. “And _cockslut_ , maybe.” Baekhyun smiled happily, nodding.

“I’d definitely wear them.”

“Outside?”

“Would you like it?”

“Depends. I wore those and the reactions were… Well, mixed, to put it nicely,” the man chuckled, sprawling on the bed in nothing but a white t-shirt. “Do I wait for my surprise or do I lull my pretty doll to sleep?” he asked, stretching on the nicely made dark sheets with a small groan. The boy straddled him, his hands on each side of the man’s head and he bent down, looking into his eyes.

“What do you think?” he asked, his lips stretched in a teasing smile. Chanyeol blinked, a bit surprised and narrowed his eyes.

“Well, then I’m waiting.”

“Good choice.” Baekhyun softly kissed him, one of his hands playing with the white hair. The man raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms under his head and looking at him expectantly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, kissing Chanyeol’s jaw before sliding his lips on his neck, biting on the warm skin a little, his fingers working their way up Chanyeol’s thigh. He lapped on his boyfriend’s collarbones as his fingertips found the man’s cock and he started stroking it, delighted when he heard Chanyeol’s breath getting heavier with each stroke. It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to get down, settling comfortably between the man’s legs lying on his stomach, tongue sliding along the length of the hard cock. He felt Chanyeol lace his hands into his slightly damp hair as he slowly took him in, loosely circling the base with his fingers. Humming softly, he bobbed his head up and down, not letting Chanyeol set the pace. The man groaned, taking his hands off to let him take control.

“Stubborn, are we?” he murmured, rolling his hips slightly. Baekhyun lifted his head, looking at him.

“Want me to stop, Park?”

“Rude. Since when do I let you order me around?” Chanyeol looked down, a smile lingering on his lips despite his efforts to make his expression stern. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, softly grazing his cheek and lied back again, closing his eyes.

“You know you love it,” Baekhyun said with a small smile, his lips stretching around the head of the cock once again. He lazily stroked the length for a moment, enjoying the reactions he got from Chanyeol and sucking lightly on the head from time to time, just to hear the man groan again. He was fully hard already and the boy saw his hands clenching into fists on the sheets, as he itched to touch him.

“Faster,” the man whined, lifting his hips again. Baekhyun’s hands pushed his hips down the mattress and he lifted his head again.

“You have zero patience, haven’t you?” he chuckled, his lips grazing Chanyeol’s inner thigh and he turned his head again. “I’m gonna need something, can you guess what it is?” he asked in a teasing voice, giving one kitten lick on the tip. Chanyeol’s breath hitched as his hand found Baekhyun’s hair again and pulled on it lightly.

“Can’t you just… tell me? Damn, you’re so annoying,” he let out when the boy didn’t let him bend his head again.

“I suppose I should stop now, if I’m so annoying?” Baekhyun said in a small voice, straightening up on his elbows.

“Oh, no, don’t,” Chanyeol said too quickly, almost stuttering. “Just… Oh, fuck.”

“So demanding,” The boy gave one last kiss to the tip of the cock and he looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Pass me the lube, would you?” he smirked. The man blinked in surprise and stared at him for a second.

“I knew you were gonna do this.” He reached for the bottle he left on the nightstand and giving it to Baekhyun right away. “I just… I’ll need more time than you,” he muttered, looking away and lying comfortably on his back, spreading his legs a little wider on instinct, his hands on his knees, as if he gave up the fight for dominance and decided to submit to Baekhyun without any further ado.

“Take all the time you need” Baekhyun answered with a fond smile, opening the bottle and coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube before circling the hole softly, looking up to catch Chanyeol’s every reaction. When he saw the man relax, he pushed in slowly, the tip of his tongue sliding up Chanyeol’s length to distract him from the pain.

“You’re lucky I’m this tired,” the man groaned, arching his back.

“Am I?” he chuckled, pushing his finger in deeper and sucking at the tip.

“Yeah, you… You have it e-easy this time,” Chanyeol let out, his voice almost a moan. He fisted Baekhyun’s hair, his other hand gripping onto the headboard and rolled his hips slowly as he worked him open. “Faster,” he whispered and Baekhyun was too happy to oblige, soon adding the second finger to scissor him, making the man under him hold his breath.

“How do you feel?” Baekhyun asked, because it felt a bit weird to him to ask for a color, he wasn’t used to it.

“Like… I’m gonna fuck myself on you, if you don’t go _faster_.”

“Oh, I would like to see that one day.” he answered, picking up the pace and watching Chanyeol’s face change with it. His lips parted in a voiceless moan and it took him a while more than usual to regain his composure enough to speak.

“You… You did when I… tied you up, you whore.”

“And I’d _love_ to see it again, but right now, I have better things to do…” he pushed his fingers deeper, pressing his thumb against his perineum. Chanyeol let out a strangled sound when he drew a sharp breath.

"Bitch."

“You’re so cute," Baekhyun said in a teasing tone, giving one last lick to the tip of the man’s cock, his fingers slowly pulling out of the hole when he felt like Chanyeol was stretched just enough for him. His boyfriend just kicked him lightly in response, not able to focus enough to come up with a good comeback. He chuckled, straightening up and he positioned himself between the man’s legs after he put a good amount of lube on his own hard cock. A shiver of excitement went down his spine as he took in the view before him. “Are you ready?” he asked softly, kissing the corner of his lips.

"Are you?" Chanyeol groaned, trying to push him away. Baekhyun knew he could easily do that if he wanted, but right now he didn't use his full strength, pushing him away with enough force to put up a fight, not strongly enough for him to win as easily as he could.

“Always,” he answered with a chuckle and pushed in slowly, observing Chanyeol’s face. If Baekhyun loved being a bottom, it was a bit different for Chanyeol who wasn’t so used to it anymore and needed a bit more time to adjust and enjoy. It was fine with him, really. Baekhyun had all the time in the world, he only wanted his boyfriend to feel good. When it felt like Chanyeol was relaxed enough, he pushed even deeper, until he couldn’t go anymore, and he pulled out to give a small thrust. The man let out a groan, gripping his shoulder with one hand, his nails digging into the skin. He arched his back, closing his eyes with a small frown, rolling his hips when Baekhyun stilled to give him more time.

"I'm okay, just… go slow," he muttered, squeezing his shoulder. Baekhyun nodded, kissing him softly, his fingers playing with a few locks of white hair as he started moving really slowly. He took his sweet time for Chanyeol to get used to it, to him being inside and moving in a slow rhythm. He knew what he wanted to do and he knew Chanyeol would like it - well, if he did it properly, which was not a given, but he would try at least - but for that to happen he needed the man to relax and enjoy the sensations. Chanyeol let out a low hum under him, his hand falling from his shoulder and wrapping around his own hard cock as he threw his head back with a pleased sigh. Baekhyun took the opportunity to kiss his neck, nuzzling the jaw for a second before sliding his tongue down a patch of warm skin. He gave a few small thrusts, just to see Chanyeol’s reaction, his hand finding the man’s thigh and his fingers digging in it a little.

"Harder," the man murmured, crossing his ankles behind Baekhyun's back and pulling him closer. "You said I'm gonna come hard so… Make me." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, biting on his neck.

“You impatient fucker.”

"You teasing little bitch." Chanyeol turned his head to shield himself and nudged his ribs hard enough to make Baekhyun's breath hitch a little.

“You wanna fucking fight or what,” Baekhyun murmured, looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes before he thrusted harder, his hands grabbing onto the man’s hips so he could aim for that particular spot that would make him shut his mouth - or moan harder but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol enough to know he wasn’t particularly loud, unlike him.

"You didn't think I was going to make it easy for you, did… Fuck!' he exclaimed, when Baekhyun found what he was looking for. He saw Chanyeol opening his eyes and parting his lips when he tightened his hold on the headboard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

“You were saying?” Baekhyun asked with a teasing smirk, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol as he kept abusing the same spot, his heart beating faster and his boyfriend’s cock twitching between his own fingers. The man stroked himself, his rhythm matching the one of Baekhyun's thrusts, trying to push him away at the same time, his knees pressing on Baekhyun's chest. It was a weird combination of Chanyeol wanting more yet pretending he didn’t like it and if Baekhyun did not know him as much as he did, he probably would have been a bit frustrated and scared but he just kept going, smiling when he saw Chanyeol’s cock leaking a little and the man’s face contract every time he hit home. He knew he would take longer for his boyfriend to come like this than it would for him - Baekhyun _was_ a cockslut after all, there was no doubt about it and his body responded to everything Chanyeol did to him pretty fast and easily. It was different for Chanyeol and Baekhyun was fine with that, he just needed to wait for the right time. When it felt like he would come soon, his thighs trembling and his heart beating erratically in his chest, Baekhyun bent down a little, kissing Chanyeol hard on the mouth, his fingers holding onto the man’s jaw. He pulled back and he waited for Chanyeol to open his eyes, sliding his fingers around his neck, pushing against his windpipe just the slightest. He knew how Chanyeol liked it and he wanted to please him, but he wasn’t so sure how to do that. Google had been helpful for sure but Baekhyun was still scared that he would hurt him, so he watched Chanyeol carefully, ready to pull his hand away at any time. The man's eyes fluttered open, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Baekhyun?"

“Y-Yes?” he looked at him, frowning a little, “Are you okay?”

"Are you…?" Chanyeol stuttered when Baekhyun shifted a little and his smile widened. He placed his hand on Baekhyun's, positioning his pointer finger a little under his ear. "Here. Harder," he whispered, looking into his eyes fondly. Baekhyun nodded slowly, looking at his fingers, pushing a bit harder and finding Chanyeol’s eyes again.

“T-Tell me if it’s not okay…” he demanded, giving another thrust as he pushed his fingers into the skin even more. Chanyeol's breath hitched, slowly getting more ragged as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let out a throaty moan and released Baekhyun’s hand, his own sliding down to his cock again to give himself a few firm strokes.

"Fuck! Hyun, fuck…" It was hard for Baekhyun to stop himself from coming, the heat in his loins screaming at him to just let it all go but the boy focused on Chanyeol, his fingers around the man's neck and his eyes darkening with every deep throaty moan leaving his boyfriend’s mouth. He gave a few more thrusts, his thighs trembling but his hand still firm around his neck. Chanyeol looked so blissful, so _contented_ and Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more. A moment later, Chanyeol held his breath completely, closing his eyes and pulling him closer with his legs. He came with a voiceless scream, his muscles tensing as his hand worked on his length. Baekhyun followed him quickly, coming hard when Chanyeol’s hole clenched around him, crying out his boyfriend’s name and falling on top of him when his legs finally gave in. The man took a sharp breath when he released his hold and let out an embarrassingly high-pitched sound as Baekhyun's cock touched his oversensitive prostate.

"Shit, Byun. That was…" The boy was panting in his neck, but his hand found Chanyeol’s and he squeezed it tightly.

“I-I love… you,” he let out, breathing heavily. His boyfriend hummed, unhooking his ankles and lying down comfortably, his legs still spread wide for Baekhyun. He released his hold on the headboard and placed his hand on the back of Baekhyun's head, caressing his hair softly.

"You said that already," he chuckled. Baekhyun lifted his head, softly nuzzling the man’s cheek.

“How… are you feeling?” he murmured.

"Great. Incredible... Perfect. Also sweaty and dirty." The boy let out a small laugh, kissing him sweetly on the corner of his lips. The man tilted his head to catch his lower lip and Baekhyun smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sorry… maybe we should have taken the bath after, but I really needed it to relax and be able to do that.” He kissed his chin. “I hope it was okay…” He looked at Chanyeol’s neck and kissed the red mark just below his ear.

"You were so soft at first… It was so adorable. You held me a bit too high too, the point is to press here, so there's less oxygen coming," the man explained, pointing to the right spot and stretched under him with a small yawn. Baekhyun nodded slowly, carefully watching him as he showed him where he should press next time.

“I’m sorry… I was nervous and I didn’t want to hurt you…”

"I know, baby. It's better be too safe, so don't apologize," Chanyeol murmured softly. "You did perfectly later, I loved it," he purred, wrapping one arm around Baekhyun's waist. "I'm so happy you wanted to do that to me." The boy smiled, caressing the man’s cheek with his fingertips.

“I know you really love it, I wanted to surprise you.”

"You did, I was really sure you were going to fuck yourself for me." Chanyeol's smile turned mischievous as he lightly pinched his ass cheek and Baekhyun chuckled.

“That can still happen,” he answered with a teasing smile. “Not today ‘cause I’m honestly exhausted right now but you know, we have a lifetime,” he added lazily.

"Do we? Now, that's bold."

“I’ll have you, if you’ll have me.” Baekhyun whispered, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck and closing his eyes. The man smiled, hugging him tighter.

"I'd love you to stay," Chanyeol whispered back, lifting Baekhyun's chin to kiss him tenderly. "I'm probably not the best at talking about feelings and stuff, especially now…" he yawned again, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the pillows. "But I really... love you. And… It would be great to do all that stuff with you. Not only sex, just… everything." Baekhyun smiled, finally pulling out of the man and lying comfortably on the bed, tightening his arm around Chanyeol.

“It would be amazing,” he answered happily, “I’m so happy with you…”

"I'm so glad to hear that, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol raised an eyebrow with his most professional smile, gathering a bit of cum from his stomach and lazily smearing it on Baekhyun's lower lip. The boy smiled, licking his lips with a contented smile.

“I could stay with you just for that,” he murmured, biting down on the flesh, then parting his lips and sticking out his tongue to ask for more.

"Who knew you were gonna be so kinky?" Chanyeol shook his head, repeating the motion and letting Baekhyun lick his fingers clean. "Damn, that's so hot. Wouldn't have expected you to be _that much_ of a slut when we first met." The boy gave one last lick before he looked up.

“What did you expect, then, Mr. Park?” he asked in a whisper, his fingers softly grabbing onto the man’s wrist and his mouth sliding around his fingers, sucking on them diligently with a small moan. Chanyeol watched him in fascination, almost forgetting to answer.

"I, uh… What was the question?" he blinked, a confused frown on his face. "Oh, yeah. I think you acted so damn weird…" he started and broke off to swallow when Baekhyun sucked on his fingers. "Weird enough for me to assume you were just a dumb kid," he shrugged, finding another drop of the almost transparent liquid just to watch Baekhyun lick it off his hand. The boy murmured a small _mean_ and let his tongue slide on the man’s fingers again, his thumb caressing Chanyeol’s wrist as he licked the cum happily. "I'm so happy we kissed that time in the office. And that we talked later," Chanyeol muttered, his eyes slowly closing. He looked tired, his features slowly relaxing and the blissful expression giving in to sleepiness. His hand caressing Baekhyun's hair stilled after a moment, the man struggled to keep his half-lidded eyes open. Baekhyun let the fingers fall from his mouth after a moment, his heavy eyelids matching Chanyeol’s and he sneaked his arm around the man’s waist, finally closing his eyes.

“Me too, so happy…” he answered lazily, falling asleep, snuggling against Chanyeol’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.  
> Hope you enjoyed?  
> I fucking love how they keep “fighting” even though they’re fucking (making love, huh).  
> This is so ChanBaek to me :’)  
> See you next week for the epilogue (yes, I wanna cry.) <3  
> \- K


	17. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ~  
> I hope everything is going well for you.  
> I wondered if it was even the time to post with all that's happening. There are many many things which deserve the attention other than a fanfiction. The world is on fire, and it's time to act. But I figured we also all needed some time for ourselves. A bit of time to calm our nerves and breathe in the middle of the chaos.  
> I sincerely hope everything is okay for every single one of you. If you need help, reach out. If you need to talk, I'm right here for you as well.  
> You can make a change.  
> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd?use_react=false
> 
> https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/?fbclid=IwAR0rl6RcVlm2BbE9gFyxnde6WnOh56tAtvZUEUbZwW9t8r_tUHkXQubfyw4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&list=PLtooIklzheqzORPbQBiEZKsw2T4s6SUxv&index=2&t=0s
> 
> AS IT COMES TO THE STORY:  
> This is incredible how fast we got here. I can't believe it's already the end.  
> Writing this story was so damn fun and I was so damn happy to see all of you react to it in such a positive way.  
> We got such nice comments and it made our days, every single time. The journey is done, and I can't promise we'll get back on the train one more time. We do have a few ideas, and if I'm all up to write them, this is not only up to me. (I may have a hard time letting them babies go.)  
> You have been wonderful and all so supportive and it's been such a pleasure to find you back here every Thursday.  
> I want to thank you for that. For your support, be it silent or not.  
> I want to thank you for your kind words, and for the time you took to read those chapters.  
> Thank you for watching Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship grow to that point. For sharing with them the ups and downs and for cheering with them when they were happy.  
> This has been one hell of a journey. I'm in love with this.
> 
> I'd like to thank Minty for doing this with me.  
> I know this wasn't planned. Hell, it all just started with me being bored in one of my lectures and you sending me pictures of ChanBaek for me to give you prompts. Really, this definitely wasn't planned. But damn, it changed my daily life for the better, and I'm so happy I shared that with you. There's no one else I would have wanted to do that with. You are an amazing human being, you are funny and intelligent, and I fucking love you, to death.
> 
> To all of you who are reading this, thank you for staying with us to that point. Thank you for everything you gave us.  
> I love you all, and I hope you're all doing well.  
> ChanBaek loves you too ;)
> 
> We're far from done with the ChanBaek, so wait for us, we have more stories to give you ~ <3  
> To have some updates on when we'll post, you can follow us on Twitter :  
> @pcyeolinchokers (Minty)  
> @InsanePlume (Me)  
> Or Instagram if you'd like to know me more @Dreamscape.__ (and minty @shiyarebi)  
> Always happy to make new friends <3  
> I also am currently writing a ChanBaek/Kaisoo/XiuChen SNS AU, so check it out if you're interested :)  
> LOVE YOU ALL <33  
> \- K.
> 
> hi guys!! we're back here for the last time to present to you the e p i l o g u e. thank you for sticking to the story and giving it so much love - it's my debut and only the second story me and k. wrote together (the first one was shit and will never see the daylight) so we're more than happy that you liked it so much!!  
> we both read every and each comment and i may have cried more than once because of all the nice things you guys wrote. AT was never really meant to be posted so i was shocked to see that you liked the story we wrote for fun this much!! i wonder what happens when we actually treat our writing seriously...? 😎  
> k. - i told you a million times already but you're the light of my life and my favourite person on earth. writing with you was a journey and i hope we can do it again soon, as soon as i finally get a grip and sort my life out a little!! can't wait to write a DumbBitch!Chanyeol again 😀
> 
> anyway, thank you and enjoy - if you have any questions, ask away on twitter or here in the comments, we'll stick around for a little ❤
> 
> \- Minty.
> 
> Enjoy this little epilogue. WE LOVE YOU <3

**From Yeollie:** _ARE YOU HOME I HAVE A SURPRISE_

**From Yeollie:** _also i'm in the store, you want something? i can make your every wish come true if you make it within the next three minutes_

**From Hyun:** _what’s the surprise? if it’s not a cat i don’t want it_

**From Hyun:** _we’re out of cookies. someone ate them all last night………. probably you when you were sleepwalking :))_

**From Yeollie:** _it is not but you'll get it anyway_

**From Yeollie:** _i don't sleepwalk you sneaky ass bitch_

**From Yeollie:** _got your favorites_

**From Hyun:** _well i’m disappointed but not surprised_

**From Hyun:** _i’ll see if you deserve a big thank you then_

**From Hyun:** _can’t be me so it’s obviously you ~_

**From Hyun:** _you’re my favorite snack._

**From Hyun:** _ugh cheesy i take it back_

**From Yeollie:** _if you think i don't know that you wake up at 2 am to paint and eat then you're wrong_

**From Yeollie:** _toben wakes me up every time because he wants snacks too_

**From Hyun:** _i literally never do that, your puppy is a hungry beast that’s all_

**From Yeollie:** _apparently both my puppies are_

**From Yeollie:** _you're my favorite snack too_

**From Yeollie:** _be there in 20 minutes. make me a coffee?_

**From Hyun:** _fine, but only because i love you._

**From Yeollie:** _nice to know you're so happy to please me, doll_

Baekhyun chuckled, not taking the time to answer, and just pushing his phone deep inside the back pocket of his old jeans. They should have been thrown in the trash a long time ago already and Chanyeol tried to do that when the painter moved in but Baekhyun easily won with a kiss, a blowjob, and a proud smile. Thus, here he was, standing in his ugly worn out jeans, stained with paint and almost falling from his hips, a thin brush between his fingers and the usual stains on his face, a red line going from his cheek to his jaw, a deep purple just above his eyebrow, and his favorite navy blue on his neck where he scratched his skin a moment ago. He contemplated his canvas for a few seconds, his feet tapping against the floor in rhythm with the music coming from the kitchen where he had let his computer open on the counter. He frowned a little, taking a step closer and he finally dipped the tip of his brush in a dark burgundy color on his palette to add another curvy line on the canvas. Once he was done with it, he gave a careful look to the two mugs on the side and grabbed his tea, putting his palette and brush down and walking to the kitchen, followed by a happy small ball of fur jumping on his legs when he grabbed a snack for him. He poured Chanyeol a hot coffee before going back to his painting, his tea forgotten once again and his brain only focusing on the drawing taking life in front of him. The peaceful silence was soon broken by the creak of the main door and the happy shout of the most noisily excited person he had ever met in his short life.

"Hyun!!" Baekhyun hummed, not taking his eyes off the painting, his steady hand adding color to a glimmering eye on the canvas. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol dropped the bags in the corridor and stood behind the boy, impatiently waiting for him to finish what he was doing. He had learnt not to disturb him during work the hard way, having been attacked with a brush one time too many, so now he just stood right behind Baekhyun, his warm breath tickling his neck and hands hovering over his hips, fingers itching to touch the boy. "It's important," he whispered almost inaudibly, ready to dodge the brush. Baekhyun nodded, adding one last touch of color, and humming to himself once he was satisfied with his work. He put the brush down in his paint-water, the palette on the side and he grabbed an old piece of fabric to swipe his hands with. 

“What is it?” he asked, turning around, and smiling softly at his boyfriend. Chanyeol hugged him tight right away, letting him go just to kiss him.

"Your surprise. I mean, it's for me but maybe also for you?" Baekhyun chuckled, his fingers pushing one of Chanyeol’s red locks away from his face.

“What? Is there something new you wanna try?”

"Why do you always think it's sex?" Chanyeol rolled his eyes, a small smile curving up the corners of his lips. "It's not that. I mean, I was thinking about some stuff but…" 

“Of course you were,” the boy answered, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek with an amused smile. The man scrunched up his nose, taking his hand to sit him down on the couch and settling next to him.

"I'll tell you about that later. Maybe you wanna do something new on the anniversary? It's our second, in a week," Chanyeol mused and cleared his throat. "Okay. So, when you were at your parents' for the weekend… I did something." Baekhyun frowned, tilting his head a little.

“What did you do?” he asked, his hand still between Chanyeol’s fingers. Chanyeol smiled excitedly, almost jumping in his seat.

"I got a tattoo!" he let out happily, his glimmering eyes crinkling as he beamed even more, Baekhyun’s eyes widened a little. "You want me to do the suspense thing or just see it already?!"

“What? Of course I wanna see it now!” he said excitedly, “I didn’t even know you wanted a tattoo?! Show me!” he asked, a bright smile on his face and clapping his hands with joy. Chanyeol jumped off the couch, quickly taking off his jacket and giving Baekhyun a wide smile when he caught the hem of his t-shirt between his fingers.

"Ready?" he took off the top in one smooth motion, kneeling before Baekhyun to let the boy see the tattoo up close. Baekhyun blinked a few times, having a hard time realizing Chanyeol was actually shirtless in front of him in the middle of their living room. His eyes went from the broad shoulders to the chest, falling on the delicate lines decorating the skin gracefully, flowers hiding the scar by their beauty. He frowned, parting his lips to say something but closing them again, not sure if he was actually seeing _this_. "You painted it, remember? I asked my friend to make a design based on the painting you made. He took off the last plastic wrap today" Chanyeol explained, his voice getting quieter with each word as he watched Baekhyun's shocked expression. "Are you… Is that… okay?"

“I… I thought you… I thought you hated it?” Baekhyun’s eyes wouldn’t leave the flowers, still in shock. He hesitated for a few seconds, knowing how badly Chanyeol hated when he touched him there, but he did it anyway, his fingertips sliding on his chest, not yet touching the black lines. “You got mad and…”

"Yeah, I… I know. I know you were really hurt, and I got so angry at you that day but… I took some pictures then. I found them recently, thought about it and decided that if there's anything that could help me besides all these years of therapy… it's this," Chanyeol looked down at the tattoo, the flowers gathered by the band-aid nicely hiding the now barely visible pale line on his chest. "Do you… Do you like it?"

“Y-Yeol… I love it, it’s so beautiful…” he finally looked up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “How are you feeling though?” He knew it certainly couldn’t have been easy for him to let someone see his scar and _touch_ it. It had been two years and he still felt uneasy when Baekhyun did, taking off his top only when they took showers together or had sex. He hated taking it off when Baekhyun looked at him and turned his back to him whenever he changed in their bedroom. It was something the boy got used to and even if he wished Chanyeol would let him see him properly, he understood why his boyfriend was acting this way, no matter how beautiful Baekhyun thought he was. 

"Weird. I mean, strange. Light, maybe?" Chanyeol laughed sheepishly, looking down and scratching his head.

“I-It’s a good thing then, right?” he asked, just to be sure. 

"Yeah, yes, of course. It's a great feeling," the man smiled again, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun. "Are you gonna sue me for copyrights now?" The boy chuckled, his fingers sliding on Chanyeol’s cheek and his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“Maybe?” 

"Not the answer I expected. Well, then see you in court, Mr. Byun," the man said in a low voice, pulling the boy closer, making him slide off the couch and straddle his lap. Baekhyun gripped his shoulder with his free hand for balance on instinct and felt his lips stretch in a smile when his fingers meet the bare skin again.

“What did you expect, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked, letting his fingertips follow the line of his bare collarbone. 

"Mercy?" 

“You have to deserve it, don’t you?” he tilted his head a little, his fingers slowly sliding on the top of the man’s chest, Baekhyun still a bit nervous of Chanyeol’s reaction. The man's gaze followed his hand as he hummed in response.

"It's so different," he murmured, breaking off their little game. "Like… it's not even there. Wait, can you see it?" he furrowed his brows suddenly, lifting his head to look at Baekhyun. The boy shook his head, looking at Chanyeol with a small smile.

“I can’t, it’s like it has never been there.” 

"Really?" Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, still suspicious.

“Really.” Baekhyun answered genuinely, looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. His boyfriend nodded seriously, placing his large hands in Baekhyun's. 

"So, there was your surprise. I have another one and I wanted to wait for the anniversary but… it seems like I'll have to give you an early gift because we have deadlines," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier but Yixing just called me and…"

“Oh… What did he say?” The boy’s hands were playing with Chanyeol’s fingers, his eyes on his boyfriend’s face. He sometimes still couldn’t believe he was able to make _Park Chanyeol_ fall in love with him. 

"That… Uh, you know we're organizing that independent fashion show, right? The one I kept being so mysterious about? It's… It's actually supposed to be mine. Solo." The boy’s eyes widened, his fingers stilling on Chanyeol’s and his breath hitching from the surprise. 

“What? Are you serious?! You’re holding a show for your own creations?! Oh my god, Chanyeol, this is amazing!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and pulling him closer, hugging him tightly. Chanyeol chuckled quietly and then laughed when he lost his balance under Baekhyun's weight, sending them both to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch. Yes, it's mine! I waited till the last moment because I wanted to tell you on the anniversary," he grinned, pulling Baekhyun for a kiss. "Since it's inspired by you. And I wanted you to maybe… model for me?"

“What? What the hell are you talking about?” he was frowning again. This night definitely was a rollercoaster of emotions. “What do you mean it’s inspired by me?” 

"It is. Remember the sketchpad you weren't allowed to see? Wanna see it?" Baekhyun looked at him skeptically. 

“You know I do,” he said in a suspicious voice. Chanyeol smiled brightly, gesturing for him to stand up.

"Sorry for attacking you with all of this so suddenly, it just all kinda happened at the same time…" 

“It’s fine, Yeol, I'm just... a bit… surprised?” he said, standing up and giving his hand to Chanyeol, pulling him up. It wasn't easy with his weight and long limbs but Chanyeol got up from the carpet with a smile, leading him to the bedroom right away. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting all of that…”

"I wasn’t expecting to tell you all of that in one go either but it turns out I need to know if you're gonna participate tomorrow so I wanted to ask you today to give you some time to think," he explained, sitting Baekhyun on the bed. He snatched some t-shirt from his closet, putting it on quickly and found his sketchpad carefully hidden on one of the shelves on his side of their huge wardrobe. He browsed it quickly, glancing at the boy. Baekhyun didn't miss the hateful glare he threw to the old pair of jeans. The boy stuck his tongue out, rolled his eyes and waited patiently for Chanyeol to show him his work.

"Here. This is… These are the sketches." Chanyeol joined him on the bed, hesitantly passing him the sketchpad. "I hope you like them." Baekhyun smiled, carefully holding onto it, and looking at the sketches on the page. He instantly recognized Chanyeol's style in the thin simple line. Some pages were simply colorful fragments of contours, others had paint smeared on them or drops of paint that constituted to the pattern of the sketched clothes. Baekhyun noticed a lot of his very favorite shades and color combinations on the black and white clothes in different shapes and in the forms of curved lines that he couldn't quite decipher. He frowned a little, his fingers sliding on one of the sketches.

“You have been hiding this sketchbook for quite a long time… Are you trying to tell me you’ve been working on _this_ for two years?”

"Is it that bad?" Chanyeol fidgeted nervously, shifting a little. "I mean, I, uh, started at the beginning, when I was watching you paint and… It kinda grew over the months. I liked the idea, so… I… You don't like it, do you?" Baekhyun shook his head slowly, a small smile forming on his lips as he slid his fingers on the man’s cheek, kissing him tenderly.

“This looks amazing, Chanyeol… You’re so damn talented, I honestly can’t believe you did all of that… I’m so impressed and proud of you!” he exclaimed, kissing him again. The man blinked, returning the kiss after the few seconds it took him to process Baekhyun's words.

"For real? I'm… That's a relief."

“You shouldn’t doubt your skills, you really are one of the bests.” He kissed his cheek, smiling and looking back at the sketches, turning the pages again.

"I wouldn't, you know I'm pretty confident but since it was supposed to be a gift…" Chanyeol let out a deep breath, looking at the sketches over Baekhyun's shoulder. "Oh, I like this one," he pointed to another pattern made of lines in different shapes. "This one's your profile, can you see?"

“You made me look way prettier than I am,” he said with a chuckle, crossing his legs on the bed. He heard his old pair of jeans tear out at the knee, but he was so used to it that he didn’t even pay attention to it, unlike Chanyeol, who groaned behind him.

"Can you throw these the fuck out? I promise I'm gonna hand-sew ten pairs of pants for you if you throw out these ones."

“Hey, leave me alone, I won that argument already. I only wear them when I paint, they’re my lucky pants, they make me have great ideas too. And what’s the point of wearing new pants to paint? They’re gonna end up like this anyway.” Baekhyun pouted. He lied too, he definitely wore those jeans to go to the academy as well, not that he would tell Chanyeol that. 

"At least they won't make me wanna puke. They're here too, somewhere," Chanyeol took the sketchpad from him, browsing it for a minute to show Baekhyun a few sketched pairs of pants. The patterns on the white background weirdly resembled the lines made on his own piece of clothing. 

“See?” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol snorted, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “You like them, why would you draw them otherwise? They’re my trademark.”

"I would burn them the second you'd let me, bitch. I drew that only because it's you, not in honor of this utterly terrifying abomination from the lowest tier of hell."

“Now you’re just trying to hurt me.” Baekhyun patted the top of Chanyeol’s head, chuckling. 

"I'm trying to make you get rid of the most awful piece of clothing I ever laid my eyes on," Chanyeol murmured, nuzzling his neck. "Oh, look. This is you when you sleep on your side," he smiled, tracing a line on the side of a dress with his finger. "Can you see that? Your ribs always stick out here, then the dip is your waist and there are your hips and part of your thigh. The thigh line is here. I love it, I feel like I put it on every second pattern."

“Hm, someone is a bit creepy, huh?” Baekhyun said, his fingers massaging the side of Chanyeol’s head. The man leaned into his touch, humming softly. “You put so much thought into all this… this is honestly super impressive...”

"I just love your body, I told you that a million times, didn't I? There are four parts, actually, one is you painting, then sleeping, smiling... and you can probably guess the last one."

“I have a pretty good idea, yeah… Show me?” 

“These are scattered, so… wait, I have a prototype here," Chanyeol kissed his palm, forcing himself to get up and walked up to the closet, searching for something and almost disappearing whole in the large furniture. After a while, he proudly presented Baekhyun a white asymmetrical jacket covered in the lines in the deep shades of red and orange. The boy put the sketchpad down on the bed, standing up and letting his fingers run on the fabric. 

“Wow… You did that…”

"This is the collection I'm gonna show. It's almost ready, I need to sew two more pieces and I'm done," Chanyeol looked at him, carefully observing his face. "Is that too much?"

“No, no, it’s… perfect… I’m not sure I should be the one to model for it though, you need someone who knows what he’s doing to be sure people can appreciate your pieces properly…”

"Darling, I saw you on the runway already and I’d love it if you walked on this one," the man draped the jacket on Baekhyun's shoulders, cupping his cheeks to place a small kiss on his lips. "And this whole thing… is about you, so I can't think of a better model." Baekhyun blushed, scrunching up his nose.

“Don’t say things like that, I’m supposed to be cool and everything and you’re making it very hard for me.” 

"Cool about what?"

“Just cool, you know.”

"Oh, shut up," Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned him around to hug the boy from the back, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Why would you be cool about your awesome boyfriend making a whole fucking show off of you?" he chuckled, peppering his jaw and pink-tinted cheek with kisses. Baekhyun slid his hands on his forearms, chuckling too, his cheeks still flushed.

“Yeah, no, I guess you’re right. It’s awesome, I have every right to be flustered.” 

"Of course you have! You're the prettiest, the funniest, the angriest and most talented little doll," Chanyeol hugged the giggling boy tighter, almost taking his breath away. He nuzzled into his neck with a pleased hum. "Happy anniversary, Baekhyun." The boy smiled softly, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. Happy anniversary to you too,” he answered, tiptoeing to kiss him tenderly on the lips, his hand finding Chanyeol’s chest and the tip of his fingers caressing the scar through the fabric of his t-shirt. Chanyeol placed his hand over his, looking into his eyes, a smirk curving up the corner of his lips.

“Does it also mean _yes, I will gladly obey and model for you, Mr. Park aka the love of my life_?”

“I suppose I could do that for you, since I love you sooo much,” Baekhyun chuckled, kissing the back of Chanyeol’s hand. The man smiled, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

“Can’t wait to see your ass in those tight pants I have for you, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad.
> 
> \- K.
> 
> don't be. i know you can't let go but it's not the last story, is it, bean?
> 
> tell us what you think and hope to see you again soon!!
> 
> \- m.


	18. Reference pictures

Hello everybody ~

I hope you're all doing okay and summer is being nice to you!

I recently reopened the word document Minty and I had created for our ideas about Acquired Taste, and it was so weird re-reading all of that :') 

Found a bunch of pictures and thrown out ideas, it was funny :')

I said I'd post some reference pictures we used for Acquired Taste some time ago, so here were go! 

Hope it'll help you picture some scenes more easily!

(Also, Minty and I finally met IRL, the bitch flew to France, CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE?! THAT WAS A M A Z I N G *O*) 

**Chanyeol** : 

> > (The exhibit! :3)

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> (His major)

(first meeting at Mintblueish)

(New Year's Eve)

(The exhibit ~) 

(No need to explain this one 8)) 

**MOODBOARDS :**

**The inspiration for Jongdae's designs:**

**Beautiful Shibari ~**

**Baekhyun's design/Chanyeol's tattoo:**

From a wonderful french tattoo artist called @messmerrr on IG! Check out her work, it's amazing!

My search history became wild:

**These moments we had :') (we had about 80 pages or just our comments while writing):**


End file.
